PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!
by amary-san
Summary: que harias si el chico que te gusta no te hace caso? ya que es un chico que ve a las chicas para un noche! y la unica forma que encuentras para conquistarlo es con la ayuda de su hermano menor...TU!mi mejor amigo! asi es... de enredado! SXD
1. Chapter 1

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

**Capitulo 1: ¿es un buen plan?**

Comenzamos un nuevo semestre en la preparatoria, todo va saliendo como regularmente se espera pero… lo que yo no esperaba era… ENAMORARMEEEEEEE!!

En fin, es un chico hermoso… tiene unos ojazos azules de color fuerte no iguales a los míos que son muy claros... Un cuerpo que el profesor Diamante de educación física se quedaría chiquito y una determinación que yo quisiera tener se parece a la de mi amiga Raye. Además de que esta estudiando medicina y tiene excelentes notas, es el primero de su clase a diferencia de mí que soy la última con respecto al rendimiento.

Iba pensando en todo esto cuando un manotazo en mi hombro me hace volver de mi mundo pensativo.

¿Que?- dije y mire a mi lado mientras una chica de cabello largo y negro con un cuerpo de infarto- Oye! Es que no puedes saludar como gente normal, estaba pensando- le reclame con enojo artificial.

Uyyyy tu piensas? Jajaja- me respondió la descarada.

Ha-ha- ha- le conteste con sarcasmo- como estas Amy?- le pregunte a mi amiga que tenia un cabello azulado y una gran inteligencia muy reconocida por todos.

Hola serena, pues no muy bien no leí las paginas que mando la profesora de ingles, tu si?- indago medio dudosa e iba a responder cuando la bruja de Raye se me adelanto.

Ahí Amy, no te hagas ilusiones ella lo único que lee son mangas- y dicho esto por la sangrona de Raye empezamos a caminar.

Es cierto- le reconvino la otra chica sobandose las sienes.

Ahí déjenme en paz- les dije sacándoles la lengua para luego echar a correr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estábamos en clase de gimnasia con la profesora Michiru, cuando alguien me tomo de la cintura por la espalda y me alzo dando vueltas en el aire hasta que me bajo.

Hola bombón- le dijo este dándole un beso en la mejilla- que tal estas?

Mareada- respondí y los que estaba a mi alrededor empezaron a reír- jeje y tu que tal estas Seiya?- pregunte un poco turbada aun.

Buee con flojera pero bien- respondió este viendo a una de mis amigas nuevas- y ella quien es?- pregunto con gran curiosidad.

Ahhh, pues se llama Molly. y llego en este nuevo semestre viene de Okinawa… por?- investigue con inocencia.

Es la indicada para mi!- exclamo contento el mirando serena de nuevo- a la conquista Seiya!!- y dicho estaba dispuso a ir a donde se encontraba la chica con otras niñas.

Pues creo que no se puede Seiya- dijo serena haciendo que el moreno se detuviera.

Porque?- pregunto este.

Pues ella tiene novio- le indiqué con un gran sonrisa "inocente".

Uyyy no!- dijo este con aire dramático- pero si se tumba al presidente de cualquier pais un novio también puede caer… no lo crees Serena?- pregunto este y se fue acercando a la chica pelirroja ajena a todo plan que tuviera ese chico con ella.

Tu no cambias- suspiro pero entonces escucho su nombre y salio corriendo para hacer las acrobacias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habíamos ido al Crown Center pero yo no me sentía con ganas así que despidiéndome del uno de mis tres mejores amigos, Andrew me encamine con mi examen de matemáticas básicas y la espantosa nota que había sobre cien… asentaba un gran 30.

Ahí por dios como le diré esto a mi papas…- me preguntaba con aire lamentable- bueno aunque esta la segunda opción de no decirles- dije sacando una sonrisa macabra-juju creo que la segunda opción es mejor – así que arrugando el papel y lanzándolo hacia atrás sin voltear reanudo su andar hasta que escucho un..

Auchh- y entonces ella volteo para ver al chico que le robaba el sueño todos los días, y no lo sueño, las ganas de estudiar y demás (aunque eso siempre lo tenia robado)- ten mas cuidado cabeza de chorlito- le dijo el hombre al frente.

Ella nerviosa y sin saber que hacer.. Hizo lo que toda chica enamorada… callarse!.

Sacaste treinta..- le dijo sorprendido mientras veía el examen arrugado.

Oye! Dame eso!!- le reclamo ella y arrebatándoselo de las manos- no te importa idiota- dijo mirándolo feo con un montón de sentimientos en un tornado- además no es mi culpa que te hayas metido en el destino de mi papel arrugado…

Ohh perdone- dijo este con sarcasmo- no sabia que los papeles tenían destino- respondió con burla- que mas se puede esperar de una chica que saca 30..

Uyyy eres un insoportable TARADOOOOOO!!!- y dándose la vuelta con el corazón a mil- ufff que sabe un chico espantoso de eso… me voy- y empezó a caminar sin mirar atrás. Dejando a un chico bastante entretenido con la pequeñeja.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegue a casa con el corazón a mil… mis piernas no aguantaban mi peso así que apoyándome en la puerta me deslice hasta el suelo.

Que lindo eres…- me dije sonrojada- y me tienes con el corazón atrofiado de tanto latir-continúe riendo- tu hermano están agradable y tu tan… - pero no pudo continuar no encontraba palabras.

Pero como hago para que te fijes en mi…- y empezó a levantarse y a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, tirar la mochila y acostarse boca arriba en la cama- como hago?

Y entonces una idea surco su mente pero, necesitaba ayuda de…

Seiya… Chiba- dijo ella en un suspiro que la llevo con Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**En el sub.-conciente de Serena…**_

Me llamo Serena Tsukino, tengo 15 años y estudio en el colegio Juban. Vivo con mis padres y mi hermano Sammy a los cuales quiero mucho. Mi padre es un fotógrafo profesional de un gran periódico y mi madre es ama de casa, mientras que mi hermano aun esta en primaria.

Mis mejores amigas son Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina y Molly que se mudo hoy por una nueva sucursal que abrió la mama de ella en esta cuidad. Mis mejores amigos son Andrew, Seiya y Haruka, hermano de menor de papa, es decir, es mi tío pero no lo veo como tal así que… es mi mejor amigo.

Me encantan los deportes, jugar y además de eso COMER CUALQUIER DULCE!! Son mis aficiones mas queridas hasta que lo conocí a el en una de las fiesta que hizo mi amigo Haruka en su departamento allí lo conocí, pero el andaba con una pelirroja… creo que se llamaba Beryl… desde ese mismo momento la odie! A el lo conocí un poco mas y se que estudia medicina no porque me lo haya dicho, sino que Andrew estudia lo mismo y me lo comento. Haruka se dio cuenta de mi atracción y de una vez me advirtió que era un chico muy difícil porque solo buscaba chicas de una noche y no cree en el amor.

Así que dos meses después de eso, a pesar de que nos encontramos en el Crown o de regreso, salida o entrada de cualquier lugar no me saluda me ignora y además me hace rabiar como hace unos momentos…

De este personaje es hermano de Seiya, uno de mis mejores amigos de la preparatoria, le he preguntado sobre su hermano y el a descubierto mi secreto y me dijo lo mismo que Haruka, y añadió que no quería que saliera perjudicada porque, para el su hermano era su mejor amigo y ejemplo a seguir….

Mis amigas no saben de esto y creo que no les diré… aun! La semana que entra es el festival de primavera y me escogieron para presentarla obra que será la de Romeo y Julieta. Yo seré Julieta y Rubeus, un compañero de clases será el Romeo. Todos mi amigos asistirán y espero que el también…

Creo que todo esto es lo que les diré de mi por el momento, aunque no se si cambien las cosas de un momento a otro con mi nuevo plan…

**¿SERA UN BUEN PLAN?**

_hola!! Buenas, buenas!! Pues soy una chica nueva haciendo un fic de Sailor moon! Generalmente lo he hecho de Rurouni Kenshin (amo a mi pelirrojo ^^) pero mi sueño de toda la vida es encontrar a un Darien!!!_

_Es un fic que a lo largo será divertido! Creo? Jeje tendrá mucho romance y muchas complicaciones también… veremos que pasan en la obra? Les dirá Serena sobre sus sentimientos a sus amigas? Seiya la ayudara en su plan de con quista? Y lo mas importante__**…. ¿Cual es el plan de conquista?**_

_Jeje bueno nos veremos en el próximo cap!!_

_Tratare de subirlo lo mas rápido que pueda.._

_Besitos con sabor a tutti-frutty…_

_See you later_

_Amary-san**_


	2. Discutiendo el plan con TU!

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

**Capitulo 2: Discutiendo el plan con… TU!!!**

Me desperté a eso de las 3.00 de la tarde, me estire en la cama y mire un tiempo el techo decidiéndome a contarle o no a Seiya sobre mi plan… pero eso no era lo que me aterraba, sino el que me diera la espalda. Voltee otra vez a ver el reloj y eran las 3.15pm así que dándome toda la valentía posible me bañe, me envolví con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas de tiritas unas sandalias azules claros de tacón bajo y un poco de brillo labial, baje y vi a mi hermano Sammy jugando Play Station así que le dije que volvería dentro de un rato y Salí de ese encierro.

Caminado se piensa mejor dijo una vez Amy. Con aire puro las ideas se te despejan las dudas me recomendó Lita. Respira tres veces y al botar ese aire comprimido tiraras tus necesidades quedándote tus planes a realizar me confió Raye. Y las otras Muchachas también me dijeron otras cosas y eso fue lo que hice…

Mi plan era muy sencillo solo tenia que tener la compañía de un gran chico muy cercano a Darien para que esta "relación amorosa" no le fuera indiferente.. Y para que mejor que mi GRAN amigo Seiya el hermano menor de Darien.

El plan ¿? Bueno eso lo sabrán cuando se lo cuente a Seiya. Mi amigo no me podía decir que no.. O ¿si? Prefiero pensar que no me va a salir con la patada del año así que le diré mi plan y si me dice que no... Romperé cualquier relación con el.!!

Decidida como estaba después de dar y dar vueltas en el parque me dirijo a la casa del aludido con la gran esperanza y la hiperactividad que me caracteriza. Caminado hacia la casa de Seiya me conseguí con Amy y Mina que iban para el Crown Center y rechazando su invitación de acompañarlas sigo hasta la casa de mi gran amigo.

Toco el timbre de la gran casa y espero unos minutos estoy de espalda a la puerta y cuando escucho que se esta abriendo me voltee y…

Hola!, buenas tardes por favor me gustaría…. TU!!!- Empecé a decir de forma amable pero el tu! Me salio de la manera mas áspera y sorprendida posible… era…

Wow, miren a quien tenemos aquí- me dijo de manera sarcástica- disculpe señorita pero no tenemos pan duro..- y coloco una de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras de almas y conciencias…- no me digas que hasta te volviste muda?- pregunto irónico.

Dios… me encantaría que cuando viniera a la casa de Seiya no me encontrara con obstáculos agrios- dijo ella mirando al cielo de manera dramática mientras que Darien la miraba con una mueca en sus labios- este niño, me podrías llamar a Seiya?- dijo ella un poco molesta y feliz por haber visto a su chico quita sueño.

Mmm… creo que no me dala gana- dijo el sacudiéndose las ropas pero de un momento a otro y con movimientos gatunos se acerco a Serena y…- pero si me dices las palabras mágicas yo te lo llamo y además te prometo…- y suspiro en su oído susurrando sensualmente- una noche inimaginable- haciendo que a Serena se le olvide a que vino el plan… como vivía, que estudiaba.. existía el sol? Así el que se llamaba Darien Chiba? Siii ese era…

Y entonces cabeza de chorlito… ¿aceptas?- dijo y ella contuvo la respiración pues ya el estaba encima de ella con su respiración dándole en la mejilla y su voz tan sexy!!!! Esa mirada de Dios griego y ese cuerpo de…. Ayyyy morire FELIZ!!…

Y-y-yo… yo- y tomando entereza de no se donde cambie mi mirada de corazoncitos a una de recreo absoluta cambio que el noto y se enderezo- Yo querido entrometido no salgo con idiotas que piensan con el "cerebro de entrepiernas"- le dije haciendo comillas con mis deditos dejando sorprendido a mi querido Príncipe en versión humana- además si piensas que soy como tu amiguitas, te equivocas nene!!- le dije dándole pinchazos con mi dedo índice en el hombro- y bueno si no sirves para llamar a tu hermano sino solo para dar satisfacción oral, tranquilo yo lo llamare por celular y hablare con el… Gracias idiota! Por nada- me di la vuelta pero el me tomo del brazo y…

Mira niña del Demonio….- y me miro con esos ojos relampagueantes de rabia.

¿Que?- le replique altanera- acaso si vas a llamar a tu hermano?.

Serás… bah! Perder tiempo con niñas no es mi estilo sabes?- me contesto el- además de que hacer una buena obra de Caridad de vez en cuando no le hacia mal a ninguno pero bueno.. Ya nadie aprecia las piadosas "Ofertas"- y saco a relucir esa faceta arrogante que odio y amo del, era como estar en una encrucijada pasional, pues quería defenderme con todo pero los ataques eran severos y los aceptaba gustosa…

Serena!!!- escuche mi nombre que lo decía una voz detrás de mi mientras que mis ojos veían los de Darien entre dolidos, confusos y enrabiados…

Querido Seiya!!- le respondí el abrazo que me dio por la espalda mientras que Darien levantaba las cejas- te estaba buscando pero tu sabes que los_**perros guardianes**_ de tu casa no tienen una pizca de educación,- dije poniendo énfasis en PERROS y mirando divertida a Darien sin cambiar mi expresión angelical hacia Seiya- pero la próxima vez te llamare antes o sino solo traeré un buen hueso de roer para que se entretenga- termine dándole un gran y sonoro beso cerca de los labios a mi querido amigo- Seiya será que podemos salir necesito contarte algo?- le pidió ella haciendo un pucherito con su boca y mirándole con esos ojitos de Gatica sacrificada y Seiya con una sonrisa de esas compresivas asintió.

Ahorita me explicas todo eso linda si- saliendo del asombro del beso y la frase dicha la dijo con toda una ambigüedad – Pasa y me cambio de ropa y salimos hacia al Crown Center si?- me pregunto devolviéndome el beso cerca de mis labios bajo la mirada inquisidora del príncipe.

Ok!- le respondí y entrando de la mano con Seiya pasamos por un lado de Darien quien me miro extraño y yo solo le saque la lengua y en mi mirada salía mi niña interior divertida..

**Marcador del dia: Serena 1- Darien 0**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me encontraba en el living de la casa que era de un color salmón, y unos muebles blancos con unos detalles en los cojines de color beige que dejaban encantados hasta el más increíble personaje que llegue entrar. Habían varios cuadros y estantes llenos de adornos una mesita donde la sirvienta minutos atrás había dejado mi chocolate líquido y mis galletas de coco y las otras de canelas. Darien después de tal encontronazo me había dejado allí en la sala sin mas ni mas..

**Flash back**

Dentro de 15 minutitos vuelvo linda- me dijo Seiya y el subió corriendo los escalones dejándome a mi solita con la **bestia** que tenia como hermano y que **Yo** había hecho enojar..

Lamento lo que dije cabeza de chorlito- dijo el con su sonrisa arrogante y una voz altanera

Se nota… Idiota!- le replique mirándolo de forma cínica teniendo una distancia promedio aunque me encantaría estar sumamente cerca de el!

Aunque tu aun debes creer en arco iris y en la cigüeña- me dijo en forma sardónica haciendo que me ponga rígida- creo que solo tendrás un novio estúpido y cuando te despiertes un día dirás.. Tengo 40 años, soltera y virgen- dijo el haciéndome sentir mal.

Espero que estés feliz Darien- le dije con los ojos acuosos mientras que el borraba de su cara esa sonrisa arrogante- tranquilo ya no te molestare mas, yo.. Disculpa lo que te dije si?- le comente y me retire a la salita donde salude a Berjerite y me dijo que me traía lo de siempre.

Oye, cabeza de chorlito- voltee y vi a Darién en la entrada del living recostado en el soporte de madera.

mmm- di como respuesta y volví a mirar en frente entonces escuche unos pasos y…

Siento mucho haberte tratado mal- me dijo cuando se sentó en el sillón de en frente- he tenido un día bastante estresante en la universidad y bueno la quise pagar con alguien y ese alguien siempre es Seiya pero entonces tu me buscaste la lengua, yo me insinúe y.. Me porte como un Patan!- me miro a los ojos y yo trague grueso- de verdad, creo que ya no me asumirás como el serio y la piedra Chiba, ahora te asuste y me tendrás miedo- dijo el con una sonrisa… ¿triste?

Jajaja siempre te vi de piedra y muy serio- le declare- pero no sabia que tenias tal carácter – sonreí y el relajo los hombros y no tengo nada de que reclamarte o disculparte puesto que yop también me sobresalte.- le dije y el me sonrío sincero y yo JURO que me derretí.

Bueno cabeza de chorlito ya aclarado todo me despido!- me dijo se levanto y se fue y yo aun en trance solo pude escuchar cuando me llamo de nuevo.

¿ah?- di a modo de respuesta.

A ver si estudias y superas el 30 sobre cien que sacaste…- dijo divertido- no le pegues malas mañas a Seiya y baje su promedio seria un desperdicio para nuestra familia- dijo levantando los hombros y viéndome como una niña.

UYYYY!!! CALLATE INSOPORTABLE ARROGANTE!!!- le grite mientras le tiraba un cojín.

Jajaja- se río el lindo descarado de mi príncipe hasta que lo perdí de vista.

**Fin del flash back**

Bueno al menos conocí otra faceta de mi Príncipe- dije muy bajito.

Sere… - dijo grito Seiya desde el segundo piso y bajo con una de sus tantas camisetas de color azul rey y unos jeans unas botas deportivas y su común coleta. Pero esos ojos negros brillantes y vivarachos eran los que siempre me hacían confiar en el.

Nos vamos mi rico bombón? – y yo sonriéndole le asentí me presto su brazo y así nos fuimos pero antes- Hermano!! Me voy regreso luego Ok! See you later- le grito para cerrar la puerta…

Caminamos entre lo visto, lo hecho, lo que no habíamos contado y cosas que habían pasado y que aun seguían fervientemente allí presente como nuestro cariño mutuo… llegamos al parque y nos sentamos en nuestra banca preferida esa que daba la vista completa del parque Central.

Seiya- comencé yo a decir de un lindo silencio- yo necesito que me ayudes a conquistar a Darien- le solté sin ningún tipo de anestesia.

Q- Que????- dijo el levantándose y mirándome como una loca sin remedio además del grito proferido- ESTAS LOCA!!- exclamo de nuevo.

No, no lo estoy- le respondí tranquilamente para luego- y MAS locas estarán las que se acostaron contigo!!- le devolví enojada.

OYE!!- me reclamo- ay! Serena Tsukino y ahora que le paso a tu cabecita loca para que me vengas con esa- me dijo el sentándose de nuevo y sobandose la sienes.

Lo que pasa es que ya llevo cerca de de los tres meses que lo conocí y bueno ya no duermo, voy muy mal en clases y como muchos mas dulces que antes- le di como respuesta el me miro y yo entendí que no le había convencido porque me miro como Darien hace rato.. Divertido!

Sere.. Bombón…- empezó el tomándome de los hombros- jeje espero no te enojes conmigo por esto pero.. tu siempre has ido mal en clases y siempre comes una cantidad elevada de dulces… y sobre lo del sueño si puede que seas grave pero eso no indica que estés enamorada linda!- me dijo con ternura.

Seiya!!- exclame- verlo me confunde sabes? Siento una alegría y un desconcierto.. Me provoca llorar y reír; quiero saltar y a la vez sentada con el… quiero que haya un gran silencio y al mismo tiempo mucha bulla! Me siento sola y acompañada… y no solo eso sino que lo amo con la misma intensidad que protesto cuando estoy con el y sus grandes frases arrogantes- dije sacando una sonrisa- Seiya yo se que siempre ando pidiéndote cosas y que cada vez yo te hago las cosas mas difíciles.. Pero yo en verdad me enamore de tu hermano y si tú no me ayudas será.... tomado como un plan de alta traición contra mi persona…

Bombón tanto tu como mi hermano son muy especiales para mi!- me dijo el acariciándome la mejilla- no puedo escoger y si lo hago…- y se cayo un segundo – perderé a alguno de los dos.

Seiya… mira si yo veo que nada de que planeo esta resultando te juro que lo dejare y te Hare desistir- le dijo ella decidida- pero por favor no digas que no porque entonces me estarás dando la espalda al igual le doy yo la espalda a las matemáticas- dijo ella con una sonrisa que le saco una buena carcajada a Seiya.

Ok gatita.. Acepto!- dijo el al fin rendido ante tanto encanto, amor y sinceridad.

Bueno ya que aceptaste el plan es el siguiente- dijo ella con una sonrisa oscura que a Seiya le dio mas que miedo, Curiosidad!- yo conquistare a Darién por medio de los instintos y mi gran inteligencia en bruta!- le empezó a explicar ella y Seiya se sentía aturdido.

Serena, no te entiendo nada- le replico el con una gran gota.

Es sencillo tu y yo nos haremos pasar por novios de mentiritas, haciendo explotar mis cualidades como lo hiciste con "ella"- explico Serena emocionada- y ya te contare la **fase B** en su momento por ahora confórmate con la **fase A-** le dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.

Ok ya entendí la primera fase- dijo el también muy emocionado por los planes locos de Serena- y cuando comienza el esplendido plan?- le pregunto el ansioso.

Pues hoy comienza la **fase A.1**- empezó ella- que dará inicio cuando tu le digas a Darien sobre nuestro gran noviazgo y luego la **Fase A** será completada en la obra de teatro de la semana siguiente…- le dijo Serena misteriosa.

Oye y hablando de la obra, quien quedo de Romeo entre Rubeus y Yaten?-

Rubeus- dijo ella emocionada

Oh no! Ya capte tu parte del plan…- dijo el viéndola divertido- mi hermano cuando se entere querrá matarnos- le dijo Seiya impactándose la palma en la cara.

No si antes logro que me ame!- dijo ella convencida totalmente dándole ánimos a el.

Ok bombón entonces ese día de la obra de primavera tu y yo…-

Seremos novios formales…- concluyo ella decidida.

_Porque era…_

**AHORA O NUNCA… ¿CIERTO?**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Holaaaaa!! Como están lindas y grandes lectoras!! Son todos unos amores de verdad que no tengo palabras para decir como me sentí al momento que leía cada rw…

Quise hacer ver una faceta de Darién que no fuera la ideal y una Serena para nada indefensa como una gatita.. Además de que mostré parte del plan loquito de Serena jeje… Pues como leyeron Seiya le dio su gran apoyo en este recorrido con la chica bombón!! Veremos que pasa en el próximo cap que traerá a las sailor scouts en **ACTION!!** Jeje solo es un decir puesto que este es un **A/U** y no hay nada de malignas ok! Ehhh!! Que mas… bueno si se me olvidaba…

_**FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER!!!!!**_

**Ahora contestare los rw:**

_Cherrie SA__: hola linda!! Tu tienes una gran instancia en este mundo de la historia así que gracias por darme la bienvenida y tu apoyo en mi"interesante" fic! es un gran honor!! Espero que te agrade el segundo cap de mi historia y me acompañes a lo largo de ella…. Besitos con sabor a frutas.._

_usa-ko555chiva__: hola corazón!! Graciasss!!! Tu rw me lleno de mucha alegría y no es para menos que te pongas tristes cuando no siguen una historia… y bueno estate tranquila que con PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!! Dar a mucho de que hablar creo! Jajajaja gracias por darle tu apoyo mi fic… espero que el segundo chap te haya gustado y si es así déjanos un rw!! Cuídate un besote con sabor a frutitas… _

_pichicoy__: holaaaaa!! Tu rw fue uno de los que me dio muchas energías para seguir haciendo este fic que semanal!! Jejeje gracias por tus ansias, espero que queden un poco saldadas y sino avísame que mas quieres saber y yo te las respondo!! Okis!! Besitos con sabor a frutillas… cuídate y espero que te guste el 2do cap de este fic!! ^^_

_sailor lady: jajajaja hola bonita!! Pues eres una gran chica!! Gracias por darme ánimos.. Espero llenar tus expectativas y tener mas datos de tu intuición como eso de que van a pasar muchas cosas hahaha que sino!! Espero que te gusten las próximas situaciones! Y los próximos capítulos también… que vivan Darién& Serena!! Cuídate y besitos con sabor a frutitas…_

_cindy: jajaja hola corazón!! Ahiii un montón de gracias!! Pues espero que sea entretenía porque a mi me encanta hacerla y pues es difícil de ver así pero aquí en mi loquísima historia se vera de ese modo, espero no te incomode y lo disfrutes!! Te gustara este cap?? Un ansiemos a que si! Te espero para el tercer capitulo!! Besitos dulces, cuídate ^^_

_**Preguntas del capitulo: Serena podrá conquistar a Darién? Hará Seiya una gran actuación para llevar acabo el plan? Se comerán el cuento las chicas o les dirán la verdad? Y la mas importante de todas… llegara Darién a amar a Serena???**_

Quería agradecer además a todas aquellas que colocaron como historia favorita este fic… son todos apreciados!! Muchas gracias!!

_Cherrie SA,_

_pichicoy‏_

_Aiven Chiva,_

_Sailorgisselle_

_Nathyot_

_maring_

Sin mas que decirles porque ya dije muxo!! Me toca decirles Tomatazos, zapatos o piropos serán…

¡¡Bienvenidos!!

ATTE: Amary-san**


	3. Nuevos Complices!

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

**Capitulo 3: Nuevos Cómplices…**

_**En el sub.-conciente de Serena…**_

Ese mismo día después de haberle contado todo a Seiya me acompaño a mi casa y en camino le explique ese juego de palabras que le había dicho a Darién, me acuerdo y paso por una serie de emociones… Pena que trae un sonrojo con el; exaltación por no saber lo que pensara mi príncipe; luego risa COMO FUI CAPAZ DE DECIRLE TODO ESO!!! y por ultimo a resignación a saber que nunca cambiare…

Y Seiya como siempre riéndose de mi gran espectáculo VIP para Darién Chiba, uyyyy como lo odio… bueno a veces! Es mi mejor amigo no¿?... es una cosa que aun hoy mi amigo Haruka y yo dejamos en duda.

En fin, desde ese día Seiya y yo no la pasamos muy juntos… si fuera, posible antes éramos como cachorritos sin madre y ahora parecemos garrapatas.. HEMOS INVOLUCIONADO!!! Se dice así¿? Bahh yo que se.. Serena Tsukino no se deja por nadie y menos por una palabrita mal escrita, si lo esta, y si no bueee entonces es que soy un genio en bruto!!

Las chicas nos preguntaron y no le pudimos decir estábamos muertos de pena y bueno lo dejamos para un día antes de la obra. Con respecto a Darién, me contó Seiya que lo vio muy resignado pero con el ceño fruncido al momento que le comento que se me había declarado esa noche en la cual, habíamos peleado(Darién y yo), no me contó mas nada, pero a mi querido concursante a príncipe, es decir, mi lindo, bello, sexy, caballeroso y poderoso Darién no lo e visto desde ese día de la pelea y ha Andrew tampoco… han entrado en exámenes finales de primavera y bueno según Haruka dice que los invito a la obra y al concierto que darán Seiya y sus amigos! Estoy ansiosa por tal suceso.. Veré a Darién y además comenzara todo mi **"GENIAL" **plan.

Después de recordar todo esto mi cerebro pide un momento de descanso así que voy a bañarme, comer y dormir… pues mañana tendré que contarles sobre mi noviazgo a las chicas solo dos días para el gran comienzo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola Darién- saludo un joven chico bronceado y con grandes expectativas que van a velocidades extremas..

Hola- devolvió este concentrado en un libro de anatomía- que tal, estudiaste para el examen- dio un bostezo pequeño- si seguimos así no quedaremos sin… - y no prosiguió ya que por sus ojos paso una gran chica con muchas proporciones en diferentes ángulos y porciones- Wao, eso si que seria una gran Odisea, viste a esa castaña- diciendo esto la aludida volteo con una sonrisa coqueta y sacando una tarjeta de en medio de sus pechos se la dejo en la mesa diciéndole "cuando quieras Eros" y lanzándole cierta mirada a su parte baja se fue dejando a Darién parte atraido y parte decepcionado- Otra Fácil… el mundo esta rodeada de ellas- dijo en un suspiro negando con la cabeza.

Jajaja créeme que cuando te enamores no lo veras de ese modo amigo- le devolvió el otro sentándose en la mesa y tomando la tarjeta de la castaña- además lo que viene fácil, fácil se va- completo.

Y así es como debe ser, Haruka- este solo frunció el ceño- además cuando Michiru no había aparecido ni Andrew estaba tan enamorado de Reyka ustedes eran iguales a mi!- devolvió este.- que tiempo aquellos- dijo con adoración a sus recuerdos de esos tres, eran imparables.. y todo eso se volvió Imparable..

Ya, y que pasa si te enamoras?- le pregunto a la vez que llamaban a una de las camareras.

¡¿QUE?!- exclamo Darién pero al ver la expresión seria de Haruka- me refiero a que hay tantas mujeres para enamorarse de una, además si algunas pensé que lo estaba entonces hay un problema, y es que me creo un trauma psicológico- dijo con aire dramático mientras que Haruka movía la cabeza- y por eso le tengo fobia al amor y…- se le quedo viendo sensualmente a la camarera que se sonrojo de inmediato.

q- q- que desean señores?- pregunto esta sintiéndose atrapada por esas orbes azules casi negras y esa sonrisa arrogante.

Se puede pedir al dulce melocotón que tengo en frente- le respondió con su voz cargada de erotismo mientras que Haruka se levaba una mano a sus sienes y empezar a masajear el área, menos mal había dejado de ser así, pues aunque Michiru y el aun no tenia nada concreto en verdad se enamoro de esa mujer y no la quería perder por nada. La camarera empezó a babear literalmente y Darién se sintió complacido- jajaja tranquila primor, es broma- le dijo viendo un rayo de desilusión- aunque se pueden hacer excepciones- y le guiño el ojo haciendo suspirar no solo a la camarera sino a las chicas de las mesas aladas- bueno yo quiero un capuchino y una ración de galletas saladas.- dijo este volviendo a enfocar su atención en el libro fingidamente, ya que veía de reojo a la pequeña camarera que no hacia mas que resaltar sus pechos y subirse discretamente la falda…** "todas eran fáciles" **se dijo con resignación.

Y usted señor- dijo muy contenta y coqueta la chica a lo que Haruka casi al borde del asco contesto- quiero un café cargado y una botella de agua para llevar.- vio que la chica se inclinaba con mas énfasis y hacia saltar los pequeños pechos que tenia y se veía por aquel uniforme volteo a ver a Darién cuando esta se dio media vuelta- ¿Y?- le inquirió.

Otra fácil- dijo con desden.

Vas a ir mañana a la fiesta del primavera de los chicos?- indago Haruka colocando sus manos juntas sobre la mesa y Darién cerraba su libro.

Pues no quisiera- dijo este cansado y tallándose los ojos rojizos por dormir muy poco en esa semana- pero se lo prometí a Seiya y ha Andrew que se lo prometió a la cabeza de chorlito- dijo dando un gran bostezo.

A Serena?- dijo sorprendido Haruka.

Si, ayer me llamo y me invito a mi también- dijo este aburrido.

¿Quién? Serena o Andrew- dijo preocupado por su sobrina.

Pues Andrew, con la cabeza de chorlito casi ni hablo y cuando lo hacemos nos matamos con diferentes discursos.- dijo este mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y recordando aquellos sucesos pasados con esa pequeñaza- en fin, no me queda otra de ir- dijo el fingiendo fastidio.

En ese momento llego la camarera y cuando le dejo el capuchino y una servilleta a Darién, este noto algo anotado en el así que subiendo la mirada picara le dijo un "gracias" ambiguo mientras que Haruka se sentía peor que una bombilla.

Darién no tienes que fingir- le dijo Haruka un poco molesto- además a ti te encantan esos eventos porque puedes ligarte a las tías que van para tan festival- el aludido sonrío sin ganas de seguir mintiendo- y bueno lo de mi linda cabecita de bombón, ella es así contigo porque tu la molestas mucho- agrego un poco feliz porque podía abordar el tema y descubrir los pensamientos de su gran amigo.

Bahh es una pequeña que apenas esta saliendo del cascaron- le devolvió Darién- no estudia, piensa que todo viene del cielo y me imagino que aun debe de creer en el angelito de la guardia y en los príncipes azules- comento con burla- jajaja – dijo riéndose con maldad de Serena.

Ay Darién te veo grave- le dijo realista Haruka- acuérdate que de lo que mas te burlas es lo que mas deseas- dijo complacido de la repentina seriedad de su amigo- o ya la quieres?- pregunto con burla Haruka.

Haruka detesto cuando te vuelves filosofo- dijo molesto Darién- y no, no me gusta tu querida sobrina, además es novia de mi hermano- contesto el dándole un pequeño sorbo al café para luego morder una galleta salada pero Haruka que había tenido una sonrisa mordaz en sus labios, la elimino cuando escucho la ultima frase…

QUE SERENA ¿QUE?- grito a todo pulmón en la cafetería y Darién sonrío para sus adentros.

**Marcador: Darién:1- Haruka: 1 **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno Seiya es hoy o nunca.. Llama a Raye y le dices que tenemos una reunión antes de sus audiciones y que le revelaremos el porque de nuestros pegadísimos encuentros- dijo Serena entregándole el celular a Seiya mientras estaban sentados debajo un gran árbol con un gran picnic.

Bombón, se dice ahora o nunca- le corrigió con burla, seria grandioso que su hermano se diera de cuenta de lo que se esta perdiendo- y esta bien las llamo yo, pero en donde nos reunimos?- le pregunto buscando el numero de la susodicha en los contactos.

Bueno dile que las vemos aquí dentro de quince minutos- le recomendó Serena y este asintió.

Luego de la llamada y de los quince minutos… todas estaban allí viéndoselas caras en especial Seiya y Serena, hasta que Raye con un arranque de histeria y "CURIOSIDAD" exclamo.

MALDICION!! Ya hablen porque sino me voy a mi ensayo de Canto- le reclamo a los dos y estos respingaron sabían como era Raye cuando se enfadaba, candela pura…

SOMOS NOVIOS- gritaron los dos sincronizados y con miedo.

….- por parte de las scouts.

¿Chicas?- volvieron a decir los dos con preocupación.

COMO ES ESO DE QUE SON NOVIOS!!!- grito Mina con ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Serena- suspiro Amy aterrorizada totalmente.

Creo que me voy a des…- y así Raye aterrizo en los brazos de litas que tenia ligeramente abierta la boca y seguía mirando a Serena incrédula.

Ayyy.. No nos dejen con la curiosidad en vida- dijo Mina totalmente emocionada haciendo que las demás concientes se agregaran a ese club.

Si yo también quiero saber- dijo Raye en un hilo de voz pero su mirada era de total escrutinio dentro de la preocupada de Serena que le hizo una señal a sus amigas que pasaron por alto y quisieron saber.. Así que rindiéndose le jalo la manga a Seiya y…

Bueno es que Seiya.. Yo… el… hay tu cuéntales Seiya- le dijo Serena tapándose la cara con sus dos manos dejando a Seiya pálido e intranquilo… y solo!!

¿¿YO??- Exclamo el chico mirándola incrédulo- bueno..Gracias por dejarme solo Serena ingrata- Le susurro con rencor y ella asintió- ha! Bueno la cosa es que Serena esta enamorada de mi hermano Darién y como este ni le hace mosquito que mi bombón exista, entonces ella lo quiere conquistar a través de los "instintos"- empezó el haciendo comillas en instintos- no se que es lo que planea en sí, pero mediante avance el plan me lo ira diciendo- continuo el viendo a Mina como con cada palabra se le ensanchaba mas la sonrisa- lo cierto es que un día ella fue a mi casa y después de una gran acalorada discusión con Darién- le dirigió una mirada picara a Serena que lo veía colorada- me explico el comienzo de su plan con eso de instintos no se que querrá decir, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba a alguien que estuviera muy cerca de mi hermano y le doliera que el tuviera tal oportunidad con ella y el no!- continuo el chico mientras que todas abrían ligeramente la boca y eso entusiasmaba y enloquecía a Seiya, ya que era el centro de atención- en seguida, me dijo que esa noche le comentara a mi hermano que era el novio de Serena y que así se completaría la **Fase A.1 **del plan y que la** Fase A** se completaría el día de la obra,- proseguía Seiya con la historia- pues como ya todo el mundo sabe aquí en la gran Colegio.. Secundaria y Preparatoria Juban que el protagonista que acompañara a Serena en la obra será Rubeus… y hasta allí mis queridas chicas va el reporte del mes, sigan pendientes para el próximo mensaje mensual se despide un muy cansado Seiya Chiba, que por cierto casi no tiene aliento para seguir hablando Y… debe cuidar una garganta para mañana y no decepcionar a sus fans..- y con un hilo de voz y teniendo los pómulos rojizos aspiro fuertemente para coger todo aquel aire perdido y Amy le ofreció un vaso de agua gigante que en segundos engulló pidiendo mas…

Pero luego de tal gesto nada… nadie se atrevía a hablar!

¿Y?- pregunto Serena con la cabeza metida entre las piernas.. Pasaron unos segundos que fueron minutos eternos para chica de Chonguitos.

Como se te ocurrió eso Serena?- Pregunto Raye sentada y mirándola como a una Diosa aparecida… tenia las manos unidas a modo de rezo y la miraba con ojitos brillosos en forma de estrella al igual que Mina y Lita.

Al escuchar esto Serena alzo la cabeza en jubilo y las miro con sorpresa- ¿¿Qué?? Que dijeron chicas -pregunto en un hilo de voz sorprendida.

Wao, Sere… nunca pensé que tuvieras una mente brillante dentro de tanto pastel y manga-seguía Raye en tal paréntesis con Mina y Lita.

JAJAJA- se río ella arrogante- les dije que tenia una inteligencia en bruta mis pequeñas pupilas…- le dijo Serena mirándose las uñas con desden siendo vigilada por Seiya que ya se había recuperado y la veía feliz por lo menos no se habían ido por el lado negativo… aun…

Pero sabes algo Serena..- intervino Amy por primera vez en todo aquel asunto y Serena volteándose feliz espero lo que viniera por parte de Amy- Eso es estar jugando con los sentimientos de alguien inconcientemente pues Darién no te ama y eso tu lo sabes, además te estas haciendo un daño a ti misma si tu plan no resulta como quieres- continuo mirando a todos los presentes cualquier atisbo de admiración había pasado quedando un aura pesada- y no solo eso estas metiendo a gente que es sumamente importante tanto para el implicado como para los implicantes- dijo Amy seria mientras a Serena le subía la culpa- sin embargo,- continuo- tienes mi apoyo pues eres mi amiga y aunque tu plan es un poco loco y no lo has contado completo me quiero incluir en el!!- dijo con una sonrisa tanto en los labios como en los ojos dejando asombrado a todos menos a Mina que también exclamo!

Pues yo también estoy enamorada por primera vez- declaro ella dejando a todos con la boca y lengua abierta y afuera – y tengo al chico ideal cercano a el para que quiera ser mi novio- continuo sonrojada- así que a pesar de lo que dijo Amy, puede salir malísimo pero lo quiero intentar- concluyo ella feliz.

Bueeennnoo- empezó Lita-a mi también me gusta alguien y ese chico tiene novia pero escuche que ella no lo quiere como se debe y lo engaña con otro- se justificó – así que también me quiero incluir en el plan!- le determino ella- no hay duda que tu plan es singular y muy a la Serena Tsukino, además de que entre todas es mejor… TE APOYO AMIGA!!- dijo dándole un efusivo abrazo a Serena que estaba anonadada.

Y yo también quiero!!- exclamo Raye sonrojada- me encanta un chico y el no sabe que existo al igual que Serena, así que al diablo si jugamos con los sentimientos de ellos inconciente o concientemente, en la mayoría de los casos ellos los hacen y nosotras no replicamos, así que "A LA MIERDA EL MACHISMO Y VIVA LA FEMINIDAD!!!"- exclamó Raye levantando su puño al aire siendo seguidos por todas menos por Seiya.

OYE!!- le reclamo el moreno- yo no juego..- pero viendo las caras de cinco chicas contra el solito- yo mejorcito me cayo- e hizo una señal de cierre de pantalón en su boca.

Chicas, gracias, ustedes son lo máximo!- chillo Serena en un abrazo de grupo impulsado por ella- pero no quiero que estén metida aquí, no había puesto atención a lo que había dicho Amy y es verdad los chicos que ustedes quieran tal vez las odien al final como Darién conmigo- dijo ella afligida pero no derrotada- a pesar de eso no me importa y seguiré con mi camino hacia la conquista – dijo ella en medio del abrazo.

Y nosotras también- dijeron las cuatro chicas.

No!- dijo Seiya- no se puede verdad Serena?- busco ayuda pero ya Serena le estaba contándole parte del plan que se cumplirá mañana con su hermano- pero que rápido cambia de opinión, vaya que es dura-dijo pero nadie le escucho así que hablo mas fuerte- y ahora como hay Santos nuevos los viejos no hacemos milagros eh?- le reclamo el pero fue tomado de ambos lado por dos chicas diferente y lo sentaron dentro del circulo de chicas.

Serás bendito Seiya- le dijo Raye en burla- pues eres relegado pero hasta ahí, además dinos…- le sugirió Raye con un aura extraña que al aludido le dio miedo- no tienes a alguien que quieres conquistar porque en verdad la amas??- le pregunto esta encima de Seiya- ah? Ah? AHHHH???- dijeron las tres scouts mas curiosas, es decir, Serena, Raye y Mina, pues ya Lita sabia y Amy pues también ya que la respuesta tenia que ver con ella.

Seiya se sentía en un culto, donde el cometido del día de hoy era el decir la verdad verdadera sobre los amores las chicas hablaron de que les gustaba una sola persona y el desde hace rato también le gustaba solo una persona… y muy hermosa…. Que tenía que ver con Amy…. Si… tan bella… ella era….

SEIYA!!!- exclamaron las tres chicas impacientes.

Ahiii!!- se asusto después de haber salido de su letargo- y bueno claro que me gusta una niña.. una sola!!- confeso el complaciendo a las chicas- claro, esta bien también le entro… es mejor intentar y haber perdido, que perder sin intentar- dijo el sonriéndoles.

Así se habla -exclamaron de nuevo Serena, Raye y Mina.

Y ahora que hacemos mis queridas scouts- le pregunto Seiya a las chicas que asomaron una sonrisita maliciosa acompañada de una risa macabra- oh no! Pobre de mi!!!- dijo haciendo una plegaria silenciosa al cielo de que no se perjudicase mucho su magnifica popularidad.

Pues mis queridos combatientes- hablo Serena con una voz bastante tranquila - a irnos cada quien a lo suyo y esta noche en la casa de Lita se concretara TODO!!- dijo Serena ya mas emocionada…

_**Y esto no dejaba dudas de que… el plan comenzaría….**_

**!!!YA!!!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Holasss!!! Mis lindas y hermosa lectoras y escritoras!!!**

**Espero que estén muy bien.. Bueno me quiero disculpar con ustedes porque no subí en las dos semanas anteriores pero tenia miles de resma de papel sin leer y bueno tenia la idea en mi cabeza sobre el capitulo y dije que al primer chance que me diera la UNI lo haría… esta semana fue full fuerte para mi porque veo 5 materias y de las cinco tenia exámenes finales del corte!! :s **

**En fin, mis lindis no sigamos hablando de mí y hablemos de lo que nos une el FIC!!! Jeje… que les pareció? A mi me encanto tener al pobre Seiya allí metido en cosas de mujeres jajaja me acorde de un amigo y me cayo de maravilla!! Jaja y que me dicen de Darién ¿? Todo un Don Juan, no se le niega el encanto yo si fuera la camarera de la cintura para arriba seriecita y de la cintura para abajo las piernas de gelatinas… es que aquí el melocotón era EL!!!!!**

**O ¿NO?**

**Bueno, bueno… con respecto al próximo cap, lo subiré sumamente pronto ya que la semana que entra hay una semana de vacas… JUJU!! Así que esperen ansiosas que ya tengo la idea para la obra! Juju… Por fin, Rubeus entrara en juego en todo este loco plan Tsukino!!**

**Quería pedirles de favor que me hablaran de los personajes de Yaten, Taiki y Seiya! Pues aunque los uso en la serie y se argumentos de su personalidad a bases de Internet, puesto que no vi esa etapa de la serie, quiero que ustedes me hablen de ellos!! Si? Por fis… y gracias amigas mías! Porque ya somos amigas no?¿?**

**Ahora sí, a responder sus rw.. que son mi medicina, inspiración, respiración… Wao! Vaya que estoy inspirada… jeje VALEN MUCHO PARA MI!! OK, aquí vamos:**

_pichicoy__: hola chica, jajaja me encantan tus rw, siempre están tan llenos de vida que me contagias de ella y bueno si mi historia te deja con la curiosidad y pendiente para el próximo cap entonces ¡MISION CUMPLIDA! Y bueno las chicas se unieron al grupo del plan CONQUISTA de Serena Tsukino!... jajaja tu historia me dejo impactada, es similar a la mía y te puedo jurar por mi querido y bello pelirrojo (Kenshin Himura) que nunca lo había leído pero que sean similares no quiere decir que pensamos igual!! Así que sígueleeeee!! Te espero para el próximo cap... Me encanta responderte los rw ^^ besitos con sabor a patilla!! Cuídate_

_Patty Ramirez de Chiba__: holaaaa!! Bienvenida! Espero que no sea la ultima vez que te vea por aquí a ti! Que tienes una gran lista de historia y muy buenas! He leído algunas y son maravillosos y que tu me digas lo mismo! Me parece simplemente genial!! Jajaja me alegra de que te gustara el fic.. y veremos si da resultado porque hoy puede ser así y mañana dar un giro total..Para mejor si? jijijiji besitos sabor a patilla y cuídate también! Cuento contigo para la prox.. oks!_

_kilin__: Diosss!! Eres un sol grandísimo… yo andaba igual que tu y bueno nos desestresamos juntas por aquí.. Espero que este cap también te siente de maravilla!! Besitos con sabor a sandia, espero leerte en el próximo cap! Cuídate mucho! Y no estudiemos tanto… ^^U si claro como no (¬¬)_

_sailor lady: holaa linda! Oye no seas así, ya tienes previsto mi fic jajajaja no mentira corazón, tus datos e intuición son buenísimos para mi jeje que te pareció nuestro queridísimo príncipe y su comportamiento de Don Juan!! Totalmente a lo que describiste, sin embargo… no te diré que pasara luego ^v^ jajaja, me imagine tu cara y me dio risa jeje porque me la imagine como a Serena jeje y claro tratare de hacer lo posible por tu petición okis…gracias por tus palabras créeme que las he pensado y bueno espero que te agrade este cap, cuento contigo para el próximo Cap! Cuídate mucho y te mando besitos sabor a… sandia!! jeje _

_(NOTA: que no te quiten el INTERNET!!!!!!!!)_

_Cherrie SA__: hahaha que perspicaz.. Pero no amiga, por ahora nuestro querido Darién esta bien dormido con respecto a los sentimientos de Serena o al menos eso creo jejeje tu que me dices? Que ¿si? Bueee veremos en la historia! Gracias por rw es muy descriptivo para mi!! Jeje nos leeremos en este y el próximo cap! Cuídate muchos y besos con sabor a… patilla.. jeje_

_P.D: espero que te guste el cap ^^ _

_SereTsukino__: Hola bonita! Pues oye gracias!! Estaba saltando de alegría con tu rw.. Otra persona que me dice que el Fic los hace reír =3 mou… ers un amor!! GRACIAS!!! Por esas lindas palabras sobre las facetas de los protagonistas mas conocidos SxD jeje y si te encantan pues… ¡PRUEBA SUPERADA! Jejeje gracias! Besitos sabor a sandia! Cuídate mucho nos vemos en este y en los próximos cap! ^^_

_P.D: BIENVENIDA!!!!! ^^ _

_maring__: jajajaja también te dio risa el fic amiga? YUPI!!! Jajajaja que bueno que no sabes como se me ocurren porque de repente llegan esas ideas a mi cabeza y la armo al escribirla como muchas de ustedes y cuando veo la pantalla la tengo lista para subirla.. jajaja EMBROLLO!! Que si que! Veremos que tal nos va! De aquí allá te darás de cuenta que se sufrirá pero siempre hay un final… que aun no se como será?? =s _

_jeje en fin corazón..! BIENVENIDA!!! Y un gusto que te unieras a nosotros y sobre Seiya … bueee esta metido en todo, y cuando digo todo es.. TODO jeje!! Besitos sabor patilla!! _

_usa-ko555chiva__: hola!!!! Gracias!!! Mi cap fue chistosito en cierto aspecto para ti!! Que bueno!! ^v^ jajaja Serena enamorada, pues la quise hacer ver como una chica felizmente enrollada!! Jeje me entiendes ¿? Y lo de Rubeus se vera en el prox cap!! Muajajajaja (risa maléfica) y esa escena de Serena y Darién me resulto así salida de la nada cuando la vi dije: "Wao! De verdad que me inspire!!" Jeje gracias mi lindis eres una gran lectora!! Menos mal que no escribo jeje me esmero mucho en eso!! GRACIAS!!! Espero verte en el próximo cap, cuídate mucha mary! :p_

_P.D: besitos sabor a sandia! _

_Susy Granger__: hola!!! BIENVENIDA!! Pues muchas gracias amiga lectora yo también había notado eso, pero tu rw me lo confirmo y espero haberlo resuelto en este cap sino me avisas si!!! Jeje y claro que si veremos que mas pasara!! Besitos sabor a… patilla!! Cuídate nos vemos!! _

_princesa lunar de chiba: Hola amiga!!! BIENVENIDA!! Pues que bueno q te agraden los mundos alternos!! Y sin malignas… así será esta historia y no se como vendrán las demás.. jeje Gracias por eso de las facetas… ERES UN AMOR!!!! Y si te gusto entonces "MISIÓN SUPERADA" espero verte pronto en los prox cap! No te pierdas please!! Jeje aquí esta el cap! Espero te guste!! ^^ Besos con sabor a SANDIA!!! Jeje cuídate mucho!! _

_**Déjenme decirles que son lo mejor… las quiero!!**_

**Preguntas para el tercer cap:**

_**Cual será el plan de Serena para la Obra con Rubeus como Romeo?; Quienes serán los amores de las chicas?; Cual será el amor de Seiya?; Que tiene que ver esa chica con Amy?; Quienes serán esos candidatos de las chicas para llegar a los corazones de sus príncipes?; y la mas importante:**_

_**¿¿CAMBIARA DARIEN POR SERENA??**_

Quería agradecer además a todas aquellas que colocaron como historia favorita este fic… son todos apreciados!! Muchas gracias!!

Patty Ramirez de Chiba‏

Kilin

Saiilor ChariitoO

kary chiba`

Susy Granger

Tefa-sakura

SereTsukino

P.D: Quería, añadir además de que estoy pensando otra historia sobre estos dos personajes pero cuando ya tenga un summary se los escribo para que tengan una idea!! Jejeje

Sin mas que decirles porque ya dije muxo!! Me toca decirles ropa viejas, pan duros y piropos serán…

¡¡Bienvenidos!!

ATTE: Amary-san**


	4. Relaciones amistosas antes que amorosas…

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

**Capitulo 4: Relaciones amistosas antes que amorosas…**

_**Pensamientos de Serena:**_

Faltaban solo dos horas para que comenzara el Festival de Primavera del gran prestigiado Colegio Juban.

Se veían por todo el colegio a los alumnos encargados de la decoraciones, la comidas y los técnicos metidos de cabeza en los equipo de sonido para dejarlo preparado y en perfectas condiciones.

Mis queridas amigas estaban arreglándose en uno de los salones mientras sus trajes ya estaban planchados y esperando para ceñirles el cuerpo.

Raye estaba terminando de recriminarle a sus organizadoras en el escenario sobre la cortina dorada que esta al revés y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de tal detalle, lo quería todo perfecto como siempre. A pesar de tener su común agria personalidad, tenia muchas admiradoras(es) dentro y fuera del colegio por su muy esbelto cuerpo y belleza. No tenia comparaciones… sus ojos negros eran dos remolinos de diversión, burla y sinceridad cuando andaba de buen humor pero al contrario, esos ojos se volvían dos llamas en vilo que no dejaba a lugar a dudas que haría lo que fuera por darle su merecido a quien fuera, como fuera y cuando fuera. Sus sueño era el de ser cantante y estaba determinada a cumplirlo.

Mientras que Amy estaba en los vestuarios en compañía de Mina quien también ayudaba con los últimos retoques a los diseños medievales de los vestidos que se habían estropeado en ultimo minuto. Y es que Amy era calculadora en todo sentido de la palabra, cosa que ninguna de sus cuatro amigas podía haber cambiado. Ella era bondadosa, inteligente y amable con cualquier persona pero también muy directa en extrema sincera y rencorosa. Le gustaba mucho la natación y la costura por eso se había unido al club de diseño con Mina. Pero su mas anhelado sueño, era ser una gran doctora cosa que la impulsaba a estudiar y esforzarse mucho y por ello tenia el primer lugar en toda la preparatoria le apodaban cerebrito!

En cambio Mina, ella si era todo un caso.. Podía estar triste y muy bien estar riendo, se encariñaba muy rápido a todo, era inteligente en las artes y tarada para letras y números aunque cuando se aplicaba es realmente genial. Tenia un carácter bastante irreal.. Era feliz, cariñosa y afable con todos y por sobre todo orgullosa… nunca la habíamos visto furiosa y creo que seria el fin del mundo si lo esta.. Nos cuida a todas y ese era su mejor virtud,, nunca te deja sola en nada…. Su personalidad era lo que le daba vida a nuestro grupo. Es realmente muy hermosa y nada que envidiarle a nadie, se unió al grupo de costura porque es una gran diseñadora, de hecho ella había sido la que confeccionó los vestidos de la obra. Su gran sueño era ser una gran actriz y por ello estaba en el club teatral.. Ella tenia el papel de la nana de Julieta, nada mas ni nada menos porque había declinado por el papel protagónico… nadie entendió el porque! Y menos nosotras… pero lo que mas califica en Mina son sus pensamientos MAL INTENCIONADOS! Están coqueta... Bueno ella es todo un caso...

Lita, es la mas centrada y enamoradiza del grupo… no se podía menos que decir que en cuanto se enamora es la mejor amiga de Mina y cuando se decepciona hermana fraternal de Raye, es muy chistoso. Le encanta cocinar y es la numero uno en su club de Gimnasia y Gastronomía. Practicaba boxeo y se defendía muy bien. Es inteligente, linda y agraciada pero sobretodo educada, su familia es muy rica pero no por eso ella deja de ser humilde. Ha tenido miles y miles de novio pero todos la traicionan y se van pero no por ello dice que todos son iguales. Su gran sueño es convertirse en la mas fabulosa Chef y casarse para tener sus hijo dentro del matrimonio como Dios manda!. Su carácter es muy explosivo e impulsivo como el de Raye, aunque siempre explotaba al ultimo minuto. Generalmente los chicos le tienen miedo por sus puños, todavía me acuerdo ese golpe en Seiya no lo vimos hasta un mes después… en cambio las chicas se le acercan por ser mas confiable y protectora…

Y yo… bueno sentada en la orilla del escenario de teatro mientras que Rubeus y Yaten discuten otra vez… los dos son un caso, uno no podía ser mas orgulloso que el otro. Iba vestida con unos jeans, botas deportivas y una linda camisa turquesa de tiritas tenia el dialogo mínimamente cambiado por la escritora impuesta por el consejo de estudiantes y… estaba **ABURRIDA!!**

Quería que pasaran esas dos horas rápidamente para dar los pasos principales del PLAN! Uyyy pero no! Aun faltaban **DOS… MALDITAS…. HORAS!!!**

En fin me volteo a ver a los dos tarados esos que aun siguen peleando y le s grito un.. **"¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!!"** que los dejo sorprendidos pero que al minuto siguiente continuaron peleando sobre porque Rubeus tenia el papel protagónico y Yaten era el fraile Fray Lorenzo, mientras que el otro le respondía que el era el único que podía llegar a interpretar a Romeo por sus atributos que era desconocidos por el otro ya que no los tenia…. Y así se enfrascaban en ello de nuevo….

Y yo… bueno, sigo **ABURRIDA!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Pasadas las dos horas…**_

Los invitados y los alumnos que no se encontraban en ningún club estaban llegando al Colegio. Todo era adornado por tipos diferente de flores y que decir de las canciones que colocaba el Dj para el momento.. Todo era genial para los invitados y la Directora Morgana que estaba extasiada por tan buen trabajo hecho por sus alumnos…

_Pero las chicas scouts…_

Bueno, scouts ya llego la hora de la verdad…- dije y las chicas sonrieron mientras Lita extendió sus manos y la unimos todas- a conquistar a esos hombres que nos tienen locas por sus huesos, bíceps, tríceps, trasero y demás..- mientras que a Mina se le hacia agua la boca cuando Serena pronuncio Trasero…

Ok, tienen a sus parejas para cuando termine la Obra- pregunto ella y todas asintieron- bien! Ahora invitaron a sus objetivos y tienen las confirmaciones?- y volvieron asentir- good!- respondió Serena haciendo gracia de su buen ingles- entonces a posiciones como lo discutimos anoche- les recordó- deben dejar picados tanto a sus galanes como a sus ayudantes, entendieron?- indago y todas gritaron…

Si!!!!!- haciendo reír a Serena.

Ok, amigas nos vemos a las ocho detrás del árbol de siempre ok!- y todas asintieron y se miraron cómplices hasta que el celular de Serena sonó, era Seiya.

Donde rayos te metiste?- le pregunto ella impaciente.

_Ahí bombón se dice "hola, como estas" primero y luego tal pregunta además estoy con mi banda y…- Serena lo interrumpió._

Mira, tu hermano llego?- inquirió mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

_Bombón, mi hermano llega a las 7.30 y aun son las 7.00 espera media hora mas, ahora los otros puntos importantes si llegaron- le dijo con voz burlesca._

Ok!- le respondió enérgica- nos vemos detrás del escenario dentro de 20 minutos ok… - y colgó, mirando a sus amigas- Chicas es hora de comenzar el plan- les dijo con voz trémula de la emoción- es hora de Saludar!- termino con su sonrisa coqueta de niña encaprichada y juguetona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto será muy divertido- dijo Mina dirigiéndose a su objetivo, ese chico que la dejaba sin palabras con que refutarle, ese que la miraba con desden… uyyyy como la provocaba y muy lejos de enfadarse se enamoraba cada día mas de su…- Yaten?

Este se volvió a Mirarla mientras que entre sus manos se encontraba el teclado con el cual hacia algunas tonadas improvisadas, un contacto visual pequeño porque de nuevo presto más atención a su teclado.

Mina?- ironizo el.

Esta se molesto un poco sin embargo- oye, me dijo Seiya que tienes problemas con la materia de pintura, quieres que te ayude?- le pregunto ella contenta.

Pero este impávido, ni siquiera la volteo a mirar tocando algo en el teclado- no, gracias... – dijo aburrido- no quiero a Barbie detrás de mi! Ya te dije que tu estúpido coqueteo no sirve conmigo- le sonrío arrogante cuando la miro pero ella ya sabia que le vendría una respuesta parecida.

Jajajajajajajaja- empezó a reír como una chiquilla dejando deslocado a Yaten quien dejo de tocar- Cariño, solo quería hacerte un favor, pero bueno allá tu que te ayude quien pueda, porque créeme que no habrá quien quiera!-siseo ella molestando e incomodando al chico- y si creías que te buscaba para que fueras mi pareja- añadió con ironía haciendo que este sonriera ladinamente- te equivocas nene… no quiero a chicos egocéntricos y…. – lo miro de arriba y luego abajo con paciencia y arrogancia mientras que Yaten esperaba algo mas en la frase…- guacala, no me gustas… me parecías lindo pero ahora se bien como eres y no me gustan aquellos que se consideran la ultima coca cola del desierto, créeme lindo- expuso con cinismo- para nada lo eres- completo con una sonrisa ladina mientras que su disfraz de sirvienta de la época medieval se lo planchaba con las manos y Yaten no perdía detalle de tal acción.

Terminaste niña?- le pregunto el- porque si eso es una respuesta a una "clara" definición de que **Tu**, me repugnas entonces "cariño, créeme" que el sentimiento es mutuo- dijo este y siguió mirándola con la sonrisa- además de que me importa muy poco lo que pienses de mi, Barbie- termino el.

Jajajajaja- río ella de nuevo- de mi hacia ti si te creo eso de que "tu para mi me eres indiferente" y hasta cierto repugnante ancianito- susurro mordaz haciendo que Yaten utilizara la ultima carga de paciencia- pero yo a ti- y ella empezó a subir las escaleras con un contorneo perfecto de sus caderas y que decir de su mirada picara y divertida haciendo que Yaten se pusiera rígido al ver esos pechos que desde un principio se le hicieron irresistibles en tal vestimenta- no te soy indiferente, ni mucho menos…- le ronroneo al oído provocando un ligero escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal- repugnante..- añadió ella en un suspiro caliente que llego al cuello del chico- te parezco sensual Y atractiva- volvió a rodearlo con tal erotismo que el chico no la perdía de vista con tal captura que no había manera de perder detalle de la chica- aunque no lo admitas, y ese es el problema… "cariño"- le dijo en un susurro acariciando su oreja con el aliento excitado dejando maravillado a Yaten que aunque la miraba con aturdimiento tenia la cara rígida le iba a replicar cuando…

Mina, linda, que haces allí arriba?- escucharon decir de un chico que la miraba contento desde abajo del escenario, ella volteo con tal lentitud que Yaten parecía no querer que se rompiera esa burbuja entre la Barbie y el, pero la respuesta de ella lo dejo fuera de contexto.

Hablando con un conocido- contesto ella con una encantadora sonrisa que se desvaneció al mirar a Yaten- nos vemos ancianito- pronuncio esta con una renovada alegría.

Baja linda, quiero bailar un rato contigo antes de que comience la obra- le pidió el chico alto de cabello marrón, ojos verdes, atlético y para ese momento vestido casualmente.

Ya voy, Armand- Y empezó a desfilar el escenario hasta llegar al inicio de las escaleras donde lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y sonrío feliz de haberlo dejado aturdido!

_**Primera fase del Plan Minako Aino completado….**_

**Fase A:** _**"deja atolondrado a tu objetivo"**_

**Marcador: Yaten: 0; Mina: 2**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, Shouji el traje de caballero te queda genial- le dijo una pequeña chica de ojos azules a un gran compañero de clases- vaya que otro personaje no te pudo quedar mejor, de Mercurio eh?- mientras le daba otra ojeada a su traje y al encontrarlo en tan buenas condiciones le guiño el ojo al chico que se retiro sonrojado.

Amyyyyyy!!!- escucho gritar desde una esquina y al ver a quien era sonrío.

Hola pequeña, como estas?- le pregunto abrazándola fuertemente- pensé que tía Setsuna no te dejaría venir- le dijo acariciándole la frente para depositar un dulce beso allí Y es que como no adorar a esa "pequeñeja" de 15 años

Ahí prima, cualquiera cae que tengo 6 años jeje- dijo ocurrente- y bueno mi mama sabes que no se pone con cosas cuando se trata de ti y Serena, por cierto en donde esta?- averiguó juguetona y curiosa mirando a todos lados.

Jajaja Hotaru tranquila- le contesto ella feliz- y bueno Sere anda por ahí en cuestiones amorosas- dijo en susurro que fue escuchado atentamente por la chica.

Juju en serio?- pregunto ella picara- pues seria justicia porque muy pronto la dejaría el tren- comento con tono preocupado mirando los diferentes escenarios a usar en la Obra.

Hotaru!!!- le regaño divertida para luego explotar en risas- jeje en fin y la Tía?

Esta afuera, dijo que quería verte luego de la culminación de la Obra, Okis!- le guiño un ojo la peque – bueno prima nos vemos, tal vez con suerte vea a mi príncipe- empezó con tono soñador y ojos de corazones haciendo que a Amy le recordara a Serena.

Ahhh, ok! Vaya pues- le dijo empujándola mientras esta le gritaba un "adiosito"- como la quiero…- dijo feliz.

Amy Mizuno, la chica de hierro queriendo a alguien- inquirió una voz masculina detrás de ella que la hizo respingar de emoción y asombro pero obligándose a disimular su amor volteo seria hacia su "y que" rival…- encontré a caso tu talón de Aquiles?- le pregunto arrogante haciendo que a ella le subieran las llamas de la cólera.

Vaya, vaya!- exclamo ella con sarcasmo- mira a quien tenemos aquí, a Taiki Kou- emitió Amy- no sabia que tenias esas mañas- dijo ella con cinismo cruzándose de brazos- escuchar a las espaldas… Mmm quien lo diría, el alumno que quiere ser prodigio..- siseo con intención haciendo que las facciones del chico se tensaran.

Mizuno, Tienes la lengua bastante afilada el día de hoy!- pronuncio el chico mirándola ceñudo- acaso no tienes compañía actualmente?- indago el feliz de ver el descoloco de ella y que había tocado un punto clave en la chica- ahh!!- dijo en tono lastimero fingido- pero si es verdad que nadie se fija en ti- agrego el con maldad. Ella cerro los ojos impetuosamente y sus puños con muchas ganas de tirarsele encima por tal humillación.

Mira Kou, no busques lo que no se te a perdido- dijo ella en la misma posición.

Oh!! Perdón ese SI, Que es tu talón de Aquiles- le dio como respuesta.

Ella abrió los ojos mirándolo con curiosidad produciendo en el chico cierto sentimiento que se activaba solo con ella desde algunos meses atrás. Y es que solo ella se le había enfrentado y dado la talla,pues ni siquiera su hermano Yaten había logrado tal caso.

**¿Seria que le gustaba tal chica?**; Ja! Si, Como no! Con tantas chicas hermosas y altas detrás de el, enamorarse de la chica con el coeficiente mas alto de toda la preparatoria! Y además para el disgusto de el ella llevaba el peso de la presidencia en sus hombros compartiéndolo con el… en verdad era en disgusto o solo…?

Taiki?- pregunto ella con preocupación en su rostro al verlo perdido en su mirada cosa que le encanto, pero con esto el se bajo del tren de sus pensamientos.

Que?- pregunto el de mala gana haciendo enojar a la chica.

Nada, solo que me preocupe- dijo ella inconcientemente- ahii bueno en fin, si lo preguntabas para que fuera tu pareja- dijo ella mientras el se ponía un poco sonrojado y apretaba un poco la Carpeta marrón que llevaba en sus manos- pues no le encuentro otra explicación a tu versos de insultos- y el entrecerró sus ojos al igual que ella- pues lamento, con toda mi alma,- dijo ella con fingida actuación que fue notada por el chico, quien volvió a fruncir el ceño- de verdad, pero no voy a poder- dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa, según el.

Y eso?- indagó enojado inconcientemente pero al darse cuenta lo arreglo- no me digas que un hombre caritativo lo hizo?- dijo el con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ja! Quisieras **TU**! Ser mi pareja- dijo ella cambiando su mirada a una de superioridad que se le hizo provocativa y sexy al Kou- apuesto que si yo te hubiera dado una respuesta afirmativa ahorita…- y paulatinamente se acercaba a el- te hubieras ofrecido encantado aunque lo taparas diciendo que lo hacías por piedad- acertó ella para asombro del chico pues era la purita verdad - en realidad estas celoso o "molesto" de ese chico que ira en tu lugar- dijo ella haciendo comillas con sus manitas y alzando su mano hacia la cara del chico- pues a **TU **pesar… te gusto como compañera de clases y…- dijo ella dejando caer su dedo índice en la mejilla de su "compañero de clases" y seguir bajando con una sutileza inimaginablemente placentera por el cuello dejando estelas de estremecimiento en el chico cuando se alejo prudencialmente… allí el se cuestiono: si así es solo con una caricia muy superficial que seria sentirla piel a piel? Pero su voz aterciopelada lo volvió a la realidad- también como tormento en la sala presidencial del consejo estudiantil…- dijo ella con voz apacible y observándolo encantada…

Sabes Amy- le dijo el todavía con el estupor de sensaciones en la que aun estaba sometido, dejando sorprendida a la chica, pues era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre- a mi me encan…- pero un chico los interrumpió, pues sorprendió a la chica a quien abrazo por la cintura, dejando al otro encolerizado y destruyendo cualquier rastro de caricia y emoción alegre anterior.

Hola hermosa,- dijo mientras le daba un sonoro beso en su mejilla que le cayo de maravilla, pues al Kou se le vieron llamaradas de furia en sus ojos marrones siempre pacíficos y arrogantes- me comentaron que ya terminaste con los últimos arreglos de los vestuarios y quedan…- viendo su reloj mientras Amy se erguía y el chico la soltaba para la felicidad de Taiki que quería estrangular al maldito esperpento ese que había osado a tocar esa frágil, estrecha y delicada cintura- 15 minutos antes de que comience la Obra, quieres que bailemos antes, mi querida hada azul?- pregunto galantemente inclinándose hacia adelante tomándole la mano y besándole la palma haciendo sonrojar a Amy, mientras Taiki impasible, maldijo a toda su descendencia.

Richard!!- dijo Amy sonrojada hasta los talones, enfundada con un vestido azul celeste que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y un lazo azul como adorno de cabello- que cosas dices..- tapándose la cara por tal sonrojo.

Pero querida, si es así… estas realmente hermosa!- dijo el todavía con la mano sujeta de la chica y depositándole otro beso en la palma.

Bahh, estarás daltónico muchacho- le profirió Taiki que yacía olvidado detrás de Amy- he visto chicas mas lindas y Amy queda por debajo de lo lindo, es decir, esta como por lo normal…- aporto el con maldad mirando con desden a la chica que se sintió un poco deprimida por esas palabras después de lo ocurrido hasta que…

Jajajaja- Richard empezó a reír- me parece, me parece o es que siento una pequeña envidia- dijo este con sarcasmo- mira Kou, nunca e tenido nada contra ti pero si sientes algo por mi linda hada azul dilo de frente y ya!- le aclaro el chico- no digas idioteces de las cuales te puedas arrepentir después- dijo mirándolo fijamente con desafío- hasta me arriesgo al decir, que si no llego a interrumpir ahorita estuvieras besándola o me equivoco?- le encaro a Taiki haciendo enrojecer a Amy de nuevo.

Taiki Kou por primera vez se sentía acorralado pues era totalmente cierto, se mostraba serio, arrogante y pasivo, pero la verdad era que todo eso se había ido al diablo cuando esa pequeña y linda chica me hubiese declarado la guerra y definido como **MI** "rival" en medio de todo el salón y reiterándolo en medio de una junta del Consejo Estudiantil… ella era… ella era….

….- por parte del chico, no sabia que responder.

Como dicen por ahí… - comenzó a decir Richard- **el que calla otorga**- finalizo con una sonrisa- nos vamos Amy?

Amy miro con aprehensión a Taiki que le devolvió la mirada con un sentimiento que no descifro…así que solo contesto- si, claro vámonos- susurro sin quitarle la vista al moreno.

Dejando a un Taiki confundido, alterado, dolido y… derrotado!

_**Primera fase del Plan Amy Mizuno completado…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jajaja si claro Lita- dijo el chico de ojos azules grisáceos- y ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros…- le insinúo, viéndola divertido- porque no me dices la verdad- le inquirió, esa chica si que era linda, atrevida y además graciosa.

En serio, Jedaite- le dijo ella contenta de por fin estar con un chico sin que este huyera espantado- no se bailar, además si supiera te pisaría los juanetes- dijo ella inconcientemente pero cuando se dio cuenta y quiso rectificar Jedaite estaba agarrandose de las barandas que estaban a los lados del gran patio del colegio pues había empezado a reír por lo dicho y ella colorada y sin saber que hacer empezó a reír también- jajaja de que te ríes tanto?- le pregunto un poco exaltada.

Jaja, es que siempre salgo con chicas tan pretenciosas y aburrida que yo también me e vuelto de ese modo- le explico quitándose las lagrimas que estaban en sus ojos de tanta risa- pero menos mal que vine pues nunca me imagine que conseguiría a alguien tan agradable, preciosa y graciosa- haciendo sonrojar a la chica- no fue mi intención ser tan directo, además cuando ibas a primero de primaria yo iba en sexto, así que tenia mucho tiempo que no te veía-le dijo el muy feliz de ver a su antigua vecina de nuevo.

Ahí, si cualquiera cae Jedaite- le dijo ella golpeándole el hombro suavemente- pues yo aun estoy en preparatoria un año mas que mis amigas pero aun no salgo de todo este acondicionamiento estudiantil- comento y Jedaite río de nuevo unos minutos- y tu que estudias o haces?

Bueno comencé a estudiar Derecho en la Universidad Central de Tokio y bueno ya voy en el sexto semestre, pues deje pasar dos años por cuestiones familiares- explico el- y bueno viaje a Europa un año y cuando volví, sentí la necesidad de estudiar y que mejor carrera que la Abogacía y tu sabes como soy yo, que si no la gano la empato!- concluyo el guiñándole el ojo.

Jajaja Humildemente no?- le dijo fresca y los dos empezaron a reír llamando la atención de los demás y principalmente de un rubio y su novia castaña.

Hola Lita!- dijo el rubio feliz de encontrar a una de las chicas que buscaba- que tal estas?- pregunto viéndola acompañada – me imagino que bien… permíteme decirte que te ves hermosa- y por alguna causa el tono de voz dirigido a la chica a la mujer castaña no le gusto.

Hola Andrew- contesto Lita un poco cohibida por la castaña- Hola Reika, como estas?- pregunto estremecida por una emoción nueva- y te imaginas bien, y gracias tu y tu novia también se ven muy bien!- termino ella con una sonrisa.

Y como decir otra cosa, el venia con su novia y prácticamente sincronizados. El con un traje casual Gris y una camisa blanca de seda con los primeros tres botones sin abrochar esos pantalones ajustados a sus musculosas piernas y esos zapatos negros que le quedaban de mil maravillas y Reika con una camisa formas y los dos botones desabrochados haciendo resaltar sus grandes pechonalidades, y esa falda que le llegaba a las rodillas de color gris y esas sandalias de tacón alto con los cuales llegaba a la altura de El!... y yo? Bueno un simple vestido negro ajustado a la cintura que creí era mucho mejor a la de ella, unas sandalias de tacón medio plateadas con la cual le llegaba a la altura del chico de mis sueños platónicos. Mi vestido me dejaba la espalda al descubierto en un corte muy fino en V pero que el no noto y este se amarraba por detrás de mi cuello levantando un poco mas la parte de enfrente del vestido que detrás, pero el tampoco lo noto. Mi cabello recogido en una preciosa y delicada coleta que para llegar a ese perfecto estado dure dos horas en la peluquería, el tampoco lo noto… **MALDICION!!!** Porque me tuve que enamorar de ti Andrew, que buscas a una chica perfecta como ella… ¿porque?

mmm- escuche un sonido de Garganta detrás de mi y me acorde de que estaba con Jedaite- ahí disculpa amigo!- dije sobresaltada- Andrew es el Jedaite mi amigo y…- pero fue interrumpida por una mano en sus cintura un jalon hacia el cuerpo perfecto de un vecino perfecto.

Su pareja en esta grandiosa fiesta, un gusto- dijo extendiéndole la mano a Andrew que gustoso la acepto para luego extendérsela ala chica castaña- un gusto señorita..?

Reika- contesto ella un poco cohibida y sonrojada mirándolo picara..- y el gusto el mío- le devolvió el apretón de manos un poco sensual que por supuesto Jedaite noto.

Vaya Lita pensé que estarías con las chicas- le dijo Andrew- la has visto?- pregunto- me encantaría saludarlas- dicho esto Reika miraba a Jedaite como presa, el le devolvía discretamente las miradas y Lita conciente de todo esto solo comenzó a tener el coraje para practicar el plan que tenia en mente.

Ellas están en sus diferentes actividades dentro del Festival- le contesto Lita un poco molesta y Andrew se dio cuenta pero opto por no decir nada al respecto, así que solo le devolvió como respuesta.

Mmm quieres que las busquemos juntos?- quería contarle algo a su querida amiga confidente.

Si claro!- salto ella con entusiasmo pero un relámpago de lujuria paso por los ojos de Reika y al voltear disimuladamente el rostro, lo vio también en Jedaite, Dios salvara el festival de una desgracia mas…

Bien, amor ya vuelvo- le dio un beso en los labios de esa… maldita!- te quiero amor- le susurro y a mi me dieron gana s de vomitar por la muy… y unos CELOS enormes por no ser ella- vamos?- me dijo y yo asentí porque solo quería salir de ese ciclo lujurioso.

Jedaite por favor compórtate si? – le suplique antes de irme y el solo se asombro de mi petición y como dándose cuenta de mis sentimientos me susurro algo que yo ya sabia…

"_**el no te quiere por esta,**_

_**Entonces cuando te ame, **_

_**Será muy tarde…"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raye, bailas muy bien- le dijo un chico alto pelirrojo de ojos grises- si te soy sincero me costo llevarte el paso- declaro el haciendo que el orgullo de Raye creciera.

Jo jo jo- empezó a reírse ella con prepotencia- que te puedo decir- empezó ella con petulancia- siempre hago todo o perfecto o 99.9 perfecto jajajaja- y comenzaron a reír.

Vaya Raye, eso que dicen de ti es cierto no?- ella lo miro con curiosidad- eso de que tu presunción es extrema.- concluyo el feliz, ella era como el perfecto y petulante en todo!

Bueno que te puedo refutar Neflyte- le reconvino ella- me encanta como soy, además siempre ahí gente que te ama y te odia- decía ella mientras caminaban a la mesas de refrescos- de seguro eso lo dijeron los que me odian… pues detestan a una chica tan genial como yo!- y así comenzaron a reír- no mentira Neflyte, soy como cualquiera pero no entro en lo común, pues me encanta ser yo aquí y en Tailandia por eso…- pero fue interrumpida por una voz sumamente conocida.

Por eso, te aman y te odian porque no eres hipócrita con nadie… no?- concluyo el con devoción.

Hola Nicolás- le devolvió Raye- y si es cierto lo que dices, me conoces bien- le dijo feliz con una sonrisa radiante- te presento a mi amigo Neflyte- este asintió serio por ya no tener la atención de la pelinegra- y Neflyte el es Nicolás- que también asintió con una sonrisa ganadora- así que viniste, pensé que ese "Tal Vez" que dijiste era un no seguro- le explico ella mirándose las uñas.

Jamás me perdería algo de mi encantadora vecina, además que tu abuelo me insistió mucho Raye- le devolvió el chico- y no solo eso sino que mi hermana también me invito- añadió.

Tu hermana?- inquirió ella curiosa.

Ahhh! Si es verdad que no la conoces- dijo el dándose un golpecito en la frente- pues ya te la presento…Molly!!!- la llamo y apareció una menuda figura de una chica pelirroja que si bien no llamo la atención de Raye a Neflyte no le fue igual- hermanita, ella es Raye la vecina gruñona jeje- dijo divertido haciendo que a Raye le saltara una vena en la sien.

Tarado!!!!- le prolifero- un gusto linda, que hermoso que tu hermano tenga a **ALGUIEN** inteligente en casa- dijo ella con maldad haciendo que Nicolás se enfadara y ella quedara feliz- pues este es mi amigo Neflyte.

Un gusto Raye.. Neflyte- dijo ella inclinándose un poco y viendo a Neflyte un poco sonrojada y este, bueno asombrado de que haya una chica tan linda así en el colegio,

"Wao, mama tenia razón, los Ángeles si existen!!" se dijo para si Neflyte.

Molly cierto?- pregunto Neflyte y al ver el asentimiento de ella- quieres un refresco?

Clar- claro- dijo con un desconcierto miro a su hermano y ese le devolvió una mirada afirmativa-ya vuelvo chicos!- y se fue junto a Neflyte quien la quería de pareja para el Festival, claro esta, si ella aceptaba!

Con que **ALGUIEN** inteligente no?- le dijo Nicolás una vez teniendo lejos a su hermana y al amigo de Raye con una ceja levantada.

Aja!- le apunto con un dedo Raye- con que la vecina gruñona eh?- le devolvió ella molesta.

Ahí Raye, eso lo sabe todo el mundo!- le dijo este encarándola- o eres como Amy de pacifica créeme que no!- dijo el viéndola fijamente con diversión.

Pues precisamente por eso dije **ALGUIEN** inteligente- empezó ella a tocarlo con el dedo índice en el hombro- Molly esta de cuarto lugar en los puesto de mejor puntuación! – le indico- pero tu aunque estabas en el curso intensivo para PRE universitarios pasaste la prueba TONTO!- le recrimino ella y el entonces se coloco en una pose chistosa para Raye y le contesto.

Y a **TI** que te importa esa vaina!!!- le susurro molesto pegando sus frentes y dejando a una inquieta Raye con la lengua afilada preparada para darle un TOUCHE! Pero se acordó de unos planes y…

Bueno, esta bien Nicolás- le dijo ella separando su frente de la del chico- no me volveré a meter en tu vida- y se volteo fingiendo un dolor por las palabras anteriores.- ya entiendo que solo soy la vecina gruñona- completo ella con manipulación.

Etto.. Raye- empezó el un poco confundido y sintiéndose mal-no fue con intención decirte eso, lo que pasa es que…

Si ya entendí, yo no soy nadie en tu vida- y se volteo con los ojos cristalizados a verlo y haciendo un puchero se le lanzo encima y Nicolás un poco desconcertado solo atino a rodearla con sus brazos sosteniéndola dentro de si, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo esa vecina gruñona era una lindura aunque tuviera una lengua viperina y certera.

Claro que no, Raye- comenzó el acariciando esas hebras de cabellos negras y extensas, suaves y calidas- eres una persona muy importante para mi- le declaro sonriendo haciendo que ella levantara la cara de su pecho- y si me disculpas estaría encantado de ser tu pareja en este Festival.- concluyo el dándole un beso en la frente mientras que Raye sacaba conclusiones…

"_**persona muy importante"**_

" _**encantado de ser mi PAREJA!!"**_

"_**me BESO!! Aunque fuera en la frente"**_

"_**Me ABRAZO! Aunque fuera para consolarme..."**_

**Puntaje total: Serás Mio BABY!!!**

En serio?- pregunto ella encantada con la idea, el solo la apretó un poco mas y asintió con un brillo extraño en los ojos- siiiiii, estaría fascinada de ser tu pareja!!- exclamo ella vibrando de la emoción- quieres bailar Nicolás?- le pregunto ella con timidez y el dándole otro beso pero en la mejilla.

Nada me gustaría mas- respondió con cariño.

_**Primera fase del Plan Raye Hino completado…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Listo, Seiya?- pregunto ella mientras Seiya dejaba de mirar a los lados buscando a una pequeñeja para mirar a la rubia de chonguitos.

Claro bombón, pero..- dijo y de allí distinguió a Andrew que estaba con Lita y su hermano- mira! Allá están…- dijo señalándolos con la mirada.

Serena mas rápido que el sonido se volteo y lo vio. Allí estaba su ladrón de sueños, su esperanza de un futuro hermoso con hijos, su aliento para vivir, su dulce escape de la realidad para viajar a un reino donde las palabras era una perdida de tiempo y sus hormonas se apoderaban de ella pues, nadie sabia pero ella, quería estar entre los brazos de Darién Chiba, y ese sueño lo iba a cumplir, así como se llamaba Serena Tsukino!

Esta con Lita y Andrew- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por Serena- entonces bombón comienza la oleada de pasión sin control- le dijo Seiya haciéndoles movimientos extraños que le daban risas. Y entre amapuches y cosquillas se fueron acercando a los dos amigos y su futuro amor.

Buenas noches- dijeron los dos sincronizados cuando llegaron a donde estaban los chicos, estos se voltearon a verlos y se encontraron con una pareja de risas y abrazos.

Hola Sere!- dijo Andrew con cariño.

Andrew!!!!- salto de los brazos de Seiya a los de Andrew de un brinco, Seiya feliz de ver a su hermano un poco deslocado por tal entrega de sentimiento, así que Darién retiro su mirada de la nueva pareja y miro a su hermano.

Y tu permites eso?- le pregunto en susurro consternado.

Jeje hermanito Serena es así con todos, menos contigo porque la molestas mucho- le explico Seiya en susurros también- no me digas que andas de envidioso eh? Porque no permitiré que me quites a mi lindo bombón- le dijo de chiste a Darién que solo hizo una mueca.

Ja! Seiya ella no es para ti- le reprocho- deberías encontrar cosas mejores- dijo mirándolo fijamente a lo que añadió- y a mi no me importa que **"esa"** no me quiera abrazar, total el cariño es mutuo- concluyo con una sonrisa ladina marca Chiba!

Jajajaja- empezó a reírse discretamente Seiya- Creo que empezare a preocuparme, mi hermano me envidia la novia!- dijo el en burla pero a Darién no le pareció eso y salieron de su conversación privada al escuchar la voz suave y cantarina de Serena.

Ohhh! Andrew me tenias abandonada- dijo separándose de esos calidos brazos- sabes que son dos, DOS semanas sin hablar con uno de los que se llena la boca al decir que es **MI** mejor amigo jump!- le dijo dándole la espalda y volteando la cara hacia el otro lado para poner una trompita que a todos les pareció adorable.

Sere, en verdad las clases estaban demasiado fuertes, - empezó el disculpándose pues sabia que Serena era fortín cuando se le dejaba de lado- además de que ni siquiera e ido a trabajar al Crown Center, discúlpame si?- Pero Serena no se inmuto- Primero Reika y luego tu Sere, pensé que me comprenderías- exclamo en un suspiro que a Lita le hubiera encantado devolver.

También vino ella?- y volteo a verlo con sus ojos celestes molestos dejando asombrado a Darién- Pues Andrew, te paso que me hayas dejado de lado dos semanas completas pero que hayas traído a la… cosa esa, no es de mi agrado- le aclaro a Andrew- es tu novia y toda la cosa que quieras y me consta que tu la amas pero ella no a ti!- le dijo ella con los brazos en jarras- espero que pronto te des cuenta- culmino encarándolo para luego depositar un beso en la mejilla del Chico rubio y sonreírle con inocencia- ahh y otra cosa… me dejas de nuevo olvidada y tendremos mas que disculpas y perdones, Sr. Furuhata.- y le guiño el ojo con amor haciendo sonreír a Lita, Seiya y ha Andrew.

Hola Lita!!- dijo dándole otro efusivo abrazo- mas linda imposible, en donde dejaste a Jedaite, me encanta ese chico es amable y sobre todo guapo- le pico el ojo a ella también y Seiya vio que la vena en la sien de Darién se acreciento y no aguantándose le replico a sus hermano menor.

Ponle un parado o quieres que te engañe con cualquiera- le regaño- todas son fáciles y creo que esta cabeza de Chorlito es la mas fácil de todas- le explico pero Seiya solo miraba por encima de su hombro, Darién mas que por curiosidad volteo que distraía a su hermano y se llevo con la sorpresa de…

Cabeza de bombón- susurro.

Ella lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo- así que todas somos fáciles, Sr. Chiba- le devolvió ella con los brazos cruzados debajo de sus pequeños pechos y ahí fue donde pudo apreciarla belleza y elegancia que destilaba la pequeña cabeza de chorlito.

Tenia un vestido Rojo con un corcel en la cintura de color negro que contrastaba con la falda de la época ¿medieval?; su cabello ya no estaba en dos chonguitos como siempre, era una coleta alta y su cabello caía en forma de bucles por toda su espalda dándole un aire deseable y no obstante su maquillaje suave pero no por ello… ¿adorable?; para culminar sus curvas, sus facciones, esos benditos mechones escurridizos que caían en sus rostro la hacían ver.. De todo menos… ¿Fácil?

Es una teoría, Cabeza de bombón que hasta ahora e comprobado-la enfrento, ya no había vuelta atrás- algún problema con ella?- agregó además.

Pues muchos, cachorro- dijo ella con maldad en la voz y diversión en los ojos y sus amigos tratando de controlar la risa yacientes en su gargantas buscando salida- ya que como sabrá en mi círculos de amigos, en el cual **USTED** no esta incluido , hay varias chicas que son, como decirlo, muy difíciles para usted pedirles siquiera el numero telefónico y obtenerlo, pues como no sabe, ellas tienen cerebro y no se dejan llevar por sus hormonas,- continuo ella con retintín mientras que Andrew miraba a Darién rojo como la grana aguantando la risa que Lita y Seiya botaban calladamente- pero ay Dios usted, que va a saber de eso, si sus amigas… casi puedo decir que **TODAS!!** Son brutas y están en la universidad a causas de milagros pagos proporcionado por sus padres… o me equivoco… Sr. Chiba- ahora si todos estaban botando carcajadas mientras Darién veía a Serena de manera diferente…

Pues considero que Usted no sabe nada sobre mi- Comenzó diciendo el pero Serena lo contradijo interiormente- Y quienes son sus amigas para demostrarle lo contrario en una noche cabeza de chorlito- le propuso el… con el ego herido- pues ya tengo 12 números telefónicos diferentes y créeme que fácilmente me llevare 20 números mas- presumió Darién con arrogancia elegante.

Jajaja ay cachorro a quien pretendes engañar, mi lindo Seiya que no anda con tu mismo plan ya tiene los 20 números telefónicos!!- dijo Serena con la lista en sus manos- me dio tanto celos que se las arrebate de las manos- dijo ella mirando aun Seiya súper metido en su mundo de risas acompañado de Lita y Andrew y mientras mas cosas pronunciaba mas se reían- además no feliz con eso, te digo que puede ser muy cierto eso de que las mujeres somos fáciles y que a las primeras palabras lindas y cachondas caemos en una cama y nos volvemos adictas a ser eso nada mas en la vida de un hombre- abordó Serena con suspicacia- pero también hay chicas que no quieren eso y continúan negándose a escuchar esa propuesta de **"vamos a mi departamento o al tuyo"** y entonces esperan a ese chico que no las quiera para una sola noche sino para toda la vida, que no la mire como a una cosa que se uso y se boto, sino…- dijo ella mirándolo intensamente- que la encuentre como a la única cosa que tiene y no puede botar- se acerco a el y le tomo las manos- me imagino que tus manos han tocado miles y miles de cuerpos de mujeres hermosas y no tan lindas, pero recordarías que parte de su cuerpo te gusto mas?- le pregunto mirando sus manos- que parte de hacerle amor a ellas fue con la que con mas detalle se te grabo?; Cual fue la parte mas misteriosa de su juego pasional?; que parte de su anatomía vibro con mas fuerza cuando **TU** las rozaste?; que palabras dijiste para llevarlas a tal éxtasis?; que… que… que….?- decía ella y el solo la observaba mirar sus manos- hay tantas preguntas y tantas respuestas que solo ustedes dos las saben, pero….- dijo ella con mas misterio- hay mas preguntas y ustedes por disfrutar solo una noche, no conocen, ni saben, ni sabrán pues ven al sexo como un complemento de sueños rotos y amores dolorosos, inconclusos ó traiciones pasadas- le soltó las manos y…

_**Necesitas amor… no sexo…**_- le murmuro cuando le pego los brazos alrededor de su gruesa cintura pues no alcanzaba a llegar mas arriba- y tu lo sabes pero te niegas entrar de nuevo en ese mundo que a pesar de haberlo pisado porque la vez que lo hiciste fue muy doloroso- ella apoyo la cabeza en su abdomen y Darién la observo sin siquiera preveer sus movimientos. Con cada una de esas palabras, la empezó ha abrazar y a escuchar atentamente lo que ella decía, parecía que todo fuera profético, pues cada palabra que decía era un pensamiento pasado sobre el asunto.

Y es que era cierto, no podía haber menos verdad dentro de sus palabras, no lo miraba como hacia para descubrir lo que sentía, lo que pensaba… será que lo sentía, tan abierto era?.. Es que ni siquiera Andrew había descubierto tal asunto tan complejo dentro de su vida, dándose cuenta de que la abrazaba, volteo a buscar a sus amigos y estos ya no estaban ahí, miro a su alrededor y todos estaban sumidos en sus asuntos, así que no habría problemas si el se quedaba un poco mas con esa tranquilidad y aura traviesa de esa linda cabeza de chorlito.

Serena se sentía volar, pues con un paso de ella estaba abrazando a su querido amor platónico… lo sentía tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca. No sabia que iba a pasar luego de ese encuentro.. Tal vez volvieran a pelearse y a tratarse como dos desconocidos…pero no renunciaría jamás a su meta de conquistar a ese hombre que la volvía loca, si la pusieran a escoger entre los dulces y Darién.. Ella sin ninguna culpa escogería a sus Dul… jump, perdón a su Darién, pues el era el mayor de los dulces!!! Ya pensaba separarse de el cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, separo su cabeza de ese cómodo y duro abdomen y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba donde se encontró con la azulina de el, se encontraba en un remolino de emociones… _**felicidad!; Inquietud!; Curiosidad?; Temor?; pero sobre todo Amor!! **_

Si ella se encontraba turbada pero con sus sentimientos bien definidos, el tenia una tormenta en sus ojos.. Se sentía ultrajado psicológicamente! Que tenia ella, que sin conocerlo mucho le decía las verdades en su cara sin sentir remordimiento, quería separase de ella y exigirle una gran explicación pero entonces sintió el temblor que provenía de ese menudo cuerpo.- Serena?- murmuro.

Disculpa Darién…- dijo ella con la cabeza cabizbaja y destruyendo cualquier contacto con el y dejándolo trastornado-yo.. no debí… de seguro también debes pensar que soy fácil no?- indico ella dejando mas trastornado aun- además, tu me consideras solo una niña que sueña despierta, que influenciaría mal a tu hermano, tarada y que aun sueña con su príncipe azul…- continuo ella un poco vacilante- **¿verdad?-** inquirió levantando su rostro un poco afligido- en fin- prosiguió cambiando su animo y golpeándose las mejillas con las manos- disculpa lo malo Cachorro…- se dio la vuelta pero una mano de el la detuvo.

Que?- dio como respuesta pero Darién la abrazo de nuevo y…

Gracias gatita- rumoreo en su oído encendiéndole las mejillas a Serena- ahora tengo otra perspectiva de ti- deslizando poco a poco sus palabras como una suave brisa y soltaba ese pequeño cuerpo mirándola vivamente.

En serio?- cuestiono ella- y ahora **que piensas de mi**?- curioseo ella.

Es un _**SE-CRE-TO**_!- le dijo mientras su dedo índice tocaba la punta de la nariz de ella a la vez que decía cada silaba.

Jajaja ok!- río ella sinceramente…mirándose mutuamente con una gran diversión en los ojos.

_**Porque por primera vez…**_

**Eran Darién & Serena…**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Holas! Como están amigas lectoras… me imagino que bien!!**

**Espero que les haya agrado el capitulo, pues me costo un mundo! Pero mientras arreglaba una cuestiones de ultimo minuto me encanto!! Tiene engaño, amoríos, felicidad, acercamientos, enredos y una visión mas profunda del plan Serena Tsukino! Yeah!!**

**A ver que mas, pues quise al principio hacer ver un poco mas de las personalidades de las chicas, espero que me comenten de ello… siii!**

**Además de que la frase final la coloque basada en que por primera vez fueron ellos sin insultos ni mentiras…**

**Mi lindo y adorado Darién esta haciendo ver un poco mas su lado humano y no tan de piedra, esperemos que lo que gano con Serena a través de las manos no lo desbarate con los pies (-.-).**

**Mi linda Serena tuvo un gran acercamiento… A QUE SI!!! Dios, esa parte de Serena y Darién salio sin siquiera pensarlo y fue genial, A MI ME ENCANTO!**

**Raye y Lita tuvieron suerte.. Pero Amy y Mina la tuvieron? Jajaja la respuesta la tendrán en el próximo cap!**

**Me disculpo… pues quería hacer ver la personalidad y el papel que tenia Rubeus con Serena pero lo leerán en el próximo cap mis niñas… PERDON!!!**

**Ya supimos quienes eran los objetivos de las scouts y sus acompañantes… pero, estarán dispuestos a cooperar..?**

**Jeje sin mas dudas que aclarar creo, pues que entonces comencemos con mi parte favorita!! Las respuestas a los rw:**

_patty ramirez de chiba: hola linda!!! Me alegre mucho cuando recibí un primer rw, y al leerlo mas… jajaja y con tan buenas recepciones por tu parte! Eres un sol… gracias por explicarme mas a fondo las personalidades de los hermanos Kou, espero que hayas quedado satisfecha como describí sus personalidades en el cap, si no avísame, veremos mas adelante como son verdaderamente estos niños malcriados y arrogantes jeje! Que te pareció la personalidad de Darién de hoy! Mmm ¿inquietante?... jajaja ese Darién, veremos si aparece mas adelante.. Quieres que se quede el arrogante y casanova ó el lindo y comprensivo… ¿verdad que si? Me encanto ver a Seiya calladito entre mujeres!! Darién por Serena mas sentimientos… ¿mmm bueno saca tus conclusiones con este cap y me dices okis! jajaja y sobre el plan!! Pues te adelanto que en el próximo cap veremos un fallo!! Jajaja espero que te haya gustado el cap! Besotes con sabor ha helado de fresa, cuídate y te espero en el próximo cap!_

_pichicoy__: holaaaaaaaaa!!! Siempre tan ocurrente amiga! Vistes el cambio de Darien en este cap? Que te parecio? Espero que me comentes sobre ello? Y los chicos de las scouts altaneros y presumidos ó totalmente descuidado y despitados sobre los sentimientos de ellas…pues un adelanto mas del plan ah? Pues lo mismo que le dije a Patty el plan tendra un fallo.. cual sera?.. ohh, en serio ya pronto subiras tu cap! Wao!!! que bien!!! Y gracias tu palabras fueron muy lindas! Espero leerte en el prox cap!! Besos con sabor a helado de fresa!! P.d: me encanto tu palabra COOL!! Amiga!!_

_sailor lady: hola bonita!! Oye! ya se que me tarde pero aki esta el cap, pues para que no te quejes mas amigue si! Y veremos si ese hasta __**"ahora"**__ seguirá en el próximo cap, lo mismo va para ti amiga! Ocurre el primer fallo en el plan, veremos cual será…? y SORRRYYYYY!!! Por no plasmarte mi plan maquiavélico en el que estará Rubeus jeje, puedes esperar hasta el próximo cap? Y pues me diste mucha fuerza así que Serena estuvo inspirada en ti en este cap, sobre pues le aclaro a Darién las cosas.. Que tal? Te gusto? Espero que si!!! Ya veremos la reacción de tío Haruka con la chica de chonguitos en el próximo cap… piensas que Seiya tiene sentimiento ocultos por Sere? Mmm ya veremos…. lo considerare… y estas en lo correcto, sin Seiya es imposible el plan Tsukino!! Y por favor no te cohíbas, me encantan tus conclusiones eres muy detallista, y eso me fascina pues me encanta esmerarme en pequeños detalles… jajaja tu con cara de Sere jajaja; en fin claro, aki estas complacida! Y bueno tratare de hacerle próximo sumamente pronto… espero leerte en el próximo cap okis?? Un gran abrazo de mi para ti! Cuídate, besos con sabor a helado de fresa!! Nos leemosss!!_

_**Déjenme decirles que son lo mejor… las quiero!!**_

**Preguntas para el cuarto cap:**

_Quedo Yaten atolondrado por Mina realmente o solo es el erotismo y la sensualidad de la rubia lo que atrae al chico?; Sentirán Taiki y Richard algo por su compañera Amy?; Podrá hacerle ver Lita ha Andrew a quien debe Amar de verdad o este seguirá con la venda en sus ojos?; Podrá Nicolás oponerse al carácter explosivo de Raye?; Tendrá Serena poderes psíquicos?; Que pensara Darién de Serena Ahora?; Porque el apodo de Cachorro y gatita?; Quien avanzo mas en el comienzo de la noche del Plan?...._

_**Y la más importante:**_

_**¿¿PODRA SERENA ENAMORAR A DARIEN??**_

**Sin mas que decirles porque ya dije muxo!! Me toca decirles cds dañados, dvd odiados y piropos serán:**

**¡¡Bienvenidos!!**

**ATTE: Amary-san****


	5. Pasos hacia atras!

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

**Capitulo 5: ¡¡¡ Pasos hacia atrás!!! **

Un chico y una chica se encontraban desde hace media hora caminando por todo el alrededor festivo del colegio, a veces se miraban de reojo, realmente mas la chica que el chico. Algunas veces el se detenía, echaba un vistazo el cielo y luego con una sonrisa triste se atajaba mirándola fijamente a ella y ha sus ojos verdes…

Andrew, me tienes caminando de aquí para allá- le dijo Lita cansada al rubio que estaba un poco extraño- nmm tu te pones así solo cuando me tienes que decir algo que te angustia- le notifico haciendo que se encaminaran hasta su árbol preferido, se sentaron en sus grandes raíces y Lita volvió a hablar- Andrew, deja de dar vueltas y dime lo que te preocupa…- termino ella buscando sus ojos.

Lita esto… es sumamente difícil para mi…- empezó con rostro afligido- de contar, pero me debo desahogar con alguien que no piense solo que las mujeres sirven para una noche o que estén metidos en números…- sonrío triste- Tu, eres la única que siempre estas para mi y me da consejos realmente buenos y sinceros…- siguió el tomándole las manos y levantando su mirada aceituna a la verde de Lita- yo... Creo… Lita… que… Reika me engaña- término en un suspiro melancólico.

Lita puso cara de sorpresa, nunca espero que ese bello rubio se diera de cuenta, pero el no era idiota como todo el mundo pensaba, el intuía y por ello se dejaba guiar para saber si al final era verdadero o falso el sentimiento…

Con palidez mal disimulada averiguo- y... Porque crees eso Andy?

Casi no me llama, cuando la beso casi ni me corresponde- empezó el a relatar sin soltarle las manos y bajando la mirada hacia el suelo- antes no solíamos pelear y ahora parece el pan de cada día!- explico- cuando tenemos la oportunidad de hacer el amor lo hacemos mas por necesidad que por "amor"- continuo el sin cohibirse- ahiii Lita, ya no se que hacer…- dijo soltándole las manos para sujetarse la cabeza y luego revolver aquellos cabellos dorados tan lindo para Lita e insignificantes para "**aquella**" que tenia el sobrenombre de "**NOVIA".**

Ella quería decirle que era verdad que su ordinaria novia lo engañaba con cualquiera, que lo único que hacia era abrir y cerrar las piernas para todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a entrar en ella. Que ella la había visto ya con muchos chicos saliendo de hoteles y que el no tenia la culpa de que una tarada como ella no lo valorara, no le prestara la atención debida, que no supiera que allí en frente tenia a un hombre de verdad, que daría cualquier cosa con tal de sacar una sonrisa de esos labios y así poder sonreír el también…

Andrew era de esas personas sinceras como pocas, amigables como algunos y dispuesto a todo por aquella que ama como ningún otro. Ella sabia cuando el se había enamorado de Reika, ese día de la fiesta en la casa de Haruka, ella **INTENTO **declarársele pero el la ignoro y dejándole con la palabra en la boca se dirigió ante todos pidiendo ser el novio de esa castaña que solo lo hace sufrir y a la cual no le importa lo que pase con el. En cambio, **Yo**, que no respiraría sin que el estuviera conmigo, que solo me conformo con una inútil amistad, que solo me ve como su hombro en el cual llorar, su amiga de confianza.. Una hermana mas…. Y no solo eso, que** ESTOY** enamorada hasta los huesos por el, pero confinó esos sentimientos para que el pueda ser feliz con aquella degenerada, sucia, descarada, regalada… el **SUFRE, **y aunque yo no quiera… **SUFRO** con el!

Andy- le llamo con los ojos cristalinos por tal injusticia- Andrew- aclamo de nuevo pero el solo siguió revolviéndose los cabellos así que en un acto desesperado lo abrazo por los hombros acunándolo en ella.

Andy- susurro ella y el quieto en sus brazos la arropo también- Andy, tu crees en mi verdad?- se pregunto ella mas que a el- confías en mi?...- pregunto con miedo en mi voz.

Lita…- respondió en murmullo- yo, claro que confío en ti, porque lo preguntas…- alegó el sin sacar la cabeza de aquel profundo abrazo.

Allí, ella empezó a dudar, debía decirle o callarse como siempre… aventarse y llevarse tremendo trancazo o seguir siendo por otro cortó tiempo más la "amiga confidente". Que hacer? Que harían otras en mi lugar? Andrew necesita de mi consejo y Lita **NECESITA **estar cerca de el.

MALDICION!!!! Exclamo internamente ella, Odiaba estar en tres y dos… la situación estaba complicada o ella era la complicada…? Se decidió por…

Andrew, tu la amas cierto?- dijo con voz trémula del llanto que estaba ahogando.

Por supuesto, Lita- contesto el clavando su mirada en la de ella cristalina.

Entonces- empezó tomando una bocanada de aire, cerrando los ojos con fuerza brotando así dos lágrimas de ellos- averigua sobre tus dudas y dales respuestas, enfréntale y si vez que todo es verdad termina con ella- le recomendó sin ánimos de seguir.

Y si no es verdad? Si son solo fantasmas o excusas que doy.- empezó a desvariar el mirándola perdido.

ES QUE NO SE DABA CUENTA QUE **ELLA** ESTABA MAS PERDIDA QUE **EL!!!**

Pues… entonces vuelve a intentar con algo mas…- y un gemido le salio sorprendiendo a Andrew que se separo de tal abrazo- de... Confianza, ella tiene… **DEBE ** darse de cuenta de que la amas como a nada- y de a poco empezó a bajar la voz diciéndose esas palabras a ella misma- mas!- termino en un murmullo y mirando a otro lado.

Andrew la observaba con temor… será que ella… no…. Ella jamás! Es demasiado pura, pequeña, ingenua y soñadora para andar con… **"alguien"…**

Lita…a ti… también te pasa lo mismo con algún chavo?- pregunto el tímido y con algo molesto en su corazón.

Tal vez!... No!!-exclamo escandalizada- pero me enamore de uno que tiene novia y a pesar de que no conoce mis sentimientos… yo aun espero poder conquistarlo!- explico con sinceridad, el rubio sonrío y la abrazo con ímpetu.

Pues, si luego de que se lo confieses y trates de conquistarlo aun no se fije en ti, me avisas- le dijo el sonriendo de buena gana.

Y eso…- investigo asombrada- para que?

Para que mas Lita!- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, creando ilusiones en ella que aspiraba a un **"porque me importas"**- para darle una tunda y luego de ello decirle lo estupido que es, por querer a otra que no seas tu!- le guiño el ojo y ella estallo en carcajadas para no empezar a llorar.

JAJAJAJA- continuaba ella- jajaja espero nunca olvides esas palabras Andy- le dijo coqueta-luego no te arrepientas eh?- dándole un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios al rubio quien se quedo estático algunos instantes pero dándole un significado amistoso lo ignoro.

Y aunque Lita sonreía y carcajeaba por dentro estaba desecha, pues sabia que su plan había quedado en ascuas… solo seguiría el plan trazado de su Amiga Serena y esperaría con ansias que ese tonto rubio descubriera o sino utilizaría medidas directas y drásticas… porque Lita Kino, primero muerta que de nuevo rechazada…

_**Primera fase del Plan Lita Kino FALLIDO….**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ohh.. Dios!!!- gemía una chica dentro de un salón de clase alejado de todo el ajetreo.

mmm- se escuchaba de un muchacho metido en los grandes pechos de la chica mordiendo y estirando su pezón, mientras que con una de sus manos apretaba una nalga de la mujer y con la otra estimulaba el clítoris y la entrada mojada- gime.. Gime…- exigía en cada espacio de suspiros…

Ella recostada sobre una pared sin falda, ni pantaletas le rajuñaba la espalda al rubio que tenia encima de ella complaciéndola- no.. ahhh… me… tortures…. Más… ahhhh- pedía entrecortado.

Jajaja- se reía el sin dejar el trabajo- vamos a darte un poco de lo que quieres- le dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja e introduciendo imperiosamente dos dedos bien lubricados en la entrada- ahora que estas complacida, no debes ser egoísta y hacer algo por mi- recomendó el un poco salvaje con la entradas y salidas de sus dedos.

Ella atendiendo al llamado de el, empezó a besar y a menear las caderas sobre el miembro de el y haciendo mas placenteras las embestidas- ahhh!! Si!! Mas fuerte!! Quiero mas!!!- gemía moviendo las caderas con mas ímpetu.

Vaya que eres descarada- dijo retirando los dedos y escuchando un quejido por la salida sin aviso- veremos si eres ardiente querida- murmuro dándole una lamida al cuello y ella con una pasión desenfrenada en sus ojos se agacho y quitándole todo debajo de la cintura al chico, se levanto tomo al rubio del cuello y lanzándolo de nuevo a la pared, se engancho por la cintura mientras le mordía el cuello y apretaba las tetillas..

Ouchhhh!! Vamos chica mala enséñame que puedes mas que jugar con muñecas..- le incito el con frescura- ella en un movimiento no previsto bajaba la mano derecha pellizcando la piel del chico que brincaba a cada tanto por el roce de esa atrevida. El Por su parte la sostenía con una mano por su trasero y con la otra mano apretaba su seno haciendo movimientos circulares con su pulgar encima del pezón y sus bocas estaban entretenidas en una danza erótica con cada ladeo de cabeza para hacerla mas cómoda y profunda.

Ella seguía bajando su mano hasta que consiguió el miembro endurecido y frotándolo con su mano en un movimiento de ascenso y descenso calmo, al principio y desenfrenado después torturaba al muchacho que jadeaba hipnotizado por tal juego sensual.

Dejando de estimular el seno de la castaña retiro la mano de ella de su miembro y sin siquiera mirarla la penetro escuchándose un grito estruendoso dentro del lugar que fue acallado por una boca seductora que buscaba la lengua femenina para empezar con una danza conocida entre amantes.

Con embestidas salvajes y arqueamientos seguidos de la chica, no tuvieron más remedio que acostarse en el suelo frío del lugar, que lejos de desagradarles le dio más placer al acto. El con la cabeza metida en el cuello de ella mordiéndole la piel y ella con el mismo procedimiento en el…

La cumbre estaba cerca pues la cavidad de ella palpitaba tenuemente- no te vengas aun, muñeca… todavía es muy pronto…- jadeaba el sin salir de ella le dio la vuelta para que quedara apoyada en sus manos y rodillas para reanudar la marcha- ohhh, si!!! Sigue apretándome así… es sumamente… excitante…- resoplaba sin parar el rubio.

Me.. Voy…- empezó a decir ella mientras que con una mano se estimulaba el seno derecho- ahhh!!!.... siiii!!!... deli… cioso…- gemía constantemente.

Siénteme llegar nena!!- le gritaba el rubio mientras apretaba con una de sus manos las voluptuosas piernas y la otra sostenia la cadera de la chica.

Y con un grito llegaron a la cumbre, y luego de unos cuantos besos apasionados el salio de ella y como si nada fuera ocurrido comenzaron a vestirse.

Buen polvo, muñeca – le dijo acomodándose la camisa y mirándola arrogante ella se estaba acomodando la falda gris y devolviéndole la mirada se acerco a el.

Cuando quieras lo repetimos galán- y dándole un impetuoso beso que los dejo jadeantes- quieres repetir el postre?- le pregunto ella desabrochándole la camisa y mirándolo con pasión desbordada, el sonrío ladinamente y la separo de el.

Con gusto muñeca, pero no contigo…- respondió altanero sorprendiendo a la chica- tengo a una chica con la que quiero bailar mas que follar- dijo el y abrochándose de nuevo los botones, tomo su chaqueta para darle una mirada sobre su hombro- adiós… Reika- le dijo el cerrando la puerta del salón.

Hasta luego… Jedaite- dijo mordiéndose el labio provocativo viéndolo irse y acordándose de su novio y la Bara de coco enamorada de su rubio tonto- oh!! Se me olvido el que vine con Andrew.. Aunque si uno de esos ilusos estudiantes se me insinúa… jajaja hormonas para que te tengo!!- dijo ella retocándose el maquillaje para 10 minutos después salir como si nada…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Quiero un coctel- dijo la rubia que estaba bronceada de sudor.

Ok!- dijo el chico- ya vuelvo hermosa-y dándole un provocativo beso en la mejilla se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la mesa

Ahh- suspiro- que difícil es ser yo- dijo ella autosuficiente.

Cuidado Zeus- dijo una voz galante a su espalda que conocería aunque la distorsionaran lo mas grave posible- y te quitan el puesto… por tanto egocentrismo reunido!- dijo con maldad hasta la ultima silaba.

Ohh- exclamo ella saltando un poco, con dramatismo- pero si tenemos a un ancianito aquí- devolvió ella escandalizada picando al peliplateado- tranquilo señor ya le traigo sus pastillas para el dolor de uñas...- completo ella con cinismo.

Me vuelves a decir ancianito y…- le advirtió el con los ojos relampagueantes de furia contenida.

Que?- se le alzo ella altiva- me vas a morder con tus planchas dentales??- le pregunto ella con burla dejando aturdido al chico- ohh, ohh que miedo!!!- susurro ella levantando las manos y moviéndolas como a una pandereta.

Yaten no salía de su absurdo mundo y es que como hacerlo… ella al momento en el que el decía alguna cosa con una voz alta, inmediatamente lo replicaba con otra, cosa que realmente le repugnaba de otras personas, pero ahora verla así… **Tan **altanera, **Tan** arrogante, **Tan**…. Como **¿el?**... Ja! Si, claro… como **NO!!!**

Jajajajajaja- empezó a reír la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos- espero y no te quedes mudo en la obra también.. Fray Lorenzo – pronunciando cada palabra con entusiasmo.

Mina… - dijo reprobando su conducta- actúas extraño el día de hoy- inquirió el entrecerrando los ojos- ¿porque?- exigió saber con el ceño fruncido.

Ahmmm- dijo ella colocando un dedo en la barbilla en gesto pensativo mientras miraba el cielo y como si una idea grandísima hubiera llegado del mismo paraíso, respondió con gesto serio y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el distraída- no te importa, Yaten, es mejor que te preocupes de tus asuntos y me dejes a mi con los míos- completo ella mirando encima de su hombro para resaltar una sonrisa.

El volteo su rostro apenas y se dio de cuenta de que esa sonrisa era para el… para el flacucho, enclenque y para nada agraciado de… Armand.

Gracias lindo!- le sonrío ella acercándose a Armand mientras rodeaba a Yaten y al llegar a lado de su acompañante le dio un respectivo beso de recompensa lo abrazo por el cuello mientras el le guiñaba un ojo y aprovechaba para sujetarla por la estrecha cintura.

Como dice el señor de los cielos…- comenzó Yaten con sarcasmo en la voz que llamo la atención de los compañeros que andaban cerca- **EL** los hace y ellos se juntan, definitivamente que cada hombre que se enamore de esta rubia descerebrada y para nada bonita- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco y tapándose la nariz cuando ella adelanto un paso- y además olorosa, de seguro que se baña cada vez que llueve… me pregunto como harás en esta época?- dijo el imitando la pose pasada de la rubia de pensar- y tienes toda la razón querida Mina tus asuntos son claros y sencillos, los míos tienen mucho mas valor… - reconoció el llegándole al frente- y complicación…- completo el con atisbo.

Ella apretó la mandíbula e hizo una mueca, por la risa acallada por la mano de sus compañeros**.. ESE** maldito de Yaten…. Ya me las pagaras cuando lo tenga a mis pies.!!!

Ok!- le respondió ella antes de que Armand cansado de las risas de sus compañeros le dijera cuatro PALABROTAS- te creo Yaten, tranquilo que yo entiendo que a veces soy una pesada- empezó ella soltándose del cuello de Armand y fijando su vista en el piso con el fleco tapándole los ojos dándole un aire mas teatral- pero eso no te da derecho de llamarme retrasada mental- fue bajando la voz hasta convertirse en un murmullo- te caigo tan mal que me quisieras muerta- asevero ella con pequeños espasmos- eso…hip... lo aseguraste!- le afirmo ella en frente de todos sus compañeros sin levantar el rostro.

Todos cambiaron las risas por miradas tristes hacia ella, pero cuando miraban a Yaten.. Lo miraban con desprecio, negaban con la cabeza y empezaron a gritarle.

Hey… métete con uno de tu sexo…- empezó el primero.

Pobre Mina, todos los días aguantándose los desplantes del igualado de Yaten…- dijo otra chica con un pañuelo entre sus brazos y allí fue cuando Mina empezó con temblores mas fuertes, y Armand con todo el cariño la abrazo… mirando a Yaten con rencor puro!.

Ya estarás contento Kou..- le grito con enfado- en diez minutos es la obra y la haces llorar, le dices algo mas y te **MUELO A GOLPES MALDITO!!-** le encrespo.

Yaten estaba serio mirando la escena, muy poco le valía lo que pensaran esa cuerdas de locos que estudiaban en ese colegio.. Total era un asocial en toda regla…

Deja de fingir Mina me da nauseas el solo verte- le replico el haciéndose la vista gorda de lo que le gritara Armand.- cualquiera que no fuera estúpido se daría cuenta de que solo actúas- le dijo con algo de exasperación en la voz, y como no, eran muchas mirada encima de el…si fuera de buenas maneras seria algo positivo pero…

BUAAAAA!!!- grito Mina en el hombro de su acompañante haciendo que este frunciera el ceño mas de lo debido.

Maldito!- exclamo mientras aprovechaba a sobarle la espalda.

Serán idotas- exclamo Yaten un poco obstinado del asunto- esta actuando!! Si fueras mas sagaz lo descubrirías…- le dijo cruzándose de brazos y agrego- y vuelves a retarme, insultarme o a gritarme y te juro que la lengua no la tendrás luego de eso sin contar que serás tuerto…- susurro con una voz baja y espeluznante.

Pues yo no te tengo miedo tarado - le respondió el otro- y más idiota eres tú que no sabes respetar a una mujer…

**CUAL** mujer???- prorrumpo mirando hacia los lados.- y no me tientes imbecil.

Ar—mand…- murmuro Mina en su oído haciendo que su aliento caliente, lo sacara de su sulfurada pelea con peliplateado y centrara en ella toda su atención.

Si, mi linda?- le susurro el también acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza y aflojando la mirada con cariño y compresión. Mientras que Yaten cerraba las manos en un puño y entrecerraba los ojos.

Debo alistarme y no quiero que se note que llore pues quiero dedicarle la obra a todos…- dijo ella con la voz un poco estremecida y levantando el rostro, el cual estaba sonrojado y sus ojos rojos de tanto llanto- bueno.. Menos a Yaten- y lo miro con tristeza haciendo que el dudara…

Ok- dijo el y sonrío para todos- chicos encaminémonos al teatro que la hermosa diosa Mina nos dedico su obra de teatro- y todos sonrieron y mientras volteaban a ver a Yaten lo fulminaban…

QUE??- les pregunto este un poco caprichoso y arrepentido- entiendan que esta **AC-TUAN-DO –** les dijo con énfasis en las silabas.

Todos los ignoraron y Mina abrazada a Armand se volteo. Mientras que Yaten los veía alejarse con angustia, pero Mina se volteo a verlo por encima del hombro de su acompañante y lo miro divertida, alzando un poco mas la cara le saco la lengua mientras se estiraba un poco la parte baja del ojo con su brazo libre, luego se volteo y siguieron hasta que se perdieron dentro del teatro.

Yaten aun no quería salir de su mundo mental…estaba perplejo…. ella seria la próxima Marilyn Monroe…. esa mujer engaño a la mayoría con un suspirar y un mínimo llanto.

Dioss… Creo que…- y cuando cayo en cuenta de la próxima palabra la corrigió con el ceño fruncido- estoy empezando **a ODIAR a Mina Aino**….- dijo el mirando la entrada del teatro…- esta me la pagaras Barbie, por como me llamo Yaten Kou… lo intentare por las buenas y sino entiendes que soy un **NO** a tus encantos entonces será por las malas… princesa de la mismísima MIERDA!!!!!- exclamo con rabia innata.

Y se encamino hacia el teatro donde los esperaría su querida **"amiga"** Mina…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Raye!!- exclamo divertido el moreno que estaba bailando con ella, esta solo se río mas fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y ella se riera mas estruendosamente.

Pero cuando se calmo un poco- jajaja que hice?- le pregunto con una inocencia totalmente amenizada al hombre que la miraba entretenido también.

Sabes lo que hiciste así que no te hagas- entrecerró los ojos- ME PISASTES!!- y se separo un poco de ella para señalarle la marca de la sandalia en sus zapatos italianos.- hay esta la huella del delito- le dijo cómico señalando la marca con su dedo mirándola fijamente.

Jajajajaja- empezó ella a reír de nuevo, dejando la pista para buscar algunos cócteles sin alcohol a la mesa del colegio.

Oye Raye quiere que vayamos agarrando asientos en el teatro- le propuso el pues el patio estaba quedando vacío- Raye??- pero ella miraba el horizonte con mucha nostalgia.

Suspiro- quieres que nos quedemos un rato mas afuera?- pero ella no contesto, así que el también se puso a su lado.

Siguieron un rato mirando hacia el ambiente agradable acompañado de esa brisa refrescante. Ella cerro los ojos y aunque Nicolás no los cerro en ese espacio… lo hizo con ella literalmente.

Que tenia ella que lo atraía tanto, porque si podían ser sus atributos corporales y como no: bonito cabello largo y lacio; curvas peligrosas en la cintura que te podían llevar a una desesperación total por ese camino que.. En fin! Esos ojos negros como un manto negro estrellado cuando estaban feliz y nublado cuando se enojaba.. y no solo eso era sincera, estupendamente inteligente e inimaginablemente sensible. Pero claro no olvidemos sus defectos, era arrogante, altanera, manipuladora, líder como ella sola y… encantadora.. Sumamente encantadora. Sus pensamientos quedaron en esa conclusión pues una mano apretaba la suya.

Nicolás- empezó ella con la vista fija en el horizonte- hoy es el aniversario de mi madre- y apretó mas fuerte su mano- su aniversario de muerte…- susurro y de sus ojos cayo una lagrima que fue directamente a la unión de sus manos.

Ohh Raye- dijo este completamente perplejo apretó la unión- quiero que sepas que aun con lo pesada que eres- dijo este mostrando una sonrisa pequeña haciendo voltear a Raye que tenia sus ojos cristalizados- a mi realmente me gustas…- le completo el con un sonrojo- es decir… yo… creo que eres… una linda y buena persona- le dio un beso en frente y atrayéndola hacia el- quiero que te enteres… que siempre contaras conmigo en las buenas y malas… cuando sea o no el aniversario de tu madre, cosa que aun nos duele a cualquiera a pesar de los años, pero…- y suspiro abrazándola fuerte- solo ten presente que cuando quieras una opinión nueva a la de una amiga.. te aparezca una imagen de tu vecino **NO** inteligente.

Raye se encontraba llorando en sus brazos pero al momento de esas palabras ella reía y con lagrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas agradeció en silencio que fuera el que la abrazara. Muy lentamente se separo de el y se le quedo mirando fijo haciendo que el también la mirara con un rubor muy fuerte en sus mejillas ella poco a poco se acerco a el y choco con sus labios duros y sensibles. Nicolás siguiendo lo trazado respondió al principio, pues era un beso dulce y agradable… pero… ohh ohh!!! **Era RAYE!! Su VECINA!!!** Y el tenia a su…

Separándose rápidamente de ese letargo, muy encantador, la miro desconcertado mientras ella le miraba extrañaba y un poco apenada.

Raye que fue eso?- pregunto el volviéndose serio de repente.

Un beso- respondió ella directamente.

Me refiero a porque lo hiciste, Raye?- dijo el con el ceño fruncido.

Porque crees tu?- le replico con otra pregunta.

Raye… no es justo para ti lo que estas haciendo- empezó el robándose la sienes- te gusto?-

El beso o tu?- contradigo ella de nuevo.

Se mantuvo serio cavilando la respuesta hasta que dijo- las **dos**…

Pues a mi… - pero la continuación quedo en el aire porque…

Hola mi amor- llego una mujer que lo abrazo y después de un largo beso que el correspondió- ohh!! Tu debes de ser Raye no?- le pregunto esta con una sonrisa sincera.

Pero Raye no respondió, solo miro a Nicolás que huyo de su mirada para centrarla en su ¿novia?

Si, amor ella es Raye- respondió el con voz calida-Raye ella es Petzite Akayashi…- pero no pudo continuar por miedo..

Su novia linda, un gusto-completo la chica alta de cabello verde oliva, de unos 21 años, con un cuerpazo totalmente formado. Llevaba un vestido morado strapless y que le llegaba a las rodillas completamente ajustado.

Raye Hino… - dio por toda respuesta y sintiéndose muy mal, todos se vino junto ese día… **JUSTO ESE MALDITO DIA!!!- **este.. Creo que ustedes quieren hablar no?- dijo y la chica asintió- pues entonces porque no los dejo, de todos modos a Nicolás lo que le iba a responder no tenia importancia- explico como si hablara del clima aunque sus ojos revelaran otra cosa…- me retiro hacia el teatro las chicas deben de estar desesperadas… hasta luego Petzite- sonrío apenas y se dirigió hacia aquel escenario improvisado.

Que niña tan linda no, amor…?- le pregunto Petzite viéndola caminar.

Si, amor, toda dulzura- respondió sintiéndose el hombre mas miserable del planeta por haber roto unas ilusiones que apenas y hoy se había enterado.

Pues vamos nosotros también…- y lo amarro por el brazo..

Vamos…- contesto sin ánimos, de repente idos… todo parecía fuera de lugar sin ella… sin Raye…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un grupo de profesores estaban conversando sobre lo bello que había quedado todo, eso no hacia mas que demostrarle la capacidad y creatividad que tenían y aun no creían… La profesora Michiru se acerco hacia la mesa de refrescos pues el coctel le provocaba gases…

Buenas Noches- escucho la profesora a sus espaldas, ella volteo rápidamente para devolver el saludo y se encontró con un hombre joven de cabellera rubia bien peinada, ojos verdes seriamente brillantes, gran altura y porte sensualmente demandante.

Buenas noches- respondió ella después de un lujurioso y atrevido escrutinio a esa piernas deportivas, abdomen y pecho perfilado por demonios.

Pase la prueba?- pregunto con una sonrisa ladina ambigua.

Totalmente, Haruka- se acerco y le dio un beso arrebatador completamente correspondido, después de largos segundos se separaron en búsqueda de aire y sonrieron perspicaces.

Como has estado, sirenita?- inquirió el chocando su nariz suavemente con la de ella y cerrando los ojos dijo- te extrañe tanto que casi olvido que soy la luna y tu eres el sol…- y le dio un calido beso en su mejilla- no volveré a irme por dos meses de nuevo… a mucho como a una semana…- completo y los dos sonrieron, sabían que eso era imposible con las carreras de Haruka.

Yo también, leoncito- el aludido hizo una mueca ante el apodo y ella río- jajajaja no me canso de decirte así- le dio un suave beso y caminando lentamente llegaron a una banca cerca de la entrada del colegio.- pensé que no vendrías hoy.- empezó ella

No podría perderme los exámenes finales en la universidad- contesto el tomándole de la mano- además mi querida sobrina va a demostrarles a todos que es una gran actriz al igual que lo era mi cuñada- continuo el sonriendo ante el recuerdo- y bueno Serena anda medio rara, ya sabes que le gusta Darién- explico el y ella asintió- y ayer, recien me entere de algo que me dejo turbado, molesto y atolondrado- le dijo el soltándole la mano y levantándose para mirar a Michiru desde una altura mas lejana y apreciar con detalle cada gesto y su vestimenta.

Andaba con ese vestido celeste como su cabello de encajes blancos, zapatillas altas plateadas con tiras que estaban enredadas en ese tobillo blanquecino que devoraría en su departamento esta noche.. Si ella permitía, claro… sonriendo ante esta perspectiva. Prosiguió con la lenta carrera visual a ese cuerpo celestial, ese vestido era largo con una abertura desde el muslo dejando a tu imaginación muchas cosas que podías descubrir si seguías esa línea hasta llegar a esa cumbre especial.. ohh si… su busto rebosaba dentro de esa pequeña parte de tela que se sostenía con dos tiras cruzadas e la espada que dejaba al descubierto de forma ovalada. Dios, esta mujer era su caos, su angustia existencial, su pecado mortal, con el que gustoso después de morder, besar, saborear y entre otras cosas indecentes para algunos y tan deseable para el… iría al infierno mismo con su descapotable dorado sin replique alguno…. Si! Realmente estaba enamorado… donde estaba ella cuando era un don Juan como Darién???... ahh!! Cierto Darién!! Coño e…

Y eso que fue?- pregunto ella interesada, Serena era muy buena alumna pero solo en gimnasia y deportes.

Pues me contó que Serena y Seiya eran novios…- continuo el mirándola enfurecido- con **SEIYA!!**- exclamo mirándola como si fuera obvio tal semejante cosa- Por Dios, como se le ocurre a mi querida niña, hermosa princesa, mi comelona especial.. Ponerse de novia con un tarado, sin cerebro, anormal, experimento esperpentazo .. **UN PEOR ES NADA** como **SEIYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**- le exclamó rabioso con el ceño fruncido y mirando exaltado a Michiru que lo miraba impávida y calmada con una sonrisa.

Haruka exageras como siempre- comenzó ella atragantándose con la risa que sentía- Serena si bien es tu sobrina, ya no es una **NI-ÑA**- se puso de pie y le empezó a arreglarle el saco color café que traía- además Seiya no es un "peor es nada" es uno de los estudiantes mas prestigioso del colegio y tiene un coeficiente intelectual muy alto, y en música al igual que su amigo Yaten son los mejores de hecho hoy cantaran en su banda los Three Lights**- **informo Michiru con voz calma y con rezos interiores para que su **bestia** se fuera tranquilizando y así parecía pues su respiración se hacia mas y mas pausada- además recuerda que es hermano de Darién…- pero fue interrumpido por su casi novio.

Michiru, por eso es que estoy tan alterado- y le agarro las manos que estaban en sus solapa- Darién es un DON JUAN y me imagino que Seiya igual lo será y a la primera oportunidad que tenga zuas!!!- y estampo su mano contra la de ella mientras la miraba aturdido – entonces el tesorito de mi sobrina se va en manos de ese mal… - (T.T)

HARUKA!- le regaño su casi novia y el la miro con el ceño fruncido- nada de groserías con respecto a mis alumnos…- le apunto ella en el hombro con sus mirada seria.

Ok, ok amor… pero es que Seiya no es para mi princesita- dijo el cruzando los brazos como un niño encaprichado y poniendo en sus labios una trompita que se le hizo hermosa y comestible a la chica

Haruka para ti- le dijo ella dándole un mordisco en ese labio inferior que la tenia loca desde hace rato- ningún hombre es bueno para tu Sere…- le recrimino ella y el asintió con hambre en los ojos- además yo quiero aprovechar el tiempo contigo y arreglaremos este asunto hoy preguntándole a la gatita si?- Haruka asintió como todo un niño complacido por su mama- muy bien ahora dame otro beso que me haga esperar hasta esta noche acostada en tu cama contigo encima de mi- le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo a ella.

Haruka no espero dos veces la misma petición y apoyándose en esa banca comenzaron con besos candentes que eran dados en cualquier blanco de la piel de Michiru…

Mientras el tío Haru seguía con dos dudas…

_**La primera**__: ¿Serena era novia de Seiya? ¿Y porque?_

_**La segunda: **__¿Donde diablos estaba esa mujer sentada en sus piernas… antes? _

_Y que ahora me tiene con los ojos dilatados por exponerme una parte de su pecho que me encanta saborear…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amy?- le susurro Richard al oído mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para verla a los ojos. Ella salio del ensimismo en el que estaba sumergida, luego lo observo con asombro y sonrío le acaricio la mejilla y el a su tacto cerro los ojos.

Ellos después de dejar a Taiki detrás del escenario bailaron un poco buscaron a los muchachos y se encontraron con Andrew, Lita y Seiya que por la cara de esos dos (Lita y Seiya) habían hecho algo… así que como iba a comenzar la obra se dirigieron a la parte detrás del escenario de nuevo se habían sentado a ver a los chicos ya con sus vestimentas dar vueltas y de Taiki ni el rastro…

Richard abrió los ojos y la miro decidido pero Amy estaba absorta… hasta que el hablo.

Amy a ti te gusta el mequetrefe de Taiki.. Verdad?- pregunto con recelo y decisión definida en la voz.

Pues… si..- dijo con un rubor el las mejillas no había porque ocultarlo mas el, Richard, era como su mejor amigo - lamento si te herí.. No era mi intención…- dijo ella y miro hacia otro lado con pena aunque sin arrepentimiento.

Tranquila Amy- le agarro la mano y tomándole del mentón para que lo mirara de nuevo- a mi también me _**gustas**_, así de sincera, hermosa e inteligente.. por lo tanto…- y sonrío con una gran idea..

Por lo tanto que?- pregunto Amy con prejuicio ya conocía a Richard desde niños y sus ideas eran muy desquiciadas tenia un nivel intelectual alto, pero sus pensamientos eran parecidos a los de Serena.

Pues que te parece si hacemos equipo para que le gustes- empezó el precipitado moviendo los brazos de arriba hacia abajo emocionado- yo vi una demostración de celos hoy, y créeme que el chico Kou caerá.. Dos cráneos como tu y yo lo haremos enloquecer con tantos celos y presiones..- concluyo el con voz malvada por la represalia hacia el Kou.

Amy lo miraba escéptica, con la boca abierta y los ojos como huevo frito, pero con un hilo de voz hablo…- re.. Repite lo que dijiste….- pidió con los mismos gestos…

Te ayudare a conquistar al imbecil de Taiki- repitió acunando su rostro dentro de sus manos grandes y varoniles sus ojos marrones oscuros brillaron con intensidad pero de un momento a otro cambiaron a "¿diversión?" pensó Amy- que te parece si comenzamos de una vez Amy?- pregunto bajito mirándola de nuevo con emoción.

Pero…- y allí quedo todo pues unos labios chocaron con los de ella mientras se movían con suavidad, la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra sostuvo su mentón inclinado.

Se escuchaban alaridos, susurros y…

Vaya, Vaya…- dijo esa voz…- que poca clase Mizuno, que ejemplo da la que tiene el puesto de mejor estudiante y además presidenta del consejo estudiantil…- continuo desbordando veneno en cada palabra- aparentemente no te enseñaron la perspectiva del tiempo, la obra comienza en 7 minutos no?, deja los besuqueos y ponte a coser..- completo mientras a Amy la invadía la vergüenza… y se enfurruñaba en los brazos de Richard que se reía bajito..

Celoso?- replico Richard.

Sorprendiendo al Kou que respondió luego de mil años- Jamás!!!

Entonces…?- refuto- cálmate total no eres tu que da la clase de espectáculo, cierto muchachos?- le pregunto a los que estaban allí todos asintieron. Por una mirada entrecerrada y señal del Kou se fueron dispersando hasta quedar ellos tres. La mirada de Richard denotaba felicidad y la Taiki molestia y… ¿"rabia o celos"?.

Ella es la Presidenta del Consejo estudiantil… debe ser mas centrada…- dio como toda contestación con los dientes apretados para tapar su estado emocional alterado.

Dile eso a un profesor… a mi no me des esas clases de tradición si?- pidió fingidamente- Además entérate de que Amy es mi pareja de noche y si ella acepta mi novia…- dijo acariciándole la mejilla mientras a escondidas le guiñaba el ojo, ella sonrío a medias pero le dijo que no con la cabeza y le devolvió el guiño dejando confuso al otro.

Taiki tiene razón- comenzó Amy mientras se tocaba los labios y se alejaba de Richard mientras que este colocaba la misma cara- yo debo dar el ejemplo- esto hizo que Taiki sonriera- y no puedo ser tu novia- continuo y Richard se sintió rechazado nuevamente mientras que al Kou se le lleno de orgullo y petulancia el pecho- pero.. Si me lo dices dentro de dos semanas que es tu cumpleaños, que era cuando me iba a declarar pues entonces con gusto te diré que si- y sonrío para el y Taiki Kou de la alegría pasaba rápidamente al enfado y a dos zancadas estaba en frente de ella tomándole del brazo…

Amy, se puede saber en que piensas..- le pregunto con ira en los ojos- no puedo creer que una chica tan seria, bien educada y muchas cosas mas digas eso tan a la ligera- dijo apretando mas su agarre.

Taiki… me lastimas- dijo asustada y esa mirada azulina removida por la angustia fue el que lo empujo a salir del trance de ira, así que soltándola lentamente se alejo- Taiki, que te pasa ¿?

Nada!- contesto enojado y llevándose una mano a sus sienes y cerrando los ojos.

Pero…- empezó Amy de nuevo.

Déjame tranquilo quieres???- exigió con voz cortante y ojos eufóricos de molestia- quieres alejarte de mi… no quiero verte… ni hablarte… soy diplomático contigo porque **NO** hay mas remedio!!!!- le dijo con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa mortífera y mirando a Richard que habían dejado de lado- y tu!!! Príncipe de cuarta porque no te llevas a tu cenicienta de cuarta también… los plebeyos no deberían estar con la realeza como **YO**!- expreso cortante- ahh!! Que bien se siente decir la verdad sin mascaras… son unos pobres diablos que esperan ser mejores gracias a sus coeficientes.. Pues déjenme decirle algo **ILUSOS**, sin dinero… ni apellido resaltante no hacen NADA!! Comprenden o se los explico con manzanitas- les grito cínico- mejor me voy o hare que sus autoestimas bajen hasta suicidarse…- y dándose la media vuelta empezó a caminar hasta que la voz de esa chica lo detuvo.

Espera!!!- le grito ella con una voz bastante áspera y ruda- toma un regalo para **TI **también!- un sonido sordo choco y reboto por todo el teatro- no tendrás que tratarme mas… porque renuncio al Consejo, eso querías no?- le pregunto mordaz sorprendiendo a Taiki y a Richard lo dos sabían cuan importante era el consejo para ella- pues ahí tienes… _**tómalo**_… espero que esas chicas enamoradas de ti… se den cuenta de la bestia, el monstruo, bárbaro, ogro!!!- exclamo ella pinchándole con el dedo mirándolo con decepción, rabia y tristeza- como _**yo**_ me di cuenta hoy que _**eres**_!!!- dijo desgarrada mirándolo con una ola de agua tapándole esos ojos azules siempre tranquilos.- **TE ODIO!!!-** le grito empujándolo y paso a su lado como si fuera una ráfaga de luz tan rápido como le fue posible.

Taiki se había quedado estancado en ese lugar, cualquier rabia se había ido con ese _**TE ODIO!!, **_se volteo con prisa a ver si aun estaba allí y se encontró con la oscuridad del pasillo, mientras que algo le indico que no estaba solo… una mano apoyada en su hombro lo hizo voltear… era Richard con una cara de los mil demonios…

Toma.. otro regalo…- y le dio una trompada que tumbo a Taiki y una línea gruesa de sangre broto de sus labios- te mereces la cachetada de Amy y miles de golpes de esos pero con triple de fuerza…- le susurro aguantándose las ganas con esos puños cerrados a su costado- pero no seré yo quien te los devolverá, pues la vida golpea mejor… - le replico en su cara sonriendo como la muerte- y cuando la veas a ella con un hombre mejor que tu, con una sonrisa en los labios que no es por un chiste tuyo.. te dolerá… Taiki Kou, perdiste a la chica mas valiosa del colegio Juban… - y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo- ahh! Se me olvidaba el **ILUSO**, eres tu… VETE AL INFIERNO MALDITO KOU!!!- bramo Richard, para voltearse y seguir con el camino…

Taiki con todo el dolor de su alma camino por el pasillo y se paseo por los alrededores pero no la encontró pregunto y le dijeron que estaba desvalida en la entrada pero que hace un rato la profesora Michiru la había llevado a un lugar para calmarla. Pensando en la enfermería se acerco pero la puerta estaba sellada no queriendo, pero no habiendo mas opción llamo a su casa y la madre contesto pero ella no había regresado… entonces ahí en la puerta de la enfermería quedo… se escucharon los aplausos y gritos en el patio… la obra había comenzado…

AMY!!!!- grito desesperado…. Y sin mas remedio las lagrimas aguantadas salieron de su escondite!...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entonces saldrías con este anormal…?- le pregunto el pelirrojo a su menuda acompañante que con un sonrojo asintió- bien!!- exclamo feliz mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

Jajaja Neflyte no es para tanto -le dijo la pelirroja.

Oye!- le reclamo el dándole con el dedo índice en la nariz- no destroces mis amadas ilusiones de salir contigo ok!- le dijo a modo de regaño, ella río bajito y el le agarro la mano en un descuido.

Empezaron a caminar por los alrededores del colegio gigantesco pero de la nada apareció un rubio arreglando el traje y con lápiz labial regado en su rostro. A Molly no le pareció extraño pensó que tal vez se había perdido, pero a Neflyte no le pareció una simple excursión..

Buenas noches- dijo el rubio cuando paso por un costado de la pareja, pero Neflyte le reclamo.

Hey!! Rubio al menos límpiate la cara- y le tiro el pañuelo azul que tenia en el bolsillo del saco- así tu pareja no sabrá que te perdiste…- y apretando mas fuerte la mano de Mollly continuaron su camino por ese sendero oscuro, y entonces salio una mujer con cuerpo de diva arreglándose el cabello y colocándose un color similar de lápiz labial.- que patético no, Molly?- empezó el mirando a la castaña, mientras se detenía a mirar a Molly- no hay nada mas triste que ser novia de una persona y engañarla con otra.. es preferible terminar con ese conformismo y cambiar de rutina… pero como dice mi Madre **"aunque la mona de vista de seda…"-** y dejando la frase inconclusa, siguieron caminando mientras que Reika se volteaba con los ojos desorbitados para ver a ese pelirrojo atractivo..

Ne…fly..te- murmuro entrecortado- ohh.. noo!!- y con el temor en sus piernas salio corriendo aunque trastabillara con cualquier cosa del camino. Marco un número en su celular hasta que escucho la respuesta del otro lado

_Reika en donde andas metida?- preguntaron con voz preocupada.._

Andrew lo lamento pero me perdí, pero me siento mal, mejor me voy a mi casa- mintió ella con una sonrisa sádica en los labios.

_Quieres que te acompañe? Pregunto aun mas perturbado._

No, mi Andy diviértete… te quiero! Besos.. adiós- y colgó antes de escuchar la respuesta y luego volviendo a marcar un numero espero la contestación.

_Diga?- se escucho del otro lado._

Necesito de ti ya mismo..- dijo desbordante de deseo en la voz.

_Jajajaja tan pronto, porque no le dices a tu querido amor que te coja..- le recomendó con burla el hombre._

Porque tú lo haces mejor…- le indico ella con coquetería.

_Ok, te espero en el hotel "Amelie" en 35 minutos- y colgó._

Lujuriante de placidez camino hacia la salida del colegio y paro al taxi que la llevaría una noche de puro deseo sin compromiso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de tan inesperada conversación y confesiones insospechadas ni planeadas, Darién me dejo en la puerta del teatro y dándome un beso en la frente se alejo con una sonrisa devastadora en sus labios y mirada calida. Era un comienzo!!!

Estaba fuera de mí, como podía un hombre tumbarme las ideas y construirlas con una nueva perspectiva. Aun le decía cachorro y el a mi cabeza de chorlito, pero eso no indicaba mas que otra cosa, un cariño indecible pues al momento de discutirlo se acabaría cualquier atisbo de sorpresa y realidad especial…

Con algo de pesadumbre me encamine al escenario donde me esperaba Mina con una sonrisa picara y después de contarme una y mil cosas sobre lo que le había hecho a Yaten este nos paso por nuestro lado y me palmeo el hombro sonriendo cautelosamente mientras que a Mina le dirigió un golpe cerrado en el brazo y una mirada de frialdad polar y luego se retiro silbando haciendo que Mina me abandonara para ir a discutir con el…

Suspire jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan dichosa y a la vez tan confundida aun faltaban dos fases del plan, y la primera incluía a…

Rubeus…- murmure y mire determinada al chico que ensayaba la parte del balcón me encamine hacia el….

Hola, como estas- le pregunte con coquetería en los ojos- te aprendiste todo el dialogo, porque a mi me cuesta mucho esta parte-Acercándome poco a poco contorneando las caderas hacia el objetivo- Porque si te la sabes muy bien podríamos practicar _**juntos- **_le propuse indecorosamente sorprendiéndome a mi misma portal propuesta.

Claro!!- exclamo con entusiasmo, y luego retomando su personalidad arrogante empezó a hablar- desde donde quieres que te ayude Tsukino?- me pregunto siguiéndome la corriente y yo dentro de mi me reía de mis grandes cualidades femeninas.

Ok!- exclame yo también- bueno porque no comenzamos con el acto tres, ese el de la fiesta de los Capuletos, en donde Romeo y Julieta se encuentran- le planteé y se me salio un sonrojo que le saco un brillo extraño en sus ojos- podemos?.

Claro… Serena- me dijo colocando con suavidad cada palabra en la frase.

Empezamos a ensañar y yo cada vez que no me salía ponía los ojos de cachorrito, el suspiraba y me ayudaba otra vez con renovada energía. También me di cuenta de que el trataba generalmente de tocarme partes mas allá de lo dispensable.. Pero yo con un lloriqueo le quitaba cualquier intención. No obstante llego luego de unos minutos Seiya que al verme en compañía de Rubeus sonrío cómplice y poniendo mi carita mas atrevida y acercándome mas a Rubeus sorprendiéndolo al principio pero acostumbrándose rápidamente a la cercanía me paso un brazo por mis hombros y me hablaba muy cerca del oído le hice u guiño a Seiya que paso inadvertido a Rubeus y el alertamente como un toro al acecho llego a donde nos encontrábamos…

SE PUEDE SABER QUE OCURRE AQUÍ!!!- reclamo Seiya con el ceño fruncido y yo separándome rápidamente de Rubeus disimule mi risa con nerviosismo- Serena te dejo cinco minutos y ya me has cambiado por este enclenque- dijo mirándolo con desden y Rubeus no queriendo ser menos respondió.

Se puede saber que te pasa lambe suelas de chicas…- devolvió- ten un poco de cariño por ti vale! Además si me tiene de compañía es porque sabe lo que es calidad- le dijo con aire de grandeza- y no seas tan perdido, quiérete además Serena es mi pareja dentro de la obra- dijo orgulloso jalándome del brazo y abrazándome por la cintura.

Allí fue donde me di cuenta, Rubeus era de la misma altura que Seiya y era muy musculoso. Tenía los cabellos rojos como el fuego y llameantes hacia arriba, sus ojos eran de color rojos y bastantes exigentes. Tenia un traje al estilo medieval como yo, parecía todo un ingles con esa combinación de colores entre azul oscuro, verdes claros, matices grises, negro petulante y porte sobre todo galante. Dentro de la escuela no era un Don nadie, todos lo conocían era el capitán del equipo de béisbol y le encantaba la actuación a veces no era el protagonista pero entonces hacia un papel mas importante, podría ser un mendigo pero su papel resaltaba en la obra. Eran de esos chicos petulantes y soberbios que nunca pedían un favor a nadie pero que hacían falta en clases de historia con sus chistes y peleas continúas con mi ahora "novio".

Jajajaja- empezó Seiya a reír sacándome de mi ensimismo- Cuando te quieras tu un poco enséñame a mi, te parece Montesco?- le recomendó y al verme en sus brazos añadió- y sobre lo de parejas y lambe suelas, porque no haces algo mas que botar tarudeces y sueltas a **MI** novia grandísimo crápula!- y termino con una sonrisa arrogante marca Chiba.

Rubeus se quedo en shock unos minutos y después me miro haciéndomela pregunta a la cual yo asentí lentamente y el se volvió hacia a Seiya quien amplio su sonrisa, Rubeus me soltó como si quemara y yo trastabille hasta que Seiya me atrapo en sus brazos me coloco bien derecha en el piso y me dio un beso cerca de los labios mientras me abrazaba con un brazo por la cintura.

Oye!!- le reclame cuando me repuse.

Que mal gusto tienes Tsukino- me reprendió sacándola lengua en forma despreciativa.

Que dijiste- respondió Seiya con ganas de matarlo en la cara.

En serio?- pregunte de forma inquisitiva- mmm, yo no lo creo Rubeus, en sus brazos me siento mejor que en los tuyos todos peludos y sudorosos!- hice una mueca de asco, el frunció el ceño y Seiya volvió a Sonreír- bueno de todos modos gracias por la ayuda- le tire un beso con un guiño- eres muy lindo cuando te lo propones- le dije y me volví hacia a Seiya que estaba en mi lado derecho- nos vamos amor- y el asintió pero la respuesta de Rubeus me dejo pensativa.

Tu también eres muy atrevida y sexy cuando te lo propones Tsukino, es cierto lo que dicen las caras de Ángeles son unas diablillas celestiales…- y yo me sonroje- cuando termines con este iluso, me avisas y salimos,-propuso con una sonrisas de esas aspiradoras de aliento- es una perdida de tiempo que andes con el!- se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta. Después de despertar de ese montón de sarcasmo o piropos de Rubeus jale a Seiya al cuarto de costura y le pregunte…

¿Y? como lo hice? Como estuve?- mordiéndome el labio inquirí.

Estuviste…- y se puso un dedo en la barbilla en gesto pensativo para luego..- Genial!! Ese chamo no sabe el favor que nos esta haciendo a ti y a mi hermano… - dijo emocionado y yo pegue un brinco- no me quiero imaginar la cara de Darién cuando lo vea actuando contigo se va a morir..- dijo como esperando ese momento.- Serena Tsukino creo que lo sabes de todos modos te lo vuelvo a recordar- empezó haciendo que parte de mi angustia se reflejara en mis ojos – te adoro!! Y te quiero igual o mas que a mi propio hermano, así que cuentas conmigo para este plan loco y macabro… y con otros también!! – me beso en la frente y yo cerré los ojos y solté aquellas lagrimas que se habían unido en mis ojos mientras que así también soltaba el aire comprimido en mis pulmones y lo botaba lentamente y subía los brazos para responder ese beso con un abrazo que también fue correspondido.

Después de un rato de estar así abrazados, Seiya hablo.

Es hora de irme a verte actuar mi _casi novia_- me dijo con cariño, yo asentí y el volvió a hablar- te quiero Serena!- beso mi coronilla y me llevo a donde se encontraban las chicas maquillando a Mina que aun discutía con Yaten quien hacia que estaba leyendo el libreto sin prestarle la mas minima atención.

Seiya me dio otro beso en la frente y deseándome quebrarme una pata, haciéndome estremecer de la angustia y preguntándome porque quería que me sucediera eso, el sonrío y se fue dejándome asustada. Me arreglaron y releyendo el libreto que me sabia de memoria dieron el anuncio para el comienzo de una hora completa de teatro! Y las luces se prendieron dejándome cegada un momento para luego empezar mi actuación…

_**Una hora después….**_

Nos despedíamos del publico me encontraba feliz, no me había equivocado ni una sola vez. Ahora nos encontrábamos Rubeus y yo en el escenario y nos abrazamos pero dejándome asombrada me cargo como si fuera una pluma y en pleno escenario empezó a darme vueltas… de seguro estaba igual de feliz que yo así que me apoye en sus hombros y le sonreí el me bajo y me abrazo muy fuerte y luego como dos niños de parvulario empezamos a saltar en frente del publico que pasaba de aplausos fuertes a gritos de asombro y por ultimo a risas estruendosas….

Voltee de nuevo al publico y me encontré con la cara de todos mis amigos en primera fila ala izquierda…

Raye, Lita, Molly, Andrew, dos chicos que no conocía.. Me silbaban y gritaban.. "bien hecho Serena" Que raro que no te caíste Serena" "Felicidades Seré"…..

Tia Setsuna y Hotaru, estaban saltando de alegría y lanzadome besos mientras que la pequeña me gritaba "Yo también quiero… yo también quiero" me reí y le lance un beso también.

Mis padres lloraba mientras Sammy sonreía y eso me lleno de orgullo se me cristalizaron los ojos pero me aguante respirando hondo.

Y por ultimo.. Seiya y Darién Chiba, esos hombres tan buenos… Seiya tenia una expresión que me hizo carcajear era muy chistosa la tenia perpleja y aplaudía como un loco mientras que gritaba y silbaba y Darién lo sujetaba por le cuello del traje casual pero al sentirse observado volteo hacia mi con su mirada azulina oscura y sentí temblar todo mi cuerpo, el sonrío burlón y sincero mientras se llevaba la mano libre hacia su cabello llevándolo en un vano intento hacia atrás dejándome con la boca abierta y asintiendo se inclino un poco hacia delante para luego levantarse y sonreírme petulante y moviendo sus labios suave y delicadamente me dijo la frase que nunca olvidare JAMAS!!!!

Luego de eso me incline de nuevo y me fui corriendo hacia la parte trasera del escenario donde Amy y Mina me esperaban con muchas felicitaciones y sonrisas. Yaten me miro y asintió con una sonrisa que interprete de felicidades y yo se la devolví en un abrazo! Que correspondió… Cuando me separe Mina me miraba con odio y me recorrieron miles de escalofríos… así que empecé a correr mientras una Mina me perseguía… y todo el elenco y ayudantes se reían. Festejamos un rato, nos cambiamos y nos colocamos nuestros verdaderos trajes de galas y mientras aun me disculpaba con Mina que se hacia la dura conmigo me sonó el celular.

Era un mensaje de Seiya y decía: _**"Darién esta contento, pero necesito de tu ayuda exploto la fase 3 antes de tiempo =( HURRY UP!!".**_

Y así como leí el mensaje Salí corriendo pero me detuve en pleno patio hacia donde debía ir… así que llamando a Seiya le reclame..

A DONDE CARAJO VOY!!!- le reclame molesta cuando me contesto.

_A la banca de la entrada- contesto un poco nervioso- apúrate!!! Y deja de gritarme!! No soy tu esclavo!! _

TU! Cállate!!- le dije y corte la llamada.

Corrí hacia la entrada atravesando todo el patio y me conseguí con una escena para nada gustosa… estaban: Darién, Seiya, Tio Haruka, la profesora Michiru y… Rubeus..

Entonces vas a negar que engatusaste a mi querida sobrina?- le preguntaba Haruka a Seiya

No, yo no la engatuse Haruka por Dios!- respondió Seiya nervioso- jamás le haría daño alguno al Bombón, se que siempre me has tenido mal concepto pero yo jamás…escúchame bien, jamás le haría algo a ella- respondió serio aunque nervioso igual.

Por otro lado Darién discutía con Rubeus…

No sabia que ahora pretenderle a cabezas huecas era tu hobbies pequeño nomo- dijo Darién con sarcasmo.

Porque no aclaras que lo que tienes es **ENVIDIA**, Chiba- le respondió el pelirrojo con cinismo resuelto.

Mientras la profesora Michiru se encontraba en medio de las dos peleas viendo hacia los dos lados y con una sonrisa contraída en una mueca. Me le acerque.

Profesora que pasa aquí?- pregunte con nerviosismo ella volteo a verme y sonrío me dio un abrazo.

Estuviste muy bien querida esa obra fue un éxito me hiciste llorar de emoción con esa ultima escena- dijo remarcando cada palabra con añoro- y bueno si me preguntas por lo que hay aquí toda concentración de discusión se debe a ti!- termino ella señalándome.

A mi?- pregunte con duda y nerviosismo trague grueso cuando eso.

Si señorita tu tío se puso como loco cuando vio a Seiya- empezó ella cerrando lo ojos y sobándose la sienes- ninguno de mis encantos funciono para detenerlo- aclaro y abriendo los ojos de nuevo se enfoco en mi- luego, llego Darién quien estaba disfrutando conmigo de la pelea de Haruka y Seiya pero…- dijo y suspiro- muy poco después llego Rubeus y se le dispararon los niveles a Chiba- dijo ella- y entonces empezaron también a discutir por ti- termino ella- aunque no lo creas tienes muchos admiradores Tsukino!- y me codeo mi costado derecho.

Yo mas roja que un tomate voltee a ver como seguía la discusión y entonces me pregunte que hacer… salvara mi querido amigo Seiya de las ganas asesinas de mi tío Ó meterme y empezar con la Fase 4 del plan!! Mmm después de mucho o casi nada de pensarlo me focalice en salvar a mi amigo Seiya.

Tío Haruka- dije al principio tímidamente pero ninguno de los dos me paro- tío Haruka!- exclame pero nada que me vieron- TIO HARUKA!!!!- grite a todo pulmón y los cuatro metido en sus peleas voltearon a verme primero perplejos y luego asumiendo la situación me observaron con el ceño fruncido!- hasta que por fin se dieron de cuenta que estaba aquí!- dije con sarcasmo pero Darién empezó de nuevo con la batalla verbal con Rubeus que también contraatacó y yo suspire.

Mi tío Haruka dio dos zancadas y se sitúo en frente de mi con cara de enojo y yo mirándolo con cara de vergüenza baje la cabeza el me abrazo y me dijo…

Estuviste estupendamente maravillosa, esa obra no hubiera tenido el éxito que tuvo sin ti- me dio un beso en el cabello y yo sonreí de alivio pero casi al instante me soltó y reclamo.

Ahora aclárame algo jovencita- empezó haciendo muecas con la boca- es verdad que tu eres la novia de este…- y se volteo a ver a Seiya y mientras buscaba la palabra lo veía con asco- de este mequetrefe, enclenque sin servicio alguno salvo solo el de molestarme la existencia en todo recodo de mi vida!!!- exclamo y se cruzo de brazos mientras me observaba directamente- y entonces Serena Tsukino Tenou! Explícame- concluyo y yo trague grueso otra vez pues hasta Seiya me miraba atento y los muchachos (Darién y Rubeus) habían dejado de discutir sin excluir a la profe Michiru que alzo una ceja.

Ok…- dije y aspire profundo para comenzar- No se cual es tu problema con Seiya, Haruka, el es un buen muchacho con altas notas, de muy buena familia, muy educado y además es cantante- empecé y mi Haru se puso a la defensiva- que problema ahí en que me guste Seiya, no es homosexual como me dijiste al principio que lo conocí- y todos rieron por lo bajo mientras este se ponía rojo como la grana de la vergüenza y rabia- es amable, agradable y confiable pienso que tu en el fondo que no me hará daño alguno- y fruncí el ceño- además estoy bien grandecita para que mi gran hermoso y necio tío venga a rescatarme- puse los brazos en jarras apoyado en mi caderas- parece que no confiaras en mi, ha Seiya tienes tiempo conociéndolo y mas que nadie sabes que me protege, apoya y siempre esta conmigo en las buenas y malas.- mire a Seiya y le guiñe el ojo, el me sonrío con cariño- asimismo el fue el que me dio mi primer beso, como no me va a gustar el chico que canta y hace que sienta mariposas en mi estomago y que se aguanta mis berrinches de niña caprichosa y llorona- agregue y mi tío descruzo los brazos- Tío por favor yo a ti te amo! Pero si tu no me apoyas seguiré con el **plan**… cof cof- y Serena se asusto pues todos alzaron una ceja cuando dijo "**PLAN**"- con mi **NOVIAZGO** con Seiya te guste o no…!- repuse y lo mire con ojitos cristalizados y haciendo y puchero al cual se me unió Michiru.

Ayyyyy!!! – rugió Haruka- Maldición!! Razón tenia ese refrán de que la perdición del hombre es la mujer- y pateo una piedrita del suelo con fuerza- esta bien!!- acepto o mejor dicho se rindió- pero algo dentro de mi me dice que hay algo de trasfondo- y Seiya y Serena tragaron grueso- quiero **ADVERTIRTE **que si Serena sale llorando porque por **TU** culpa se cayo una hebra de ese dorado cabello- se acerco a Seiya a quien le temblaban las piernas- Te juro que…

Ya! Ya!- dijo Michiru quien abrazo a mi tío por la espalda y esta bajo la guardia- ya el sabe que tiene a todos en su contra si le hace algo a Serena, no lo amenaces mas, que se volverá loco- y termino dándole un beso en la mejilla a Haruka.

Ojala!- susurro para si pero Michiru lo escucho y se carcajeo.

Uff- suspire y empezaron de nuevo Darién y Rubeus a discutir- Gracias tío por comprender- y le regale una sonrisa de las mías, además de que le hable como "tío" quería que el supiera que lo veía como un protector alguien de mi familia, mas que el mejor amigo que era para mi.

Como no hacerlo, mi vida- se acerco y me abrazo- desde que naciste te adore, habían muchos hombres en la familia y tu naciste con ese carácter que a todos nos fascino, específicamente a mi!- me dio un beso en la coronilla y agrego contento- porque crees que todos los días te llamo cuando estoy de viaje y te traigo mil cosas… mas que mi sobrina, eres mi mejor amiga, mi hija y mi sangre!! – dijo melodramático y yo reí el también me sonrío e inquirió- y ahora como hacemos con estos dos…

Yo me encargo- dije con asombro para todos- DARIEN Y RUBEUS!!! SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE AQUÍ!!- grite con todas las ganas y ellos a coro me respondieron con enojo…

Y A TI QUE MALDITA MIERDA TE IMPORTA!!- dejándonos a todos asombrados y a mi con la quijada en el piso.

PUES ES DE MI QUE HABLAN PAR DE TONTOS!!- les respondí cuando me recupere del shock y ellos voltearon y me respondieron de nuevo.

QUISIERAS NIÑA/ CHORLITO!

Uyyyy!! Que les pasa eh!!!- pregunte de nuevo y Rubeus harto me respondió.

Alguien esta celoso de mi actuación en conjunto contigo- dijo y todos volteamos a ver a Darién que se encontraba apretando los puños y la mandíbula.

Que yo **que?-** repuso el-estas demente niño, jamás podría actuar como tu fue un fiasco esa obra de no haber sido por los demás actores de reparto, créeme que no se cuantas veces bostece- e hizo el gesto de bostezo en ese momento- la pobre de la cabecita de chorlito no se sabia el texto y tu parecías mas un pavo real que un actor.- agrego petulantemente critico.

Darién..- advirtió Seiya con el ceño fruncido pero el siguió.

Pobre de seguro andas feliz porque según muchos te felicitaron- le devolvió con veneno- sigue creyendo en la gente benevolente y buena- dijo- cabeza de Chorlito pensé en felicitarte pero creí que era mejor ser yo mismo pues se que tu no quieres hipócritas dentro de tu circulo de amigos, pues bien, aprende a manejar los gestos, tus manos estaban muy temblorosas; tus ojos casi siempre cerrados y te reías de cualquier cosa que veías- Serena solo escuchaba pero con cada palabra se desgarraba mas su corazón y se llenaba mas la cuenca de sus ojos de agua lagrimosa- **que??**- examinó- Ahora vas a llorar… ese es el gran problema, nadie te dice la verdad porque piensa que eres la niña de mama y papa que no sabe nada de la vida y estas en el castillo de cristal!- y rió falsamente- pues sepan que en ella ahí una mujer que sabe bastante, dejen de fingir que es la bebe recién nacida y el haz de luz que no había en el planeta porque saben que.. _**NO LO ES!!- **_y en el corazón de Serena todo se rompió.

Sin advertencia alguna, Serena se paro en frente de Darién y le propino tres cachetadas… y se le quedo mirando con esos ojos azules enfurecidos.

**AHORA TE SIENTES MEJOR!**!- le reclamo con dolor- Gracias por hacerme sentir mal conmigo misma… de nuevo- le dijo hipando pero sin bajar el mentón mientras este se colocaba una mano en la mejilla derecha donde había dado la primera y mas dolorosa cachetada- además tu ves estadística en la universidad o no? Debes saber que el estándar de esta obra o la opinión de ella llego a altos niveles **así** **que** no trates de ridiculizarme de nuevo porque no lo vas a lograr- dijo ella cogiendo aliento dificultosamente y Haruka le puso una mano en el hombro que ella delicadamente retiro sin quitarle la vista a Darién- y a **TI** quien te dijo que **TU **eras **MI **amigo?- le soltó con repudio dejando a Darién boquiabierto- hablas de hipocresía cuando fuiste tu quien me dijo hace mas de una hora que habías cambiado de concepto sobre mi!!- le recrimino- no me vengas a jalarme las que no tengo DARIEN!- dejando a Haruka, Michiru y Seiya con la boca abierta por ese vocabulario- y si no te gusto la obra pues perfecto LARGATE!!!- Y lloro con ganas- de seguro esa tal chica llamada Beryl te espera en su cama con algo mejor que hacer que ver obras teatrales de niños para niños!!- dijo con sinceridad- te caigo mal.. y no me soportas y esa es la verdad.. Lastima que ahora soy la Novia de tu amable hermano.. **Tan** iguales pero **TAN** diferentes- dijo remarcando cada palabra con decepción- **NO** quiero que vuelvas a hablarme- y le pase por su lado derecho pero entonces pronuncio esa frase dicha en el auditorio y yo me quede estática, creyéndomelo pero a la vez borrándolo, pero el alzo la voz y yo me quede fría de nuevo.

**YO** tampoco quiero que te me acerques… tonta!- pero no se movió.

Ok…- respondí- dalo por hecho, solo espero que algún día no te levantes y a tu lado encuentres solo la sombra de esa persona que amaste y una nota diciendo _**"me fui con otro, tu nunca me amaste como Yo a Ti"**_ pues para ti todo es un juego… pero lo que te molesta no es mi obra., que sea novia e tu hermano o cualquier otra cosa.. sino el no poder darme abrazos y ser como eres realmente porque te da miedo a ser rechazado, pero te digo algo Darién Chiba, cuando trates ser **TU** realmente yo estaré allí esperando tu abrazo! Cuídate… te quiero… mucho!- y salí corriendo con los ojos llorosos.

Serena!!!- escuche a tres voces llamándome pero no me detuve solo continúe corriendo en mi camino no trazado!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien hecho Darién!- le reclamo Seiya con voz dolida- espero que estés bien, bien pero bien contento! Dile a mama que llegare tarde y que no me espere! Buscare a Serena!- concluyo el golpeándole el hombro a su hermano y corriendo en la dirección recorrida por Serena segundos antes.

Eres un maldito Darién!- le dijo Rubeus por lo bajo y se encamino hacia el auditorio.

Nos vamos amor?- pregunto Michiru a Haruka que solo veía a Darién con ganas de matarlo y apretando los labios hasta formar una línea, con sus facciones contraídas y el ceño fruncido!

Si…- rugió sin esperar a Michiru y avanzando a zancadas, pero al pasar por el lado de Darién este le pregunto…

No me vas a recriminar nada ¿?- dijo con voz sesgada.

Ya la vida lo hará!- contesto con repulsión- aunque tengo unas ganas de hacerte pagar lo de hoy con treinta mil puños mil veces peor!! Matarte y hacer que quedaras vivo! Pasarte con mi Porsche encima y que quedaras vivo! Y sabes que estaría sin culpa alguna!- dijo este con normalidad- pero eres mi amigo y te aprecio.. Aunque hoy sienta lo antónimo a esos dos puntos!! Pagas con Serena el mostrarse tal cual, dices que la tratamos como niña pero eres tu el que se comporta con ella de esa manera…espero tomes consejo y llegues a Viejo.. Hermano- Michiru llego a su lado y tomando su mano entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y apretó la unión.- vámonos cariño, si ella no aparece dentro de 20 minutos la buscare yo!- y se fue por el camino recorrido por Seiya y Serena.

Mientras que Darién quedaba solo y arrepentido… pero su orgullo era mas fuerte y no se disculparía!! JAMAS lo haría!! Aunque perdiera la amistad de esa niña encantadora, dulce, hermosa y luchadora.. Pero por sobretodo divinamente sincera..! se sentó en esa banca a repasar lo dicho por esa niña y tenia razón el era un amargado que solo pagaba sus recuerdos frustrados con la gente que trataba de acercase demasiado…

Esa niña había tratado de hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba de la vida. El celaba a su hermano en lo más profundo del alma por saber lo que quería sin tener a alguien reclamándole nada. Además de que ella solo se le acercaba a la gente que apreciaba con mucho calor y ternura… que verdad había tenido esa frase de Seiya…

"_**Jeje hermanito Serena es así con todos, menos contigo porque la molestas mucho- le explico Seiya en susurros también- no me digas que andas de envidioso eh? Porque no permitiré que me quites a mi lindo bombón- le dijo de chiste a Darién que solo hizo una mueca"**_

Quitarle a Serena… jajajaja seria plan comido para mi… pero es mi hermano y esa chica no es que me guste ni nada parecido!! Jajajaja seria el colmo que me gustase una niña! Yo!! Un pedófilo!! Jamás, mi reputación esta mucho mas arriba que cualquier niña!! Y entonces me acuerdo de esas palabras de la niña…

"_**Necesitas amor… no sexo…**_"

Y me las creí.. y me las vuelvo a creer… dioss!! Esa niña me lee la mente o que?? En realidad solo ella había llegado tan lejos rebuscando en mi cabeza! Y ahora había perdido su "¿amistad?" la volvería a recuperar?? Probablemente si se lo proponía… pero quería hacerlo??... y la respuesta llego inmediatamente!! **SI!!! MALDICION!! Claro que SI!! Quería!!** Y lo haría… como se llamaba Darién Chiba!! Que lo lograría!! Darién y Serena Tsukino volverían a hacer amigos.. y entonces recordó esas palabras de ella al final…

"_**pero lo que te molesta no es mi obra., que sea novia e tu hermano o cualquier otra cosa.. sino el no poder darme abrazos y ser como eres realmente porque te da miedo a ser rechazado, pero te digo algo Darién Chiba cuando trates ser TU realmente yo estaré allí esperando tu abrazo! Cuídate… te quiero… mucho!"**_

Con una decisión en mente se fue a su departamento a descansar pues ya había hecho mucho daño por hoy! Le daría un poco de espacio y tiempo a la chica para volver a la carga!!

Cabeza de chorlito prepárate!- susurro mientras salía del colegio hacia su deportivo descapotable rojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Pensamientos de Serena…**_

Sera que tenia al Dios Demonio detrás de mi!... una nube negra de la mala suerte… o tenia que ir para donde un brujo a echarme unos guamazos para que se me quitara la mala SUERTE en el Amor!!

Tenia al adonis mas bello y encantador, alto y fornido, inteligente y perspicaz, educado y rico de JAPON!!, bueno exagero pero en mi REALIDAD si lo es!! Y me odia con tal veneración que no aguantaría tenerme junto a el dos minutos… (-.-)U

Amo a un hombre que esta enamorado del LIBERTINAJE!! Y que detesta el compromiso pues apenas me acerco y le digo algo sale corriendo hiriéndome incesantemente!! No se cansa y parece disfrutar cada vez que me hace daño…

Creo saber porque el es así, lo traicionaron y muy fuerte de seguro descubrió a la tipa con otro en el departamento de ella… o se acostaría con alguien mas conocido para el…? Alguien a quien le tuviera mucho aprecio…!!! Eran muchas preguntas y las respuestas podrían venir solo de una persona… Darién Chiba.

Después de que Salí corriendo me fui a mi a mi parte favorita del colegio y me puse a llorar todo lo que quise, nadie conocía este lugar… lo amaba porque tenia una plantación de rosas en proceso… y caí en una analogía con respecto a las rosas y Darién!... son hermosas al momento en que te acercas te hieren en lo mas profundo para que solo las mires de lejos… y aun sabiendo estas advertencias te vuelves a acercar para sobrepasar el dolor y hacerles entender que el amarte o el amarles no _**esta**_ mal.

Sobre pasando eso al llegar ahí grite, golpeé, llore como una magdalena y sufrí…con todo pesar la verdadera esencia de mi plan…. No todo seria tan fácil como pensé pero aun así lucharía por el!!! Lo ame, amo, y amare no importa cuanto me rechace ya esto se convirtió personal…. ^^ aunque siempre lo fue.. jejeje

Quería añadir cosas de mi que antes no me había dado cuenta…

Voy mal en clases porque no presto atención porque hasta hace poquito me e dado a la tarea de hacerlos informes y solo con ver las clases puedo sacar los resúmenes.. Es SORPRENDENTE, viniendo de mí…

Soy muy buena en ingles y haciendo deportes porque me encanta jugar ^^… pero con respecto a la danza y al baile buaaaaaaaa!! Soy malísima!! (-.-) siii! Lo admito tengo dos pies izquierdos o derechos o vaya usted a saber como se dice! Viví algunos días con mis abuelos paternos en Miami de niña y por es por me llevo extraordinariamente con los dos idiomas. Aunque con matemáticas no sea tan buena… soy fatal… tendré que buscar profesor particular… eso si seria genial… porque la profesora Mónica no es muy buena dando esa materia y Amy ^^ no me tiene paciencia… Aun no se porque no me tiene paciencia yo soy tan cariñosa amable y bondadosa!! Bueno obviando que me quedo dormida o me río de todo!!

Mi familia es genial… mi mama siempre me espera con un gran tazón de galletas y mi hermano con una gran lista de palabras en espera para molestarme, mi padre llega a eso de las 7 de la noche y cenamos a las ocho con muchos comentarios, risas y al final un buen pastel hecho por mi mama Ikuko… ^^

Mis amigas siempre han estado apoyándome en mis locuras, e conocido a personas buenas o malas pero a la final personas.. Unas grabadas a fuego en mi corazón como (Andrew, Seiya y Darién) y otras como en arena de playa que cuando llega una ola gigante se las lleva( Beryl) hasta ahora… no le guardo rencor a la gente es innecesario pero a Beryl no es rencores **PRECAUCION** con respecto a **MI** Darién!!

Algunas veces pienso que no e disfrutado completamente la vida entonces imagino a mis amigos, mis padres, mis estudios en progreso, mi amor platónico y verdadero… ahhh no saben quien es mi amor platónico?? Pues… deben saber quien es… se llama Yuki Eiri… siiiiiiiii!! Al famosísimo escritor que anda con un cantante!! ^^ Bueno ese hombre con ojos dorados si es mi amor platónico, pero no le digan a nadie ^^

Me encantan los mangas y animes… mi favorito es uno que se llama Sailor Moon… es una casualidad tan extraña que mis amigas y yo nos llamemos igual que las scouts de la serie!! Bueno me encanta uno que se llama Shin shan!! Es buenísimo!! Me da mucha risa niño mas terrorífico que ese no e conocido…!!! ^^

Mi deporte favorito es el patinaje aunque nadie jamás lo ha sabido siempre digo que es el de cantar… ^^ aunque no se si lo haga bien!!

Todo esto compone a un solo sujeto… yo.. Una chica de 15 años que estudia en un colegio normal, que quiere ser normal pero para nada lo es!! ^^ En fin! Solo se dos cosas… me encanta mi vida y… Darién!!

Ahhh!!! Se me olvidaba quieren saber esa frase de Darién que solo fue dirigida hacia y dicha solo para mi… pues fue…

"_**Los **__**sueños**__** nunca desaparecen siempre que las personas no los abandonan"**_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

_**Hola!!! Bueno espero que estén muy pero muy bien!!! **_

_**Siiiiiiiiii ya se que me querrán matar, por dejarles por aquella duda tan gigante pero créanme que la uní no me a dejado el tiempo necesario para hacerles el capitulo como es debido…de hecho lo iba haciendo párrafo por párrafo.. O etapa por etapa!!**_

_**Lo cierto es que ya esta aquí listo para que me envíen sus comentarios!!! **_

_**Y que tal el cap?? Le gusto mis niñas!! **_

_**Como les había dicho anteriormente aquí iba a aparecer Rubeus y su papel no muy bien definido.. Pero no desesperen que ya aparecerá mas adelante la rabia de Darién hacia Rubeus y el porque de su molestia!!!**_

_**Creio que se dieron cuenta que hice mi primer LEMON!!!! Diosss! Se me hizo fácil y difícil que es!! Jejeje espero que comenten de eso si?? Porfis!!!**_

_**Bueno les había comentado también que iba a ocurrir un paso hacia atrás y aunque al principio pensé en hacerlos en Darién y Serena nada mas…pero me pareció injusto, así que lo hice de manera general… espero y no me maten!! (si, Patty tiene que ver contigo ¬¬).**_

**Disculpen la tardanza!!**

_**Jajaja me encanto la parte en que le contestaban a Serena Rubeus y Darién a coro.. Creo que no hubo momento mas chistoso! Pobre Amy, se fue muy dolida pero luego aparecieron muy alegres con el resultado de la obra… será una mascara para el sufrimiento??; a Raye le cayo como balde de agua fría y me imagino que a muchas de ustedes también eso de que Richard tiene NOVIA!!!; y Lita en su intento con nuestro quedado pero divino de Andy!!!**_

_**Espero y todo allá sido de su agrado!!**_

_**AVISO: El próximo cap será de mucha risa o al menos eso intentare!! ^^ **_

**Jeje sin mas dudas que aclarar creo, pues que entonces comencemos con mi parte favorita!! Las respuestas a los rw:**

Patty Ramirez de Chiba: hola amore!! ^^ Espero que este bien!! Bueno lo prometido es deuda!! Aquí esta el cap! Te gusto?? Espero que si! Bueno aquí Sere también le dio duro y tupido a Darién.. Todo parecía avanzar pero YO de mala lo atrase de nuevo muajajajajajaja!! Bueno gracias por tu ayuda con todo lo de los hermanos Kou, tus comentarios son muy lindos y especiales para el fic y para mi! Te quiero mucho!!! Esperemos hablar luego por el msn!! Muakk besos sabor a fresa con azúcar!!

pichicoy: hola amore, jajaja me encanta tus palabras y con el "COOL" incluido! Bueno no esperes mas.. Aquí esta el cap! Que tal te pareció?? Espero que haya llenado tus expectativas! Jajajaja mi querido Darién te tiene impresionada cierto!! Jajajaja me alegro y espero te siga gustando hasta el final!! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios son un aliento muy, muy motivante!! Te quiero muakk!! Besos con fresas incluida! Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

sailor lady: holaaaa!!!! Cuando vi tu comentario me dije!! "CREO QUE LE GUSTO??" jajajajajaja bueno a ver empiezo a contestarte…bueno Lita siempre estuvo enamorada de Andy, cosa que me encanta y otra pareja con ella no se no me cuadra.. pero veremos a Jedaite en escena haciéndole la vida imposible a Andy en dos aspectos!! De Amy ella no me gusta con Richard, la prefiero con alguien de un alto nivel y arrogante perfil querida amiga!! Viste la reacción de Yaten!! Espero comentarios tuyos de eso! jajaja pobre de tu esposo contigo… ^^ pero arriba esos ánimos!! Que es bueno utilizar mis técnicas de seducción del fic jajajaja ^^ y bueno de Reika (¬¬) de ella la veremos que ocurre lo que si te diré es que nada bueno le pasara… de SERE&DARIEN… Creo que en este capitulo le darás mas firmeza a tu pensamiento de que Darién esta enamorado de Serena pero hasta ahora **NO **lo esta amigota! Aunque tal vez no se… saca tus conclusiones y me los envías a mi, sabes que los comentarios son muy importante! En serio?? No sabia que te identificabas con la historia y me pareció muy lindo de tu parte!! Gracias linda!! Y si el imbecil después de todo no te presto atención es porque estaba ciego y tarado de por vida! Jump! Vistes los gritos de Haruka! Jajajaja la pegaste ^^ jajaja con Seiya!! Bueee dejémosla respuesta para el próximo cap! Jajajaja me encanto tu comentario!! Y el mío también es largo así que despreocúpate!! Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Y dime tus comentarios sobre el!! Te quiero mucho. Espero tu RW con ansias! Cuídate te mando un besote azucarado!! See you later!

SereTsukino: hola linda! Pues, pensé que me habías abandonado!! Jajajaja me alegro de que te haya dado mucha risa!! Es bien chévere que así sea, me motiva a buscar mas ideas cómicas!! Jeje waoooo!! Graciaass!! Hahaha Serena y Darién dieron de que hablar en el cap anterior!! Uyyyy!! Esperemos que te guste este también!! Te espero en el cap próximo!! Muakk!! Besos sabor a fresa! See you soon!

liebende Lesung: holaaaaaa!! Bienvenida! Bueno gracias por darte vuelta por mi fic y que te guste además es para mi muy gratificante!! ^^ jajajaja pues te aviso que estudio psicología y quiero ser mi énfasis en sexología jeje! =) y pues estas en todo lo cierto linda ella solo dio en el hueco del clavo!! Veremos cuando le apunta a Darién!! Y sobre la de chica de la que gusta Seiya!! Mas adelante mi niña!! Te mando un beso de fresas con azúcar!! Espero te haya gustado este cap y me dejes tu comentario!! Hasta luegin!

Lisseth: holaa!! Bienvenida linda! Pues gracias por tu comentario disculpa la tardanza y aquí tienes la continuación! Te mando un beso! Cuídate y espero haya saciado tu ganas!! ^^ gracias!! Espero tu rw sobre este cap!! ^^ chausito!!

Isabel: gracias!!! Que tal!! Bienvenida!! ^^ me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado mi cap!! Gracias, gracias!! Te mando un abrazo! Y espero que comentes de este cap también!! Cuídate!!

Susy Granger: hola hermosa!! Haha siempre tan objetiva amiga! Menos mal y tu si me comprendes entre líneas hehe y sabes que Darién no acatara tan bien las ordenes del destino que esta siendo empujado por Serena! Solo esperemos que este cap te guste y me envíes tu rw!! Te quiero! Cuídate! Un beso azucarado! Nos vemos en el cap siguiente!

Amai Kaoru: kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Missyyyyyyyy!! Me visitaste la historia!! Gracias cariño eres una lindura! Muaakkkk bueee gracias por las flores, pero bueno aquí tienes la actualización del fic! Espero y te agrade y me escribas amore! Y como es eso de que te casaste con mi querido Aoshi!! Ehhh??? Me lo presta este fin… siiiiiiii??? Jajaja te quiero muxo!! Te me cuidas y duerme mas!! Muakk!!

sandy-serena: holaaaaa!! Bienvenida!!jajajaja te reíste muchoooo que bueno!! Me has levantado el animo con eso!! Es buenísimo saber que no solo el tema central las mantiene sino la cómica entre las chicas es también un atractivo del fic! jajajaja me gusto muxo tu comentario fue bastante elocuente!! Bueno Lita pienso yo que tiene mas esperanzas que Raye aunque veremos que pasa mas adelante. Y bueno entre Sere y Darién!! Nahhh aun todavía no se engancharan.. o si?? Espero que te guste este cap! Y me envíes tu comentario te mando un beso! Cuídate!! Te leo en el próximo cap!

Karina Natsumi: hola niña!! Bienvenida!! Gracias por tu comentario!! Espero verte en este cap!! Cuídate, un beso!! Nos leemos en el próximo cap!!

paty garcia: complacida amiguita, BIENVENIDA!!!! Espero te sientas a gusto con el fic! Ya adelante el cap, que espero sea de tu agrado! Y te pueda leer en el próximo cap!! Tu comentario es importante!! Cuídate, te mando un beso muakk!! Nos leemos en el próximo cap!

Gracias por sus comentarios son demasiado importantes y motivadores para MI!

Besos!!

**Preguntas para el Quinto cap:**

_Conseguirá Andrew descubrir a Reika y sus engaños?; Ayudara a Lita y Jedaite en esta meta de Amor no correspondido a realizarse?; Mina podrá amarrar a Yaten y a su arrogancia?; Se recuperara Raye de la desilusión?; Haruka aprobar la relación de Serena y Seiya?; Conseguirá Taiki arreglar su asunto con Amy.. y la mas importante ella lo perdonara??; Que relación había entre Neflyte y Reika??...._

_Y la mas importante…_

_¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ENTRE SERENA Y DARIÉN?_

Quería agradecer además a todas aquellas que colocaron como historia favorita este fic… son todos apreciados!! Muchas gracias!!

liebende Lesung

SILVERMOON88

Anneliese wayne chiba

Sailor O

Karina Natsumi

paty garcia

Sin mas que decirles porque ya dije muxo!! Me toca decirles que hachas, verdugos y Darien Chibas serán bien recibidos¡¡Bienvenidos!!

ATTE: Amary-san**


	6. Un Delicioso Sacrificio

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

**Capitulo 6: Un Delicioso Sacrificio…**

Aquí esta!- dijo una voz con alivio al ver a la chica con el vestido blanco acostada al lado del campo de flores.

Pues entonces llevémosla a casa que debe estar muy cansada mental y físicamente- dijo otra voz varonil con pesar.

Pobre Serena- comenzó la única voz femenina de aquel grupo- no ser correspondida en el amor es una de las cosas que no se le desea a nadie y menos a alguien tan buena como ella- comento con tristeza.

Ella es fuerte, no hay que sentir lastima por ella- susurro el primer chico- ella no querría eso y menos de nosotros Michiru- dijo el segundo hombre.

Lo se, Haruka- dijo ella en un susurro también, el primer chico la alzo en brazos y Haruka no muy contento se acerco con sigilo y le pidió que se la entregara. El un poco obstinado la acerco a su pecho apretándola, pero el tío Haruka alzo una ceja con Elegancia y cruzo los brazos, el chico hizo un puchero y el tío Tsukino empezó a mover el pie impacientándose; así que rendido, el chico entrego a su bombón- Esta bien, esta bien pero la apapuchas y le das muchos besos por mi… si??- le dijo el extendiéndosela al tío Haru.

Cállate inútil- le respondió a Seiya- te agradecería que luego de que se recupere mi niña linda tuviéramos una charla muy seria idiota…- le advirtió- yo no me trago ese cuento de su noviazgo así porque si, además Serena solo le brillan los ojitos es con Darién y perdóname tanta sinceridad, pero **Tu** no eres como Darién- le dijo con petulancia y burla en la voz asomando al final una sonrisa ladina haciendo que Michiru se tapara la boca y ahuyentara la risa que se asomaba- en fin, hablaremos de esto cuando Serena se sienta mejor,- dijo mirando con comprensión a su sobrina- gracias por tu ayuda Seiya, hasta luego!- y se fue con Michiru siguiéndole los pasos.

Uf… tíos- dijo con cara de preocupación.- Espero que mi linda bombón salga de esa depresión..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de llevar a su dulce cita a su departamento se dirigió con su dulce princesa que se encontraba en el asiento trasero muy dormida. Llegaron al apartamento del deportista y con ayuda del botones del hotel pudo llegar a su cuarto dejando a su princesa en la cama, para dirigirse con el botones no sin darle antes su buena propina. Sobandose la sienes y muy preocupado se fue al cuarto a cuidar de su dolor de cabeza mas querido… **"Serena".**

Listo princesa, aquí estarás a salvo como cuando eras pequeña!- dijo Haruka viéndola dormir acurrucada en su cama amplia y suave- yo te cuidare de los monstruos del armario y seré tu príncipe como me apodaste de chiquita- quitándole los mechones de su frente y sonriendo cuando ella suspiro como agradecimiento- llamare a mi cuñada, te quiero- le dio un beso en la frente y empezó con las llamadas correspondientes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Por otro lado…**_

Mientras unas cuatro chicas cansadas de bailar y saltar iban comentando lo buena que estaba la fiesta después del concierto de los Three Lights…

Wao!!!! A que Yaten hizo un solo genial con el teclado!!!- Dijo Mina con los ojos en forma de estrellitas – ay!!! No hay un chico mas Genial que el!!- comento con voz chillona y su cuerpo moviéndose de un lado a otro con diversión.

Que me dices de Taiky, puede ser un Patan en lo personal pero realmente si que toca la guitarra como si fuera uno con el!!!- argumento Amy aun dolida con el chico

Jajajaja, y que me dicen de Seiya saltando y gritando a coro con las fans del colegio- dijo Lita emocionada- Yuju!!! Hasta yo grite, salte, mordí a Andrew y todo!!! Fue muy emocionante- explico Lita con la diversión en la voz aun.

Pues todo eso en conjunto a la telonera mas envidiada de la noche… Raye Hino!!!- y todas comenzaron a reír y a silbarle a la morena que se encontraba entre feliz y triste.

Pues que le puedo decir…- empezó ella con petulancia- soy sencillamente DIVINA!!- y todas menearon la cabeza en negación pues sabían que nunca iba a cambiar- pero cambiando de tema como les fue con sus chicos.. Porque a mi me fue FATAL!!- dijo una muy desamparada morena.

ESPANTOSO!!- respondió Amy.

Horrendo!!!- cargo Lita.

Apocalípticamente BIEN!!!- grito Mina alzando los brazos.

Todas se quedaron de piedra y con miradas acusadoras sin ganas de querer continuar la conversación y empezar a dormitar…

Me voy chicas, nos vemos mañana!- se despidió un castaña con mucho sueño y dándole la espalda a Mina.

Hasta luego chicas, mañana la reunión será en el departamento de Lita a las 3.00 de la tarde- y comenzó a caminar una intranquila Amy siguiendo el mismo ejemplo de Lita con respecto a la rubia.

Hasta mañana chicas!!!- se despidió una satisfecha Mina aunque contrariada con la situación y comportamiento de sus amigas, pues ninguna le devolvió el gesto- ja! **ENVIDIOSAS!!!**

Adiós- respondió una desanimada Raye sin prestarle atención a Mina.

Y todas con un pensamiento en mente de que "Mañana seria un día mucho mejor" sonrieron con pesar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

mmm…- empezó cierta a rubia al murmurar- ah!!!- dijo cuando se estaba estirando y abrió un ojo pero el brillo del sol que entraba por la ventana le cegó un poco así que los cerro de nuevo y los abrió a la par y se encontró con unos pares de ojos verdes que la observaban con alegría y molestia.

Buenos días- dijo Haruka en tono seco.

Buenos días, tío- respondió a modo respetuoso.

El desayuno ya esta listo, vamos a comer y luego- dio un suspiro- hablaremos de cómo te sientes… quieres?- le pregunto con cariño, No pudiendo ser duro con esa princesa.

Si, tío- dio como toda respuesta.

Tío, tío, tío, tío… Ya basta!- comenzó el con burla haciendo que la rubia sonriera- detesto que me llames así!!! Como fue que te pedí que me llamaras, preciosa?- le pregunto con coquetería, jamás cambiaria esa fama y forma sensual de hablar.

Eh.. No me acuerdo… **TIO!**!- añadió ella traviesa.

Con que no eh?- le pregunto de vuelta acercándose mas a la rubia!

Aja…- respondió asintiendo.

Mmm, tal vez esto te pueda hacer recordar- y comenzó un ataque de cosquilla por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Luego de que la chica pataleara, llorara y suspirara de tanto reír, el la dejo tranquila- y ahora te acuerdas, cabeza de bombón?- inquirió de nuevo con aire sarcástico.

Jajaja.. Si… ya me acorde… - suspiro y respondió- Haruka, así querías que te llamara, no?- expreso ella.

Exactamente, vez que no era **TAN** difícil Linda!- le dijo chocando nariz con nariz suavemente y ella río de nuevo, esas eran las cosas y momentos que adoraba con su tío Haruka el siempre la consentía, la comprendía y regañaba en los momentos indicados, no antes ni después, solo en los justos.

Se dirigieron a la cocina-comedor y allí se distribuyeron y sirvieron de comer, por supuesto, Serena y Haruka compartían más que un lazo de sangre o un cariño mutuo, y eso era... Su _**APETITO VORAZ!!**_

Después de devorar prácticamente la comida, se fueron a la sala a ver televisión o mejor dicho animes y específicamente "Sailor Moon". Haruka no podía ser más feliz, tenía a su sobrina en su apartamento, viendo su serie favorita con cotufas en un tazón. Mostrando esa sonrisa que siempre lo había comprado y que le quitaba el más mínimo pesar, pero todo eso se vio interrumpido por un pitido… si, era el celular de Serena.

Alo?- pregunto ella sin despegar la vista del televisor y una de las manos del tazón.

_Hola Serena!!- respondió Raye del otro lado- que tal estas?; anoche Haruka nos dijo que tuviste una pelea muy fuerte con Darién?; como te sientes con eso amiga?- pregunto apresurada._

Espera, espera Raye- le contesto un poco asombrada de que supiera eso, y mirando acusadoramente a su tío, este se levanto y se fue como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia la cocina- si ya el culpable se delato- y se escucho una tos desde la cocina- bueno Raye si es cierto anoche todo lo planeado con Darién se fue al caño!!- dijo furiosa colocando con rabia el tazón de cotufas en la mesa pequeña que había entre el televisor y ella.

Mientras otro rubio desde la cocina se asomaba con delicadeza y escuchaba lo que decía su adorable tormento…

Con que un _**"PLAN"**_ de que se tratara…- se pregunto internamente el tío.

_Ay no! A ti también te fue fatal, bueno entonces debemos discutir los nuevos planes Serena- dijo con emoción- y para ello las chicas han organizado una reunión a las tres en punto en el departamento de Lita, asistirás?- inquirió ella._

Si, si claro que iré- contesto también ansiosa anoche había estado soñando algunas cosas muy nuevas.- pero como esta eso de que _"y a ti también te fue fatal"_- pregunto modulando la voz de Raye con burla mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro y se metía un puñado de cotufas en la boca- no me digan que el **"Plan de conquista"** fue un total FRAUDE!- entendió totalmente enfadada y desconcertada.

Plan de conquista?- susurro el tío Haru confuso.

_Pues si Serena tonta, de un 100% solo obtuvimos un 20%- le explico la chica de fuego- y adivina por quien fue el aporte- le curioseo con sarcasmo._

mmm… por Amy?- contesto ella con un ojo cerrado y cruzando los dedos.

_AY CLARO QUE NO INUTIL!!! FUE POR LA TONTA DE MINA!!!!- exclamo con rabia y desespero- uyyyy!!! Aun no se que hizo por eso debemos ir todas a la reunión para enterarnos el fallo de cada plan- le especifico la morena- es a la tres en la casa de Lita, entendido! Adios!- y colgó de un solo manotazo aun molesta._

Jajaja!!- empezó a reír Serena con ganas- que habrá hecho la loca de Mina con Yaten- exclamo con alegría por lo menos una había salido ilesa de esa batalla.

Serena Tsukino Tenou- escucho la rubia a su espalda con un tono sombrío- explícame **¿**inmediatamente cual es ese **"Plan de Conquista"?**- pidió el tío Haru sentándose en el mismo sillón que la rubia, a lo que esta se enderezo y empezó a reír nerviosamente.

Uhh- trago grueso y sonoro- este…etto… tío no es lo que crees, jiji, es que, jiji, Hem!!- Serena se encontraba contra la espada y la pared tenia que hablar si o si no había posibilidad de escapar... y si escapara su mejor amigo no se lo perdonaría y primero avergonzada que perder al mejor de todos los amigos.- esta bien Haruka ahí te va mi famoso y evidente "Plan de Conquista"- Serena empezó a decir desde un principio lo que el tío Haruka sabia, en seguida comento lo que se le había ocurrido hacer para conquistar a Darién y Haruka se levanto sorprendido del sillón, comento también aquella pelea intensa en la casa de Seiya aquella vez, su noviazgo con el mismo, pues una vez que comenzaba a ser sincera no podía haber quien la detuviera, y así todos los sucesos que pasaron en su secuencia natural- y eso fue **TODO** lo que e hecho en este loco plan.

Y menos mal que eso es todo- le respondió Haruka asombrado, sofocado sentándose en el sofá de en frente.

No es para tanto tío- respondió haciendo morros.

Que no es para tanto- dijo el abriendo los ojos espantado y saltando del sillón- que no es para **TANTO**!!!!- exclamo de nuevo- Si yo no hubiera estado presente el día de tu nacimiento hubiera admitido, firmado y hasta JURADO que te golpeaste la cabeza Serena con todo lo que había en la sala de partos!- le dijo exaltado con los ojos desorbitados y paseándose de un lado a otro por la sala en frente de la rubia.

Hay tío, tu eras un mujeriego y a ti todos te lo criticaron cierto?- este se le quedo mirando pero levanto una ceja en señal de que la escucharía- pues esto es lo mismo solo que las criticas solo las realizan Seiya, Amy Y ahora tu!- le aclaro ella- pero te aseguro tío, que de aquí nadie va a salir mas perjudicado que nosotras mismas y sabes porque?- le pregunto ella a lo que el alzo las dos cejas, se levanto del sofá y lo hizo frente- porque ya nosotros los amamos y ellos apenas saben que existimos y no solo eso sino que puede todo devolverse, aquí como en todo existe un Karma no?- le expuso a su tío- bueno en mi caso, mi Karma es que ese hombre al que **AMO**, al que prácticamente alabo-profirió con los ojos escociéndole por botar esas lagrimas que estaban allí escasos segundos- me odiara después de que se entere de esto! Y eso lo puedes afirmar… - le encaro- y sabes que? No me importa! Porque es mejor morir intentándolo al que no intentarlo me muera **IGUAL**!!!- y ya no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de llorar empezaron los ríos de agua salina- porque en realidad **YO lo AMO**!!!- completo ella- no es un capricho, ni un enamoramiento de primavera es.. Es…

_AMOR…_- susurro espantado y abrazando a su sobrina. Estampadamente la quiso proteger de todo, aun del amor que sentía por su amigo, sabia que iba a sufrir y mucho, el apenas había conocido el amor y aun tenia miedo pero ella se entregaba con tal fuerza, eso que decía Drew era cierto_…" El amor te lleva a hacer locuras"_; pero también sabia que no había manera de sacarla de ese tren de pensamientos locos por lo tanto sino puedes contra Serena, _UNETELE! _

Después de un tiempo de llanto donde Haruka, le sobaba la espalda o le acariciaba el cabello pensando en que decir, ella se calmo aunque aun no hablaba, el entendió que ella esperaba una respuesta!

No me tiene contento este azorado e iluso Plan- comenzó el con desanimo- pero yo te apoyare en este macabro propósito, y te protegeré de ese misero de Seiya!- explico y ella sonrío- además hay que conquistar el frío corazón de Darién, desde hace seis años que esta solo- suspiro, pues ella levanto la mirada hacia sus ojos verdes con rapidez y suspicacia- Y no princesa, yo no te voy a decir lo que paso apenas si se con quien fue el asunto- expreso con lastima- esa tipa supo manipularnos muy bien, nos engaño a todos, pero sobre todo a Darién!- narro el como si estuviera en otro tiempo, pero de un momento a otro regreso y la miro- pero no sabia que tu, mi sobrina adorada fuera la indicada para el odioso de Darién- dijo y ella se sonrojo- bueno, al menos aun puedo decir que me tienes confianza- y le dio un beso en la frente- pero corazón lindo, no crees que estas arriesgando a mucho mas que a una conquista- y ella lo miro con aprehensión- me refiero a que estas perdiendo algunas partes de tu inocencias y también vas a salir muy lastimado tu autoestima, tu orgullo y por sobretodo tu _**Corazón-**_ le explico con ternura y ella asintió y abrazándose mas a su tío le respondió…

Porque no lo ves como un…- y buscando las palabras aparecieron en su mente como arte de magia- _**Dulce Sacrificio**_- le respondió con voz resignada.

Un Dulce Sacrifico, eh?- cuchicheo bajito pues la niña de sus ojos estaba quedándose dormida.

_Te quiero, tío…_- dijo y cayo en los brazos de Morfeo!

Yo también mi amor, yo también…- le respondió al viento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En el Sub-conciente de Serena…**_

Hoy, recordando mi vida me llego a la mente aquellas veces cuando me sentía perdida, Andrew era el que me abrazaba y me daba buenos consejos, pero apareció la noviecita estupida esa y me lo quito de todos los lados en que los podía ver!.

Seiya desde que lo conocí hace dos años siempre me había parecido muy arrogante y es que al igual que su hermano le jugaron muy feo con el Corazón. Por eso, el entro como un Don Juan pero en cuanto lo rechace me pregunto el porque y cuando le respondí que: "_**Un chico tan lindo y sincero como tu, merece ser feliz yo, no creo que pueda hacerte feliz"**_ desde ese día se volvió mi Amigo.

P.D: " aunque al principio nos caíamos malísimo!!

Haruka, mi tío también había sido un mujeriego en toda regla, se perdía los tres días fundamentales de la semana, es decir, viernes, sábado y Domingo regresando solo si mi padre lo llamaba el lunes a eso de las 10 de la noche, siempre escuchaba a mis amigas diciendo lo cariñoso y buen amante que era pero mis verdaderas amigas siempre lo rechazaron, cosa que a mi tío le complació y las acepto como mis amigas aunque Mina casi casi no pasa la prueba pero hizo reír mucho a Haruka cuando el pidiéndole un prueba de amor le dio un besito en la mejilla, por ello, de allí en adelante la llamo "La Diosa del amor"!

Mi estado de animo, hoy, esta muy variado… me siento feliz de estar con mi tío y de que me haya comprendido aunque puede ser que ahorita no me lo diga pero mas adelante me veré con las reglas que el me impondrá para entrar en el juego y no poder salir de el.

Me siento decepcionada de mi misma, por el simple hecho de que todo con Darién me haya salido muy mal, será que el y yo, no somos "Almas Gemelas" como yo pensaba. Pero yo creo que si lo somos porque miren esto:

A mi Me encanta comer; a el le gusta la pizza y las galletas saladas con café

Me encanta ir al cine; y el ver películas españolas

Soy muy blanca; y el un sexy & hermoso moreno

Rubia; pelinegro

**Somos totalmente compatibles**

Luego me siento triste, porque el "plan de Conquista" haya fallado para todas las chicas… espero que solo sea una mala racha y que podamos levantarnos en la próxima pelea, pues como dicen por ahí…

**¡¡SE PIERDEN ALGUNAS BATALLAS,**

**PERO SE GANA LA GUERRA!!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Holaaaaaaa!!! Como están chicas!! Se que el cap es corto y que me TARDE mucho para subir pero las clases en la UNI me tenían fuerte mente atrapada! Pero estoy de vacas así que subiré mas rápido ^^ ALEGRENSEEE!!. El cap esta un tanto serio pero era necesario un poco de intimidad familiar!!! No creen????

Bueno, el Tío Haruka se entero por los labios de su sobrina sin obviar que también cayo en los mares hechizados de Serena y también la AYUDARA!! Pero que condiciones serán esas que el tío dará mas adelante??

**Adelantos del próximo cap**: Serena asiste a la reunión de chicas con un Participante mas, pero las chicas para no parecer menos, también tienen a SU agregado… quienes serán estos individuos?? _**Luego, Luego**_…las chicas saldrán de compras para subir **ANIMOS**!! Idea original de cual de las chicas.. ¿?, Descúbranlo!!; en el camino serán escoltados por unos chicos!! Veremos quienes serán???; luego una pijamada de chicas pero antes no quisieran saber que harán las chicas en la fiesta de Seiya, que es la próxima semana???

**Siguiente Capitulo: Una salida de Chicas en Problemas..! **

**Jeje sin mas dudas que aclarar creo, pues que entonces comencemos con mi parte favorita!! Las respuestas a los rw:**

_Sailor O__: Holaaa!! Gracias a Dios te gusto el cap pasado!! Bueno espero que este también ^^, pues pobre Lita ahora, pero luego ella saldrá ganando!! Ya lo veras, todo ocurre por una razón, acuérdate de que los ULTIMOS serán los PRIMEROS!!; de Mina, Jajajaja buee en ella me inspiro mucho, y hago lo mejor que puedo y me ENCANTA que les guste su personalidad…; La orgullosa de Raye tendrá su parte VENGATIVA en el cap siguiente así que la desilusión le durara poco!! Los nuevos planes están mas locos…!; Amy, buee veremos en que se esmera tanto ella como Taiki para superar sus miedos y ganas de ser mejores y llevarse mejor entre ellos mismos!!! Sobre Serena es información CONFIDENCIAL!!!!!! Jajajajaj!! Besos!! Espero tu comentario en el próximo cap!!! Cuídate!! Muakkk!_

_liebende Lesung__: Hello Linda!!! Jajajajaja captaste todo la información que quise enviar y eso es muy muy bueno para ustedes que tienen muchas expectativas con el fin y que me hacen arrancarme los pelos en los siguientes cap!!! Hahahaha!!! Espero que te guste este cap!!! Te mando millones de besos!! GRACIAS!!! Me encantan tus RW, son muy intuitivos y honestos!!! Espero que te guste este también y me dejes tus comentarios… te espero ene l prox cap!! Muakk!! UN ABRAZO!!_

_Isabel: holaaa!! Mi chica guerrera!! Pues tienes toda la razón con respecto a TODOS los chicos de mi fic!!! Son unos machistas… pero HERMOSOS!! Jajajajaja mentira (-.-)U aunque sean lindos lo machistas no se les quita!! Bueee, lo cierto mi linda es que a esos chicos le darán DURO por el flanco mas fuerte… su orgullo! Lo que dijo Sere y Amy fueron totalmente ciertos!! Menos mal te gustaron!!! Te mando muchos besos y un abrazo!! Espero que te haya gustado este cap y me deje tus comentarios sinceros!! Cuídate!_

_paty garcia__: hola nena! Hahaha!! Así es mi chica positiva!! ^^ Gracias por tu comentario, creo que lo tome muy en cuenta para el final de este cap!! Espero tu próximo comentario!! Cuídate mucho, besitos y abrazos!!! Cuídate!!_

_PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt__: BIENVENIDAAA!!! Oye que gusto que aun cuando esta avanzando el fic, entre nueva gente de muy buena ONDA!!! Gracias, y a mi me encanta que a ustedes les guste mi fic!! Gracias! Y bueno en mi fic Serena no es la niña tonta que siempre llora aunque sus amigos siempre los apoyan como te abras dado de cuenta!!; pues si, Darién se comporto pesado cierto veremos que hace para reanimarse con ella!!; hahaha!! Pues si Rubeus aun no sabe nada veremos que tal en el siguiente Cap!; y Andy deberá pasar algunas cosas mas antes de que se de cuenta de lo que es su "NOVIA" (¬¬) creo que a todas no cae mal!! Bueno mi linda aquí esta el nuevo cap y espero con ganas quesea de tu agrado! Te mando un beso gigante y espero tu rw!! Cuídate mucho!! Muakkk!_

_sailor lady: Jajajaja!! Hola amiga!! Pues que bien que te GUSTE TANTO MI FIC!!! Comenzando a contestarte tus acotaciones y dudas: Gracias por decirme en que hice bien en hacer que todas se equivocaran, no me alegre de ese paso pero era necesario corazón! Hahahah!! Pues si todos los sentimientos son tan buenos como malos dependiendo de cómo y en que situación se apliquen!! Pues sorprendió mucho el que Nicolás tuviera novia cierto? Y pues que te puedo decir de Andy, el deberá pasar algunas pruebas mas para al fin darse cuenta! Y créeme que si se puede hacer peor…! JAJAJAJA a la gran mayoría le encanta la actitud de Mina tan creativa y eso a mi me da emoción de verdad, gracias!!! Serena en mi Fic nunca se rinde así que al menos que sea algo muy muy malo que la escritora le haga a Darién (muajajajaja ^^) no sufrirá tanto… Pues Darién, jajajajajaja, porque siempre me descubres todo con respecto a el??? (¬¬) jajajajaja^^ eso es bueno!!! Pues veremos que hace Darién para reanimarse con la rubia, aunque no la tendrá fácil con ella eso te lo aseguro mi linda además no son tanto las sensaciones sino las ATENCIONES para con el!!! pilla esa!! Con respecto a lo de Reika y Neflyte puede ser que tengas razón aunque tal vez, no! ^^ y adelantos del próximo cap ya tienes así que SIN quejas!! Jajajaja aunque si te digo que la determinación de Sere esta mas fuerte ahora que antes!!! FUERZA!!!! Y tranquila que me encantas tus rw así que largos me gustan mas!!! ^^ no te preocupes!! Si ya se que tarde en actualizar pero ya no mas!! ^^ espero que este te haya gustado también y me dejes tu comentario largo corto!! Te me cuidas mucho.. Te mando besos y abrazos!! Muakkk!! _

_s__andy-serena__: holaaa!! Gracias por tus comentarios son muy halagadores!! Hahaha que bueno que te diviertas con mi fic, esa es la moraleja del Fic! Bueno el pobre De Darién solo se defendió de esas emociones tan locas que le produce la rubia, pero aun así no es justo para Serena! Y al igual que tu estoy de acuerdo con respecto a la situación de Raye, pero tranquila que en el próximo cap se VENGARA!!!!! muajajajaja!! Amy se vera en una encrucijada entre Taiki y Richard a la final esperemos que despeje sus dudas y escoja al verdadero AMOR!! Pues si esperemos que el comportamiento de Andy mejore y pronto se de cuenta, aunque antes tendrá que ver algunas cosas mas!! Jajaja esas son preguntas importantes para el futuro capitulo, te lo aseguro amiga mía!! Jajajaja eres la unik que me a dicho y fijado en el pobre de Armand, así que eres muy observadora! Pero ese chico también quiere otra cosa con Mina esperemos a ver que será!! JAJAJAJAJA esa parte a mi me dio mucha risa, la de Haruka y Seiya Jajajaja!! Bueee en ningún fic lo podrá cambiar, la quiere mucho!! Pues eso de la pareja de Seiya se vera en el próximo cap! Ya lo notaras! Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado mi linda!! Te mando un beso y un abrazo!! Muakkk!! Cuídate!!_

_Lady Tortoise__: hola corazón!!! Gracias linda por avisarme de la cuestión de la narración cuando subí el cap y lo leí en Internet me di cuenta del error, te pido disculpas por eso y bueno espero haberlo echo bien en este cap, tengo una idea para eso en los próximos capítulos!! ^^ Gracias por tu observación… ahora si a contestar tus preguntas: JAJAJAJAJA te gusto el cap anterior cierto? Jejeje me fascina que te haya gustado el cap, ese es la meta; waooo!! En serio te gusto la parte de Andy Y Lita!! Graciasss, eres la primera que lo dice ^^, bueno Andy deberá pasar por algunas situaciones mas antes de darse de cuenta de lo que tiene con Reika y Lita amiga mía, así que no desesperes, pero muy cierto lo que dices a veces hay cosas que nop se controlan como el amor, porque aunque Lita lo ame el la ve como Una amiga! ^^ y trankila a todas nos cae mal la lok de Reika; Jajajaja la personalidad de Mina es una de las cuestiones que a Causado estragos muy buenos y cómicos en todas y eso es muy bueno!!! Jeje me encanta tu manera de pensar sobre los hermanos kou en mi fic, bueno los dos comparten mas que sus orgullos repugnantes y ya veras porque.. trankila que Richard tendrá su buena participación en el cap siguiente.! Jajajaja muy perceptiva amiga mía! Pues si Nicolás debe estar pensando en que hacer, veremos que sucede porque el si tiene novia es por algo no solo para presumir y ya! Raye debería de respetar eso aunque no lo sabia… acotación diferente a la de Serena y Darién, me llamaste bruto al protagonista amiga!! Jajajaja!! Buee, yo pienso que lo que puede pasar es que se hace el loco no crees? Jajajaja eres muy intuitiva, porque yo también espero que Darién sea el tutor!! Huy, a Rubeus le tengo algo mas atrevido para el próximo cap! Jajaja PREPARATE!!! Te mando millones de besos y abrazos!!muakk!! Cuídate mucho y espero que este cap te guste!! Espero tu próximo rw!!_

_emeraude serenity__: holaaaaaa!!! BIENVENIDA!!! Gracias por entrar en mi historia!! Gracias por tus palabras tan inspiradoras y espero tu comentario de este cap! Besos y abrazos!! Cuídate mucho!! _

_Patty Ramirez de Chiba__: hola Patty (¬¬) yo pensé que me habías abandonado en el transcurso… Jump! Jajajaja gracias a Dios que te gusto el cap y espero que este también te agrade! ^^ Pues así es amiga linda, Sere le dio muy duro al orgullo del Chiba y no se podría esperar de alguien como ella!! O no?? Gracias por lo del Lemon! ^^ no fue fácil pero si tuvo bien, trankila! Y que hará Darién para salvarla pues eso lo descubrirás en el próximo cap! Y bueno con tal y no me des esos sustos de dejarme abandonada TxT entons te perdono y como dices es mejor tarde que NUNCA!!! Muakkk!! Te mando muchos saludos y besos! Espero verte en el próximo cap!! Cuídate mucho!!! Un abrazo!_

**Gracias por sus comentarios son muy importantes y gratos para MI! **

**Besos a todas!!**

_**Sin mas que decirles porque ya dije muxo!! Me toca decirles que chocolates, refrescos y Comentarios serán…**_

**¡¡Bienvenidos!!**

ATTE: Amary-san**


	7. Una Salida De Chicas En Problemas!

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

N/T: Quiero aclarar que las narraciones las hacen las mismas chicas!!! Eso era todo prosigan con el cap mis queridas amigas!!! ^^

**Capitulo 7: Una Salida de Chicas en Problemas..! **

_En el Sub-Conciente de Serena…_

Después de que dormí dos horas y me levante a las tres que era la hora planteada para la reunión me bañe lo mas rápido que pude y mientras me arreglaba sonó el teléfono, pero Haruka contesto y dijo que como a las cinco estaríamos allí, el me contó que todas estaban de acuerdo porque a esa hora y nadie había llegado a la casa de Lita, y que por cierto fue ella la que llamo!

Inmediatamente de comer algunas golosinas traídas por mi adorable tío y por supuesto ver la continuación de mi querida serie Sailor Moon siendo los últimos capítulos donde la malvada reina Beryl le quiere quitar a su amado a la pobre Sailor Moon! Haruka se propuso llevarme, el camino fue muy ameno y agradable Haruka me contaba aquellas cosas que había echo en su viaje pasado a la India en esa carrera Automovilística importante para su vida. Pero cuando llegamos al departamento de Lita…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, muchas gracias Haruka- empezó ella con un poco de tristeza al despedirse de su querido tío- en verdad te agradezco tu compresión en todo esto, me refiero, a mi Plan!- dijo ella con algo de pena- En fin, Gracias, ahora a enfrentar a esas fieras- susurro y su tío sonrío- te quiero mucho Haruka- y lo abrazo con mucho amor!- Hasta luego!- pero fue atrapada por la mano de su tío y algo le indico que la **COMPRENSION** tenia algunos limites y que con algunos míseros halagos no había ganado nada, si así era su tío- Cual es la condición Haruka?- pregunto sin rodeos e yendo al grano de una vez.

Quiero ir a la las benditas reuniones de "construcción de Ideas"- le exigió el sonriendo ladinamente- quien sabe, yo también puedo arrojar mis pensamientos y haber que hace tu cabecita loca con ella!- dijo con burla y su sobrina hizo unos morritos mientras murmurabas incoherencias como "la familia y que debe ser unidas mis nalgas"- ahh! Por cierto! Como es eso de "no me vengas a jalarme las que no tengo Darién"- le pregunto con los entrecerrados y las cejas levantadas a modo de molestia- Jovencita le vuelvo a escuchar ese tipo de palabras y créame que su padre se enterara para que escarmiente un poco- le advirtió como venganza!

Pero… pero… **TIO!!!-** entabló ella sorprendida de tal exigencia!

Nada de peros, ni tíos!- le respondió de una vez acallando cualquier comienzo de escándalos- además quiero saber que es lo que sucederá con Seiya y que **JAMAS!**!- le aclaro con el dedo índice señalándole y el rostro compungido- JAMAS!! Quiero que te bese, se aproveche mas allá de una mera simple, llana "Actuación" me entiendes?- le aplico con mas fuerza la voz e hizo suspirar a Serena sabia, lo sabia, su tío nunca era tan benevolente- Además quiero que me prometas algo?- le pidió con el rostro serio.

Que es?- le pregunto ella con recelo e ironía.

Prométeme primero que lo harás, cabecita loca- le respondió entre serio y feliz, sabia que la tenía ganada.

Ahhh!! Esta bien, esta bien!!!- empezó ella rendida- Te- Lo- **PROMETO**- dijo levantando la mano y arrastrando cada palabra como una niña caprichosa.

Prométeme- comenzó el con mucha seriedad que le infundio miedo a la rubia- que nunca te acostara con Darién por lograr tu propósito- y le saco un sonrojo a la chica.- Yo se que te han criado muy bien y doy gracias a Dios por eso, pero no me pidas que este tranquilo cuando mi _UNICA_ sobrina esta con el hombre mas Don Juan, Casanova y Atrevido del País- dijo el sin prestarle atención a la rubia de al lado que estaba a punto de estallar- quien me dice a mi que en una noche de copas, una noche loca comience el a..- pero fue interrumpido sorprendentemente por la rubia que le pego una patada guantera!

**TIO!!!!!!**- grito furica- como se te ocurre si quiera pensar que me acostare con el solo por lograr lo que quiero- empezó ella a reclamarle- no lo haría porque el solo se acostaría conmigo y creería que soy otra fácil del país entero Chiba!! – le dijo respirando agitadamente- pero claro **TU** no me tienes la suficiente confianza como para CREERME, VERDAD??- le interrogo pegando frente con frente y Haruka por segunda vez en su vida sintió miedo; la primera con Ikuko su cuñada y ahora su SOBRINA!!!- Ja!! Menos mal y te la das de mi "Mejor Amigo" (¬¬)- le reclamo con rencor- esto no te lo perdonare **TI-O**!- le dijo con sinceridad y recelo- retiro lo dicho hace minutos, **NO** te quiero pero **NADA!!-** le dijo con todo sentimiento de venganza a flor de piel y Haruka cada vez sentía que el carro era muy pequeño para los dos y que ella ya tenia el 70% de ese oxigeno compartido.

Pero Serenita….- murmuro con angustia vital.

**NADA!!!-** le replico de una vez con voz autoritaria- y tu quieres saber lo que hacemos, decimos y planeamos… pues **ADELANTE**!!!- le tiro en cara y abrió la puerta del copiloto y la tiro con gran fuerza haciendo que Haruka casi llorara por su Ferrari- **BAJATE HARUKA!!!-** le exigió dando la vuelta al carro y abriéndole la puerta, el sin querer echarle mas leña al fuego le respondió…

Si, Serena- se bajo del carro aunque eso no evito que ella lanzara de nuevo la puerta con mucha mas fuerza que la vez anterior- creo que la tortilla se volteo para mi mal- ella que iba adelante mientras se adentraban en el edificio y llegaban al pie de la escalera, pues Lita vivía en el segundo piso, le respondió a esa frase con una mirada asesina y le contesto con una sonrisa inocentemente nerviosa ella continuo con el camino- _"mujeres_"- dijo mentalmente mientras inspiraba y botaba ese aire comprimido, debía redimirse pero ya!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin llegas Serena!- dijo Raye cuando vio a la rubia- ya estamos lis…tas- tartamudeo cuando vio a Haruka detrás de la chica con el rostro decidido a entrar detrás de ella- Haruka ya sabe todo verdad?- susurro a la rubia al oído y ella con cara de llanto asintió- bueno, ya que lo sabes todo puedes pasar Haruka _"metiche"_ – murmuro y este la miro feo- las chicas están en el cuarto- le dijo pero Serena advirtió algo en la voz de Raye- Tenemos sorpresa Serena tonta!- le aclaro y siguieron al cuarto.

El departamento de Lita era de tonos verdes claros, medios y algunos mas fuertes. Ella amaba ese color al igual que el marrón. Tenia tres cuartos y al igual que Mina trabajaba, pues aunque su familia era rica a ella le gustaba ser independiente. Sus padres eran empresarios de la gastronomía muy famosos cualquiera que estuviera en ese mundo sabría de la Familia Kino, pero ella era tan dulce y humilde que pasa desapercibida. Tenía una sala y una cocina espectacular diseñada y decorada solo por ella.

Raye guío por el pasillo a Haruka y a Serena que ya todos conocían desde hace tiempo, así que cuando llegaron al cuarto de Lita y la rubia iba a saludar con su gran entusiasmo de siempre, se llevo una gran impresión!!

Richard!!!!- exclamo Serena y el aludido que ya se encontraba rojo por la pena de haber llegado sin ser avisada su visita solo asintió y sonrío nervioso- Jedaite!!!!- grito Serena al verlo allí tan cómodo al lado de Lita jugando con un mechón de su cabello- que.. Que hacen ustedes aquí??- pregunto la rubia con desconcierto y risa por algunas caras.

La cara de Amy estaba tan roja como un tomate y podía hacer competencia con la de Richard, parecía dos niños descubiertos en su primer beso. El rostro de Mina y Seiya demostraba unas carcajadas por salir aguantadas desde hace rato. El de Raye proyectaba molestia por lo que se sentó al lado de Lita produciendo un sonido sordo. Y por ultimo, Lita que se encontraba como en un "Ir y Venir" en sus pensamientos mientras reflejaba un debate muy profundo!

**HARUKA**!!!!- exclamaron Mina, Seiya, Jedaite y Amy que salio de su estupor.

Hola Chicas y chicos!- saludo con cariño y recelo(con los chicos).

Y que hace Haruka aquí, Sere?- le preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo pero Raye les contesto.

Se entero del plan "Conquista" porque Serena **TONTA** se lo dijo y bueno según concluyo Yo…- explico ella- es que el a modo de venganza quiere incluirse en el "Plan" cierto Haruka?- le pregunto molesta y todos soltaron un "ahh" de comprensión.

Exacto mi querida Raye, pero no entiendo porque tanta molestia!- se defendió el y entonces se le paso por la mete algo- o será que te cambiaron por otra mi querida niña?- y como toda persona cuando reconsiguen el talón de Aquiles se cohibió enrabiada…

Cállate, tu que sabes de nada!- le rebatió apenas con voz mientras sus ojos se iban hacia la ventana que se encontraban detrás de Amy.

Bueno, Chicas es mejor que comencemos la reunión- salio Serena al rescate- cuéntenme como les fue anoche- inquirió con curiosidad y casi todas inclinaron la cabeza a modo de rechazo hacia esa pregunta así que los chicos salieron a defensa.

Amy tuvo una pelea muy fuerte con Taiki- principió Richard ya sin pena- Taiki se comporto como el propio patan con ella le dijo muchas cosas grotescas sobre su rendimiento y también trabajo- especifico y en ese momento a Amy se le humedecieron los ojos por lo que le tomo de la mano- yo jamás lo perdonare, pero Amy no es igual que yo de rencorosa y ella lo perdono ya!- y la miro con una ternura infinita- por lo que le ofrecí mi apoyo para conquistar al imbecil ese- explico- por ello me encuentro aquí para saber cuales son los próximos planes que deben cambiarse por la entrada a tres nuevos integrantes- completo serio.

Ohh, Amy- advirtió Lita como una madre que abraza a su hija en pleno llanto ellas se ajustaron una a la otra y sonrieron al separase de ese abrazo hermano.

Tranquila Amy ya tengo el nuevo plan perfecto!- dijo Serena con los ojos brillosos- pero antes quiero saber que les paso a las demás…- y todas empezaron con su relato mientras que Seiya y Haruka se mantenían callados enviándose miradas de mal augurio.

La segunda en hablar fue Lita y Jedaite que fue con el que desahogo, el se fue misteriosamente después de una llamada y ella se quedo con su pena que fue reemplazada por la música, el baile y la euforia. La tercera fue Raye, quien se tuvo que mantener firme cuando dijo lo que aun la tenia triste el hecho de Nicolás tuviera novia, todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque el era conocidos por todos y le tenían buena onda!. Fue el turno de Serena y pues aunque sabia que no era nada grave lo que había sucedido, pues lo único que había hecho era ponerle los punto en las "i" a su príncipe, su miedo era el que debía esperar a que el chico de sus sueños tomara las riendas y la enfrentara y mejorar la situación pero ella le daría razones suficiente para hacerlo. Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante Mina, esa cabra loca se había liado bien con el chico lindo de Armand el capitán del equipo de Futbol Americano y saliéndose con la suya dejo a un Yaten muy disgustado consigo mismo ahora dejaba el resto a su linda amiga Serena.

Bien chicas- comenzó Serena lamiéndose los restos de leche que quedaban en sus labios y haciendo que todos prestaran atención- ya hemos avanzado bastante!- dijo ella y todo se quedaron (o.O) – no me creen verdad?; pues mírense ahora! Por lo menos Raye le dio campo a Nicolás para escoger y perder entre ella y la loca de su novia – Raye la miro raro pero ella sonrío- lo que quiero decir es que mientras el escoge te debes dar la importancia debida- completo ella y Haruka asintió.

Habla claro Serena!- le pidió Mina mareada.

Que Raye y nosotros nos hagamos las indiferentes!!!- le dijo poniéndose de pie y hablando rápidamente con renovada energías- entre Raye, Amy y Yo podemos hacernos las indiferentes con Nicolás, Taiki y Darién porque nos han dejado por algo mas y también porque están confundidos y a pesar de eso no nos quieren perder… cierto?- y todos asintieron!- Bien!!! Asimismo Lita y Mina deben comportarse mas cariñosas de lo normal para hacerlos entender que si bien podemos ser buenas amigas y lindas compañeras también podemos llegar a ser cariñosas y sexys- le explico ella con devoción en la voz pero a Haruka y Jedaite no les gusto para nada eso y lo hicieron saber.

Yo creo que ese plan para Mina y Lita es estupido- dijo Jedaite abrazando a Lita por la cintura- además Andrew no se dejara- le soltó totalmente convencido- yo pienso que Lita esta mas que sexy con esa playera y esos short remangados- agrego dándole un beso en la frente y a todos le saltaron corazoncitos.

Estoy de acuerdo, además ustedes aun no se limpian el trasero solas y ya van a poder ser "sexys" Ja! Mejor dejen este plancito y vayan a estudiar mis niñas!- pero el sintió un aura maligna y provenía de su sobrina que lo miraba con cara de asesina en serie que ya había encontrado a su próximas victima así que tragando grueso agrego- aunque pueden intentarlo sin llegar a extremos- pero aun así Serena lo miro peor.

**TU!!**! Mejor no opines- le susurro macabramente- porque ya estas muy mal parado conmigo y no quieres acabar peor- Haruka ya se veía tomando cianuro en jugo de naranja, ese jugo que le había dado su sobrina- volviendo a lo nuestro- dijo cambiando su tono de voz y animo hacia uno mas feliz y estable produjo que sus amigos botaran una gótica al estilo anime y que Seiya se sintiera en confort con alguien- ahora los papeles de estos tres nuevos individuos será factores importantes en los nuevos planes porque **TU!**- grito cuando se dirigió a Haruka- harás los nuevos preparativos para que la fiesta que se aproxime sea en el Crown Center- le exigió con maldad en sus ojos.

Pero sabes muy bien que Drew no dará el permiso- le respondió con reservas.

Tu harás que el cambie de opinión- le siseo con decisión y mirándolo como una demente- además sabes que me lo debes…

Si, Serenita- soltó apenas como león domado.

Pero, para que necesitas el Crown center¿?- pregunto Lita con curiosidad.

Ya lo sabrán chicas- dijo ella dándosela de misteriosa- ahora, Richard, Jedaite y Seiya harán de ustedes nuestros guardianes y por sobretodo..- expreso ella contenta- de nuestras parejas!!! Por ejemplo Jedaite conoce a Andrew, pero no al revés al momento que aparezca alguien mas que requiera la atención de Lita algo abra de cambiar- y todas asintieron mientras conversaban entre si esas estrategias que le parecían geniales- con respecto a Mina pues porque no te muestras entre dulce y altanera, así confundirás un poco al rubio ese- y ella asintió con los ojos vueltos estrellas, Serena se había convertido en su Buda particular- y tu Seiya seremos un poco mas distanciados…!

Pero, pero porque?- pidió Seiya confuso.

Pues porque mi querido Darién debe ver algo nuevo entre nosotros dos, y ya que hemos pasado la fase cariñosa entonces pasemos a la fase indiferente!- le aclaro la rubia con ganas.- veras como el cambiara al vernos un poco separados por lo que paso en el festival- y dicho esto ella se coloco en pie y exclamo con burla- ENTENDIDO RECLUTAS!!!- y todos respondieron siguiéndole el juego.

Si, Señora!!!- gritaron al unísono, luego rompieron en risas, comieron un poco y cuadraron mejor los planes, cuanto tiempo duraría y que las reuniones siguientes serian mas seguidas para evitar fracasos gigantes. Serena con la ayuda de Lita prepararon "Galletas a la Mickey" es decir a la "se me quemaron" y Raye solo se burlo de la gran quemazón!

Haruka estaba hablando de la universidad y asuntos de políticos con Jedaite mientras Richard y Seiya estaban argumentados de las buenas actividades deportivas que ocurrirán en los próximos meses. Mientras ocurría esto a Mina se le ocurrió la gran Idea de comenzar el plan el día siguiente y argumento sus "¿Por qué?" haciendo que las chicas la apoyaran y amenazaran a los chicos para que colaboraran… La idea era una salida de compras al Centro Comercial 10, el más popular de toda la región.

Establecieron los horarios y Serena aun molesta con el tío les dijo a TODAS que su caritativo amigo Haruka pagaría todo lo que quisieran y compraran mañana. El aludido palideció y sintió de lleno la fuerza vengativa de las "MUJERES" era mejor pelear con una batallón de mil hombres a tener a una mujer querida furiosa. Se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa, pero Serena se fue con su tío y aun en el automóvil lo iba torturando con su indiferencia… ToT

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Al otro día… **_

Serena se estaba dando los últimos retoques para ir al centro comercial con su tío Haruka que la iba a pasar buscando dentro de diez minutos, nunca había sido puntual pero sus padres y Sammy la habían mojado con agua muy fría(bueno específicamente Sammy (¬¬*) ) y con eso la habían apartado de cualquier abrazo muy fuerte del querido de Morfeo. Sonó una corneta y ella corrió hacia su cartera, esta se encontraba en la cama por lo que se lanzo y luego rodó por ella hasta llegar al otro extremo y salir por la puerta como todo caballo debocado, bajo por las escaleras de la misma forma y a pesar de los regaños que le profesaba su madre en el quinto escalón ocurrió lo que tantos regaños de su madre habían notificado**.. "¡¡¡Una Caida!!!"** . Ella quiso sostenerse de lo que había cerca como el barandal pero no pudo así que rodó por tres los escalones y casi llegando al cuarto ocurrió que algo suave la abrazo y con ello la detuvo del mar de golpes que se llevaría además de los que ya le dolían de por si…

Estas bien?- escucho a su tío pronunciar con los ojos cerrados.

Si, gracias- respondió abriendo los ojos y viéndolo con un sonrojo que el solo devolvió riendo bajito.

Te lo dije Serena!- grito Ikuko escandalizada- cuantas veces te he dicho que no bajes así por las escaleras.- le restregó en la cara mientras ella ponía una trompita de lo mas hermosa para el padre y el tío Tsukino- Dios! Pero es que a ti que te importa lo que diga tu mama verdad?- le expreso sobandose las sienes y entonces Sammy que entraba con panes y leche, vio el espectáculo y queriendo pasar desapercibido se puso de puntitas y empezó a caminar pero…- Samuel Tsukino!- susurro con carácter la señora de casa y los tres varones se tensaron- recoges tu cuarto luego de terminar de comer, me entendiste o te lo explico con manzanas?- el le iba a contestar que tal vez con manzanas no era necesario pero una suplica en silencio de su tío y padre le indico de que no era buena idea- ay, dios mío, es que nos saben que no les durare toda la vida!- y así mientras se retiraba del lugar empezaba su discurso de madre mientras todos suspiraban, Mama Ikuko era muy buena por las buenas pero **TERRIBLE **por las malas!!

Nos vamos, cabecita loca- indago dándole un besito en la frente.

Si, Haruka- y como añadiendo le dijo-aunque tantos halagos y cuidados aun no te proporcionan el perdón!- y el tío supo que jamás conocería a una mujer mas rencorosa!

Hasta luego mama, papi!- dijo con voz dulce- adiós, Sammy que te vaya muy bien con tus desordenado cuarto- y se hecho a reír con Haruka detrás de ella.

CALLATE SERENA TONTA!!!!!- le grito de vuelta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola chicas!!!- Saludo la rubia comandante de todo el plan de conquista- listas para comprar??- pregunto con maldad mirando con el rabillo del ojo a su tío que solo suspiro por lo inevitable.

**Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!-** gritaron todas incluyendo a la calladita de Amy!

(¬¬) quien te ve Amy?- le codeo Mina.

Mina!!- le reclamaron Lita y Raye a la rubia que estaba molestando a una Amy apenada.

Ya, Ya chicas que Amy también tiene derecho- Defendió Haruka.

Jajajaja- se río Serena- bueno chicas empecemos!- y todas gritaron de emoción mientras Haruka sonrío también, sino puedes con el enemigo, paga con tu chequera!

Recorrieron las tiendas de carteras y zapatos donde compraron como si en su vida le hubieran regalado nada. Lita y Amy se dirigieron a las librerías por libros de recetas y novelas con Haruka detrás. Luego con Mina y Raye a las tiendas de Musica, totalmente emocionadas por el nuevo CD de McFly. Después con Serena se fue a recorrer las tiendas de_… "¡ropa interior!"…._ pues si, y todas las chicas le salieron cachitos en sus cabecitas.

Bien chicas, A comprar!!!- dijo una Mina picara.

Y todas empezaron a tomar tangas, bikinis, sostenes de colores vivos y otros muy provocadores. Mina tomo un corsé negro con cintas rojas a su alrededor se lo probo y las chicas le dieron un 10 de aprobación lo combino con un bikini muy sensual negro y corazones rojos. Raye tomo un babydoll con rosas azules y negras estampadas en esa tela casi transparente gris combinándolo con una tanga muy ajustada y seductora para cualquier hombre.

Lita tomo un conjunto marrón de encajes y corpiños blancos con una tanga del mismo color y además se compro un babydoll verde oscuro con dedicaciones en cintas más claras del mismo color que dibujaban con nuevas líneas más dedicadas y sensuales. Amy escogió dos conjuntos con encajes aunque tenían sus diferencias, por ejemplo el primero era blanco parecido a un corsé muy sexy, porque rodeaban sus pechos medianos y tenían tiras que se cruzaban en sus espada mientras que llegaban a un cacheteros blancos de encajes totalmente provocativos luego seguían estas tiras a lo largo de sus piernas hasta encontrarse con unas medias del mismo color. Y el otro era un babydoll azul con muchas tonalidades claras que dejaban poco a la imaginación pero que atraía mucho a la miradas escurridizas de los chicos pervertidos. Por ultimo, Serena solo se compro un conjunto rojo fuerte, uno negro y por supuesto que uno rosado. Estos tenían diferentes modelos, aunque se los probo y les gusto como les quedo no se los mostró a sus queridas amigas.

Serena no es justo!- le dijo Mina ofuscada.

Yo no les pedí que me mostraran los suyos!!- le respondió la tramposa picándoles un ojo a lo que todas se echaron a reír. Haruka que había salido a tomar un capuchino volvió y se encontró con las chicas en el ese centro comercial llamado "La casa del Amor" cuando leyó el letrero le entraron ganas de matara la chiquilla de la idea pero entonces reacciono debía de ser comprensivo y tomando valor de donde no sabe entro y le pago las cosas a la chicas sin decir nada pero con el ceño fruncido no se quería ahogar mas de lo que ya estaba con Serena.

Las chicas se separaron en busca de cosas pequeñas dejándoles todas las bolsas a Haruka que haciendo malabares se sentó en una de los bancos que por casualidad se encontraba solo pero al estar a tres paso de llegar una pareja muy feliz y metidos en su mundo de fantasía no se dio de cuenta, así que no teniendo otra opciones dirigió al ascensor para dejar las bolsas en el Ferrari y mientras bajaba se preguntaba mentalmente por dos cosas:

*¿Como estaría de dañada su cuenta bancaria? (TxT)*

Y

*¿Que estrategia usaría para esas MILES de bolsas entraran en su maletero? (TxT)*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amy se fue a la misma librería le había llamado la atención los estantes de Literatura Inglesa y empezó a ver reflejado los grandes novelas como Macbeth, Cumbres Borrascosas, entre otras tantas conocidas. Camino entre los pasillos y llego al de lo mas vendido y se encontró con el tan nombrado libro "El Crepúsculo" sabia cual era la idea original y en lo que debía basarse pero no lo había leído en si, pensando en ello estaba cuando…

Es un buen libro, aunque un poco fantasioso y extremo!- escucho la chica detrás de si a lo que volteo rápidamente y encontró unos ojos de color miel, los mas torturadores del planeta- Hola, Amy- saludo el chico con una tímida sonrisa.

Hola- saludo con voz apagada y se volteo de nuevo sin colocar el libro en su lugar empezando a caminar para ver los de Harry Potter.

Vas a comprar ese libro?- le pregunto luego de un rato sin que ella dijera algo mas.

Taiki, no le veo el caso de que me hables total soy una pobre diabla, no?- le dijo sin rodeos y dándole frente- que capricho el tuyo darme tanta mala vida!; no se que haces aquí, la verdad pensé que después de lo que me dijiste el día del festival estarías contento, tienes la presidencia para ti solo- espeto en su cara- además no tendrás que seguir ejerciendo tu diplomacia conmigo, ni con Richard- le explico haciendo que el moreno tensara la mandíbula y ella con alegría interna siguió- El es mucho mas hombre que **Tu**, es mucho lindo y hasta podría apostar que mas inteligente- le atajo y este cerro los ojos apareciéndole una venita en la frente mal disimulada- además, el no se basa en las influencias que tiene para salir adelante; comprendes Kou, no todos tenemos esos beneficios- le aclaro y el abrió los ojos mirándola confundido- es verdad que me gustabas pero ahora creo que solo me gustases por tu facha de buen amigo y diplomático- dándose la vuelta mostró un sonrisa pero el la tomo del brazo y le dijo algo que jamás ella se espero.

**TU…** _me gustas_- le declaro con decisión- y no es ningún capricho es amor, lo que dije esa noche solo fueron producido por los… la rabia y la envidia!- le aclaro el y ella contuvo la respiración- no me importa si estas con el o no actualmente- le dijo con un susurro suave y pegando las frentes- lo que si me importa eres tu y también _**Tu amor**_ …- y en ese momento unió los labios calidos masculinos a los dulces y renovantes de Amy solo por unos segundos que se transmitieron energía, apego, sentimientos no dichos- si ese beso de aquella noche con aquel idiota te resulto mejor que este deberías de haberme detenido, pero al no hacerlo me tomo el derecho de conquistarte- expuso con ternura- y sobre lo de la presidencia pues me encanta compartirla contigo así que sigamos juntos en ese proceso- dijo mientras le sobaba la mejilla a la chica que se encontraba roja- que dices?- pregunto un poco ansioso pero renovado, libre, contento..

Ella tomo aire para aclararse la mente y respondió- Mira Taiki yo no soy como esas chicas con las que has estado- empezó ella con la valentía en un hilo- puedes hacer lo que quieras pero te aseguro que yo no soy de las fáciles!- se acerco a el y le miro con picardía- te sientes poderoso por haberme robado un beso y equivalerlo al beso del día del festival?- analizo ella alejándose de el- beso que por cierto **YO** di y este **TU** me robaste…- aclaro ella y el se tenso de nuevo- Gracias por ofrecerme la mitad de la Presidencia otra vez, creo que es muy buena oferta y la acepto pero no me pidas que sea tan hipócrita como tu, con respecto a ti!- le devolvió con maldad- no soy tan buena actriz!!- dijo con sarcasmo mirándolo a los ojos- ahora si me permites, voy a apagar _ESTE _libro…- se soltó de la mano de Taiki que aun tenia su brazo y avanzo como su tía Setsuna lo hacia, con_ sensualidad_, contorneando sus caderas destacando las nalgas y por supuestos esas largas piernas al desfilar con ese short blue jeans que tenia puesto con una camisa azul y rallas horizontales blancas.

_Mujeres_…- susurro entrecerrando los ojos viéndola caminar de ese modo particular…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lita se encontraba en el pasillo frutas enlatadas escogiendo entre las de rebanadas de piña o las de coctel de frutas, en eso escucho a su costado.

Hola Lita- saludo un Andrew de muy buen humor a la castaña - que tal estas?, gracias por tu consejo lo estoy tomando muy en cuenta!- le dijo el tomándola de las manos- gracias amiga!- le dijo de corazón pero la castaña le dio un beso cerca de la boca y el completamente anonadado se quedo, ella se soltó de las manos y escogió las piñas, empujo a su carrito y siguió su camino.

El chico cuando salio de su mundo, se vio solo y que la castaña ya estaba doblando hacia el otro pasillo, corrió con su canasta hacia la castaña como si eso fuera vital para su existencia.

Ese beso había producido una electricidad desde sus mejillas paso por su cuello, recorriendo su espalda haciendo temblar a sus rodillas instalándose en sus pies. Creyó haber deseado que ese beso hubiese sido en sus labios, pero la verdad es que no podía besar a Lita ella era una chiquilla, apenas estaba en preparatoria. Será que el lo deseo o solo fue un pensamiento fugaz influenciado por la reacción de su amiga?... tomaría la opción del pensamiento fugaz!!

Lita!!- grito para que la Castaña le prestara atención pero ella siguió su curso como sino lo hubiera escuchado- espera!!- siguió empeñado.

Lita hacia como sino lo escuchara pero era muy difícil no volteara verlo y decirle "¿que quieres Andrew?"; su corazón bombeaba muy rápido y las manos al igual que la frente le sudaban mucho, se mordía levemente el labio inferior mientras miraba sin ver a los diferente objetos. Rogaba con todo su ser que esta vez si diera resultado.

Lita-escucho a un agitado Andrew tomarla del brazo- no me escuchabas?-le pregunto con la ceja levantada- de seguro no me dejaran entrar a este supermercado de nuevo por tanta gritería que monte- la chica fijándose volteo y se entero de que era verdad que la gente lo observaba como si fuera un loco feliz de su renovada libertad y sonrió haciéndolo sonreír a el también- bien, me puedes explicar a que vino tal arranque de cariño hacia mi, Kino- le pregunto soltándole el brazo y retomando el camino por el pasillo.

Ahora no puedo darte un besito Drew- le respondió mientras tomaba un pote de mayonesa- yo sabia que tenias novia pero que yo sepa ella no es celosa y menos conmigo- le aclaro a el y este se detuvo de nuevo asombrado- lo digo porque como somos "muy" buenos amigos- y el soltó un "ahh" - porque mas va a hacer Andy?- le pregunto riendo falsamente- en fin, no vuelvo a darte otro beso!- finalizo un poco ofendida.

No, no es eso!- dijo pero luego se arrepintió.

Quieres que siempre te salude así?- y le dio otro beso muy cerca de los labios- si quieres cada vez que nos encontremos lo puedo hacer- le propuso ella coquetamente.

Pues si, claro, que, Noo!!- dijo el embelesado al principio para luego salir del letargo y responder como se debe.

Jajajajaja!!- rompió en risas Lita que seguía haciendo las compras- ay Andy, ayúdame a terminar las compras y luego nos tomamos un refresco si?- le dijo feliz de dejarlo aturdido el asintió y ella le dio otro beso haciendo que el se sonrojara.

Sabes Lita, me puedo acostumbrar a esto- dijo sacando una de sus frases mas conocidas en sus épocas de casanova- por supuesto que te ayudo!- le dijo abrazándola por la cintura, disfrutando y olvidándose de su "novia".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena estaba viendo algunas películas en las tiendas cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar- Alo?

_Hola Princesa- respondió Haruka- cabecita de bombón, creo que no voy a poder ir a llevarte a casa, la empresa automovilística acaba de llamarme para avisarme de una junta urgente y no creo que salga temprano, me conseguí a Seiya en el estacionamiento así que le deje el dinero para que te regreses en taxi, luego te lo recompenso princesa!- hablaba rápido en espera de una respuesta._

Tranquilo tío, ve a cumplir con tu trabajo yo hablo con las chicas- le contesto su tío siempre tan modesto.

_Esta bien las bolsas las dejo en casa de Lita, te mando un beso gigante, cuídate… Adiós!- y colgó el chico rubio._

Chau!- y colgó también- ahhh!! Bueno a ver que me encuentro en el camino- suspiro para si pero luego…- Ohhh!!! La película de Sailor Moon!!!!- y salio corriendo hacia allá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ohh!! El nuevo CD de Beyonce- grito Mina mientras lo estrujaba en su rostro, lo miraba con miles de estrellas en vez de ojos- Wao, no puedo creer que ya este aquí hace meses que lo espero…- gritaba de escandalosa en la tienda hasta que los vendedores le pidieron que fuera mas discreta- Opss lo siento, jijiji, bueno a todos nos pasa- empezó ella a decir a los demás que sonrieron y siguieron en lo suyo- Siiii!! Por fin lo comprare!- dijo totalmente fascinada pero una mano con un rápido movimiento se lo arrebato.

Con que, ¿Beyonce?- dijo el chico viendo detenidamente el cd- no sabia que te gustara esta cantante- acoto mirándola directamente.

Pues- comenzó ella tratándole de arrebatar el cd pero el peliplateado alzo la mano y ella dando saltitos trato de alcanzarlo pero no funciono así que acatando las ordenes del plan se volvió un poco melosa- ahí muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Ya-ten- susurro acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello para depositar un beso rápido y así que el bajara la guardia y doblara el brazo para tomar de nuevo su cd- siiii!!! Yupi de nuevo en mis manos- exclamo cuando lo tuvo de nuevo en sus calidas manos pero el chico la veía con enojo- persiguiéndome Kou?- le pregunto ella un poco cínica- porque de una vez te digo no salgo con ancianos!- dijo ella respondiéndole con burla- tu te imaginas si por invento se me ocurre darte un beso y se te cae la plancha!!!- grito ella escandalizada y todos los que estaban en la tienda rieron a escondidas por las ocurrencias de la rubia- Guacala!!! Eso seria asqueroso- y las risas aumentaron a carcajadas mientras la furia Kou se encendía con cada palabra de la rubia- O te imaginas que por piedad yo te quiera peinar tu canoso cabello y de repente no sea este tu verdadero cabello sino que en realidad seas… **CALVO!!!!**- volvió a gritar ella horrorizada pero con burla en los ojos- buaaa!!! Me da miedo el solo verte! que dirá la farándula de mi cuando sepa que en el colegio donde estudia la "Gran Mina Aino" existen psicópatas como **TU!**- completo el discurso cansada mientras que Yaten estaba rojo como la grana y ella por primera vez tuvo mucho miedo del Kou pero lo que le dio el indicio de que lo "peor o mejor" venia en camino fue esa sonrisita ladina con la picardía en los ojos verdes olivas del chico que a pesar de seguir con el rojo presente en todo su rostro se veía muy… lindo!!!

Porque.. Porque me miras así?- pregunto entre asustada e intrigada por esa sonrisa y mirada retorcida, mientras las personas curiosas aun mantenían las sonrisas pero estaban alejadas del evento.

Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y yo?- fue lo que dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

¿Que te queda el negro?; pues déjame aclararte que a mi si me queda bien porque hoy me compre un babydoll negro que hasta Michael Jackson volvería a la vida- emprendió ella a parlotear pero el alzo una ceja y camino hasta ella mientras Mina continuaba con su charla.

Es Que soy hombre, y por lo tanto debes dejar de jugar tanto con mi carácter porque no responderé de lo que pueda decir y te pueda herirte de nuevo- le respondió tomándole de la barbilla y ella paro inmediatamente de hablar- porque se que te e herido muchas veces…- dijo el mirándola fijamente a Mina las piernas empezaron a temblarles y las manos a sudarles así que se alejo un poco trastabillando pero Yaten la sostuvo por los brazos buscando otra vez el contacto visual- en fin, no me disculpare por eso porque significaría arrepentirme y no lo estoy- dijo soltándola- por lo que hoy te digo algo Aino…

Y q-que es?- indago en esos bosques verdes de Yaten.

Olvídate de mi, lo nuestro es pasado- le dijo con tranquilidad y burla en los ojos- si lo se lo nuestro fue hermoso y jamás podría olvidarlo, pero es bueno dejar las cosas atrás- mientras las mujeres a los lados daban un grito de susto ese par era como actores de telenovela- entiende no eres **TU** soy **Yo!**!- Mina se encontraba perdida entre todo ese parloteo de Yaten- algún día encontraras a algún buen hombre que es no es será como yo y te dará todas las cosas buenas que quieres- le dijo abrazándola intempestivamente haciendo que Mina los ojitos se le volvieran de corazón entre los brazos de ese hombre que la volvía mas que loca- somos insaciables en la cama y dos persona de esta estirpe no pueden estar juntas- y el publico exhalo un "ohh" motivando a Yaten a profundizar en su actuación- yo pronto me iré de Japón y tu no me querrás esperar ya lo habíamos discutido antes pero hoy ahí que volver a decirlo… Adiós!!- susurro alto y claro con voz melancólica y Mina mas perdida que un trompo dando vueltas solo lo miro extrañada y le cayo de maravillas porque las chicas que estaban como publico lo entendieron como consternación y empezaron sollozar- o… mejor un Hasta luego, mi querida Mina…- dijo con adoración en sus ojos mientras estaba presentado su papel y susurrando para ella nada mas expreso- la princesita de las mentiras o te quedara mejor el de la "mierda"- ella abrió los ojos y el supo que había entendido todo ese juego, era la venganza de Yaten, el la miro de reojo y sonrío un poco pero el publico lo entendió como una mueca- Cuídate mucho y yo le daré saludos a tu prima de tu parte, total nos casaremos en dos semanas en tus narices- explico y el publico sollozo mas fuerte mientras a Mina le crecía una venita.

**Es MENTIRA!!!!-** le grito enfurecida- jamás tuvimos nada- le reclamo removiéndose en sus brazos pero Yaten disfrutando del momento la soltó de la misma forma como la abrazo.

Entonces es verdad que te acostaste con Armand porque me querías hacer sufrir- empezó a decir entre triste y molesto y a Mina se le cayo la mandíbula- Jamás te lo perdonare Mina y yo pensando que tu, que tu… ash!! No me hables mas nunca y **JAMAS** me vuelvas a buscar para que te ayude porque no lo hare- contesto el en su dialogo del sufrido mirándola con rabia y venganza- Algún día lo pagaras y no te preocupes por mi con tus lagrimas falsas porque no me doblegaran como antes- comento cuando Mina comenzó a llorar de la rabia- Hay muchas mujeres como tu, pero hay otras que me amaran de verdad no como tu crápula…!- soltó enfurecido y Mina no parpadeo siquiera cuando esos ojos verdes se le acercaron produciendo en el peliplateado una duda- mejor me voy.. Hasta nunca Mina!- y se dio la vuelta dejando a una Mina callada y aun publico mirándola como la basura mas grande del planeta pero siguió con la vista a su amor platónico y el sabiendo que ella lo miraba se detuvo semi volteo su rostro por encima de su hombro y le guiño el ojo sacándole un poco la lengua.

**MALDITO SEAS YATEN KOU!!!!!!!**- grito para todo el local la rubia haciendo que Yaten riera como chiflado con muchas mujeres detrás de el para consolarlo y conquistarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola bombón!!- grito Seiya cuando vio salir a Serena de una tienda con una bolsa en mano.- que compraste?- le pregunto de curioso.

Hola Seiya, pues compre películas y eso que haces tu aquí?- le devolvió ella tranquila.

Vine a distraerme un rato, por cierto, Haruka me mando a darte esto- dijo dándole el dinero- es para tomes un taxi y llegues bien a tu casa, te recuerdo que por favor no lo gastes en golosina como siempre haces- le reclamo el chico con recelo y ella sonrío con inocencia.

Seiya yo _**JAMAS **_ e hecho eso ^^- respondió la rubia.

(¬¬U) "_**JAMAS**_"- repitió el sarcástico y Serena río nerviosa viéndose atrapada- y que me dices de aquella vez que me pediste dinero para, según **TU,** comprarle un regalo a tu querido hermano y luego te vi saliendo del departamento de chocolates- ella sonrío con un tic en la ceja- ahhh y aquella vez cuando Lita te dijo que compraras fresas y mermelada de chocolate y te las comiste **TU** sola…- y ella suspiro- O aquella vez…- pero Serena le corto.

Si, si, si ya se que soy una compradora compulsiva de DULCES!!!- declaro ella y Seiya quedo satisfecho- pero es que lo dulce me llama, me seducen…- se defendió ella uniendo sus dedos índices y poniendo trompita con su boquita rosada haciendo sonreír a Seiya pero dijo algo mas para picarla.

Así como haces con mi Hermanito santo…!- dijo el con carita de ángel y Serena se río comenzando a caminar.

Hey!! Tu hermanito no tiene nada de Santo, pero si, es el ángel mas hermoso y protector del planeta- y suspiro con los ojos como Corazoncitos.

Una chica enamorada no tiene remedio,- empezó el a decir mientras la rubia lo dirigía al puesto de helados- es mas peligrosa que una bomba atómica- termino el de decir cuando Serena lo jalo por la camiseta roja que tenia.

Si, si todo lo que tu quieras- dijo ella moviendo las manos- pero ahora como no puedo gastar mi dinero me puedes brindar un hermoso, delicioso y gigante **HELADO!!!**!- exclamo haciendo que los niños y señoras de la fila la miraran extraño.

Pero que niña tan escandalosa- dijo una señora mirando feo a Serena.

Si y esta _**SEÑORA**_ esta muy grande para comer helado- dijo un niño cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Serena tenia la quijada en el piso y Seiya reía a mas no poder así que haciendo la colita Serena empezó a llorar por lo comentarios que seguía expresando el niño, hasta que se fue y ella le saco la lengua pero ese niño era el demonio y se detuvo se volteo y empezó a palmearse su trasero sacándole la lengua de manera burlona. A la rubia le latió una vena en la frente y le lanzo una bola de papel al niño pero choco en la cabeza de un señor calvo rebotando y terminado en el capuchino de una chica ejecutiva. Serena muerta de la angustia se escondió detrás de Seiya que inmediatamente se puso detrás de Serena y así iban hasta que Seiya quedo al principio escudando a Serena la miro de reojo con mucha rabia y odio fingido ella solo sonrío angelicalmente.

El señor calvo y la chica ejecutiva le exigieron unas cuantas disculpas, que se arrastrara por el suelo de todo el Centro Comercial, que le comprara mil cosas nuevas y le entregara la cabeza de la rubia en bandeja de Plata. Sacando todo su poder de diplomático Seiya pudo resolver ese asunto sin arrastrarse ni quitándole la cabeza a Serena pero ganas no le faltaban…

UFFF!!! Y después dicen que no puedo resolver mis cosas yo solita!- saco Serena a relucir limpiandose el polvo del hombro.

**ME DOY CUENTA TSUKINO**- acoto Seiya molesto y inhalando mucho aire trato de controlar su carácter con la rubia.

Ella sabia que el estaba muy molesto pero muy en el fondo estaba divertido- ahí Seiya pero no te dio ni un poquitín de risa cuando reboto el papel de ese cráneo brilloso y despampanante del viejo JAJAJA fue muy bueno…- dijo ella riéndose mientras que Seiya la miro serio por un largo rato incomodando a la rubia para luego comenzara a reír.

Jajajaja pues si, pero mira que me asuste mucho cuando la chica ejecutiva me pidió tu cabeza créeme que si no te apreciara tanto te hubiese entregado (¬¬)- le dijo aun con los escalofríos en la espalda- ese viejo tenia su carácter y con ese bastón parecía un soldado de mortal combat- mientras se masajeaba sus brazos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, Serena se sintió culpable y lo abrazo con fuerza y Seiya correspondiendo la enrollo también.

Aun quiero mi helado Seiya- saco a relucir la rubia y Seiya riendo por no haber remedio se acercaron al puesto de Helados charlando y discutiendo, pero en el camino el se tropezó con una chica…

Ohh! Disculpa venia entretenido y no te vi- dijo Seiya ayudando a la chica a levantarse hasta que vio unos bellos ojos violetas- Ho…Hotaru, eres tu?- pregunto el chico solo viendo esos ojos púrpuras…

Auchhh!!- dijo la chica al caer pero al escuchar las disculpas de ese chico, al escuchar esa voz tan varonilmente dulce ella solo alzo la cabeza y se encontró con esos ojos zafiros oscuros y escucho decir su nombre de ese chico tan lindo que se acordaba de ella- Seiya, que tal estas?- respondió ella mientras aun estaba en el piso.

Bien y tu?- respondió ansioso ofreciéndole una mano que ella acepto gustosa- vaya encuentro, no?- dijo el apenado por la niña y allí fue cuando la vio de cuerpo entero comenzando por esas sandalias blancas de tacón mediano y esos tobillos realmente adorables esas pantorrillas que conducían a la rodilla a la cual llegaba la falda azul oscura de la chica el siguió ascendiendo y se encontró con un abdomen plano decorado con una camisa de tiras blancas y detalles azules pequeños siguió con el recorrido hasta toparse con los pequeños pechos de la "niña" subió y se encontró con un collar de plata con una mariposa como dije principal… su rostro lo tenia grabado a fuego en su mente y en su corazón, pero aun así subió la mirada recorriendo el cuello detalle vio sus labios rosados con pinceladas de lápiz labial quiso besar esos pómulos un poco colorados aun sin saber el porque estaban de ese color y se encontró de nuevo con esas dos uvas relucientes, sin olvidar sus cabellos aun lo mantenía a la altura de los hombros cosa que le agrado…

Terminaste?- pregunto ella colorada por la inspección del chico, el asintió inconciente haciéndola reír- y te gusto?- volvió a preguntar sonriente y el volvió ha asentir forjándola a reír con mas ganas aun- Me alegro! Tu también te ves genial!- agrego la niña dándole un poco mas de color a sus mejillas.

Gracias!!- dijo cuando salio de su aturdimiento nunca podía estar con la mente coherente junto a Hotaru, entonces escucho una tos detrás de si y se acordó de la Rubia- Ohh! Disculpa Seré, ella es Hotaru y Hotaru ella es Serena!- presento Seiya sin saber que…

SERE!!!!!- grito Hotaru lanzándosele encima a la rubia que la recibió con los brazos enteramente abiertos- cuanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañe mucho! Ya nunca mas fuiste para nuestra casa- dijo Hotaru mientras empezaba a sollozar- eres una maluca!

Hotaru, no digas eso sabes bien porque no fui la ultima temporada- dijo Serena comprensiva, ella era como la hermanita menor que no tuvo- tuve problemas con los estudios y asistí al curso de verano obligatoriamente- explico ella con los ojos aguados- Perdóname.. si?- pidió con la voz entrecortada de ternura.

Tonta! Claro que si!- respondió- Mama estaba muy contenta con tu actuación en la obra de Romeo&Julieta lloro y todo cuando Romeo se enveneno… déjame felicitarte tu actuación fue estupenda- alabo Hotaru con los ojos como diamantes brillosos.

Para algunos fue así, para otros solo fue una obra para niños de primaria- dijo ella con tristeza en los ojos y Seiya solo apretó sus manos.

Pues quien dijo eso es un Tarado y no aprecia para nada el buen arte!- respondió Hotaru molesta e indignada pero entonces se acordó de Seiya y agrego- tu también estuviste genial Seiya, esa canción hizo saltar hasta a mi mama!!- le comento sorprendida y feliz- la verdad es que siempre me lo espere, Felicidades Seiya!- le expresó la chica con mucha dedicación y el se sonrojo un poco rascándose la cabeza, gesto que Serena noto y sacándole una sonrisa cómplice.

Jeje, no fue nada Taru!- le indico el chico haciendo sonreír a la chica- vamos a esa cafetería y allí conversamos un rato con mas privacidad, les parece?- pregunto el alegre de momento ellas asintieron y se acomodaron en una mesa al lados de las ventanas, después de pedir algunas bebidas y postres, siguieron conversando para ponerse al día pero Serena entonces pregunto…

Y ustedes como se conocieron?- "la pregunta del millón" se dijo internamente.

Pues fue en un campamento de Música, el estaba con Yaten y Taiki y yo estaba con mi amiga Mimet, la que por cierto se enamoro de Yaten pero el la rechazo horrible- dijo mirando mal a Seiya que solo río nervioso rascándose de nuevo la cabeza- En fin, yo le reclame a Yaten y Seiya intervino a salvar a su amigo por supuesto que el carácter Meiou Mizuno salio y pues después de decirle muchas cosas ellos pidieron disculpas debidamente…- narró Hotaru pero Seiya prosiguió.

Y bueno habíamos quedado tan peleados y apenados que nos odiábamos a muerte, pero un día en clase de piano la profesora Telu nos coloco juntos en un trabajo y bueno nos toco llevarnos bien hasta que por fin ya nadie nos podía separar- y miro a Hotaru con una sonrisa significativa y ella se la devolvió- pero el campamento termino y ahora me la encuentro aquí y además me vio dando el primer espectáculo promocional en la escuela!!- dijo sorprendido y feliz- bueno eso es todo bombón!- se refirió a Serena pero una ceja levantada en la niña le indico al chico una pregunta silenciosa que el respondió con un guiño y ella solo suspiro…

Bueno chicos yo me voy!- dijo Serena después de tanta habladuría- las chicas me esperan..

Ohh! Serena tranquila yo te acompaño- empezó a decir Seiya pero entonces Hotaru, quería pasar mas tiempo con la pelinegra.

No señor!, me cuidas a Hotaru y me la llevas a donde tía Setsuna sana y salva entendido!!- exclamo Serena levantándose y mirándolo recriminatoriamente- Querida Hotaru, mándale saludos a tía Setsuna y le dices que nos visite pronto, mi mama la extraña mucho… aquí tienes mi numero celular por si quieres reunirte conmigo o las chicas, y también incluye a Seiya- agrego maliciosamente haciendo que los dos chiquitos se sonrojaran.

**Serena!!**- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo lo que produjo y sonrojo mayor!!

Jajajajaja, ok, ok! Ya me voy!!- dijo ella recogiendo su bolso y caminando pero dos pasos luego- no hagan cositas que yo no haría, eh?... chau- acoto y los chicos pidieron una grieta en el piso para huir de allí mientras esa loca rubia se reía a mas no poder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raye caminaba por aquellas tiendas de vestidos lagos y elegantes pero hubo una que le llamo la atención y se dirigió allí. Era una tienda de antigüedades cosa que la volvió mas misteriosa y encantadora para Raye, su materia favorita era la historia antigua y los misterios de fantasmas…

Buenas tardes Señorita, ¿en que le podemos ayudar?- saludo una de las independientes del lugar, Raye solo sonrío y negó con la cabeza empezando a ver los estantes…

Había candelabros, manteles, bandejas, tenedores, vasos y todos eran reliquias… Pregunto y le dijeron que era de la época medieval en Europa. Siguió con el camino y se encontró con collares y pulseras algunas muy bellas y otras con detalles espantosos hasta que consiguió una tiara que tenia un rubí enlazado en todo el centro era dorada, parecía oro, No! era oro dejándola embelesada se pregunto de que época y país era y la chica del departamento respondió...

…"_Esa era una joya de una joven princesa egipcia no muy conocida. Ella amaba a un Juez egipcio con todo su corazón pero el joven al ser de menor rango social que la princesa estar junto era una ultraje; el Juez iba a casarse pronto pero antes hubo una fiesta en honor al cumpleaños del Emperador así que esa noche sin ser vista la princesa se le declaro al Juez, este correspondía los sentimientos de la joven princesa pero tenia un deber real mas allá que el amor por lo que la joven princesa fue rechazada_. _La princesa desvalida y sin más ganas de vivir se encerró en su aposento. El Juez con el sentimiento de culpa mando a hacer una joya invaluable e irremplazable, le fue entregada un día antes de su boda, ese mismo día se dirigió para los aposentos de la princesa a escondidas entregándole esa preciosa joya que tenia en sus manos, ella lo acepto gustosa y se entregaron con solo la pasión y el amor correspondido, pero imposible, antes de irse el Juez egipcio se despidió con un "Te amo" de una muy dormida princesa. Al día siguiente, el Juez se caso… pero la princesa sin resistir el dolor a esa perdida, a esa herida mortal interna se suicido esa misma noche luego de irse el Juez a un viaje a la ciudad cercana con su nueva esposa. Se le encontró con la tiara puesta en su frente y una sonrisa en los labios pues ella le respondió a ese "Te amo" con un "Yo te esperare esposo mío, y no olvidéis que también Te Amo"…_

Ohh no…-exclamo Raye con lagrima en los ojos, algo parecido le había sucedido a ella pero no se dejaría vencer.- pobre princesa..

Pues si Señorita pero dicen que es una joya invaluable que algún día unirá a los dos amantes y también que le dará fortuna o desdicha a la persona que lo compre dependiendo del afán y amor que sienta por la otra persona- dijo con ternura la independienta- es una joya que debe ser regalada no puede ser comprada…- advirtió ella- pero es muy bella e invaluable.

Si, lo es….- reconvino Raye- gracias!- dijo la pelinegra con animo en la voz pero nostalgia en sus ojos- bueno seguiré viendo a ver que tal!- y así hizo compro algunas piedras y pulseras realmente bellas pago y se despidió de la independienta jurando volver con mas dinero…

Salio y siguió viendo almacenes pero nada llamo de nuevo su atención como la tiendas de antigüedades. Pensó en llamar a las chicas para comenzar la pijamada pero aun era temprano, quería hablar con alguien pero no sabia con quien! Viéndose sin saber a donde ir, se sentó en una banca absurdamente solitaria y empezó a probarse las pulseras que había comprado en la tienda hasta que escucho que la saludaba la ultima persona con la que quería hablar, encontrarse, verla… hubiese preferido **MIL VECES** el quedarse aburrida y **SOLA!**

Hola, que tal estas Raye?- pregunto el moreno a la pelinegra con los nervios de punta.

Ella lo miro con desden y superioridad para volver la vista a su pulsera de bronce y luego de un rato incomodo respondió- como crees tu?- le replico- hermosa, radiante, esbelta… muy bien gracias por preguntar…- le dijo indiferente y Nicolás supo que seria difícil el volver a ser su amigo.

Lamento lo del otro día- empezó y Raye hizo un mueca con sus labios que el chico no noto- yo quería decírtelo, en serio, pero no había encontrado el momento esperado… Disculpa Raye!- expreso el sentadose al lado la chica que solo veía a su pulsera de diferentes ángulos.

Terminaste?- le pregunto ella ahora retintín- tu actuación fue la debida junto a tu novia!- le dijo ella ruda- si me gustabas, en serio, no era un capricho, ni nada parecido- empezó ella y el abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo- no te sorprendas tanto que yo se que al menos te lo imaginabas o te figurabas algo- y el asintió- bien, si me gustabas y mucho, no sabes cuanto, pero como dicen por ahí lo que llega rápido…- y se encogió los hombros- en fin, desde que me entere de que tienes novia, observe tu mirar hacia ella, tu reacción… _Tu amor!!-_ dijo como ultimo tragándose su orgullo- Creo que yo no figuro nada en tu vida aunque ya tu lo haces en la mía, lo cierto es que te dejare en paz y además quiero que terminemos nuestra amistad!- ella se levanto y el imito el movimiento rápidamente.

No!- le respondió el chico con el ceño fruncido- no lo considero, no estoy dispuesto que solo por el hecho de que yo te guste debamos terminar una linda amistad como la nuestra- le devolvió disimulando lo que dolía el solo nombrarlo.

Será una linda tortura!- replico Raye y el levanto una ceja- sabes que no soy hipócrita así que no me llevare bien con tu "novia"- dijo ella haciendo comillas- y bueno a ti te querré mas de lo que ya lo hago- la pelinegra declaro solitaria- así que, por favor deja de hacer que te importa total ese día casi me tragas por un beso o no?- indago Raye certera y el no respondió por lo que la chica suspiro- sobrevivirás sin mi, Nicolás- dijo a modo de despedida.

**No!!** Yo no voy a dejar de ser tu amigo solo porque te haga daño además tu misma dijiste que me amabas, es pasado o no?- y ella desvío la mirada sonriendo con cinismo- Raye tu eres.. Muy importante para mi, que no lo ves… yo te ayudare a superar ese amor por mi, pero por favor no digas nada mas de acabar esta amistad- pidió el acercándose a ella.

Lo siento es una decisión tomada, además tienes que aceptar que es lo mejor para los dos…- explico Raye aun sin mirarlo.

**PUES NO LO ACEPTO Y PUNTO!-** exclamo Nicolás en voz alta asustando un poco a Raye y en ese mismo momento la abrazo fuerte e irasciblemente- yo… yo me estoy dando un tiempo con Petzite, porque ese día yo también sentí algo en ese beso y quiero averiguar que es..- dijo sincero en frente de la pelinegra- podrías hacerme el favor de ser mi amiga y que juntos descubramos que siente cada quien por cada cual…

Nicolás yo se lo que siento- dijo en un murmullo la chica apenas conciente de donde estaban lo que si parecía degustar era el olor a menta del chico- no entiendo porque quieres jugar con mis sentimientos… déjame ir…- pidió ella con ganas de llorar y el entendió de que si era amor…

Raye, mírame… **MIRAME!**- le exigió y acunando su rostro para que lo observara directamente a los ojos- yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso para jugar con tus sentimientos y mucho menos quiero hacerte daño…- dijo con ternura el moreno- solo quiero que tu… _"uff, vaya que es difícil"-_ pensó internamente pero inhalando aire y valor-quiero darme una oportunidad contigo… con ello quiero decir que… quiero que me enamores…- completo ruborizado.

Raye no dijo nada pero su expresión lo indicó todo. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos que hacia juego con los labios separados inhalando y exhalando aire erráticamente, las lágrimas salían como gotas de lluvias en plena sequía refrescantes y espléndidamente liberales… su cuerpo temblaba aun en los brazos de ese hombre que la tenia de cabeza literalmente. No podía estar pasando nada de lo que había escuchado por travesuras macabras de su mente, el la había rechazado horrendamente el día que conoció a su "novia" ella sabia que eso no podía ser verdad, pero si ocurría…

Que dijiste, Ni-co-las?- pregunto por confirmar que no era un juego de su imaginación .

Quiero que nos enamoremos, bueno que intentemos algo y si estos sentimientos son verdaderos entonces.. ya veremos, solo demos tiempo al tiempo para conocernos, quieres?- pregunto mas rojo de lo normal pero la pose de Raye seguía siendo la misma y parecía sorprendida, bueno era normal no?; de seguro no lo perdonaría por rechazarla el día aquel del festival, pero que hacia tenia a su novia desde hace un año y medio… aunque a Raye la conocía desde que tenia memoria siempre molesta y con carácter pero también con convicción y pasión por lo que se proponía o hacia… Ese beso significo mas que eso, significo el despierte de una serie de sensaciones y de emociones que no había sentido con ninguna de sus antiguas novias y que solo con su pequeña vecina en un momento y con solo un roce había dado pie a una gama de colores y estremecimientos; quería averiguar que eran esos sentimiento que brotaban solo con ella, y esperaba con mucho ruego a Kami que sucediera, que le diera una oportunidad… y vaya que llego!

No era su imaginación, el le estaba pidiendo permiso para que profanara mas su corazón y ella se lo iba a dar, no solo porque ya estaba irremediablemente enamorada sino porque el estaba haciendo lo mismo, ya ella tenia un lugar seguro y muy cómodo en esa gran mansión y aunque el lo niegue el debe tener un papilto de que este sentimiento que nos une es mas profundo… que es…pero es cierto debemos darnos nuestro tiempo e ir despacio, aunque eso para mi sea mas difícil, lo intentare.. Lo Intentaremos… Y por eso….

¡¡Me acercare a ti mucho mucho!!- se dijo internamente Raye antes de sellar con sus labios ese pacto de felicidad y de oportunidades sin fronteras…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ayy!!! Que linda pareja hacen Hotaru y Seiya!!!- expreso Serena entusiasta- si se entera mama Setsuna creo que estaría muy feliz de que por fin Hotaru saliera de aquella depresión tan grande- dijo para si mientras caminaba con su barquilla de helado de tres sabores- bueno, me convertiré en Serena Cupido!! Jijiji- haciendo expresiones con su cuerpo como si tuviera un arco y una flecha en su mano riéndose de su propia tontería.

_En el Sub conciente de Serena…_

Continúe caminando viendo sin mirar realmente por todos los almacenes hasta que me quede paralizada viendo a Lita en una cafetería muy cómoda con un Andrew muy contento y sonriente ella no hice mas que sonreír, saltar y gritar un YUPI!!!! En hurra por el avance de mi amiga Lita.

Sin querer parecer espía, me retire dándole privacidad a mi amiga pero por dentro tenia un haz de luz pequeño de envidia de la buena, claro esta!; estaba pensando en eso cuando veo a mi amiga Mina abrazada a Yaten en una Disco Tienda, vaya que el plan le esta resultando genial como caído del cielo y allí fue cuando me volvió del nuevo ese pensamiento de que mi cerebro era un diamante en "bruto" alzando el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación me retire, pues ya había mucho publico dentro del local con pañuelitos para las lagrimas, parecía que estuvieran grabando una novela…. Nahhh, no lo creo!

En fin, sintiendo un desolador sentimiento de pena por mi situación con mi príncipe me senté en una de las mesa que se encontraba en un restaurante pedí una rebanada de torta de chocolate y una merengada del mismo sabor, si lo se soy adicta pero que hago es mejor engordar que volverse dependiente a las drogas o no?; asintiendo a mi hipótesis me trajeron mi pedido, estando cerca de las ventanas me dispuse a ver a la gente pasar y en esas vi a Raye salir del almacén de Antigüedades iba a gritarle y que me acompañara en mi triste desdicha, pero vi una silueta que estaba a diez metros de distancias y creí saber quien era así que me contuve y espere a ver que pasaba, ella lo recibió a simple vista con indiferencia pero si bien conocía a Raye podría afirmar que era mas con dolor, luego paso lo inesperado un grito de Nicolás hacia Raye pero esta no cambiaba su expresión al parecer ella estaba decidida en lo que le había dicho, me pregunte con mucho ansío que habría sido, pero entonces ella se levanto y el imito la acción, ella desvío la mirada y yo me mordí el labio de la pura angustia, el grito un…

"_**PUES NO LO ACEPTO Y PUNTO"**_

Y yo me agite levantándome para salir corriendo a defender a mi amiga pero ella no recibió un golpe o algo parecido, lo que acogió fue la cosa que prueba que en realidad van por buen camino y no es mas que un abrazo así como el que le di a Darién, aquel que solo transmitía sentimientos, ese que estaba cargado de emociones nuevas, indefinidas pero atrayentes. Viéndolos compartir ese momento tan íntimo, solo pude cerrar los ojos y apretarlos lo más que pude para reprimir aquel sentimiento de ahogo y desesperanza que tenía oprimiéndome el corazón. Me termine de comer mis dulces remedios y pague la cuenta con lo que me habían dejado para pagar el taxi, quedándome menos dinero, Salí del restaurante y volví la mirada al lugar de los estantes de libros donde estaba el de fantasía y amor y allí vi el libro del "El Crepúsculo" ese que quería leer tanto como los mangas de Bleach y Candy Boy.

Me acerque al la vitrina y sentí que empecé a babear así que me limpie con la manga de mi camisa y sonreí con malicia, "adiós plata del taxi; hola libro del Crepúsculo" y riendo como una bruja malvada me fui lentamente acercándome pero reconocí a una cabellera azul, me alegre, por fin iba a tener un poco de compañía femenina, pero entonces en plena pronunciación me intercepto Taiki y opte por rendirme y darme vuelta, le pedí a una independienta el libro, lo pague y Salí de la Librería sin volver a ver atrás.

Estaba muy molesta conmigo misma, todas habían tenido a sus príncipes cerca o casi cerca, o rogándoles para tener una oportunidad pero, yo, Yo, **YO!!!! NADA DE NADA!!!;** ni siquiera una aparición, nada, nada, nada, pero nada ocurría, maldita sea mi suerte, un gran demonio debía haberse comido mi suerte de niña buena, santa y angelical…

Donde estaría en ese momento mi gran amado príncipe?; estará revolcándose con otra chica de seguro, esa respuesta me causo escalofrío, de repente veo mi reloj de pulsera y me encuentro con que son las ocho de la noche…(0.0) mi cara fue de espanto así que recogiendo las dos pequeñas bolsas que tenia Salí corriendo literalmente a la salida ya que el ultimo autobús salía a las 8.15 y pues me quedaba a dos cuadras del centro comercial; ahora venia una pregunta fundamental, para cual de los dos lados el derecho o el izquierdo quedaba la parada de autobús, le pregunte a una anciana y no me supo responder, a una pareja pero no quisieron salir de su burbuja de amor y quien si?, entonces había un grupo de chicos en una esquina se encontraban alumbrados por una pequeño farol de luz avance dos pasos hacia ellos pero una corazonada me hizo detener y lo hice sin disimulo llamándole la atención a esos chicos que se volvieron a verme como algo en sus miradas que no pude descifrar….

Me encogí en mi lugar y los vi a todos discretamente, eran cinco chicos, el más alto tenia cabello rojo y unos ojos cafés tenia mala cara parecía un exconvicto, no me gustaba para nada. Luego estaba uno de su misma estatura tenia cabello negro y unos ojos azules marinos como los de Da… ahí Serena deja de pensar en el no es momento, este chico tenia una cara alargada y aunque era guapo parecía el mas peligroso. Estaba el mas corpulento era un monstruo nunca había visto a alguien Tan alto, pobres de sus zapatos, tenia el cabello ondulado y era moreno con ojos negros como esa noche; venia otro monstruo y ese era el menos musculoso tenia un aspecto relajado mas sin embargo medio mas miedo que los demás y por ultimo un chico de mediana estatura moreno y de ojos color café.

Me entro un escalofrío pero nunca me espere lo que vino a continuación…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

h-Hola- dijo Serena al mas grandote de cabello rojo cuando este se le puso al frente- me puedes a-ayudar con una di-dire-reccion, p-por f-favor?- pregunto ella pero el chico apenas se inclino y la miro a los ojos fijamente haciendo que el cuerpo de Serena se tensara.

Cual.. Dirección… quieres saber ni-ña?- pronuncio con voz espeluznante el chico y los demás sonrieron.

L-la de la p-parada d-de a-autobús- indico ella con tartamudeo, ahorita le vendría muy bien un taxi.

Ahhh!!! Es dos cuadras hacia la derecha- señalo con la cabeza, enderezándose para mirar por donde debía ir- quieres que te acompañe preciosa?- pregunto de nuevo acercándoseme de nuevo y yo retrocedí un poco con miedo.

Pues no, gracias por la información! – y salio impulsada mas rápido que un rayo por donde señalo el chico, corrió y corrió hasta que no se dio cuenta a donde fue a parar. Suspiro frustrada porque no iba ni a tomar el autobús, ni tenía dinero para tomar un taxi y mucho mas grave... ESTABA **PERDIDA!!**

Siguió caminando haber si conseguía a una persona que la orientara, pero bien sabia como era su orientación de pésima, volviendo a suspirar se detuvo, pero entonces dos muchachos que parecían universitarios muy borrachos se acercaba y la rubia ni pendiente estaba de ello se sentó en una banca y empezó a razonar en que debía hacer…

Y si llamo a Andrew, no, no puedo esta con Lita ahora mismo y mucho costo para un pedacito del avance- dijo al principio en voz alta- y si llamo a Haruka capaz y mate a Seiya porque piense de una vez que no me dio el dinero, pero si le digo que me lo comí en golosinas me querrá asesinar mas pronto de lo que sucederá- razono la rubia y los chicos la miraron como una fruta en el desierto de esa calle- llamar a papa seria un suicidio propio y encarnizado- exclamo sin ver salida- buaaaa!!!! Soy la chica mas desafortunada del planeta!!- grito y se puso a lloriquear un rato.

Hola preciosa sirena!- exclamo uno de los chicos tocándole el hombro a Serena que se detuvo en su lloradera para ver con sus ojos medio cristalinos a ese joven tan guapo- porque lloras, ¡hip!, la vida es una y ahí que vivirla yujuuu!!- exclamo con entusiasmo mirándola noche para luego volverla mirar a ella- no es justo que una linda muñequita como tu llore y mas por un papanata que no te quiere ¡hip! No es justo!! ¡hip!- dijo el incoherente muchacho- verdad que si ¡hip! Alaaan- grito y el aludido que estaba abrazado muy ocupado besando a un farol- ahhhh!! Pero si conseguiste ya a una amiga **COMPAÑEROOO!**!- exclamo el chico lindo levantándose para darle unas palmadas y le susurro en grito- yo creo que también ¡hip!- y Serena levanto una ceja esperaba no ser ella tal vez había otro farol cerca (-.-)U

¡hip! Oye linda- dijo de nuevo el chico guapo en referencia a Serena- vamos a mi departamento quieres? ¡hip!- le propuso descarado tratando de picarle un ojo cuando en realidad se le cerraban los ojos, aunque el gesto en si, le pareció dulce y atrevido- se que no eres de la vida alegre, no tienes pinta ¡hip! pero..- y Serena se pregunto como seria eso de la vida alegre, ¿trabajaría en un circo?- te lo juro que te hare pasar una agradable visita al paraíso del mismísimo placer- dijo ronco y a Serena no le gusto eso.

Jejeje no, no puedo sabes hoy celebran el cumpleaños de… de.. De mi perrita Yuki y voy muy muy tarde- le explico nerviosa ella uniendo los deditos índices y mirando debes en cuando a aquel hombre rubio y de ojos marrones- lo siento, Adiós!!- y dando la vuelta fue sujeta de un brazo por ese hombre embriagado.

**TU** no te vas ¡hip!- grito tartamudeando el rubio.

y- y porque n-no?- empezó ella con ganas de llorar- yo q-quiero irme a mi c-casa, buaaa!!- dijo ella llorando apenas.

Vámonos a mi departamento allí estaremos en casa, sirenita!- le dijo cariñoso pero Serena no quería y lo dio a saber…

No quiero, No quiero, No quiero!!!!!- repitió incansable la rubia pero el chico insistió.

Anda hermosa, todo será rico y sin reservas, da gracias mas bien que todo estará pago!- le dijo jalándola mas cerca de si y entonces ella rogó…

"_**Por favor, Diosito envíame a mi Superhéroe particular"**_

Creo que la Dama, dijo que no y espero que como caballero y por las buenas maneras la dejes ir- se escucho una voz masculina y exigente por detrás.

Y tu eres? ¡hip!- pregunto receloso el rubio chico.

Eso no te importa, por favor suelte a la señorita-le replico de nuevo el chico defensor.

Y si no quiero?- pregunto el tipo jalando mas a Serena que estaba entre las nubes, nunca pensó que ese superhéroe llegara tan rápido casi casi como el chapulín colorado…

Te lo advierto, por la buenas maneras no tendrás tantos problemas! – advirtió con voz un poco molesta y Serena trago grueso molestar a ese Superhéroe no era buena idea.

Bahh! ¡hip! Haber que puedes hacer- dijo tirando a Serena al suelo y trastabillando hasta llegar a querer golpear a su querido héroe, pero este lo esquivo sin esfuerzo y dándole un golpe certero en la nuca así lo dejo tirado mientras que el otro chico Alan seguía en su lindo idilio.

Serena veía feliz, contenta extasiada, simplemente sin palabras a un derrumbado a un rubio atractivo. Entonces su Superhéroe la llamo…

Te encuentras bien, cabeza de Chorlito?- pregunto Darién un poco preocupado por la chiquita.

¿ah?- fue la única respuesta coherente de la rubia en su consternación y Darién solo sonrío y la miro tiernamente.

Vámonos, tonta cabeza de chorlito- dijo el en un suspiro brindándole la mano que ella solo acepto por inercia pero al estar en pie, tomo impulso y la cargo- solo por hoy, seré tu príncipe…- expreso estrechándola inconscientemente.

Siempre lo has sido Darién…- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y aspirando ese olor a menta con rosas que proyectaba el hombre que la sostenía y no pudo sino sucumbir a estar apoyada en ese pecho suave, el solo sonrío cuando sintió su acompasado respirar y la beso en la frente.

Quien diría que eras una chica en peligro, Serena…- y ella solo suspiro por el alivio aunque mentalmente, no se sabe si dijo en voz alta esta frase, pero lo que si penso antes de caer rendida fue: **que siempre hay que recordar que…**

…"_Toda chica en peligro tiene a su Superhéroe particular"…_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Holaaaaa!!!!! Como están amigas lectoras, espero que muy bien!

Waoooo, como me costo este cap, no tenia ni idea de cómo comenzar hasta que me dije bueno debemos hacer algo muy divertido y chistoso que involucre a todos los personajes y en principal a la cabecita de chonguitos!! Me encanto hacer un Haruka domado por su "princesita" jajajaja; y bueno sin contar lo mucho que me reí haciendo las anécdotas de Mina y las travesuras de Serena en este cap me salieron espontáneamente! FUE MUY DIVERTIDO ^^

Bueno ahora dejándome de lado hablemos de las chicas: Pues Amy, Raye y Lita no se pudieron quejar sus galanes empezaron a tomar camino por ese laberinto extraño llamado "AMOR" Mientras que Mina apenas y esta viendo la estela de desechos que ha dejado sus travesuras, en cambio Serena, Wao todos quisiéramos pasar un mal día para que solo un Gran Superhéroe, tentador y súper dulce nos rescatara de esos peligrosos caminos solitarios…

En fin, creo que el capitulo quedo bien hecho y bastante completo (pues tuvo amor, declaraciones, sentimientos a flor de piel, rabia, indiferencia y por sobretodo DIVERSION) comenten que tal mi trabajo hasta el momento y que quieren que pase en la historia como por ejemplo: que Darién este con una mujer y Serena los descubra; que Mina sea huérfana y sea la hermana perdida de Yaten jajajajaja!! No se ustedes inventen y comenten… se los agradecería mucho mucho!!!

**Comencemos con mi parte favorita!! Las respuestas a los rw:**

patty ramirez de chiba: holaaaaa corazón de oro!! Pues si que me sorprendí a ser tu el primer rw, jajajaja el regañito te cayo de maravilla!! ^^ Pues si me querida amiga el Señor Haruka ayudara a su querida sobrina a conquistar a ese hombre descarado… jajajaja en fin, solo espero leerte en el próximo cap, y bueno me conecto en las tardes y no veo.. Aparécete pronto siii?? Te quiere, amary!; besos de fresas y muchos abrazos!

sandy-serena: hola amore!!! Jajaja ese día que escribiste el rw estabas muy alerta a todo lo que leías en el cap!! Andabas muy perceptiva, pues puede ser que los chicos solo quieran conquistarlas pero acuérdate que ellas ya tienen a alguien allí en sus corazoncitos!! Pues ya sabes quienes que te parecieron?; Jajaja mas adelante saldrá lo de la fiesta aunque no creo que vaya a ser la de Seiya quien piensas que será??;que fino que estés de vacaciones al igual que yo!! Espero mucho tu comentario! Son muy buenos me suben mucho el animo! Te mando un beso gigante sabor a fresa!! Cuídate mucho espero que te haya gustado el cap y me dejes tu hermoso comentario!! Muakkk!!

sailor lady: holaaa linda!! Hahaha y no quiero que lo evites eh? Sigue escribiendo tus pensamientos, aquí ahí libertad de EXPRESION!!! Jajajaja; tranquila que algún te llegara un tío Haruka a ti también jiji a todos algún día nos llega, aunque yo aun lo espero! y bueno que te puedo decir de lo que aportara el Tío Haru, ni yo misma lo se jajajaja lo que si te pude dejar entrever fueron sus "normas y exigencias" jajajaja!!! Por eso apoyo a Raye en lo de "metiche" jijiji; que tal te parecieron los nuevos integrantes del juego de conquista eh?, sorprendida o no?; bueno si es nuevo punto retomando el anterior así que es uno renovado y lleno de energías, ARRIBA EL AMOR!! Jajajaja con que te deje con la comezón de la pista pues si, esta muy pilas con las atenciones de Serena con Darién, pues releyéndome los cap anteriores me di de cuenta que deje varias informaciones revelantes!! Pues si, eso se venia venir, siempre Darién fue herido por una fémina ahora queda averiguar quien fue?? Quien crees tu??? Estará ya incluida en el fic o todavía no ha salido?? Espero tu rw en el próximo cap!!! Te mando besos y abrazos con sabor y olor a fresas!! Muakkk!! Te me cuidas mucho…!!

emeraude serenity: hola amigocha!!!! Espero que este bien! Gracias por decirme que te gusto el cap! Eres un sol, bueno si el tío Haruka no es tan malo después de todo… aunque no te cumplí en este capitulo como debí con Darién y Serena, te prometo que el próximo cap veremos que tratara de hacer nuestro querido príncipe para recuperar a su querida cabeza de chorlito siiii??? Te mando un gigante y fuerte beso!!! Espero tu rw, ya que son muy lindos!! Y me animan mucho!! Te me cuidas mucho y te espero en el próximo cap! Okis! Muakkk!! Abrazos!!

liebende Lesung: hola cariño!!! Jajajaja waoo me sorprendiste mucho con ese comentario al principio casi me hiciste sentir culpable por hacerte llorar pero no pude porque yo también lo hice ^^ jiji; además que personalmente te agradezco el gesto de decir que me esforcé en verdad que si lo hice!! GRACIAS!! Jajajajaja a todas les gusto el tío haru, menos mal!!! Jeje eso es una buena noticia, es que es verdad, sea como sea Haruka siempre resulta ser una cosa preciosa y deslumbrante en cualquier fic! Te gustaron las reglas que impuso el tío Haru, jajaja Dios un poco exigente no? Espero comentes de eso amore! jajajaja espero que ya no estés tan molesta con el porque en este cap si que salio al final como todo un caballerote armadura rescatando a su querida cabecita de chorlito!; pues Darién solo la quiere como su Psicóloga personal y en lo de remover sentimientos pues es cierto también creo que el esta empezando a ver mas allá de su miembro! Jajajaja ups se me salio! Pilla esa amigocha! P.D: gracias por agregarme al msn fue muy lindo de tu parte y yo gustosa acepte ^^! Por otra parte tus historias me dejaron totalmente encantadas!! Gracias por invitarme a leerlas!! Cuando subas el cap dos de muerte pasional y de Ayuda! Avísame, te mando un beso gigante!!! Muaaakkk! Espero leerte en el próximo cap, tus comentarios son muy realistas! Gracias gracias!! Cuídate mucho! Un abrazo!!!

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt: hello Honey!! Gracias, eres un amor! Pues tranquila aquí esta el cap, espero que te guste y me dejes tu comentario… jajaja no me vas a creer una anécdota mas loca, sabes que el día que me llego tu rw estaba pensando en tu comentario anterior, te podrás imaginar la sorpresa que me lleve con rw en mi correo jajaja fue una grata visión!! Juju!! Pues en el capitulo siguiente veremos que tal hará el tío Haru para ayudar a Serena en los capítulos siguientes, la verdad ni yo tengo idea! Gracias la historia es para ustedes y si les gusta como esta planteada es porque hago bien mi labor!! GRACIAS!! Te mando un besote grande y un abrazo fuertote! Muakkk!!

anyreth: BIENVENIDA!!!! Hahahaha ¿ocurrente? Vaya vaya la que me dejo sorprendida fuiste tu, con ese rw jeje; cuando empecé a leer tu rw créeme que me entro miedo gracias a Dios es un comentario constructivo! Pues las fases irán avanzando mientras vaya subiendo los capítulos también jeje! Tranquila que Darién sabrá como hacer para que Serena vuelva hacer su amiga (aunque la escritora no sabe que hacer) pues si algo bueno surgió de ese descarado! ^^ Pero que atractivo descarado! Si te refieres a Serena, pues si, ama, adora, idolatra a Darién Chiba pero ella quiere lo mismo también para ella y creo que lo tendrá.. Puede que si.. Puede que no? Cuídate mucho, espero tu próximo rw! Te mando un beso y un abrazo! De nuevo bienvenida! Y espero sigas con nosotros hasta el final! Muakkk!

Marijo de Chiba: hola!! BIENVENIDA!!! Gracias por tu comentario fue muy lindo; pues si las chicas sufrirán hasta un cierto punto pero no todo serán desgracias ya lo veras y leerás!; bueno aquí esta el nuevo cap y mientras lo lees disfrútalo! Te mando un besote gigante y un abrazo fuertísimo! Espero tu comentario sobre el cap! Cuídate muxo! Muakkkk!! P.D: me leí tu historia jajaja es increíblemente parecida a esta!! Jajaja que chévere ^^, en fin mi linda! Solo te quería volver a decir ¡"BIENVENIDA Y GRACIAS"!

**Gracias por sus comentarios son muy importantes y gratos para MI! **

_Adelantos del próximo capitulo:_

En serio, me estas pidiendo salir?- pregunto ella indecisa de la pregunta del moreno, y el le respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

Ni mas, ni menos cabeza de chorlito!- dijo con sensualidad sonrojando a la chica que le provoco un cosquilleo al chico en el estomago.

Pero antes debes hacer algo por mi!- exigió ella como toda Tsukino y el sorprendido asintió.

Y que será?- indago con recelo.

_¡¡Averígüenlo en el próximo CAPITULO!!_**P.D: si se que soy muy mala!**

_**Quería agradecer además a todas aquellas que colocaron como historia favorita este fic… son todos apreciados!! Muchas gracias!!**_

**aCYi****  
sailor lady**

**emeraude serenity**

**Tuty-Frul**

**MAR-77**

**anyreth**

**Marijo de Chiba**

**alexmorales**

_**¡¡Besos a todas!!**_

Sin mas que decirles porque ya dije muxo!! Me toca decirles ropa viejas, pan duros y piropos serán…

¡¡Bienvenidos!!

ATTE: Amary-san**


	8. ¡Un dia junto a TI!

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

N/T: Quiero aclarar que las narraciones las hacen los mismos personajes!! Eso era todo prosigan con el cap mis queridas amigas!!! ^^

**Capitulo 8: ¡Un día junto a TI!**

Ok, y adonde me llevaras?- pregunto la pelinegra ansiosa.

Jajaja quieres ir a divertirte o saltar un rato?- devolvió el chico a la niña.

Las dos!- respondió en un salto y el chico sonrío.

Entonces, al parque de diversiones!!!!!!- ella salto de nuevo muy emocionada pero trastabillo un poco y el chico la sujeto por la cintura haciéndola sonrojar- lo siento- susurro.

Fue sin cuidado, Hotaru- le dio un besito en la mejilla y agarrados de manos se fueron caminando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres chicas caminaban por la calle con sonrisas en sus rostros imposibles de ocultar, muy feliz se sentían para poder olvidar esas emociones que tenían presentes en sus mentes y sobretodo en sus corazones..

_Ay… Nicolás besas tan bien…_- se dijo internamente la pelinegra mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_Ay… ese beso robado si que lo disfrute.. Amy Mizuno pero en que estas pensando, deja olvídate de ese Patan de ultima categoría, y no olvides que es un imbecil, descarado, bruto, sexy, animal, apuesto, varonil.. ayyy! Ya me perdí.. Que estaba diciendo de Taiki… ahhh siii, besa muy bien!!-_ peleaba una Amy confundida entre el ser dura y vengativa o el ser dulcemente bendecida por esos besos de su amor. Pensando en esto sonrío como tonta en medio de sus dos amigas.

_Otro día dándole de comer a Andrew en su boquita y me da un paro cardiaco, además de que estaría propensa a una diabetes crónica por ese beso fugaz en pleno camino a mi departamento con sabor a dulce de melocotón, y por ultimo esa mirada de verdosa encontrándose con la mía, en frente de mi apartamento tomados de la mano y esa sonrisa que me hizo desfallecer internamente y que luego me besara la palma de la mano y decirme esa frase que me mataría por el resto de la semana o hasta que me lo encontrara de nuevo " fue un día muy especial junto a ti"_- felizmente andaba una Lita con esos ojos verdosos como estrellas.

_**Yo creo que hoy es un día de buena suerte!-**_ coincidieron las tres mentalmente.

Pero Raye se tropezó y se encontró con el papel de su estruendosa caída, queriendo venganza por ser el objeto de un gran espectáculo y en la "CALLE", empezó a imaginar mil formas para que ese papel terminara su pacifica y mortal vida.. Podría ser quemado, arrollado, aplastado, escupido y luego arrojado, o mejor mojado.. Porque no de todas las formas…

Pero Lita tomo el papel sin cuidado del plan maquiavélico de su amiga, Raye, por otro lado la miro mortalmente y antes de que dijera algo Lita exclamo.

Un parque de diversiones!!- mostrándole a sus amigas el panfleto sonriendo feliz, pero sus amigas no captaron el mensaje haciendo caras ¿what?- puede servir para nuestros planes!!- exclamo de nuevo ella sin abandonar la sonrisa y las chicas soltaron un "ahh" en reconocimiento aplaudiendo feliz.

Llamare a Nicolás, hoy es sábado de seguro no tiene trabajo!- y empezó a rebuscar en su cartera olvidándose de su venganza para enfocarse en algo mejor.

En cambio Amy solo sonrío- yo voy a ala biblioteca central…- dijo y Lita dejo mirar el papel como si de oro se tratara para volteara a donde su amiga se encontraba- tranquila Lita yo estaré allá con Richard o con Taiki!- dijo con rubor en sus mejillas y Lita la codeo burlona.

Esta bien pillina!- le dijo calladita y agrego- espero no se te quemen los pollos!! Jeje- Amy sonrío pero eso le sonó mas a advertencia que a una burla dejando a sus amigas en ese camino, cambio de dirección hacia donde esos dos chicos se encontraban en las tardes…

YA LO ENCONTRE!!- exclamo Raye al tener su celular en mano.

Que encontraste Raye?- pregunto Lita mirando a Amy marchar para voltearse a ver a Raye buscando a Nicolás en su lista de contactos.

El celular Lita!- se lo señalo y dio en "send" mientras escuchaba los pitidos en espera…

Ayyy!- suspiro Lita aunque en el fondo pensaba_.. "comiendo en frente de los pobres, Raye nunca cambiara"_, y negando con la cabeza empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

-. -.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. -. -.-. -. -. -

Bien… todo esta saliendo como lo planee- dijo la rubia al ver su blanco entrar al Crown con esos blue jeans gastados y esa playera blanca con una chaqueta azul oscura que le quedaba espectacular, pero dejando esos pensamientos volvió a lo que se había levantado ese día.

Ya llevaba dos horas persiguiendo a Yaten desde que había terminado de ensayar ese día como siempre lo hacían en la cochera de su casa los días sábados. Había ido a la tienda, al parque, ayudado a una ancianita a cruzar la calle, ofrecido algunos autógrafos y fotos a las compañeras de clases. Luego, entro a un museo y ha otra tienda de instrumentos musicales fijándose disimuladamente en los nuevo teclados traídos de Europa, algunos de muy buena marca de nuestra nacionalidad.

Después, camino por las calles de Tokio sin imaginarse que lo perseguía una linda rubia que tenia a la gente perpleja por aquella divertida vestimenta, ese sobretodo rojo, esos lentes gigantes de color negro, un bolso morado abultado y ese sombrero de copa negro, parecía que se había escapado de una de las películas de ficción! más tarde, como que se canso de vagar por esas calles y se dirigió a un lugar donde era el punto clave del plan de Mina, donde sabia que el club de futbol americano se reunía después de sus practicas a sentirse vanagloriados por sus logros en las practicas. Sacando esta conclusión su plan comenzó!

Se quito el sobretodo, dejando ver una falda de plises azul con cuadros negros, una camisa de tiras blancas que decía "Diva" en letras plateadas se quito los lentes y busco unos mas adecuados, por ejemplo unos "Ray Ban" sus sandalias de tacón bajo y quitándose el sombrero dejo suelto aquel río de cabellos dorados… una cartera negra salio de ese bolso morado y todo ese atuendo incluido el sombrero, fue empujado, pateado y groseramente acomodado en ese bolso morado para luego esconderlo detrás de las matas del Crown que habían en la entrada…

Se encamino a la entrada pensando en la pose mas adecuada para dejar al pobre de Yaten babeando y no se le ocurrió otra que colocar un brazo a su cadera y contornearlas como ella solita aprendió con su coquetería natural. Las puertas se corrieron electrónicamente al sentir la presencia de la rubia y todos los chicos del lugar voltearon a verla menos el peliplateado muy entretenido en la conversación. Los chicos exclamaron un "DIOSS" mientras ella solo recorría esa pasarela de la entrada hasta la barra sin ningún apuro y con toda la soltura posible.

Yaten estaba muy entretenido con su amigo de la infancia, Andrew discutiendo algunas cosas sobre la música y bandas, pero los halagos y algunos silbidos hicieron mella en el y sin poderlo evitar volteo hacia la entrada y vio a la persona de tales adulaciones dejándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta y cerrándola de inmediato para disimular el asunto de haberlo dejado atónito!

_Mina…_- apenas dijo creyéndoselo internamente- _wao!!-_ volvió a decir aturdido.

La rubia caminaba como si nada hacia la barra, cuando llego hasta ella y noto al peliplateado que la miraba como ella quería, es decir, tontamente embelesado, ella sonrío internamente pero por fuera solo lo miro con altanería y pronunciando un…"jump" le dio una vuelta y se sentó tres puestos mas lejos.

Hola Drew- dijo ella, pero Yaten se pregunto internamente

_¿Como dijo?.. Drew? Y de cuando acá tanta confianza.. ayy Andrew Furuhata!! Tenemos muchoooo de que hablar…_

Hola Venus- respondió Andrew apoyándose en la barra acercándose a Mina peligrosamente hasta que ella le dio un beso sugerente y sonoro en la mejilla- no pierdes la maña, descontrolándome a la clientela- le reclamo sonriendo y ella devolviéndole la sonrisa coto otro beso- lo mismo de siempre?- pregunto y el rubio se tenso haciendo sonreír a la rubia abiertamente por ello.

Lo mismo de siempre pero hoy quiero que sea muy, muy, dulce- pidió sensualmente- y que sea con fresas…- y le guiño el ojo.

_Como que mas dulce.. Atrevida! Es una regalada, Barbie fastidiosa, arrogante, estupida, con todos quiere estar.. Jap! Pero conmigo.. NUNCA!!! Primero me caso con la novia de Andrew, esa que es pedofila…_

Ok, como diga la diosa!- y se retiro por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Ella empezó a verse las uñas pero el sonido de la silla de al lado la hizo levantar la vista encontrándose con el chico de sus sueños…o al de sus pesadillas?

Hola Mina, como estas?- saludo Con emoción el chico.

Pues muy bien y tu Armand?- lo miro significativamente de arriba hacia abajo y agrego- veo que genial!- y el también sin ningún decoro las piernas bien torneadas en esa falda.

Tu también lo estas Mina, déjame decirte que me atragante con mi propia baba de lo bella que estas!- exclamo sincero con un pequeño sonrojo que ella compartió- eres realmente hermosa Mina…

Gracias!- respondió coqueta golpeándole el hombro y mirando de reojo a peliplateado que apretaba la servilleta inconcientemente.

Armand prosiguió con lo iba a decirle- sabes me gustaría, si tu quieres claro, invitarte a salir el próximo sábado para el cine… quieres?- pregunto mirándole fijamente siendo lo mas directo posible. Ella se atraganto con su propia saliva írsele por la tangente de la sorpresa!

**(O.O)…** - fue su única respuesta.

**Me gustas**! – le declaro delante de su equipo quien lo Victorio y el se sonrojo de nuevo entre nervioso y contento, pero ella sonrío de vuelta palmeándole el hombro, y todo esto bajo la vista de peliplateado confundido.

Me encantaría enamorarme de ti, Armand!- empezó y a el se le inflo el corazón de esperanzas..- pero no puedo, porque ya estoy atada a una significativa relación- le contesto ella con ojos llorosos y a el se le fue la alegría de un ramazo, el auditorio soplo un "ahh" en desilusión- estoy comprometida.. Lo siento y mucho porque realmente si quisiera enamorarme de ti…- dijo con tristeza en los ojos pero debía poner fin a eso, no era justo con el, siempre había estado a su lado defendiéndola y abrazándola cuando se necesitaba. El la comprendía como nadie mas pero el la había _traicionado…_ y ella no perdonaba una _traición…_

Porque no me dijiste nada?, sabes que siempre te apoyo en todo…-le dijo con voz herida y ella sonrío triste.

Porque se que me ibas a proteger como siempre lo haces…- murmuro con dificultad y esas palabras solo lo escucharon dos chicos- Y creo que ya estoy un poquito mas grande puedo jugármela sola, no crees?- el moreno se sobresalto y bufo.

Siii, claro como aquella vez que dejaste los papeles de la inscripción en el tren o aquella vez que sabias donde habías tu móvil.. Segurito que aun no sabes donde esta ese CD de Metallica que te preste…- y a ella le corrió una gota gigante por la sien y otro se aguantaba las ganas de reír..

Ay bueno es que soy muy despistada Tonto!!- exclamo dándole un golpe en el hombro y el moreno río.

Entonces el sábado?- insistió el chico..

Claro!!- respondió con emoción la niña y el se levanto sonriendo triste.

Como amigos.. eh!- aclaro apuntándole mientras le guiñaba el ojo, ella río y asintió- hasta luego, hermosa.

Hasta luego, colibrí!- y el que había empezado a caminar se tenso mirándola sonrojado- aun no se me olvida chico lindo!- le guiño un ojo de vuelta y se volteo mientras escuchaba las risas de su querido amigo.

_¿Colibrí?.. y como esta eso de que eran amigos de la infancia, vaya que uno se entera de algunas cosas y yo pensando que.. ayyy bueno ella tampoco es una santa, pero pensándolo bien.. ¿Quién lo es? En fin, veremos que sucede..- _analizo el peliplateado.

Acercándose con cautela llego a sentarse en el puesto que había ocupado el idiota colibrí, ella volteo con una sonrisa tal vez imaginando que era su amigo de nuevo intentando fastidiarla pero…

Ahhh.. Tu!- dijo como si nada, aunque por dentro se moría de alegría.

Que tal, Aino..- ironizo.

Pues yo muy bien, gracias aunque no hablo con viejos verdes!- le recrimino mirándole a los ojos.

Ja.. ja.. ja- río el con sarcasmo y ella volteo los ojos con fastidio fingido- que haces aquí?; de donde conoces a Andrew?; porque lo tratas con tanta familiaridad?... y responde ya!

**Uno,** no eres nadie para averiguar mi vida**; dos**, estoy aquí porque es una cafetería y es **LIBRE**- dijo entonando con énfasis la palabra- y **tres** Andrew y yo somos primos!- le respondió ella como si nada aunque el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido- extrañado?- le pregunto irónica- no me impresiona **TU** siempre me juzgas sin saber.. no?- indago ella pero el solo se puso serio- apuesto que pensaste que era una lanzada, descarada, soy una Barbie de pacotilla..- empezó ella a contar con sus dedos aquellos sobrenombres y el se extraño de nuevo- que no me valoro porque ando con cualquiera y puedo agregar sin mayor pena que pensaste que había tenido algo con Andrew y que había llegado al extremo de _**Acostarme**_ con el, **CIERTO?**- pregunto ella acelerada de un momento a otro.

Mina…- solo pudo decir el chico.

Déjalo así, Yaten!- dijo ella a modo de respuesta acomodándose el cabello- ya sabes lo que querías, no?; te puedes alejar de mi! No me gusta la gente que desconfía de mi!- comento con voz quebrada.

Entonces, Yaten recordó algo…

Mina, ¿quieres salir conmigo?- dijo inesperadamente tanto para ella como para el.

La aludida abriendo mucho los ojos le pregunto de vuelta- q-que dijiste…?

Sonriendo por lo que había dicho le volvió a preguntar- que si quieres salir conmigo, pero como amigos eh?- aclaro con su dedo índice pero ella parpadeo aun sin entender- ahii eso me pasa por hablar con rubias barbies, quiero que nos llevemos bien, nos fastidiamos mutuamente y es divertido hasta cierto punto que ya se rebaso- manifestó el mirando al frente sin ver la expresión de la rubia- te he juzgado y tu me has dado mucho a mi material para odiarte pero no soy rencoroso- comento haciendo reír a la rubia por tal sarcasmo- por eso me he ganado dos entradas para el parque de diversiones y con ello quiero hacer las paces contigo, quieres??- pregunto mirándola con un poco de rubor por la pena.

Me parece genial.. Yaten!- le respondió ella feliz.

En serio..?- contesto incrédulo.

Ojala se te acercaran mas esas ideas a tu cerebro mas a menudo anciano!- expreso ella y el sonrío de vuelta.

Ese sobrenombre lo odio, barbie!- dijo el comenzando a dar pie a una conversación divertida.

Yo también odio el apodo de Barbie, anciano..!- se miraron fijamente y sonrieron de nuevo, luego de un rato asintieron al mismo tiempo.

**HECHO!!-** dijeron al mismo tiempo para consumar ese pacto de "cero apodos" por ahora- y en ese momento con una gaseosa de coca-cola y pie de fresa con mucha leche condesada "extra" comenzaron esa cita de amigos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola Lita!- saludo Jedaite emocionado viendo tele en la sala del departamento de la chica- me comí un pedazo de flan de chocolate que había en el refrigerador, no importa cierto?- dijo el un apenado ella sonrío y cerro en la puerta.

No, no hay problema Jeda!- respondió ella un poco desilusionada con su mundo amoroso.

Ella amaba a su querido Andrew y el miraba a una mentirosa que lo engañaba y sin ir mas lejos su amigo de la infancia Jedaite se estaba quedando en su casa porque su apartamento se había inundado por una tubería rota y ella ofreciéndole su casa como buena samaritana, por eso el se encontraba allí instaladísimo y lo estaría por un tiempo, esperaba a que ese tiempo no fuera tan largo.. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando el chico le hablo.

Hoy pague el alquiler, te deje el recibo en el primer cajón de ese estante..- aviso el chico volteando su cara ella asintió y se fue hacia la cocina por un poco de leche y sintió a alguien que la seguía- te paso algo, Lita, vienes muy desanimada- y ella no aguanto mas el llanto.

No puedo mas!!!- grito ella tumbando la olla con leche- no puedo luchar Jedaite!!- exclamo con los ojos abiertos y el entrecejo cerrado- odio estar enamorada y que siempre me rechacen o como este ultimo caso que ni siquiera saben que existo!!- lagrimas salían y salían sin poder esconderse mas- sabes, yo creo que no hay nada de malo en amar.. Pero el amor no se hizo para mi!- el muchacho la miraba serio- me arrancare este amor del corazón como sea, no se que hare, tal vez y acepte esa beca en Okinawa..- dijo espabilada y el chico alzo una ceja- así no lo vería otra vez, cuando la bese con amor mientras ella le pica el ojo al que esta detrás de el- exclamo con dolor y Jedaite solo se le encogió el corazón- y **YO?; **como la propia estupida viéndolo a través de la entrada porque quería invitarlo a la feria!- y entonces empezó a reír como lunática y Jedaite sonrío con tristeza- Jajaja.. Que risa da mi propio chiste no?, soy la que da mas lastima en todo este cuento sabes- mientras esas lagrimas salían aun, en la sala empezó la cuenta de videos viejos y pasaron una canción que le vino muy bien..- my happy ending.. ¿eh?- expreso mirando el techo- jajaja tal vez seria mejor no hablar mas del tema y dejarlo todo estancado y seguir mi vida sin mirar atrás…- se dijo pesimista cayendo en el piso escuchado esa frase que mas que de ese televisor de su propia desdicha…

**You Were All The Things I Thought I Knew****  
****And I Thought We Could Be.**

**You Were Everything, Everything That I Wanted****  
****We Were Meant To Be, Supposed To Be, But We Lost It****  
****All Of Our Memories, So Close To Me, Just Fade Away****  
****All This Time You Were Pretending****  
****So Much For My Happy Ending**

""_**Fuiste Todas Las Cosas Que Creí Que Sabía**__**  
**__**Y Creí Que Podríamos Ser.""**_

""_**Fuiste Todo, Todo Lo Que Quise.**__**  
**__**Estábamos Destinados A Serlo, Se Suponía Que Éramos, Pero Lo Perdimos.**__**  
**__**Todos Nuestros Recuerdos, Tan Cercanos A Mí, Sólo Desaparecen.**__**  
**__**Todo Este Tiempo Estuviste Simulando.**__**  
**__**Fue En Vano Mi Final Feliz.""**_

Jedaite solo sentía que su amiga, su querida, su amor se desvanecía por un idiota que no apreciaba lo bello del planeta, ella se derrumbaba poco a poco y el feliz de la vida con aquella perdida. Sin poderlo evitar se acerco a ella se arrodillo a su frente y la abrazo de la manera mas dulce que pudo, el no tenia corazón para muchas mujeres pero "Lita" era diferente y el lo sabia el la quería y mas que una amiga..

_Yo estoy aquí, Lita, y no me iré por nada del mundo…-_ pero Lita eso solo lo quería escuchar de su querido Andrew.

No te doy risa Jedaite, soy la mas estupida de todas…- murmuro ella mirándole con ojos rojos y el sonrío.

Para mi eres la chica mas linda, una cocinera grandiosa, espectacular persona, bella en sentimientos y entregada como ninguna otra.. Para mi eres el amor de mi vida… Lita- declaro el y ella abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo escapándosele un gemido.

Empezó a llorar de nuevo y el la abrazo mas fuerte- Jeda… pero yo no…- el la corto inmediatamente.

Ahhh también eres la mujer mas directa, inteligente, sarcástica, luchadora, realista y por sobretodo… querida!; se que amas a ese..- ella le lanzo una mirada de advertencia- mequetrefe, pero si el a ti no te ama entonces díselo de una vez **TU!**; - ella le miro incrédula- no me mires así, tienes una semana mas para tratar de enamorarlo tómalo como un ultimátum, es preferible que lo hagas en vacaciones y para eso las vacaciones están en la esquina, no te apresures a un resultado que no ha llegado, no todo es tan malo cariño, además **TU** vale mas que ese montón de lagrimas que derramaste y derramas por el- ella se lo miro seriamente- me extraña de ti sabes, yo pensé que tu eras mas fuerte, de niños tu eras la que defendías a Serena de cualquier daño, y a mi me gritabas como si tuviéramos la misma edad que tu, siendo seis años mayor- ella carcajeo un poquito- ahhh!! Por fin me asomaste una sonrisita vale!- y ella le miro agradecida- de nada, linda.. Además te quería proponer algo..

Ella asintió y el le limpio las lagrimas- Cásate conmigo… siiiii???- le pidió como niño chiquito y ella volvió a reír con ganas- buu!- bufo el indignado, pero luego sonrío.

Yo, gra…- pero el la interrumpió.

De nada, además arréglese que nos vamos señorita Kino…- y levantándose le brindo su mano a Lita que la acepto un poco abrumada.- ahí un parque de diversiones que nos espera..- y le guiño un ojo.

Jajajajaja- se río ella de nuevo- que vueltas no, ahorita llorando y ahora riendo!, eres un ángel amigo mío..

Si, pero uno enamorado, así que si ese estupido te vuelve a decir algo, usted le cuenta a este gran, hermoso, apuesto, glamoroso y poderoso súper héroe que el la salvara de cualquier monstruo…- ella volvió a sonreír y el la abrazo de nuevo- yo cuidare de ti, no tengas miedo, pero solo lucha un poco mas y tranquila que sino yo mismo lo golpeo- ella sonrió de vuelta y el le beso la frente- vamos apúrate pues, que mi deportivo y el parque nos esperan… ella asintió y dándole un beso en la mejilla corrió hacia la habitación… pero Jedaite se quedo serio mirando la parte final de ese video- yo le daré un lindo final a este cuento- y achicando la mirada con maldad- vengándome del imbecil ese- le dio un golpe seco a la pared- maldito imbecil…

**It´S Nice To Know That You Were There.****  
****Thanks For Acting Like You Care****  
****And Making Me Feel Like I Was The Only One.****  
****It´S Nice To Know We Had It All.****  
****Thanks For Watching As I Fall****  
****And Letting Me Know We Were Done.******

**So Much For My Happy Ending.****  
****So Much For My Happy Ending**

""_**Es Lindo Saber Que Estuviste Ahí.**__**  
**__**Gracias Por Actuar Como Si Te Importara**__**  
**__**Y Por Hacerme Sentir Que Era La Única.**__**  
**__**Es Lindo Saber Que Lo Tuvimos Todo.**__**  
**__**Gracias Por Mirar Cómo Caigo**__**  
**__**Y Por Hacerme Saber Que Terminamos.""**_

_Te arrepentirás de todo Furuhata, porque nada es en vano…-_ susurro molesto el rubio pero escucho la voz cantarina de su amor y cambiando la expresión apago la tele y tomándole de la mano le dio una vuelta y detallo ese bello vestido color verde montes y ese colorete en sus mejillas cuando la abrazo de nuevo, con una mano en la cintura Jedaite abrió la puerta, pero allí se encontraba el otro rubio…

**So Much For My Happy Ending.****  
****So Much For My Happy Ending**

""_**Fue En Vano Mi Final Feliz.**__**  
**__**Fue En Vano Mi Final Feliz.""**_

Hola, Lita!- saludo este, pero la aludida abrió los ojos y Jedaite apretó mas por aquella diminuta cintura.

Andrew vio esa señal echa por el chico y su corazón se contrajo internamente, no le gustaba para nada pero no hizo comentario alguno. La castaña por su parte estaba atónita viendo esa imagen, pero no pudiéndosela creer, ella en los brazos de su amigo y con el hombre de sus sueños en frente mirándolos un poco sorprendidos, pero ese gesto en su mandíbula creo que no le gusto esto entre Jeda y yo.. o será mis esperanzas invalidas..?

Ho-hola Andrew, que tal estas?- respondió ella un sorprendida y el chico reacciono mirando serio a Jedaite.

Pues muy bien, Linda- ha Jedaite le comenzó un tic rabioso en la ceja con eso de "Linda"- te venia a invitar al parque de diversiones que esta aquí en la ciudad, quieres venir conmigo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa bonita y estuvo tentada a responder que si pero…

¿Porque?, tu novia te rechazo la invitación por algo mas "importante"- el aludido cerro el entrecejo_**- ¿acerté?;**_ y vienes en búsqueda de Lita como segunda opción, **¿no?**- le dijo de vuelta y el rubio se quedo sorprendido- y como ella siempre dice que si, **SUPER** ¿no?- y Andrew se puso serio ante esto.

Disculpa, ¿tu eres?- pregunto con repulsión.

Me llaman Jedaite, porque _señor…- _desafío con obstinación.

Porque lo que yo haga con Lita es entre ella y Yo, no le parece_.. Señor…_- le devolvió.

En serio, pues entonces que lastima porque yo me adelante- dijo con una sonrisa- hoy me la llevo yo al parque, mañana al cine, pasado la acompaño al colegio y el siguiente le cocino, y así sucesivamente para que no siga siendo **TU** segunda opción!!- exclamo con molestia- ahora si me permites, porque no averiguas con que renacuajo miserable y sin autoestima se esta acostando tu querida noviecita- rugió furioso con ese carajo que se quedo estampado en su propia realidad- porque eres el novio de Reika Tashimura, ¿cierto?- pero Andrew no respondió…

¿CIERTO?**- **grito esta vez y el asintió- n la universidad es conocida como la **"PUTA DEL PUEBLO"-** dijo con comillas soltándole la cintura a Lita- y sabes porque.. Porque su novio es un imbecil que no se da cuenta o es que no quieres…?;- el no se movió y Jedaite respiro aire y le tomo la mano libre a Lita porque la otra estaba en su boca para que no se le escapara algún sonido, si, estaba llorando de nuevo, la arrastro prácticamente hacia fuera del apartamento cerro la puerta anduvo hasta la mitad del pasillo y Andrew aun no se movía.

Yo no soy quien para meterme en tus asuntos, caballero- le dijo deteniéndose y volteándose hacia Andrew- pero una cosa es amar a alguien y si es reciproco, **AL DIABLO LAS NORMAS DE LA SOCIEDAD**- exclamo divertido- pero otra voz es cuando tu eres el único que da todo mientras tu novia te hace quedar como el lame suelas, que no eres… y yo, no creo que seas un maldito de clase tarada, disculpa la expresión pero es la verdad, te dejo con tus reflexiones a voz de piel…

Caminaron hasta el ascensor y ella presiono el botón, el la miro y apretó su unión de manos ella asintió a modo de respuesta y el volteo a ver a su rival, el miraba la unión de manos de ellos, volvió la mirada hacia su niña y ella solo miraba a la pared de acero por donde se debía llegar el ascensor mientras sonaba su tacón a cada segundo a modo de impaciencia, resoplo y miro también a la pared, por fin llego el tan esperado ascensor y entraron en el con la máxima lentitud y fue allí cuando Andrew pronuncio algo que jamás ella espero…

_Lita nunca es… segunda opción…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola cariño, como has estado desde, mmm, ayer en la noche!- pregunto Nicolás con una sonrisa abrazando a su novia.

muy bien querido, y tu que tal..?- respondió ella simplemente feliz.

Mmm… extrañadote entera amorcito!- ella sonrío de vuelta y dándose un pequeño beso entraron al parque.

_Flash back_

Nicolás después de recibir su llamada, unos cuantos improperios y también otros cuantos halagos el acepto salir de su cama después de dormir solo dos horas…

Y es que después de dejar a Raye en su casa y besarla como Dios manda el se vio forzado a terminar el trabajo, arreglar la tubería, ajustar la antena del televisor, darle de comer a su perro y también a tres gatos que había rescatado de ser aniquilados por el camión de la basura la semana pasada. En fin, esa noche/madrugada se antojaron de hacerle la vida casi imposible se acostó a las ocho de la mañana enviándole el informe al profesor Takekawa de Financias, si estudia mercadeo empresarial.

Se acostó y Afrodita le echo un poquito de su hechizo de sueño que le brindo Morfeo para dormir sin pena, el hambre lo mataba pero sus parpados le ganaron la partida. Todo iba viento en pompa soñando con su linda colegiala, esa vecina gruñona que lo había sacado de la tristeza y dejándolo en completa paz y guerra con ella. No lo dejaba ganarle una, ayer había tenido que disculparse ya no sabia cuantas veces y apenas llevan medio día de novios informales. Pero esas disculpas eran muy bien recompensadas cuando lo perdonaba, sus besos descarados y dulces; sus manitas tan calidas y apasionadas; sus ojos tan brillosos y acusadores; su cabello largo y lacio; su sonrisa lánguida y sincera; sus abrazos pequeños y reconfortantes… Todo en ella, era sencillamente, llanamente, perdidamente, cordialmente, inimaginable y desesperantemente _PERFECTO…_

Hasta que lo llamo interrumpiendo su sueño de precisión… era ella, su pelinegra tentación.

Le había dicho que se apurara que quería ir a un parque de diversiones que había en la ciudad, el le contesto que no había dormido nada y ella empezó a recriminarle sobre su trabajo y su salud, además de que si no iba el, ella lo buscaría a su casa, cosa que le encantaría pero no era apropiado así que el le pidió cinco horas para poder al menos dormir dos horas mas, pero ella empezó a decirle "osito".. "cariñito".. "bebe".. "etc" y sinceramente... lo compro, se rendía completamente a sus palabras… era un perrito.. _Su perrito._

"Ok", fue su única respuesta y de vuelta recibió un enorme beso mas un te quiero, que prometía mucho mas si se apuraba… se preguntaran si ¿lo hizo?, en 25 minutos ya estaba vestido, perfumado fritando algunos huevos y tocinos para comerlos con mantequilla y pan… le encantaba mas el desayuno estadounidense que japonés… otro tema de discusión con Raye, suspirando empezó a comer para luego de unos 15 minutos, salir en búsqueda de su pelinegra tentación.

_Fin del flash back_

Se la consiguió sentada en aquella entrada del tan nombrado Parque de Diversiones, leyendo una libro, penso tal vez que era Orgullo y Prejuicio, ese libro del que ella le había hablado tanto. El llego y ella alzo la mirada sonriendo feliz. "Gracias por llegar" le dijo con euforia contenida la chica y el supo que si la dejaba, dejaría ir mas que un tesoro, porque….

_**Su corazón ya estaba con ella…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abriendo lentamente sus ojitos, como si nada en el mundo pudiese hacerla despertar se desdeño a través de toda la cama suave y cómoda que no parecía tener fin y era tan grande como la de sus sueños… sueños…

Había soñado con que Darién la rescataba de un borracho que la quería secuestrar y mientras le pedía encarecida, ferviente, anunciaba, le imploraba ser su héroe particular.. Ella como toda niña buena y enamorada le dijo que si sin ningún prejuicio y el la acogió en sus brazos y la salvo haciéndola dormir en su lecho junto a el después de una larga jornada sexual que no paso desapercibida para su conciencia y la hizo enrojecer.

Llevándose las manos a la cara empezó a reír un poco calladamente y a dar pataditas a la cama como si estuviera en la suya propias, hasta que..

Por fin despiertas cabeza de chorlito!- dijo una voz conocida y allí Serena descubrió que no era un sueño, sentándose inmediatamente en la cama lo vio parado con una bandeja de comida en portal de la entrada de ese cuarto, que por cierto, no era el suyo.

Empezó a detallar cada color y objeto de ese espacio en donde se encontraba, el cuarto de color blanco con beige, las persianas de color blanco estaba sujetas en lo mas alto de la venta que se encontraba del lado izquierdo mientras que en frente estaba una mesita de noche con una lámpara y sus zarcillos, pulseras y su reloj de pulsera; inmediatamente se toco los lugares en donde iba esos objetos y miro al chico que se encontraba divertido viéndola darse poco a poco de cuenta lo que había pasado.

Ella para cambiarla dirección de la mirada para no seguir viendo a su objeto de debilidad siguió con el recorrido por el lado derecho allí había una chimenea con algunos jarrones marrones a juego; un escaparate y unos muebles de color blanco con bordes caobas entallados en maderas. Había otra ventana y mesa de noche pero en esa se encontraba su cartera con las compras de ayer.

Volvió a mirar al chico y lo señalo, abrió la boca y lo que salio fue..

Azul…- exclamo cuando vio la manga colgando mas allá de su mano era una pijama bastante grande un pantalón que le cubría medio metro más debajo de donde se encontraba su pie. Sorprendida lo miro abriendo los ojos y la boca en forma de espanto imaginándose lo peor por parte de ese borracho degenerado y sin mas empezó a llorar..

Buaaa!!!!!... (TxT); ya nadie querrá casarse conmigo, me han deshonrado mi Tío Haruka me va a matar, debí haber guardado el taxi e irme a casa temprano, pero no, me lo comí en esos dulces deliciosos y en ese libro tonto!!- exclamo ella con fuerza y rabia contenida- bua!!!; mis papas deben pensar que estoy muerta y me andan buscando con el FBI; mi hermano habrán vendido mis cosas para comprar mas juegos; buaa!!! Que vida la miaaa!!- dijo ocultándose bajos las sabanas y haciéndose un ovillo.

Jajajajajajaja!!!!!- se río Darién a mas no poder sorprendido de la imaginación de la chica-jajajajajajaja!!!!!!!- carcajeo sin poder resistirse solo ella lo hacia reír- que imaginación tienes, cabeza de chorlito jajajajaja!!!- le expreso el sosteniendo la bandeja como podía por lo que empezó a caminar hacia la cama pero opto mas por dejarla en la mesita de noche la volvió a mirar y se río de nuevo sin miramientos- jajajajaja!! Ya esta bien cabeza de chorlito, nadie te ultrajo por lo que podrás casarte con quien quieras; si debiste haber tomado el taxi temprano y no haber comprado tonterías, ni dulces porque solo engordas mas..- ella hizo un sonido que el tomo como un mohín y sonrío de nuevo- tus papas piensan que estas en casa de Mina estudiando y Haruka también lo sabe así que no te matara y tampoco te busca el FBI…- explico el chico mientras tosía un poco para o volver a reír- nadie vendió tus cosas y tu vida es así porque comes, vagas y eres tonta, fea cabeza de chorlito…- completo el mirándola como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Ella aun bajo las sabanas no podía creerlo, el estaba allí hablándole como si nada…

¿Quien eres? y que ¿hiciste con el orgulloso y fastidioso Darién Chiba?- el empezó a reír otra vez apoyándose en la cama y agarrandose el estomago como podía.

Jajajaja ¿tan malo me crees?- indago y ella saco solo sus hermosos ojos azules- un poco sincero pero no creo que sea para tanto- expreso el mirándola divertido- además dos como **YO** seria una blasfemia de Dios, soy popular, atractivo, sensual, inteligente, millonario y con un gran auto deportivo!- empezó a contar con sus dedos mirando el techo y ella saco la cabeza de allí abajo para mirarle con obstinación!

CALLATE CHIBA!!!- el sonrío y ella enrojeció- disculpa, no fue mi intención.

Jajajaja, por lo menos saliste de allí abajo, cabeza de chorlito- fue su única respuesta

En donde estamos?- pregunto ella nerviosa por estar a solas con el.

En mi casa, fea!- le contesto con burla y ella lo miro mortífera- ya, ya pues cabeza de chorlito, que si me matas luego con quien pelearas.- se defendió nervioso.

Buen punto!- y los dos comenzaron a reír- gracias por rescatarme anoche lo necesitaba, no sabia donde estaba ni como podía salir de esa en la que estaba.- dijo sincera guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua como una niña y el asintió serio y divertido.

Tranquila- no se le daba muy bien eso de aceptarlas gratificaciones de esa manera pero las recibió- porque no mejor me cuentas que hacías allí a esas horas, me la debes eh!; te defendí de tu madre y también de Mina que casi me explota el tímpano con ese grito de emoción que soltó al decirle que era yo!- ella se sonrojo e hizo nota mental "**MATAR A MINA"- **y bien…

Bueno lo que paso fue…- y le contó todo lo que ocurrió menos los sucesos con sus amigas y también sobre lo del plan, cambiando ese recuerdo por algo mas cotidiano y creíble, que era eso… un llamado de urgencia en casa!! Todas se habían ido porque en sus casa las necesitaban..

Pues, vaya amigas las tuyas!-fue su insípida respuesta.

Bueno tampoco eh,- empezó ella defendiéndolas-mis amigas insistieron bastante pero yo no podía irme sin comprar el libro- el la miro serio, recriminándole en silencio como hacia Seiya- bueno, bueno no lo vuelvo ha hacer, la próxima vez me voy con ellas ¿contento?- el príncipe asintió con una mirada burlona- uyy! Me parece estar hablando con Seiya!- exclamo inflando sus cachetes y cruzando sus brazos, el chico rió y contesto.

Somos hermanos, ¿recuerdas?- dijo burlón

Si, pero es que son tan diferentes…- el moreno entendió la indirecta- Pues, bueno que se le va a hacer, yo no te cuadro y ya!- dijo ella sonriendo pero en sus ojos había algo de tristeza- en fin, ya recojo y me voy creo que ya te moleste bastante- el no dijo nada solo la vio levantarse y detallo como le quedaba aquella pijama suya tan grande y entonces el recordó esa frase de ella en referencia a su hermano y él, el día del festival…

"_**Tan**__ iguales pero __**TAN**__ diferentes"_

Cabeza de chorlito, creo que debemos hablar- pidió el moreno y ella se tenso.

Nunca espero que su amor, su príncipe, su superhéroe, le pidiera hablar. El era un orgulloso de primera después de aquella escena en el festival, no había ido al Crown y tampoco había tenido un encuentro desde que tengo memoria con el tan "intima". Estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a decir, divagaba entre escucharlo o no; pero el se lo merecía o tal vez debía de hacerlo sufrir un poco mas… mi lado maquiavélico sonrío, pero entonces mi razón brillo y me di de cuenta que no era buena idea pues aun el no sentía nada por mi así que me voltee y sonreí, fueran piropos o insultos allí estaría con la frente en alto para contraatacar…

¿De que quieres hablar Darién?- pregunto con precaución en la voz.

Sobre lo que ocurrió por mi culpa en el festival- empezó el y ella suspiro volteando el rostro se le hacia difícil hablar de ese día y del siguiente- me disculpo por ese nefasto comportamiento de mi parte, fui el idiota mas grande del planeta al insultar tu actuación vibrante y maravillosa mientras estuviste en el escenario, creo que eres una magnifica actriz, brillaste mas que cualquier estrella en el manto de la noche que cubría el cielo de ese día…- ella se sonrojo y lo volteo a mirar con pena el la observaba seductor y sincero podía convivir esas dos facetas en unos ojos tan bellos… siii porque era Darién Chiba quien lo hacia.

Creo que no había gozado tanto una obra de teatro desde años y tu me brindaste una oportunidad que yo no supe aprovechar- prosiguió argumentando con voz seria- luego diciéndote esas palabras hirientes destruí lo que **TU** habías tratado de hacer entre nosotros dos, _**una amistad…-**_ expreso con una mirada de nostalgia sin cambiar algún gesto de su rostro- de verdad que fui muy estupido diciéndote muchas cosas que como siempre debí callármelas, pero te juro que no me aguanto las ganas de golpear al imbecil de Rubeus cada vez que me lo encuentro es que por su culpa…- y se detuvo abruptamente mirándola sorprendido casi decía una cosa muy doliente para el y ella se había quedado quieta para saber que venia si un arranque de rabia o solo un "_lárgate de una vez"_ pero nada de eso…

En fin, cabeza de chorlito, no debí de haberme portado contigo como lo hice te pido mil disculpas tanto por que dije sobre tu actuación en la obra como con tu personalidad- dijo mientras se inclinaba como un caballero ante una princesa- Y si abuso de tu compasión quisiera que firmáramos de nuevo ese tratado de paz entre nosotros para poder ser amigos…- reivindicó el chico con voz acautelada mientras que Serena solo lloraba en silencio sorprendida- porque…- levantándose de esa inclinación y mirándola directamente a los ojos, confortándose ese gamas de azules tanto claro como oscuro en un torbellino de emociones que sentían por separados- _**Tu amistad es importante para mi…**_ y se que, nos llevaremos mejor esta vez porque tu me conoces a mi.. Mientras que yo no he hecho mas que herirte.. Así que por favor- pidió con devoción y algo de pena dejando su orgullo de lado por unos minutos- dame la oportunidad, la segunda y ultima oportunidad de conocerte como tu lo haces conmigo…- termino el mirándola tierno y con los brazos extendidos mientras ella se colocaba las manos en su boca y cerraba los ojos dejando que esa cuenca de agua descendiera mas aun…

Se había cumplido parte del plan, Darién quería conocerla, quería saber quien era, como era… toda ella no cabía de espasmos de felicidad como quería lanzársele a sus brazos y darle un beso en esos labios sensuales y confesarle todo su amor, pero debía contenerse un poco mas.. La meta del plan estaba cerca pero no al alcance de su mano. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Darién y sus brazos extendidos en el aire invitándola a unir sus cuerpos y concretar ese pacto entre los dos… no había prisas, pero si habían trabas.. Había esperanzas, pero no se sabia de resultados… podía llegar a amarla pero también llegar a Odiarla mas de lo que antes lo hacia.. Y el había dejado su orgullo de lado solo para comenzar con ella y así conocerse un poco mejor… sus lagrimas no podían dejar de fluir entonces escucho su voz en todo ese recinto sagrado..

¿Amigos?- pregunto en la misma posición pero con los hombros caídos, ya se había olvidado de su orgullo, se había rebajado sin tener mucha vergüenza y ella lo dejaba con los brazos extendidos.. Razón tenia esa chica al decir que habían personas especiales que cuando se encuentran son realmente duras de dejar..

Serena volvió a verlo sin cansarse de hacerlo, el se encontraba en una imagen desolada y altanera; apostaba a que si ella no iba el cerraría sus brazos y nada seria igual que antes. Pero si iba comenzaría el mejor capitulo de su vida porque estaría con Darién… entonces que haría…?

_**Al diablo- **_susurro ella en silencio y agrego_**- si se viene el infierno y estoy con el, QUE ME ENCADENEN A LA PARED!!!!- **__Pensó extasiada y feliz._

De un salto llego a los brazos de ese hombre que la envolvió con su olor y gustosamente después con sus brazos, riendo porque perdían el equilibrio se cayeron en la mullida cama, una muy feliz Serena encima de un contentísimo Darién…

Ella le miro con nerviosismo y murmuro- te cansaras de mi en unas cuantas horas- y se pintaron sus mejillas pero el negó.

Ya lo hice una vez, pero seria retardado si lo hago de nuevo- ella sonrío y el comento- tu siempre tuviste la razón- expreso mirándola entre serio y divertido.

Ella sin querer levantarse y alejarse de ese calido abdomen le miro sin entender preguntándole con gestos a lo que el contesto…

Siempre quise un abrazo tuyo, pero mi orgullo nunca me dejo…-se sincero sonriente

Ella sonrío y respondió- ya trabajaremos en eso cachorro!- le guiño el ojo y rieron sin parar.

El se acordó de la comida y se lo hizo saber, el estomago femenino gruño, ella sonrojada por la pena se escondió en el pecho de el, Darién se carcajeo y toco un poco la comida estaba fría, así que bajaron a la cocina de la gran mansión y allí lo recalentaron en el microondas, Berjerite entro por la puerta de atrás con su uniforme beige con su correspondiente delantal blanco.

Hola, Sere- saludo ella feliz de encontrarla allí pensando que era Seiya iba a saludar a…- Buenos días, Sr Chiba- pronuncio con respeto aunque con asombro y el asintió.

Buenos días- saludo serio, Serena lo miro feo y el se encogió de hombros.

Hola como estas amiga!- respondió el saludo enérgica Serena- sabes me compre el libro que me recomendaste- la sirvienta sonrío ampliamente mientras buscaba algunos vegetales en la nevera- esta muy buena la introducción… Gracias!- dijo saltando del asiento para darle una abrazo por la espalda.

De nada, Chonguitos- ella inflo los cachetes- bueno, bueno Serena, no te disgustes que después no te sirvo ración de postre eh?- y de inmediato le cambiaron los ojos por estrellas.

Postre, golosinas, Chocolate.. Berjerite tu si sabes como complacerme- la chica sonrío y Darién hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

Ven a comer cabeza de chorlito!- exigió Darién y ella volteo riéndose.

Si, si.. ya voy cachorro!- la sirvienta se sorprendió pero saco la conclusión de que seguramente ya había caído en los encantos de Sere.. y ¿quien no?

Después de comer se fueron a ver televisión en una de las salas donde generalmente venían los amigos de Seiya a ver películas o simplemente las ligas y partidos deportivos. El casi siempre estaba en el estudio o en su cuarto así que era su primera vez al igual que Serena en ese lugar..

Oye, gatita!- le dijo a Serena que estaba con el control remoto cambiando los canales emitió un ¿si?- tengo un par de entradas para el parque de diversiones que esta aquí en la ciudad, quieres ir?- pregunto con pena pero sin cambiar esa pose de señor serio.

Jajajajaja- empezó ella a reírse y el se sintió como un idiota adolescente- pude haber jurado que me estabas invitando a salir jajajajaja-rió ella de nuevo pero Darién siguió mirándola impávido y ella abrió los ojos grandemente.

En serio, me estas pidiendo salir?- pregunto ella indecisa de la pregunta del moreno, y el le respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

Ni mas, ni menos cabeza de chorlito!- dijo con sensualidad sonrojando a la chica que le provoco un cosquilleo al chico en el estomago.

Pero antes debes hacer algo por mi!- exigió ella como toda Tsukino y el sorprendido asintió.(^^)

Y que será?- indago con recelo.(¬.¬)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entonces Amy, quieres ir conmigo?- pregunto el chico de ojos chocolatados.

Dios.. Como se encontraba en ese momento, situación y circunstancia.. puess!! Ahí les va.

_Flash back_

Había llegado a la biblioteca y de inmediato vio a su amigo y enamorado Richard que levanto la vista y la saludo con emoción. Ella le devolvió el saludo riendo calladamente y camino hasta donde se encontraba el se sentó a su lado y conversaron sobre algunos libros de química y física buenos para estos exámenes finales que se venían en esa ultima semana de clases.

Ella tomo nota y el se tenia que ir porque su madre iba a Yokohama a visitar a su abuela y debía estar allá en media hora, dándole un beso y un abrazo se marcho dejándole un aire agradable brindándole energías para estudiar con mas ganas, sacando sus cuadernos estuvo dedicada por dos horas hasta que bostezo miro su reloj de pulsera y eran las 1.30 de la tarde y debía estar con las chicas en el parque de diversiones.

Guardando sus cosas escucho una voz a su espalda que la hizo temblar levemente, girando un poco el rostro se topo con esa sonrisa y mirada elegante que le gustaba.

Hola Amy- saludo el de amable.

Hola y Adiós Taiki- saludo ella tímidamente también.

El la miro tiernamente y ella le devolvió el gesto sin saber que hacer…

Que vas a hacer ahorita?- pregunto el con entusiasmo.

Yo tengo que estudiar, además los balances de notas que pidió la profesora Mónica para la clase del martes son necesarias así que…- pero Taiki le puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

Yo ya hice el balance y no quiero que lo tomes a mal, tenia la presidencia para mi solo así que Discúlpame si te ofendo, no lo quise hacer, además desde que te dije mis sentimientos te he llamado y no me has contestado, pretendo sacar la hipótesis de que todavía estas molesta por lo que…- el se quedo callado mirándola y ella volteo el rostro hacia la ventana.

A donde quieres llegar, Kou?- indago ella nerviosa disimulándolo muy bien.

Pues quiero, si tú quieres, salir…- dijo mirando a todos lados sobandose la nuca y dejaba a una peliazul anonadada.

¿Que?... me estas invitando salir?...a mi?...-pregunto ella perturbada y feliz, extasiada y sorprendida, en resumen, _enamorada!._

Ya te dije que me gustas, lo que te hice no lo puedo borrar eso lo tienes guardado en tu memoria como yo a ti y esa humildemente dura cachetada que me distes- ella se sonrojo y el negó- me la merecía y si pudiera regresar al pasado te pediría otra.- le reconvino el.

Aun estamos a tiempo- le dijo ella siniestra y el tembló ligeramente.

Ya paso el tiempo adecuado- dijo con voz temblorosa y ella río por lo bajo-en fin quieres salir conmigo si o no?- pidió el impaciente y ella sonrío.

Salgamos de aquí- fue su única respuesta el moreno sonrío pero con algo de recelo la siguió.

Se fueron a un Café y allí pidieron un capuchino cada uno con sus respectivos aderezos.

Y bien después de que acabemos a donde vamos?- pregunto tiernamente el chico.

A donde iras tu no se, pero yo me voy a mi casa- dijo ella sarcástica antes de sorber un poco de su capuchino el hizo una mueca de impaciencia y ella sonrío internamente.

¿Porque no quieres salir conmigo?- indago directo y ella supo que hablarían al calzón quitao!

Pues necesito una disculpa empezando por ahí- expuso ella seria- además si crees que solo porque te me declaraste caeré a tus brazos estas muy equivocado- el sonrío y se sostuvo en su codo mirándola fijamente hablar.- de que te ríes, Kou?- pregunto ella indignada..

Que no esperaba menos de ti, me imagino que quieres que te conquiste y por supuesto que lo hare!; tu no te mereces menos..- ella se sonrojo haciéndole una pregunta muda- porque?, bueno porque eres agradable, inteligente, directa, dulce, amigable, perseverante, coqueta y hermosa, sobre todo hermosa, pero para mi la mujer perfecta!- explico el sincero mirándola a sus ojos- así que si te pido una oportunidad me la darías?

mmm… falta algo?- dijo ella bebiendo algo del café.

Por favor, Amy Mizuno, **"DISCULPAME"-** pero ella no se complació con ello- que quieres que haga para que me perdones…- dijo perdido sin saber que hacer.

Sorpréndeme!!- le exigió irónica y el chico cerro los ojos apoyándose en la silla tratando de relajarse y buscar la respuesta.

En esa misma posición reveló- ok, en el momento indicado lo hare, por ahora pido un voto de confianza, y con el poder salir contigo hoy- pidió sin darse por vencido si algo lo calificaba era que sabia ser persistente.

Mmm, no seria muy inteligente de mi parte aceptar sin algo apoyara el voto de confianza- comento ella irónica e inteligente.

Ok!- dijo el felizmente rendido- si así aceptas empezar a salir conmigo, hare algo que pensaste nunca haría por ti!- dijo acercándose a ella por sobre la mesa, Amy tembló pero no se amedrentó.

Impresióname!!- devolvió pegando su frente a la de el.

Se levanto y se encamino al centro del Café y exclamo con voz fuerte- Señores!!; les pido su atención por favor!- exclamo educadamente y todo el local atendiendo a su llamado dirigieron sus miradas al centro- Muchas gracias, bueno hoy me encuentro aquí, dejando a mi orgullo de lado, porque quien no hace locuras por amor- y todos se rieron en el local- pues yo Jamás había hecho alguna, pero siempre hay una primera vez y _HOY me toca a Mi!-_ mirando hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Amy; sonrío y prosiguió…

Me enamore de una persona a la que trate mal porque según yo no se merecía estar donde yo estaba, pero ella me brindo su confianza y yo le defraude- todos bufaron y empezaron a hablar por lo bajo- Pero yo hoy vengo para que delante de ustedes, ella comprenda que la quiero mucho, que me encanta su actitud de chica fuerte y valerosa, cuando ríe y cuando llora, de chica perseverante y luchadora!; que me encanta!!- y todos aplaudieron- y entonces que me dices Amy, me disculpas??- pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

Ella estaba con la quijada en el piso, los ojos como platos y blanca como un papel. Vaya que si la supo sorprender, el nunca había sido tan espontáneo y extrovertido, generalmente era tan reservado que ya lo había calificado como antisocial, no esperándose jamás esto. Al momento que le reto pensó que echaría a correr o lo dejaría en después pero afrento sus sentimientos y los admitió en voz alta..

_**¡¡¡Y AHORA!!!**_

_Fin del Flash back_

¿Qué hago?; ¿Qué decir?; ¿si o no?.. eran las únicas alternativas… ahhh!! Entonces escucho de nuevo mas cerca de ella la misma pregunta de hace instantes…

Entonces Amy, quieres ir conmigo?- pregunto el chico de ojos chocolatados.

Vaya que cuando quieres algo haces lo que sea, verdad?- indago sorprendida y el solo sonrío.

A todo por **TI**, porque aunque no me creas **YO** _te quiero!-_ la beso momentáneamente y Amy entendió que no podía negarle nada a el…

Ok, pero estas a periodo de prueba!!- advirtió con una sonrisa.

El mas feliz no podía estar se acerco a ella de nuevo y tomándola de la cintura la beso alzándola en brazos mientras que todos en el local gritaban, silbaban y aplaudían; Amy por su parte no hacia mas que pensar…

_**¡¡Estoy irremediablemente ENAMORADA!!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llamar a… Seiya- pregunto de vuelta incrédulo.

Si Darién, es mi novio y si voy a salir con mí cuñado porque no avisarle a mi novio!- respondió ella como si fuera obvio,. Pero dejando despeinado a su moreno príncipe. El nunca pensó que la condición fuera esa pero se alegro de que por fin alguien no fuera tan mentirosa como… era mejor dejar todo atrás.

Marco a través de su número a su "novio" y espero a que le atendiera…

_**Mientras el "novio" se bajaba de la montaña rusa…**_

Jajajaja!, fue muy divertido compremos los boletos de nuevo para montarnos otra vez- pidió emocionado pero su acompañante no lo estaba tanto y cuando el lo noto- Hotaru, te sientes bien?

La verdad es que le temo a las alturas y ya mucho hice por ti montándome hace unos momentos (^^)- declaro ella mientras sacaba un pañito de su bolso para quitarse el sudor de sus manos.

El chico la miro y bufo- (¬¬) y tanto que me costo montarte allí, media hora rogándote aunque no me quejo al final estuvo muy bueno el recorrido (^^)-la chica sonrío también aunque el susto aun no se le pasaba seguía pálida- voy a traerte algo de beber, me preocupas…!- sonrío le dio un beso en su frente y salio corriendo para una de la tiendas que había allí!

Estaba pagando cuando empezó a sonar su celular- alo!- respondió contento sin mirar quien lo llamaba.

_Hola amorcito!- escucho del otro lado._

SERENA!!- se sorprendió gritando al teléfono- hola, porque me llamas?; que sucedió de nuevo hay planes?- pregunto mientras se encaminaba lentamente donde se encontraba su linda chica pelinegra.

_No nada lindo, lo cierto es que quería saber si estabas haciendo algo ahorita!- pregunto con algo de emoción._

El pelinegro sonrío algo de esa emoción debía tener relación con su hermano- pues si ahorita estoy en una cita!- respondió con pena (*//*)

_Aha!!- respondieron en forma de burla y picara, pero de repente cambiaron esa voz por una dolida- como me haces eso Seiya, yo siempre te digo todo lo que hago y tu te vas con cualquier "amiguita" tuya ¿¿ DONDE ESTAS??-preguntaron de manera furiosa._

Serenita estoy con Hotaru, no me arruines la cita por fis, por fis!- pidió con devoción por primera vez le gustaba tanto una chica y no era justo que por rollos de otros pantalones se le fuera al piso lo que tanto había deseado.

_Pues no se como me devolverás esto, Seiya Chiba!- dijo una voz molesta del otro lado y entonces susurro- estoy con tu hermano amigo mío, te felicito ya saliste con Taru, eres todo un galán!!- Dijeron con alegría y un poco de picardía del otro lado este se sonrojo y ella río- apuesto a que estas sonrojado- el rojo se intensifico- jijiji!, en fin amigo cambios de planes te los hare saber apenas cambiemos de parejas.. por ahora sigamos tu con lo tuyo y yo con lo mío!- le comento el solo asintió suspirando._

Tu también pillina, estas con mi hermano y yo aquí siendo inconcientemente traicionado jajaja- la rubia también río por lo bajo- este plan por fin me esta pareciendo divertido- exclamo convencido de tanta emoción.

_Jeje si mi querido cómplice!!En fin, te cuelgo se escuchan los pasos de Darién!, te quiero mucho! Besos amor!!- y se escucho los pitidos del teléfono.._

Esta rubia traviesa jajaja ya engatuso a Darién también!- y riendo se acerco a su querido romance.

_**En la Mansión Chiba…**_

¿Y? ¿en que quedamos?- pregunto Darién y Serena solo atino a decir..

Los carritos chocones nos esperan, Cachorro- y corriendo hacia la salida tomo la mano de Darién que apretó a la de la rubia y corriendo, iluminando así su pequeña secreta travesura, salieron hacia el parque de diversiones en su Ferrari!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora en ese!- grito Raye emocionada (^^)

Por amor a Dios!!- dijo cuando vio la altura de la Montaña rusa- en eso no!(O.o)

Cobarde (¬¬)- le dijo picándolo y este se tenso.

Vamos!! Que los primeros puestos nos esperan (-.-)- dijo con renovadas y resignadas fuerzas…

Yupii!!!- sonrío la pelinegra contenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Porque a la casa del terror Kou?- pregunto Mina un poco aterrada.

Miedo, Aino?- indago burlón el peliplateado.

Ja!, ya quisieras pequeño!- respondió ella con altanería fingida.

Compraron los boletos y comenzaron la cola al momento de entrar la rubia se apego al peliplateado que la miro asombrado pero sin disgustarle el gesto.

Solo por hoy te permitiré tocarme, Aino- dijo el coqueto.

Ja!- se río ella sonrojada y contesto- seré yo la que te entregara el placer de estar a tu lado- y entrando al local ella se colgó al brazo del peliplateado haciéndolo sonreír con sinceridad

Entonces, será todo un placer- susurro con verdadero encanto pero no pudo pensar en nada mas porque la chica comenzó a gritar y a estrangular su brazo sin piedad.

En que me metí (TxT)- pensó con pena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cuarto de los espejos- dijo Lita agarrada de manos con su chico melocotón.

Pues vaya que si me voy a reír en esta atracción.- dijo Jedaite encaminándose a comprar los boletos dejando a Lita en la fila- ahora vuelvo linda- le dio un beso en su mejilla izquierda y se fue.

Andrew- fue lo que pensó su torturado corazón por su culpable conciencia, pero entonces una cabellera castaña le pasara por un lado y junto a ella un chico de cabellera rojiza, se parecía a Rubeus pero tenia algunos reflejos en su cabello de color plateado- ese es.. El chico con quien la vi entrar al hotel- exclamo ella en susurros- esa.. per.. dida!; pobre Andrew, pero ya vera!- y saco su celular con cámara y empezó a grabar y tomar fotos de ellos unos momentos pues la muy perra, se le lanzaba encima al chico que la tocaba sin ninguna vergüenza en sus nalgas y a veces en sus senos- que.. que!! Uyy! Ya veras tarada, no toda mentira dura para siempre!- se fue a la fila otra vez y allí Jedaite la esperaba con los boletos en mano y una sonrisa en los labios.

Lista!- pregunto ansioso ella sonrío y el le dio un beso en la frente- en donde estabas, me preocupe de que me dejaras solitos con tantos vampiros!- reclamo el en un puchero que no hizo mas que hacer reír a la chica.

Pues, estaba ayudando a un amigo!- beso los labios de Jedaite y muy contenta exclamo- vamos a verte chiquito y gordoo!!- dijo ella sacándolo de su asombro.

Chistosita la niña!- dijo ofendido el chico!

Jajajaja- se rieron los dos entraron al local de atracción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al trompo! (O.o)- exclamo Amy un poco alterada y quien no, ese chico si era de riesgo tomar, desde que habían llegado todo era alturas, velocidad y vueltas.

Primero a los carritos chocones cosa que le agrado, luego a los karting o a los carros de formula uno y sus curvas para nada agradables; después a la casa embrujada y a la montaña rusa; posteriormente se montaron en el "gusanito" que no era mas que una Gran Boa! De tantas vueltas y círculos en forma de "e" ya prácticamente no sabia en donde se encontraba; pero por si eso no fuera poco ahora estaba delante del trompo, esa atracción que era conocida también como la bailarina.

Vamos Amy! (^^)- le pidió el chico y ella solo suspiro, ya empezaba a acostumbrarse.

Taiky, ahí otros juegos sabes!(¬¬)- le ironizo ella y el asintió pero lo dejo de lado. El estaba como niño chiquito con ella, faceta que le encanto pero empezaba a hacer estragos en ella.- que forma de relajarte!- expreso ella cuando el le había dicho que quería ir a relajarse con su media novia!

Es la única para mi!!(^^)- exclamo el con la adrenalina a flor de piel y como contagiándola compraron las entradas..- preparada Amy?- pregunto el un poco angustiado a ella no le hacia gracia este juego.

Si!(-.-)- dijo pero no dejaba de chocar sus manos o jugar con ellas el lo noto y solo atino a abrazarla por la cintura con su brazo derecho y mientras hacia eso le daba un sonoro beso en su mejilla izquierda.

Yo te protegeré, mi arandanito!!- ella rió olvidándose de su miedo y se apretó a el a pesar de los broches de seguridad.

Muy dulce mi tamarindo!- el la miro ofendido lanzando un bufido pero después echo a reír que ocurrencias.. Lo que hacia el amor.

Pronto comenzó la atracción mecánica a moverse al igual que sus cordones con sincronía!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ca.. Cachorro, tu cara esta jajaja azul?- reía ella sujetándose la barriga mientras el la miraba entre molesto y divertido.

Pues no pudiste apuntar a otro lugar que no haya sido mi cara, cabeza de chorlito!- exclamo el quitándose la pintura de la cara con su mano.

Jajaja, no!- le contesto ella con desfachatez!

Ya veras!- dijo cuando soltó la botella cargada de pintura y empezó a corretearla hasta que al final la alcanzo!- ahora veras que hace un Chiba cuando se quiere vengar!!- y empezó a tomar las bombas de pinturas y estrujarlas contra la piel de Serena que no hacia mas que reír hasta que tomo una bomba en sus manos y se la exploto a su querido príncipe en la cabeza, el también lo hizo en el cabello, en el rostro, sus brazos y piernas, hasta quedar solo dos bombas una la tenia Darién y la otra Serena pero las dos se explotaron por apretarlas tanto y los dos se bañaron de pinturas!

Después de mirarse y tumbarse en el piso rendidos, explotaron en risas!

Jajajajaja! Que divertido!- exclamo Serena pintada en toda una gama de colores.

Jajaja- todavía seguía riendo Darién- pues si, pero vamos a quitarnos esta ropa y buscamos las que nos pertenecen!-le aviso y levantándose ayudo a la chica también y después de lavarse y buscar sus ropas quedaron como siempre solo que con el cabello mojado!

Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto el joven pasándose una manos por su sedoso cabello.

Pues… yo quiero ir allí!!!!!!!!- dijo señalando al atracción de una altura bastante lejana del piso y cercana al cielo.

El chico trago grueso y le pregunto de vuelta un poco espantado- a-alli? (O.O)- dijo mirando a la atracción con algo de recelo.

Sii!!(^.^)- dijo emocionada sin saber muy bien en que se iba a meter- le dicen el ascensor, vamos Darién, no me digas que tienes miedo- pregunto picando al moreno que la miro indignado.

Con el orgullo herido respondió altanero- quien dijo miedo?; ajústate esos short niña, porque ahora si que no voy a tener contemplaciones- y empezó a caminar hacia la butaca de tickets los compro y la miro con reto- vamos, cabeza de chorlito!

Vamos!- dijo ella contenta y un poco abochornada porque nunca había visto otra imagen tan sexy como la de su Darién con esa carita de chico malo y esa pose de "ven a por mi, niña buena" Dioss!! Agarrame porque sino pecare!! (T.T)

Se fueron a la fila y después de esperar unos minutos se montaron en los primeros asientos se ajustaron los cinturones y esos chalecos que cuidaban al torso. Entonces el chico que trabaja y daba las instrucciones luego de eso dijo:

Espero que disfruten del juego!- y se fue hacia los controles. Darién estaba ansioso aunque un poco nervioso, miro a su lado y Serena miraba a todos los lado, estaba mas pálida de lo normal y tenia los ojos acuosos.

Cabeza de chorlito?- dijo a modo de pregunta y ella lo miro asustada- que pasa?

Darién, yo, tengo miedo vamos a estar a 100metros de altura en un juego mecánico que se puede dañar y yo puedo morir, sniff- dijo brotando de sus ojos su primera lagrima.

No lo quieres hacer?- pregunto el a punto de llamar al muchacho, que ya movía algunos controles y sonaban algunos motores del juego.

Si!- dijo no muy convencida- quiero hacerlo, porque debo de afrentar mis miedos!- respondió así misma sorprendiendo a Darién que sin pensarlo dos veces ofreció su mano y ella lo miro un poco anonadada.

Entonces yo te acompañare en tus miedos- dijo con convicción y ella aun miraba su mano extendida- aquí estaré para cuando quieras apretar mi mano, como _todo buen amigo…_- y sonrío como todo buen caballero infundiéndole tranquilidad a su princesa.

Ella asió su mano a la de el con fuerza…

Y el carril ascendía a 100metros de altura…

El solo apretó el lazo aun mas fuerte mientras susurraba…

"_**YO**__ te protegeré…"_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

_Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Como están amigas mías, espero que muy bien! Bueno aquí estoy otra vez con otra entrega de "porque esa ti a quien amo" que espero y disfruten bastante!._

_Este capitulo esta mas que completo, emoción, engaños, perseverancias, besos, declaraciones, flash back, canciones, de TODO!!!!!!!! Creo que estamos evolucionando! Que mas me pueden pedir, jajaja un beso entre Serena y Darién?.. Tal vez las complaceré mas adelante! ^^_

_Lo que si hubo fue AMOR!! Mucho pero mucho AMOR! Y me encanto, porque todos estaban con la pareja que merecían y muy a gusto, porque se sentían felices._

_Amy, Raye y Serena están mas que adelante, llevan un buen trazo recorrido ya se nos declaro Taiki y Nicolás, mientras que Darién pidió ser un buen niño complaciendo a nuestra rubia tentación!! Jajajaja_

_Mírenme al Seiya, quien lo diría, nadie sabia que Hotaru era su amor en secreto!; por otra parte Andrew esta mas salado que el chavo del ocho! Hahahaha! Mira que perder a Lita y a Reika y quedándose solo.. Esperemos y por fin abra los ojos con respecto a su novia.. _

_Por otro lado, que pasara en el próximo capitulo con Mina y Yaten, pues por ahora hicieron las paces pero permanecerán así hasta el próximo cap o cambiaran de parecer sobre sus sentimientos!! _

_Mmm.. Esperemos hasta el próximo cap! Que ya va por la mitad!! Juju!! Espérenlo con ansias!_

**Comencemos con mi parte favorita!! Las respuestas a los rw:**

Cherrie SA: holaa!! Pues muchas gracias por tu rw, aunque a veces me dejas abandonada!! Jajaja! Te mando muchos besitos! Espero te guste este cap! ^^ Abrazos y te leo en la prox!! Muakk!

paty garcia: hola linda! Jajajaja pues siiiii!! La invito pero con según un permisito de Seiya que no fue ni atendido por ninguno de los dos protagonistas! Jajajaja espero que te agrade el cap y me lo hagas saber con tu comentario!!! Te mando besitos y abrazos!!! Muakk!! Cuídate mucho okis!

patty ramirez de chiba: hola corazón de melón!!!!! Jajaja menos mal y te gusto el cap pasado y para eso estaba linda, para entretenerlas! Y si lo hizo cumplió su meta! Jajajaja pues mírame al Yaten en este cap, espero y te guste su comportamiento! Te adelanto que Darién se portara muy mal en el siguiente cap! Jajajajaja!! Y bueno Serena no debe perder esa esencia que la caracterizo en el anime sino seria full aburrido y eso fue lo que hice! Jajajaja siiii!! Esa frase hizo estragos en ustedes mis hermosas lectoras!! Ya pronto conseguirán a su propio súper héroe ya lo veras que si! Jajaja pues aki tienes el cap, espero y te agrade! Te quiero muchote! Te me cuidas y espero leerte y hablar contigo por msn! Okis! Te mando besos y abrazos! Muakkk!

anyreth: holaaaaaa!! Tu rw me dejo tan feliz que saltaba en la silla que ya esta despenolada en el patio jajajajaja!! Que bueno que te encanto todo el cap 7 pero sobretodo el final, me gusto mucho!! Jajajaja ahí muchas lectoras que envidian a Serena y a su particular superhéroe! Jajajaja que fantasía la tuya con el de perderte y que te consiga un Darién (yo también la tengo) jajajaja! Pues mira a Yaten aki y descubre que no fue tan difícil de doblegar con una faldita y unos buenos TOUCHE! De Mina! Solos de Mina!! Jajaja ^^ jajaja muyyy pronto saldrá a la conclusión de la ropa interior y no será divertido.. Será DIVERTIDISIMOOO!! Jajajaj todos gozaremos pero mas que todo los chicos! ^^ Espero que este cap también te guste y me dejes tu gran comentario! Jajajaja siempre me alegran el dia! En fin, te mando un beso y un abrazo! Cuídate muchos y nos leemos! Muakk!

liebende Lesung: hola mi amore!!!! Jajaja a mi me pasa igual pero trato en lo posible de cumplir con sus ansiadas expectativas y también con sus ansias de saber que pasara en la historia! Ajajajaja! Oye pues si Serena es mas trankila que tu amigaa! Calma y controla esa fiera interna leona! Jajajaja ^^ jajajaja gracias tu rw fue uno de los que me hizo reír cuando los leía, jajaja me alegro mucho mucho de que te gustara el cap anterior!; pues mira la situación de Lita y Andrew ahorita y comenta okis!; pues Raye esta mas que sorteria y además consentida así que por ella solo debemos sentir es celos (¬¬) jajajaja; jajaja entre Amy y Mina bueno una esta entre la duda de decir completamente o seguir de dura peleando contra ese sentimiento y perdonar mientras que Mina solo hace lo que dicta su maquiavélica razón!! Jajaja trankila que yo te revivo con otro cap!! Jajajaja ^^ jajajaja que bueno que te sorprendió que fuera Hotaru la chica de Seiya y Serena jajaja ella nunca cambiara aki tiene la misma faceta que en el anime!!; jajajaja Darién siempre será nuestro Héroe particular! Aunque para serena siempre estará mas que listo!! Jajaja me agrado mucho tu rw, me hizo reír y gozar de la vida sobre mi fic, jamás pensé que gustara tanto y tu me lo hiciste saber otra vez!! GRACIAS!!! Te quiero! Muakk te mando besitos y abrazos!! P.D: espero que te agrade este cap!! ^^; y cuando te acuerdes me preguntas!

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt: hola lindaaaaa!! Pues que bueno que te haya gustado mucho el cap, eso me hace trabajar mas duro!; pues gracias por tus comentarios pero Mina trato de ignorarlo pero no pudo al final, todos salieron con sus parejas correspondientes y están hasta el momento FELICES!!; jeje pues por ahora no esta en mis planes que Serena vea a Darién con otra así que tranquila! ^^! Te mando muchos besitos y abrazos! Muakk!! Te me cuidas mucho! Espero leerte en este cap! Siiiiii??

sandy-serena: hola cariño!!! Jajaja tu rw me dejo muy pero muy contenta jamas pense que te gustara tanto ese cap! Jajajaja no me inspiro pero lo hago con mucho cariño y diversión!! Jajaja esa reunión estuvo muy buena!! Hahaha tu te pasas, lo de chicas juntas en ti nada mas! Jajaja ^^ que ocurrencia!; bueno pues si! Hotaru y Seiya son la pareja en silencio y mas esperada! Jajaja pero que sacrificada amiga, cualquiera quisiera perderse y que la encontrara Darién!; pues que te pareció la declaración de Taiki hacia Amy, muy original o muy conocida y balurda!; jajajaja Michael Jackson jajajaja todavía me acuerdo cuando lo estaba escribiendo y me moría de la risa cuando lo lei en tu rw jajajajaja bueno pero aki están juntos esperemos y se comporten por unos minutos!; pues siii! Raye ya esta en la fase de cásate conmigo, pero acuérdate que la escritora es muy mala!! Muajaja!! Yupii!! Hay fotos y grabaciones sobre los engaños de Reika!! Veremos que hace Lita con ellos,, se los mostrara o no a Drew??; jajajaja tus rw son una maravilla créeme que los leo con fascinación! Y bueno aki esta el remedio para tus sosiego jajajajaja!! Espero que te guste el cap, y por supuesto que era Darién mi amore…jajajaj y puedes pensar lo que kieras porque yo estoy aki para escribir y darle a ustedes un gustazo al momento de entretenerse!! Te mando besotes, te quiero mucho! Muakkk!! Cuídate mucho mucho!!!

sailor lady: holaaaa hermosa!! Jajajaja fuiste a la unik que le gusto la venganza de Yaten jajajaja, gracias!!; bueno todas las parejas están avanzando, en este cap se vieron mas unidas!! Jajajaja que tal lo de Seiya y Raye, pues acuérdate que yo (la escritora) soy muy mala, tal vez haga algo allí! Muajaja!!; jajajaja tu rima si que me gusto pero no pude aguantarme y colocarlos juntos, es que para ellos dos (amy y Taiki) tengo algo mas…sorryyy!! ^^ Veremos a lita con las pruebas del engaño de Reika, se las entregara o no a su amor Andrew??; jajaja chica me has dado una gran idea para el próximo cap! Pero te dejare en ascuas así te mantienes pegada a la historiaa! Jejeje pues Serena y Darién ya estén juntitos pero como amigos! Veremos que sucede en el próximo cap!; espero tu comentario grandioso y hermoso! Que me llena de vigor y nuevas ideas! Espero hablar contigo de nuevo en el msn! Te mando besos y abrazos! Muakk! Avísame que quieres ver en el fic, para ver que puedo hacer por ti! ^^ te quiero muak!

emeraude serenity: hola mi lindis!! Jajaja menos mal que te gusto la frase, a mi también y salio de pura inspiración! Jeje pues si, mira que a la unik que no le iba bien y llego Darién al rescate! ^^ jajaja pues ya sabes lo que le pidió Serena al pobre del príncipe hahaha no era nada del otro mundo corazón!! Jajaja pues no la puse tan difícil pero le demostró fidelidad por su novio y eso cuenta!! Pues te mantuve intrigada hasta hoy, aki tienes el capo, espero que te guste y me comentes al respecto! Te mando muchos abrazos y besos! Que te encuentres muy pero muy bien y espero que no te molestes en esperar un poco mas para el próximo cap que estará espero que de pelos!!! Muakk! Kissess!

Marijo de Chiba: hola Honey!! Hahaha pues si a todas le fue muy bien a la unik que medio medio fue a Mina pero ahora lo repuse en este cap! Jajaja si señor hasta Seiya salio premiado y se vera mas seguido en todos los cap! jajajaja siii a Seré la salvo a su querido príncipe, trankila que todos tendremos uno ^^ aunque sea con el cabello de Darién jeje!! ^^ aki tienes el cap, espero que me dejes tu comentario que me hace feliz! Te mando un beso gigante y un abrazo enorme! Muakkk! Cuídateme muchoo!

blacklaide: terminamos con broche de oro.. "BIENVENIDA" tenemos a una nueva integrante!! Como estas?? Espero que muy bien linda, pues gracias por tu comentario y créeme que me agrado mas que te hayas agregado a nuestra historia! Gracias por tu halagos creo que son hermosos! Pues no te hago sufrir mas, aki esta el cap espero que te guste y te haga feliz, y me leas completito el fic! Te mando muchos besos y abrazos!! Muakk!! P.D: BIENVENIDAAA!! De nuevo!! Espero leerte en este cap!! Muakkk!

**Gracias por sus comentarios son muy importantes y gratos para MI! **

_Adelantos del próximo capitulo:_

Aléjate de ella- fue lo único que dijo el rubio con voz siniestra en plena oscuridad, ella aspiro su cigarrillo y lo miro entrecerrando sus ojos.

Tu no eres quien para exigirme algo a mi!- respondió ella altanera.

Aléjate de Lita, Reika y mas te vale que sea pronto porque sino no respondo de lo que haga- susurro acercándose a ella con la palabra peligro en sus ojos- si la vuelvo a ver llorar por tu culpa… no será 2 años de cárcel lo que volverás a pasar en prisión!- rugió escupiéndole el rostro a la mal nacida, mientras ella abría sus ojos grandemente y el se alejaba sin dejar de mirarla fijamente- Aléjate… de ella!- volvió a decir molesto.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Entonces al Karaoke- exclamo Mina animada.

Apostemos entonces?- dijo Serena misteriosa

Y que apostamos?- respondió Andrew con una sonrisa mientras veía a Lita que se sonrojaba y miraba a hacia otra dirección.

Ustedes solo síganme y ya verán en el Karaoke!- fue su escueta respuesta guiñando un ojo, mientras a todos les resbalaba una gota de sudor al lado tipo anime y al mismo tiempo les invadía la curiosidad.

"**¿Qué APOSTARAN?"**

_¡¡Averígüenlo en el próximo CAPITULO!!_

Se despide su amiga..

Amary-san

P.D: aquí esta mi msn para aquellas que quieran hablar y así pasara un rato agradable entre amigas, es damaris1194 arroba, Hotmail. Com!

Ahora sii! Besitos y abrazos!!

See you later!


	9. ¡Quiero Venganza! Parte I

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

N/T: Quiero aclarar que las narraciones las hacen los mismos personajes!! Eso era todo prosigan con el cap mis queridas amigas!!! ^^

**Capitulo 9: ¡Quiero Venganza! Parte I**

NOOOOO!!!- grito Mina en plena aula mientras Serena y Amy se tapaban los oídos.

Te dije que estudiaras mas- dijo Amy con repruebo.

Jajajajaja, Mina tranquilízate solo tenemos que venir esas dos semanas que tenemos de vacaciones y subir las notas (TxT)- comento Serena con una mirada triste y voz desesperada.

Aino, seria buenísimo si tu escándalo fuera en la azotea así solo huirían los pájaros- acoto Yaten que estaba en posición de descanso sobre el pupitre- y Yo podría dormir!- dijo sin levantar la cabeza, Mina solo chillo mas fuerte.

**INSENSIBLES!!!**- grito de nuevo empezando a llorar en su pupitre mientras Serena y Amy solo se encogían de hombros.

En ese momento entro el profesor Diamante y empezó a impartir la clase de geometría.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pareja se encontraba entre besos apasionados en el departamento de la chica, ella sentada sobre las piernas del chico arqueada hacia atrás mientras movía insinuantemente las caderas sobre la pelvis del chico.

El muchacho rubio solo se dedicaba a llenar de besos ese cuello dulcemente y ella a gemir. Cansada de que su chico nada mas hiciera esos mimos, bajo las manos que tenia en el espaldar del sofá y abrió la camisa del rubio con apuro, el gustoso del gesto la tomo de la cintura y delicadamente bajo la falda rosada. Ella emocionada solo recorrió con su boca ese pecho con vellos rubios, el prodigaba caricias y apretones a esas acolchonadas nalgas. Suspiros ahogados y gemidos eran acallados en esas paredes oscuras que eran alumbradas solo por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.

Ella se levanto de ese asiento cómodo y empezó un baile sensual, produciendo en el chico una mirada significativa donde se notaba de sobremanera el deseo por ella. Ella siguió en su danza con mucha pero mucha soltura y se quito su camiseta con movimientos gatunos, su sostén rosado como su falda se quedo en cualquier esquina de esa sala; el aire se hacia mas y mas escaso para los dos era insoportablemente excitante. El chico no hacia mas que mirarla con ansias..

Siguiendo con eso ella empezó a mover las manos alrededor de sus senos en forma insinuante, el chico trago grueso y se soltó el cinturón. La chica bajo sus manos y tomo la liga del bikini en sus manos, la estiraba y la reducía para que el rubio se emocionara mas y ella con sonrisa bajos por sus muslos, rodillas y pantorrillas hasta sus pies con devoción demasiado lento para el chico, sin esa pieza de tela ella quedo completamente desnuda aunque no muy contenta. Pensando en eso no vio el movimiento del rubio que de una vez la sentó sobre su miembro y entonces ella cayó en cuenta "cuando se quito sus pantalones" que importaba…

Disfrutando de las embestidas rápidas y algunas muy lentas estaba ella, mientras que el solo disfrutaba muy poco de esa cavidad tan… "amplia".

La chica movía las caderas al mismo ritmo que el chico pero el se detuvo en isofacto y ella siguió en su ir y venir pero el a empujo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y ella cayo en el suelo sobandose sus parte trasera mientras el cambiaba su mirada de gusto a una de repulsión se coloco sus calzones y también pantalones, para abotonar la camisa que ella había abierto, ella lo miraba con rabia con algo de no saber que hacer así que pregunto mientras el recogía el saco y se lo acomodaba en el cuerpo.

Andrew, se puede saber que pasa?- reclamo la castaña no soportando el silencio.

El solo siguió vistiéndose para salir sin responder…

**ANDREW!!!-**grito ella de nuevo con enfado, el se volteo y la miro como antes nunca la había visto.

No puedo creerlo, de verdad que no!- susurro y ella sabia que el final estaba cerca- Tu me has engañado con tus cariños y mentiras todo este tiempo y yo sin quererlo ver!- dijo mirándola fijamente ella solo volteo su rostro.

Deja de decir estupideces, somos estudiantes de medicina y como tal ahí que comportarnos- pronuncio ella a modo de excusa.

Claro- exclamo el asustando a la chica- y tu te especializaras en **ANATOMIA!**- le grito irónico haciendo ahínco en la ultima palabra- pues veremos si para la próxima yo estaré a tu disposición _Reika_- dijo pronunciando su nombre con desprecio y colocándose sus zapatos.

Drew, espera, es mentira sabes lo mucho que a la gente le disgusta nuestra relación y por eso hablan- empezó ella a explicar mientras el negaba con la cabeza- amorcito, por favor no te pongas de ese modo sabemos muy bien que tu y yo somos…- pero el la interrumpió.

No creo que haya un nosotros otra vez…- dijo dándole la espalda y ella se quedo paralizada sin saber que decir.

Pero… Andrew- murmuro ella desesperada.

Aclararemos esto la próxima que venga a cogerme a la **"PUTA DEL PUEBLO"-** dijo con voz adolorida y ella empezó a llorar. El se fue y cuando cerro la puerta ella cayo en ese piso de madera frío y solitario saliendo un solo un suspiro de sus labios…

Drew…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Porque no?- pregunto moleta la pelinegra.

El solo trago grueso- porque no puedo hoy- dijo el a modo de respuesta y pensó_-"ella trabaja hoy"._

Será que tu querida noviecita trabaja allí hoy?- pregunto de nuevo ella con una vena latiéndole con fuerza el la frente y el volvió la mirada hacia otro lugar.- no me digas que es por eso..!- exclamo ella con voz baja por la sorpresa y desilusión en sus ojos.

Pues, Raye, veras…- pero lo que sintió fue una fuerte bofetada del lado izquierdo y volteo a verla sorprendido.

No eres mas estupido por que no puedes!!- Grito a todo pulmón en esa calle haciendo que todas las personas lo vieran- prefieres quedarte en casa con **TUS** gatos en vez de salir conmigo a un restaurante en el cual trabaja tu** EX**, o no mejor dicho **TU** _NOVIA CON DERECHOS!!_- reclamo ella con llanto y el solo la miraba serio- pues entonces.. _**TERMINAMOS!!- **_le grito con dolor y rabia_**.**_ El solo abrió sus ojos a mas no poder y ella bajo la cabeza- no pensé, jamás imagine que tu, que tu!- lo miro de nuevo con desilusión y dijo algo que hizo entristecer al chico- _**TE ODIO!!!**_ – luego empezó a correr en dirección al templo y el chico allí fue que reacciono y sintiendo que una parte muy grande se iba con ella trato de correr pero sus piernas no respondieron.

Raye…- pensó con ganas de echarse a llorar ahí mismo pero no era bueno, así que pensando las cosas solo se llevo la mano a su rostro tocándose la zona herida y así empezó a caminar hacia su solitario departamento.

Las personas siguieron su camino como todos en el mundo pero una chica escondida en una calle espero hasta que el chico cruzo en la esquina con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos sin consuelo alguno…

No me quieres a mi…- dijo eso mas para ella que para el viento y cerrando los ojos con fuerza- te hare pagar esta humillación muy caro.. Ya lo veras! Así como me llamo Raye Hino, sabrás de lo que soy capaz!!- susurro con pasión y ganas de venganza; y con esa convicción salio de su escondite para seguir caminando con un nuevo plan y palabra en mente…

…_**LA VENGANZA…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Buenos días- respondió Amy al teléfono desde su habitación.

_Buenos días, mi arandanito!-_ respondieron del otro lado con voz levemente cariñosa, ella sonrío y el también lo hacia desde esa cabina telefónica.

Llevaban una semana desde que había hablado y salido al parque de diversiones y todas las mañanas antes de salir a la preparatoria, el la llamaba para tener algo mas de privacidad. Siempre era igual, aun en el colegio no sabían nada pues por los exámenes de primavera estaban sumamente ocupado pero pronto vendrían dos semanas de vacaciones al lado de su querido amor tamarindoso!

Taiki, que sorpresa!- dijo ella con voz fingida, el sonrío con mas ganas del otro lado-como estas?; espero que muy bien!- dijo ella con voz entusiasta.

_Pues si estoy muy bien, aunque el sorprendido soy yo_!- acoto el del otro lado.

Y eso, que paso?- pregunto ella un poco preocupada.

_Bueno pues, con ese beso de ayer quien no!-_ respondió el con algo de pesadez y ella se sonrojo fuertemente.

Tonto!!!- le respondió con ganas, el empezó a reír y ella también entonces el empezó hablar de nuevo.

_Tonto y todo me quieres, así como te quiero gruñona y hermosa!_- explico y ella boto un suspiro- _lamento dejarte, pero debo colgar,Yaten me hace señas para ir al ultimo día de clases, te veo allá!; te quiero mucho, no lo olvides te mando un beso_- dijo y ella sonrío como boba respondiéndole " suerte en el discurso de hoy"- _por cierto eres mala por dejarme el discurso hacia los alumnos!_- ella rió y el también- _en fin, nos vemos!; te adoro!-_ ella le dijo "adiós" y el colgó, pero inmediatamente sonó otra vez.

Que se te olvido decirme?- contesto ella de nuevo, pero la voz no era la de Taiki.

Entonces no era mentira, eh?- respondieron del otro lado con voz neutra.

R..Richard?- pregunto ella con voz temerosa.

El mismo!- le respondió en el mismo tono- no puedo creer que no me lo dijeras, en fin espero que sea feliz- dijo y Amy se mordió el labio inferior.

Richard, perdona con todo esto de los exámenes no supe que hacer, la verdad es que no te lo había dicho por que casi ni habíamos podido hablar- se explico ella y el no respondió.

…- su silencio era incomodo para los dos- en fin, que seas feliz, adiós!- y dicho esto colgó.

Richard… pero…- decía sin dejar de ver el teléfono- porque el amor es tan difícil de entender, si fueran como matemáticas todo fueran feliz- dijo ella en una buena concentración filosófica!

Pensando en el amor y las matemáticas se fue vistiendo y escupiéndole al destino, aborreció su suerte, pues en el autobús iba su nuevo adorado tormento… Richard!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y entonces la función de (x) es…- le preguntaba Richard a un muy bruta Serena que no entendía ni peras del asunto! Así que hizo lo que toda chica debe hacer…

**¡¡¡LLORAR!!!**

Bua!!! (T.T)- empezó ella y Richard solo sonreía mientras se rascaba la nuca y le salían gotas de sudor- no entiendo nada de nada Richard!- dijo entre todo el llanto.

(^^) Bueno entonces como que no puedo ayudarte Serena, tendrás que venir a las clases de primavera y verano!- le dijo sin saber lo que hacia, y eso era…

**HACERLA LLORAR MAS!!!**

**PORQUE????-** grito a todo pulmón!!- yo no le hago mal a nadie, quien fue el ocioso que invento las matemáticas, porque si yo soy como una linda conejita que se come sus zanahorias y viene las águila matemáticas y me quiere almorzar… buaa!!!!- decía ella y a todos en el salón le salían risas y gotas, hasta que empezó a sonar el teléfono de Serena.

Alo? Hip!- dijo mientras se le escapaba otro sollozo.

_Hola Serena!-_ saludo Andrew del otro lado- _como estas cabecita loca_!

Pues no muy contenta Drew, la verdad es que, es que… buaaa!!! (T.T)- y empezó a llorar otra vez haciendo que la paz momentánea en el salón se vuelva a interrumpir.

_Jajajajaja, pero que paso?; haber cuéntame?-_ pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa.

Pues matemáticas, exámenes, primavera, intensiva y.. y… bua!!!!- empezó a lloriquear otra vez.

_Uyyy! Me suena a que no tendrás vacaciones porque te quedo mates?-_ indago y lo que obtuvo fue un chillido en su tímpano!- _ok, ok, pero no llores Serenita!-_ pidió algo deslocado con el grito.

Pero es que no puedo hacer otra cosa, porque estudio y estudio las lecciones con Richard y no me salen los ejercicios- dijo con voz triste y el solo buscaba la forma de preguntar algunas cosas…

_Bueno Seré, ¿quieres que te ayude con eso de matemática estas dos semanas?-_ pregunto con cariño y a la rubia se le asomo una gran sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que el llanto parase, que para el lujo de sus compañeros de aula había sido de gran alivio pues se había callado por fin el tortuoso llanto.

En serio, Drew?- pregunto ella contenta.

_Si, tengo vacaciones también, ya termine el 4 año de medicina, pronto vendrán las tortuosas practicas con pacientes!_- dijo el fingiendo fastidio y Serena río de buena gana.

Si, si claro, sino supiera que te gustara la medicina me lo hubiese creído pero te encanta estar oliendo a medicina!- y haciendo una mueca con sus labios el también pudo reír por lo que decía la rubia en ese momento su amiga Lita entro al salón con Mina y la rubia las saludo- Hola chicas, Lita trajiste ese postre de melocotón que haces divino- la castaña sonrío y le mostró una pequeña cajita de color rosa- Yupi!!! Gracias eres todo un sol!- y le guiño un ojo haciéndola reír.

Lita y Mina reanudaron la conversación que tenían sobre Japonés Antiguo y Lengua española.

_Seré, mándales saludos a las chicas- _pidió Andrew con un repentino cambio de voz que la rubia noto.

Claro, yo se los doy!- dijo ella de vuelta.

_Bueno entonces hoy después de que termines clases pásate por el local, bien?-_ le recomendó el y ella asintió.

Si, Drew muchas gracias por adelantado, la verdad es que no se o no sabia que hacer- le declaro con gratitud, el rubio negó con la cabeza del otro lado del teléfono y viendo hacia la entrada del local apareció la silueta de su mejor amigo!

_No vale Seré, cosas mas importantes has hecho tu por mi!-_ le indico el a ella y Darién tomo asiento en la barra saludándolo con su animo sarcástico natural_- Hola Darién!-_ saludo con el animo medio apagado_- bueno amiga, nos vemos en la tarde, saludos a la chicas, cuídate!_- y dicho esto colgó, Serena veía extrañada el teléfono.

Que le pasara a Drew…- se pregunto ella pero en eso Mina se le lanzo encima con un mar de preguntas sobre el examen de ingles y Lita solo se coloco a su lado en silencio viéndolas con una sonrisa-jajaja Mina aclámate, por cierto Andrew les manda saludos!- dijo ella como si fuera algo natural, y esperando la reacción típica de Lita que no llego…

Lita?- indago ella pero Lita solo ignoró el llamado.

Y como te va en mate?- pregunto ella de vuelta, Mina seguía con la cabeza metida en el cuaderno de Japonés Antiguo pero Serena si pillo el cambio.

Pues Drew me dará calases particulares y menos mal, porque entonces no sabría que seria de mi!- y otra vez la misma reacción, con eso no cabía duda que habían tenido un lío… estaban peleados…

Lita, tu y…- pero el profesor de Ingles entro y pidió asiento, pues el examen comenzaría ya!- esto queda pendiente- dijo al pasar al lado la castaña, ella solo detuvo un instante y como si nada volvió a caminar hacia su puesto pensando en que ese día…

_Seria muy largo…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahora que le paso a la cabeza de chorlito?- pregunto el moreno al momento en que Andrew se dirigió hacia el chocando las manos como siempre lo hacían.

Pues, problemas con matemáticas- dijo el con su humor de siempre haciendo reír a Darién.

Lo dices como si fuera su rival en el amor o de trabajo- comento Darién haciendo reír de vuelta al rubio.

Pues no es mentira, se lleva pésimo con esa materia con decirte que tendrá que hacer el curso intensivo de dos semanas- explico Andrew y Darién río de nuevo.

No por nada saca 30 en los exámenes!- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- es una total cabeza de chorlito!

Jajajaja y ese apodo de donde salio?- pregunto Andrew apoyándose en la barra para mirar a su mejor amigo.

El pelinegro río un momento y contesto- bueno un día venia de regreso de la universidad y me la conseguí deliberando entre no decir o decirle a sus padres sobre la nefasta calificación que había tenido, opto por no decir nada y me tiro el papelito en la cabeza y de allí el apodo…- explico el pero aun Andrew no entendía nada.

Pero… el porque del apodo?- pregunto de nuevo y Darién río.

Porque me cayo en la cabeza y de paso saco un promedio terrible para una chica, yo me pregunto será que no estudia o en verdad tendrá cerebro de maní?- y se puso un dedo en la barbilla y Andrew río de buena gana.

Como que Tsukino es un apellido que te ronda mucho por la cabeza- dijo para picarlo y Darién cerró el entrecejo.

Ja.. ja.. ja.. muy chistosito Drew!- le dijo con cara seria- la verdad es que debo verla como mi cuñada, es la novia de Seiya y yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo- explico el con resignación en el rostro que cambio a diversión cuando añadió- pero ahí que admitir la chica tiene su encanto, aunque aun no puedo dejar de ponerle apodos- dijo guiñando un ojo que Drew tomo como buena señal.

Bueno y entonces la relación de Seiya y mi rubia loca va muy bien?- indago Andrew mientras batía una merengada y Darién solo miro a la mesera que le hacia ojitos igual que la vez pasada.

Pues la verdad, que ni se!- respondió viendo a una pelirroja que pasaba por su frente y sin ningún motivo ni vergüenza le toco la rodilla, de seguro era una de la tantas chicas que ya habían pasado por tantas de sus camas, ese era la señal, un toque en la rodilla- lo cierto es que mañana hace una semana que tuvieron un pleito bien grande, parece que esa línea de sangre esta patente en la familia- expreso cuando la misma chica paso de nuevo por su frente pero esta vez fue el que toco ligeramente una de sus caderas.

De que línea de sangre, hablas?- pregunto Andrew que negaba con la cabeza mientras veía el actuar de Darién.

Pues la línea de **INFIDELIDAD!-** Exclamo el moreno como si fuera tan fácil de leer- mi padre engaño a mi madre; yo no me e enamorado y no lo espero **JAMAS!**! Y mi hermanito, oh! mi hermanito es el mejor de todos- comento golpeándole el hombro a Drew que se había acercado de nuevo- se hizo el inocente pero por detrás tenia una cara de Don Juan que jamás me lo hubiera esperado**, YO,** que soy el rey de las mentiras con respecto a las mujeres.- explico el feliz de lo que hacia y Drew solo lo miro serio.

Pues yo no estoy contento de que engañen a Serena- respondió prudentemente y Darién que estaba viendo a las chicas se giro en la silla para ver a su amigo del alma.

Y eso porque?; esta bien la chica me cae bien y toda la cosa pero no es justo que por eso debas atarte a una sola persona- explico el-entiendo que es tu amiga y que casi creciste con ella pero todas deben probar aunque sea un poquito de ese amargo momento- expreso con ojos llenos de aflicción y voz de llena de venganza.

Haber si entendí…- empezó el chico-Si te engañan a tu hermano, como considerarías eso?- pregunto el rubio

Pues, apoyar mas mi teoría, ella son fáciles y al igual que nosotros no pueden estar sin sexo, cosa que se debe volver **"primera necesidad"**- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

A ver, y si tu engañas?- indago de nuevo.

Pues que fue solo un pequeño vacilón o calentón- dijo con una sonrisita de diversión- ayy! Pero a que viene eso?- pregunto Darién con la curiosidad a mil.

Es decir yo fui solo un fácil, que se doblego ante la belleza de una mujer y ya!- le espeto Andrew con ira en la voz que hizo que Darién abriera mucho sus ojos para volverlos a entrecerrar.

Te diste cuenta?- pregunto sin vacilar.

Tu también lo sabias…?- le reclamo directo, el chico solo se encogió de hombros.

En la fiesta que hicimos hace 5 meses en la casa de Haruka ella se me insinúo pero pensé que era producto del alcohol, jamás pensé que los rumores eran verdad- Darién hablaba de una cosa diferente a la que pensaba el conocía muy bien a las de su clase, ellas se acostaban con todos pero tenían a un chico seguro al cual pegarle el sida que han ganado después de vivir la vida alegre.-aunque no te miento, la pinta de mujerzuela se le veía por encimita y como no soy mula de nadie ella se acostó con media universidad y quien sabe si fue la completa!- Murmuro el con algo de pena a pesar de todo Andrew siempre estuvo para el y seria reciproco.

Hermano, me siento fatal…- dijo Andrew al fin pasándose una mano por el rostro y Darién supo que venia la parte cruda…

Te escucho, amigo!- dijo Darién con voz seria y Andrew sollozo.

Y allí estaban dos hombres de pensamientos, vivencias, formas, colores y gamas diferentes hablaban y mantenían una relación fraternal que se apoyaba y cuidaban de cualquier cuento, situación u ocurrencia del destino…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy bien, empecemos las clases- dijo ella con decisión y cuando se disponía a entrar sintió que la agarraron del hombro y cuando volteo se encontró con una cara amiga.

Lita!- exclamo con alegría- la reunión de chicas es a las seis- dijo ella conciliadora.

No puedo aguantar tanto, Seré!- respondió la castaña con cara desolada.

Okis!- contesto y se fueron a otro café.

Mientras caminaban no se dijeron nada, solo iban una al lado de la otra, sin miradas ni otra cosa que no fuera andar. Llegaron a un restaurante no muy concurrido, se instalaron en las mesas del fondo lejos de la ventana por si acaso pasaba algunos de los amigos de Andrew y nos vieran allí. Pidieron unos postres y sus respectivas bebidas.

Lita, algo paso con Andrew ¿verdad?- pregunto Serena dejando la malteada de lado.

Ella solo dirigió la mirada hacia las otras mesas y sonrío con pesar.

Entonces si fue así- dijo Serena- si te hace bien decírmelo entonces…ESCUPELO!!!- dijo para brindarle ánimos la rubia y sorprendiendo un poco a Lita que sonrío mucho después.

La castaña relato todo lo que sucedió ese día en su apartamento, sus ganas de rendirse, la confesión de Jedaite, la visita inesperada de Andrew y las fotos y videos que tenia sobre Reika.

(O.O) Lita… y porque no se las muestras a Drew, el te creerá mas a ti que a ella- pero Lita negó- como que no lo harás- pregunto Serena enojada.

Seguiré intentando enamorarlo dos meses mas pero si, luego de eso el no se enamora de mi, entonces me rindo amiga- dijo ella viendo a los ojos a la rubia- no puedo seguir llorando cada vez que lo veo besarla, ni tampoco puedo reír y mirar el mundo de otro modo cuando apenas me da un beso en la mejilla- aclaro ella muy firme- me ofrecieron una beca en París y tengo solo tres meses para decidirme y perder o no la oportunidad, Serena, en ti confío mas que en otra persona dentro del grupo siempre me acogiste sin miedo, ni por nada, siempre lo hiciste con un gran cariño y te lo agradezco al igual que este momento, pero quiero decirte que no es tu plan lo que no funciona en mi- expresaba ella con aflicción- soy **Yo** lo que esta mal- dijo y con lagrimas en los ojos explico- el amor y Lita son cosas que en una misma oración nunca estarán juntas, porque seguro una maldición tengo porque nadie me quiere- empezó a llorar y esas lagrimas amargas hicieron mella en Serena que solo atino a levantarse lo mas rápido y abrazar a esa grandullona llena de amor por dar.

Yo no te quiero Lita- empezó Serena y Lita paro un instante haciendo sonreír a la rubia pues sabia lo que se avecinaba, Lita lloro mas fuerte- **TE ADORO AMIGOTA**!- Lita la abrazo mas fuerte en respuesta- y Amy, Raye, Mina, Jedaite y muy muy pero muy inconcientemente este Andrew te ama y mas de lo que tu a el, créeme que **YO **lo se, a ese chico lo amarramos, encadenamos y aferramos a tu corazón a como de lugar, porque sino yo misma té compro el boleto de avión, Lita- y deshaciendo un poco el abrazo la observo directamente a esas olivas cristalinas- porque aunque tu digas esas cosas tan fea, tienes un corazón y un cuerpo que hasta yo te lo envidio- Lita sonrío hipando por el llanto- no es mentira Lita, ya quisiera tener yo esa cadera sensual- la castaña se sonrojo y rió por lo bajo- o esas ganas de trabajar y determinación en todo, teniendo a un papa tan rico y poderoso como el tuyo- y ella la miro- pero eres fuerte y esos latigazos que ahora te hacen llorar te vuelven cada vez mas y mas fuerte, haciendo cuidar a los que están a tu alrededor para que no les suceda nada igual- Lita paro de llorar pero aun tenia lagrimas por salir estancadas en sus ojos pero tenia la vista fija en los ojos sinceros de su amiga- eres una persona especial, inteligente, dulce, con un don en la cocina que hasta **Nobuyoki Matsumoto** estaría tan envidioso que los dragones de los celos le comerían los pies- Lita la miro extraño y luego empezó a reír de manera extraña para terminar estallando en carcajadas- que pasa Lita?; no me digas que te volviste loca..- exclamo desesperada la rubia.

JAJAJAJAJAJA- carcajeaba la chica sin poder detenerse haciendo un escándalo en el local- JAJAJAJAJA Se… jajaja se.. jajajajajaja… que ocurrencias.. jajaja… mas locas… jajajajajajajajajaja- comentaba una castaña muerta de risa.

Que? (O.o)- pronuncio la rubia.

Cuando la castaña se calmo después de que le diera un ataque de hipo, bebió un poco de su bebida- gracias eres una gran amiga Serena- dijo con una gran sonrisa y mirada risueña- pero el chef se llama **Nobuyuki Matsuhisa- **explico ella y Serena pregunto con la mirada- tu dijiste **Nobuyoki Matsumoto, **me sorprende que al menos estuviste cerca del nombre estas prestándome mas atención eh?- la rubia solo pudo sonreír- Gracias eres la mejor amiga que jamás pueda encontrar y que pueda tener, te quiero mucho Serena- Serena se sonrojo- en el sentido Fraternal, tontita- Serena suspiro un "ahh" de alivio- jajjajaja que haría sin ti, tus planes locos y travesuras… eres muy especial para el grupo- dijo abrazándola de nuevo- nunca cambies…

Y así abrazadas se quedaron un rato… hasta que Lita comento algo que se quedo grabado en la mente de Serena.

"_Eres el condimento especial del grupo…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

bueno chicos se acabaron las practicas de hoy- dijo la profesora Michiru a todos- pueden irse y de castigo los chicos que vendrán estas dos semanas traerán propuestas para la próxima obra, que es la del verano- aclaro ella mirando a todo el club de Drama, Mina solo suspiro rendida y decepcionada, adiós viaje a Hokkaido y también a la playa, al centro comercial, al cine y todos esos propósitos que estaban en su horarios de estas dos semanas…-Hasta el lunes a los chicos del curso intensivo y disfruten sus vacaciones a los que si supieron lo que es estudiar… - dicho esto se retiro dejando a una desolada Mina.

Adiós vacaciones- dijo en un tono de lamento tan profundo que sus compañeros cuando caminaban a su lado sentían una aura tan deprimente que pensaron que tal vez si la tocaban algún fantasma lo podía atacar, pero el único que no corrió fue...

Que tonta!- dijo el pelirrojo y Mina lo miro furiosa.

Cállate Rubeus, que tu también tienes que venir al curso intensivo- declaro ella feliz de contraatacar y relajándose por un momento.

El sonrío con petulancia y respondió con soberbia- pero porque me enferme toda esta semana y hoy cuando vine al club me dijeron que debía reparar todas la materias a la que no presente finales, pero se que no fue por mi ignorancia.

**PETULANTE!!!-** grito ella.

Gracias- respondió el y con aire fastidioso agrego- **Barbie.**

Mira, mono rojo- empezó ella pero una voz resonó a sus espaldas.

El único que la puede llamar **Barbie** soy **YO**!- acoto el con autoridad, como todo un Kou.

Y tu eres?- ataco Rubeus.

No tengo porque responderte, mono con melena- contesto indiferente.

Mira, actor de poca monta- comenzó Rubeus con la misma sonrisa- si te gustan las cabeza huecas ese no es mi problema, solo di mi opinión y ella se altero, si quieres pararle los pies a alguien entonces debería ser a ella- explicó y Mina lo fulmino con la mirada.

Actor de poca monta ¿eh?- volvió a repetir el con aire ausente- me puedes explicar que significa eso?- pregunto fingiendo no saber el significado.

Rubeus lo miro de arriba hacia abajo- te lo dejo de tarea fue su única respuesta.

Entonces Yaten sonrío- porque mejor, la próxima vez que te guste joderle la existencia a los demás con frases celebres que ni siquiera conoces lo que significa te dedicas con mucho mas énfasis a saber que es lo que quisiste decir- replico el albino meciendo su cabello con una de sus manos haciendo suspirar a mas de una y entre ellas a Mina- además si eres muy inteligente entonces que haces en la semana intensiva, si llevaras muy buenas notas entonces no tendrías que presentar finales, digo con todo el acumulado muy bien pasarías sin inmutación- Mina solo sonrío mientras que un Rubeus salía rojo pero no se sabia si de ¿pena o rabia?.

Yaten lo vio salir y solo así se volteo para encontrarse con dos luceros azules que estaban cristalizados viéndolo con un sentimiento que el descifró como ¿amor? No, no puede ser; tal vez ¿gratitud?, si seguramente era eso gratitud…

De nada- fue su respuesta- no soporto ver injusticia y menos cuando se trata de personas a las que conozco- otro suspiro por las chicas fans de Yaten y Mina cambia su mirada a una de no entender que Yaten leyó en seguida y sonriendo socarronamente hablo- no me digas que pensabas que te había defendido porque me_**.. ¿Gustabas?-**_ ella solo se sonrojo- JAJAJA que idiota eres!- fue su escueta respuesta- **JAMAS!** Me oyes **JAMAS!** Me enamoraría de ti- aclaro acercando su rostro a centímetros al de ella y susurro- porque eres tonta, no tienes personalidad y solo eres un cuerpo bonito con una cara bonita sin nada mas que ofrecer que acostarte con cual…- pero un rebote en su rostro lo hizo voltear hacia el otro lado y con ganas inmensas de golpear a quien lo había hecho pero cuando se enderezo se encontró con Mina y un rostro rojo lleno de rabia, cólera, odio, desilusión eso provoco un temblor dentro del, pero lo ignoro e hizo lo mejor que sabe…

"_**FINGIR"**_

Con que si pensabas esoo, _ilusa…-_ y otra vez otro dolor pero a puño cerrado en su otra mejilla y entonces la miro con enojo pero ella fácilmente le gano por miles y miles de grado de enfado- **ilusa…**- volvió a repetir si era masoquista pero sentía que estaba bien que le pegase, sabia que se había pasado de la raya…

Llámame como te de la gana, pero al menos no soy doble cara- empezó ella aguantando las lagrimas que le hacían arder los ojos-no le muestro una cara a mis admiradoras, otra a mi familia y otra a…- pero cerro la boca antes de que dijera algo importante- en realidad no eres mas que un niño consentido, pensé ser tu amiga y enseñarte que la **"amistad" **era mas importante que estar haciéndose el **"manda mas"** cuando eres un **don NADIE**- el iba a replicar pero ella alzo su mano y respondió- **YO** si se que significa eso, significa que eres alguien importante para personas que no te conocen pero para las que **SI** solo eres basura- dijo ella en tono bajo que sorprendió a su pareja- lo siento, no quiero ser mas tu amiga…- aclaro ella y se volteo- ahh! Se me olvidaba, _**PUDRETE!!!-**_ y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

El solo la siguió con la mirada y entonces cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta la chica se volteo y agrego- por favor no me busques ni me hables, no me gusta que me confunda con personas como **TU**, y cuando quiera que otra persona me defienda, contratare a un abogado**… Ok!-** y se fue...

El se quedo con las locas de su club de fans, uno que otros compañeros de escenografia y vestuario que lo miraban de manera temerosa. Pero el no se sentía rodeado, se sentía…

"**SOLO"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Pensamientos de Serena:_

Ese mismo día en la tarde, las chicas y yo nos reunimos en el departamento de Lita, "SOLO CHICAS", pues, Jedaite tenia que quedarse a estudiar con unos compañeros para un examen importantísimo o al menos esa había sido la excusa.

A Richard cuando le dije se enfureció de tal manera que solo me dio la espalda largándose rápidamente, me pregunte que le habría pasado… el tío Haruka dijo que estaba en una cita muy importante con la profe Michiru y que no podría asistir, pero que al terminar le pusiera al tanto de todos los planes enfatizándome con mucho fervor el que "NO SE SALDRIA DE MI FABULOSO Y ESTUPIDO PLAN" quien se cree ¿ah?.. Pues mi **TIO!!**

En fin, hoy nos pondremos al tanto de todo lo ocurrido.. Pues todo lo que no hicimos en cuatro meses no lo podremos solucionaren la semana de finales de exámenes, así que aunque lamente pasar mis dos semanas de vacaciones encerradas en un salón de clases tendré que aceptar _mi esculpido destino_, jajajaja, me rió de mi discurso mental, es tan.. Tan.. Pero tan… ¿resignado?; en fin, ya lo comente…

En estos momentos me encontraba en el sofá cama del departamento de Lita, y eran mas o menos como… las… 3.30 de las madrugada y yo sin poder dormir. Pero es que no podía., recapitulando todo lo que había pasado desde el sábado pasado, ya hoy, porque ya era sábado, se cumplía una semana de esa famosa escena de celos de Seiya y mía… oh!! Dios, como salio de esplendorosa, debería ser actriz, y no lo digo en juego, soy buenísima!! Creo que Stevin Spielberg, me contrataría sin prejuicios, por cierto, era ¿Steven o Stevin? Bahh, ya ni se!... En fin, les contare lo que paso el día de hoy en la reunión.

_Flash back_

La primeras en llegar fuimos Lita y yo, después de que se desahogo en aquel restaurante de mala muerte pudimos hablar con toda naturalidad, ella volvió a ser la misma de siempre risueña y sincera chica, la única Lita. Luego, llego Amy con una cara sonrojada que hasta se le detenían los carros, cuando pregunte de curiosa el ¿Por qué? solo soltó un suspiro y se toco los labios… saquemos conclusiones.. Después, con su renovado mal humor llego Raye, que hasta hace unas cuantas horas era feliz… será verdad lo que dijo Lita, estaremos nosotras aplicando mal el plan…?; Bueno como confirmándome lo que estaba pensando, aviso su arribo, la muy _**feliz**_ Mina, necesitábamos su alegría y cha cha cha!! Pero…. Con que me encontré, con una Mina llena de lágrimas y ojos rojos e hinchados de tanta rabia… y entonces concluí…

**SOY UN MOUNSTRUO!!!**

Yo había planeado este plan macabro y todas habían sido lastimadas y lo iban a seguir estando cuando se enteraran de este bendito plan, porque entre el cielo y la tierra no hay nada oculto…¿verdad?

Me sentí muy mal, pero no podía revelar mi estado anímico, pues ellas necesitaban mi medicina personal y eso era… **"FELICIDAD"…**

Primero atendimos a Mina, Raye cambio un poco su mal humor; Lita un poco mas radiante la abrazo por la espalda y Amy ya la tenia abrazada por el frente y esta lloraba aun mas desconsolada. Yo desde un punto lejano la escuchaba llorar y entonces solo me senté en el sofá a pensar el porque había inventando el plan…

_Para conquistar a Darién, _

_Nuestro Príncipe..._

Me contesto mi pepe grillo (mi conciencia) personal…

Y de cuando acá yo tengo conciencia y el respondió muy contento…

_Desde que tienes y sientes eso llamado… ¡CULPA!_

Miserable!- exclame golpeándome la rodilla con la mano echa un puño y mi conciencia se rió a carcajadas. Pero si era verdad, entonces… ¿porque siento culpa?

_Porque el plan no ha resultado como __**TU **__querías_

_Y_

_Haces llorar a tus amigas…_

Eso no es verdad!!- replique con voz clara y concisa.- yo les advertí y todas quisieron entrarle al plan que yo solo me disponía a tratar con Darién…- me explique con ojos decididos mentalmente.

_**Y el plan no se basa más que todo:**_

…"_en jugar con sentimientos ajenos"…_

Amy!!- recordé…

_¿"La conquista de un hombre te vale igual que la amistad de todas tus amigas"?_

Lita- pensé con exaltación.

_¿"O el simple hecho de saber que todo esta bien a medias te conformas"?_

Claro que… no- me defendí con voz apenas audible.

…"_¿Te gusta el sufrimiento ajeno?"…_

Mina!- respondí con dolor y entonces caí en cuenta al mismo tiempo que mi pepegrillo…

_**Eres/soy una egoísta…**_

Entre en shock, jamás me había sentido tan vil y mala en mi vida, jamás pensé en hacerlas llorar o que sufrieran a causa de este MALDITO PLAN!! Yo solo quería, simplemente pretendía…

Y en ese momento escuche la voz de Lita que me movía un hombro y me miraba con algo de preocupación. Yo solo Salí de mi estupor y le sonreí como si realmente nada pasara, ella me correspondió la sonrisa y entonces vi a mi alrededor, estaba Mina con una cajita de pañuelos en su regazo sentada al frente del sofá en donde yo estaba, Raye le daba palmaditas en el hombro derecho mientras susurraba palabras a su oído y Amy solo la seguía abrazando, Lita se encontraba a mi lado con cara de aflicción. Pero ya no mas, yo comencé esto, y yo… **LO TERMINARE!!**

Chicas!!- exclame y todas voltearon a verme- no nos demos por vencidas aun tenemos dos meses, cierto Lita?- ella me observo algo anonadada para luego sonreír y levantar un puño al aire y diciendo con convicción.

Claro que si, Seré, arriba esos ánimos!!- dijo ella mirando al igual que yo a las chicas que solo pudieron asentir, aunque no nos acompañaron en el momento de alegría.

Pero antes de seguir levantando los ánimos porque no comentamos lo que paso, para tenerlas tan tristes..?- dije mas para tratar de saber lo que pasaba y que mi pepegrillo no tuviera la razón, pero cuando se equivoca tu conciencia??... y la respuesta llego del mismo…

_Nunca…_

Queriendo despejar esos pensamientos feos moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro y luego me concentre en lo que trataba de decir Mina y la hermosa canallada que le había hecho en el club de teatro. Que le pasaba al muy imbecil, hay pero es que se las vería conmigo cuando me lo encuentre ja!, el plan va a ser algún microbio al lado de lo que le voy a hacer a ese **TARADO!!!** Deja que se lo cuente a Armand, muajajaja, me encanta la palabra **venganza** en este momento… y entonces escuche:

_A mi también…_

Somos los mismos, tarado, uyyy! En fin, me puse de cuclillas con Mina y le dije que el cambio del plan de ahora en adelante le iba a funcionar de maravilla pues, necesitaba que estuvieran molestos, ella me miro con recelo y entonces yo le sonreí diciendo que ya habían finalizado **la etapa 2 del plan** ahora iban por la **parte 3: "quítate TU para ponerme YO".** La mayoría sonrieron ante el nombre, menos Amy que solo atino a apoyarlas, pues ya ella era feliz.

Luego, **Amy** hablo de los avances de su noviazgos y a todos nos entraron celos, pero de los buenos, pues Amy siempre lucho por su amor y aunque no se encontraba en buenas condiciones con Richard, la rubia ayudaría en ese asunto también, pues el seria unos de los modelos dentro de esas dos semanas de clases, es decir, impartirá clases luego de las clases con profesores, como para reforzar. Le dijo que no se preocupara, pues le afectaba mucho ese punto, Richard era un buen amigo y no lo quería perder.

**Lita,** hablo a las muchachas de lo sucedido el sábado pasado y de las pruebas en contra de Reika. Raye de una vez salto sobre el celular de Lita y vio las indudables huellas del delito o del engaño en este caso y sonrío con maldad, tenia un plan para eso y del que Andrew no solo le pediría perdón sino matrimonio y todo. Yo sonreí ante la cruel mentira porque la realidad era diferente. Le dije que evitara por todo ir al crown y llamar a Andrew, pues el debía resentir un poco su presencia para valorarla, ella me observo con adoración y me abrazo efusivamente y luego de prácticamente ahogarme, me dejo tranquila, con ayuda de Mina.

**Raye, **por su parte, es la que mas a sufrido, primero el día del aniversario de su madre se entera de la novia de Nicolás y ahora el desplante del chico por su **"EX",** Uyyyy. Pero que les pasa a los hombres de hoy en día, solo les gusta las chicas _fáciles_, entonces en donde queda nuestro grupo, es decir, el de las _"difíciles"_ como nos llaman… aunque yo considero mas como _"darse su puesto"…_ **¿cierto?.**

Como quieran que nos llamen, el asunto es que como es posible que a solo unos pocos pasos de una gran promesa de amor y PUFF, se va a la mierda todo. Me lleva la que me trajo… algo me dice que estas desgracias no quedan aquí, ese palpitar en mi corazón, es indudable… pero entonces Raye me dice algo, ahhh, no era un palpitar era mi cel, vibrando!! (-.-) gomen…

_¡TONTA!_

Cállate!! Jejeje, lo cierto es que presiento que algo no andará muy bien entre mi Darién y yo, esta semana… mmm, pues nada peor puede pasar entre el y yo, desde lo pasado…

Faltaba yo y las muchachas conocían parte de la historia, pero la que sucedió en casa de mi querido príncipe no, las oí suspirar y yo también sonreí como ilusa pero entonces rieron cuando empecé a relatar lo de los libros y dulces por un taxi seguro a mi casa, me dijeron de tonta para arriba pero volvieron a suspirar cuando le dije que había sido mi cachorro el que me había salvado. Luego cuando me levante había sido el lo primero que habían visto mis ojitos azules y que era lo mas hermoso que había visto ese día y me encantaría seguir viéndolo por el resto de mis días. Bueno llego la parte mas bella del show cuando empecé a lloriquear y Darién llego a explicarme todo, luego el evento mas emotivo y mas importante de mi vida, cuando Darién pidió mi ansiada amistad, les conté con lujos y detalles cada sentimiento, mirada, abrazos, palabra y razón que tenia vividamente en mi memoria…

_Que si que…_

(¬¬) me estas empezando a caer mal, sabes..- aclaro Serena de un momento a otro.

_Y a mi que!!_

Uyyy!, bueno cuando termine mi relato, las chicas me dieron de coscorrones, abrazos y felicitaciones…

Llego una pregunta de la chica más lujuriosa de nosotras… **Mina!**

Seré- empezó ella y todas la miramos con sonrisas- pero estabas con una pijama de Darién cierto?- dijo con un brillo en su mirada que no me gusto.

Siiii- respondí de toda forma muy feliz.

Y no has pensando en la posibilidad de que tal vez fue Darién el que te cambio de ropa?- dijo con esa mirada picara haciendo que me subieran los colores al rostro y me llevara las dos manos a la boca para acallar una exclamación de sorpresa y de angustia que de todos modo salio…

**NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!!!!!!!-** grite a todo pulmón!!!!

_Mientras en el cuarto de la Mansión Chiba_

Achuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!- estornudo un Darién con ganas y sorprendido por la repentina ganas aclamo- quien estará hablando mal de mi, si yo no hago mal innecesario a nadie!!- dijo el con una carita inocente y volviendo a enfocarse en su libro de Patologías- con tal y sea una linda chica, la que se haya acordado de mi- agrego sonriendo un poco ladinamente- en fin, Chiba concéntrate que mañana es tu ultimo examen…

_Volviendo con las chicas…._

Jajajajaja- empezaron las risas de ellas a escucharse y yo a enójame.

Son malas…- fue lo único que dije y me cruce de brazos girando la cabeza ofendida.

Es que… jajajaja… tu rostro…- decía Mina entre risas y yo colorada de nuevo estaba y ellas se rieron aun más fuertes.

Jajajajajaja- escuche la estruendosa carcajada de Lita, y cerré mas mis brazos a mis costados.

Jajajajaja, pobre Darién… jajajajaja, debe creer que tiene gripe por tanta estornudadera que debe tener en este momento, jajaja por lo mucho que hablamos y reímos de el a causa de Serena- y siguió riéndose, hasta Amy estaba roja riéndose en silencio.

Que pena!!!- (!) pensé en silencio y entonces escuche mi propia risa mental…

_JAJAJAJAJA, yo si se quien te cambio!!!_

Quien?- pregunte como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

_No te diré!_

Maldita conciencia!!!- dije y entrecerré los ojos mientras escuchaba su voz en mi cerebro.

_¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!_

Se rieron un rato mas y cuando se cansaron todas habían llorado de la risa. Pero entonces Mina acoto…

El me llamo esa noche para decirme que estaba en su casa durmiendo y que llamara a tus padres para avisarle que estabas conmigo y poder encubrirte- dijo ella con ojos en estrellas y yo me puse colorada había recordado mi nota mental "**MATAR A MINA"**

**TU!!!!- **le espete con furia contenida- casi Darién se da de cuenta del plan, el no es como los demás es muy perceptivo y atractivo, sarcástico pero agradable, hermosamente seductor- y mi conciencia hablo para sacarme de mi estado mental soñador…

_Ay! Cállate, tus suspiros por el imbecil ese son en vano, deberías darte por vencida…_

**Nunca!!-** le respondí con decisión…

_Tonta!_

Ay, Seré pero tu no sabes la emoción que me dio escuchar su voz la tiene tan gravemente seductora- yo casi babee en ese momento- y tan preocupado por que no reaccionabas desde que te había pasado lo que te había pasado- explico ella con las manos juntas en su pecho y yo sonreí contenta- vaya que si me dio envidia- yo contemple su rostro compungido le sonreí de vuelta como una nueva persona y ella se encogió.

Si pero aun estoy con mi nota mental- ella trago grueso y yo sonreí mas- **VAS A MORIR AINO!!**

**NO!!!!!!-** y empezamos una carrera sin fin por todo el apartamento hasta que la alcance y me vengue a través de… cosquillas!! Luego todas se nos unieron, y yo después de prácticamente no respiraba entre risa y risa nos alejamos y caímos en el suelo para detener nuestras risas y volver a respirar con normalidad. Nos miramos las caras y yo empecé a relatar los próximos planes y ellas quedaron gratamente sorprendidas, les dije que pronto celebraríamos el cumpleaños de Raye pero, no seria un cumpleaños normal, todo lo contrario, seria un evento totalmente especial y a lo grande!!.

Contando un poco de los detalles que tenia en mente, ellas se quedaron boca abierta, dejándome una sensación de placer por ser tan genial, me levantaba el ego ser tan activa en mis planes, lo único que esperaba era que mis amigas no salieran mas lastimadas de lo que ya estaban…

Entonces haremos eso, que nos contaste ahorita, el día del cumpleaños de Raye- comento una sorprendida Lita.

Pues si ustedes gustan- dije yo contenta.

Yo me anoto- dijo Mina feliz.

Yo también, así Nicolás sabrá de lo que se perderá…"muajajaja"- dijo ella con sed de venganza y yo me encogí, Raye era mala cuando quería y lo peor era que siempre te daba donde mas te dolía…

Pues, no puede ser algo mas… serio- comento Amy con la cara roja y yo negué con la cabeza- pero es que yo no quiero hacer eso delante de la gente, además yo estoy bien con Taiky, no quiero que me quiera de ese modo, hasta ahora vamos bien- dijo ella con voz casta, pero Mina con su picardía la unió al clan.- pues no se, te daré mi respuesta el domingo cuando sea la pelea en el Karaoke- agrego ella no muy convencida pero un paso en cada limite.

Ok, y tu Lita?- ella asintió muy contenta y yo agregue con una sonrisa- entonces la Fase 3 se llamara **"OPERACIÓN VENGANZA"**- dije alzando el puño y ellas también lo hicieron para terminar como siempre en carcajadas.

Luego de lo importante pasamos a relajarnos.. _¿Como?,_ pues con cotufas películas románticas y juegos…

Vimos tres películas seguidas, **primero** "Shakespeare enamorado", todas nos deleitábamos con la forma en que el amaba a esa chica, por dios, quien no quiere un amor tan íntimo!! Esos tiempos medievales eran, sencillamente románticos, apasionados ideales… de **segunda**, "un paseo por las nubes", quien fuera Aitana Sánchez para estar con Keanu Reeves en esa relación tan bonita, que hombre se arriesgaría sin tener ninguna relación y apenas conociendo a esa chica en ir a su casa y hacerse pasar por el padre de un hijo que ni siquiera es suyo y no solo eso, sino que además se enfrentara a el padre que tiene un carácter, de mil demonios… como **tercera** opción escogimos "50 primeras citas", dios, hombres así no existen ya o ¿_si?_; bueno no se, quien quisiera enamorar todos los días a la misma mujer que por un problema de amnesia a corto plazo no puede recordar a su amor…

Luego de comer cotufas, doritos, pirulin, chocolates, tortas de fresas y vainillas, nos cansamos del dulce y pedimos pizzas y entregas inmediatas del Crown con hamburguesas. Llame a mi casa y les dije que me quedaría a dormir en donde Lita, me despedí y luego de colgar empezamos a jugar cartas, después Twister y un poco de scrable aunque Lita y Amy nos ganaron a todas.

Practicamos para el Karaoke un rato y descubrimos que Mina y Raye eran nuestras cartas bajo de las mangas!!; luego nos fuimos a acostar y después de pelear con Mina me quede en el sofá-cama de la sala, Lita en la cama en medio de Amy Y Raye, y Mina en una varias almohadas y unas cuantas sabanas se quedo acostada en el piso, todas en la sala. Raye se quedo dormida primero, luego Lita y Mina, Amy y yo hablamos un poco pero al rato se durmió, quedándome despierta con sentimientos y pensamientos revolcados.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Y ahora que hago, sin sueño ni ganas de querer hacer nada, solo veía el techo como lo mas asombroso del mundo, los ronquidos de Mina me sorprendieron y solté una risita callada ella siempre nos hacia reír con sus comentarios picantes, Raye era la mas directa y realista, mientras que Amy era la inteligente y calculadora, Lita era la mas dulce y trabajadora del grupo y **YO**, pues la mas llorona y despistada del grupo, y me he dado de cuenta que en ningún grupo puede faltar la persona que es olvidadiza y despistada, le da un color distinguible al grupo que no se lo da nadie mas y entonces me acorde de lo que había dicho Lita en la tarde de ayer:

"_Eres el condimento especial del grupo…"_

Y no pude evitar sentirme feliz, era un color diferente y llamativo que relacionaba al grupo completo como un tipo de emblema agradable e irrompible…

Sin Morfeo queriéndome abrazar para poder dormir, me levante y camine al balcón trasero donde se encontraba la lavandería, abrí las ventanas y encontré una mecedora me senté allí y con un chal en mano me tape mis hombros. Reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado toda esta semana no pude menos que reír de mis estupideces entonces recordé al bello rostro de mi príncipe, ese que tenia color moreno bronceado, con una boca irremediablemente irresistible, su nariz elevada y respingada como la de cualquier noble ingles y sus cejas eran espesas y delineadas como si de una obra maestra se tratase y por ultimo sus ojos que eran como dos puertas cerradas para la mayoría de las mujeres que querían solo esa parte inferior de su cuerpo y luego un rápido "Adiós".

Yo había aprendido a abrir esa puerta a través de frases que le indicaran que no era como las demás, que me daba mi puesto y aunque perdiera la cabeza en ello, era firme en mis decisiones. El me había dicho que era una pequeña delincuente, preguntando el _¿porque?,_ el solo respondió con su voz suave y tersa "_porque siempre y aunque no te dieras cuenta te robas algo de la persona y lo haces únicamente tuyo";_ yo solo atine a sonreír y el dándome un beso en la frente dejo zanjado el tema allí, pero entonces me pregunte…

"_**QUE LE HABRE ROBADO A EL"**_

Pero la respuesta no llego, ni siquiera mi pepegrillo personal hablo, solo silencio obtuve, entonces pensé en mi "novio" y no pude e evitar recordar su cara de sorpresa cuando nos vio a Darién y a mi; el sostenía la mano de Hotaru con mucha delicadeza…

Ese día fue divertido, pero porque no contar como fueron las cosas…

_Flash back_

"**(N/T): A PARTIR DE AQUÍ LOS PERSONAJES RELATAN SUS PROPIOS PENSAMIENTOS…"**

Guau!!!- dijo Darién como si fuese lo mas divertido que hubiera hecho en años, miro a su lado y Serena aun tenia los ojos cerrados- Gatita, ya termino el juego- le susurro y ella abrió los ojos con desconcierto- todo paso- y le brindo una sonrisa traviesa- te gusto?- pregunto un poco masoquista.

Pues… fue sencillamente… GENIAL!!!- exclamo ella con voz exaltada y todos a su alrededor empezaron a reír, al igual que Darién- lo siento- fue lo que dijo sonrojada.

Tranquila, por lo menos enfrentaste tus miedos- le dijo soltándole le mano cuando el chico del trabajo le soltó los cinturones dejando en Serena una sensación de vacío.

Si, gracias- ofreció con sonrojo, el solo negó y empezaron a caminar- a donde quieres ir ahora cabeza de chorlito?- pregunto con algo de miedo.

A comer- dio como toda respuesta.

Pues vamos a comer- dijo el y se encaminaron a una de las tiendas del parque donde preparaban hamburguesas, compraron sus alimentos y sentaron a comer en una de las mesas del lado este. Y ella entonces pregunto.

Darién, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- indago y el chico solo sorbió algo mas de su refresco.

¿Cuanto crees que tengo?- devolvió el pelinegro con una seria mirada.

22- contesto ella un poco relajada y acostumbrada a esa mirada.

Bee!!- dijo el haciendo el sonido de error que comúnmente se escuchaba en los concursos de televisión.- tengo 24 años- respondió viéndola comer su hamburguesa con gusto.

Mmm, ¿cuando cumples años?- pregunto de nuevo.

El 3 de agosto- respondió el como si nada.

Ella trago un poco de su hamburguesa y el sorbió refresco de nuevo- es decir, que cumplirás 25 este año- dijo ella y el solo sonrío sarcástico.

Me pregunto como no sacas tan buenas notas en matemáticas- dijo irónico y Serena inflo los cachetes- jajajajaja pareces un pez globo con tus cachetes así- solo los inflo mas y coloreo un poco mas por la comparación- jajajaja

Tonto- dije botando el aire en un suspiro.

¿Y tu cuantos años tienes?- pregunto el reanudando la conversación.

Cumpliré 15 el 30 de Junio, espero y te acuerdes- le dijo señalándolo el solo sonrío y le respondió.

Solo si te acuerdas de mío- ella asintió fervientemente solo hasta que el agrego- cu-ña-da!- ella puso mala cara y Darién rió de buena gana- eso eres Cabeza de chorlito, mi cuñada y mi mejor amiga- le guiño un ojo coqueto y ella solo le lleno de Ketchup la nariz- Oye que te pasa eh?

Jajajajaja te pareces a Rudolf- y el solo se enojo un momento para volver a reír de nuevo por la ocurrencia de la rubia.

Ella le pregunto mas cosas a el y después de algunas respuestas sarcásticas, otras arrogantes y muchas otras seductoras, la enamoro mas de el, mientras que el la aprendía a querer mas que una cuñada.

Darién, me ves como tu cuñada ¿en serio?- pregunto ella luego de un rato caminando, el se sentó en un banco y respondió…

La verdad no- y ella se sorprendió haciendo que esa esperanza palpitara mas fuerte en su corazón- te veo como mi _hermana menor_…- dicho esto la esperanza se hizo trizas- nunca tuve una hermana y mi prima esta muy lejos de aquí, ella esta en Roma, ella es la consentida, debe tener tu edad- pero ella tenia ganas de gritarle que no era su prima- en fin, eres como mi hermanita pequeña!- culmino y ella solo sonrió vacía- te pasa algo, cabeza de chorlito?- pregunto un poco extrañado por esa sonrisa… **¿vana?**

No, nada Darién solo espero que no te des cuenta tarde de que…- pero ella solo trago grueso pues porque su "novio" venia de la mano con Hotaru muy felices. Ella rogó _"Dios si me salvas de esta me vuelvo monja después de perder mi virginidad con Darién"_ sonrío ante su pensamiento y agrego "o ya viejita" hehe y de pronto volvió a la realidad y estaban casi al frente así que poder hacer nada solo atino a ser su mejor papel…

Mi amor!!!- exclamo Serena con animo y Seiya volteo a ver a la rubia que le hacia señas con los ojos pero que el en su burbuja no captaba los signos.

Seré!!!- exclamo Hotaru soltándose de Seiya y este como deshechizado solo abrió los ojos espantados al ver la escena.

Darién!!- grito asustado y este solo sonrío con picardía pues había visto todo.

Hermanito, quien lo diría ¿eh?- y levantándose de la banca se acerco a su hermanito, le rodeo con un brazo los hombros y solo entonces le susurro con una sonrisa cómplice- es la sangre Chiba- Seiya solo lo miro mal y negó con la cabeza sacándose del abrazo de su hermano llego a donde Serena y pidió con los ojos una ayuda casi celestial y ella negó mientras movía las manos frenéticamente y sus ojos reflejaban angustia Hotaru aun seguía abrazando a su querida Serena.

Seiya!!- exclamo Serena con voz neutra y el solo le siguió el juego.

Mi vida tranquila, no es lo que crees- respondió el y Darién sonrío pensando **"esto se pone interesante".**

Entonces que es, Seiya!- dijo con voz siniestra y Hotaru solo la miro extrañada.

Pues, pues, pues…- ¿que responder? Serena siempre lo coloca en situaciones difíciles…

Seiya solo me llevo a dar un paseo por todo el parque, Seré- dijo Taru ingenua a todo el asunto mientras Darién solo voto una carcajada.

En serio?- dijo con voz incrédula.

Por supuesto que esperabas ¿ah?- le dijo el de forma indignada- ja! Hotaru estaba muy contenta con mi actitud hacia ella y tu con tu desconfianza, que te crees ah!!- le espeto y Serena sonrío internamente pues el curso de la discusión estaba tomando un rumbo inesperado…

Ja!, ¿Qué es lo que pienso? Pues que todo esto es mentira y que…- entonces Seiya la interrumpió.

Ay Cállate me tienes cansado!- dijo con voz agotada y sobándose las sienes divertido.

Créeme que tu a mi mas!- dijo un poco pedante la chica.

_¿A si?-_ reto el chico con obstinación.

Pues si!- aclaro ella y el solo se acerco su cara a la de ella y Serena pego su frente a la de el. – y **ADIVINA QUE!**

¿Que?- pregunto el de ingenuo.

**TERMINAMOS!!!-**grito y dándole un golpe con su cabeza a la de el- jump!- se dio la vuelta dejando a tres personas con la boca abierta pero por diferentes razones.

_¿Terminamos?- dijo uno._

_¿Típico?- dijo otro._

_¿Qué?- expreso la otra._

Serena camino con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, no tenia ganas de ser la mala del cuento pero..

_**¡¡NO TODO SALE COMO QUIERES!!**_

_Fin del flash back_

_**Pensamientos de Serena.**_

Solo ahí entendí que había hecho:

**Dejado en claro mi posición de mujer firme…**

**Mi relación secreta con Seiya Terminada…**

**Y, que todo plan tiene una variable incondicionada…**

Pero entonces que sucedió después, pues…

_Flash back_

Serena siguió caminando y su celular sonó, era un mensaje… de Seiya que decía:

_TE MATARE!!! _

_HOTARU CREE QUE TUVIMOS UNA RELACION EN SERIO!!!_

_AYUDAME EN ESTO Y TE DEBERE LA VIDA…_

_SI __**NO**__, OLVIDATE DE __**MI **__EN TU PLAN!_

_P.D: DARIEN TE BUSCA!!_

…_Darién te busca_… _Darién te busca... Darién te busca_…- era la frase que se repetía en la mente de Serena Tsukino.

Pues, tal vez si camino mas lento le ayude un poco a encontrarme!- dijo la rubiaa un poco feliz pero sin detener su paso.

Se encontró a Mina en una banca y su lado vio una cabellera plateada. Se acerco a ellos y…

Mina!!!!!!- grito con ojos llenos de lagrimas; Mina por su parte se preocupo por ver a su amiga así y solo corrió a su auxilio en compañía de su caballero protector.

Que te paso, Seré- pregunto preocupada y yo seguí en mi rol de mentira sufrida y guiñándole un ojo a escondidas a Mina ella comprendió y se puso a dramatizar con la otra rubia.

Seiya, tiene otra!- dijo entre suspiros y Yaten solo frunció el ceño.

Como va a ser posible, si solo tenía ojos para ti- defendió el peliplateado pero Serena fuera de todo pronostico solo respondió.

Siii y para Hotaru- los rubios solo abrieron los ojos grandemente- buaaa!!! Porque a mi!!!- dijo ella en una actuación mirando el cielo y Mina casi suelta una carcajada pero entonces todo se vendría a bajo así que solo tosió y volvió a su actuación.

Ahí, pobre Seré- dijo acurrucándola en su pecho- Pero tranquila que cuando lo vea, JA, pues yo lo moleré a palos, luego lo pasare por fuego y si queda crudo que lo metan al microondas y como queda amargo, entonces se lo echare a la manada de perros hambrientos de algún zoológico y luego de eso sus restos los triturare y mandare a una industria para que hagan tizas con el, muajajajaja- pero Yaten solo la miro extraño y rojo por las ganas de reír.

Mas bruta y me doy un tiro- fue lo único que dijo el chico y Serena también quería reír pero imito el gesto de Mina toser- la tiza es yeso jajajajaja Barbie- acoto y sentándose de nuevo en la banca se agarro su estomago porque le dolía de la fuerza con la que se reía pasándole un poco a Seré, que solo rió bajito, ella sabia que era de arcilla blanca o yeso.

Jijiji, que loquita eres, Mina- dijo Serena olvidándose de su "situación".

Y creativa- agrego Yaten como pudo entre carcajada y carcajada.

Mina solo sonrío y guiño un ojo- Pues mi creatividad te hizo reír de nuevo- dijo comprensiva la rubia loca y Yaten solo ahí pudo parar de reír mirando a su rival, pero ahora amiga rubia, con mucha, mucha, a… actitud. Había dicho eso solo para ver sonreír a su amiga??.

Comprare un refresco para que te calmes- dijo Yaten para salir de la situación y se encamino hacia una tienda de bebidas y solo hay Mina pregunto divertida.

¿Que paso?- indago la rubia alocada.

Pues estaba con Darién, entonces salio de la nada Seiya y Hotaru, por supuesto que tuvimos que improvisar y terminamos delante de Darién y Taru- comento Serena rápidamente haciendo que Mina se tapara la boca a favor a sorpresa- imagínate que Taru no quiere ver en pintura a Seiya y Darién me busca- acoto ella con angustia, pues no sabia que hacer delante de su pelinegro, porque era suyo aunque el no lo sabe (^^)

Pues ya te encontró- susurro con una sonrisa.

Que…- pero entonces escucho la voz mas linda, tentadora, agradable y REAL en todo el mundo diciendo un sustantivo que nunca había dicho de manera conciente o públicamente…

_**Serena!-**_ exclamo con un poco de alteración en su voz había corrido desde aquel lugar tan alejado… y por ella, su corazón bombardeo con alegría y esperanza nuevamente, por lo que solo respondió azoradamente.

Darién...- el solo atino a abrazarle y ella atónita quedo.

El se arrepentirá luego- empezó a decir el pelinegro y separándose un poco de la rubia agrego- y ya no estarás para el, demuéstrame que eres Serena Tsukino, la chica que esta en un grupo de niñas geniales, inteligentes y por sobretodo… firmes que no se dejan montar ni la pata, ni el dedo, ni un puto vello de su barba porque se dan su Puesto- pidió con convicción- demuéstramelo ahora, Serena.

Serena juro que estaba en el cielo y por ella Mina le pellizco disimuladamente el brazo pues no se había perdido la escena y esperaba con ansias la suya, así que después del gesto se retiro un poco para ver a su querido Yaten con una ceja levantada en señal de incertidumbre por lo que solo recibió un apretón en la mano libre pues en la otra mantenía la lata de refresco y un susurro que decía "_déjalos solos"_ de la rubia alocada.

Mientras tanto Darién esperaba una respuesta de la absorta rubia contestona; pero ella ya no estaba en ningún lugar porque parte de su sueño se había realizado se había metido en el corazón de Darién y poseía un campo muy pero muy pequeño pero ya tenia ALGO que podía llamar **"SUYO"** dentro de el… se encontraba preocupado y un poco mas sensible a ese hombre frío de semanas atrás, el cachorro crecía de nuevo, pero como persona…

Que feliz se sentía en ese momento en cuando la había abrazado pidiéndole que demostrara lo que ella era y seria por el, aunque internamente ella amaba esa actitud tan arrogante y firme en contra de los hombres que se pasaban de listo y no valoraban a la mujer con la que estaban o se acostaban por sus hormonas… ella era, ella era…

Soy una mujer independiente- empezó y mirando a esas olas enfrente de ella, intuyó enrojecer pero aun así se abalanzo a los brazos de su "ex_cuñado" – claro que si, cachorro, no volveré con Seiya y tampoco llorare mas…- dijo cuando pudo despegarse del protector abrazo de su príncipe- pero ya no seré mas tu cuñada..- acoto triste y el solo sonrío pícaro.

Ahora eres mi amiga secreta- guiñando un ojo agrego- eres la mejor a miga y mi hermanita menor- dándole un beso en la frente sumo- ¿Cómo lo haces?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

¿El que?- respondió ella sin saber de que estaba hablando el pelinegro.

Jajajaja- se rió lindo, mi príncipe- sabias que eres una pequeña delincuente, cabeza de chorlito?- dijo y ella se asombro…

¿Porque?- pregunto con la mirada Serena y el solo respondió con voz suave y tersa.

Porque siempre y aunque nunca se dieran de cuenta te robas algo de las personas y lo haces únicamente tuyo- explico Darién sonriente y Seré atino a sonreír y cambiando mi mirada indague…

Que te robe a ti, cachorro?- pidió con voz coqueta sorprendiendo al chico que solo le dio un beso en la frente dejo zanjado el tema allí.

Vámonos que tu amiga, la escandalosa nos hace señas con la manos- y en efectividad, estaban impacientes ya.

Cuando se acercaron Darién y Serena, junto a Yaten y Mina estaban Taiky, Amy que no se soltaban de las manos ni por error; Raye y Nicolás, que estaban muy sonrientes; y por ultimo Lita y Jedaite que la tenia abrazada por los hombros y ella sonrojada pero muy a gusto estaba…

Sonó el teléfono de Serena era Seiya…

Alo!- respondió alejándose de los muchachos que estaban hablando muy animadamente.

_Serena, gracias a Dios me contestas, puedes ayudarme después de dejarme mal parado_- pidió como si fuera la única solución en el planeta.

Claro, estamos en frente de la rueda de la fortuna… Todos!- aclaro la chica.

_Maldición, y lo que me cuesta tener a Hotaru junto a mi, con todos allá no querrá verme jamás_- dijo el chico Chiba y Serena río un ratito- _Serena no es un chiste para mi es importante… CARAJO!!!- _expreso Seiya como si fuera la tercera guerra mundial.

Ok, ok,ok!- dijo Serena con burla en la voz- tráela contigo yo hablo con ella, te prometo hacer todo lo que esta en mi manos para solucionar tu situación- juro la rubia.

_Ok, nos vemos allá_- respondió el chico como oyendo el milagro y colgó.

Se acerco de nuevo al grupo y Mina ya los había puesto al tanto de lo sucedido; Todos estaban molestos pero sobretodo Raye que quería matar al renacuajo de Seiya a su alrededor tenia un aura maligna. Pero Darién solo sonreía por dentro, por fin Seiya había demostrado parte de lo que esa sangre Chiba le pertenecía. Serena dijo que venían en camino Seiya y Hotaru, y Raye saco un bate de béisbol de no se sabe donde para golpear al pequeño de los Chibas; pero gracias al esfuerzo de las chicas del grupo

(Lita, Mina "que se sentía doblemente culpable por la situación", Michiru y Amy) que la llevaron una tienda gitana para que se calmara viendo joyas antiguas.

hasta que llego el Tío Haruka con la grandiosa profesora Michiru, y preguntara porque se llevaban a Raye tan amarrada e histérica para el restaurante, nadie quiso contestar pero entonces Nicolás de boca floja soltó lo sucedido y fue el turno de Hulk emerger del cuerpo de ese piloto, entonces este saco una escopeta de un lugar imaginario porque nadie supo y empezó a decir sarta de insultos en contra del pequeño Seiya y como podían el grupo de chicos(específicamente Yaten, Taiki, Nicolás y Jedaite porque Darién no hizo nada) lo detuvieron amarrándolo por sus extremidades mientras lo llevaban chantajeado a un restaurante- bar.

Y ahora solo quedaban Darién, Serena y el crepúsculo…

Cabeza de Chorlito, que vas a hacer?- pregunto Darién Serio.

Pues ayudar a Seiya con su nuevo amor- respondió ella tranquilamente y el se sorprendió grandemente- no puedo atarlo a mi si realmente ama a otra chica con una pasión desbordada- explico ella caminando hacia el banco donde momentos anteriores estaban Mina y Yaten, se sentó y se dedico a mirar el cielo rojizo- obligarlo a estar junto a mi es igual a tener a un pájaro en jaula de oro- y en su analogía explico- queriendo ser libre y volar pero no poder por deber, pero yo tengo la llave para hacerlo feliz y lo hare- dijo con convicción y Darién solo se quedo viéndola asombrado, porque no había conocido a alguien tan _¿bueno?._

Darién… no se que te hicieron para que seas un chico casanova- empezó ella- pero nadie tiene la culpa de eso mas que tu y ella por no aclarar su situación- el pelinegro frunció el ceño- y _**ella **_supo que todo seria en vano para saber lo que quería- algo tuvo que ocurrir para que te volvieras lo que eres hoy, pero no pienso pedirte para que me lo digas, serás **tu** solito quien lo hagas y allí estaré como toda buena… hermanita para escucharte, mientras seré aun la amiga de los ambiguos hermanos Chiba- declaro ella y le sonrío un rato.

Cabeza de chorlito, eres una chica madura cuando te lo propones- dijo Darién y completo su frase con…- una chica de futuro, cualquier chico que se case contigo será el mas afortunado de todos y sino te hace feliz, yo lo golpeare- añadió con seriedad mientras la rubia reía.- es en serio, gatita.

Lo se, por eso lo tendré presente, Futuro doctor- le guiño el ojo y el se cruzo de brazos y se sitúo a su lado.

Futuro no, te diré un secreto- le dijo y ella asintió feliz- será algo entre tu y yo!- asintió varias veces de nuevo muy contenta el sonrío coqueto y dijo- la universidad me va a realizar un examen para comenzar las practicas pronto y en tal caso de realizarlas perfectamente entonces podré graduarme un semestre antes- explico el sonriente- pero debo estudiar mucho y aplicarme mucho mas en las practicas para poder ayudar a todas las personas posibles cuanto antes- expreso con mucha determinación y luego la miro convencido de que lo lograría- también le dieron un chance a Andrew y a Haruka, pero Haruka lo rechazo y Andrew aun lo piensa, yo ya tome mi decisión… **¿que te parece?-** ella le miro extasiada y el sintió un escalofrío recorrerle completo el cuerpo.

Me parece que es magnifico que quieras superarte y enfrentar todos los obstáculos que se te presente en tu carrera, aunque me parece que ese examen es solo para individuos muy dedicados al estudio y con notas mas altas que el promedio- añadió ella y el se asintió- Pues te felicito Cachorro, en hora buena, se que será el numero uno en todo y aquí no será la excepción- aclaro ella- espero ser la primera en saber que pasaste- dijo ella inconscientemente y el rió un poco.

Ahí vienen- fue lo que dijo cuando vio a su hermano jalando a la chica de cabello negro que lo golpeaba a la espalda mientras que lo insultaba.- vaya que tiene carácter la chica.

Y entonces Serena acoto- y no la conoces cuando se encapricha con algo- Darién la miro extrañado- es la prima de Amy y unas de mis mas grandes amigas- el abrió los ojos sorprendidos y Serena suspiro riendo- creo que _te conozco_ mas de lo que _**tu a mi**_- el la miro incrédulo pero no respondió nada.

Seiya llego al frente de Serena y Darién, con una Hotaru para nada contenta. La rubia pidió hablar de manera suave y comprensiva con Seiya y Hotaru soltándose del pequeño Chiba solo respondió agria…

Es tu **novio** has lo que quieras con el, jump!- Serena negó con la cabeza y Seiya solo suspiro mientras se alejaban de Darién y la pelinegra enfadada.

La única opción es contarle el plan y mi papel dentro de ella- empezó Seiya por primera vez serio- amo a Hotaru tanto como a la música y mas allá, no la quiero perder por nada y discúlpame Seré pero lo que menos quiero es saber que ella me odia y MUCHO menos por nuestro estupido e iluso plan- agrego con voz adolorida y Serena asintió con una sonrisa triste.

Primero, deja el pesimismo, este niño!- empezó ella queriéndole pasar un poco de su alegría habitual- en segunda, usted tranquilo que ella se enterara del plan en el momento indicado y este no lo es- el abrió la boca anonadado y Serena rió- además una mentira blanquísima tapara el tema en cuestión pero saldrás del juego conquista chicos- el pequeño Chiba bufo y se cruzo de brazos- y en tercera, discúlpame por hacerte sufrir tanto con Taru, no pensé que esto fuera a suceder y soy tan egoísta que pensé solo en mi y en Darién… Lo siento, Seiya- dijo inclinadote la rubia pero Seiya la levanto y le dio un gran abrazo.

Si tu no estuvieras en mi vida, seria de lo mas aburrida y por supuesto que no hubiera conocido a Taru- aclaro el chico quitándole las lagrimas a su querida amiga- pero en verdad que en el plan sigo, aunque mi hermano me odie luego- le guiño un ojo a la rubia que sonrío de nuevo- comencé contigo y terminare contigo- dijo convencido pero sonó a algo mas, a como si estuviera terminando la relación "ficticia"- pues mi relación de mentiritas no mas… en el plan sigo si Haruka me deja vivo- y tiritando de miedo sonrieron los dos abrazándose aun- Habla con Taru… si???????????- le pidió como borreguito asustado, su pucherito encogió mas aun el corazón de la rubia que solo suspiro con resignación y no sabiendo mas que hacer solo asintió dándole una minima esperanza al pelinegro.

Mientras dos pelinegros veían la escena con expectativas totalmente diferentes…

Darién de manera objetiva entendía el porque actuaba así, pero subjetivamente no solo la admiraba sino que ya la veía de manera diferente. Hotaru por su parte solo captaba todo aquello como una burla hacia su persona, Seiya lo que había hecho era jugar con ella y Serena, pues que se olvidase de ella y de todo con ella porque no estaría dispuesta a ser plato de segunda mesa… **JAMAS!!**

Los dos personajes vieron que la rubia se acercaba y se veía realmente triste. Darién suponiendo lo que sucedería se disculpo con Hotaru, que solo asintió y lo miro alejarse encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba su hermano pero pasando al lado de su amiga Seré susurro…

Suerte con la enana!- y siguió su camino con su soltura y seriedad habitual.

Serena asintió y siguió con paso firme, encontrándose con los ojos violetas llenas de furia y desilusión de su querida Taru, suspiro y la enfrento…

Hotaru, que quieres saber?- fue lo único que dijo.

La pelinegra se sentó en la banca y la rubia imito la acción suspirando de nuevo, sabia que muy pronto comenzaría la ronda de preguntas…

Es cierto que son novios?- empezó Hotaru mirando al frente.

Si…- Hotaru cerro los ojos rápidamente como queriendo olvidar lo que había escuchado recientemente- pero deberías cambiar ese son.. Por _éramos_…- comento Serena y la pelinegra la miro por el rabillo del ojo.

Y Desde cuando lo… _eran?-_ dijo ella con ironía y Serena sonrío pues esa ironía se la había enseñando ella.

Pues desde hace dos escasos meses…- respondió segura y sin temor la ojos claros.

¿Que?- exclamo sin poder evitarlo exaltada- es decir, desde la obra de teatro aquella…- pregunto ella y Serena asintió.- mentiroso!- dijo alzando un puño que temblaba por la impotencia de no dárselo al merecedor del mismo.

Hotaru, te voy a ser sincera-dijo viéndola enfurecerse mas- la relación entre Seiya y yo solo fue de mentiras- inicio la conversación- la verdad es que yo muero, asesino y delirio es por su hermano, Darién- confeso con ojos en forma de corazón.

El chico alto que estaba conmigo antes?- pregunto de nueva cuenta Hotaru sorprendida y Seré asintió- pues si, la verdad es muy guapo aunque no tanto como Se… ahhh como el imbecil que me gusta!- admitió ella señalándolo y Seiya trago grueso y Darién rió bajito.

Seiya mirándolo mal solo advirtió- deja que te enamores y yo me reiré también- su hermano mayor hizo una mueca y dejo una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

En verdad jugaste con las dos- dijo Darién contento- no soy el único casanova de la familia.- dijo mirándolo imponente- tendrás suerte si al menos quieran ser tus amigas.- concluyo mirando a las chicas.

Hermano, eres pesado cuando te lo propones!- le contesto el entre molesto y asustado.- además no me ayudes tanto- agrego mirándolo feo.

Darién le revolvió los cabellos como chico pequeño- por eso, lo digo por ayudarte!- le golpeo el brazo y se sentó en una banca alejada pero que daba una vista amplia a lo que sucedía. Seiya se quedo de pie como esperando algo que no sabia si llegaría o no!

Serena siguió explicando después de sonreír nerviosamente, Hotaru tenia el mismo carácter que tía Setsuna- en fin, Taru el solo me ayudo a llegar a su hermano y conocerlo un poco para saber si tenia chance o no con el- explico y Hotaru asintió- pues todos decían que el era un mujeriego de primera y no es mentira pero quería que me viera como una chica diferente y pues lo hace…- dijo ella bufando- me ve como una querida y gran hermanita menor- explico la rubia y Hotaru se tapo su boca por el asombro- así es mi linda Hotaru, pero a lo que iba era que tuvimos que fingir un corte delante de mi "ex cuñado", para que no notara la treta que teníamos montada Seiya y yo- expuso la chica- pero la verdad es que el te ama, de hecho es tanto así que me había dicho que termináramos en días anteriores pero estaba peleada con su hermano- mintió Serena con dificultad- y pensé que así culminaría también mis posibilidades con Darién… en fin, toda la culpa es mía, así que si quieres dejar de hablarle, golpear e insultar a alguien- dijo levantándose y agachándose en frente de su amiga- es a mi Hotaru- cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe pero nada llego, abrió los ojos y vio a una Hotaru con estrellitas en los ojos…

Eres genial Seré- exclamo lanzándosele encima cayendo juntas al suelo riéndose- y cuenta conmigo para conquistarle- dijo en un chillido que Serena acallo con una fuerte carcajada en un vano intento…

_A quien quieres conquistar cabeza de chorlito?-_ pensó curioso Darién levantando una ceja, mientras Seiya solo se golpeo la frente con la palma.

Tonta de Hotaru, el no se puede enterar- murmuro observando a su hermano y el gesto de su ceja- oh! Oh!, ya esta intrigado…

Hotaru, el no se puede enterar prométeme que guardaras el secreto- pidió secretamente Serena.

Claro!!!- asintió ella contenta de que todo fuera puro teatro- pero no uses mas a Seiya para tus trucos de arte ¿eh?- advirtió divertida la morena y la rubia guiño un ojo en aceptación.

Si quieres para redimirme podemos salir de compras mañana domingo- propuso como idea y Hotaru la abrazo más fuerte.

**SII!!!!-** grito como si fuera la gemela de la rubia que solo empezó a reír.

Bueno ahora te toca hablar con tu querido príncipe- dijo ella dándole un besito en la frente y a Taru le subieron los colores- hahaha!! Vaya que tu andas precoz, y a nosotros que se nos iba el tren ah!!- le dijo dándole con su dedo índice en la nariz y riendo se encaminaron hacia donde estaban Darién y Seiya.

Hotaru caminaba nerviosa y Seiya estaba ansioso y temeroso no sabia que podía pasar, cuando la estuvo de frente la rubia sonrío y les dio un besito a Seiya y a su querida amiga y retirándose de esa pequeña burbuja que se estaba formando alrededor de ellos solo pudo pensar en una palabra…

…"_SUERTE"…_

Darién- dijo Serena y el chico la siguió mirando con la ceja levantada- ¿que pasa, cachorro?- pregunto por el gesto, ya sabia que tenia lago en mente.

¿A quien quieres conquistar, cabeza de chorlito?- pregunto directamente.

Pues a ti- se le salio con sinceridad y Darién no hizo menos que sonreír con coquetería, ella sonrojándose al acto y riendo como loca agrego- jajajajajaja!! Como crees, quiero conquistar a un chico que desde hace mucho me gusta pero yo a el no le hago ni cosquillas- agrego contenta.

¿Y eso te contenta, gatita?- indago de nuevo no tragándose la felicidad de ella.

Pues no, pero… al mal tiempo buena cara- dijo sin resignarse con eso lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia delante para empezar a caminar- y dejemos a los tortolitos solos- Darién empezó a caminar pero pregunto de nuevo sin dejar el tema zanjado.

¿Lo conozco?...

Si- respondió tímidamente la rubia sin mirarlo.

Que te gusta de el?- pregunto de nuevo movido por la curiosidad, se dijo…

Que no me gusta de el, seria la pregunta- contesto riéndose de la respuesta.

Pues, que no te gusta de el?- propuso...

Pues que tiene corazón de condominio- explico ella en un suspiro- tiene vueltas locas a todas las chicas pero a mi no me gusta solo por su físico. sino que se que hay algo mas debajo y que no quiere mostrar al igual que…- pero el la interrumpió..

Que **Yo!**- termino el- te gustan las cosas difíciles no…- entendió por primera vez…

**Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va!**- aclaro ella otra vez- el sonrío por lo cierto de la frase y apretó la unión de nuevo.

Por eso eres difícil ¿no?- comprendió el y ella asintió pero agrego.

Y porque quiero que me valore que sepa que si me engaña perderá mas que a una mujer, porque un noviazgo es mas que eso, es sentirse bien con esa persona, estar feliz por las cosas buenas que le pasan aunque te atrase a ti mismo; es estar contento con un mensaje o una flor; por la canción que bailaron por error juntos…-explico ella con pasión y el la oía con devoción eso mismo quería el, pero nunca lo tendría- en fin, ese chico que me gusta no sabe que existo…- concluyo Serena.

Pues que tarado es...- dijo el y Serena sonrío.

Eso mismo dijo Haruka- dijo ella.

Pues que razón tiene, nadie puede ignorarte ni siquiera **Yo,** pues tu personalidad es llamativa, alegre, compresiva y pura- describió el y le dio una sensación de esperanza a Serena- aunque torpe, tonta, ingenua, llorona, caprichosa, etc…- dijo y ella le golpeo el hombro arrancando a reír- tranquila al final caerá ante ti…- dijo al fin un poco nervioso.

Jajaja, recuerda eso cachorro- fue la única respuesta de la chica que se soltó del agarre de manos y entro al restaurante donde estaban los chicos y chicas en una mesa discutiendo… Darién también entro pero con una duda…

… "_¿Quien era el chico de la cabeza de chorlito?"…_

Pues entonces apostemos- dijo Raye enfurecida pero con una sonrisa en el rostro de altivez- si te la das de machito, **ACEPTA EL RETO!!!-** reto a un malicioso y alterado Yaten.

¿Que quieres hacer?- fue la escueta y altanera respuesta del peliplateado.

Chicos, calma solo fue algo tonto- dijo Amy un poco asustada.

Deja Amy, que compruebe que es solo un hijito de papi y mami- agrego Raye con Maldad echándole mas leña al fuego.

¿Que quieres hacer?- repitió el peliplateado.

**¡¡¡KAREOKE!!!-** exclamo Mina a la mímica que estaba jugando con Lita y Jedaite desde hace rato.

**Bien!!-** respondieron Raye y Yaten al mismo tiempo- Lugar, fecha y hora- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El sábado que viene…- respondió Taiky Y Amy le miro feo- lo siento arandanito- fue lo que pudo decir en su defensa.

**OK!!-** repitieron de nuevo al unísono.

A las siete…- añadió Serena ajustándose a la discusión seguida de Darién.

**PERFECTO!!!-** exclamaron dándole de puños a la mesa.

Pues en el Crown colocaron un Karaoke así que se puede realizar allí- Pero Lita negó rotundamente a la idea de Darién y Jedaite la apoyo, Mina y Serena igual.

En **el "BLACK MOON",** al que siempre vamos- dijo Mina agregándose a la asamblea de peleas dirigidas por Raye y Yaten.

Me parece genial- dijo Raye con una voz de ultratumba.

Pues a mi me da igual- respondió a la mirada de Raye con otra igual.

Pues yo tengo sueño y me quiero ir- dijo Lita y Jedaite la abrazo.

Yo tengo que ir mañana a la casa de mi madre así que debemos madrugar linda- expuso el rubio.

Pues mañana debo Salí con mama, así que me voy con ustedes- se unió Mina y allí, tan solo allí, Yaten dejo la pelea visual con Raye a la que exclamo.

**GANE!!! SIIII!!!-** salto a los brazos de Nicolás mientras un Yaten incomodo respondió _"te deje ganar, niña"_- siiii, claro y yo soy Mina Aino… no?- debatió irónica y los dos aludidos brillaron por el silencio- en fin, nosotros también nos vamos verdad amor- dijo dándole un besito en cada mejilla a su moreno.

Si corazón, tengo un trasnocho que ni te cuento…- contesto bostezando, ella lo abrazo y se dirigieron a la salida.

Te llevo sirena?- dijo coqueto Haruka y Michiru se puso el dedo índice en su barbilla para pensarlo- vamos dime que siiii- pidió como niño chiquito.

Solo con una condición- Haruka sonrío con seducción y asintió- que te quedes a dormir- murmuro y el rubio solo contesto.

Pero no te dejare dormir, serás una estrella en total sentido- susurro con tal pasión y desenfreno que a Michiru solo le quedo aquella estela de ese temblor que paso por todas sus venas y mas allá…

Nos vamos- dijeron al unisolo la pareja, pero entonces miro a su querida sobrina- cariño con quien te vas?- entonces Darién se acerco.

Yo la llevo- dijo y Haruka abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Como es la cosa??- dijo el exaltado imaginándose a su Serena llorando como una magdalena por la culpa de Darién.

La llevare a casa, además Seiya y su chica vienen con nosotros no?- explico mirando a la rubia que asintió bostezando- vamos antes que tenga que cargarte- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Haruka miro el gesto como algo que estaba demás, así que acompañando a su amor le pidió de **Favor **que no se molestara si los acompañaba hasta el carro, Michiru asintió sin problemas- los acompaño hasta allá- dijo y Serena lo reprendió con la mirada.

No hay problema- contesto Darién sin retirar la mano del hombro de la rubia.

Nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Taiky mirando al objeto de su amor- ustedes también verdad?- dijo refiriéndose a Mina y Yaten que estaban mudos desde aquel comentario de la pelinegra, ellos asintieron también- pues entonces caminemos hacia el estacionamiento- propuso el castaño y así todos caminaron.

En el camino se encontraron Seiya y Hotaru muy juntitos y cuando llegaron al estacionamiento se repartieron de este modo entre los tres carros y la moto de Jedaite:

Darién, Serena, Mina, Seiya y Hotaru en su deportivo….

Taiky, Amy, Yaten, Raye y Nicolás en la limosina de la familia…

Haruka y Michiru en su Hummer….

Y por ultimo Lita y Jedaite en su moto plateado con tonalidades en azul totalmente moderna.

Cada quien se despidió con todos y por ultimo con la pareja:

Gracias por lo de hoy- empezó Mina y Yaten que miraba hacia otro lado sonrío imperceptiblemente a lo que respondió.

Tranquila Aino, todo fue en honor a la tregua amistosa de hoy- Y guiñándole un ojo se retiro deseándoles buenas noches…

Arrancaron en cada auto y en el primero dejaron primero a Hotaru que con un gran abrazo se despidió de Seiya. Luego a Mina que vivía solo a unas cuadras de la casa de Hotaru y por ultimo a Serena que le dio un beso en la mejilla a los dos hermanos y dándole las _"gracias"_ con doble sentido ( es decir, por haberla cuidado en la mañana y además por lo de hoy"; Darién solo sonrío ladinamente y le pico la nariz…

Se debe repetir ¿eh?- dijo y ella sonrío- ahora entra a casa que deben estar preocupados y debes dormir…- agrego como todo hermano mayor, Seiya solo soltó una carcajada y dijo.

Me parece que estabas hablando con la prima Telu- y siguió riéndose Serena se quedo intrigada.

Ella es la prima de la que te hable temprano- aclaro Darién viendo feo a Seiya- y tu, para que sepas, papa y mama están enojado porque no viniste a dormir.. Quieres que le digas el ¿porque?- añadió con maldad y Seiya no río mas- muy bien, hasta luego cabeza de chorlito.- dijo con voz de mando pero mirada comprensiva.

Hasta luego chicos…- me despedí con alegría….

_Fin del flash back_

_Pensamientos de Serena_

Aun puedo recordar la cara que me lanzo mi mama al ver que llegue en el carro de mi amor juvenil, como lo llamaba ella… su cara era, era tan picara y cómplice que no pude menos que carcajearme y hasta hoy sentada en esta silla y viendo a la luna estoy riéndome por lo bajo… y me pregunto ¿porque las mamas son tan alcahuetas?...

_Porque ellas pasaron por lo mismo!!_

Otra vez tu!- exclame mentalmente pero no hubo respuesta- bueno, debo dormir para mañana asistir al bendito pelea de karaoke, y allí hare lo posible por acercarme mas a Darién, porque se que lo que siento no solo un "enamoramiento juvenil" que es amor de verdad y amores como el primero no hay igual…- dije sin poder evitar las lagrimas- tengo un presentimiento sobre el karaoke y no se si es bueno o malo- hable conmigo misma reflexionando- será que… nahh!! Mente positiva, Serena, mente positiva… Darién no puede defraudarte de nuevo- y me lo quiero creer, pero la única que supo que quise instalarme ese pensamiento fue la luna, una de mis mejores amigas en dichas pero sobretodo en desdichas…

Solo espero sigas acompañándome en ellas porque pareciese que me entendieras…- susurre- ayy!! Bueno hasta mañana, me voy a dormir…

Y camine hasta el cómodo sofá, me arrope y pensando en la calidez de Darién en su mano cerré los ojos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todas las chicas se levantaron a las diez de la mañana ese sábado y cada una después de desayunar, coincidió en verse a la hora indicada en el Karaoke.

**Raye** en el camino, después de una buena noche entre chicas había decidido cual seria su venganza y que mejor que empezarla esa noche. Estaba pensando en ello cuando el chico que ocupaba su corazón salio de la nada con algunas bolsas de comida y ella lo vio y siguió de largo; el chico por su parte iba rogando desde ese momento detrás de ella perdones y disculpas a lo que ella solo respondió con… **la "IGNORANCIA"**

**Amy** iba pensando si participaba o no, hasta que vio a su querido arandanito en una esquina metido en una cabina telefónica, cuando de repente su teléfono empezó a sonar y acercándose a la cabina le sonrío, el chico colgó y se fueron a pasear un rato antes de ir a la cita del Karaoke.

**Mina** iba caminando de lo mas contenta y coqueta, hasta que vio al chico de sus sueños y pesadillas que también se detuvo para contestarle la mirada de arrogancia que la chica le daba por una de orgullo; ella sabiendo que el no se iba a disculpar siguió su camino y al pasar por el frente del chico quiso pensar que tal vez la tomaría del brazo para hablar como en las películas, pero a pesar de pasar lentamente por su frente el peliplateado no hizo nada para detenerla.. Desilusionada siguió caminando como si nada hasta llegar a su casa donde se derrumbo sin esperanzas... lo único que nunca supo fue que el chico alzo el brazo y se quedo así, estirado al aire sin terminar la acción que era… _detener a_ _su rubia "amiga"…_

**Serena** caminando con la flojera que la caracterizaba pero sin olvidar su sonrisa pues se sentía muy complacida por la sinceridad que aun había en su grupo de amigas, le llego un mensaje de Seiya en el que le daba las gracias y ella le contesto que le debía un gran abrazo y tres helados gigantes como pago, a lo que el chico respondió un efusivo sii!… continuo sin ningún apuro y llegando a su casa vio que estaba sola, un recado al lado del teléfono escrito por su madre que le decía que se había ido a visitar a su tía y volverían en la noche y lo mas importante que no llegara tarde…

**Lita **recogió y acomodo la casa, estaba terminando de cambiarlas sabanas llenas de comida por unas limpias cuando escucho abrirse la puerta era su amigo Jedaite que venia con su maletín y una cara trastonochada, ella le sonrío y el le dio un beso en la frente a modo de saludo, ella le dijo que la cama estaba lista y el asintió se cambio en el baño y cuando volvió escucho pasos en la cocina, el solo observo la cama se le hizo extremadamente apetecible así que se recostó, cuando Lita volvió con una bandeja de comida vio que su amigo estaba totalmente dormido, sonriendo dejo la bandeja en la mesa de noche y lo arropo… para luego continuar con la limpieza casera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las siete de la noche y Amy con su novio se encontraban al frente de un local llamado **"BLACK MOON".**

Al rato llego Yaten con Hotaru y Seiya que venían discutiendo efusivamente sobre la película nueva de Rurouni Kenshin…

Te digo que Kaoru es mejor que la tal Tomoe- dijo un Yaten encolerizado- además ella solo lo enamoro para poder traicionarlo, la muy descarada- dijo en total desacuerdo mientras que Seiya agarrado de manos con Hotaru que miraba alternativamente a Yaten y a su novio se mantenía callada.

Tomoe era mucho mas mujer que Kaoru- replico Seiya con fundamento.

Pero Kaoru esta viva y eso le da un **jaque mate** total a Tomoe que esta muerta- asevero Yaten.

Pero en su mente sigue viva- devolvió Seiya y Yaten se quedo callado por un momento- porque en el **OVA **en donde Enishi se lleva a Kaoru el pelea y aclara fervientemente que el siempre amara a Tomoe- explico el moreno con emoción.

Pero el fin es que Kenshin fue a buscar a Kaoru y el dijo eso para que Enishi comprendiera de que el aun se sentía culpable de su muerte- explico Yaten que no daba su brazo a torcer- además Kaoru es mucho mas humana que ese témpano de hielo llamado Tomoe y que me dices si su prometido no hubiese sido asesinado por Battousai ahhh??...- pero no le dio tiempo a responder porque se respondió el mismo- con quien se hubiese quedado Tomoe?? ¿Con Kenshin?- pregunto Yaten sarcástico y Seiya solo gruño.

Kaoru es solo una niña tonta y llorona que ruega por el amor de Kenshin como boba- exploto Seiya y Yaten sonrío, le encantaba hacer enojar a su amigo.

Pero Tomoe es una prostituta que solo sedujo a un chico para una venganza estupida, que luego no tuvo cimiento pues también se enamoro de ese asesino…- rebatió Yaten y Seiya solo gruño vencido- y puede que Kaoru sea todo lo que dices pero a la final ella siempre le fue fiel, contó con ella para y por todo, además es mucho mas hermosa y determinada que la regalada de Tomoe…- culmino el peliplateado totalmente satisfecho con su postulado… mientras que Seiya solo lo miro con ojos entrecerrados… se vengaría…

Se reunieron con Taiky y Amy que estaban tomados de la mano y luego de un saludo siguieron esperando a las chicas… Pronto llego Raye con Lita y Jedaite que luego de escuchar que irían a un Karaoke se unió para distraerse un rato.

Pronto Haruka y Michiru hicieron su aparición y preguntando por su querida sobrina solo obtuvo una respuesta **"aun no a llegado"…** pero entonces apareció la otra rubia en compañía de un moreno que también había sido invitado… era Nicolás…

Yaten observo la vestimenta de su querida rubia y no pudo quedar menos que maravillado, esa falda de tablones anaranjada con esa camisa negra y rayas del mismo color que la falda acompañados por esas sandalias de tacón mediano le hacían un gran favor porque solo realzaban mas esa cabellera dorada y ese brillo divertido en los ojos de ella, pero Mina solo lo miro con indiferencia y siguió charlando amenamente con Nicolás que se encontraba muy guapo con esa camisa beige y el pantalón negro.

Raye por su parte lo vio de los pies a la cabeza y volteo a hablar con Haruka y Michiru sobre el próximo campeonato automovilístico para ir apoyarlo haciendo que el moreno se enfadara por haberlo ignorado de nuevo y el que se tardo buscando una ropa que le hiciera ver bien…

Mas tarde Darién llego con su gran porte, enfundado con una camisa rosada manga larga que estaba arremangada haciéndolo lucir un aire enteramente juvenil, sus pantalones eran negros con zapatos que no eran formales, ni informales, en realidad el chico de ojos azulados estaba realmente guapo y todas las féminas del lugar volteaban o con el rabillo del ojo lo admiraban… No pareciendo menos un chico de cabellos dorados lo acompañaba ganándose suspiros cortados, era Andrew que se encontraba vestido con una camisa marrón y sus tres primeros botones abiertos mostrando algunos de sus escurridizos vellos pectorales y unos pantalones negros el estaba hablando con su mejor amigo sobre el examen que había presentado esa mañana temprano y los resultados que aspiraban a sacar…

Ya se encontraban la mayoría de los chicos reunidos solo faltaba la chica de los chonguitos y preocupado por ella llamaron a su teléfono pero no respondían, a su casa pero la madre dijo que ella ya no se encontraba allí…

Inténtalo otra vez, Mina- mando Haruka con voz alterada.

Ya lo hago… mandón- agrego en un susurro a voces que hizo que todos sonrieran y el aludido la mirara feo- alo Seré?- pregunto y la rubia contesto que iba en taxi que llegaría en 5 minutos…- OK, te esperamos…- colgó y le explico a todos lo dicho por su amiga.

Menos mal y se vino en taxi- dijo Haruka y Darién tuvo un recuerdo vago sobre unos maleantes y esa niña creativa, le tenia nuevas buenas sobre su pequeño secreto…

Un taxi blanco se estaciono en frente del grupo y se bajo una chica con sus típicos chongitos y una minifalda blanca con una camisa roja atada en la nuca con botas blancas de tacón mediano y una sonrisa en los labios…

Haruka sonrío y se aguanto las ganas de reprenderla por la vestimenta pero su novia lo miro con los brazos cruzados así que se abstuvo del movimiento… Las chicas la miraban contentas una de las estrategias era verse bien delante de los chicos y todas habían cumplido su cometido. Amy con unos pantalones cortos azul oscuro y una camisa blanca de tiras y encima un chaleco ajustado a su torso acompañado con sandalias blancas; Lita con un vestido verde ajustado que terminaba a mitad del muslo y sandalias negras de tacón bajo para no ser mas alta de lo que ya era. Los chicos se sorprendieron y la miraron con otros ojos, realmente tenían a una amiga muy hermosa… Pero Darién, tuvo algo que dentro de el retumbo, no sabia explicar el que, pero se sintió con ganas de golpear las caras de los babosos que estaban a su alrededor y miraban con cara de libidinosos a la pequeña rubia, aunque esa falda demostraba todo lo contrario y esa mirada que le enviaba indirectamente a_**… ¿el?**_ no, no puede ser ella era tan inocente y le gustaba otro chico que por idiota no atendía a los llamados desesperados de la cabeza de chorlito…

Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza- dijo golpeándose la cabeza suavemente y picando un ojo- Chicas se ven genial- agrego Serena viéndolas a todas.

Tú también te ves bien, Seré- dijo Lita, Serena sonrío y abrazo a su tío que le dio un besito en la cabeza.

Bueno ya llego Serena, entramos- dijo Raye y se colgó del brazo de Andrew y le guiño un ojo a Lita que miro a Jedaite en forma de ayuda y el solo le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla…

Entonces al Karaoke- exclamo Mina animada.

Apostemos entonces?- dijo Serena misteriosa.

Y que apostamos?- respondió Andrew con una sonrisa mientras veía a Lita que se sonrojaba y miraba a hacia otra dirección.

Ustedes solo síganme y ya verán en el Karaoke!- fue su escueta respuesta guiñando un ojo, mientras a todos les resbalaba una gota de sudor al lado tipo anime y al mismo tiempo les invadía la curiosidad.

Entraron se instalaron en el Karaoke mas amplio y principal donde habían otras mesas aladas y en la que se sentaban otras personas a ver como cantaban las personas, o mejor dicho a burlarse de las personas que venían a botar el estrés…

Lo haremos con publico- empezó Serena a decir y todos se quedaron pasmados- lo haremos en la central y nos dividiremos en equipos…- añadió con aire pícaro- chicas contra chicos- dijo divertida y a las chicas les gusto mientras que a los chicos les pareció interesante- de acuerdo?- todos asintieron.

Bien y que apostamos?- dijo Yaten entusiasmado por primera vez.

Discútanlo con su grupo- respondió Serena pero como sabia que algunos no participarían- entonces añadió- bien y quienes jugaran para las niñas- todas levantaron las manos menos una no muy convencida, Amy que se rindió y la levanto resignada- bien y en los chicos?- todos menos Nicolás y Darién levantaron la mano- pues como son dos lo que no entran en el equipo harán duetos con una persona del publico y eso le restara o sumara puntos a su equipo- entonces los chicos protestaron- convenzan al cachorro y a Nicolás…- después de tanto insistir y algunos sobornos se unieron al grupo no muy contento.

Okis, chicos y chicas ahora ahí que escoger lo que ustedes o nosotras haremos si perdemos…- ellos se reunieron de un lado y ellas del otro y dando alternativas solo la de Serena les convenció y ellos después de tanto pensar la unión de una idea de Darién y otra de Andrew hicieron la penitencia perfecta- ¿y bien?- pregunto Serena interesada.

Lo dejaremos a sorpresa!!- respondieron todos a la vez.

Nosotras también- dijeron al unisolo las féminas.

Bien Chicos, escojan al capitán de su grupo- volvió a decir Serena con autoridad y ellos de una vez escogieron a Darién que los vio perplejos y asintió desganado- bien y ustedes escogen a…

**TI!!!!!!!!!-** respondieron todas contentas señalándola y Serena se sonrojo y sonriendo feliz dijo que con gusto lo haría.

**BIEN!!-** dijo con mucha energía- ahora iremos los capitanes y hablaremos con el director para introducir los nombres a la maquina para que al azar pasemos uno por uno y el publico escoja quien gane- aclaro Serena quien se encamino con Darién a disgusto de Haruka que no pudo objetar nada.

Hola, cabeza de chorlito- saludo el moreno al momento ella sonrío y le dio un golpe en el hombro a modo de saludo- pegas duro ¿eh?, imagino que tu cabeza también por lo cabeza dura- y comenzó a reír mientras Serena le gritaba "patán".

Tonto- dijo al final teclearon los nombres en la maquina pagando por ella y dejándola libre para ellos gozar de una libertad vocal toda la noche, caminaron entre risas y tonterías hasta la mesa de nuevo y a través de una moneda se escogió quien comenzaría…

Bien, nosotras queremos cara- advirtió Serena emocionada ellos quedaron con sello se tiro al aire y cuando cayo se vio claramente un sello- comienzan ustedes!!-dijo Serena contenta.

Y las chicas gritaron!!!- **SIII!!! LOS COMIENZAN PIERDEN!!!!-** la gente alrededor empezó a acomodarse parecía que esta contienda se ponía buena, el conductor del Karaoke se alisto y salio al escenario.

Buenas noches damas y caballeros- comenzó el con voz ronca y agradable- mi nombre es Oishiro Tatsuya, pero me conocen como Ojos de Águila- y abrió grandemente sus ojos cafés al publico- porque nunca se me escapa nada compañeros… - todos empezaron a reír- en fin mi publico querido aquí hay dos grupos, uno de chicas y otros de chicos en una contienda sin igual..-todos aplaudieron emocionados-ya se escogió quien comenzara este duelo de sexos!!!- grito con fuerza que hizo que el publico pateara y aplaudiera con ganas de hacer mas ruido del normal- bien los primeros en comenzar es la raza superior, aquella que lleva la comida, que le gusta el partidito de futbol un viernes en la noche, el rock and roll y las mujeres pechugonas… estamos hablando de **LOS HOMBRES CARAJO!!!!!!!-** exclamo con gran animo el locutor y los hombres del lugar se levantaron de sus asientos para animar al equipo masculino, mientras las mujeres gritaban un "buuu"..

Serena miro feo a Darién y le deseo mala suerte como mala jugadora que era, Darién solo respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica de esas que le daba a las chicas que eran de una noche nada mas… ella se fue con sus amigas en este caso equipo y se sentó frente a el, que le enviaba mirada divertidas.

Bueno, el juego consiste en que una maquina elegirá al azar un participante de los dos bandos y también la canción que pondrá a bailar a los presentes- explico el locutor entretenido con las miradas de la pareja que estaba en el escenario- el joven que tengo a mi lado es el capitán del equipo masculino- Darién camino hasta el centro del escenario y desde la mesa de los caballeros y todos los hombres presentes gritaron y exclamaron también para el disgusto de las féminas que se habían tomado la apuesta mas que en serio…

Buenas noches compañeros, adorables damas- dijo el con un tono de voz ajustado al momento de los caballeros y por sobre mas al de las damas quienes suspiraron excitadas por el monumento de hombre- agradezco su entusiasmo y espero nos apoyen en las votaciones pues ustedes serán los jueces, muchas gracias por su atención- termino con una sonrisa de modelo de pasta de dientes y las mujeres gritaron dejando sordos a los hombres, mas que complacido a Darién y ha una furiosa Serena que las quería ahorcar a todas…

Bueno caballero y representante del símbolo masculino deberá bajar esa palanca roja que la que accionara la maquina señalando quienes Serán los primeros en participar- hablo emocionando al publico de nuevo- luego comenzaran los caballeros, por favor joven- dijo Ojo de águila y Darién bajo la palanca de la maquina para comenzar con la primera ronda y los primeros en salir fueron….

**¡¡¡¡ANDREW /// LITA!!!!**

Los aludidos abrieron grandemente los ojos y vieron a la maquina mientra esta escogía las canciones…

Ahh!! Se me olvidaba comentarles los cantantes tomaron la opción de canciones pop como punto central, pero pueden salir canciones pop- merengue; pop-rock; balada- pop; etc…- acoto el locutor apenado por su despistes.

Andrew se desespero mas porque el no conocía mucho de la música pop…Lita por su parte esperaba emocionada su canción, fuera cual fuera ella la tomaría sin rechistar… y el resultado fue:

**ANDREW:** **Smooth, de Rob Thomas and Santana.**

**LITA:**** En Tu Cruz Me Clavaste, de Chenoa.**

Por favor Andrew, suba al escenario- pidió Ojo de Águila emocionado, mientras que Andrew miro a Lita que solo bajo la cabeza y sintiéndose solo vio como su amigo sonreía malvado…

Me la pagaras Darién Chiba- le susurro a Darién, quien le empezó a hacer masajes en los hombros sabia que eso lo ponía tenso.

Tienes sangre española Andrew, así que amigo no hay nada que hacer en este asunto!- dijo Darién con voz de burla- vaya y mate el estrés de estos días!- lo empujo al escenario donde las chicas empezaron a gritar emocionadas y el sonrío galante para ellas...

Buenas noches, aquí voy con mi presentación- dijo y los solos de la guitarra empezaron a sonar haciendo que Andrew tomara un impulso en las caderas y moverlas inquietando mas a las chicas, mientras que Lita solo lo miraba con corazoncitos y Jedaite gruñía por lo bajo…

Viene un loco de segunda a mover las caderas y ya alardean…- dijo con arrogancia y un poco de envidia. (¬¬)

Y entonces el rubio empezó a cantar…

**Man it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun****!  
I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone,  
But you stay so cool…  
My Muñequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa,  
You're my reason for reason, the step in my groove!**

El hombre es caliente  
Como siete pulgadas del sol del mediodía!  
Te escucho susurrar y las palabras se funden con todos,  
Pero tu quedas tan bien…  
Mi muñequita, mi española Mona Lisa de Harlem,  
Tu eres mi razón para la razón, el paso en mi ranura!

_El paseaba las manos por el micrófono y le tiraba indirectas miradas a la castaña principalmente en la parte de muñequita…_

And **if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth…**

Y si Dijiste que esta vida no es lo suficientemente buena,  
Yo daría mi mundo para levantarte!  
Yo podría cambiar mi vida para satisfacer tu humor!  
Porque tú eres tan suave…

_Su voz sonaba fuertemente y las mujeres sudaba entre los brazos de sus parejas que por la sensualidad que destilaba el sonido y la voz ronca del rubio producía un movimiento afrodisíaco en el escenario que se contagiaba y las parejas amontonadas lo sentían recorriendo por toda su piel…_

**And it's like the ocean under the moon****,  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you!  
You got the kind of lovin' that could be so smooth,  
Give me your heart, Make it real, or else forget about it…!**

Y es como el océano bajo la luna,  
Bien es lo mismo como la emoción que tengo de ti!  
Tu tienes la clase de amor que podría ser tan suave,  
Dame tu corazón, hazlo real, o también olvídate de eso…

_Se inclino el cantante al grupo de mujeres que bailaban sensuales al frente de la tarima y Andrew retomaba en su mirada aquella libertad lujuriosa que antes desataba moños, sujetadores y botones de faldas pues, en ellas desataba las mas frenéticas pasiones ese momento se estaba volviendo muy erótico…_

**Well I'll tell you one thing****,  
If you would leave it be a crying shame…  
In every breath and every word,  
I hear your name calling me out…  
Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on your radio,  
You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow…  
****Turning you round and round…**

Bien te diré una cosa,  
Si te fueras sería muy lamentable…  
En cada respiro y cada palabra,  
Escucho tu nombre llamándome…  
Fuera del barrio, escuchas mi ritmo en la radio,  
Sientes el mundo volverse tan suave y lento…  
Volviéndose hacia ti más y más…

_El se divertía como desde hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia pero le hubiese gustado mas si ese baile erótico lo estuviese haciendo para ella… para esa castaña que lo miraba con ojos emocionados que no podían ser mas sinceros, por ello es que esa frase que continuaba se la dedicaba a ella… a Lita_

And **if you said this life ain't good enough,  
I would give my world to lift you up…  
I could change my life to better suit your mood,  
Cause you're so smooth…**

Si dijiste que esta vida no es lo suficientemente buena,  
Yo daría mi mundo para levantarte…  
Yo podría cambiar mi vida para satisfacer tu humor,  
Porque tú eres tan suave…

**  
****And it's like the ocean under the moon,  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin' that could be so smooth  
Give me your heart, Make it real, or else forget about it!**

Y es como el océano bajo la luna,  
Bien es lo mismo como la emoción que tengo de ti!  
Tu tienes la clase de amor que podría ser tan suave,  
Dame tu corazón, hazlo real, o también olvídate de eso…!

_Se paseaba por todo el espacio del escenario arrastrando con cada paso un erotismo que solo lo tendría un Dios, algunas solo con verlo se enamoraban de el, otras solo lo querían "estrenarlo" pero el ya tenia dueña y esa era esa linda castaña que estaba alterada… ver a otro Andrew que no era el calmado y paciente, sino al sexy, al apasionado y lujurioso era un sueño mojado hecho realidad… _

**And it's like the ocean under the moon****,  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you…  
You got the kind of lovin' that could be so smooth,  
Give me your heart, Make it real, or else forget about it!**

Y es como el océano bajo la luna,  
Bien es lo mismo como la emoción que tengo de ti!  
Tu tienes la clase de amor que podría ser tan suave,  
Dame tu corazón, hazlo real, o también olvídate de eso…!

_El rubio estaba sudado, con la camisa abierta, agitado y emocionado! estaba sacando todo lo guardado y no quería hacer menos que divertir y divertirse a todos en el local, pero también arreglar todo con la linda castaña…_

**or else forget about**** it!/** también olvídate de eso!

**or else forget about**** it!/** también olvídate de eso!

**Or**** else forget about it!/** también olvídate de eso!

_Estaba culminando la canción y esas parejas que bailaban con sensualidad ya se encontraban en pilares prodigándose unas caricias, que dentro del baile era más que insinuantes pero provocaban una sensación de no querer acabar con el sentimiento que trasmitía el rubio… _

**Give me your heart, Make it real****, or else forget about it!**

Dame tu corazón, hazlo real, o también olvídate de eso!

**or else forget about**** it!/** también olvídate de eso!

**or else forget about**** it! Oh! Ah! ****Oh!/** también olvídate de eso!

**or else forget about**** it! Oh! Ah! ****Oh!/** también olvídate de eso!

**or else forget about**** it! ****Oh! Ah! Oh!** también olvídate de eso!

_Andrew termino de cantar y se sentía satisfecho y liberado como si se fuera quitado un gran peso de encima.. Dio un breve y emocionado "gracias"; bajo del escenario donde fue alabado o simplemente estrechado contra sus compañeros masculinos quienes estaban muy complacidos con la participación… pero también fue tocado en partes delicadas como su redondo trasero haciéndolo saltar por el gesto…_

**FELICIDADES DREW!!!!!-** gritaron los chicos al tenerlo cerca para darle abrazos y coscorrones, cuando voltearon a ver las mesas de las chicas solo se encontraba Michiru con una sonrisa encantadora que solo Haruka pudo apreciar…

Y las muchachas- pregunto Seiya un poco contrariado.

Preparando a Lita- fue la escueta respuesta de Michiru y luego se escucho una voz en el escenario…

Bueno mi querido publico- empezó el locutor emocionado por la actuación anterior y como no, si esos besos de la chica de la barra eran muy apasionados- ahora presentaremos a las que nos hacen perder el sueño todas las noches, ha aquellas que nos atienden como uno de los mejores príncipes y nos aman como si fuéramos lo mejor cuando hacemos lo menos por ellas- aclaro el y todos los hombres asentían- aquí esta la capitana del grupo femenino, una dulzura edificada, señorita!!- pidió con delicadeza el hombre y ella se acerco al centro del escenario con calma y una sonrisa tímida que saco varios suspiros de los que se encontraban allí.

Buenas noches, querido publico, me llamo Serena y soy la capitana del equipo femenino, espero y nos apoyen mucho mas que al equipo masculino!- dijo y las mujeres entre publico saltaron en jubilo mientras que algunos de los hombres se habían pasado también al bando femenino, esa faceta de niña dulce encantaba y Haruka, también estaba comprado…- les presento a mi amiga Lita!!!!- concluyo alejándose del escenario dejando ver y escuchar una voz misteriosa…

**Quien quiere ser mi cruz??-** fue lo único que dijo la chica que estaba tapada con un sobretodo… la música casi árabe acompañados por los sonidos de la guitarra principiaron a sonar y ella empezó a cantar con voz apasionada…

_Sí, volverá a mentir lo sé!_

_Volverá a engañarme y,_

_Yo caeré en su trampa,_

_Dulce estafa que me encanta…_

Y soltando el sobretodo al mundo mostró su vestimenta nueva que era el de una odalisca en toda su extensión; su traje era verde con detalles en piedras color esmeralda, algunas perlas y por supuesto que su cadena que contenía moneda de color dorado!!...

_Sí, volverá a disimular,_

_Otra historia otro honoren su camisa;_

_Que disfraza y falsifica…_

Despego el micrófono del aquel sostengo y empezó a caminar con salto a lo largo del escenario sin despegar los ojos de todo aquel espacio que la rodeaba y en especial del hombre de sus sueños que se encontraba al lado su amable ángel, Jedaite…

_Y lo sé..._

_No puedo más, lo sé,_

_Pero a sus besos y a su cuerpo,_

_Yo me siento maniatada…_

_Y tal vez..._

_En un rincón, tal vez…_

_Quiera ceder y abandonar esta prisión,_

_Que me encadena a él…_

Y bajando del escenario camino por las primeras mesas en las que los chicos se alzaron en búsqueda de una cercanía mas cerrada a ella, entonces el locutor aprovechando la tomo de la cintura y ella la tambaleo vibrantemente hacia la derecha e izquierda de forma insistente y pegando su cuerpo mas al de el canto el coro…

_Debo dejarle,_

_Y no puedo evitarle..._

_Como un imán él me aleja y me atrae…_

_Debo dejarle y no puedo escaparme,_

_Tú eres mi karma y en tu cruz me clavaste, Yeah_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! En tu cruz me clavaste… Oh! Oh! _

_En tu cruz..._

Rozo sus caderas con Ojo de águila y lanzándole una mirada sugerente ella se alejo y volvió al escenario, dejando a dos rubios con ganas…

_Si atrapada estoy por él…_

_Capturada en su pasión que me desvela,_

_En esta sábanas de seda.._

_Si una lucha de poder!_

_Una guerra entre mi amor y mi paciencia,_

_Y en el centro mi conciencia…_

Y mientras cantaba no separaba la mirada de otro color verde que se encontraba sorprendido y entretenido con el comportamiento de la chica. Ella por su parte se inclinaba hacia delante y meneaba todo su cuerpo con gracia dándoles un toque sensual tímido que tenia a los chicos extasiados y gritando sin parar, mientras que las chicas trataban de imitar los movimientos bien hechos…

_Y lo sé…_

_No puedo más lo sé,_

_Pero a sus besos y a su cuerpo,_

_Yo me siento maniatada.._

_Y tal vez…_

_En un rincón tal vez…_

_Quiera ceder y abandonar esta prisión,_

_Que me encadena a él…_

Y Moviéndose mas rápido en el centro del escenario con todas las luces sobre ella pudo enseñarle a todos que ella no solo era una chica enamoradiza sino que sabia que era... una mujer con todo sus atributos bien puestos y bastantes desarrollados que solo lo podían negar los ciegos.. Mientras hacia los gestos de alejarse y volver a acercarse dio la vuelta y empezó a vibrar todo su cuerpo y su trasero se observo, bailo y se reconoció en ese pedazo del baile provocando unas cuantas erecciones…

_Debo dejarle,_

_Y no puedo evitarle…_

_Como un imán él me aleja y me atrae!_

_Debo dejarle y no puedo escaparme…_

_Tú eres mi karma y en tu cruz me clavaste, Yeah_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! En tu cruz me clavaste… Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_En tu cruz..._

La música reino sin ninguna palabra de la castaña pero arrullado por los gritos, silbidos y alabanzas de las chicas desde sus puestos pues lo estaba haciendo de maravilla, no solo eso se la estaba comiendo, los chicos no le podían quitar la mirada su baile era hipnótico y mas allá de conocerla se podía apreciar su poco esfuerzo en los movimientos porque eran naturales, con gracia y estilo, llenos de pasión y lujuria…

_Debo dejarle,_

_Y no puedo evitarle…_

_Como un imán él me aleja y me atrae,_

_Debo dejarle y no puedo escaparme…_

_Tú eres mi karma y en tu cruz me clavasteeee, Yeah!! ahhh_

Y dándole un especial a su querido rubio fijo la vista en el mientras decia las ultimas frases de la canción…

_En tu cruz me clavaste…_

_En tu cruz me clavaste…_

_Tú eres mi karma y en tu cruz me clavaste, Yeah!_

_Ohhh yeahh!!! En tu cruz me clavaste…_

Terminando con un guiño de ojo y la ovación de todos los hombres y mujeres que emocionados aplaudían y silbaban, por su parte Lita estaba roja como un tomate pero feliz había sacado una parte de sexy a relucir solo para llamar la atención del rubio que la tenia loca, pero no solo quería despertar la pasión, sino también el amor, algo le decía internamente que el sentía algo por ella que aun no le colocaba nombre y eso la emocionaba y le daba esperanzas para seguir avanzando conjuntamente en el plan…

Las chicas todas se movieron rápidamente hacia el escenario para abrazar a su amiga y llevarla de nuevo a la mesa sin que ningún abusador se propasara, cuando se instalaron de nuevo Andrew se levanto y dio dos paso cuando sucedió algo increíble o mejor dicho, inesperado…

Buenas noches- comenzó a decir la chica que hace poco había dejado caer la careta- Mi nombre es Reika Tashimura- se presento y añadió- quiero dedicarle una canción a **mi **novio Andrew Furuhata y así poder aclararle a la niñita que hace poquito canto que… **ESE HOMBRE ES MIO!!!-** exclamo con histeria y el publico empezó a gritar enfurecido por el ruido que producía la combinación del micrófono con la voz de ella. Y así comenzó el sonido de la música y con ella la tosca voz que imprimía en la canción…

**Cada camino que piso, me lleva hacia el  
****Ninguno de mis cinco sentidos, te olvida después  
Entre las cosas que hago, y las que digo  
Va siempre conmigo, es mi sombra fiel.**

No es ningún juego de niños, estar como estoy  
No como, no duermo, no vivo, pensando en su amor  
Siempre creí que los celos, eran un cuento  
y son el infierno, que arde sin control.

Andrew no lo podía creer, tanta desfachatez junta en una sola mujer… ella no cantaba solo hacia ruido. Toda la actuación y la reputación de Lita quedo en el olvido y por el suelo por la culpa de la de esta… esta… mujer! Pero el showsito se acabaría bien, bien y bien **PRONTO! **

**Quien me lo iba a decir  
Que también a mi me robaría la razón...**

Mio, ese hombre es mío,  
A medias pero mío, mío, mío.  
Para siempre mío,  
Ni te le acerques es mío.  
Con otra pero mío, mío, mío.  
Ese hombre es mío.

Mientras cantaba una Lita se encontraba en shock, no podía creer lo que había dicho la loca pedofila esa, sus ojos verdes se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas y sin poder evitarlo algunas personas la miraban a ella y a el con mala proyección, ella sintió una mano en su hombro que la saco de ese ensueño y vio que Serena estaba firme a su lado y que la miraba de manera tierna y así, solo así las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas…

**Soy una leona en celo dispuesta a luchar  
Con tal de defender lo que quiero, morir o matar  
La vida no vale nada, cuando a quien amas  
Va matando sueños, en tu corazón.**

Se que seria fe…

**DETENGAN ESTO!!-** grito un rubio con el micrófono en mano encima del escenario, Darién conociendo el carácter de su amigo se acerco al escenario por si la situación se salía de control- **QUIEN TE CREES AL VENIR AQUÍ Y DESPRESTIGIARNOS ASÍ A LITA Y A MI!!!-** le espeto Andrew a la chica, ya no la veía con amor, ni cariño todo eso había dado paso a una furia y desprecio- _**YA TE CANSASTES DE FOLLAR CON TODA LA UNIVERSIDAD**__- _grito de nuevo y la aludida dejo caer la mandíbula pero luego río perversamente y respondió.

Pues a 5 hombres más desde ese día que terminamos y en esta semana ya perdí la cuenta- el público grito un "buu" fuertísimo y Andrew sonrío malignamente.

Como verán publico una cualquiera que admite haber estado con _**"Muchos hombres"**_ en una semana no tiene el derecho a decir que una niñita va robarte algo que ya no **TIENES**- explico Drew y la mayoría se empezó a reír mientras que la castaña se enfurecía- en realidad tu no nos querías desprestigiar sino que querías buscar alguien a quien follarte _¿cierto?-_ los jóvenes que estaban en el local hicieron muecas y exclamaciones de asco- uyy!! Reika como que nadie quiere contagiarse de tu **NINFOMANIA!!-** la chica salio corriendo- ahh! Se me olvidaba, espero y uses condón!- le dijo con voz de burla- bueno mi gente, creo que es bueno que sigamos con el relajo, pero para no tener mayores problemas, la linda y amable señorita que canto con el traje de Odalisca es solo la mejor de todas las amigas, por ello me molesta tanta injusticia de parte de esa chica que no merece ni siquiera nuestra atención- Darién le hizo una seña y le dijo algo en el oído- para volver al juego de sexos el local nos brindara una RONDA de bebidas gratuitas… - todos exclamaron complacidos- **ASÍ QUE A BEBER!!!**- bajo del escenario aun molesto pero sintiendo que lo observaban levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos agradecidos y un poco decepcionados el asintió sonriente respondiéndole pero le tiro un beso que el aire entrego, el lo atrapo y lo coloco en su corazón para luego levantar la mirada y no ser correspondido, porque su amiga castaña ya no estaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reika caminaba con mucha rabia, iba hastiada del rubio, como había sido capaz de dejarla tan mal parada en frente de todos, se las cobraría y bien caro, esa niña seria su punto principal de venganza…

Iba tan enfundada en su rabia que no escucho los paso de un rubio que la detuvo por el codo y la llevo a rastras hasta un callejón oscuro en el que la empotro sin ninguna delicadeza contra la pared mientras con la otra mano sacaba de su bolsillo una caja de cigarros se colocaba uno en sus labios y otro en los de la castaña que a regañadientes lo acepto, prendió los dos con un encendedor y...

Que fue eso de allá adentro?- pregunto con voz seria dando la primera calada y tirándoselo en la cara a la per.. dida que tenia en frente.

Solo fue una visita para sacar el estrés- dijo inocentemente la estupida castaña y ella suspiro el aire del cigarro- además que yo sepa tu no estuviste incluido en el paquete, solo Andrew y _la taradita_ esa fue a los único que nombre, Jeda- pronuncio con un poco de sensualidad en la voz que al futuro abogado se le hizo repugnante y tirando un golpe a la pared cerca de su cara agrego con mirada asesina que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que diría en los próximos instantes no era una advertencia, sino una amenaza…

Aléjate de ella- fue lo único que dijo el rubio con voz siniestra en plena oscuridad, ella aspiro su cigarrillo y lo miro entrecerrando sus ojos.

**Tu** no eres quien para exigirme algo a mi!- respondió ella altanera.

Aléjate de Lita, Reika y mas te vale que sea pronto porque sino… no respondo de lo que haga- susurro acercándose a ella con la palabra peligro en sus ojos- si la vuelvo a ver llorar por tu culpa… no será 2 años de cárcel los que volverás a pasar en prisión!- rugió escupiéndole el rostro a la mal nacida, mientras ella abría sus ojos grandemente y el se alejaba sin dejar de mirarla fijamente- Aléjate… de ella!- volvió a decir molesto antes de cruzar y salir del callejón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena bajo la palanca con algo de indecisión y a su lado Darién que no se despegaba de ella, algo que a la rubia le hacia tener mas esperanzas que no eran mas que meras ilusiones porque hasta ahora su querido príncipe solo pensaba en ella como una amiga mas…

En fin, ella meneo la cabeza en forma negativa llamando la atención del pelinegro que la observo de forma risueña no era mas que una cría, pero una cría con ganas de crecer rápido por el chico que amaba o por lo menos esa era su teoría y de nuevo surgió esa pregunta… _**¿Quién era el chico?...**_

Los resultados que la maquina arroja son…- comenzó el locutor con gracia que levanto unas cuantas risas en todo el local- **YATEN Y MINAAAAAA!!!-** grito con gran entusiasmo, haciendo saltar al publico de la impaciencia los aludidos solo sonrieron.

Yaten con una sonrisa por que haría lo mejor posible y ganaría esa apuesta hiciera lo que hiciera y Mina porque lucharía contra Yaten y ella daría mas de lo que el conocía, porque algo que tenia a su favor era… **"QUE NO TENIA VERGÜENZA"**

Y entonces saltaron a la vista las canciones que debían cantar…

**YATEN:**** Metrosexual de Amandititita.**

**MINA:**** Yo no fui de Pedro Fernández.**

Suban pues!!!!- dijo el locutor con humor, al parecer el chico era serio y algo frustrado, en cambio la chica es desinhibida y alocada, hacían muy buenas parejas… Pero los aludidos se miraron atolondrados y luego gritaron al unísono la palabra que surgió de sus mentes sin aviso, mientras cada grupo se reía con ganas, muchas ganas por las canciones que cantarían cada uno de sus integrantes…

**¿¿¿¿QUE????**

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_Holaaaaa!! Como están corazones, yo por mi parte bien aunque se que algunas o todas me quieren matar por estar tan atrasada con la actualización del cap, lo cierto es amiga que olviden las ganas asesinas que me tienen y espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo que vaya que fue largo, no quiero muchas quejas pues tuvo 53 PAGINAS!! Un record Vaya que sii!!_

_Retomando lo del capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero y me comente de ello; jajajaja pues Serena y Mina están castradas en esas dos semanas sin vacaciones por flojas en estudio, pero al menos Serena tiene a un salvador esperemos y tome conciencia de eso y se aplique, aunque al parecer la escritora(ósea YO) tienes unos planes diferentes…_

_Por su parte Raye concluyo su relación con Nicolás y este tiene como ganitas de recuperarla de nuevo, pero la pelinegra tienes deseos de venganzas antes de volver a poder lo aceptar.. Que será eso que tendrá en mente y que fue alentado por Serena Tsukino…_

_Hotaru y Amy están de suerte tienen a su querido amor al lado aunque con algunos sacrificios, aunque que cosa no la tiene, en fin veremos que ocurrirá con ellos y ellas en el próximo cap, que aspiro a subir pronto…_

_Seiya y Serena terminaron y lo peor o mejor fue que delante del verdadero amor de la rubia, que contrariedades traerá esto… o traerá buenas miradas por parte del futuro medico..??_

_Mina esta peleada actualmente con su querido rubio veremos quien baja la guardia primero o se resbala primero??; Lita esta feliz con su amigo Jedaite pero ella quiere al chico del Crown, con la actuación en el Karaoke le habrá querido decir algo?? _

_Bueno creo que estuvo bien para ser el capitulo 9, estuvo divertido, formal, vengativo, risueño, atractivo, compartido, musical, enfrentado y hasta quisieron, apuesto a que si, estar en ese bendito club de Karaokes y ver las situaciones, jajajajaja, lo Mina y Yaten promete señoras!!!! Jajajaja_

_Por otro lado quisiera decirles que me DISCULPEN por el lenguaje obsceno que use en el cap pero era necesario mis niñas, tratare de no volverlo a usar tan fuerte!! ^^ _

**Ahora quiero que participen en algo, y es sobre que GRUPO quieren que gane la PELEA DE SEXOS!! Y por supuesto que reto quieren imponerles a los chicos o chicas en el caso de perder… **

_CREO QUE ESTOY REDIMIENDOME POR LA TARDANZA Y ESPERO SUS EXPECTATIVAS, IDEAS Y PARTICPACION EN EL FIC… POR FAVOR CHICAS NO ME DJEEN CON LAS GANAS DE SABER LO QUE QUISIERAN EN EL FIC!!!_

**Comencemos con mi parte favorita!! Las respuestas a los rw:**

paty garcia: hola mi querida paty!! Pues gracias mi niña jajaja hice lo posible para que se notara lo divertida que podría ser nuestra rubia loca, solo espero y este cap también te guste!!! Te mando muchos besos y abrazos!! Te leo próximamente!!!

sailor lady: hola mi corazón de melón!!! Pues imagínate en este cap, como estuvo nuestro querido rubio, pues muy muy vengativo, jajajaja pues si la sátira de Reika se quiere meter con la agradable de Lita pero mira que Jedaite y Drew la dejaron mas allá de su sitio, jump!; jajajaja pues Mina y Yaten de pelea en pelea no salen amiga, veremos que ocurre en este próximo cap!; Pues Amy ahora es la única que tiene un bonito pronostico en cambio Raye se le volvió todo negro!!; Hotaru y Seiya están juntos gracias a Serena, jajajaja pues si yo creo que tienes razón, pero quise dejar la duda del comportamiento de Darién para la próxima porque ahorita seria como mucha información; yo también te quiero muchote amiga, aquí esta el capitulo que tanto ansiabas y te había prometido espero y te guste linda! Jajajaja!! Besitos de patilla! Hahahaha y las calorías se bajan así que tranquila corazón, coma lo que pueda!! Te leo aquí y en el msn!! Cuídate!!

liebende Lesung: hola linda!! Me dejaste fría por lo que me escribiste! si necesitas algo para volver a inscribirte y yo te lo puedo facilitar avísame!!!; jajajaja menos mal y te gusta las personalidades de cada uno de mis personajes ^^!! Y es cierto eso de enamorarse y amar, son dos asuntos que pueden o no ir de la mano… aun sigues pensando que Nicolás es un tremendo mango amiga?? Jajajja no lo creo; Mina jajajaja siempre a sido una **sex bom** hahaha y lo de Yaten es pura faceta ahora me dirás que piensas de lo que ocurrió con ellos dos y sus pelea en el escenario jajajaja; Seiya pues ya no estará muy incluido en el plan por el recién rompimiento esperemos y se comporte con Taru; jajajaja amiga, como crees que te voy a decir si la cambio o no, no puedo! Perdóname linda pero ese es un secreto que sabrás solo a la final…Serena jjajajajaja la que me dio risa fuiste tu con ese comentario tan chistoso jajajaja siempre me haces reír jajajaja gracias por tus comentarios tan agradables. Lita aun esta a tiempo de escoger a cual de los dos galanes puede tener, aunque a los dos ya los tiene en la mano; jajajajaja gracias por tu comentario tan divino, espero y este cap te guste también, te mando besos y abrazos!! MUAK!!

Patty Ramirez de Chiba: hola amigota que bueno que el cap anterior te encanto ese es la idea mi linda, jajajaja Yaten siempre esta mas sexy solo que nunca lo hago resaltar, jajajajaja pues que quieres que te diga un Darién vanidoso y arrogante así y todo yo quiero uno jajajaja buee amigota deje el mal comportamiento de Darién para el próximo cap, así que tranquila que aun esta comportándose bien jeje! Te mando un beso gigante y espero te guste este cap, que estuvo bien largo, te mando un beso gigante muak!!!! Te leo en este cap y en el msn, a ver si te conectas linda!!!

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt: hola queri8da que tal todo!! Gracias por esos piropos tan bonitos del cap!! Jajajaja pues siii!! Peor tranquila que en el cap siguiente se va a portar mal de nuevo!! Jajajaja amiga creo que estas contando los pollitos antes de que nazcan y créeme que así no vale! Aun faltan para que las parejas se declaren y bueno lo mejor es el final!! Hahahaha que bien que te impresionara la pareja de Seiya! Que te pareció el rompimiento de Seiya y Serena!??? Comenta sobre eso…; pues la actuación de Andrew particularmente en este cap me dejo encantandaa!! Así que espero tu rw en este cap!! Besitos y abrazos! Muakk!!

anyreth: hola mi niña!!! Jajajaja pues exactamente como lo dijiste lamentablemente no todas pueden estar con quien quisieran pero el tiempo y la autora lo decidirá!; espero te haya agradado la participación de Andrew en el concurso de sexos!!, Jedaite por su parte es una cuchitura hermosa, o por lo menos hasta que lo sacan de su casillas como Reika lo hizo!; supones muy bien eso era lo que ella no quería pero a la final siempre llama la atención en todo, aunque siempre alguien pone una piedra para retrasa el momento y en este fue Yaten; Raye y Amy en el cap anterior iban bien, pero la autora es mala y puso a Raye en plan de venganza!; jajajaja esa pregunta de "**quien cambio a Serena"** será contestada muyyy al final de la historia!!; jajjajajaja en conclusión me dices **¿QUE QUIERES AL DARIEN CHIBA DE MI HISTORIA??** Jajajaja que fino que te guste su personalidad amiga!! GRACIAS!!! Pues ya sabes lo que sucedió con este trío de locos que no saben que quien!! Se encontraron terminaron y además… te lo dejo a tu opinión!! ESPERO TU RW! Y espero con grandes expectativas que te encante este capitulo que a pesar de estar retardado, sea de tu agrado!! Nos leemos en la próxima!! Besos y abrazos!! Muakk!

emeraude serenity: hola mi corazón!! Espero que te recuperes pronto y te deseo lo mejor de planeta!! Hablando del fic, pues si nuestro Darién se disculpo pero pronto se portara mal de nuevo!! Gracias mi amor! Nos vemos en el próximo cap! Besitos y abrazos! Te leo en este cap!! Muakk!

blacklaide: holaaa!! Aquí esta lo prometido espero y te agrade linda! Hahahaha escribes tan bonito del fic que la que me da ganas de reír y llorar eres tu, cada vez que leo tus comentarios eres una cuchitura!! Muaak!! Te deseo mil de cosas buenas!! Cuídate mucho! Besitos y abrazos! Nos leemos en este cap! Okis!! ^^ Sayonara!

lucecita moon: HOLA LINDA!!! BIENVENIDAA!! Jajajaja a mi también me agrada su cambio de orgullosos a dóciles pero solo por momentos por que los dos son patanes!! Jajajaja y Lita ya tiene parte y parte de estos dos rubios a su lado así que ahora le tocara a ella por cual decidirse! JAJAJAJA GRACIASS!! Eres un sol y luna juntos linda! Porque escribes tanta cosas lindas que me siento con mas ganas de escribir!! Bueno aquí esta el cap! Espero y te agrade y dejes tu lindo cometario!! Besos y abrazos para ti!!! Muakkk!

sandy-serena: Hoola Honey!!! Gracias por apoyarme tanto en mi historia linda! Eres mas cuchi que un osito de felpa!! Jajajaja bueno que quieres que te diga con respecto a Darién, todo se da poco a poco y bueno con respecto a su pasado todo se da lentamente y cuando menos lo esperes su pasado saldrá en el cap!! Jajajaja fuiste la única que se dio cuenta de que Reika estuvo en la cárcel.. Jajajaja pues si! Y Jedaite defiende a nuestra castaña con uñas y leyes jajajajaja mientras que Andrew tuvo que defender su ego de macho y en frente de todos!! Pues Amy esta feliz por ¿AHORA? No te sorprendas tanto cuando ocurra algo y Puff! Se esfume su felicidad!! Jajajaja pues ahí esta lo que le hice a Raye y a Serena le vendrá su parte cruda en el próximo cap! ESO NO LO DUDESS!! Jajajaja pues el pacto duro bien poco, porque como dije antes cuando las cosas van bien dentro de dos personas orgullosas siempre hay una que vierte las cosas difíciles y ese en este momento fue YATEN!!Jajajaja me encanta el misterio y la intriga y si te tengo así entonces me encanta mas aun el escribir y dejarte fría y entusiasmada para el próximo cap!!! Jajaja pues aquí aparecen la pareja que tanto querías leer, así que complacida! Espero que te guste mucho mucho este cap! Y me dejes tu grandioso rw que siempre me alegran el día , tarde o velada!! ^^ Jajajajaja te quiero mucho!! Besitos y abrazos!! Ahhh!! Y PORTATE MAL!! Jajajajajajaja ^^ muakk!

**Gracias por sus comentarios son muy importantes y gratos para MI! **

_Adelantos del próximo capitulo:_

_**Puedo hacerte llegar al orgasmo solo!... con mis ojos y unas piadosas y apasionadas palabras…- pronuncio con voz aterciopeladamente provocativa mientras pasaba sus dedos por todo el contorno corporal del cuerpo tembloroso de la chica, haciendo que el chico sonriera internamente…**_

_**N-no te-e Cre-eo- tartamudeo la chica como pudo y el sonrío felizmente por ser pinchado por el aura del reto… de nuevo…**_

_**Eso ya lo veremos, querida…- mientras le regalaba una mirada significativa a sus redondeados senos que parecían manos estrujándolos sin piedad…**_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

_**Hola Rubeus- dijo la rubia eufórica y el se acerco contento, mientras oji-azul veía la escena con mala cara y el desazón corriendo por sus venas, sin poder decir nada por la pelea que había tenido anteriormente- menos mal que llegaste, pensé que a tiempo no llegarías para cantar conmigo!- y ella dándole un abrazo emotivo el correspondió contento, pero al separarse no quedo conforme así que se acerco a la rubia un poco mas.**_

_**Por ti, Mi Reina, haría mas que llegar a tiempo…- y no dándole tiempo a contestar la beso efusivamente, mientras Serena se quedaba plantada y con los ojos abiertos… Darién por su parte tenia los puños bien cerrados y sus ojos destilando un veneno llamado…¿Celos?**_

_**Pero celos de ¿¿que???... Por la atención de la rubia ó por la rubia en si? **_

_¡¡Averígüenlo en el próximo CAPITULO!!_

_**Solo me queda decir que…**_

_**Risas, abrazos y buuuu… serán bien recibidos!**_

_**Se despide su amiga:**_

_**Amary-san!!**_


	10. ¡PROVOCAME! Parte 1

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

N/T: Quiero aclarar que las narraciones las hacen los mismos personajes! Eso era todo prosigan con el cap mis queridas amigas! ^^

**Capitulo 10: **_**¡PROVOCAME! Parte I**_

A mi no me hables!- dijo Amy molesta al ver la canallada de su novio, este por su parte estaba exhausto de tantas veces que pedía perdón en esa noche.

Amy, ya no se cuantas veces te lo he dicho- empezó el sobandose las sienes ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza, pero su celosa novia no quería entender- el que **YO **no fui quien lo propicio…

mmmm… pero tampoco te despegabas de esa… lagartona!- respondió ella viendo a la estupida esa que le había dado el beso a su novio, pero lo que mas rabia dio fue que el no se separo del "incomodo" ósculo.

Amy, eso… eso, no es cierto!- aclaro un poco rojo rascándose la nuca, la verdad, el beso fue excitante.

Si tanto te gustan las de su tipo que haces conmigo…- dijo la peliazul dolida pues, la rubia esbelta casi despampanante con la que se había besado en comparación a ella, parecía menos que minoría…en eso el la observo con amor, pero ella... Ya no estaba…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Lita, ¡podemos hablar?- pidió Andrew con seriedad, la chica que se había acercado a la barra lo miro con algo de pena.

En este momento no puedo, pero en cuanto salgamos del local, lo haremos si no te molesta...- respondió ella con una cara seria aunque por dentro saltaba de alegría.

El asintió de regreso- Ok, me parece genial, que podamos aclarar lo ocurrido en tu departamento y… otras cosas…- acoto colorado pero ella lo miro sin entender- Ya lo sabrás- le dijo con misterio y despidiéndose con un sonoro beso en la mejilla que dejo a una niña de nuevo ilusionada.

Lo espero con ansias, amor…- respondió entre tanta bulla.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

¿Qué?- dijo Mina cuestionándose el porque debía hacerlo con el tarado ese- bueno, es mejor así le dejo bien claro ¡**QUIEN TIENE MAS TALENTO!-** dijo en voz alta para que el aludido la viese con rabia.

Quien soy yo para quitarte tus esperanzas vanas- respondió Yaten con cara enojada pero Mina sonrió y respondió.

Uy, me parece que escuche un zumbido, de seguro son los cajones del estéreo- dejando con la mandíbula abierta ha Yaten que la cerro inmediatamente.

Bueno, suban los aludidos, a ver, ¿quien lo hará primero?- dijo Ojo de Águila que veía las chispas en esta pareja.

**EL/ ELLA**- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo dejando frito al pobre conductor del karaoke.

Porque debo comenzar yo primero, viejito- reclamo Mina con una rabia intensa hacia el idiota ese.- tal vez deberías hacerlo pronto por si te da el PATA TUSS… jejejeje- empezó a reírse malévolamente.

Y porqué lo haría yo, barbie descerebrada- respondió este con una vena latiéndole- deberías hacerlo tu, por si acaso se te olvida la letra- añadió con antipatía sabiendo que esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

Uy…. Te vas a enterar- dijo ella queriéndose abalanzarse sobre el, este ni pestaño cuando Serena tomo de la mano a Mina deteniéndola antes de que le pudiera tocar un cabello.

Amiga, mejor piensa en lo que puedes hacer ganándole aquí en el canto- Mina se le quedo viendo y entonces sonrió.

Darien hablaba con Yaten para que saliera de eso de una vez pero la voz de Mina salió primero- **Yo, lo haré primero...** Ya que no le tengo miedo a los retos…- aclaro ella dándole a entender a Yaten que no le tenía miedo, y se escuchaba un fuerte "OHH" del público, ella se dio media vuelta para prepararse.

¿Que le paso… a esa loca..?- se preguntaba Yaten deslocado por la fuerza con la que Mina se enfrentaba a el.

Bueno ahora le presentamos a….la sexy, la encantadora, la única y espectaculaaaaaar… MINA!- dijo Ojo de Águila encantado por el derroche de encanto de esa chica, vaya que era muy linda si ya no tuviera compromiso vaya que saldría con ella…

Gracias publico- dijo al escuchar los aplausos- Y ahora a CANTAR!- expreso con emoción mientras comenzaba a sonar la música mexicana haciendo que ella moviera sus caderas de un lado a otro. Y mirando a Yaten con fiereza y una sonrisa matadora, comenzó a cantar con voz dulce:

_Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí_

_Manda a todos a volar _

_Y diles que yo no fui…_

La gente se empezó a agrupar alrededor del escenario aplaudiendo con ganas por la actuación graciosa de la chica, y es que no era para menos pues la chica se movía y hacia gestos graciosos y candentes, que por demás eran atrayentes.

_Yo te lo juro que yo no fui_

_Son puros cuentos de por ahí_

_A mi me dicen _

_El yo lo vi_

_YO te lo juro que yo no fui…_

**Y AHORA UN REMIX**- grito con ganas y entonces cambiando la música comenzó un ritmo más movido:

_Arrasando con la vida,_

_Cosechando la alegría,_

_No hay obstáculo que me impida,_

_Disfrutar de un nuevo día,_

_Arrasando con lo bueno,_

_Desechando todo lo malo,_

_No hay oscuridad que cubra,_

_Esta luz que en mi deslumbra._

A MOVER EL ESQUELETOS CHICOS!- cambiando el ritmo se volvió uno más pop:

_Ahora MINA te va a enseñar_

_Un pasito nuevo pa' bailar_

_Vamos todos:1, 2_

_1, 2, 3._

_Todos para abajo,_

_Todos para arriba,_

_Bien agarraditos,_

_Manito con manito_

_Dando un golpecito._

_1,2,3_

_Todos para abajo_

_1,2,3_

_Todos para arriba_

_1,2,3_

_Manito con manito_

_1,2,3_

_Dando un golpecito_

_Venga! 1,2,3_

La gente reía y acompañaba a Mina con los gestos y pasitos de baile que ella había inventado hasta Seiya y Andrew los trataban de hacer para risas de Haruka y Nicolás. Pero Yaten solo veía el compás de esas piernas acompañado de esa sonrisa resplandeciente y la baba de los imbéciles esos que intentaban montarse en la tarima para tocar a _**SU**_ barbie…

**¿UN MOMENTO?**

DIJE _**MI **_BARBIE…?. Vaya que estoy grave de a cabeza, de cuando acá ella es algo mió, para que yo diga eso… para eso recordé, lo que había sucedido un día, antes y no pude contener las ganas de morderme la lengua por la gran estupidez que le había dicho a la pobre barbie… ni tampoco lo que había hecho poco después… sacándolo de sus cavilaciones escucho la voz de Mina que decía.

Y eso me recuerda que Todo tiene un final y por eso terminamos con la frase más genial de mi canción- y cantando la última estrofa de su canción termino… Ojo de Águila aprovecho la situación para tomarla de la cintura, cosa que a Mina le desagrado un poco, y dejándose lo en claro lo empujo, un peliplateado que miraba la situación con malos pensamientos sonrió con gusto cuando lo lanzo al piso:

_**YO NO FUI!**_

Bajo del escenario contenta de su actuación, hasta que vio al objeto de su desilusión- ahora las porquerías caminan- dijo para provocarlo y vaya que lo logro.

No sabia que hacías tan bien el papel de payaso, para la fiestas de mis hijos te llamare, pues solo haces el ridículo- Dijo el rompiendo la tranquilidad de Mina y buscando lo que no se le había perdido.

Mmm, me imagino que si me das tu aprobación es porque sabes lo que es el "ridículo"- puntualizo Mina y Yaten solo entrecerró los ojos- me lo imagino, pobre de ti tres años atrás, haciendo de perrito faldero- dijo Mina mirándose las uñas pero entonces sintió unas manos en sus brazos que le apretaban con fuerza mientras esos ojos verdes altaneros se habían vuelto un huracán de furia y todo hacia la rubia, si, lo admitía, le daba miedo.

Repite lo que dijiste, Aino- dijo Yaten, y Mina supo que si quería hacerlo enfadar, pues tenia un puesto seguro de trabajo en esa empresa, pues lo había hecho y… con creces- **REPITELO!-** Volvió a gritar y a Mina con miedo le respondió.

No lo haré…- dijo mirándolo con pena y temor- y sabes ¿porque?- lo incito mientras un apretón mas fuerte le dio a entender que siguiera- porque lo escuchaste muy bien, y sabes porque mas…- el unió su frente con la de ella y ese movimiento le dio incentivo para continuar- Porque esa chica que te volvió frió y repulsivo con las personas, se llama Paola- El le apretó mas sus brazos mientras su boca se volvía una línea y cuando iba a contestar ella se quejo por el dolor…- me haces daño, idiota!- grito ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

….- solo silencio quedo mientras la soltaba y ella se abrazaba los brazos- "_no más del que me hiciste a mi"- murmuro mentalmente-_ y retirándose de la pelea verbal, dejo el puesto vacante para otra persona, pero en Mina solo dejo un mal sabor de boca y de… _corazón._

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Bueno, cabeza de Chorlito- comenzó Darien a decir cuando Mina bajo del escenario- tu amiga vaya que si es… mmm… elocuente- dijo como si encontrara la palabra perfecta y Serena lo miraba arrebatada, la verdad que el la tenia vuelta nada.

Pues así somos todas, Mina es la elocuente y la más alegre de las cinco- empezó a explicar, Serena contenta de sus amistades- mientras, Raye es la más gruñona pero tiene un record en esfuerzo pues es muy perseverante, en cambio Amy es la mas pasiva, inteligente pero seria de todas; por otro lado esta Lita, es la mas sensible de las tres aunque tiene un carácter y fuerza de los mil demonios, lo mejor es no hacerla enojar- dijo Serena en juego pero Darien capto el mensaje.

Ok, tomare en cuenta tu consejo sobre el hulk- así comenzaron los dos a reír- Te tengo una buena noticia…- dijo como acordándose de algo muy importante y ella paro de reír.

Bueno, pues venga, suéltela!- dijo incitándolo a hacerlo el se agacho y le susurro al oído lo que habían hablado ese día en el parque- ¿en serio?- dijo mientras se quedaba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, el asintió con una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia- **kya!-** grito ella con la emoción a flor de piel y de ese mismo momento salto hacia el, enredando las piernas en su cintura mientras seguía saltando encima de el y el inconciente o concientemente la abrazaba también, daba giros con ella, pues esa gran oportunidad la había alcanzado y sobradamente, había mucha motivación…

No lo puedo creer!- decía entre la emoción Serena y entonces en un impulso tomo el rostro de Darien que sonreía sinceramente después de tanto tiempo- te lo dije, eres el numero uno de todo Japón, por eso _**te quiero!-**_ soltó Serena entre toda esa emoción y cuando Darien lo escucho se paralizo, su corazón latió mas rápido, mucho mas rápido que cuando se habían montando en aquella atracción del parque de Diversiones, ella siguió en su mundo de alegrías y palabras de albricias mientras que el pelinegro solo se quedo estático recibiendo las caricias suaves de Serena.

Coff coff- se escucho y cuando los dos voltearon se encontraron con un Haruka de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- Serena Tsukino Tenou, se puede saber que haces montada como un mono encima del tronco de Darien.

En ese momento Serena se ubico en espacio y tiempo, se vio montada con las piernas cruzadas en el vientre de Darien, con sus brazos enrollados alrededor del cuello de su pelinegro, sus manos en el cabello de su Príncipe y si fuera poco.. La cara de Darien estaba súper mega ultra cerca de la suya y con sonrisa ladina incluida…

**LO SIENTO!-** fue lo que exclamo toda roja mientras empezaba a bajarse de Darien y este se reía de la cara de Haruka que tenia una vena latiéndole y de la rubia cabeza de Chorlito que botaba humo por todos los orificio a la vista y no paraba de agacharse disculpándose.

No hay problema, fue el momento de emoción o… es otra cosa?- Serena solo se rió sarcásticamente y se cruzo de brazos haciendo un mohín- entenderé eso como un si- dijo Darien metiéndole mas el dedo en la llaga.

Quisieras tú, cachorro- Darien rió por la indirecta y Haruka exploto.

SERENA!- ella se coloco como militar y lo miro con pena, mientras Darien estaba atento- se puede saber que estabas haciendo encima de _**MI**_ amigo- dijo volviendo su vista hacia Darien que le pico un ojo, enfureciendo mas al rubio- si vuelves hacer eso…- Y Darien le guiño de nuevo el ojo en búsqueda de pelea pero Haruka ya estaba en búsqueda de su escopeta imaginaria para volarle la ínfulas de galán al idiota de _"su amigo" _para con su sobrina.

Bueno que crees tu que pasa, tío lindo y precioso- comenzó Serena tratando de comprar a su tío pero este solo levanto una ceja cuando sintió que su sobrina le jalaba los cachetes- hay solo felicitaba a Darien por haber entrado oficialmente a realizar las practicas en la clínica mas prestigiosa del estado- indico Serena con una sonrisa para luego añadirle emoción- pues paso el examen con la nota mas alta- dijo saltando de nuevo y Darien volvía a sonreír, cosa que no le agrado a Haruka pero quiso comprobar algo.

Mmm… entonces Darien, que hacías tu con las manos sobre _**MI **_princesita- el se encogió los hombros y respondió como si nada.

Solo correspondía a mis felicitaciones, ¿cierto, Cabeza de Chorlito?- Serena asintió y se sonrojo recordando lo pasado.

Disculpa Darien, no quise ser tan impulsiva- volvió a decir Serena apenada sobandose la cabeza y guiñándole un ojo mientras sacaba la lengua apenada.

Si te vuelves a disculpar, me voy a sentir mal- dijo con carita de borreguito y Serena sonrió dándole un coscorrón- eso duele, salvaje.- añadió y ella inflo los cachetes.

Pero Haruka suspiro- bueno, eres tan impulsiva como aquella vez que se salio del auto en plena autopista porque había un gatito que iba a ser atropellado; o aquella vez que en plena fiesta familiar le piso los píes a su querido tío porque le dije que había una cucaracha o aquella en la que…- Serena le piso de nuevo un pie- auchhhh!- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Aprende a guardar tus comentarios, viejo- Haruka rió.

A ti también te gusta un viejo- contrarresto con juego, Serena se empezó a reír nerviosa mientras Darien prestaba atención- En fin, dejémosla hasta allí, ¿te parece sobrina?-ella asintió nerviosa de la venganza de su tío, la verdad, le tenia miedo.

Bueno buscare algunas bebidas- excuso Serena a los hombres que la acompañaban para luego salir corriendo.

Cuando Serena se alejo, Haruka hablo- no quiero que Serena sea una de tus conquistas- advirtió con voz y rostro serio- ella es una chica diferente y lo sabes- Darien solo lo observo- ella debe vivir a su paso y como ella quiera, con chicos de su edad como lo hicimos nosotros, si quieres ser su amigo por mi esta bien porque te aprecio, pero…- dijo guardando un poco de silencio- a ella la adoro es una parte muy importante en mi vida y la defenderé de cualquier persona así, sea de ti…- Darien trago grueso y Haruka sonrió luego- sigamos a lo que vinimos hoy, a divertirnos- brindándole su mano, pero Darien la rechazo.

Creo que esperare a Serena- negaba con la cabeza y respondió sintiendo que hacia lo correcto, aunque aun no entendía el porque.

Fui claro, con lo que dije hace unos instantes, ¿no?- Darien asintió- ¿entonces?- indago seguro de una cosa.

Ella también es importante para mí, porque es como la hermana que no tuve- defendió el, mientras que Haruka se reía internamente de Darien y se retiro sin añadir mas, ya había corroborado su teoría…

"_**Serena era una suertuda"**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

En serio, Hotaru- le decía Seiya mientras se reía- Yo era un llorón de pequeño, mi hermano siempre salía a defenderme de todos los niños y en especial de mi prima Telu- comentaba Seiya mientras su ahora novia se reía y le jalaba un cachete.

Como me hubiera gustado haberte conocido en esos momentos- su novio sonrió y le pico la nariz- sabes que odio que me piques la narizota que tengo- el encogió los hombros con una mueca que era realmente una sonrisa.

Detesto que me estires los cachetes- ella lo dejo de hacer y Seiya la abrazo.

Me encantan tus abrazos- comento ella y el la apretó mas fuerte.

Lo se- respondió engreído y ella se separo dándole un golpe en el hombro- ¡oye!; eso duele..- mientras se reía empezó a repartir besos en todo el rostro de la chica.

¡Tonto!- expresaba mientras se reía- deja ya de darme mimos- pidió ella y entonces el se detuvo.

¿Porque debo parar?- pregunto curioso por el hecho de que ella no quisiera sus cosquillas.

¿Porque?- dijo ella de nuevo- pues porque luego me acostumbro y después no vas a querer hacerme mimos, porque te vas a aburrir de mí, ya que soy muy niña- dijo ella con voz pesarosa pero Seiya, tomándola desprevenida, la beso con ímpetu mientras la sentaba en sus piernas y la tomaba posesivamente de su cintura.

Cuando el aire empezaba a faltar la soltó y pego su frente a la de ella- _**NUNCA, **__nunca_ mas vuelvas a decir lo que acabo de oír…- empezó a decir con mirada seria dándole miedo a Hotaru- En la vida podré cansarme de ti, porque sinceramente _**TE AMO**_- y dándole un beso corto acoto- no me gusta que dudes del respeto y del amor que por ti siento…

Hotaru lo observo con amor- yo también _te amo!-_ el la volvió a besar.

Mas te vale- respondió sonrojado antes de retornar a besarla con una sonrisa en los labios.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

"_Creo que la cabeza de chorlito se esta tardando_"- pensó Darien un poco contrariado después de 15 minutos esperando a que volviera y ni señales de ella- _"mmm, será que huyo por la retaguardia y no piensa volver..."-_ estaba pensando en ello cuando le tocaron el hombro y se encontró con un par de ojos cafés, ahh, era bonita y la mirada que le ofrecía daba entender de que ya habían estado _juntos_- hola, preciosa- saludo coqueto a lo que la chica se sonrojo.

Hola, Darien…- respondió ella con voz tímida aunque su mirada expresaba lo contrario, volvemos a lo mismo…_** UNA FACIL!**_

Vaya, vaya cariño no sabia si nos volveríamos a encontrar y parece que estaba previsto en nosotros el volver a vernos…- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante que a ella la dejo sin habla- cariño, ¿como has estado?- dijo acercándose a ella mientras la chica de ojos cafés se quedaba estática, por lo que Darien aprovecho y dio un beso cerca de sus labios para volverla mas frágil a su imagen- ohh, que hermosa te has vuelto- aun no se acordaba de que lugar la había conocido…. Pero siguió con el papel de galán- ¿como te va en el trabajo?.

Ella trago grueso y luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio respondió- Pues la verdad es que el despacho me tiene atareada y vine acompañada de unas amigas del edificio para saborear lo que se llama libertad….- siguió hablando pero fue entonces que recordó, ella es la secretaria de su padre, tenia 25 años y exageraba mucho en la cama con sus gemidos, la verdad ya no le parecía tan bonita, solo era una chica fácil, tan solo dos días después de dirigirle la palabra y ya la tenia en su cama dando alaridos de placer que según el, sonaban muy… recargados…

Ahh, ya sabes como son los negocios- termino ella diciendo mientras Darien la había ignorado por completo, así que solo sonrió para evitar responderle- y tu que haces aquí?- quien era ella para preguntarle a el de _**su **_vida personal.

Tengo mejores planes en vez de hablar de mi vida, linda…- respondió el mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y acercaba su rostro ella toda roja asintió- ¿los aceptarías sin saberlos?- pregunto un poco perturbado de su frescura, ella volvió a asentir y con ello volvió a recalcar que era solo _una fácil mas…_

Ok, porque no vamos a un lugar mas… mmm.. ¿Privado?- inquirió el con una sonrisa perversa que a ella le gusto y tomando confianza le tomo del brazo, cosa que no le sorprendió a el pelinegro… total era una regalada…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Hola Raye- dijo el moreno nervioso por la mirada de ella al voltear.

Hablamos pronto, Raye- dijo Jedaite que se encontraba con la pelinegra hasta hace pocos instantes. Ella asintió y el rubio se retiro riendo quedito, la pareja más dispareja se enfrentaría en estos momentos.

¿Que quieres?- pregunto molesta y áspera, el no se sorprendió con ello, pero tampoco quería que las situaciones quedaran de ese modo.- habla rápido que no tengo tiempo para hablar con TRAIDORES!- aclaro ella aun resentida y el asintió.

Seré breve para no incomodarte- dijo serio, ella se sorprendió de notarlo tan directo al tratar el tema- te pido perdón, disculpas o como quieras llamarle al no haber ido contigo al restaurante o como quieras que se llame en donde trabaja Petzite- comenzó el y Raye se cruzo de brazos decidida a no perdonarle tan fácil- la verdad es que no fui ese día contigo por varias razones, de una vez te aclaro que no es la principal por la que peleamos y ahora estamos aquí molestos cada uno por sus razones- ella levanto un ceja en interrogante- si… estoy muy molesto con tus celos y desconfianza porque en una prueba y por no complacerte terminaste algo que fue muy difícil de aceptar y comenzar- agrego el y Raye empezó a sentirse mal- no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal, la verdad es que no entiendo como es posible que me creas capaz de serte infiel, aunque espero realmente que no me odies- reflexiono masajeándose las sienes, la pelinegra se sonrojo- te adoro, Raye, por Dios que no te miento- ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos sorprendida y el continuo con su confesión- pero no entiendo esos celos sin razón, quiero que volvamos y pronto porque mis brazos añoran tu cuerpo y mis labios tus candidos y apasionantes besos- su cara se torno roja y la de Raye de un indescifrable color- pero hasta que tu no confíes en mi, solo seremos… amigos…- se acerco a ella, con sus dos manos tomo el rostro angelical de esa chica impulsiva- hasta entonces…- dijo acercándose a su rostro lentamente a Raye se aguaron los ojos y al sentir la respiración del moreno cerca cerro los ojos dejando salir esas lagrimas de rabia en contra de si misma- …haré lo posible para que te enamores, me ames y confíes plenamente en mi… Raye Hino, te haré mi esposa, serás la madre de mis hijos, la mujer de mis días y noches, serás… la mujer de mi vida…- dándole un casto beso en los labios, para pegar un momento las frente y luego separarse rápidamente, dejando a una Raye doblegada y sin ganas de estar allí..

_**Yo, **_también quiero serlo… Nicolás- respondió con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

¿eh?- dijo una rubia con dos refrescos en medio de unas de las mesas- pensé que Haruka y Darien estarían aquí…- dijo con mohín mientras inflaba los cachetes- mou, y ahora que hago con los refrescos se van a calentar..- Paso unos de los trabajadores del local y entonces le pregunto aun chico que trabajaba en la barra- ¿disculpa?- el se volteo a verla y se quedo sorprendido de lo linda que era la rubia- no has visto de casualidad a dos chicos altos uno rubio y de pose agresiva; y el otro pelinegro con ojos de mar, porte de deportista, cuerpo de dios griego y sonrisa arrebatadora- al chico le salio una gran gota, se notaba a leguas que le gustaba el chico pelinegro.

¿Conoces sus nombres?- ella lo miro un poco desdeñosa y el sonrió, era guapo el chico.

Haruka y Darien- el chico chasqueo la lengua como si se acordara.

El rubio agresivo se fue a la mesa de la noche- dijo señalando la mesa de sus amigos, Serena asintió sonriendo por lo de "agresivo"- y el pelinegro se fue con una chica por allí- dijo señalando el lado opuesto del local.

Gracias- dijo guiñándole el ojo y comenzando la carrera en búsqueda de su pelinegro, sin darse cuenta que dejaba con la palabra en la boca a un chico..

Wao... Que linda…- fue solo un suspiro, un momento pero su corazón latía tan aprisa.- _**"Espero volverla a ver…"- **_fue su único pensamiento antes de seguir atendiendo.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Hola…- saludo un chico a la joven de pelo corto que se bebía su refresco pausadamente pues de la rabia quedaba la tristeza, volteo a ver a ese chico que la saludaba y se sorprendió de ver a Richard.

**¿TU?-** exclamo un poquitiquito sorprendida- ¿que haces aquí?- el la miro de soslayo y pidió un refresco también.

¿No puedo venir a divertirme también?- ella se sonrojo y el sonrió de lado, le encantaba Amy y su faceta sonrojada- Vine con mi Banda y aquí trabaja uno de nuestros integrantes- explico el para tomar un sorbo de su refresco, volvió a mirar a su objeto de amor no correspondido- y ¿tu queridísimo novio? No me digas que se pelearon tan rápido- ella volteo el rostro rápidamente y entonces Richard se burlo- eso se llama tener poco interés, ¿no?- cuestiono y Amy solo agachó la mirada- nahh, mejor ni me creas tal vez solo estoy dolido y mis comentarios son hirientes- suspiro y ella lo volteo a ver- tranquila Amy no hay rencor, para mi seguirás siendo esa chica de kinder que se comía la plastilina de Mina- Amy se sonrojo de nuevo.

**¡MENTIROSO!**- exclamo con pena y el comenzó a reír- si eres malo- completo ella con una sonrisa apenada y las mejillas de color.

Ahhh, llamemos a Mina entonces, y veras que no solo son palabras- respondió atrevido y a partir de allí comenzaron una contienda de preguntas y respuestas que eran vistas por otro castaño, que cerro los puños con fuerza y se alejo de la escena, la verdad, estaba demasiado celoso, frustrado, desilusionado… pero todo eso..

_**Lo había propiciado EL…**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Me quiero ir…- dijeron cuatro individuos, que se conocían como Yaten, Taiky, Nicolás y Andrew; cada uno con una meta diferente en común. Haruka miro al cuarteto mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

La noche es joven caballeros, tan rápido se quieren ir- dijo sin inmutarse ni soltarle la mano a su novia- mmm.. ¿Cual es el motivo, situación o circunstancia que los empuje a ello?- los chicos no dijeron nada pero giraron a verla mesa de las chicas donde Mina, Raye, Amy con un Richard muy junto a ella y una Lita abrazada a Jedaite fue lo único que tuvo que observar Haruka para toser y evitar la risa que asomaba en su garganta- lo siento chicos, solucionen sus problemas de faldas no es justo para los otros que no han cantado- el cuarteto empezó a caminar hacia la salida encogiéndose de hombros- vaya, vaya, me imaginaba que eran cobardes pero a tal extremo, CHICAS, miren al cuarteto este de perdedores, ya huyen porque tienen pena…- dijo con sarcasmos, uniéndose Seiya y Hotaru al combo empezaron a reírse del grupo.

Sabíamos que ganaríamos- dijo un Mina meneándose el cabello dejando a un Yaten con los puños cerrados del enojo.

Si, pensé que nos darían mas pelea, pero sino aguantan entonces sigan caminando.. jajajaja- dijo Lita apegándose mas a Jedaite que se rió por el comentario feroz, haciendo que Andrew levantara una ceja en duda y cuestionando el acto se cruzo de brazos.

Que vergüenza me dan, si me preguntan hoy no los conozco- dijo Seiya riéndose de sus amigos que lo miraban con mucha cólera.

Bueno, bueno- comenzó Raye- déjenlos correr no ven que casi no aguantan el estar recibiendo halagos- así comenzó la risa del año en el grupo mientras que el cuarteto solo respiro furioso y volteo a ver a Haruka que ahora abrazaba a su novia.

**¡NOS QUEDAMOS!**- exclamaron al unísono y se tiraron de mala gana al sofá, mientras los otros seguían riendo por la reciente acción de los chicos.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

En un pasillo que era sumamente oscuro y que llevaba hacia la parte trasera del local se podía apreciar como dos figuras estaban sumamente juntas.

Por F-Favor, j-jamás podrás hacerlo- dijo ella con una confianza tambaleante, el sonrió con picardía, ella no sabia en lo que se metía.

Puedo hacerte llegar al orgasmo solo!... con mis ojos y unas piadosas y apasionadas palabras…- pronuncio con voz aterciopeladamente provocativa mientras pasaba sus dedos por todo el contorno corporal del cuerpo tembloroso de la chica, haciendo que el chico sonriera internamente…

N-no te-e Cre-eo- tartamudeo la chica como pudo y el sonrío felizmente por ser pinchado por el aura del reto… de nuevo…

Eso ya lo veremos, querida…- mientras le regalaba una mirada significativa a sus redondeados senos que parecían manos estrujándolos sin piedad…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Por aquí me dijo el chico que había pasado Darien, pero esta sumamente oscuro- señalaba una Serena cohibida por todo ese manto negro que ensombrecía el pasillo- uy! Parece el pasillo por donde Drácula sale y se lleva a las jóvenes bellas, esbeltas y candidas como…. **¡Yo!**- grito como percatándose de algo que no sabia- oh Dios, Ohh Dios… YO aun soy muy joven para morir, tengo que enamorar a Darien, luego casarme, tener muchos, muchos hijos con el y luego de ello envejecer y por supuesto que no puede faltar **"PEDER MI VIRGINIDAD CON EL"**- exclamo, para caminar de un lado a otro en el pequeño pasillo mientras se comía las pocas uñas que tenia, tratando de calmarse se arrodillo un poco, para relajarse y pensar en algo de que la salvase de encontrarse con Drácula, se levanto cansada de estar en cuclillas y boto a su vez los refrescos que ya se encontraban calientes- Una cruz de plata – pensó como si fuera lo mas lógico, pero en su mente sonó un "bee" como aquellos que suenan en los programas de tv, el dicho sonidito lo hacia pepegrillo para indicarle que no tenia una necesitada cruz; entonces paso al otro objeto- Estacas…- "bee" sonó de nuevo frustrando de a poco a la rubia que se empezaba a quedar calva del susto- ok, por ultimo ajo…- se registro los bolsillos y se encontró con unos aros de cebolla rebosados- Uff, con esto me salvo, esto debe de gustarle al vampiro ese, así mientras el los saborea yo podré huir(obviando que los vampiros chupan sangre)- dijo mientras en su mente se paseaban esas posibilidades y se imaginaba huyendo en su imagen chibi- jejejeje me encanta mi imagen chibi, me veo tan monaaaa…- exclamo feliz y entonces escucho una risa no muy lejana.

Creo que te encontré… Darien!- susurro para sorprenderlo, pero todo sucedió al revés….

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Darien, por favor deja de torturarme- pidió ella con voz de clemencia y piedad, pero el sonrió y negó con su dedo índice mientras lo bajaba sin tocar sus pechos.

Imagínate esos pechos contra la pared fría y sólida mientras mis manos van estrujando lentamente tus prodigiosas nalgas y mmmm…- dijo pasándose la lengua por sus finos labios mientras brotaba de los labios de la chica un gemido- tus caderas al compás que yo coordine se van moviendo al mismo tiempo que con mi voz voy sugiriendo cosas mas perversas y divertidas que con solo decírtelas harán que te excites mas y mas hasta que no puedas aguantarte en tus dos piernas, cariño…- pronuncio con voz baja mientras que el viento pasaba por el lado de ella revelando la verdad de sus palabras.

Ella se encontraba pegada de frente a la pared sosteniéndose con las manos mientras Darien sonreía a mas no poder, por la fuerza que sin querer imprimía en chicas débiles como ella, la verdad estaba extasiado con esa farsa que había montado con ella, pero empezaba a aburrirse…

Y entonces- aplico un poco de presión en su voz para que saliera ronca- nos encontramos en un delirio de pasión y locura pues tu ya estas próxima a llegar a la cúspide de un paraíso mientras yo…- se le hicieron los ojos pequeños de lo incomodo que se había vuelto la situación- yo…

Tu sigues embistiendo ya que no terminas- siguió una voz dulcemente apagada- mientras ella disfruta cada vez mas con cada aporte de tu parte pues sabe que solo quiere ser otra de las chicas que conforma tu larga lista de Play Boy- Darien se separo inmediatamente de la chica como si quemara, y se quiso acercar a la figura menuda de Serena que se alejo unos pasos de ese amor cada vez mas lejano- y entonces tu contento de hacer que una nueva chica estuviera junto a ti por tu físico y zalamería te vas sumamente extasiado de tu buen labor por conseguir chicas fáciles.

Darien se había olvidado de que otra chica, además de la que tenia a unos pasos bien lejos de el, se encontraba allí. ¿Que decir? ¿Desmentir lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Apoyar lo que decía ella y enfrentarse de nuevo en una pelea con ella? ¿Perder de nuevo una bonita amistad?

Serena..- fue lo que salio de sus labios sin querer, se había quedado sin palabras… y con lo elocuente que era, por Dios….

Sabes Darien, deberías considerar esa vida que llevas te puede llevar a terminar muy mal- comenzó la rubia con un nudo en la garganta- pero quien soy yo para decirte algo, de todas formas solo soy una chica cabeza de chorlito que te persigue por todos lados ¿no?- Darien comprendió que de una u otra forma la había herido y se asusto, realmente estaba molesto… pero consigo mismo... Era un completo idiota.

Depende de lo que quieras que te responda- comenzó el pelinegro cautelosamente- jamás pensé así de ti, te veo como mi amiga y..

¡CALLATE!- Grito con fuerza y furia la chica de chonguitos antes de que dijera la palabra "hermana" "prima" "X" sacando a la chica excitada de su estupor y a Darien dejándolo atónito, ella era siempre tan calmada, tan natural verla así de desprotegida, de adolorida, parecía.. No, no, no, ella jamás; pero le recordaba; si, si claro; estaba viendo visiones por la angustia, de seguro era eso O Serena Tsukino… ¿estaba... Ella estaba… celosa?- Deja de jugar conmigo… me tienes hecha nada, hablas y solo dices mentiras, resérvatelas para una de tus amiguitas- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la chica que se encontraba en el piso y solo opto por bajar la cabeza- Cuéntales a ella como te va en la universidad y de tus proyectos o sueños para el futuro- y volteándose a mirarlo con sus ojos relampagueantes de rabia acoto- tu y yo… de todas formas… solo somos… _**conocidos…**_- dijo como soltando veneno, lentamente, mientras Darien fruncía el ceño con desazón.

Dices solo "conocidos" pensé que llegábamos siquiera a _**amigos…**_- se defendió el pelinegro molesto también.

¡Ja!- se rió ella sarcástica- y tener el mismo titulo que la chica sin autoestima que esta detrás de ti- el volteo como acordándose de lo que había hecho y entendió, ella estaba herida, porque tal vez le recordó al chico del que estaba enamorada- lo siento, no caería tan bajo.. Disculpen mi intromisión, ya no te molestare más… Darien!- restregó su nombre como si fuera a escupirlo entrecerrando la mirada y girándose para salir de ese pasillo oscuro.

Eres solo una cabeza de CHORLITO!- grito Darien en un desesperado intento porque se volteara y lo siguiera insultando, tal vez así no se sentiría tan miserable, y logro su cometido pero solo por momentos.

¡Y con ganas, PROMISCUO!- exclamo ella para salir corriendo de allí!

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

¿Donde estarán los capitanes?- pregunto Yaten molesto pues solo estaba en la mesa con Seiya que tenia la mente y el alma en la otra mesa, pues tenia todo su cuerpo viendo a su nueva y reciente novia, por Dios, el era la viva imagen de la idiotez del amor- Seiya deja de hacer estupideces y siéntate como es, además Hotaru no se va a ir…- agrego con un fastidio muy marcado.

Envidioso anciano- susurro Seiya en respuesta y tirándole un ultimo beso y guiño a su novia se sentó bien- Pues no se de que te quejas si la mayoría han pasado a cantar; solo falta Taru, Raye, Nicolás y Haruka.. Por demás que los capitanes también no!- dijo como si fuera obvio.

Feh!- fue lo único que dijo en respuesta mientras que Seiya se reía.

Disculpa amigo- se escucho desde la parte de atrás, era un chico alto rubio y con ojos grises que se encontraban vivarachos- conoces a aquella rubia que canto hace poco?- Yaten frunció las cejas y Seiya presintiendo lo que el iba a responder su amigo, se le adelanto.

Es una amiga nuestra, no tiene novio y su deporte favorito es el voleibol- respondió como si fuera a el la pregunta dirigida, el chico rubio amplío la sonrisa y asintió, mientras Yaten quería ahorcar, aniquilar, destruir a su amigo…

¡Me gusta!- aclaro el chico- es espontánea, linda, agradable y tiene una sonrisa que quisiera y fuera solo para mi!- explico el chico mientras Seiya sonreía con ganas Yaten solo apretaba los puños.

"Amigo"- dijo después de tanto silencio Yaten llamando la atención del chico- también es tarada, le quedaron al menos 4 materias este semestre, se la pasa con muchos chicos, es una coqueta y además tiene 7 hermanos mayores que son como la peste cuando te le acercas..- agrego, mientras el chico tragaba grueso y veía a la chica de nuevo.

Gracias, nos vemos luego- dijo con miedo y algo de lastima por la chica. Mientras Yaten sonreía.

Eres malo, Yaten, Mina no tiene hermanos y no le quedo materias; además siempre esta con nosotros y Armand!- aclaro Seiya mientras Yaten cerraba los ojos y se encogía de hombros.

Y a mi que, jajajajaja, pobre tonto que se cree lo que dije.- soltó con burla pero Seiya se rió con ganas-¿Qué?- pregunto pero el pelinegro solo apunto a la mesa de las chicas en donde Mina le daba la mano al chico y se apartaba un poco para que se sentara con todas las chicas a hablar, dejando a un Yaten sumamente enojado- ¡MALDICION!- exclamo en su mente y cruzándose de brazos se puso en la misma posición que tenia Seiya para ver lo pudiera pasar.

Lo que hace la idiotez del amor…- susurro Seiya con burla al ver la pose de su amigo.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

A mi y a Naruto Uzumaki, solo nos pasan este tipo de cosas- dijo recordando ese anime y su frase nueva de otaku- por dios, que hice para enamorarme del idiota ese!- dijo subiendo su mirada y brazos hacia el cielo.

Se encontraba en el tejado, después de haberle gritado a Darien.. No quería ver a sus amigos y menos de ese modo en el que se encontraba, no parecía haber salida y bueno para que mentir tenia el corazón deshecho.

Después de tanto vagar y de hacer Darien había vuelto a sus andanzas y de paso ella casi los había visto en pleno apogeo, porque eso terminaría seguramente en el acto de lo que decían y se extasiaba de eso, el muy maldito cachorro ese!

Uy! Que hice para merecer esta misión de vida!- dijo de nuevo mirando hacia el cielo- a veces no me ayudas- acuso al supremo como si estuviera hablando con alguien mas.- ahh, pero esto no se queda así, ya vera quien es Serena Tsukino o me empezare a llamar PEPITA!- exclamo con ganas.

Hola pepita!- saludo un chico con los ojos encendidos en chiste.

**¡TU!-** dijo primero con rabia aunque luego se le encendió la chispa de la venganza- me ayudaras…- dijo con una sonrisa que a el lo tenia embobado.

¿Y Que recibo a cambio…?- pregunto el chico con algo de viveza.

¿Que quieres?- dijo con precaución la rubia y el chico sonrió con algo de perversión- no me acostare contigo, ni te besare, ni te masturbare!- aclaro dejando al chico del mismo color de su cabello.

Solo una... cita- dijo con voz estrangulada por la risa, pasada la pena- ¿aceptas?- propuso y la chica sonrió.

¡HECHO!- dijo sonriendo con la mirada entrecerrada y jalando al chico mientras le daba algunas indicaciones de su plan de venganza.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

¿En que otro lugar buscar?- se preguntaba Darien angustiado necesitaba dar una gran disculpa, aunque no supiera de que… pero no quería perder a la rubia, eso absolutamente no!

Ya había pasado por los baños, habitaciones "especiales" que tenía el club aunque tuvo que pagar una cantidad de dinero para entrar a ellas. Luego, fue por los otros pasillos del club, detrás de la tarima, barra de estar, mesas aledañas a la de sus amigos y simplemente… nada…

Demonios!- susurro con sudor en la frente mientras volteaba a los lados tratando de encontrar a una cabellera rubia y de chonguitos, pero se la había tragado ese bar.. Ya no se le ocurría otro lugar más que el de las mesas que habían alquilado y donde se encontraban nuestros amigos... Bueno sus amigos porque solo tenía a Andrew y a Seiya, Haruka prácticamente lo había amenazado con un homicidio si le hacia mal a Serena, Rayos, en que lió se había metido.

Con un suspiro se dirigió hacia allá y no vio a Serena. Se sentó al lado de su "amigo" Haruka y este siguió hablando con Jedaite sobre motocicletas y demás vehículos.

Tío, podrías decirle a mi querido amigo Seiya quien es mejor entre Shaka de Virgo y Camus de Acuario en Saint Seiya…- Ahí como si fuera un resorte se levanto y la vio, pero ella lo ignoro…

Pues Camus es muy buen caballero de Oro pero… no hay duda de que Shaka es el mejor- dijo asintiendo y entonces Seiya, Nicolás y Andrew conjuntamente con Serena, Mina, Hotaru y Haruka comenzaban a discutir por Shaka mientras que otros por muchos más...

Serena, ¿podemos hablar..?- pidió Darien cuando todo eso se calmo, ella lo volteo a ver y jalo a Mina quien se iba sentar del lado de Andrew.

Mina, podrías decirle a este señor que no hay nada mas que decir después de lo que me mostró hace unos minutos atrás, muy bien por ahí dicen que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras- Darien se molesto por su niñería y Mina levanto una ceja en búsqueda de una explicación, aunque Serena secretamente le pellizco para que le siguiera el juego.

La escuchaste Darien, en resumen, no quiere hablar contigo- aclaro Mina a quien le empezaba a gustar ese tipo de temitas de enamorados.

Bien puede ella decírmelo de frente- exploto Darien acercándose pero entonces colocando a Mina de por medio Serena se alejo.

No hablo con extraños…- aclaro la rubia y Mina tuvo que toser para no reír de las palabras dichas por su amiga y Darien... Pues estaba en shock- dile a ese SEÑOR que las personas que son una cosa pero dicen otra son extrañas y que cuando se conozca muy bien puede ser mi "amigo" antes, que se olvide de mi!- Mina tosió de nuevo y miro a Darien quien estaba molesto por el espectáculo que acaba de hacer, herido hablo por rabia en vez de razón.

No necesito la psicología barata de una quinceañera que piensa en príncipes azules y que los niños los trae la cigüeña, mas bien aclárale tu a ella, que si bien venia a pedir una disculpa prefiero quedarme con ella antes de consentir a una mo-co-sa…- A Serena le hirvió la sangre y le iba a responder pero Darien le paso por un lado ignorándola y eso... Simplemente le dolió.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Yo no quiero cantar- aclaro Haruka- yo encuentro una manera diferente a la de ustedes para canalizar mis frustraciones diarias- dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a su novia.

Yo tampoco- agrego Hotaru- solo vine por Seiya y creo que con lo que el canto hace un rato nos defendemos, ¿verdad, amor?- Seiya asintió idiotizado por esos ojos violetas.

Bueno yo no tengo problemas en cantar y creo que el _**SEÑOR**_ Nicolás tampoco- agrego Raye sin mirarlo y el aludido asintió- podemos ser los próximos- propuso Raye y Serena asintió con una sonrisa.

¡Bien!- dijo ella feliz y se fue junto a Darien, mas no revuelta hacia la tarima.

Bueno veremos que nos toca...- dijo Raye hasta que vio a una persona que le produjo una sensación de ansiedad y desasosiego.

Hola Raye- dijo Petzite- que chévere encontrarte en estos momentos- dijo la morena viéndole con ojos que se encontraban rojos y unas ojeras que le dio a la pelinegra algo de pena.- andas sola?- pregunto como quien no quiere hablar.

Hola- respondió ella no muy segura- pues estoy con unas amigas y…- dijo como pensando ver una reacción diferente así que añadió- Nicolás- la chica de cabellos verdes se sorprendió y sonrió dándole celos a Raye pero que se vinieron abajo con su comentario.

Mi mejor amigo esta aquí!- Raye se quedo petrificada- desde ese día que me dejo plantada y con varios platillos para celebrar algo con su nueva novia pero que mantenía en secreto, luego de un momento a otro me llamo cancelando aunque no me dijo el motivo- la chica suspiro y Raye se quedo lerda- aun no conozco a la chica afortunada pero se lleva a todo un caballero- dijo ella feliz- ¿tu la conoces?- pregunto viéndola y cambiando por un momento el semblante.

Yo pensé que tu... Que tuu…- la chica de cabellos verdes sonrió de nuevo y negó con firmeza.

El termino conmigo aunque me pidió que dijera lo contrario, es tan lindo, ya yo estaba con otra persona pero dijo que quería que lo ayudara a darle celos a una vecinita suya, parece que funciono porque termino conmigo a pesar de que era mentira y bueno dejamos de hablar hasta que me pidió que le hiciera una reservación que luego cancelo en el restaurante en el cual trabajo- Raye se sentía muy, muy tarada, estupida, anonadada, atónita, bruta, idiota, encolerizada con ella misma por ser tan desconfiada con Nicolás…

EL… el…- empezaba ella pero Petzite le leía la mirada e interpretaba todo.

Ahhh, con que eras tu!- dijo como conociendo bien lo que sucedía- felicitaciones te llevaste a un hombre trabajador, valeroso, cariñoso, respetable, adinerado y además que le encantan los animales…- dijo con ternura la chica- lo conozco desde los cinco años y es verdaderamente formidable que luego de rechazar a miles se quedara contigo, felicidades- Raye no apuntaba que decir, es que toda esa información estaba allí sin que se diera de cuenta con sus gestos, los actos, sus mimos, sus besos… todo…pero aquel día todo cuadraba tan bien, sus mentiras, sus preferencias por ella, que.. Oh, Rayos… era una paranoica…

Termine con el...- dijo ella y Petzite abrió sus ojos asombrada para luego cerrarlos y negar nuevamente.

Entonces, no te lo mereces..- dijo ella con profunda lastima y a Raye le entro angustia.

Pero es que yo, creí que era tu novio y luego le dije para ir a tu restaurante y dijo que no entonces pensé que tu y el… ah! Soy una imbecil, estupida y de paso descerebrada- alcanzo a decir por fin- es cierto, no me lo merezco.- pero escucho un chasquido de lenguas.

Nah, me retracto, te lo mereces.. El a veces están lerdo que deja que las personas saquen conclusiones que sin querer hacen que lo insultemos, así que si lo amas ve y díselo, pero apúrate no vaya a ser que otra te lo bajoneé- ella sonrió y abrazo a la de pelo verde y salio corriendo al escenario- hay! El amor es una cosa de locos…- y poniendo las manos en el pecho sonrió con ingenuidad.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Raye comenzó a cantar la canción de Fey llamada "la Fuerza del destino" mientras que veía al chico moreno de cabellos largos, ahora se daba cuenta de esa camisa blanca arremangada que le daba una aire de Chico universitario juvenil y con sueños que cumplir; ese pantalón negro hacia lucir muy bien las piernas torneadas y trabajadas de ese hombre y coloreando sus mejillas seguía cantando mientras sus ojos negros penetraban aquellos marrones con fuerza, una de tal intensidad que obligo al chico a apoyarse de una silla cercana.

Ese cabello castaño al lado de esa lámpara hacia reflejo de esas orbes que no la hacían mas que suspirar en medio de la canción, y entonces sin pensarlo fue bajando del escenario y camino hasta el, en realidad se sentía flotar pues la fuerza del amor entre ellos, era fuerte y ella tenia la culpa de haberlos obstruidos.

Catorce pares de ojos femeninos que eran los que conocían realmente a Raye y su amor excéntrico por ese hombre desaliñado y un poco tonto, sabían que era una persona reservada y poco afectuosa, si, así era ella, por lo que al ver su comportamiento notaron que era porque realmente le importaba Nicolás… vaya parejita! Fue el pensamiento de las siete chicas…

Y cantando las últimas estrofas pudo decir con mucho énfasis…

_Que si el invierno viene frío…_

_¡Quiero estar junto a ti!_

_Oh oh oh!_

_¡Quiero estar junto a ti!_

Y soltando el micrófono, se acerco mucho a Nicolás hasta sentir el aliento del otro y dijo- si me dices que no, te odiare por el resto de mis días, me mudare de casa, estado, País y hasta cambiare mi físico para que no me encuentres- a Nicolás le salio una gotita de miedo en la sien pues sabia bien que esa pelinegra lo haría- Te amo… y por mi, podemos tener un equipo de fútbol de hijos si quieres, pero no me des celos porque no se de lo que soy capaz de hacer- dijo pinchándole el pecho y mirándolo con amor aclaro ya que el chico estaba lento en entender- TE ESTOY PIDIENDO PERDON TARADO!- Grito enfadada.

Nicolás ya lo había entendido pero se hacia el tonto, es que lo quería escuchar con las palabras propias. Sonrió con arrogancia y la cambio a ternura cuando vio esa mirada de amor- yo también, te amo…- y sin esperar a mas la tomo de la cintura y cargándola sobre el, la chica enredo sus piernas en la cintura de el y comenzaron el beso mas lujurioso posible… aunque eso no lo desviara de la meta anteriormente dicha, desarrollaría en Raye un a confianza innata, tal cual como la de el.

¡Vaya!- exclamo Petzite en brazos de su novio Ojo de Águila- Esa chica si que se tomo en serio mi consejo- el chico a sus espaldas sonrió y dándole un beso en su cuello respondió.

Borreguito, es normal después de todo eres la doctora corazón y con el primo mas!- ella sonrió le gustaba ese apodo era tan ... Dulce =).

Ovejita, te vi muy acaramelado con la chica de la barra- dijo ella rompiendo el momento y el supo que no comería de ese flan de guayaba que ella había hecho en la tarde y le gustaba mucho, además de que nada de cuchi-plancheo por unos días hasta que la sedujera de nuevo.

Esta bien, lo admito, pero que conste que soy irresistible y tu misma me quitaras esa ley sin sexo!- dijo como niño berrinchudo, ella sonrió internamente con 7años de diferencia de edad y el parecía el mas pequeño y necio de los dos.

¡Nada de flan de guayaba con leche condensada o azucarada que te gusta!- acoto ella- dile a la chica de la barra que te de lo que le pretendiste- y separándose de su novio bateo su cadera de un lado al otro con sensualidad dejando con ganas al "ovejita".

Estupida chica de barra, de lo que me perderé hoy…- suspiro y luego se fue a echarse agua fría, si, mucha agua fría.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

¡Bien!- comenzó Ojo de Águila con entusiasmo luego de su ducha improvisada- ahora que estamos en empate se enfrentaran los mejores.. Es decir los CAPITANES!- se escucho una gran bulla en el espacio.

Darien y Serena se encontraban en el escenario pero uno en cada esquina pero no por gusto, la rubia así lo había decidido y el pelinegro lo había respetado, tampoco se rebajaría, no entendía el porque la cabeza de chorlito estaba molesta.

No quería estar cerca de el y sentirse ignorada, primero bien lejitos de el y bueno fuera la canción que fuera le daría duro y tupido para que hicieran lo que ellas tenían planeado. Y allí, solo allí lo perdonaría.

Ya que nuestros concursantes están aquí veremos que les toca- y bajando la palanca de la maquina, esperaron a ver que salía y…

_Darien:_** PROVOCAME de Chayanne**

_Serena:_** PROVOCAME de Fey**

No es tan difícil- susurro Darien con una sonrisa en sus labios, bastante la había escuchado…

¡Que bien!- dijo Serena emocionada – Ya veras Darien, te arrepentirás de no enamorarte de mi- dijo dolidamente perversa.

¿Quien comienza?- pregunto el locutor viendo las chispas entre los capitanes, ella no dijo nada y bajo del escenario riendo por lo bajo y Darien sin saber porque se quedo allí y disfruto de lo que le venia encima…

Bueno ahora tendrán aquí al mejor representante masculino… DARIEN!- las féminas hicieron sus aclamaciones, suspiros y gritos saber por el pelinegro que solo se despeino un poco mas el cabello haciendo que a varias de las chicas la baba fuera un mínimo detalle sin quitar.

Espero que las bellas mujeres me acompañen en esta canción, para ustedes... _Provócame-_ dijo con susurrante y enigmática voz, atrayendo sin querer a las siete mujeres que tenían novios y que hemos hecho participes en este fic…

Serena estaba molesta con las mujeres de ese bar, con sus amigas, con sus amigos que le hacían porras y con DARIEN! Por ser nocivamente SEXY!

La música empezó a sonar y Darien movía un pies de arriba hacia abajo mientras tronaba sus dedos y veía fijamente a las chicas que tenia en frente, le demostraría a esa rubia que el no era el culpable de que las mujeres lo adoraran, el era un adonis y como tal debía existir…

**Coqueteando junto a el  
te encontré en aquel café  
pero tus ojos, se clavaron en mi,  
te mire y te hice sonreír  
desde aquel día, tu eres mi obsesión,  
se que me sigues por donde voy,  
y me espías en cada rincón**

Darien se rió unos instantes y algunas chicas se desmayaron al tocarle los tobillos, ese hombre, por todos los santos, era un presumido, si, pero es que tenia de "que" presumir, Serena, estaba furiosa con Darien Chiba, ja!, pero ya le tocaría a ella la venganza…

**Te noto tras mis pasos,  
te escondes en mi sombra  
y no comprendo la razón!  
Provócame, mujer, provócame,  
provócame, a ver, atrévete,  
provócame, a mi, acércate,  
provócame, aquí, de piel a piel  
Provócame, libérate de una vez,  
ten valor, enfréntate,  
PROVÓCAME  
**

Y mirando a Serena en un arranque de acomodar las cosas expreso la Frase más importante de la canción:

"_**y conquista mi amor"**_

El se movía por todo el escenario manejando a la perfección cada uno de los recodos de aquella tarima, era un centro de atención innato y vaya que recordaba viejo tiempos en los que Andrew y Haruka en conjunto con el, habían formando una banda extraordinaria.. ay! Que tiempo aquellos… Pego un salto del escenario a donde se encontraban las chicas casi ahogándolo, siguió cantando:

**Me escribes y no firmas jamás,  
llamas y no quieres hablar,  
envías rosas y poemas de amor,  
y te siento siempre alrededor  
¿Que misterioso asunto ocultaras?  
¿Porque secretamente vienes y vas?  
no dejas huellas pero se que estas  
Te noto tras mis pasos,  
te escondes en mi sombra,  
y ya estoy harto de jugar…**

Si harta estaba de que le jalonearan la camisa a Darien, que le dejaran besos en su pecho fornido, que le metieran dinero en los bolsillos de los pantalones, ¡HARTA! Que dejaran de acariciarle su cabello negro azulado, o sino haría algo que botaría al caño todo por lo que había luchado…

**Provócame, mujer, provócame,  
provócame, a ver, atrévete,  
provócame, a mi, acércate,  
provócame, aquí, de piel a piel  
Provócame, libérate de una vez,  
tan valor, enfréntate**

**PROVÓCAME  
"y conquista mi amor"**

Ok, ahora si tenia el orgullo herido, Serena Tsukino era inmune a su belleza y eso hastiaba. Aquellas mujeres que solo jadeaban por tocarle el pecho y ella como si nada en la espera de cantar, bien entonces no le importaba nada lo que el hiciera... tomaríamos medidas drásticas…

Aprovechando que estaba la música del fondo, se subió a la mesa donde se encontraba Serena y así despegándose de todas aquellas ilusas que no lo dejaban de manosear como si fuera el nuevo perrito del alcalde, se quito con sensualidad la camisa que ya estaba desgarrada, se la hecho a la cabeza de Serena que abrió un poco la boca…

"_Ok, Darien me coquetea o es mi idea..?"-_ pensaba Serena mientras el cinturón era sacado de las hebillas del pantalón y pronto el pantalón se veía desabrochado. Bien un paro cardiaco en estos momentos no es lo que necesito pero si Darien continuaba con esos movimientos sugerentes que hacían bombear muy rápido a su corazón, es lo que ocurriría. Entonces el canto como atrayéndola mas a el, Ja!, como si ya no lo estuvieran ya…

Con voz candente dijo las últimas estrofas:

**Te noto tras mis pasos,  
te escondes en mi sombra,  
y ya estoy harto de jugar…**

Le tomo de la barbilla y mirándole a los ojos, todas las chicas se dieron de cuenta que ese bombón tropical ya tenia dueña. Ese hombre estaba rendido a los pies de esa chiquilla que estaba sonrojada y se agarraba a la silla como si fuera su salvavidas de realidad…

**Provócame, mujer, provócame,  
provócame, a ver, atrévete,  
provócame, a mi, acércate,**

Darien estaba buscando la manera de ver alguna reacción extra a la que distinguía en ella, además del sonrojo y la boca semi-abierta pero no… NADA… sus encantos con ella no conseguían nada…

**Provócame, aquí, de piel a piel,  
provócame, sin mas, conquístame,  
provócame, al fin, enfréntate,  
provócame, mujer, excítame,  
provócame, con fe, incítame**

Serena no era de armas tomar pero vaya que la había provocado, así que con pena le sonrió descaradamente y le dio una buena nalgada esperaba que con ello se le quitara de encima estaba a punto de un colapso…

**Provócame, mujer, provócame,  
provócame, a ver, atrévete,  
provócame, a mi, acércate,  
provócame, aquí, de piel a piel,**

¡Vaya! Quien diría que la dulce Serena era una gata fiera eh! Esa nalgada si que fue sexy, nada mal para una adolescente y bueno terminando la canción le guiño el ojo y subió al escenario con solo los pantalones puestos.

**PROVÓCAME**

**Libérate de una vez,  
tan valor, enfréntate…**

**PROVÓCAME  
"¡y conquista mi amor!"**

Termino de cantar el chico mientras las mujeres gritaban emocionadas y buscando a la rubia loca pero estaa ya se había perdido, bueno al menos supo que no le era indiferente, podía valerse de eso… y así recuperar su amistad.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Es mi imaginación o Darien prácticamente se le vendió a Serena- dijo Andrew con la quijada en el suelo, mientras Haruka asentía con una sonrisa en los labios, si, Serena era una suertuda.

Parece que el plan ya esta lanzando algunos resultados- respondió Seiya que no se creía lo que había visto de su hermano, el cubito de hielo.

¿Plan?- pregunto Drew algo inquieto y movido por la curiosidad, Haruka movió la mano en signo de no importarle y a Seiya se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Es una planificación sobre una apuesta de que Darien se tenia que quitar la camisa en su presentación pero vaya que prácticamente sale desnudo- dijo Seiya inventando y Drew se lo creyó porque sonrió.

Nadie es inmune a la dulce Serena- dijo como si nada, pero nadie le negó pues era absoluta verdad.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Serena se ha ganado la lotería- dijo Raye emocionada por los progresos que habían mostrado los planes de la rubia tonta.

¡Vaya!, mira que Darien haciendo un show solo para ella, quien lo imaginaria.. – Añadió Amy sorprendida de los resultados- Parece que le esta empezando a gustar Serena y no se a dado cuenta.

¡Yupi!- grito Mina emocionada de los avances que había dado el chico de su amiga- me alegro mucho por Seré, es la que mas a sufrido de las cinco así que considero que es muy buena recompensa que el se le haya insinuado.. jujujuju- empezó a reírse Mina con coquetería moviendo el hombro en redondo mientras Lita se reía de las picardías de su amiga Mina.

Pues es cierto, que bueno que Darien este respondiendo a los efectos del "plan conquista"- dijo Lita con cariño y mientras todas asentían se alegraron de ver a su amiga en el escenario junto al presentador y este anuncio que se tomarían unos minutos...

Que estará pensando ahora nuestra querida amiga…- dijeron el cuarteto a la vez sorprendiéndose ellas mismas a la vez y riéndose posteriormente de su sincronización, pidieron más refrescos.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

"_Donde estará el tonto de Rubeus"- _pensó Serena dirigiéndose a la barra seguida de un pelinegro con ansias de hablar pero antes de que este tocara el hombro de la rubia un pelirrojo ya lo había hecho. Dándole una vuelta para tenerla de frente y mirar detrás a su amado príncipe comenzó con su _querida_ venganza…

Hola Rubeus- dijo la rubia eufórica y el se acerco contento, mientras el oji-azul veía la escena con mala cara y el desazón corriendo por sus venas, sin poder decir nada por la pelea que había tenido anteriormente- menos mal que llegaste, pensé que a tiempo no llegarías para cantar conmigo!- dijo ella fingiendo agitación dándole un abrazo emotivo el pelirrojo correspondió contento, pero al separarse no quedo conforme así que se acerco a la rubia un poco mas.

Por ti, Mi Reina, haría mas que llegar a tiempo…- y no dándole tiempo a contestar la beso efusivamente, mientras Serena se quedaba plantada y con los ojos abiertos… Darien por su parte tenia los puños bien cerrados y sus ojos destilando un veneno llamado… ¿Celos?

_**Pero celos de ¿que?... ¿Por la atención de la rubia ó por la rubia en si?**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Me tengo que ir- dijo Mino afligida, la verdad es que había salido una emergencia y bueno quería llegar a tiempo, aunque no era ni tan emergencia lo cierto es que tenia que irse…

Ay, Mina que lastima que lo hagas- dijo Lita que estaba con ella y no quería que se fuera.

Bueno nada de tristezas, además Albert es una conquista inmemorable o ¿no?- recordó al chico que le había dicho algunas cosas sobre Yaten y le dio esperanzas, además de que el estaba cerca y escuchaba lo de la rubia- Tranquila que al parecer no es tan grave pero puede que se necesite de mi presencia, te contare _**TODO**_ lo que hable con Albert, Nos vemos!- aclaro Mina emocionada se despidió de todos y obviando a Yaten se dirigió a la salida.

Lo que no sabía es que un rubio la apremiaba, esa pelea llegaba a su final esa misma noche. Debía conquistarla y por lo romántica que era, incumbía ser con palabras dulces y que llegaran al corazón, en pocas palabras una declaración de Amor.

¡MINA!-grito Yaten al momento en que ella paraba un taxi lejos del club, ella volteo a mirar pero al descubrir que era Yaten apuro a subirse, aunque el rubio la detuvo cuando ella iba a abrir la puerta, despidió el taxi a pesar de los gritos y golpes de la rubia a sus espaldas y cuando se hubo alejado el vehiculo se volteo y le tomo de las manos y mirarle profundamente a sus ojos azules vivarachos de rabia que en ese momento le profesaba.

¡Yaten Kou!, suéltame y déjame ir en este momento- rugió Mina con mucha ira iba a llegar tarde a la presentación de teatro de una amiga lejana, y no se lo podía permitir.- Hasta cuando vas a fastidiarme la existencia no te cansas de tomarme como tu juguete preferido, ¡DEJAME EN PAZ CON UN CARAJO!- agrego molesta y triste.

Mina, disculpa por lo que dije aquel día- Bien ya lo había dicho ahora restaba decir las demás palabrerías de su acto, mientras Mina se creía en un mundo paralelo- la verdad es que tu me sacas de quicio y tu ingenuidad de no saber o al hacerte la tonta me deja fastidiado y siempre peleamos- agrego medio verdad y medio mentira, Mina frunció el ceño- allá adentro descubriste el porque me molesta salir con chicas frívolas y tu has demostrado ser todo lo contrario-suspiro para añadirle mas credibilidad a la actuación, Mina se encontraba entre el shock, la desconfianza y el sentimiento de intriga, ok, ahora su amiga podía esperar…

Quisiera llevarme bien contigo, como aquel día en el parque donde la pasamos sumamente bien- añadió con picardía y vio su resultado al saber a Mina enrojecida de la pena- ¿ves?; me estás dando la razón completa, y sabes que yo también se que la tengo porque a pesar de todo esas palabras hirientes que nos decimos ocultan un sentimiento mas profundo y absolutamente contrario a lo que señalamos- Mina suspiro fascinada pero aun recelosa mientras Yaten trataba de que ella le creyera por completo- Yo, Yaten Kou, con un miedo profundo a ser rechazado por ti…- empezó el con un carraspeo de su voz y dejando que Mina empezara a temblar de emoción o previa antelación a lo iba a decir, eso le dio motivo para seguir.

Quiero que seas esa chica que me eches porras en todo, me acompañes en las buenas y malas, me susurre al oído lo equivocado que estoy en algunas cosas, me dé de coscorrones en mis necedades y…- acercándose a ella con pausa pero decidido abrazo por la cintura a la rubia que ya estaba a punto de llorar, no quería despertar de ese hermoso sueño, que no le pellizcará, ni le saliera con una patada ese chico porque a pesar de que lo amara lo despreciaría por toda la eternidad…

Me llene de besos mientras a nuestro alrededor todo se cae a pedazos, porque lo único que nos importara en ese momento son los labios del otro…- alcanzo a decir, creyéndose de un momento a otro sus palabras mientras observaba con ternura a la rubia tentación de la cual tenia sus manos en su pecho y asiendo con fuerza la camisa masculina- ¿aceptarías… disculparme y ser mi novia?- pidió con voz aterciopelada y sumamente frágil, Mina suspiro nuevamente y boqueo con fuerza en búsqueda de aire pues se le hacia dificultoso estar en frente de esa persona, que la había disgustado, mofado, ridiculizado, molestado, pero que a la final amaba…

Entonces que respondes…- Bien, ya había dicho lo que tenia que decir ahora todo debía salir a la perfección, ella debería decir que "si", y así todo funcionaria como Yaten Kou manda, pero al ver un atisbo de duda en la mirada de Mina, decidió irse a lo rudo dando el todo por el todo… simplemente la beso..

La beso como si mañana fuera una palabra sin significado, como si de un roce de flor se tratara, como aquella caricia enamoradiza que te deja sin dudas, como aquella palabra que no necesita ser dicha, como aquel fuego que necesitas aunque sea de mentira para poder vivir, _**así la besaba en esos instantes Yaten Kou…**_

Se sentía de lo peor, ella había cerrado los ojos decidida a entregarse a el, a darle todo y mucho mas, a convencerlo de que había hecho lo correcto a pesar de que sea _mentira,_ a pesar de que mañana se enterara y lo odiara de por vida, a pesar de que el se diera de cuenta de que no solo lo que había dicho era actuación, a pesar de que ese beso era uno en el cual _**no cerraba los ojos por miedo a… perderla. Ese era el significado del beso…**_

¿y bien?- pregunto una vez separándose de ella delicadamente y juntando su frente con la de ella mientras le retiraba las lagrimas que había derramado al cerrar los ojos y lo dejaba con la inquietud de no saber lo que pensaba pues no quería abrir sus ojos azulados, al parecer le había gustado _**su **_beso.

Intentémoslo... – dijo comenzando a abrir sus ojos y ver la reacción de su amor adolescente que sonreía con alegría sincera, si era lo que decía sus ojos ella lo beso de nuevo cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el, y el la apretaba mas a ella, pero sin cerrar a sus ojos, pues al escuchar el "si" de ella había corroborado esa teoría que había nacido con la apuesta de aquel día y apretándola mas cerca de el, recordó ese día…

_**Flash back**_

Luego de que se hubiese ido Mina regreso Rubeus con dos chicos, Len y Keita del equipo de drama.

Vaya, vaya… tu si que la tratas mal- dijo Keita mirando hacia el pasillo, mientras yo me encogí de hombros.

Pues no se que te incluye a ti, el como la trate- respondí a la defensiva- aunque si me gustaría alejarla de mi completamente.

Mmm, tienes razón- devolvió el chico mientras sonreía con picardía y miraba a Rubeus que había pensado lo mismo que el, vaya que si, Dios los hace y ellos se juntan- deberías de conquistarla y luego matarle las ilusiones, así la alejarías de ti totalmente…- dijo como si nada pero de trasfondo había una maldad infinita.

¿Para que?- respondí sin prestarle atención- en realidad con lo que le dije hoy de seguro no querrá molestarme mas y así estamos bien- añadí mientras me sentaba en un sillón cerca, para ver la sonrisa de Len, un chico elocuente.

Vaya, pensé que te fastidiaba a tal grado de joderle la paciencia- empezó y fruncí el ceño pues sabia lo que diría- pero al parecer como que te has acostumbrado a que te fastidie ¿no?- no respondí pero me cruce de brazos molesto- ¡con que es eso!- exclamo sorprendido y socarrón- al parecer le gusta la barbie al chico mas codiciado de la prepa- los tres comenzaron a reír.

Que gano si lo hago, además de ganarme su alejamiento- pregunte movido por el reto que me producía, intuía que la rubia por mi sentía algo pero comprobarlo era otra cosa, ellos plantearon algo que no me faltaba pero accedí..

Te parece si te damos 1000 yenes cada uno, claro, eso si en una o en un máximo de dos semanas las tienes mas que en tu cama- propuso el idiota de Keita, sonreí por ello, si sentía algo por mi seria sumamente fácil no me preocupaba de eso, ahora lo que me llego repentinamente a la mente era esa teoría que había alejado de mi desde hace mucho. Asentí no muy convencido y entonces ellos dijeron algo que me saco de quicio en un momento pero que por imbecil callé, solo importaba yo, ¿cierto?… solo yo…

Así, tú, ganas una reputación y Mina se lleva el diploma de fácil, jajajaja- si, una reputación de imbecil eso era lo que ganaría… allí después de haber aceptado me di de cuenta de que realmente no quería alejarla de mí…

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Entonces fue solo en ese instante que ella se alejo de mi y mire verdaderamente a sus ojos en los que me di cuenta, del porque no quería alejarla de mi…era sencillamente…. porque me gustaba, en realidad si estaba acostumbrado a ella, y si, me gustaba ella y su forma escandalosa de ser... y así como me había tomado de la mano en esos instantes, dentro de dos semanas, Ella misma me la soltaría sin mirar atrás…

…_Porque ese era el resultado de mis actos…_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_Hola amigas! Como han estado, pues yo con el cap 10 sumamente estresada! Jajajajaja se preguntaran porque pues se me había borrado dos veces y sabrán la flojera y la dedicación de volver a escribir algo que ya habías terminado con anterioridad 2 veces; es frustrante no se lo desearía a nadie, es maluco, muy de mal gusto…_

_Pero por otro lado, debía cumplir con ustedes y después de tanto tiempo les subo su tan esperado capitulo 10… mil disculpas y creo que __**liebende Lesung**__ me quiere asesinar así que si escuchan algo… la culpo! Jajajajaja mentira amore! Sabes que te quiero! Jajajaja_

_Bueno y que les pareció el cap! Espero y bien, o al menos regular.. Ya les había adelantado un beso pero no les había dicho de quien, creo que se dieron de cuenta ehhhh! Espero y les guste._

_Al parecer hay adelantos con Darien y Serena.. Pero ahora que pensara en hacer contra Rubeus el pobre de Darien, que se ha sentido atrapado por los celos, aunque lo que es igual no es trampa, Serena casi lo ve en pleno cima con la estupida esa que robo cámaras en mi fic… jajajaja._

_Estoy muy contenta en poder subir este cap, disculpen la tardanza y bueno no fue culpa mía completamente, pues ahora debo estar asistiendo a cyber a cada ratos ya que estoy sin Internet…"me acabo de mudar" triste pero cierto.. Igual, no por eso no voy a dejar de subir, ya que tengo la mitad hecha de este fic y adivinen que! Les salio competencia a los cinco galanes! Si, A DARIEN, ANDREW, NICOLAS, TAIKY Y YATEN! Que se preparen porque lo que viene, ufff, nop será fácil de afrentar…_

_Por otro lado, Nicolás se fue de frente con Raye y resulto, jajajaja vaya que me quedo lindo (*3*)! Juju; también a Serena no le fue mal, pues me imagino que unas cuantas la envidiaron, un show al desnudo con Darien Chiba, no cualquiera lo tiene jajajajaja; y que me dicen de Lita, tendrá su chance de aclarar todo con Andrew, pero con la autora puede que sea tan relativo… será…? O no será?; Mina ya cayo en las redes del amor con Yaten, pero el no lo hace con buena fe.. Ya saben lo que pasa cuando ahí apuestas de por medio… todo acaba peor que al principio; Amy, la pobre ya encontró consuelo, por culpa de las benditas hormonas… uy! Cuidadito con eso.. jajajajaja! Veremos que se me ocurre para ayudarlo, aunque no será pronto, dejemos que sufra un poquito! Jajajaja._

_**Bien, ya hable mucho, ahora vamos con sus rw, prometo ser breve…**_

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****:** hola linda! Mi amiga por ahora todos los celos que quieras del pelinegro bello, osea Darien hacia la rubia, y sobre el porque es así bueno para eso falta bastante jeje!; Pues jedaite sabe su puesto solo que no se dejara vencer tan rápido por un Drew que no sabe lo que tiene en frente. Jajaja Yaten esta errado en sus movimiento ya vez lo que esta haciendo con Mina, que piensas de eso?... Raye y Nicolás volvieron, esperemos que no se separen por mucho tiempo!; espero que te agrade el cap y bueno me dejes tu comentario, un beso, cuídate, bye!

**paty garcia**: jajajajaja, tu comentario me dio una risa hahahaha bueno si, me quise redimir con un cap sustancioso y este espero y te guste igual! Pues tienes toda la razón, corazón Darien esta cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Serena Tsukino! Jajajaja un beso, cuídate! Muakkk te espero con un rw…

**patty-moon-de-chiva:** hola bella! Jajajaja gracias por el nobel, le doy las gracias a mi imaginación de ser tan payasa, thank you! Jajajajajajaj!; pues si! Aunque esta vez no serán tantas, lo siento es que después de escribir mil veces mi mismo cap! Buaaaa =( aunque siempre le cambie algunas cosas! Jajajajaja sobre todo el final! Me parece que quedo bien así como quedo, que crees tuuu?; no listes mal, es RUBEUS! Jajajajaja ya veras que es malo y bueno al mismo tiempo.. me encanta su faceta… a ti no?; aquí tienes el cap, espero y te agrade y me dejes tu rw, agradable y elocuente, me encantan! Besos y abrazos gigantes para ti! Jajajaja muakkk!

**liebende Lesung****:** holaaaaa! Cariño lindoo, jajajaja, coincido contigo en lo de Yaten, es bipolar… jajajajaj Pobre nico, le quieres arrancarla cabezaa! Jajajajaja; colega, futura psicóloga, eso es lo que pasara con Darien el será el príncipe de Serena aunque aun no sepa que la ama. Jajajajaja gracias amiga, sigue estudiando full! Un beso gigante sigue asiii! Espero tu comentario y que aun me sigas queriendo después de que dije aquello! Jajajajaja, un beso gigante, suerte y éxito en tu vida! Nos leemoss!

**mil-lunas: **me encanta tu nombre, bien lindo! Jajaja gracias, pues si fue bien largo pero fue bien aceptado! Y eso es lo bueno… jajajja quieres ver sufrir a Darien a costa de sus celos., bien les daré lo que quieres… jajajaja! Un beso grandote! Cuídate y espero tu rw del cap! Muakkk!

**sandy-serena**: hola amor! Como estas! Ahhhh! No me matess! Jajajaja después y quien te escribe el final de la historia ah! Hahahaha bueno… de nada! Fue un placer complacerte! Y bueno que te parece un Darien diferente del que e presentado, parece que le duele la indiferencia de la rubia, que te parece eso ahh! Bueno Lita y Andrew solo dejaron una conversa pendiente, así que veremos que se me ocurre para hacerlo interesante… jajajaja a ti te gusta que sea con los personajes no te quejes de lo mala que fui con Nicolás en el cap pasado! Jajaja ahora mira ya arregle a la parejitaa espero y te guste!; bueno que te parece lo que le hace Yaten a Mina! Comentarios sobre eso amigochaaaa!; pegaste la de Amy, como me descubres los hechos, no lo se pero es bueno, y me gusta! Jajajaja pues si Richard fue quien la consoló y me gusto eso.. puede que ella cambie de pareja… mmmm no lo se! Jajajaja; jajajajaja bueno creo que fue un éxito es escena… la del rompimiento entre Seiya y Serena! Me alegra de que te allá gustado!; jajajajaja me encantan tus comentarios son tan agradables y me alientas mucho a seguir gracias por eso! Un beso gigante, te quiero un montón y bueno me encanta dejarte angustiada porque se que con ello vuelves a leer la historia que te gusta! Jajajaja espero tu gran comentario, en el buen sentido y creo que lo sabes ME FASCINAN TUS RW! Un beso gigantote, un gran abrazo y bueno, nos leemosss! SUERTEEE!

**sailor lady**: hola lindura, me gusta que te guste mis cap, sabes que los escribo para ustedes así que me agrada en sobre manera que te guste mis loqueras! Jajajaja pues leíste lo que paso entre Amy y Taiky… mmm quiero saber que opinas de esooo?; mmmm espero no haberte defraudado por no haberlo puesto a cantar pero me pareció que estaba en su burbuja con Raye! Jajajaja asi que mejor la cantada para otro momento!; AMIGAA! Disculpa mi vulgaridad en ese momento, pero es que no me pareció otra forma de de escribir a la regalada de Reika, que si estuvo en la cárcel, veremos luego, luego el porque!; bueno entre Mina y Yaten, me parece que me vas a odiar por lo que escribí, pero creo que le dio un giro completamente a lo que esperabas y eso me fascina, bueno ya me conoces, que piensas del cambio y la apuesta?; Serena y Darien, vaya pareja e desarrollado no?, bueno a mi me gusta como esta yendo la historia y bueno en cuanto a la edad, puede que sea un impedimento pero creo que no lo tomare mucho a recalco o por lo menos no por ahora… jajaja aun no decido quien ganara pero al parecer puede que sean los chicos! Jajajaja trankila amiga que ya actualice y bueno espero que te agrade, te mando un GRAN BESO Y ABRAZO! Beso y más besosss! Cuídate mucho suerte y mas suerte, mucha buena vibra y aprovéchame que estoy de vacas! Jejeje espero tu COMENTARIO! Te quiero! Muakkk!

**lucecita moon: **hola amigaa! Jajajaja si al parecer Darien ya se va encariñando con la rubia; pues si, ya Lita puede y tenga suerte con su amor platónico Drew, veremos que sucederá en el cap siguiente; amy se ve desolada pero de un momento a otro tiene compañía… Hotaru feliz con su novio!; veremos que sucederá con Reika espero y no de mas problemas…; pues mas que la inspiración fue problemas electrónicos! Bueno lo cierto es que ya lo subí, espero que te guste y me dejes un rw, un beso, cuídate! Nos leemos!

**Arien: **hola linda! BIENVENIDA! Y gracias por lo del fic, espero y nos acompañes hasta el final, un beso gigante y una abrazo de igual tamaño! **P.D:** escuche la canción que me dijiste y si es muy lindaa! Veré si puedo incluirla…

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba****: **hola! Ajaa! Pensé que me habías abandonado! Bueno te perdono por esos problemillas, en fin espero y los superes pronto, espero tu comentario sobre el cap! Un besote, cuídate, suerte!

**natsch**: holaa! BIENVENIDAA! Pues aquí esta la continuación y espero te agrade, pues va con todo! Jajajaja los celos serán un condimento que no podrá faltar te lo aseguro jeje… uy! Tu canción me pareció, re-buena! Todo equitativo esta bien, pero los celos son un fundamento en este fic… cuídate y espero tu comentario del cap, cuídate mucho! Un besote grande, mucha suerte y buena vibra… nos leemos!

**Gracias por sus comentarios son muy importantes y gratos para MI! **

_Adelantos del próximo capitulo:_

_Te vas con el o conmigo?- pregunto el pelinegro jalándole un brazo a la rubia, ya basta de tantos rodeos, el era mas importante que el pelos de fuegos apagados ese…_

_Eh, yo…- respondía Serena un tanto nerviosa Darien estaba molesto y Rubeus igual, pero ella no era balón de boxeo.. Con quien irse, desde luego sus bracitos ya le dolían luego de tanto jalón de izquierda a derecha._

_Se va conmigo- respondió una voz detrás, era otro chico con cabello lacio y corto como el de Darien y ojos azules del mismo profundo que el de Darien, pero una sonrisa mas inocente y mas joven…_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

_Estoy embarazada- dijo ella sin respirar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sujetando la servilleta que sostenía en sus manos como el salvavidas mas fuerte._

_¿Qué?- fue la elocuente respuesta del chico en ese cómodo sillón, del restaurante favorito en el que se encontraban, mientras dejaba la quijada en la mesa y sus ojos se volvían dos esferas grandisimas._

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

_¡Averígüenlo en el próximo CAPITULO!_

_**Solo me queda decir que…**_

_**Sonrojos, algarabías y gritos… serán leídos!**_

_**Se despide su amiga:**_

_**Amary-san!**_


	11. ¡PROVOCAME! parte 2

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

N/T: Quiero aclarar que las narraciones las hacen los mismos personajes! Eso era todo prosigan con el cap mis queridas amigas! ^^

**Capitulo 11: **_**¡PROVOCAME! Parte II**_

Ok, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para controlar su genio, pero ¡vaya! que paulatinamente se le hacia mas pequeña la cantidad de paciencia y afán que tenia de arreglar las cosas con esa chica testaruda.

Verla con él, así de juntos era una cosa que ni en sus mas crueles sueños había pensado, pero ¿porque no?; que era él para ella... solo un _**conocido…**_

_Así lo había denominado ella por la tristeza y decepción._

Bien él podía aceptar que la había cagado, pero una cosa era eso y otra muy diferente a tener a ese MALDITO MANDRIL tomándola en sus brazos y besándola como si fuera únicamente de él, ¡ja!, cuando ella había ido a compartir específicamente con él. Pero mas allá de eso, porque él se estaba cuestionándose todo esto, cuando el no tenia nada que ver con ella…

Había dejado de ser su cuñada, su fastidio principal, su amiga, su psicóloga personal, su compañera de peleas y había acabado de _**conocido.**_

Aun seguía delante de aquella escena, en la que el idiota de… ¿como se llamaba ese maldito demonio?; mmm, pues, algo como… rasputin!; jajajaja, si de seguro era así que se llamaba. En fin, la rubia seguía en sus brazos y no le simpatizaba mucho eso, así que luego de querer cambiar de espectador a figurante en la historia, camino decidido hacia el imbecil del mandril ese para golpearlo en su impactante y desagradable cara, ¡ja!, el se la acomodaría con todo gusto, unos cuantos moretones serian geniales para darle un toque de payaso.

Así que sin saber en que momento tomo a Serena y la custodio detrás de si y como sí despertara el muy imbecil del paraíso al cual había entrado al tocarle los labios de _**SU**_ _**"amiga"**_ y que mas temprano que **¡YA!** Lo mandaría al infierno del cual había salido con un gran rodillazo y por supuesto el gran prometido golpe en su querida mandíbula. Mandándolo al suelo pudo percibir la victoria en sus ojos de fuego, pero victoria de ¿que?, no importaba porque así lo demandaran por agresión se vengaría por el haber profanado algo tan sagrado en una chica tan desesperantemente dulce como la gatita; Dándole otro golpe en su cara y tomándolo de las solapas, lo empujo fugaz y enérgicamente en la columna mas cercana mientras que el pelirrojo botaba un quejido de molestia por el golpe, haciéndolo sonreír momentáneamente con mucha satisfacción. Volvió a levantar el puño y lo embistió cegado de la rabia en su descompuesto rostro y le regalo una patadita marca "CHIBA" mientras lentamente lo dejaba deslizarse por el muro pues lo había soltado, se volteo con sarcasmo a ver a la rubia que se tocaba los labios con cara de asombro aún, y no pudo sentirse mareado, frunciendo el ceño aparto a las personas del camino para despejar la mente de la furia que corría avivadamente por sus venas para poder hablar calmadamente y arreglar ese asunto, de esa noche no pasaba, debía arreglar ese problema con la rubia problema.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Ok, mi hermano se esta portando fuera de sus cabales hoy- dijo Seiya pálido como el papel mientras Hotaru trataba en lo posible con una carpeta de menús de bebidas hacerle volver el color.

Seiya, cálmate amor- dijo Taru un poco preocupada por su moreno novio- tu hermano solo esta empezando a sentir cariño por Serena aunque según pienso y determino por lo visto aun no se da cuenta que "le gusta".- termino con un suspiro y Seiya se volteaba a verla con sorpresa.

¡Tú crees?- ella asintió segura y él trago grueso- ¡Wau! Mi hermano se esta enamorando de Serena…- el sonrió sobrecogido por lo que le decía su novia- eso es genial, amor!- exteriorizó viéndola con chispa mientras Hotaru reía, ya volvía a ser su morenito inquieto.

Jaja, si, pero solo es un "supuesto"- explico ella mientras él hacia una mueca con la boca- que estoy haciendo pero ya van dos veces en esta noche y puedo decir que vi celos en su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, pobre de él, le dio duro en el rostro.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- se rió Seiya con ganas.

¿Amor?- pregunto Hotaru intrigada por la acción del pelinegro.

Se lo merece… amor, Darien ya le tenía su manía desde que eran niños. Así que me alegro de que le haya dado duro al idiota de Rubeus, el abusa del aprecio que mama le tiene a su hermana y bueno Darien parece que exploto con la ultima que le hizo, que fue con nuestra amiga.- aclaro Seiya tomándole la mano a su novia y le daba un beso en ella- espero que siga viento en popa este "plan conquista", parece que Serena si tenia razón!; Los hombres solo tiene la fuerza y ustedes el ingenio- Hotaru le pico un ojo- ¡ay!, me han robado el corazón- dijo colocándose una mano en la frente y otra en el corazón dramáticamente.

Ahh siii…?- respondió ella siguiéndole el juego y sentándose en sus piernas regándole una hermosa sonrisa pregunto- ¿quien fue esa chica afortunada?- dijo mientras enroscaba sus brazos alrededor de él y el la sujetaba por la cintura atraído por aquel desvergonzado gesto.

Una morena hermosa, que tiene ojos amatistas a los cuales observo y no puedo dejar de nadar en ellos como si fuera un gran mar de franqueza y ternura- mientras acariciaba su mejilla y ella le regalo una mirada significativa- se ayuda mucho con ese cabello extra lacio y precioso como una linda piedra azabache y un cuerpo- hizo un gesto de aprobación mientras saltaba emocionado- que hasta la diosa Venus debe de andar de envidiosa y eso que solo tiene 17 años, imagínate cuando este en etapa adulta, tendré que salir con escopetas y bazucas para que nadie me la toque- ella rió divertida por su imaginación y la cara de susto que paso a de Yakuza- ella… ella, no tiene ninguna comparación a otra cosa o persona en este mundo, es hermosa y estupendamente única!- elucido enamorado mientras Hotaru quería llorar de la felicidad- y ¿te digo algo?- dijo coqueto quitándole las lagrimas de sus ojos.

¿Si?-respondió ella trémula de la emoción.

¡Es **MI** novia!- inquirió con orgullo posesivo el chico y ella le regalaba una sonrisa enternecida- por lo que quiero uno de esos besos que hace que certifique todo eso que dije!- dijo haciendo un lindo puchero que hizo reír a la morena.

Uno, no! Sabes cuando segundos constituyen una hora?- el asintió- ¿ cuantos?

3600 segundos- dijo educadito tomándola mas fuerte de su cintura- pero, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo aturdido.

Mmmm, porque mi mama me dijo que máximo podría llegar a las dos y son las once- respondió coqueta- tenemos 14400 segundos por delante, y 14200 besos que darnos a partir de ahora- dijo dándole uno desbordante de amor- nos faltan 14000…

¡No nos hagamos de rogar, amor!- fue la respuesta rotunda del chico que hacia reír a su novia.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

¡Te agradara mi amiga!- dijo Mina emocionada con su nuevo novio que la acompañaba al teatro y la tenia bien sujeta de la cintura, mientras ella le hacia cariñitos con el pulgar en su unión de manos- ella vivía en España pero se mudo recientemente aquí para tener futuro en la actuación.- explicaba ella contenta mientras Yaten frunció el ceño un momento para luego volver a sonreír y hacer rabiar a su rubia tentación..

Bueno con tal y tenga mas perspicacia que una chiquilla que conozco- Mina le pellizco la mano y él sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla- esta bien, que no sea barbie…- agrego con malicia.

¡Yaten!- dijo dándole en el hombro- Mou, si eres malo conmigo… por castigo sin besitos en los labios.- dijo ella despegándose de él mientras él sonreía coquetamente.

Mmm, pero hoy debería haber tregua porque somos recién novios- dijo él y ella sonrió con malicia.

Amorcito, pero por lo mismo no podemos darnos besos en los labios- él levanto una ceja al ver esa sonrisa y la negación con un el dedo índice- ¿y sabes porque?- el sonrió invitándola a seguir- porque como eres un viejito chapado a la antigua eso se debe hacer hasta la tercera cita- dijo locuaz riéndose después haciendo que al taxista sonría por el chiste malo.

¡Ay! Barbie, luego no te quejes!- dijo abrazándola de nuevo para darle un beso en sus labios rosas que no se resistieron a los de el. Yaten los movía con destreza angelical sabia que debía ir lento con Mina pero era casi imposible con lo que en ese momento tanteaba, era una dulzura sin comparación, era un manjar divino que necesitaba abandonar porque sino llegarían a otros lados en vez del teatro…- eres deliciosa…- dijo y Mina se sonrojo pero le obsequio un beso en la mejilla aunque tenia la respiración mas agitada que el.

¡Tu también estas divino!- agradeció ella, él le acaricio la mejilla con sutileza- Mira, ya llegamos…

Yaten vio el teatro y esperaba algún día trabajar en el y mejor si hacia papel con Mina que también tenia el mismo sueño. Pagaron el viaje y entraron a ver la obra titulada "Quiéreme, si puedes"; le dio risa el designo pues así mismo se sentía con Mina, pero los dos se encontraban a gusto con cada uno y era lo primordial... sin importar que ocurriera después, se viviría el ahora.

Cuando entraron a la obra buscaron asiento en las altas gradas y se sentaron muy juntos y mientras esperaban el inicio, hacían arrumacos y demás para pasar el rato. La obra estuvo genial se trataba de unos jóvenes que desde niños eran amigos aunque la chica siempre había sido una rebelde y le hacia malas pasadas a su amigo que ya de grandes sabían que su amor traspasaba ese limite, era una comedia romántica muy entretenida. Al final se casaron y tuvieron cinco hijas… idénticas a la chica de rebelde.

Riéndose de la moraleja, abrazados bajaron de las gradas y fueron a felicitar a la amiga de su rubia tentación que nada mas se reía de las cosquillas que le provocaba sus caricias. Y hasta allí llego la alegría...

Lindo, te presento a Maria del Castillo- dijo Mina con una sonrisa mientras le presentaba a la chica, él la vio y estrecho la mano con ella mientras su boca se secaba de la angustia y emoción- Maria, el es mi novio Yaten!- agrego ella contenta dándole un beso a Yaten que pudo guardarse la sorpresa a tiempo y le devolvió el gesto un poco tenso pero la rubia no lo noto- ella es de Sevilla, España pero habla muy bien el japonés parece oriunda de aquí.- aclaro Mina sin percatarse de la situación- mas que una amiga lejana es mi prima muy, muy, muy, muy lejana, pero igual es familia- dijo uniendo su mano con la de Yaten que estaba tenso y frió.

Maria del Castillo era una chica menuda que tenia grandes ojos azules y coquetería natural en ellos. Su rostro parecía un corazón aunque era otra cosa realmente; Tenia 18 años y era una actriz de teatro muy reconocida. La chica tenia cabello rubio cenizo y corto por los hombros que hacían resaltar mas su rostro, labios carnosos que hasta un santo podría profanar y su cuerpo era mas escultural que el de cualquier modelo, incluyendo a Mina… En esos sonreía sin ocultar su turbación por aquel chico peli-platinado, no pensaba reencontrárselo tan rápido y siendo novio de su prima favorita… definitivamente el mundo era un pañuelo…

¡No podía ser, no, no!; Dios era cruel con él, él, solo había hecho una apuesta y mira lo que le mandaba a él, una prima lejanísima, pero que hablaba muy bien el japonés y que también quería acabar con la recién vida romántica de Mina y él; eso claramente lo reflejaban sus ojos azules. No podía creer que estuviera de nuevo allí después de 3 años de no saber nada de ella; después de que le robara el corazón y se lo entregara casi sin vida y lleno de heridas, falsedades, artificios, traiciones… ella volvía, como volvían sus recuerdos dolorosos, las lesiones volvían abrirse con mas intensidad que antes y verla allí tan hermosa con esa sonrisa coqueta y tan tranquilamente turbada. No podían castigarlo tan cruelmente, aunque aun no se creía la escena que conformaban ellos tres y la vivían como si nada…

_Su novia…_

_El y…_

_Su ex…__Maria _**Paola**_ del Castillo._

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Amy, Lita y Raye se habían llevado a una Serena en estado de "nebulosa", que caminaba como autómata hacia el baño.

Michiru quería ir con las niñas pero su novio prácticamente codiciaba descuartizar al pobre pelirrojo y en aquellos momentos el chico no valía la pena seguir golpeándolo. Aunque si que se lo merecía, pensaba la peliazulado. Suspiro con tensión y miro a su novio que se sobaba las sienes y mientras le tomaba la mano se dirigía con ella a la mesa de ellos.

Un día de estos me voy morir- Michiru le dio un zape- ¡auch! Se puede saber que pasa… es que todos se han vuelto locos y quieren que me vuelva loco yo también- expreso con contrariedad- esa niña, tiene un encanto y una maldición- Michiru se rió por las cosas que decía su novio- bueno, mejor ayuda a esas niñas con mi sobriloca, ayúdala a salir de ese shock vicio-emocional….

Ya vengo amor- le dio un beso y fue con sus próximas sobrinas..

Joven, guapo, con dinero pero con una sobrina loca- dijo con voz extenuada- sip, voy a morir joven y todo será culpa de ella.- termino resuelto con una sonrisa bonita.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Vamos, muchacho- dijo un chico de ojos azulados que estaba al lado de la barra- tenemos que curarte ese ojo y bueno ya veremos que mas...- sonrió con burla y Rubeus hizo una mueca- Vamos, no seas llorón…- el chico pelirrojo se carcajeo unos instantes y después se arrepintió de ello cuando sintió una contracción fuerte en su estomago- ok, cero bromas- advirtió el muchacho y Rubeus asintió aguantando las ganas de discutir.

Se dirigieron a la parte de atrás y allí los esperaba Andrew con el botiquín medico que nunca faltaba en un bar o club.

¡Hey!- saludo el chico de mirada azulada a otro de color verde- ¿vienes a completar la pelea?- pregunto abrazando al pelirrojo por los hombros y sujetándolo por un brazo y el rubio sonrió negando con la cabeza- me lo imagine, bueno amigo pelirrojo, el te va a curar tómalo como una indemnización a lo que te hizo el chico Adonis- le guiño un ojo y lo sentó en un sofá- Aquí te lo dejo Drew… - dijo alejándose de los chicos, Rubeus apenas y abría el ojo derecho porque el izquierdo estaba totalmente herido.

Andrew se acerco al pelirrojo- te dieron tremenda tunda… Darien parecía un chico de esos que escogían para trabajar en las películas de karate kid- el pelirrojo sonrió de lado y Drew también- vamos a limpiarte el ojo y luego veremos ese estomago, probablemente esa patada de kung fu destrozo una o dos costillas- Rubeus maldijo por lo bajo- eso te pasa por meterte con _**su chica**_- respondió el rubio y suspirando abrió el botiquín de emergencia.

_**Su**_ chica…¿eh?- dijo con voz ronca y el rubio le presto atención- cuando sea _**su**_ novia… lo admitiré…por ahora… que se prepare… porque le salio contrincante…- Drew negó con la cabeza aquello seguro terminaría muy mal…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Bien, Zas…- dijo un Richard mientras chocaba de manos con el chico de mirada azulada- Dame otro tequila…- le entrego el tercio y Zas se lo lleno de nuevo- No te había visto desde que llegue- aclaro el moreno mientras que Zas sonreía coquetamente, ya le saldría con alguna tontería.

Es porque me extrañas y no puedes vivir sin mi, eso es todo… hermoso- guiñándole un ojo que hizo que Richard rodara los ojos mientras en la barra se oían chiflidos- jajaja, ok, es que tenia obligaciones con el jefe, ya sabes que es exigente... ¿cuanto tiempo tienes aquí?- pregunto dándole dos botellas de cerveza a una chica que le dio el dinero a cambio, sonrió y volteo a ver a Richard esperando la respuesta.

Como una hora, pero tranquilo se que el trabajo es pesado- sonrió y le dio un trago a su tequila y volteo a su lado- aunque no te creas me la pase muy bien- Zas sonrió intrigado- la chica que te conté, ¿te acuerdas?- el hizo una mueca.

Por la que me cambiaste- dijo haciendo un puchero el de mirada azulada y Richard sonrió contento- pues la Amy esa no me caerá nada bien… te robara tiempo de mi lado-dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros, Richard comenzó a exasperarse pues las risitas a sus lados eran incomodas- ok, y ¿que paso? cuéntame..- inquirió Zas guiñándole un ojo a una morena que además del dinero le dio una tarjeta- Wau!, gracias mami!- y dándole un sutil beso en los labios mientras se oían mas silbidos que acompañaban el beso se separo de la chica que toda roja se fue a donde sus amigas- Bien, décima quinta tarjeta y solo llevo 45 minutos en la barra…- suspiro contento- eso es vida hermano… - Richard lo vio con escepticismo- dale pues chico, cuenta, que me tienes en ascuas- vendió tres cervezas mas y la barra quedo contenta por unos momentos dándole toda la atención a su amigo.

Peleo con su novio actual, ese por el que me cambio y bueno estuvimos bromeando un rato…- contó contento y Zas sonrió en compatibilidad- aunque solo es una tregua temporal pues no se me olvida que me uso- Zas choco de manos a otro amigo que se acerco a la barra a saludar y volvió a acomodarse al frente de Richard- al parecer quiere recobrar esa amistad conmigo pero siento que solo me seguiré enamorando de ella y eso no creo que sea conveniente…- suspiro y Zas le dio un zape rotundo- hey!, eres mi amigo o que?- Zas lo miro con ternura y mientras suspiraba hablo.

Creo que solo estas celoso de que lo haya elegido a él y no a ti- comenzó a decir su amigo y mirándolo a los ojos con esa mirada azulina penetrante continuo- esta bien, la chica que esta _**confundida**__-_ dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra- por el cariño que te tiene que no se muy bien si es de amigo o de otra cosa…- dijo con un dedo en su barbilla- pero de que te tiene y puedo asegurar aun sin conocerla que esta torturada por haberte hecho sufrir, en fin, puede que sea esa la respuesta del porque te uso aunque no la justifico, pues debió haberte aclarado que se había vuelto novia del otro chico- Richard solo lo escuchaba con la mirada nadando en el tequila- pero si realmente la quieres debes terminar esto por la paz y lo sabes pero…- Zas no quiso continuar porque Richard movió sus labios.

No me atrevo porque me alejare de ella…- Zas asintió y se levanto de hombros.

Deberías aceptar esa beca científica de la NASA que te brindan- el sonrió con melancolía- aunque no me gustaría que usaras a un mono en sus constantes pruebas acreditadas- Richard se carcajeó un rato en compañía de Zas que mientras atendía y seguían hablando el moreno decidió lo que haría…- Gracias Zas, tendré presente tu petición sobre chita- Zas sonrió y asintió chocando las manos…

Suerte.. brother!- y dándole un apretón mas fuerte se soltaron lentamente- Cuídate… no vaya a ser que el tequila se te suba a la cabeza…- Richard asintió y se fue.

Zas siguió atendiendo a personas y deslizando bebidas por la barra hasta que en la silla que minutos atrás ocupaba su amigo se sentó una chica menuda de cabello azulado y mirada tímida que no dejaba de ser preciosa y mientras volteaba de un lado a otro. Entonces comprendió que era ella. Se acerco y le hablo directamente.

El se fue…- dijo con voz tranquila, la chica lo miro sorprendida.- buscas a Richard ¿no?- ella asintió- me dicen Zas y soy amigo de él, hace minutos se fue…- la chica bajo la cabeza- eres Amy ¿no?- ella asintió de nuevo sorprendida y Zas sonrió despampanante- te aconsejo que hables con el antes del martes próximo y aclares todo con él, de nada vale que te sientas mal por estar confundida- ella solo abrió los ojos pasmada- si dejas las cosas así solo perderás a un amigo… - Amy sonrió taciturna- hazlo feliz con eso… Amy…- y dándole un leve apretón de hombros se alejo con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba ser consejeros de parejas pero Richard lo valía… Suspiro, pobre Richard pues la chica lo quería como _amigo…_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Serena se encontraba en un mundo paralelo. Si, esa era la respuesta a esa visión de Darien protegiéndola del robo de su primer beso para luego defenderla con golpes y miradas asesinas, sin obviar esas sonrisas malvadas que le brindaba al pobre de Rubeus.. Jajajajajajaja…. Que hermoso mundo era ese.. ¡Si!… Darien estaba celoso y la protegía del insulso ese que le había quitado lo que por derecho y de corazón le pertenecía a **MI** Darien… juju… merecido se tenia la paliza el tonto del Mandril.

Pero.. Solo eran celos o lo hizo porque me veía como su amiga…? Hay! No, por favor, nooooo! Que no fuera eso que había asaltado a mi mente! Debía comprobar eso y rápido con su hombre de ojos azulados… y entonces…

SERENAAAAA!- escuche que me llamaban y solo pestañee en respuesta pero nadie me vio y solo escuche que decían- Bueno, es hora de aplicar medidas drásticas, pásame el balde de agua fría- dijo la voz macabra de Raye y yo por acto reflejo volví del mundo paralelo…

NOOOOOOOOO!- grite con fuerza mientras Raye se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con la maldad a flor de piel…

Con que en coma ¿eh?- Lita sonrió y me abrazo.

Me tenias preocupada, tonta- exclamo dándome un coscorrón- Darien realmente te tiene grave no!- sonrió y me puso un trapito con agua en la frente.

Ja! A punto de retardo mental la tiene Darien Chiba- fulmine con la mirada a la loca de Raye- y con el perdón de las personas con esa enfermedad, pues es un insulto compararle con la tarada de Serena- apreté los labios para no decir nada pero no me contuve lo suficiente.

Me imagino… - comencé a decir con una ceja levantada- pero con retardo y todo, mira nada mas los resultados que tienes, que ni mal te caen con Nicolás- Raye se sonrojo y Lita se carcajeo con ganas.

Darien esta loco por ti Seré- dijo Hotaru entrando con un vaso de agua- me imagine que tenias sed- La rubia asintió- o por lo menos eso pienso yo, que dicen ustedes chicas?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Jamás pensé ver al frió Darien Chiba pelearse con alguien que le provocara tan directamente- respondió Lita y sonrió cambiándome el paño por otro mas frió.

Pues… debo admitir que… esta noche a sido interesante- dijo Raye con una sonrisa.

Vaya que si- dijo Hotaru- primero con un espectáculo de lujo con Darien sin camisa solo para Serena Tsukino y luego semejante espectáculo por defenderte del mono con pelo rojo- se empezó a reír y yop sonreí alegre.

¿En verdad se peleo por mi?- ellas asintieron al mismo tiempo entusiasmadas.

¿En verdad me hizo un show marca Chiba, para mi solita..?- volvieron asentir las chicas contentas y llenas de euforia mientras yo me levantaba.

¡De veritas, de veritas!- pregunté de nuevo y las chicas asintieron con mas energías mientras se acercaban a mi con mucha emoción.

GENIAL! YUPI!- empecé a saltar con ganas cantando y haciendo un bailecito en círculos mientras las personas a mi alrededor comenzaba a decir que eran síntomas de esquizofrenia temprana- Darien se esta enamorando de mi, lero, lero… yo le empiezo a gustar na na na na… Seré la próxima señora de Chiba ju ju ju juuuu!- Las chicas empezaron a reír mientras yo hacia piruetas y más danzas sin cansarme.

Si pero no cantes victoria amiga- le recomendó Lita y Raye la secundo.

Aparentemente esta confundido por su comportamiento y sus emociones- dijo la pelinegra- Mejor veremos que tal se comporta en tu show…

¿Show?- repetí y me acorde de mi participación de canto…- mi trato con rubeus- exclame como recordando lo de su _**"venganza".**_

¿Trato?- preguntaron las chicas y me reí nerviosa.

Luego les cuento por lo pronto vayamos al escenario para que pueda cantar- dije con renovadas energías- pero antes…- saco el móvil y marco un numero que se sabia mas que de memoria. Y con una sonrisa, Inhalo aire y espero a que atendiera…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Escucho el sonido de su celular de nueva cuenta y lo obvio por tres contadas veces…

Vio los nombres de las llamadas perdidas y la última fue la que le llamo la atención…

_**(1)Haruka..**_

_**(2)Seiya…**_

_**(3)Serena…**_

Cabeza de chorlito…- dijo con desdicha echando la cabeza hacia atrás- primera amiga que de verdad quiero proteger y querer y puff…- dijo golpeando el volante de nuevo por quinienta vez en esos diez minutos que estaba allí en su deportivo- Maldición… celoso, yo… ¿desde cuando no lo estaba así por una mujer?- sonrió con tristeza y se acordó- un momento…. ¿Mujer?- se cuestiono un rato- pues si, _**mujer**_- asintió y luego respondió lo que había cuestionando antes y con un suspiro ahogado se respondió- desde hace cuatro largos años.. Porque no me extraña que sea de ella, de quien me encele- expreso malhumorado sabiendo la respuesta pego brinco impresionado cuando escucho de nuevo el sonido de su celular y vio el nombre de Serena en la pantalla con un suspiro contesto…

¿Qué?- dijo y agrego por demás- recobraste la razón y ahora si te acuerdas de mi- indicó dolido por la escena pasada.

_Hola extraño- dijo Serena con burla en la voz que indigno a Darien._

Veo que sigues con el mismo jueguito, mejor…- iba a colgar pero ella lo interrumpió con su risa inocente.

_Mmm, no… quieres que te perdone entonces; ni que te explique porque me moleste contigo-pregunto ella con fingido desinterés que el pudo captar._

Él suspiro, realmente quería conocer a fondo a esa Serena, Cabeza de Chorlito. Al mismo tiempo quería enviarla a… tomar aire a ver si con eso se volvía normal…

Haber... Dime algo- empezó el moreno con desanimo- ¿te recuerdo al chico que te gusta?- pregunto directo.

_Si y no- respondió la rubia en un suspiro._

¿Te molesta que sea tan mujeriego?- volvió a preguntar tontamente.

_¡Absolutamente si!- respondió ella y podía jurar a que tenia una sonrisa en sus labios._

¿Por qué?- exclamo exaltado y molesto.

_Te lo diré si vienes a verme…- chantajeo la rubia sin conseguirlo._

¿No quieres ser mi amiga?- pregunto de nuevo entre molesto y melancólico.

_Jajajaja- se rió ella con delicadeza- ¡Y más que eso, Darien!- aclaro la rubia y Darien cerro los ojos sin entender, o mejor dicho, sin querer entender._

Si no te explicas, creo que mejor me voy y te dejo con tu mandril…- dijo molesto Darien por el constante juego de la rubia.

_¿Darien, que soy para ti?- le reboto con una pregunta_.

Pues…

_Depende de esa respuesta lo que te voy a contestar- dijo ella enfática._

Serena, ¿yo te gusto?- preguntó abriendo los ojos como captando las ideas…

_Si te digo que si… ¿que pasaría..?- ataco Serena con fuerza._

Darien trago con nervio- solo eres una chiquilla, todavía no sabes de amor, pequeña.- fue su estupida y sincera respuesta.

_¿Porque me defendiste?- dijo con voz severa y suave._

Me pareció que te molesto que te besara…- respondió con seguridad y espero con impaciencia la respuesta de la rubia loca.

_Mmm…- fue lo que obtuvo de su rubia._

Maldición cabeza de chorlito, habla de una vez.- dijo Darien colérico por el merodeo.

_¡Ah!- fue una reacción tan típica de ella que inervo a Darien y cuando iba a hablar Serena lo interrumpió- me parece que cada día mas me enamoro mas de ese chico del que estoy tan profundamente enamorada- Darien sintió emerger unos incipientes latigazos de celos contra ese personaje y apretó con la mano libre el volante hasta volver los nudillos blancos._

¿En serio?- preguntó molesto- Entonces, ¿que haces llamándome?.

_Es cierto… debería llamarlo o darle un besito a Rubeus en cada una de las heridas que tu le hiciste, pero eso si.. Cada beso debe ser muy lento y suave con mucho cuidado... para evitar que no sienta dolor y pueda curarse más rápido. —dijo con suma coquetería que le hizo a Darien mella… sintió cada vello de sus brazos ponerse de gallina y… si, también sintió celos, envidia, ira… pero sobre todo rencor contra ese galán- sabes a veces me cuestiono tu inteligencia- agrego la niña con maldad y no entendió el comentario a veces ella hablaba incoherencias o.. Le estaría dando pistas del muchacho afortunado._

Darien rechinó los dientes confundido- ¿a que juegas..?- pregunto con los dientes apretados.

_Mmm, ¿te gusto?.- saboteó la chica con sumo interés._

No te atrevas a preguntar eso de nuevo…- le sugirió el chico molesto por el retorno de la pregunta, y sin saber el porque.

_¿Te gusto, Darien Chiba…?- inquirió ella desafiante y el moreno bufo contento del reto._

¿Que quieres que te conteste…?-le respondió cansado del jueguito.

_Dime un si o un no…-pidió ella con ansiedad disimulada, el tosió para evitarlas ganas de gritar que s… que NO!_

_Tal vez…-_dijo sin confirmar ni negar nada.

_No juegues conmigo- respondió Serena con tono sarcástico._

¿Que siente estar en ascuas, querida?- acoto sarcástico y mordaz.

_mmm… ¿quieres mi amistad…?- cuestiono Serena sonsacándolo._

¿Quieres tu que yo me la gane?- respondió Darien pasando la técnica manipuladora por alto y atacando de nuevo con otra.

_Si…- fue la ecuánime respuesta de ella._

Serena…

_Darien, porque no me dices que es lo que sientes por mí…- pregunto Serena cansada de su discusión._

Digamos que en este momento estoy eclipsado por muchas otras preguntas- sonrió con tristeza- y otros recuerdos.

_mmm… te espero dentro de siete minutos aquí en el club o sino haré lo que te dije con Rubeus.- advirtió ella malvadamente y sin querer hacerlo cambiando de tema._

No te atrevas…- dijo pensando otro modo para _**regalarle**_ otro golpecito a ese mandril.

_Jejeje.. Tú que crees…- le contesto ella desafiante y él pudo jurar que se estaba mordiendo el labio por la advertencia, sonrió al saber que ya conocía parte de sus personalidades locas._

"_**¡Estoy seguro de que lo vas hacer solo para provocarme…!"- pensó el pelinegro.**_

De acuerdo…- contesto empezando a bajarse de su auto.

_Ese es mi chico...- dijo la rubia y colgó._

Manipuladora- dijo al aire con renovadas energías cerrando el carro y encaminándose al club.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Haruka apretó más cerca de si a esa chica de cabello azulado que lo incitaba cada vez más con esos besos fogosos.

No… me… dejaste… llegar al baño- decía entre besos una profesora con sus brazos enroscados en el cuello de su piloto de F1, de verdad que lo amaba- eres… posesivo.

Mph…- fue la respuesta masculina mientras que con una mano buscaba mas intimidad tomándola de la cintura y haciéndole palpable su posesividad.

"_Oh"-_ pensó ella- no y que… ibas a morir joven…?- pregunto ella en unos instantes cuando el se dedico a ver su escote.

Mmm… me iré al infierno de todos modos- dijo pasando la lengua por en medio de sus pechos- además actualmente no soy impotente por lo que me ahorro lo que luego deberé provocar…- dijo el comenzando a mover su pelvis en contra de la ella, que se mordía el labio con antelación.

¿Como esta eso?- pregunto sin dejarse llevar…

Pues,- apretó un pezón y el rubio sonrió, ella no llevaba sostén-me iré por pecador..- y apretándoselo con fuerza medida ella gimió bajito- y… porque luego de que me retire de las carreras y tu te jubiles de profesora... y nuestros hijos vuelen de casa, viviré por y para el viagra…- Ella carcajeo cuando él le mordió el lóbulo.

Haru… si inventas…- dijo volviendo a besarlo con ganas de mas que ese protocolo que tenían…- me encanta cuando me entretienes antes de lo mejor- dijo mordiéndole un hombro mientras el gruñía por el gesto.

No me provoques, preciosa- dijo mirándola coquetamente- te estoy mimando pero si consigues…- se quedo con la palabra en la boca cuando ella se abrió el escote y llevándose el dedo índice a los labios para mojarlo se lo paso por la aureola del pezón sonrosado, con una mirada culpable, ella le dio a entender su complicidad- Michiru….- dijo tragando grueso- luego no te quejes…- dijo bajando la mano con maestría mientras la embestía en la boca con su lengua haciéndola gemir con ansias…

Se encontró con la falda que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y se la subió hasta el vientre de ella, para ver el encaje negro que tenia…

¿Negro?- pregunto burlón levantando una ceja jugando con la liga de la pantaleta, ella se movió hacia el picaramente, el rubio entendiendo el mensaje solo agrego- me encanta el negro….- se vio sin impedimento para entrar en ella que lo esperaba con afán y sonriendo socarronamente por eso inquirió- mmm, parece que me esperas con… ¿champán?- ella se sonrojo y en ese momento la penetro rápidamente, mientras que al mismo la alzaba de la cintura y la sentaba sobre el- Diablos…- gimió con gusto…- nunca me acostumbro a esto..- admitió besándola con ternura un momento.

Me siento como una calenturienta adolescente- el rió en el beso por el comentario.

¿Hey!- exclamo indignado el empezando a moverse con fuerza suave- tenemos 28 años… tampoco es que vivimos en el geriátrico…- dijo empezándole a regalar mimos al cuello y apretar su redondeado trasero mientras ella soltaba una carcajada que era un absoluto gemido.

Ton…to!- gimió suavecito mientras el sonrió olvidando la conversación para entrar en su paraíso con peliazulada pecadora…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Continuamos con la pelea de bandos sexis!- grito Ojo de Águila y entonces vio ascender a la rubia capitana del equipo femenino y sonrió, esto se pondría mejor- Daremos inicio a la presentación de la capitana FEMENINAAAA!- exclamo con fuerza mientras la féminas en el bar que ya estaban pasadas de tono se agitaron también- Actualmente estamos en empate así que depende de su interpretación el si ganan o no!.

Serena asintió y sonrío le quito el micrófono al chico guapo ya que no sabia como se llamaba y hablo- Hola chicas y chicos, lamento informarles que vamos a ganar nosotras no importa que!- los chicos empezaron a pitar en discusión y ella rio con pena- lamento que no entiendan lo que se llama "PERDER" ahora demos pase a MI canción… rockola "play"- dijo con sencillez y empezó a sonar la canción en eso Darien se acomodo en unos de los pilares muy cercas del escenario y con una sonrisa socarrona que la rubia le devolvió con creces y un guiño entonces comenzó a cantar no sin antes toser un poco para amoldarla a la gravedad de la música…

**Como una tonta sin saber,  
A manos llenas le entregué,  
Todos mis sueños no lo pude ver…**

Comenzó a desplazarse a lo largo de toda el escenario captando todas las miradas mientras que esa falda tableada le hacia ver mas sexy Y de mas edad, canto en un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas que se identificaba con la letra… y el pelinegro lo entendió.

**Esta será la última vez…  
Que me veras llorar por él…  
Me he decidido y contigo estaré…**

Entonces Serena lo señalo y movió una mano desde su corazón a sus partes íntimas y Darien abrió sus ojos…

**Serás testigo y cómplice!  
Veras lo que es capaz de hacer…  
¡Llena de rabia una mujer!**

Darien trago grueso al entender la frase de esa canción y nunca pensó que Serena se colocara en la misma posición que él solo… no, no podía ser el tenia un justificativo por su comportamiento, ella… maldita rubia, cabeza de chorlito…

**¡PROVÓCAME!**

**Quiero serle infiel…  
¡Jugaré como él a olvidar su nombre!  
Aprenderé para no volver,  
A caer en las redes de ningún hombre…**

Serena bajo del escenario y de inmediato le sonrieron dos chicos altos y morenos bastantes guapos ellas les acaricio el rostro y paso por en medio de ellos y siguió su recorrido por las mesas en las que se detenía y con una mirada sugerente les proponía algo que NO iban a tener… Aunque cierto pelinegro ya estaba al borde del colapso al ver el derroche que tenia cierta rubia con otros chicos que no era ÉL…

**Cuanta tristeza me dejo…  
Al verse rota la ilusión,  
¡Y hoy en pedazos me la regreso!**

Serena vio directamente a los ojos de Darien que se sorprendió de esa acometida tan directa por parte de la rubia que se dirigió hacia el con una sonrisa petulante…

**Fui tan ingenua por confiar…  
Cuando me hablabas de lealtad…  
Que poco hombre… y**

**¡Vergüenza me das!**

****Ella sentía su corazón palpitar se le estaba declarando sin querer con esa canción pero no se echaría para atrás si la rechazaría bien!, pero no se rendiría ella era Serena Tsukino y lucharía hasta al final por su príncipe…

Se detuvo en frente de Darien y le dedico brevemente esta estrofa…

**Mezcla de odio y desamor,  
No le diste ningún valor..  
¡Me destrozaste el corazón!**

Y con fuerza le abrió la chaqueta y paso una mano con lujuria por su torso, Darién se asusto por la fuerza imprimida pero luego se emociono al ver como se divertía ella tocando su torso bien definido, ¡VAYA NOCHE!

**¡PROVÓCAME!**

**Quiero serle infiel…  
¡Jugaré como él a olvidar su nombre!  
Aprenderé para no volver,  
A caer en las redes de ningún hombre…**

Haruka entro abotonándose el pantalón pero se encontró con **SU** escena infernal jamás soñada, esa que aparece en sus peores pesadillas, exactamente como nunca se la imagino y mucho peor de lo que el se pensaba podía ser…

Serena, **SU** sobrina, **SU** princesa tocaba a su "amigo" Darién, el hombre más mujeriego de todo Japón con mucha, mucha doble intención…

¿Que demonios….!- formulo la primera parte pero se quedo en shock al ver que Serena se le subía a la cintura de Darién mientras cantaba la siguiente estrofa:

**¡PROVÓCAME!**

**Quiero serle infiel…  
Borrare de la piel el dolor que esconde,  
Quiero probar de la misma miel…  
A sentir el placer besos que me rompen!  
**

Ususususu…- fue lo escucho de Michiru cuando llego la miro con rencor y ella le devolvió la mirada para luego reírse- Amor, ella le esta haciendo lo mismo que yo allá atrás a ti, que te ofende…- se encogió de hombros y lo abrazo. Estaba molesto con el planeta.. ¡Esa noche era infernal!

Que no lo esta haciendo detrás, sino EN PÚBLICO!- exclamo encolerizado- moriré joven…- dijo de nuevo con mas convicción que antes.

Por otro lado Serena tenia al publico mas que emocionado, algunas de las personas ya tenían a sus pareja que le regalaban miradas significativas, pero nuestro dúo protagónico tenia la piel de gallina por las sensaciones que sentían en esos instantes.

Darién quería apretarla mas junto a él, y tuvo que hacerlo pues su inconsciente pudo mas con el, llevo sus manos hasta su cintura y sonrió emocionado a la espera de que ella hiciese con el lo que quisiera. Ella sabia que papel tenia que interpretar con el tenia que hacerle entender que lo que hacia con las "chicas fáciles" estaba mal, también tenia que hacerle ver que no era una "pequeña", aunque esas sensaciones de piel a piel… le hacían complejo el pensamiento pero aun así…

**Por un segundo de placer….  
Perdiste todo lo que fue…..  
¿Valió la pena?**

**¿Cuéntame? Ehhh eeeeeeeeeeh!**

Y mientras decía la ultima frase con dolor interno pero con venganza en la mirada y lección en la letra se alejo de él demostrándole con acciones y sin palabras lo que ella había presenciado hace rato, se alejo cinco pasos del moreno y choco con otro que era parecido a su príncipe y dándole una mirada coqueta, el chico se sonrojo y supo que lo tenia en sus manos…

**¡PROVÓCAME!**

**Quiero serle infiel…  
¡Jugaré como él a olvidar su nombre!  
Aprenderé para no volver,  
A caer en las redes de ningún hombre…**

Y con movimientos gatunos como su apodo, lo sedujo con su mirada y cuerpo al chico mientras cantaba a la par de la estrofa, se sentía muy bien tener el poder, rodeo al chico y con su cuerpo se deslizo con su espalda por el torso del chico guapo de ojos azules de un color menos intensos a los de su príncipe, pero eran iguales de hermoso que un rio en un atardecer, cálido y refrescante… Seguro y atractivo… atrayente y constante.. Era.. Era… precioso ese chico…

El la levanto, la volteo y la acerco mas a el y el publico grito de emoción.. Entonces para terminar la canción empezaron un baile seductor donde sus caderas se rozaban a cada movimiento, y para infortunio de Darién y para disfrute de ese chico misterioso y ella.. Les fascino!

**PROVÓCAME!**

**Quiero serle infiel…  
Borrare de la piel el dolor que esconde,  
Quiero probar de la misma miel…  
A sentir el placer besos que me rompen!  
**

La canción termino y el chico de ojos azules preciosos se alejo de ella con la respiración irregular y ella se quedo estática recibiendo los aplausos del publico, salió del trance al sentir unos brazos por la cintura, era Darién…

Tu y Yo!- hizo un movimiento para la azotea y ella asintió pero fueron detenidos por el locutor de la noche.

Y ganaron… LAS MUJERES!- el publico femenino grito fuerte mientras todas saltaban y Serena se volteo entre los brazos de Darién para abrazarlo fuerte y contenta.

Gracias por venir conmigo hoy, Darién- murmuro en el oído del moreno; Darién le contesto el abrazo y…

Felicidades…- dijo con voz cortante- vamos a…

Darién, ya nos vamos- lo interrumpió Seiya que tenia cara de angustia- Parece que se nos paso el limite de llegada y la mama de Taru esta enojada…- explico el Chiba menor.

Darién suspiro con impaciencia pero Serena le tomo de la mano y le sonrió calmando así su próximo gruñido- ¿podemos salir mañana?- pregunto la rubia y el asintió frenético apretando el lazo manual.

Salieron del local, eran como las 3.30 de la mañana y el club estaba por cerrar, ellos estaba dividiéndose para dirigirse a sus casas, Serena abrió su teléfono y allí tenia un mensaje de Mina, en el cual decía que apenas había llegado a su casa y que le avisaran para la próxima reunión…

Les dijo a los chicos y entonces sucedió lo que nunca pensó que pasaría…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Lita, ¿te llevo?- pregunto el rubio esperanzado pero otro rubio deslizo el brazo por la cintura de Lita le beso la sien enfrente del próximo doctor y solo dijo a modo de despedida.

Sobre mi cadáver, parasito…- lo miro furibundo y llevándose a Lita con atenciones se montaron en su moto después de despedirse de los chicos prometiendo una cita con las chicas... Pero nunca, nunca, lo volvió a mirar a el…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Raye, vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Petzite y la morena asintió con fuerza se despidió de todos y con una pequeña riña con la rubia de coletas se fue contenta con su próximo marido caminando con la otra pareja de ¡"Borreguito y Ovejita"!

¡Nicolás!- llamo la pelinegra deteniendo a su nuevo novio que le presto toda su atención y eso la lleno de felicidad, regocijo completo no podía ser mas feliz- ¡Te amo!- susurro para aquel chico que solo sonrió la abrazo por la cintura y giro con ella en el aire.

Yo mas a ti, amargada…- ella hizo un puchero cuando la bajo al piso pero cuando abrió sus labios para reclamar fueron acallados por otros suaves que provoco una corriente eléctrica de emoción a lo largo de esos momentos que duro el beso...

Chicos….- grito Petzite quitándose a Ojo de Águila de encima de un solo manotazo- apurenseee!

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Bueno yo llevare a Amy…- dijo Haruka con la mano de Michiru en su hombro- Michi, te quedas en mi apartamento- ella alzo una ceja y el hizo un puchero, estaba cansado mental, psicológica y con una gran promesa de volverse loco… pero ella asintió sonriendo.

Sere, vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Michiru pero vio algo por lo que nunca había pasado y solo había visto en películas…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_**Pensamientos de Serena**_

Ok, no voy a negar que me sentía halagada por un lado y momento muy, muy, muy pequeño, pero por otro me dolían ya las extremidades y quería irme a mi casa después de un largo beso de mi príncipe, pero **SÉ** que eso es imposible por ahora… al menos que me haga la borracha y me le lance encima, Serena Tsukino no seas glotona, un show exclusivo para mi y luego me defendió del mandril… siii, Darién estaba cayendo en mis redes! Kyaaa! Pero me fui de donde debería estar… volvamos al doloroso presente, y es una frase que no tiene nada de _LITERAL!_

Déjenme y les cuento como va la cosa...

Primero salimos del local y Darién muy apegado a mi espalda para comprender por las "buenas" que tenia irme con el... Y lo mejor de todo esto, era que yo quería irme con el, en fin, ya Raye se había ido con Nicolás muy acaramelada; Mina se había fugado y Yaten me parecía que había colaborado en ello, Ja! Feliz por ella estaba.

Amy estaba taciturna y Taiki se fue con Haru para tratar de hablar con ella, que como lo sé.. puesss… Seiya! Si! El me contó sobre el plan del castaño para reconquistar a la peliazulada de mi amiga.

Lita fue arrastrada por Andrew pero Jedaite la salvo de mi rubio amigo, pobre de él, pero se lo tiene merecido después de tratar a mi amiga tan mal.

Taru, estaba nerviosa pero Seiya la abrazaba y le daba besos para tranquilizarla. Pobre Setsuna le daría el regaño del mes… pero ella debió haberse ido antes, aunque no la culpo la noche estuvo fuera de lugar… fue simplemente UTOPICA!

Y yo, resignada a irme con Darién y Seiya conjuntamente Hotaru también entons ocurrió por lo que ahora me siento como el elemento neutro del juego "tira la cuerda".

No se de donde carajos salió Rubeus con las llaves de su deportivo a la mano y pidiéndome irme con el, El muy descarado ladrón de primeros besos; Darién gruño por lo bajo y tenia cara de león enjaulado con ganas de matar a alguien, parecía… ¿celoso?..

Alucinaciones... Alucinaciones… si eso era…

Rubeus me tomo del brazo derecho diciendo que me llevaría hasta casa y que se excusaría con mi padre por la hora asumiendo toda responsabilidad, ¡kya! Mas lindo, aunque ahora pareciera una comida descompuesta, ya que estaba bastante magullado, pobre…

Darién en ese momento sin querer ser menos me tomo del brazo izquierdo y me arrimo hacia su pecho pero Rubeus apretó su mano en mi brazo y me quede en el mismo sitio después de tambalearme…

Suéltala…- dijo mi príncipe con agresiva pero Rubeus sonrió.

No quiero…- respondió y Darién apretó su unión a mi brazo por lo que lo mire pero Rubeus siguió hablando- ella _**NO**_ es tu novia para que se vaya contigo, porque mejor no buscas a la querida tuya con la que estabas antes...- replico el pelirrojo y el pelinegro relampagueo sus ojos como rayos.

_**¡DIABLOS, SANQUEME DE AQUÍ!- rogué en silencio.**_

Y así empezó la pelea verbal y el jaloneo de mis brazos de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, no se cuantos minutos teníamos pero ya estaba al limite pero en un momento la situación se volvió cruda porque en la pelea **YO** era un objeto que ellos jaloneaban pero no había tenido participación, pero mi inteligente o bruto amigo Darién dijo lo que hasta ahora no me había pasado por la mente responder…

**REALIDAD GENERAL**

¿Te vas con el o conmigo?- pregunto el pelinegro jalándole un brazo a la rubia, ya basta de tantos rodeos, el era mas importante que el pelos de fuegos apagados ese…

Eh, yo…- respondía Serena un tanto nerviosa, Darién estaba molesto y Rubeus igual, pero ella no era balón de boxeo.. Con quien irse, desde luego sus bracitos ya le dolían luego de tanto jalón de izquierda a derecha.

Se va conmigo- respondió una voz detrás, era otro chico con cabello lacio y corto como el de Darién y ojos azules del mismo profundo que el de Darién, pero una sonrisa mas inocente y mas joven…

¿TU?- dijeron Darién y Rubeus a la vez- ¿QUIEN ERES TU?- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo como si fueran el gusano fumador de Alicia, en el País de las Maravillas.

Vaya hasta que por fin de acuerdo en algo- murmure inocente

**¡CALLATE!**- me gritaron todos y Serena se sintió como una cucaracha, insignificante…

Me dicen Zas!- respondió con voz simpática y levanto la mano a modo de saludo que solo respondieron Hotaru, Seiya, Michiru y la rubia, que bajo rápidamente por dos miradas malignas (Darién y Rubeus)

Amargados- volvió a murmurar y ellos le confirieron una mirada rabiosa.

¿Y porque deberías ser tu el que lleve a Serena?- pregunto Rubeus con molestia y fastidio.

Primero porque tu estas mal herido y el papá de la señorita pensará que en vez de llevarla al Karaoke la habrás llevado a un bar en el cual te dieron tremenda tunda y pudo haberle pasado cualquier cosa a ella, cosa que al papá de la de señorita le seria suficiente para decidir que jamás vuelva a salir contigo... ¿o me equivoco?- Todos estaban con la quijada en el piso por la respuesta del chico nuevo, vaya que era inteligente o...¿ Tal vez telepático?.

Ya escuchaste mandril. No puedes ser ¡TU!- golpeo el pelinegro Chiba con intención el hombro del pelirrojo que se quejo de inmediato.

Y tu tampoco puedes…- acoto el y Darién le pregunto con la mirada porque- tu pareces un Adonis, eres muy guapo es cierto- y todos lo miraron raro, no podía ser que el fuera... No, no podía ser... ¿o si? Pero el pronto lo trato de aclarar- ahí que admitir que suena raro proviniendo de otro hombre pero a mi no me afecta que ustedes piensen que soy gay porque _**no**_ lo soy, tengo bien definido mi identidad sexual- Haruka y Darién, no eran homofóbicos pero le hacían la cruz a esas personas que cuando se enamoraban se volvían mas que pesadas- en fin, pero aunque eres apuesto y todo eres MAYOR para una chica como ella y eso creo que lo captas sin ningún otro argumento.- Darién sonrió y respondió.

Solo le estoy dando un aventón- indico el pero Serena entendió que solo era eso.. Una chica mas del montón- no me voy a casar, ni tampoco me voy a hacer responsable de porque llego tarde porque era su responsabilidad el llegar a una hora acordada- Hotaru bajo la mirada avergonzada y Seiya gruño por la verdad de sus palabras- si es grande para enamorarse, para besarse con un chico y venir al Karaoke que asuma su barranco también ¿no crees?- la mayoría asintió pero el chico nuevo solo negó.

¡Estas mal!- refuto con doble sentido que voló en el aire con tensión- pero en algo tienes razón ya ella es grande y deberá decidir con quien irse… entonces guapa, con ¿quien quieres irte?- ella lo miro unos instantes que parecieron eternos, tenia esos ojos azules preciosos en lo que se puso a navegar con dulzura, comprensión y… ¡cariño?

¿Y bien, gatita..?- pregunto Darién sacándola de su ensoñación

¡Me voy sola!- decreto la rubia con determinación- No quiero irme contigo- dijo soltando el brazo derecho de la mano de Rubeus- porque me robaste mi primer beso sin mi permiso- el bajo la cabeza y ella suspiro- aunque hablaremos de eso mañana para que te disculpes bien, ¿si?- el asintió y se fue sin agregar nada mas.

Y contigo tampoco, Cachorro- se soltó de su unión que sentía agradable- no quiero ser una carga mas en tu auto, lo lamento pero pensé que al menos era para ti, alguien conocida pero parece que conformo una mas de tu lista y eso no lo concebiré- Darién iba hablar pero ella lo detuvo- cállate, ya dijimos mucho por esta noche, hablaremos mañana y aclararemos todo.- el asintió y ella volteo hacia el chico nuevo.

Y bueno contigo menos, porque no te conozco, y apenas se tu apodo. Okis!- el sonrió y contesto.

Eso se arregla rápido, tu pon la hora, fecha y lugar para salir- coqueto sonrió y se acerco a la rubia, ella se sonrojo y miro a Darién que seguía en el mismo lugar matando con la mirada a el nuevo chico.

Ehh.. Si tienes un fin de amigo, si!- le respondió ella alejándose un poco, el sonrió mas ampliamente pero su sonrisa era enigmática.

En un comienzo si, ya veremos luego…- aclaro el chico y le acaricio su mejilla sonrojada.

Pues entonces el próximo viernes a las 4 en el parque central- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente y el asintió sin dejar de sonreír y mirándole con ese azul intenso en esos momentos.

¡Hasta entonces, guapa!- se despidió y se alejo en su Harley! Esas motos eran la perdición de Serena.

¡Uff!- suspiro Serena un poco acalorada- hasta luego chicos, chicas- se despidió de todos sin mirar atrás y paro el taxi que la llevaría lejos de su príncipe y cerca de Morfeo.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Habían pasado 4 días desde el Karaoke y todo volvía a ser normal.

Se habían enterado de la relación de Mina y Yaten y todas habían saltado de alegría y felicidad por Mina que estaba reluciente con el peliplateado.

Darién no había podido hablar con Serena pues se tenía que ir urgentemente a otro estado a visitar a una tía muy querida que estaba en una terminal de cáncer pulmonar, dejando el tema de conversación pendiente y a Serena una estela de soledad.

Taiki converso con Amy pero no había funcionado de nada. Todo estaba igual que antes, con sarcasmos y peleas continuas, esos días de cariño y palabras bonitas habían quedado lejanos en esos dos días pasados.

Jedaite y Lita estaban mas juntos que antes, parecían la propia pareja de un cuento de hadas pero, siempre hay algo que nos deja inconforme y es que Lita amaba a Andrew con todo su alma, a pesar de que empezaba a interesarse por su amigo de la infancia, el rubio doctor estaba amarrado en ese corazón de la castaña que parecía imposible de soltar.

Mina y Yaten se desvivían de atenciones entre ellos, era increíble el cambio de Yaten para el grupo se volvió mas extrovertido y mas risueño y siempre protegía a Mina de todos y todo… Mina estaba contenta de estar junto a su rubio por fin, aunque a veces lo notaba en su mundo pero ella aseguraba que era por el cambio de soltero a novio.

Paola veía a escondidas a Yaten que al principio se negó pero luego no se resistió a hablar con ella. Había comenzado así una relación clandestina entre ellos, mientras que de día era de Mina, de noche era para Paola. Estaba un poco liado por eso pero luego de ganar la apuesta se definiría por cual de las dos quedarse, si con la rubia modelo española seductora o con su angelical y coqueta barbie.

Hotaru, pues estaba castigada sin teléfono ni internet, y por dos semanas no podría salir solo a la escuela, biblioteca y casa. Seiya estaba desesperado pero sabia algunas tácticas así que en biblioteca siempre se encontraban para pasar algunos momentos juntos, aunque se saltara las clases de futbol.

Reika no había vuelto a aparecer y menos mal que así era… se respiraba paz en el ambiente sin ninguna depravación o actividad física que establecía algún contacto tan intimo, pues el sexo con ella no podía ser otra cosa que un… _"vicio"._

Andrew estaba ansioso por hablar con la castaña Lita pero era imposible con ese guaruda llamado Jedaite que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, esos cuatros días no había ido al crown. Llamaba al apartamento pero solo contestaba él. Estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia y quería hablar con su amiga, y lo conseguiría aunque tuviera que pasar por el cadáver de ese maldito de Jedaite.

Y por ultimo, Haruka y Michiru… ellos se encontraban en una cafetería cerca del colegio…

Y bueno tal vez en Mayo tenga que irme a Inglaterra a pasar unas carreras pero son cortas, tal vez un mes… - decía el tío con agitación pero la profesora estaba callada y miraba su té como lo mas emocionante del mundo sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que él le decía- ¿Michiru?

Perdón, decías cariño…?- pregunto la peliazulada con una sonrisa.

¿Que pasa?- pregunto el rubio ceñudo.

Nada amor, solo que estoy anonadada con una noticia que descubrí- dijo ella y lo miro con curiosidad.

Y ¿de que trata?- pregunto con un palpito de que algo puede que pasara- ¿es malo?

Puede que para ti si lo sea…- indico la chica y eso puso pálido a Haruka que trago grueso.

Dímelo…- pidió el chico con miedo en su voz- sabes que sea lo que sea lo afrontaremos, te amo y hare cualquier cosa por ti...- detallo y la tomo de las manos apartando los dos tés.

Ella tomo aire para decir lo había descubierto esa mañana antes de ir al colegio en su casa, eso truncaría los planes de Haruka estaba segura, pero él se haría responsable, también lo sabia con toda certeza, él la amaba y ella a él, pero lo que diría a continuación… Dios, y tomando otra bocanada de aire apretó la mano de Haruka para después soltarla y agarrar una servilleta para retorcerla y…

Estoy embarazada- dijo ella sin respirar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sujetando la servilleta que sostenía en sus manos como el salvavidas mas fuerte.

¿Qué?- fue la elocuente respuesta del chico en ese cómodo sillón, del restaurante favorito en el que se encontraban, mientras dejaba la quijada en la mesa y sus ojos se volvían dos esferas grandísimas.

Perdón…- susurro ella mientras rodaban lagrimas por sus mejillas- yo, no tome la pastilla ese día que se rompió el preservativo, se me olvido, te lo juro amor, no lo hice a propósito- se defendió ella pero el estaba callado mirándola sin verla realmente.

Seré… seré… papa?- dijo en voz alta el chico mientras una sonrisa se extendía por todo su rostro…

¿Haruka?- indagó ella un poco sorprendida de la situación, esperaba gritos, patadas, insultos ¿por qués? Pero no...

¿Que?- dijo el mirándola con ternura y tomándole las manos de nuevo mientras rodeaba la mesa para tomarla en sus brazos- ¡te amo, Michi!- la beso apasionadamente y alrededor sonaban aplausos y chiflidos- ¡SEREMOS PADRES!- grito de nuevo y todos empezaron a felicitar a los futuros padres- Gracias, ahora preciosa vámonos…- iba a pagar pero la propietaria le dijo que iba por cuenta de la casa por las nuevas, nuevas…

¿Hacia donde vamos?- pregunto la peliazulada y el sonrió emocionado.

Vamos apartar el día de nuestra boda y del bautizo para el pequeño campeón que viene, porque será el próximo Tsukino F1…- ella se detuvo y empezó a llorar de nuevo mientras saltaba de alegría y se abrazaba a su futuro esposo.

Pero y tú…- el negó con la cabeza.

Te amo y mas nada me importa- la beso y la cargo como los novios a las novias el día de recién casados.

Ya estando en el carro, ella sonrió presumida y acotó- Yo quiero que sea una linda y hermosa princesa violinista.- El la miro incrédulo.

¡Ja! Será un campeón de la formula uno… - dijo soberbio pero de lo mar de feliz!

…_**Porque todo necesita una provocación…**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Hola chicas! que tal, tiempo sin hablar ni escribirle a ustedes espero que estén geniales, porque yo lo estoy aunque con sueño porque acabo de corregir el cap! Que espero me llegue a su gusto! Jejeje

Pues en LOS CAP SIGUIENTES se van a ir descubriendo y definiendo las cosas entre las siete parejas! Porque como ya había dicho antes esta historia tendrá de 16 a 24 cap! Y sino lo había dicho entons lo aclaro! Así es! Hay que ir acomodando la vida de estos sujetos ya que veo que se le esta dando como largas a al asunto ¿no?

Buenop con respecto al cap 11, aquí se vieron algunos avances y al mismo tiempos atrasos.. Por una parte Mina es feliz con una mentira.. que pasara cuando se entere de la apuesta y el engaño de su prima favorita que además fue novia de tu actual novio..¿QUE HARIAN USTEDES SI ALGO ASI LES PASARA.. PREGUNTA QUE SE PUEDE CONTESTAR EN EL RW!

Lita ama a Andrew pero el a ella no, o puede que si?.. que piensas ustedes, lo cierto es que le molesta que la atención de la castaña le haya sido quitada y la quiere de vuelta… esperenlaaaa!

Amy se cerro a volver con Taiki! Pero no hay peor cosa que perder la confianza en esa persona que amas y créanme que será una lección que nuestro castaño entenderá en esta historia…

Raye, pues ella es una chica que en la serie siempre fue algo infeliz y siempre fue luchadora aquí quiero colocarla un poco mas relajada y sumamente feliz con ese chico que siempre estuvo detrás de ella… ASI que con ella la cosa esta resuelta… aunque creo que no por mucho tiempo… jajajajajaja! Esperen y ya verán! =)

Y por ultimo Serena y Darién, ese par que es el porque ustedes leen la historia! Bueno con ellos quiero decirles que las cosas cambiaran y puede que sea para mal o parabién ya verán a su criterio en el próximo cap! No revelare mas de lo necesario.. SI QUIEREN APORTAR IDEAS! ESTAMOS A LA ORDEN!

Así que espero les guste este cap! Y me lo hagan saber… besos para ustedes y las espero con ansias, sus respuestas con sus comentarios constructivos y sus saludosss! Besos!

_**Bien, ya hable mucho, ahora vamos con sus rw…**_

patty-moon-de-chiva: holaaaa! Jajajajaja gracias por tus porras amore! Eres una cuchitura! Y me parece que te quieres devorar a mi Darién del fic.. o serán alucinaciones mías? Mmm! Jajajaja me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap pasado eso me motiva a realizar mejores actos en mi historias que te emocionen mas! =) tranquila que ya tengo internet y pues me estoy adaptando a la mudanza! Jajajaja pensare en otra escena de Darién bailando pero only para Serena! Hahahahaha! Cuidate y espero qye te guste este cap! Muchos besos para ti y déjame tu comentariooooo! Me encantan!

natsch: hello amigaaa! Gracias por entender mi situación pasada de verdad! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Jajajaja me gusta tu método de relajación! Tirar las cosas… mmm.. lo tomare en cuenta! Gracias por apoyarme desde un principio y muchas gracias mas, por seguir estando aquí presente leyendo cada cap que publico con ansias de que lo aprecien, y tu lo haces! Besos para ti, espero que comentes sobre el cap! Besos para ti, cuídate y muchos abrazos! Muakkk

lucecita moon: hola corazón! Jajaja me alegro de que también te haya emocionado el stripper de Darién hahahaha =) y lo de los celos te lo prometo con creces en tanto avancen los cap… bueno amiga Andrew se llevo su chasco, Mina vive feliz pero veremos cuanto le dura, Raye feliz con su Nicolás, Amy triste por el engaño de Taiki y Serena entre tres chicos peleándose por ella.. ¿Quién crees que gane? Espero tu respsta! besos para ti! Cuídate y te leo pronto! muakkkk

Seiya-Moon: hola preciosa! Pues no esperes mas porque aquí estoy! Jajajaja ME ALEGRO de que te haya gustado el stripper de Darién para Serena aunque podemos soñar que somos ella! Jejeje y… SI! ES ZAFI! Mi bello y amado Zafiro, el sexy de Zafiro… que estará en todos mis fic aunque sea de cartero! Hahahahaha es tan bello y dulce! =) así que espero tu aprobación o negación a que el este aquí en la historia! Besos para ti! Muchos abrazos! GRACIAS por leer mi historia, nos leemos pronto! Espero con ansias tu rw!

luz deluna: hola linda! Aquí están actualizados mis fics! Los dos! Espero que te gusten los nuevos cap! Y me dejes un largote rw con tus opiniones! Cuídate y nos leemos pronto! Muakk!

princess-serena-stukino-any-17: hola linda, me preguntaste la vez pasada si había segunda parte de "quiero venganza" y por supuesto que la habrá! Asi que no te angusties y espérala con ganass! Besosss! Cuídate mucho! Y déjame tu opinión! Nos leemos pronto!

sailor lady: hola preciosaa! Y bueno si Darién es un cerdo pero pronto entenderás porque! Jejeje note daré detalles pero es una historia que se dedicara solo a el! Okis! Y me encanta que veas mi fic como una batalla continua, porque eso me gusta que nop solo se vea un problema superado sino que se vaya poco a poco pero con pie de plomo… Taiki va a tenerlo duro para recuperar la confianza de Amy eso te lo aseguro… sobre Drew y Lita psss… sigue con la esperanza aunque para ellos lo que tengo pensado no es color de rosa! Raye y Nicolás, pues quiero hacerla ver a ella y a el feliz como no lo fueron en la serie según mi punto de vista, con ellos seré mas benevolente pero no espabiles y piense que seré tan buena ehhh! Yaten y Mina, de miedo… esa es la frase para ellos.. ya que Mina solo vive una fantasía que será mas dolorosa para el! TE LO JURO! Haruka siempre me gusto con su carácter explosivo y determinante! Jejeje y por ultimo Darién y Serena, ok, ya entendí que no te cae el Darién de mi historia, pero créeme que todo tiene un porque… y lo sabrás, o sabrán muy pronto! Por otro lado acertaste muy bien es mi ZAFIRO! Bello y precioso, dios, lo que daría yo por tener uno! Mas bello! =) pero bueno si habrá competencia por la rubia, veremos quien ganara.. Tu por quien votas?... hahaha me encantas tus comentarios y eso lo sabes, también te adoro y te quiero aunque me hayas abandonado unos momentos eh! Cuídate mucho y espero tus "cortos" comentarios tan bellos que siempre me dejan con ganas de seguir por msn, pero cuando me conecto nunca estas =(¡ ya tengo internet! Besos para ti! Y espero que tengas muchas suerte en lo que estés haciendo! Disfruta de las actualizaciones… NO ME OLVIDES MALUK!

sandy-serena: hola bella! Eres mala me quieres matar hasta que termine la historia y como sabrás como terminaran las que publicare después…? Ahhh! No puedes vivir con esa angustiaaa! Jajajajajajajaja eres muy buena halagando! Me encanta que me apoyes en mis historias! Siempre espero tus rw con ansias.. Espero nunca me abandones en mis recorridos! De Mina y Yaten pues, el mismo se lo busco amiga y ahora como se metió a la boca del lobo que salga, ahora incluí a Paola la ex… imagínate! Espero tu comentario sobre eso!; De Raye con Nicolás, pues ellos por ahora están de la mar de bien! Me alegra que te haya gustado Petzite nunca la quise colocar como la mala del cuento pero no tuve mas remedio! De Amy y Taiki, jajaja tranquila que la pareja al final (espero YO también) sean ellos dos pero si no, es que la cosa subió de tono y el castaño no se la merece, así que tranquila veremos que pasa! Seiya Y Hotaru, pues si, ando envidiosa de ellos pero que se le hace no quiero que ocurra nada malo entre ellos… por ahora! Jajajajajajaja; y por ultimo Serena y Darién, jajajaja Okis ya capte el mensaje.. a ti también te gusto el stripper de Darién! Hahahaha pues el tercero es Zafiro, espero que a la alarga te guste su participación en la historia, ya que va ser una parte importante! Jajajaja gracias por apoyarme! En verdad, te quiero y por personas como es que YO sigo escribiendo siempre con cosas nuevas para su disfrute, de verdad que me siento muy bien cada vez que me dices que te quedas con ganas de mas! Besos! Muakk! Nos leemos pronto! Espero tu comentario con ganasss!

¡MUCHAS MGRACIAS CHICAS! ¡USTEDES SON LAS GENIALES!

_**Es Hora los adelantos del cap 12, ahí les van…**_

_¡Entonces que haces aquí!- exclamo ella alterada tumbando los papeles al piso dejando a un Taiki asombrado- ¡vete! ¡VETE¡ con esa rubia desenfrenada de tercero, anda y DEJAME EN PAZ- grito ella en ese salón con los ojos rojos por el llanto que quería salir._

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_Jajajajaja, ya me duele la panza- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa dejando embobado y mucho mas enamorado al pelinegro- siempre me haces reír, de alguna u otra forma siempre haces cosas por mi- indico con ternura la rubia, el le tomo una mano la abrazo con mucha fuerza…_

_Siempre puedo hacer mucho más…- y acercando su rostro al de ella la beso…_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_Este se llamara rem!- dijo la pelinegra_

_Y porque se llamara así- dijo el castaño con una mueca graciosa…_

_Ella solo sonrió enigmática y siguió mirando al gato con ternura- en realidad ¿quieres saberlo?- dijo colocando el gato en el piso y quitándose la chaqueta que dejaba ver una pijama corta…_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_Andrew.. yo…- quiso decir ella pero el la acallo con posesionando un dedo en sus labios… y mirándola con ¿amor?_

_Solo será un momento..- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de entrar al departamento de la chica y probar sus labios dulces._

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_Yaten…- susurro ella viéndolo borroso por las lagrimas, estaba en frente de todo el colegio y en pleno momento se enteraba de ese secreto, de esa maldita apuesta…_

_Mina, yo…- pero Mina retrocedió con los ojos cerrados con fuerza abrazándose a si misma, desbordando así las lagrimas de rabia, de dolor, de tristeza.. de mentira…_

_Lo volvió a mirar y volteo a ver a su prima… se mordió los labios y se arrodillo en plena cancha sonriendo sin sonreír, viviendo sin vivir porque Yaten Kou había destruido a la Mina Aino alegre, ahora solo quedaba un vestigio de aquella chica que se llamaba así.. Y todo por una apuesta…_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_¡NO SE LA PUEDEN PERDER!_

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_¡Las quiero! _

…_Besos de menta…_

_Amary-san**_


	12. My happy Ending

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

N/T: Quiero aclarar que las narraciones las hacen los mismos personajes! Eso era todo prosigan con el cap mis queridas amigas! ^^

_N/T 2: Este cap estará cargado de mucho drama, asi que busquen su repertorio de música romántica y pónganle play… P.D: unas cuantas servilletas o klennex también serian buenas… sin mas que añadir que comience el cap!_

**Capitulo 12: **_**My happy Ending**_

Estaba esperando a Zas en el Crown con una sonrisa, era el mejor amigo-pretendiente que podías tener, él sabia cuando actuar de romántico y cuando ser el mejor amigo del mundo, ¡DIABLOS! Si tan solo lo hubiese conocido antes que Darién todo, absolutamente todo seria perfecto…

Desde hace dos semanas que éramos inseparables prácticamente lo adore cuando dijo en nuestro primer encuentro "¿te puedo decir conejito?" y nos reímos los dos de esa frase que nos abrió camino a nuestra linda amistad.

Estudiaba Ingeniería electrónica y además tocaba una banda con sus mejores amigos de la secundaria. Tiene dos hermanos mayores por lo que es el mas pequeño y mas tierno, jajajajaja, lo adoro. El es el vocalista de la banda aunque no es siempre así, practica básquet y es el capitán del equipo en la universidad, por eso se mantiene en bella, digo en buena forma…

Sus padres murieron hace cinco años a manos de un delincuente pero su hermano mayor los saco adelante, y el esta muy agradecido por eso. Tuvo varias novias pero ninguna fija, Ja! Si claroooooo…. En las tardes luego de que el salía de las practicas del equipo de básquet nos reuníamos y estudiábamos matemáticas, era muy buen profesor mejorando considerablemente en esas dos semanas.

A pesar de todo no pude olvidarme de Darién y sé que es masoquista de mi parte pero desde que me entere que había vuelto solo espero su llamada que nos incite a hablar y aclarar de una vez por toda esos sentimientos que tanto el como yo tenemos guardados…

Suspire y sentí que me tapaban la visión, supe que había llegado mi amigo-pretendiente y olvidándome de mi príncipe, sonreí al oler su fragancia y alce el brazo para pellizcarle el hombro para luego reírme de su aullido de dolor. Y recordando a Inuyasha, que era la serie favorita entre el y yo le dije a modo de burla.

¡TE LO MERECES!- señalándolo con el dedo mientras se sentaba enfrente de mi. Rio recordando el capitulo y me respondió.

Buena esa…- a partir de allí empezamos a molestarnos como si fuéramos niños de kínder.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

En la noche se llevaría a cabo esa fiesta donde primero se estrenaría la obra de teatro donde Mina y Yaten eran los protagonistas, era una historia cómica de amor que se basaba en que ella se había mudado de un condado a otro para olvidar que su mejor amiga se había enamorado de su novio quedándose embarazada.

Pero entonces conoce a ese tal chico que tenia una audición pésima y que cambiaba las frases que se le decían como por ejemplo: ¡hey ken! (personaje de Yaten), deberías traer algunas piñas para el jugo de tarde. Y el contestaba cerrando una mano cerca de su oído:" esta bien mama, las niñas pegan golpes de piñas.- haciendo que todo se carcajearan en los ensayos.

Mina era la que había ganado el concurso con su historia de amor cómico y también había tomado algunas clases de matemáticas con su novio por las tardes, pero por las noches él debía ayudar a su padre con algunas cosas de la empresa y ella lo apoyaba y no se quejaba.

En medio de esas dos semanas, su prima Paola estaba full ocupada con los ensayos de obra romántica nueva, pero de vez en vez salían de compras y si estaban tristes por algunas dificultades de su vida volvían con unas sonrisas.

Había intentado que su novio y Yaten se vieran de alguna u otra forma o coincidieran pero nunca se concretaba la reunión por "x" o "y" factores así que dejo de luchar contra el destino y se concentro en sus estudios y en mejorar los asuntos colgantes de la obra.

Ayudaba a Amy con el vestuario y con sus problemas de Presidenta, estaba un poco mal pero era por las constantes peleas con el moreno castaño. Con algo de resistencia se inmiscuía en solo apoyar a su amiga, de hecho todas la apoyaban pero estábamos claras de que esa situación era solo de Amy y Taiky.

**Pensamientos de Mina**

Yaten y yo estuvimos un día completo, juntos en un picnic en el jardín de su casa, sus padres había ido de viaje y su hermano Taiky estaba en un congreso de ciencia a 5 horas de allí. Pasamos un día increíble comiendo, abrazándonos, jugando beisbol con pelotas de servilletas y ramas de arboles; escuchando música y dedicándonos bailes sexys el uno para el otro hasta que al final para mejorar la situación le di mi primera vez a él, no me dolió, aun no se porque pero cuando me penetro, la verdad no entiendo eso de que de duele, pero lo que si es que es extraño tener algo allí adentro por primera vez pero cuando comienza la danza de pasión cualquier incomodidad pasa desapercibida.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos regalándonos besos, caricias y abrazos mientras nos entregábamos el uno al otro, supe que había hecho lo correcto al hacerlo por primera vez con Yaten, el siempre me cuido y estuvo haciendo con cariño y dedicación tocándome como si fuera algo de cristal y eso simplemente me deleito, no sabría como decir lo que sentí en el estar en la cumbre de ese paraíso cósmico, naturalmente es difícil salir de el luego de que entraste por la puerta grande y con semejante banquete… puramente indescriptible….

Luego de ello, sentía a Yaten un poco nervioso y ausente cuando estaba conmigo pero creo que era por la culpa de no haber preparado algo más romántico, o al menos eso fue lo que me explico, es tan tierno. No me arrepentía de haber hecho el "Plan Conquista" de Serena si era tan feliz ahora.

Mi prima era mas lejana si era posible, pero sabia que ella siempre entregaba el 100% de ella en sus obras y por eso no la interrumpía. A veces conseguía a Yaten hablando por celular con una sonrisa torcida y cuando me acercaba desvanecía esa sonrisa y colgaba sin despedirse de "esa" persona. Se volteaba y me abrazaba diciéndome lo mucho que me extrañaba y dándome besos por todo el rostro me daba mimos pero nunca me atreví a preguntarle para quien iba esa sonrisa sexy que nunca fue destinada para mi….

En una de esas noches, extrañaba muchísimo a mi novio y lo llame, escuchaba ruidos especiales eran como ahogos y suspiros pero al no oír que no se escuchaban voces estaba dispuesta a colgar, pero entonces Yaten grito "Paola" y se escucho una vocecilla de risa contenida y un susurro que supe que significarlo darle, entonces me entraron las imágenes que sin saber cuando me provocaron pánico. Colgué rápidamente y empecé a martirizarse lentamente con aquello que había escuchado. Como podía ser se parecía a la voz de…

Yaten a ella no podía hacerle eso, él le había demostrado con hechos que la amaba y que no la engañaría pero entonces que era ese palpito que indicaba todo lo contrario, que todo estaba mal, que era esa sensación de que su mundo lindo, mágico y rosado era de cartón…

Una sensación de ahogo comenzó a llenarme y decidió que al otro día hablaría con mi novio de aquello, sin decidir aun si contarle o no de la llamada.

Así lo hice, a la mañana siguiente temprano antes del ensayo, encarándole le pregunté:

**Conversación general**

_Yaten, tu, ¿aun amas a Paola?- pregunto directa la rubia sin preámbulos. Yaten impresionado por la flecha directa de la consulta pues se esperaba un abrazo y un beso de su rubia loca, disimulo muy bien engañando a su novia de todo aquello que sucedía solo de noche._

_Cariño, Paola es un tema que no me gusta tomar en cue…- pero fue interrumpido por la rubia._

_¿Aun la amas, Yaten?- pregunto sin titubeos y mirada fija en ese visual verde, el trago grueso y respiro hondo actuando en frente de su novia._

_No, Mina no la amo… ya no…- aclaro con un nudo en la garganta que no se mostraba por la mentira gigante o que Mina no capto- ¿Contenta?- pregunto un poco molesto para actuar mas y Mina sonrió de ensueño borrándole todo aquella rabia que sentía._

_Mucho, bello…- lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso lentamente- te amo...- Yaten la abrazo y tragando grueso de nuevo contesto._

_Yo también...- ya no sabia que hacia pero esperaba aclarar sus sentimientos porque esa relación le parecía la canallada mas grande._

**Pensamientos de Mina**

Ella estaba en su cuarto recordando esa conversación y sonrió con desasosiego, tenia un presentimiento de que algo no andaría bien hoy… Pero ella sea lo que sea era fuerte y además, tenia a sus amiga y a su bello novio, el la protegería de todo… ¡absolutamente Todo!

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Amy caminaba por el pasillo con paciencia cargando algunas hojas de sugerencia y congresos que debían hacer los estudiantes de alto nivel académico para el nuevo regreso de las vacaciones de primavera, suspiro realmente se habían puesto las cosas tensas en esas dos semanas.

_Taiky y ella ya no hablaban, se gritaban…_

_Taiky y ella ya no se veían, se mataban con la mirada…_

_Taiky y ella ya no se ayudaban, solo veían el momento indicado para hacer saber sus errores…_

_Taiky y ella ya no eran "Presidentes compartidos", eran ¡RIVALES!_

_**Taiky y ella… ya no eran Taiky y ella…**_

Entro al salón en búsqueda de Paz pero se encontró todo lo contrario, por Dios acaba de almorzar y además eran las 2 de la tarde, no podían estar castigándola cada media hora con ese castaño infiel.

Ahí estaba con su porte de Chico bueno, con todo en su puesto y de una manera atractiva. Esa chaqueta azul cielo con su camisa blanca de fondo que tenia sujeta una corbata de color azul marino, pero eso no era lo peor porque en su abdomen estan esos cuadros que siempre sentía en esos numerosos y lejanos actualmente hablando abrazos que si era sincera, extrañaba con mucha muchas ganas.

Sus pantalones bien planchados trataban de tapar aquellas piernas bien torneadas y musculosas gracias al atletismo que practicaba y lo hacia mas famoso aun; Miro sus zapatos caros de estar en el colegio y cerro los ojos con rencor, solo se había enamorado de una fachada…

Por ultimo miro su rostro que se había volteado a verla, tenia esos ojos castaños serios y tranquilos detrás de aquellos cuadrados lentes como siempre, pero algo los acompañaba parecía "pena, dolor" ¡Ja! Si como no… tenia los pómulos claros y su barbilla cuadrada, su cabello arreglado hacia tras que lo hacían ver hermoso pero ese no era el problema porque lo que realmente le molestaba eran esos labios que estaba siendo mordidos por los dientes de su dueño, retiro la vista de allí y camino hasta el escritorio dejando el trabajo que había estado haciendo desde las 9 de la mañana con ahincó, ya había terminado su parte ahora faltaba que él lo revisara y le dijera cuantos errores, faltas y tachados tenia… No soportaría eso por mucho más…

Aquí están las solicitudes de los Estudiantes que irán a los Congresos regionales con los profesores- aclaro Amy con voz cansada- Ya los firme, si tienes alguna queja luego de que los revises avísame y hare el trabajo de 4 horas nuevamente- farfullo molesta- ahora me retiro ya que el aire huele a mentira- agrego con maldad y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo cuando al darse la vuelta para avanzar él le bloqueo la salida entre el escritorio con los papeles y su cuerpo encerrándola en una jaula contra la pared y la mesa.

Tu lo haces todo bien, confió en ti- dijo el con voz serena y ella mostro una torcida sonrisa.

Lastima que yo, en ti, no- pronuncio cada palabra con rabia y mirada fija en su amor perdido.

Aun me amas y yo a ti, superaremos esto Amy, solo dame una oportunidad mas- emitió el Moreno con voz estrangulada por el dolor- se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero ya no se que hacer para que entiendas que solo fue un beso que no tuvo mas significado para mi que algo que destruyo toda esa confianza que tú sentías por mi en odio y rencor, te lo suplico Amy…- imploro Taiky con los ojos fijos en los de ella, que aparto la mirada momentáneamente.

No…- respondió ella firme pero cerrando los ojos para que el no viera el dolor que le provocaba decir esas palabras.

¿Que hago para recuperarte?- pregunto separándose de ella y alejándose lo mas que pudo para poder demostrarle que realmente estaba frustrado con aquella situación- **¡TE AMO!-** grito con fuerza dándole un puño a pared- te amo… y me muero cada día cuando vienes con esas ojeras debajo de tus ojos porque no duermes, me muero cuando me gritas y me lanzas miradas furibundas en busca de mi caída, me muero cuando te veo con esos chicos que no soy yo y ellos pueden darte un beso en la mejilla, Me muero cuando se que estas triste y es todo por mi maldita culpa…- termino en un sollozo.

Amy no dijo nada pero sus ojos azules estaban rojos de las ganas de llorar.

Quisiera tenerte pero no puedo porque soy imbécil- dijo volteándose a donde Amy estaba recta y hermosa como siempre- por lo que e decidido que tal vez convenga, alejarme y olvidarte…- termino diciendo mientras que Amy abría los ojos con sorpresa para luego entrecerrarlos con molestia.

Así, tu estarías con cualquier chico y yo con esa rubia destructora- aclaro con voz mal intencionada quería herir a su ex novia hacerle ver un poco de su dolor pero no se espero lo que vendría a continuación.

¡Entonces que haces aquí!- exclamo ella alterada tumbando los papeles al piso dejando a un Taiki asombrado- ¡vete! **¡VETE¡** con esa rubia desenfrenada de tercero, anda y DEJAME EN PAZ- grito ella en ese salón con los ojos rojos por el llanto que quería salir.

Taiki se quedo en una pieza sin saber que responder, pero Amy si se enfado y se acerco a el como un toro viendo todo rojo y le abofeteo tan fuerte que Taiki empezó a sangrar por la boca y a ella le dejaba una quemazón en la mano.

Haz lo que has dicho- le enfrento ella- ¡HAZLO!- grito ella delante de él- sé hombre de hormonas y acuéstate con la zorra esa- Taiki abrió los ojos a mas no poder asombrado de esa mujer que tenia en frente- ¿asustado?- pregunto ella y el subconsciente de el contesto asintiendo- me alegro, porque ahora que estas aquí te diré que TU sacas siempre lo peor de ¡MI!- El moreno frunció el ceño y cerro los puños- olvídame, pero hazlo realmente, olvídame del todo, porque hare que cada maldito día de tu vida sea peor que ayer, pero no por el hecho de que te hare bromas- le aclaro ella pues el iba a empezar a hipotetizar- sino porque si realmente me amas veras el infierno que yo sufrí viéndote darle solo _**"un beso"**_ a otra persona que no es tu novio- el se enfureció y la apreso entre sus brazos.

La beso fieramente y ella correspondió mordiéndole de vez en cuando sus labios masculinos con maldad presente. El quería hacerle entender que quería estar junto a ella y ella quería hacerle comprender a el que sin confianza no había más que una relación de conocidos.

El fue bajando la intensidad pero Amy prosiguió en su pasión, el entendió que ella quería lastimarlo y estaba lográndolo y cuando empezaba a acostumbrarse a ello, Amy lo soltó sin delicadeza alguna empujándolo a la pared con una sonrisa maligna en los labios.

Cuando te revuelques con tu rubia destructora- se acerco a el y le tomo entre sus labios el labio inferior del castaño y se rio inocentemente- te acordaras de este beso y sus resultados- susurro mirando divertida el bulto de su pantalón- nos vemos, ex…- y alejándose con nuevas energías.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Raye no podía estar mas feliz en esas dos semanas, su novio la llevaba y la buscaba como si estuvieran casados para cualquier lado que ella quisiera y al que debieran ir.

Ella pasaba 17 horas en la casa de Nicholas y el pasaba 17 en la de ella; sus padres aceptaron a Raye con gusto, sobre todo Molly que no cabía de felicidad y el abuelo de Raye, único familiar vivo también, de hecho hasta empezó a sonsacar a Nicolás cuando supo que era millonario. Raye todas las noches soñaba con su casamiento mientras que Nicolás se graduaba de Veterinario. Todo era genial pero, siempre existe el pero… ella quería dar el paso concluyente de una verdadera pareja de novios…

Nicolás estaba gustoso de que ella estuviera decidida pero no quería todavía dar el paso, porque aun ella no confiaba completamente en él, así que le pidió esperar y ella lo hacia pero se le hacia muy, muy, muy difícil..

Cuando se quedaba a quedar a dormir en su casa el salía con una diminuta toalla alrededor de su anatomía reproductora provocando en Raye ansiedad de ver, tocar y querer experimentar cualquier tipo de acción con él y esa parte de él…

Nicolás también quería experimentar el amor físico con su novia formal, y sonreía cada vez que pensaba que era suya en ese sentido aunque no lo era a nivel general pero el quería esperar, era la época de las hormonas y ella aun era señorita, quería que fuera especial, quería que ella estuviese preparada, que fuese el momento indicado… quería que ese día solo existieran ella y el, mientras lentamente le enseñaba a amar con una pasión desenfrenada que mantenía en cautiverio por seguridad racional. Pero ella cada vez que podía lo martirizaba con cualquier cosita, desde los short súper cortos para dormir, hasta el salir a comprar vestidos de baños, o cuando dejaba el rastros de prendas que daban al cuarto, etc…. lo provocaba y en que manera…

El sábado en la mañana después de desayunar ella le mostraba el vestido de color rojo que se había comprado para el baile de primavera al cual asistirían en la noche en el colegio de su morena bella.

Lo guardo en el closet y se fueron a la sala a ver televisión entre mimos y besitos no tan inocentes que comenzaba Raye pero que amainaba Nicolás por seguridad racional.

Los gatos que estaba cuidando y que en un principio Raye odiaba ahora los adoraba y no quería que nadie se los llevara y no poder verlos nunca mas… por eso, le colocaba nombres y empezaba a decir a quien de sus amigos repartir.

¡Este se llamara Rem!- dijo la pelinegra.

Y ¿porque se llamara así?- dijo el castaño con una mueca graciosa…

Ella solo sonrió enigmática y siguió mirando al gato con ternura- en realidad ¿quieres saberlo?- dijo colocando el gato en el piso y quitándose la chaqueta que dejaba ver una pijama corta…

Nicolás trago grueso y su miembro hablo por el- traidor- susurro mirándolo y Raye se sentó en donde su amiguito se mostraba para nada tímido.

Vistes…- dijo mirándole el bulto- es malo seguir esperando- y lanzándose hacia sus labios con una sonrisa que su novio respondió con un gruñido de auxilio que no sabia quien iba a contestar porque Raye iba con todo…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Si!- grito la pelinegra abrazando a su novio con fuerza- al fin sin castigo- dijo mirando a su novio que estaba mas que contento-ya podrás ir a tus practicas de Futbol y yo a las mías de guitarra- el la abrazo mas fuerte.

Estaban en la habitación del, así que se le ocurrió jugar con el "wii".

Mientras jugaban Mario Bros, se reían y apretaban los botones del otro para que perdieran vidas y así ganar con trampas. Fueron a rentar películas e hicieron que Berjerite les hiciera una gama de golosinas con las que poder atragantarse, pasando la tarde entre Harry Potter, X-men y Diario de una Pasión, en la cual Seiya le presto el hombro a Hotaru cuando ella comenzó a llorar mientras él sorbía su nariz en las toallitas de kleenex.

Mi hermosa dama, ahí que salir de nuestra burbuja y llevarla a su casita- ella hizo un mohín y el la beso en la frente- para que podamos ir a la fiesta de primavera o vas a dejar que esas víboras y buitres me coman porque estoy solito- ella entrecerró los ojos y mascullo algunas palabrotas, ya conocía a Hotaru celosa y sabría que iría con el, así tuviese que fugarse.

Apúrate que el tiempo es oro- dijo mientras corría escaleras abajo y Seiya se carcajeaba suavemente de los celosa que era **SU** novia.

Mi novia…- y asintiendo alegremente camino con las llaves del jeep rojo que mas le gustaba mientras Hotaru le gritaba que se apurara.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Serena iba llegando a su casa cuando vio que se detenía un deportivo rojo al frente de su casa y se bajaba, ese chico petulante al que llamaba cachorro. Venia con una camisa azul marino y un pantalón blanco y sandalias. Su cabello se agitaba con el viento de primavera y esos lentes que tapaban sus ojos azules oscuros…

Se detuvo frente a su casa y de perfil a el. El sonrió con arrogancia y se acerco a ella con paso lento mientras sacaba las manos de los bolsillos del pantalón; ella suspiro y sonrió también y se volteo en dirección a el esperando a que llegara plantarse delante de ella; el se subió los lentes cuando se detuvo y la rubia observo esos brillantes ojos con emoción.

Te extrañe…- salió de los labios de el pelinegro en un peligroso tono soñador y ella se sonrojo.

Yo también te extrañe, mas de lo que te imaginas- el sonrió aun mas grande y sin pensarlo mas la abrazo…- Darién…

Te quiero- dijo Darién contento- eres una chica muy loca… pero así te quiero- ella dejo de respirar y el le dio un beso en su mejilla- respira…- y ella así lo hizo.

Yo… yo…- el la abrazo mas fuerte y ella dejo de intentar decir algo.

Vamos a pasear- dijo con mando y ella lo siguió como un gatito tranquilo, en el camino el se mostro amable y caballeroso, y ella mas amistosa y agradable. Llegaron a un parque y allí se sentaron a contar que habían pasado esas dos semanas sin verse. El les contaba las locuras de sus primas que no respetaban el funeral de su tía. Y ella se reía sin poder evitarlo mientras rodaba por todo el pasto de las cosas que le contaba su príncipe.

Jajajajaja, ya me duele la panza- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa dejando embobado y mucho mas enamorado al pelinegro- siempre me haces reír, de alguna u otra forma siempre haces cosas por mi- indico con ternura la rubia, el le tomo una mano y la abrazo con mucha fuerza…

Siempre puedo hacer mucho más…- y acercando su rostro al de ella y… la beso…

Serena creía que estaba soñando pero realmente no era así, respondió el beso torpemente y el sonrió cuando lo hizo. mientras el la guiaba ella tomaba el control de ese beso suave pero afectuoso. Lentamente Darién se fue separando para angustia de la rubia que se volvió completamente adicta a él… a su aroma… a sus beso… a TODO que sea de Darién Chiba.

Dios eso sentían aquellas personas que eran adictas…

Era adrenalina suave que viaja por todo el cuerpo que sea agradable y mitiga todo dolor. Era sabor a paraíso con deleite a un manjar prohibido que no tenia nombre.. Así se sentía besar a la persona que amas... Siempre pensé que era mentira todo aquello que sentían las personas enamoradas...

Es un bajón que sube rápidamente sin dejarte saber si estas arriba o abajo, luego te vuelves sordo, mudo, ciego de toda cosa que no sea aquella adrenalina que te recorre el cuerpo y que no solo se centra en el vientre sino que en el corazón.. Que por cierto lo tengo como el aleteo de un colibrí.

¿Serena?- pregunto Darién acariciándome la mejilla.

Estoy muerta- susurre y escuche su musical risa que siempre mantenía guardada abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo vi de a poco como el ángel maravilloso que era- si, ¿eres San Pedro?- el alzo una ceja de forma cómica.

Soy quien tu quieras...- susurro y yo sonreí como tonta- ¿Serena?- pregunto de nuevo Darién y yo seguí sonriendo como idiota- ¿Serena?- pero esta vez era mas rustico.

¡SERENAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito Seiya obstinado mientras la sacudía con fuerza para despertarla, ella abrió los ojos con rabia y lo miro fulminándolo haciendo retroceder al moreno.

¿QUEEEEEE?- le contesto con molestia la rubia- estaba soñando lo mas cerca que puedo estar de…- y entonces vio a un Darién entretenido detrás de Seiya- de.. ¡arg! ¡Aoshi Shinomori!- dijo en murmullo cruzándose de brazos sonrojada.

Aja…- dijo Seiya captando la introversión de su amiga- ¿no piensas ir al baile?- pregunto su amigo con burla pero Darién se mostro interesado en la respuesta.

Pues Zas…- empezó Serena pero entonces miro a su alrededor y no reconoció nada como su casa- ¿en donde estoy?- investigo confusa.

En mi cuarto, tonta- explico el pequeño Chiba, ella le saco la lengua y se levanto de la cama y se desemperezo, recordando que le había dicho a su querido amigo- pretendiente que la dejara en la casa de su amor para hablar y aclarar las cosas para asistir después a la fiesta; toco y toco pero nadie salió a recibirla así que se sentó a esperar pero ayer había dormido poco pensando en que hacer con respecto a Darién así que se había dormido en pleno porche, demoniosssss!- entonces, ¿vas a ir..?

Mmm, Zas me invito pero creo que me quedare con Lita- respondió Serena acomodándose sus colitas que estaban despeinadas y recordando la llamada de la castaña antes de salir del Crown que Andrew había escuchado con mucha, mucha atención- tiene fiebre y ninguna de las chicas se quiso quedar con ella por el bendito baile y sus _**"novios"**_- dijo ella con mofa de sus amigas pero lo cierto es que había algún sentimiento allí bien explicito que Darién y Seiya captaron rápidamente sonriendo los dos al mismo tiempo.

.

-Celos, me muero de celos y envidia…- empezó a cantar Seiya la canción, ella lo golpeo en el hombro y el se rio del gesto.

**POV Serena**

Además Jeda, esta en un congreso de leyes en Kyoto y me la encargo- suspire con melancolía- creo que hay un maratón de anime en mi canal favorito mientras hablamos de nuestros problemas podemos ver Shaman King o Special A, ahii seria tan feliz si volvieran a pasar los cap de Sailor Moon, pero nooo, los quitaron y me quede sin ver el final de Beryl y Sailor Moon!- exclame molesta pateando el piso- ¿como llegue aquí?- pregunte y Seiya señalo a Darién.

El te encontró en el porche mientras yo llevaba a Hotaru a casa, dijo que estabas dormida y estabas mas sudada que Pato en Navidad- le saque la lengua de nuevo y se rio para mirar a Darién que colgaba de hablar por teléfono.

Gracias Darién, por salvarme de derretirme- dije, el sonrió y asintió- Seiya ¿que horas son?- pregunte mi amigo saco su teléfono.

Son las 6- respondió con los ojos como plato- me voy a bañar debo estar hermoso para mi bella y linda Hotaru.- dicho esto se fue enumerando las cualidades de su novia, dejándome con Darién sola…

**Escena general**

¿Que tal el viaje?- pregunto cohibida la chica.

Bien, gracias- respondió el moreno viéndola fijamente- ¿porque no quieres ir al baile?- pregunto directo el pelinegro.

Porque no- contesto ella a la defensiva.

Esa no es una respuesta- le devolvió el.

Pues es la mía- dijo mirándolo fijamente molesta- Mejor me voy- dijo tomando su bolso, pero él la tomo del brazo y…

Dime porque no quieres ir al baile…- pidió con voz neutra.

No quiero ir porque…- Serena necesitaba una excusa y pronto- El chico que me gusta no va a ir…- respondió y no era para nada mentira.

Mmm,- fue lo único que se escucho de ese precioso moreno que había fruncido el ceño.- ¿quieres ir conmigo?- pregunto como si fuera el clima del día mirándola intensamente.

No quiero molestar, gracias por ofrecerte- dijo Serena soltándose de su agarre y caminándose a la puerta.

Disculpa lo de la otra noche en el Karaoke, no debí meterme en tu beso y el de Rubeus- aclaro Darién y ella se volteo a verlo enfadada- Tampoco debí haberme ofrecido a llevarte, ni a ser tu pareja de baile- añadió el levantando los brazos ofuscado- tampoco hablare mas contigo, aquí termina nuestra nunca comenzada amistad- explico el alejándose de ella hacia la puerta.

Eso es lo que crees…- le respondió ella aun de espalda a el- todo lo debes terminar ¡**TU!**- le grito Serena molesta y triste.- ¡Me tienes Harta!- le reclamo furiosa y Darién se volteo sorprendido- Te cierras a cada paso que doy y cuando creo que por fin e avanzado contigo ¡me devuelves al principio!- se acerco a él y le pregunto- ¿dime que quieres de mi?.

Una amistad- fue lo que solo respondió serio.

¡Ja!- exclamo ella alejándose de él- es demasiado tarde- dijo convenciéndole a el de todo, había llegado el momento.- desde que te conocí no has hecho mas que criticarme, desvalorizarme, fastidiarme, divertirme y en cierto aspecto defenderme- comenzó ella tratando de resumir todo desde un comienzo- y eso para ti solo te ha valido para querer comenzar una amistad… nada mas?- trato de indagar ella con ojos rojos.

El la observo, si era sincero debía admitir que esa chiquilla llamaba su atención pero no podía arriesgarse de nuevo a perder su razón, la verdad ninguna mujer valía la pena, pero tal vez..

¿Que quieres de mi?- pregunto ahora el.

**¡TODO!**- exclamo ella con desesperación- lo quiero ¡todo!- volvió a decir encantada con una sonrisa en medio de todo aquello mientras que Darién se sentaba porque lo que venia era, de seguro, apostaba a su herencia a que era una declaración.

Serena te suplico que por favor no me vengas con eso de que "estas enamorada de mi desde la fiesta en el departamento de Haruka"- pidió Darién apretándose el puente de la nariz y ella palideció. Así que él no quería rechazarla por lo que le pedía con antelación que cerrara el pico…

¡Vaya!- dijo tragando sin poder hacerlo porque se le había cerrado la garganta de la tristeza- ya me contestaste…- susurro Serena en un intento de ocultar las olas de lágrimas que se aproximaban con rapidez.

Serena, yo...- el intento Darién pero ella lo impidió levantando la mano con la cabeza gacha.

No digas nada… por favor- pidió ahora ella con voz vibratoria sin querer verlo y aprisionándose el labio entre los dientes para soportar el dolor de un rechazo- ya entendí que no… es no…- murmuro con los ojos aguados y respirando con dificultad.

Te sientes ¿bien?- pregunto Darién dándose un golpe mental por tal pregunta estúpida- lo siento- dijo el con arrepentimiento, sabia que las cosas de ahora en adelante no serian para nada como ahora.

No…- respondió Serena llorando sin poder detener el dolor, apretó la cuerda de su cartera y suspiro con fuerza para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

Serena- llamo Darién cuando escucho un sollozo de la chica- no llores por mi, gatita, yo no valgo la pena- Serena rio sin ganas cuando escucho eso y volteo a mirarlo, entonces el supo realmente el daño que había hecho.

Ella tenia el labio inferior sangrando sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las constantes lagrimas, sus flequillos estaban mojados por las lagrimas de dolor pero lo que mas le punzó fue ver.. Esos ojos azules que antes estaban brillosos y ahora estaban opacos con un dolor tan intenso y profundo que no sabía hasta que punto la había herido…

Fue allí alcanzó a sentir realmente que si quería a Serena y no solo como una amiga, el la quería como a una mujer…

Es tarde- repitió la rubia con voz acallada- pero me alegro de que al menos tuvieras compasión de mi y me ahorras el ridículo de la confesión aunque eso no evita que te siga amando como una idiota- trato de sonreír pero fue mas una mueca de dolor lo que mostro y saliendo otro sollozo de sus labios se tapo la boca con rapidez y cerro los ojos dejando caer esas lagrimas que le impedían la visión- disculpa el mal rato Darién- dijo apenas audible haciendo sentir mas miserable a Darién que apretaba los puños- no volverás a saber de mi, te lo juro…- y con eso su garganta se cerro, su lengua se adormeció y su conciencia se fue y solo quedo el dolor, la pena, la melancolía y el palpitante rechazo. Lo miro por última vez y se marcho con la mirada gacha, arrastrando los pies, con el cuerpo estrellado con la realidad, con el corazón hecho trizas y el alma que en esos momentos estaba destrozada…

Sere… ¡Serena!- Exclamo Seiya mirándola asustado- Dios mío, ¿que te pasa?; ¿que te hicieron?- la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos solo vio escombros de dolor- Oh, no…- supo entonces que Darién la había rechazado, la abrazo con fuerza pero ella no respondió el abrazo, estaba como autómata.

Seiya, suéltame- susurro con voz neutra la rubia, el abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo incórdiala que había sonado la voz- gracias por todo, eres el mejor amigo que puede una persona tener- le dijo ella y luego de eso avanzo con pasos normales hacia la puerta.

Te llevo- dijeron ambos Chibas preocupados, Seiya miro mal a su hermano pero toda ira se esfumo al ver que Darién estaba por primera vez en tres años preocupado por una chica, dejo los ojos como platos por unos segundos para luego suspirar con dolor, su rubia amiga siempre se llevaba la peor parte, detuvo sus pensamientos cuando el celular de Serena empezó a sonar.

Ella rebusco en su bolso como zombi y cuando lo encontró se lo llevo a su oído botando otro sollozo- ¿Diga?

_Conejita, ¿donde andas?- y entonces fue allí cuando Serena comenzó a llorar realmente asustando a Zas- Preciosa ¿que pasa?._

Ayu-dame…- pudo decir ella con voz entrecortada por los espasmos de dolor- estoy en la calle 70 en plena avenida- dijo lo mas rápido que pudo- estoy en casa de Seiya- cuando dijo esto Darién sintió un pinchazo de dolor y culpa por no nombrarlo a él- búscame.. Por favor…- suplico cayendo de rodillas en plena sala, acompañada de un Darién adolorido y un Seiya impotente.

_Estoy a dos cuadras, conejita!- dijo Zas asustado- espérame en la entrada, no te vayas sin mi, ok?-pidió el con sonido de preocupación- prométeme que me esperaras…?- pidió asustado._

Apúrate, por favor…- dijo antes de colgar sin ganas… Se levanto de frio piso y comenzó a salir de la casa.

Serena…- murmuro Darién pero ella lo ignoro y con sonidos ligeros ella abandono la casa, al instante se escucho el sonido de una moto y corriendo hacia la puerta los dos hermanos vieron a una Serena devastada y con grandes espasmos y sollozos fuertes siendo abrazada por un pelinegro compungido por el dolor de su amiga.- ¡Suéltala!- exclamo Darién molesto e hirviendo de los celos.

Pero se sorprendió al ver que Seiya lo tomaba del brazo deteniendo su impulso de detener a Zas- ¿Seiya?- pregunto sintiéndose traicionado.

Hermano, Serena es fuerte…-empezó Seiya mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor y luego desviar la mirada hacia la pareja- pero en estos momentos necesita de otra compañía…- y mirando como Zas la acomodaba en la moto, el aludido(Zas) volteo a mirar a Darién con expresión severa y acerco al pelinegro pero Seiya se interpuso entre los dos contrincantes.

Te arrepentirás, y cuando lo hagas, ruégale a Kami que ella aun quiera darte una oportunidad- dijo suspirando como un toro enojado- no te acerques a ella en mi presencia porque entonces sabrás cual es el verdadero significado del dolor- y terminando de decir esto se escucho el aullido de dolor de Serena suplicando salir de allí.

¡! Sácame de aquí!- grito con desgarro la rubia dejando perplejos a los Chibas y asustado a Zas.- ¡Vámonos, por favor!- dijo mirando a Zas con dolor expuesto.

Claro, preciosa- respondió dándole un beso en la frente y sentándose detrás de ella arranco la moto con fuerza y salió con rapidez de la Mansión Chiba.

Bonita noche ¿no?- ironizo Seiya suspirando- _Mejor llamo a Taru y la llevo comer pizza_- pensaba el menor de los Chibas. Mientras el Hermano Mayor se quedaba allí afuera mirando por donde había huido su ex rubia…

Ese maldito andrajoso tiene toda la razón…- susurro a la noche desesperado de su error.- pero ya lo que esta hecho, hecho esta…- dijo a modo de arrepentimiento.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Si, Taru por eso no quiero ir a la fiesta- respondió Seiya y Hotaru estaba tan preocupada por su amiga preferida que se olvido de ese estúpido baile.

_Seiya, no me importa el baile ya lo repondremos otro día- dijo Taru y su novio sonrió porque ella siempre pensaba en los sentimientos y no en lo material- ahora lo que me preocupa es Serena, debemos llamar a Haruka- Seiya negó con la cabeza pero se acordó de que hablaba por teléfono._

No, Amor eso seria echarle mas leña al fuego mejor esperemos a que amanezca y veremos- pronuncio Seiya pasándose las manos por su melena- a veces Darién es tan..

_No hablemos de tu hermano en estos momentos porque te aseguro que no me importaría quedar dos semanas mas castigada solo por darme el placer de dejarte hijo único- dijo lo mas rápido que pudo la chica con voz amenazante y cruel. Seiya suspiro el mismo tenia ganas de dejarse hijo único pero sabia que Darién había pensado algo mas que solo hacerle daño a su amiga, o eso quería pensar- amor, mañana hablamos en el crown con las demás- se despidió con un te amo y un beso gigante y colgó._

Ay, hermano, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido hermano mayor- dijo tirándose en la cama boca arriba y mirando el techo sin mirar-cuídate Seré, por dios, solo te pido que estés bien- rogo a Dios.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Lita ya se encontraba mejor y ahora se estaba comiendo un caldo de pollo que le había hecho Jedaite antes de irse, sonrió cuando casi le rogo para que se fuera al congreso y no dejara el puesto vacante, eso haría un mejor curriculum y así tendría mas posibilidades de cumplir su sueño que era estar en el mejor y prestigiado bufete de Tokio, solo entraban ancianos pero el a su acortaría edad tenia todos los recursos para ser tan capaz como los demás.

Observaba el programa llamado "Friends" ese capitulo de acción de gracias donde contaban sus peores días de Acción de gracias y Mónica se colocaba un pavo en la cabeza el cual daba mucha risa. Estaba en esa parte cuando tocaron la puerta, se encamino con manta amarilla que le había regalado Andrew el año pasado en navidad y abrió la puerta. Sorprendiéndose de la visita.

Ella se quedo en una pieza sintió frio por la brisa que entraba y luego un calor invadió sus mejillas, sonrojándose mirando lo guapo que su amigo rubio se veía con esa camisa blanca manga larga y ese pantalón beige que terminaban con unos mocasines marrones. Subió la mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa ladina, una nariz recta y hermosa, unos pómulos resueltos y un cabello despeinado con unos ojos verdes vivarachos.

No sabia que decir, después de dos semanas sin verlo, costaba respirar... No se valía, andaba con las defensas bajas, estaba en plena recuperación de gripe. El no había dicho ni pio y eso le ponía ansiosa, se mordió su labio inferior, se abrigo un poco mas y medio preparada trato de comenzar…

Andrew... yo…- quiso decir ella pero el la acallo con posesionando un dedo en sus labios… y mirándola con ¿amor?

Solo será un momento...- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de entrar al departamento de la chica y probar sus labios dulces.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Teníamos ya como dos horas disfrutando de la fiesta, se sentía genial estar bailando con el príncipe de tus sueños, el mejor Adonis de los besos y mimos y al mejor hombre del planeta.

Nos habíamos presentado con mucho nerviosismo a la aceptación del publico a mi obra, pero al ver que se reían y hacían comentarios positivos nos calmamos e hicimos el mejor trabajo que pudimos y nos salió de maravilla, no pudo ser mejor. A cada momento nos felicitaban por la obra y el final, que fue un beso entre Yaten y yo. Todos menos dos estúpidos en el elenco que no hacían mas que sonreír con maldad mientras me miraban.

Había invitado a mi prima y se nos acerco a Yaten a mi en pleno baile, sentí que mi prima simulaba pero no sabia ¿en que?, así que lo deje pasar; Mi novio por otro lado se paso una mano por la cabeza en gesto que siempre realizaba cuando estaba asustado o nervioso pero… ¡porque? Se saludaron y se quedaron hablando conmigo pero la conversación era incomoda y yo no entendía porque… A veces ellos se enviaban miradas que yo captaba de reojo pero lo añadí a que no se tenían confianza y los uní mas en conversaciones de teatro o cosas que ello manejaran como trabajo dejando el espacio menos tenso y un poco mas sobre llevable.

Cuando ella se fue a bailar con un amigo de nosotros que se acerco, Yaten se tenso un poco, pero yo lo abrace y lo bese con amor, entonces el me miro y todo cambio de humor, color… Bailábamos con toda especialidad y entonces nos entro sed y el se ofreció a buscar ponche.

Realmente esas dudas que tenia de mi Yaten a veces no me dejaban dormir pero hoy se había portado de maravilla no tenia queja, eran estas situaciones las que me hacían olvidar lo de "Paola" a la cual sin conocerla la odiaba….

Estaba reflexionando en esto cuando vi que Raye se acercaba con su vestido rojo sensual y esa melena negra suelta dándole toques de modelo que también poseía mi prima, mi prima favorita.

¡! Hola amigaa!- salude con mi siempre presente simpatía y agregue con erotismo- ¡hoy estas que quemas mami!- ella y yo sonreímos para luego reírnos con ganas- ¡Hola Nick!- pronuncie- vieron la obra, estuco genial ¿no?- ellos asintieron con ganas y empezaron a mofarse de Yaten en su papel de Ken en la obra entonces pregunte- ¿que tal el noviazgo?- el sonrió y sus ojos dijeron "amor" con todas sus letras.

No puedo estar mas feliz Mina- respondió el moreno abrazando por detrás a mi amiga yo solo le pique un ojo- ¿y tu?- yo sonreí ladinamente y puse mis ojitos azules en modo corazón.

Solo diré que mi "viejito" es lo mas bello que tengo en el campo amoroso- empecé entonces a decir sus cualidades- es bello, alto, fornido, con ojos color esmeraldas, cuerpo de infarto, es cantante y actor, y lo mejor de todo es que me AMA!- exclame abrazando a la pareja, ellos rieron contentos.

Menos mal todo nos salió bien, ¿no Mina?- yo asentí con vehemencia aunque mi Amiga Serena tenia chance con el bello pelinegro; Lita tenia mucho mas chance con Jedaite que con Andrew pero no se veía diferencia los dos eran rubios jajajajaja, mi amiga Amy pues la tenia fuerte pero ella es inteligente pronto sabría como salir de esa.

Pues si, no me puedo quejar el "destino" fue bondadoso con nosotras- dije guiñando de nuevo otro ojo y ella capto la indirecta- pero Yaten se ha tardado un poco en buscar esas bebidas- dije cuando mire el reloj de la cancha habían pasado 20 minutos.

Hace ¿Cuanto tiempo se fue?- pregunto Raye con burla- hace ¿dos minutos?- indago de nuevo y su novio sonrió yo solo le saque la lengua.

Pues se fue hace 20 minutos- dije preocupada- voy a buscarlo- dije pero ella me tomo del brazo y me dijo que me ayudaría a buscar y nos separamos.

En el camino me conseguí a Armand, enfundado en un traje blanco y se veía hermoso.

Rompecorazones- dije cuando dejo de abrazarme y el solo levanto las cejas en gesto divertido haciéndome reír. Me felicito por la obra y el guion dijo que estaba espectacular y yo solo me reí aceptando todos y cada uno de sus halagos…

Y tu… ¿bestia?- reí escandalosamente aunque la gente por el ruido no se dio cuenta, ese chiste era siempre elocuente cuando nos veíamos por allí, el decía que éramos como el cuento, yo era bella pero el era la bestia y que por eso entendía el porque lo hubiese preferido a el.

Esta extraviado- dije con una sonrisa en la boca pero ojos preocupados.

Te ayudo a buscarla- respondió el de inmediato- aunque no me guste su olor fétido- añadió haciéndome reír de nuevo mientras salíamos de la cancha al campo comenzamos a caminar y vimos a una pareja en unos arbustos poco alejados.

Ella estaba recostada en el árbol con una pierna alzada revelando así su muslo izquierdo ya que su vestido amarillo era escotado, el la tenia sujeta con una mano de la cintura y la otra la tenia apoyada en el árbol pero el movimiento desesperado y continuo de sus cabezas en esa minucia claridad rebelaban que sus besos eran bien subidos de tono.

Sonreí y le susurre a mi amigo.

Que se busquen un motel, ¿no?- el me sonrió pero cuando miro a la pareja frunció el ceño y sus ojos destilaron furia- ¿Armand?- indague por sus gesto molesto, entonces fue cuando realmente enfoque mi visión en esa pareja que comprendí el porque de la furia que emanaba mi amigo.- no… por favor…- empecé a negar con mi cabeza y también mi cabeza buscaba métodos de defensa para tapar aquella visión de mi prima y mi novio…

Maldito miserable- exclamó mi amigo Armand alertando a la pareja- ¡Como te atreves en hacerle esto a ella!- dijo Armand con los puños oprimidos quiso acercarse a la pareja pero mi mano se alzo hacia su brazo y lo detuvo para poder mirar a el que ahora era mi ex…

Ellos se separaron rápidamente y ella trato de acomodarse el cabello rubio y se bajo el vestido y con ello bajo mi autoestima también. Yaten se paso una mano por su larga melena que tenia mechones sueltos sus labios estaban hinchados y sus ojos apenados; ella tenia el vestido arrugado y los labios mucho, demasiado diría yo, rojos de lo normal.

La chaqueta del traje de Yaten estaba rota no tenia los botones y su camisa tenía pintalabios de color carmín; ella me envió una mirada de angustia y luego le tomo la mano a _él; él_ se soltó rápidamente y dio un paso hacia adelante mirándome y diciendo algo que yo no escuche…

Ella no tenia sus zapatos y _él_ los pantalones medio desabrochados…

¿Mina?- me pregunto Armand lo mire con ojos aguados y su figura se me hizo difusa.

Sácame de aquí- fue lo único que dije- Raye…- el asintió y me abrazo llevándome de nuevo a la cancha donde sofocada abrí mi boca varia veces para poder respirar ya que me sentía asfixiada. Armand se volteo a verme y yo con una mirada de ayuda suplique que me pellizcara y me dijera que era una broma, pero solo me abrazo con fuerza y llegamos hasta donde Raye me miraba con preocupación y molestia escuchando a Armand decirle en cortas frases lo que había hecho _él…_ fue allí cuando la canción que sonaba en el fondo me hizo recordó todo lo que había vivido con _el…_

_**Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,**_

_**Tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,**_

_**Tú, te hiciste indispensable para mí y... y...**_

_**Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,**_

_**Si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,**_

_**No eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.**_

Sofocada apreté mis manos en mis oídos, no quería escuchar esa canción tan, tan real…

Escuche esos pasos detrás de mi y me voltee lentamente para encontrarme con esa pareja…

Ya no veía a mi prima, ahora solo veía a una arpía y se lo hice saber escupiéndole la cara.

Yaten se coloco frente a ella, defendiéndola y… eso dolió mas que un golpe en el estomago.

Mina…- trato de empezar el pero Armand me tapo la visión.

¿Que quieres Kou?- fue lo único que dijo mi amigo conteniendo la ira a duras penas, fue allí cuando supe que la canción se había detenido y éramos el centro de atracción, Raye tomo mi mano y la apretó mientras Nicolás se colocaba al lado de Armand.

Sonreí con ironía y yo hablando de lo que tanto me amaba el imbécil ese… ¡Ja! Puras mentiras...

Aleje a mi amigo y a Nicolás de mi frente y me coloque en posición para decir una cuantas cosas pero _él_ solo me veía con mucha preocupación… si claro, luego del mal todos quieren arreglar lo "mal" que se esta…

Ya entendí- dije sin atisbo de sentimiento en mi voz y se empezaron a escuchar murmullos- ella es tu amor de hace tres años- el no hizo nada ni trato de decir algo- a la que aun amas…- se escucho un aullido y ahogos generales.

Respire repetidas veces pero entonces mi visión se inundo de lagrimas de nuevo, como dolía la decepción, la rabia, la furia… el dolor.

¡Amigo!- escuchamos a dos personajes que compartían el escenario con nosotros de teatro- ¡Te la comiste, no solo te acostaste con ella sino que además tenias a la prima!- exclamo aplaudiéndole con sarcasmo- aquí tienes el dinero de la apuesta- yo solo trate de ahogar sin realmente poder hacerlo un gemido de dolor y todos exclamaron un "OH".- si Mina, yo le hice una jugarreta a ver si realmente le fastidiaba tu presencia y nos dijo que "si",- Trate de recordar que era lo que hacia mi nariz y no pude recordar, se oían murmullos continuos de todas partes.

Le propusimos que si se acostaba contigo y te hacia su novia en menos de dos semanas le dábamos 1000 yenes cada uno, es decir, Len y yo, que soy Keita- no sabia que hacer estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y mi alrededor no ayudaba se oían "mírame al Yaten" "que desgraciado" "que bueno, ella se lo tiene merecido por zorra" "nunca me creí el noviazgo de ellos, se veía a leguas que era solo una apuesta, pobre ilusa que creyó que podía tener al papito de Yaten Kou" entonces el maldito Keita prosiguió- y gano, aquí tienes los 2000 mil yenes- le tiro el dinero y los murmullos se incrementaron dejándome con la boca en "o" y las manos apretando fuertemente mi vestido de fiesta – que lo disfrutes con la prima de Mina- todos comenzaron a comentar sobre lo feo de la situación y Yaten cerro los ojos pero cuando los abrió se veía realmente arrepentido… ¡SI COMO NO! Pero luego esa rabia se convirtió en dolor y tristeza con mucha decepción.

Yaten…- susurre viéndolo borroso por las lagrimas, estaba en frente de todo el colegio y en pleno momento me enteraba de ese secreto, de esa maldita apuesta…

Mina, yo…- empezó a decir pero yo retrocedí con los ojos cerrados con fuerza abrazándome a mi misma, desbordando así las lagrimas de rabia, de dolor, de tristeza.. De mentira… que tenia guardadas desde un tiempo…

Lo volvió a mirar y volteo a ver a mi desgraciada prima… me mordí los labios y sin poder aguantar mas me arrodille en plena cancha sonriendo sin sonreír, viviendo sin vivir porque Yaten Kou había destruido a la Mina Aino alegre, ahora solo quedaba un vestigio de aquella chica que se llamaba así.. Y todo por una apuesta…

¡MALDITO INFELIZ!- exclamo Raye con ira en toda su aura.- Yo si te mato!- agrego pero Nicolás la sujeto y miro tan horrible a Yaten que este tuvo que bajar la mirada al suelo.

¡! Dios!- aullé como si estuviera muriendo y todos callaron para enfocar su atención en mi- eso era todo lo que querías…- exclame con dolor a flor de piel- dinero…- levante la vista que antes estaba en el suelo y el tenia los ojos rojos- ¿que? ¿Vas a llorar?- se escucho un bufido general y el apretó los puños- no seas… no tengo palabras…- dije con voz melancólica- la preferiste a ella que te engaño con tu mejor amigo…- el apretó los ojos y yo sonreí cambiado mi mirar al de ella- y no le basto eso, sino que también lo hizo con dos de los amigos de tu mejor amigo…- me carcajee con ironía y se escuchaban murmullos- pues…- solloce y no pude decir mas nada…

Los mire largamente recordando con detalle sus caras de vergüenza, humillación, de pena… y de burla… para luego verlo todo negro… ojala me muriera del dolor, y así el sintiera el verdadero dolor… de un amor perdido.. Entonces recordé esa canción que decía…

_**No quiero detenerme…**_

_**Para encontrar vacío mi corazón….**_

_**Para darme cuenta que contigo no era yo….**_

_**Pensaba que el quererte sería suficiente….**_

_**Y no fue, no fue…**_

_**No quiero detenerme…**_

_**Para oír decirte que la vida es mejor….**_

_**En tus brazos yo me desprendo el corazón…**_

_**No digas que me quieres…**_

_**no significa nada, amor…**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Estaba en la entrada esperando a que mi madre me buscara entonces escuche mi celular sonar, era Raye…

Dime amiga?- pregunte con voz cansada estaba agotada mental y físicamente. Pero entonces me horrorice de lo preocupada que sonaba Raye.

HASTA QUE POR FIN CONTESTAS ESA PORQUERIA!- grito desesperada mi amiga y yo me separe el teléfono del oído con una sonrisa cansada de burla esa raye era exagerada- Amy, escucha, Mina cayo en un colapso Nervioso Severo, estamos en la clínica Central de Tokio, Mina esta muy grave…- termino en un susurro..

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo… Mina… prácticamente estaba en coma….

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_Hola niñas! Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap de mi historia añadiéndole un poco de drama y creo que me quedo ¿bien?... en fin! Las canciones que use fueron de mientes de Camila y No te quiero nada de Ha- Ash. Me parecieron full adecuadas para el momento y bueno la incluí, espero que les guste._

_Creo que cambien un poco a los personajes:_

_Mina que era la alegría y simpatía ahora es el motivo de dolor en el grupo._

_Serena que es la líder del clan, tiene el corazón partido y sabemos que eso afectara en los cap futuros._

_Amy, que era la tímida y reservada se volvió la explosiva y vengativa(cosa que admito me ENCANTA)_

_Lita esta en su momento con Andrew pero no sabremos hasta cuando dure…_

_Raye esta feliz y camina sobre miel, dejando atrás su temperamento y su venganza de lado…_

_Creo que todo tiene su lado positivo y negativo veremos cual es el de este, la verdad ni yo misma lo se; estoy actualizando un poco mas rápido y creo que esta bien, no esta ni corto ni largo esta sustancioso y espero que me dejen rw!_

_SUPER HAPPY CON MIS 100 rwss! Jamás pensé pasar a este nivel y ya se lo que se siente! jajajajajajaja_

_Ahora sin más preámbulos los rw:_

patty-moon-de-chiva: hola amigochaa! Jajajaja ya entendí de que verdad te gusta Darién de stripper jajajaja =) pero también te pueden gustar otras personas haciendo lo mismo que Dari, por ejemplo… Haruka? Jeje no se ya veremos, y pues si eran Darién y serena dándose un beso en los sueños de ella jajajajaja! CAISTE! Hahaha de mi chico ingles he escrito muy poco pero ya que actualice esta historia me siento mas tranquila y puedo darme abasto con "mi chico ingles" XD y bueno aquí esta la nueva actualización espero que lo disfrutes y no llores mucho… besos y cuídate mucho! ESPERO TU RW! muakkk

Carmenn: holaaaa! Pues aquí esta la actualización espero leerte mas seguido! Cuídate muchooo! Espero te guste este cap y no llores muchooo! Besitos! ESPERO TU RW! muakkk

natsch: hola nena! Pues no se puede saber con mi historia la verdad es que ni yo misma se en que parara.. jajajaja pero buehh! Aquí esta el nuevo cap! Cuídate mucho! Y espero tu rw con ansias! ME ALEGRARE SI TE GUSTAA!

Sensmoi: BIENVENIDA! Con lo que leí me parece que te gusta la pareja de Mina y Yaten! Pero ahí personas que hacen esas cosas y son imbéciles por siquiera pensarlas! En fin mi linda, te doy la bienvenida espero que sigas leyéndonos hasta al final y que te guste esta actualización! Besos y cuídate! ESPERO TU RW!

lucecita moon: HOLA BELLAA! Me alegra que siempre te alegres de leerme! Jajaja gracias! Me halagas y espero que este cap también te guste! Espero que comentes sobre la situación de la pareja Mina-Yaten, que se que es una de tus favoritas… en fin! Deja tu comentario que siempre disfruto leer y bueno me despido con un abrazo gigante y un besote! muakkk

isabel20: hola linduraaa! Gracias a tu comentariooo! Besos para ti! Espero que leas este cap y me dejes un lindo rw! muakkk

minisvenus: hola bella! Jajajajajaja si esta como obstinante la situación entre Serena y Darién pero el la rechazo…. Y ahora no se sabe que pasara! Igual que Yaten y Mina la situación esta full difícil veremos que pasara! Te mando un besote =) y espero que me dejes tu rw con todos tus pensamientos sobre el fic! Jejeje! Gracias por leer la historia! Besos y abrazos!

usako de chiba: DESAPARECIDAAAA! Me abandonaste pero te perdono porque volvisteis! Jejeje asi que valora mi buen corazón ;) jeje me alegra de que volvieras y tranquila que yo terminare mi historia! Jejeje y mas pronto de lo que creen! En fin! Espero tu rw y que sigas con nosotros hasta el final! Besos y abrazos! muakk

sandy-serena: hola corazón! Eres un sol! Siempre apoyándome no sabes las ganas que siempre tengo de leer tus rw cuando actualizo! Jajajajajaja bueno gracias por no cometer asesinatooo! JAJAJAJAJA! PRIMERO SE COMO TE SIENTES CON Mina y Yaten pero son situaciones que debía colocaren la historia porque como dije en un principio no todo puede ser rosas cuando mueves sentimientos… veremos que opinas de lo que le sucedió a Mina. Raye y Nicolás van bien no creo que me siga metiendo con ellos, pero ya sabes como soy yo, cambio de parecer como de cap! Jajajajaj! Lita y Drew no lo están pasando mal, como que llego el momento de ellos veremos que hare con esta parejita aunque tengo algo pensado y no será para nada bueno… Amy y Taiky están peleando allí pero Amy bateo home run ahorita! Me encanta verla mas decidida y coqueta, quería que ella tuviese otra faceta, veremos si te gusta ;) Pues me gusto que te gustara el que Michi y Haru fueran papas.. Aunque no aparecieron en este cap ya lo veras en el siguiente… Seiya y Hotaru esta mas que contenta y los dejare asi o tal vez no?... jajajaja lo dejare en intrigaaa… bueno ahora si que odiaras a Darién chiba para siempre! Jajajajaa! Bueno espero que solo me dejes tus comentarios de ellos yo me quedare callada esperando tu rw! Jajajajaja cuídate y yo tambn te quiero muchoteee"! de verdad que eres una de las pocas con las que puedo interaccionar sin miedo! Besos y abrazoss! ACTUALIZADOOOO!

Marijo de Chiba Cullen: hulaaaa! Siiiiiiiiii! Te has perdido de muchooo! Jajajajajaja bueno al menos ya te pusiste al corriente… y me alegro que ya tengas internet! No te nos vayas de nuevoooo! Besos y te quiero muchooo! ESPERO TU RW SUPER MEGAA LARGOOO! Jajajajaja! Muakkk!

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS! ¡USTEDES SON LAS GENIALES!

SIN USTEDES ESOS 101 RW NO EXISTIERAN!

_**COMO ADELANTO SOLO DIRE QUE EL CAP 13 SE LLAMARA:**_

"_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO"**_

_¡NO SE LA PUEDEN PERDER!_

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_¡Las quiero! _

…_Besos azucarados…_

_Amary-san**_


	13. PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO! PARTE I

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

_N/T: Chicas continuamos con el drama… así que pendientes…. _

**El cap quiero dedicárselo a ****patty-moon-de-chiva ya que hace tiempo cumplió añitosss! =) FELICIDADES LINDA! Y me pidió de regalo un cap… espero que lo disfrute y disfruten ustedes también… besos! **

**Capitulo 13: "PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO" parte I**

_UN MES DESPUES…_

_Toda nuestra vida estaba siendo como "alienada", nos sentíamos en un planeta con una atmosfera diferente… como si aquello que conocíamos estuviese de cabeza y aquellas personas que eran risueñas ahora eran los malvados de las películas…_

_Aquellos que nos hacían perder la cabeza de la risa con sus locuras, no eran mas que vestigios de ese papel, que en el mundo, que se nos mostraba, era incluso pensarlo, algo doloroso y estúpido o fantasioso… nos estamos perdiendo... Pensé._

_Entonces ¿que hacemos con aquello que conocíamos y nos hacía feliz? Porque ahora las brujas eran princesas y las princesas eran las brujas o por lo menos aquellos personajes negros de la historia… Aquellos que eran sinceros, mienten… Aquellos fuertes, no tienen poderes… y los carismáticos y optimistas, se pierden en la miseria de sus pensamientos negativos…_

_La verdad es ¿que se puede hacer cuando tu mundo arco iris se vuelve grisáceo con tonos en su mayoría negros?, esa era la pregunta que me hacia todos los días desde que había pasado lo del baile de primavera… y sinceramente no conseguía respuesta._

_Tal vez los sentimientos predominantes eran los que no nos dejaban avanzar… o el hecho de que la confianza se esfumara como el humo de un cigarrillo cuando se esta consumiendo, tal vez la autoestima y autodefensas habían caído mostrándote que no eres inmune y… que eres humano, que tienes corazón, mente, y raciocinio. _

_Tal vez fuera que aquel agente supremo tenia una gran idea para nosotros y no quería que nos fuéramos lisos, debíamos sufrir porque así conoceríamos lo que es el valor de saber lo que es "estar bien"; conocer la angustia nos lleva a tratar de alcanzar la PAZ; y el dolor la búsqueda de felicidad…_

_Entonces entendí… que todo era un ciclo; un causa-efecto; un das lo que recibes; un… cosechas lo que siembras y eso es lo que recoges…_

_Pero entonces pongo las situaciones que están a mí alrededor:_

_**-Amy: **__Se maquilla mucho parece una… dama de compañía por decirlo de modo cálido, sus notas han decaído un poco y su madre cree que esta en drogas porque la ve mas delgada y con ojeras. Ya no asiste a clases tan a menudo y no se le ven mucho tampoco…_

_**-Taiki:**__ Siempre anda detrás de Amy y la vigila a cada instante, será que… por ello, se a saltado clases y ha bajado sus notas ya no es aquel político justo que todos conocían y se ha vuelto corrupto, duerme poco y bebe mucha cafeína…_

_**-Seiya:**__ se enfoca en su hermano que también se ve decaído. Ha dejado el colegio y solo asiste de vez en vez; su novia esta un poco nerviosa y preocupada por el futuro de él, pero el moreno la escucha poco y parece que tiene una aventura con una enfermera. También empezó a consumir mucha cafeína._

_**-Hotaru:**__ Llora mucho, por la situación con su novio y su amiga Mina y Serena. Busca la manera de ayudar pero nunca consigue con el "como" y es lo que la frustra mucho. Asiste al colegio obligada por su madre, pero la verdad es que el entusiasmo poco a poco pierde la vitalidad dejándola sin ganas para mantener notas…._

_**-Madre de Mina:**__ llora al ver a Mina no responder a las medicinas y ver mas lejos sus esperanzas de su hija reacciones y despierte de ese mundo de sueños los cuales la hacen estar tan quieta que parece m….._

_**-Kenji Tsukino**__: realmente no sabe muy bien lo que sucede, pero ama a su hija más que a su propia vida y cuando sepa el "porque" se ha matriculado en tantas actividades pero siempre vuelve a casa con ojos rojos y sonrisa triste. Seguramente no existirá después de que lo sepa.. El tal "porque"._

_**-Mama Ikuko "madre de Serena":**__ "preocupada" es una palabra muy corta para esclarecer el como se siente verdaderamente, luego de esa noche en la cual volvió echa un mar de lagrimas y que parecía mas una zombi que su propia hija risueña activa y alocada, ¿Qué había pasado esa noche? Se pregunto generalmente a lo largo de ese mes. La siguió, la cuido y la consoló pero ella no dijo nada.. Al otro día estaba sonriendo pero era una sonrisa fingida y a partir de allí todo cambio… _

_**-Lita:**__ no se reconocía a esa chica que alguna vez había sido altiva y vivaz como un caballo. Ahora parecía con su nuevo look como la versión femenina de Marilin Mason. Nadie sabe que sucedió porque ahora ya nadie tenía tiempo para nadie, por ello, los cambios buenos o malos, ya estaban allí…_

_**-Jedaite:**__ estaba feliz aquel día cuando volvió al apartamento con su amiga Lita. Pero lo que encontró fue a la versión negro de ella. Tenia el cabello teñido, lentillas, y ropa absolutamente de color negro.. ¿Qué había paso allí?, ella no se lo quiso decir, pero al ver la sabana llena de sangre en la lavandería pensó que era el periodo de su ex - castaña, pero al acercarse, simplemente lo supo… y naturalmente se vengaría…_

_**-Andrew:**__ no había visto a Lita desde aquel "evento". Se había sentido Miserable y estúpido después de que había dicho aquella frase, pero no había vuelta atrás… esa era la ultima oportunidad, ya no había mas.. Orientándose solo en la universidad y las próximas practicas. Con mucho trabajo encima y visitando periódicamente a Mina sobrevivía cada día... Sin olvidar a Lita._

_**-Haruka: **__era muy feliz porque el embarazo de su novia avanzaba con la mayor de las buenas fortunas… pero su niña rubia estaba rota internamente y sabia quien era el culpable, le había sacado lentamente y a golpes verbales la verdad del porque se sentía tan mal su rubia preferida; y se enojo profuso cuando supo el "porque" pero prometió no golpearlo, ni nada, por su sobrina y porque sabia que esa era la verdadera probabilidad de que acabara la historia, Darién aun no cerraba herida pasada. Pero no por eso seguiría siendo su amigo, lo lamentaba por el pero esa llamada "camarería y amistad"... Estaba rota y por como estaba su tesoro… parecía que era para siempre. Además Mina era un asunto aparte que no dejaba de preocuparlo se rotaba con las muchachas para cuidarla pero como futuro medico sabia que los colapso nerviosos severos no eran fáciles de superar, y esperaba con la poca fe que siempre tenia en todo, que ella trataría y lo superaría. Lita, era otro trama que lo había, en realidad, pasmado; esa chica dulce había cambiado de la noche a la mañana y si su instinto medico-policial no le fallaba tenia nombre y apellido "ANDREW FUJITAKA" que estaba tan apagado como esa ultima vela que deja todo a oscuras. Hotaru estaba igual de deprimida tanto por Serena, el maldito de Seiya y la pobre de Mina, ella quería el mundo de antes y el sabia quien podía arreglar eso, pero no podía hacer nada. Amy no tenía motivación, se sentía defraudada y molesta por eso había entrado en fase de rebeldía… sin embargo, se preguntaba abrazando a su mujer en la noche ¿en que pararía todo aquello? y por segunda vez en todos sus años de vida tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera pasar._

_**-Michiru**__: Feliz por su embarazo y triste por la situación de sus alumnos. Sinceramente el grupo Tsukino como era ahora conocido en el colegio, ya no era lo mismo. Y a pesar de preguntar el porque nunca conseguía respuesta. Preocupada por la situación se propuso tomar medidas._

_**-Darién:**__ estaba riendo sin ganas, viviendo sin ambiciones y esperando con todas sus fuerzas encontrarse con Serena aunque sea por error. Desde aquel día no la había vuelto a ver y eso lo afligía sin querer evitarlo un poco más. Comprendió entonces que la quería, ella era importante pero con sinceridad, tenia miedo de sentirse traicionado de nuevo… eso lo destrozaría como hacia tres años atrás y la verdad con ella, esta vez no lo superaría…_

_**-Serena:**__ tenía que estar en constante movimiento, actividad física y mental para no echarse a llorar en cualquier lugar. Y Cuando eso sucedía generalmente estaba Zas, el la ayudaba poco a poco a superar estos momentos, explicaba que las cosas suceden para algo mejor aunque en un principio fuera totalmente negro el camino y por eso se temía cada paso que se daba, solo esperaba que en algún momento de todo esto poder superar todo eso que a su alrededor sucedía, pero actualmente era egoísta, como podía ayudar a los demás si ella no podía ni siquiera decir "dar" porque de una vez se forma ese nombre que aun amaba y que aunque no la amaba a ella, ella besaría el suelo por donde pasara ese hombre. Aun no lo superaba y dormida gimoteaba pero no importaba porque sonreía al mundo. Evitaba ir al Crown, ir a cualquier lugar al que pudiese ir Darién, en las horas de practicas de hospital de Darién ella no se acercaba en el hospital y tomaba los turnos nocturnos para poder hablar con su amiga Mina que no respondía a los tratamientos desde hace un mes… el cambio de Lita la sorprendió un poco pero a pesar de todo la acepto, ella se volvió mas agresiva y ahora todos los días viene con un rasguño o un ojo bastante morado. Amy ahora hablaba vulgar y se veía fatal. Hotaru lloraba todos los días pero realmente no podía hacer nada por ella. Seiya estaba molesto conmigo porque no quise darle OTRA oportunidad a Darién… Tío Haru, era el único que sabia "el porque" estaba asi, pero estaba tan contento con el bebe que apenas se había contenido para no golpear al innombrable. Michiru todos los días nos preguntaba el "porque" del cambio y todos los días recibía la misma respuesta de todos… "la vida". A Mi padre empezaba a preguntarme el "porque" de las nuevas actividades y mi mama aunque no me decía nada se notaba su tensión y miedo que sentía por mi. Yaten cada vez mas se alejaba mas y mas de nosotros y nosotros le agradecíamos de eso. Taiki lo acompañaba por ser su hermano mas no por querer realmente, este ultimo había cambiado bastante y se notaba en las corrupciones que hacia al cambiar las notas computarizadas pero no decían nada ya que el padre de los "Kou" era súper magnánimos y callaba sus fechorías en el colegio por sus vastas donaciones. Los padres de Mina se estaban divorciando a espaldas de nuestra pobre amiga. _

_**-Yaten:**__ respiraba porque era la única manera de vivir pero, tenía terminantemente prohibido visitar a su rubia angelical y eso lo mataba. Se sentía perdido sin ella. Sabía que no estaba respondiendo al tratamiento y que sus signos vitales a veces eran inestables todos los días preguntaba en recepción por ella escondiéndose de lo que antes eran sus amistades. A veces fumaba para relajarse, apenas dormía y vivía solo para saber que Mina abriría los ojos y… no quería saber lo que viniera después. Lo de Paola había terminado en el instante que se había dado cuenta de que solo era una conquista que le daba dinero sin replica y perdió a Mina por tal cosa de mujer… no quería pensar que pasaría si su rubia no despertaba. Así que todas las noches le pedía a Dios como nunca antes había hecho y pedía por ella que le quitaran un riñón o algo parecido a él, pero que ella viviera para que el mundo conociera a ese ángel…. Que él había perdido._

_**Mina:**__ seguía en coma… pero en su mundo. Se encontraba en un tipo de cuarto blanco y tenia una especie de dos ventanas que le mostraban lo que le sucedía afuera; en ese cuarto llegaban muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, ancianos, niños, bebes, embarazadas, parejas… Ella sonreía cada vez que pasaban por su lado y ellos le contestaban la sonrisa con otra más grande. Su vista, en cuanto se quedo sola en ese cuarto se dirigió a las dos puertas que estaban adjuntas a las dos ventanas y que tenían un nombre. La ventana que mostraba a través de la ventana un metro solitario pero pasivo y encantador tenia una letra gigante que decía "CAMINO A"; la otra mostraba tormenta y relámpagos con caminos empedrados y las personas que iban en el sudaban se caían y se golpeaban con frecuencia contras las piedras pero siempre al levantarse de nuevo en su rostro sonreían con satisfacción y eso la hacia sonreír también, esa puerta tenia el nombre de "CAMINO B". Algunas personas nada mas veían el camino "A" otros solo veían el camino "B"; dos veces nada más, dos personas diferentes le dijeron que veían la dos puertas y una de ellas se fue en el metro… y la otra caminaba por el camino… y ella entonces se planteo… ¡cual escoger?_

_ Desde esos instantes ella estaba en constante lucha por tomar un tren silencioso y tranquilo hacia un lugar que la mayoría aseguraba ser mejor que todo dolor, o, atravesar un camino donde solo se veían con frecuencia tornados de problemas, tsunamis de sufrimientos, lluvia de bromas, miles de piedra con los cuales tropezar para saber si tenia las agallas de levantarte otra vez y nada de luz en tu camino… con ganas de llorar, una ayuda consiguió…_

_**Atte: Meiko A.**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Tengo la impresión de que necesitas ayuda, Mina…- le susurro una voz dulce a la chica y ella levanto la mirada del piso sorprendida por recordar esa voz.

Abuela…- susurro la rubia al ver a su adorada abuela sonriendo como ida, después de verla la abrazo con fuerza y lloro de felicidad- Por Dios,- dijo soltándola un poco para verla como la recordaba y volviéndola a abrazar con mas ímpetu- sigues igual…- dijo soltándola por fin.

Aquí el tiempo pasa volando, pero te mantienes "joven"- sonrió la anciana de unos 80 pero que a pesar de lo bajita y de algunas arrugas se mantenía derecha y en buen estado; poseía un kimono blanco con lirios azules pintados y bordados verdes claros, su cabello cenizo estaba recogido en un moño y sus ojos azules aun mantenían esa chispa que era picara y hermosa.

Te e extrañado muchísimo- se rio ella mientras lloraba sin poder evitarlo- Mamá cambio tanto cuando te fuiste y papá se alejo de… mi.- empezó a explicar la rubia joven y la abuela la abrazo dándole así un asilo a la muchacha.

Lo se mi niña, pero las cosas pasan por una razón- empezó la rubia mayor- ven sentémonos…- y así lo hicieron ellas empezaron a platicar y Mina le conto lo que había pasado esos años sin verla hasta lo ocurrido en el baile de primavera, desahogada se sintió tan liberada que tenia un renovado entusiasmo.

Y bueno abuela, eso es en resumen todo- termino ella la abuela sonrió y le acaricio ese lazo rojo que llevaba puesto en su cabello.

Aun lo usas- dijo con nostalgia.

Siempre lo hare- aseguro la rubia menor, la anciana sonrió y la miro directamente.

Mina- comenzó la señora- se que es duro pero debes elegir un camino y te aseguro que cualquiera que sea tu decisión, será la que tu decidiste y por eso, solo por eso tiene un valor- aclaro ella, Mina la miro extrañada- Yo ya decidí, pero tu aun estas en un lugar que no existe y te hace mal, no dejes que lo demás decidan por ti y no dejes que te apañen la felicidad, tú, y solo **TÚ** escoges que es lo mejor para ti- le guiño un ojo pero Mina sabia que la conversación no llegaba hasta allí- recuerdas aquella promesa que te hice antes de venir a este infinito..- pregunto y Mina asintió con tristeza- tú aun no estas lista, aun te faltan un par de cosas por hacer y muchas por vivir- Mina comenzó a llorar.

¿Te volveré a ver…?- pregunto ya decidiendo la puerta que quería y de una u otra forma la abuela ya la sabia. La anciana sonrió por la decisión de su sobrina y asintió abrazándola de nuevo.- te quiero mucho, abuela.

Yo también, mi nieta preferida- Mina se limpio las lagrimas- no te olvides que solo **TÚ** escoges que hacer, como hacerlo y de que modo… has el bien y no mires a quien…-ella asintió una y otra vez- ¡Mina…!- dijo la abuela y ella alzo la mirada- dale de mi parte a Serena las gracias por ser tu hermana y cuidarte de todo…- La rubia asintió con un nudo en la garganta, abrazo a su abuela por ultima vez y se fue a la puerta "b"…

_-Después de todo atravesar un camino de tornados de problemas, seria divertido resolverlos…_

_-Algunos tsunamis de sufrimientos traían la mayor felicidad y alegría que ella quería palpar…_

_-Especialmente la lluvia de bromas, buenas o malas las aceptaría porque todas dejan historias…_

_-¡Las miles de piedra le harían saber el nivel de agallas que tenia y la fuerza de voluntad que tenia para levantarse una y otra vez!_

Y con ese pensamiento tomo el picaporte, le dio una ultima sonrisa a su abuela, que se la devolvió, observo la puerta y giro el picaporte…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Minako Aino- empezó Serena dejando la taza de te de Canela en la mesita- debes despertar súper pronto- aclaro ella con voz dulce y triste y le acaricio la frente con algunos mechones dorados que habían crecido- no sabes lo que me haces falta…- aseguro la rubia de chonguitos- Perdón por no haberte acompañado esa noche, lamento no haberte protegido como siempre- le tomo la mano y le empezó a pellizcar los dedos como cuando se conocieron para molestarse la una a la otra- te acuerdas de cuando te gustaba Armand en primero de secundaria- le susurro y las lagrimas le llegaron los ojos- tenias los ojos en forma de corazones, pero al instante te gustaba Chad Michael Murray…- se rio calladamente mirándola con añoro- o cuando nos juntábamos en el parque luego de terminar las tareas insufribles de la Profesora Mónica y salíamos disparadas a tomar el columpio que estaba bueno- empezando a llorar, Serena junto la mano con su frente- Por favor, Mina- rogo con angustia- te suplico, por nuestra amistad, que despiertes- dijo en un ronco dolor le apretó la mano- debemos ir al parque de nuevo a por el "columpio volador"- pronuncio ella con ruego quedándose unos minutos callada.

¡PI PI PI PI PI PI!- Empezó a sonar rápidamente por toda la habitación y Serena que no estaba preparada se asusto y toco el timbre de la enfermera para luego salir al pasillo y gritar por una, no sabia de donde provenía el sonido pero le preocupaba. Pronto llegaron una manada de enfermeras con el medico de guardia que se le hizo conocido, pero lo dejo en segundo lugar, ya que lo importante ahora era el bienestar de su amiga. Llamo a Zas y le rogo que viniese al hospital, el le dijo que dentro de 10 minutos estaba allí con ella y colgaron.

Ella se asomaban a la puerta pero la enfermeras le tapaban el campo de visión, comenzó a angustiarse mas, por si fuera posible y comenzó a comerse las uñas. El medico decía algunas cosas que Serena no entendía, pero las enfermeras se movían alrededor de la cama de Mina como locos.

Conejita…- dijo un Pelinegro asustado, ella corrió y se encerró en los brazos de su amigo- ¡hey!, ¿que paso?- el observo la actividad en el cuarto de Mina- Mina esta bien… ya veras…- dijo y se sentó para luego jalarla y sentarlas en sus piernas- dime que paso para que estés tan… asustada.

Bueno es que yo estaba hablando con Mina y de repente empezó a sonar "PI PI PI PI PI PI" por toda la habitación y entonces llame como maniática al doctor y luego a ti porque sino me comería la mano- dijo mostrándole las uñas desastrosas que tenia pero el estaba rojo de las ganas de reír- ¡hey!- le pego en el hombro y él se rio, ella se levanto molesta y él se tomo el estomago.- esto es serio Zas, estoy realmente asustada…- dijo haciendo un puchero triste.

¿Como hace?- pidió de nuevo el muy muérgano obviando por toda regla el puchero de la rubia.

PI PI PI PI PI PI…- contesto Serena Inocente entonces fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta-¡ahí! Tarado- contesto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Jajajajaja lo siento preciosa,- dijo a lo ultimo mientras botaba carcajadas cortas- pero fue chistosísimo verte hacer como los pollitos – ella le saco la lengua- eso fue una insinuación, ¿Serena Tsukino?- pregunto él y ella se sonrojo- jajajaja que bella te ves sonrojada- y el sonrojo aumentó- ok, o respiras o llamo a la enfermera, aunque tal vez es mejor que no lo hagas así te doy respiración boca… a boca..- dijo insinuante con voz de James Bond y ella boto la carcajada guardada olvidándose de donde estaba y el porque- ¡aja! ¡Así me gusta, que mi conejita este feliz!-dijo y se levanto para abrazarla con fuerza por la espalda.

¿Que haría sin ti?- pregunto ella cómodamente en sus brazos y él le beso la nuca.

Mmm... Serias una Marilin Monroe, pero sin dinero, sin sus bubis y sin sus encantos- ella lo golpeo con el codo en el estomago y el soltó un quejido ahogado.- ok, mal chiste- ella se rio de lo adolorido que sonaba su amigo.

¿Serena?- indago una voz grave y ella se tenso por momentos para luego girar y ver al castaño que tenia tiempo sin ver.

¿Doctor Takahashi?- pregunto y el asintió con una sonrisa cansada- ¡Wao!- dijo y marchó a abrazarlo recordando como Mina y Serena lo adoraban, cada vez que sus madres la llevaban al pediatra, el siempre les atendían, hasta que el se fue a África- ¿Cuando regreso?- pregunto Serena entusiasta por tenerlo de cerca.

Hace menos de un mes, ahora soy Internista General, aunque sigo ejerciendo en pediatría- comento él por la pegunta muda de su paciente, ya grande- estabas con Mina cuando se alteraron las maquinas de pulso cardiaco, ¡verdad?- pregunto el doctor y Serena se sonrojo asintiendo, mientras que Zas se reía por lo bajo, ella lo miro fachoso y Zas desvió el rostro aun riéndose.- me lo imagine, bueno te tengo buenas noticias- ella sonrió por fin de verdad, y sus ojitos azules se llenaron de alegría, de verdad, por primera vez en un mes.

¿Que sucedió?- dijo previniendo que su esperanza no fuera demasiado grande y Zas se puso a su lado y la tomo de la mano como todo guardián, serio como un juez.

Mina…- dijo el doctor sonriendo tímidamente- responde al tratamiento- ella salto pegando un gritito que fue chitado por todo el personal de enfermería, pero ella no le presto atención, abrazo a Zas que rio con ella en su alegría, y así se brotaron esas lágrimas de alegría guardadas.

¿Puedo verla?- pregunto ella contenta limpiándose las lagrimas, el doctor asintió.

Pero antes debes saber algo más- ella que ya había corrido a la puerta tomado la perilla, se volteo a verlo desesperada porque hablara rápido, Zas soltó una risa silenciosa al ver lo impaciente y apurada que estaba la rubia y el doctor también lo hizo- mejor descúbrelo tu misma.- indicó y se retiro con paso acallados y lentos, ella alzo una ceja y abrió la puerta, apuro el paso hacia la camita de su amiga y entonces…

Espero que me lleves al parque y me des el turno de subirme primero- le dijo con voz rasposa la rubia de lazo rojo- al "columpio volador"- Serena ahogo un gemido de alegría y abrazo a Mina con ímpetu contenido- yo también te extrañe- dijo la voz ahogada de Mina y así empezaron a llorar las dos con este reencuentro, esta nueva oportunidad que le ofrecía el destino y la vida…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Zas había salido al ver que la rubia amiga de Serena había despertado. Se dirigió a la parte de refrigerios del hospital, ya que tenia un hambre mata animales, pero decidió que comería con su rubia adorada, así que pidió un te de vainilla, cuando una mano lo detuvo.

Ah, eres tú- dijo Zas con repulsión.

¿Que haces con Serena?- pregunto el otro pelinegro sin rodeos.

¿Que haces tu preguntando por ella, no y que no te importaba?- le replico Zas y Darién se enojo.

No sabes nada, Black- respondió Darién.

Si, si lo se- exclamo Zas con voz acallada- sé cuantas veces tuve que cargar con una Serena desmallada de tanto llorar, sé cuantas veces no quiso comer, sé cuantas tareas diarias hace para no pensar en ti, sé cuantas palabras a omitido de su vocabulario para no recordar tu nombre, sé cuantas veces a querido ir al parque y no ha podido por temor a verte, sé y sé **MUCHO** mas de ella que tú, y sabes ¿porque?- le pregunto lleno de irritación y ganas de golpearlo hasta que agonizase.

….- Darién solo bajo la vista lleno de padecimiento por la cruel verdad.

Porque yo no la trate como un trapo, porque ella es de verdad- le respondió a medias- y porque es a ella a quien amo.- completo- y se también que la amas, pero eres tan imbécil que no lo reconoces, **¡MADURA IDIOTA!-**le grito Zas pagando el té y dándole la espalda a Darién de la rabia.

Lo sé…- fue la tonta respuesta de Darién mientras todo le veían como aquel residuo del Darién que era.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Con la compañía de Zas y el despertar de Mina, Serena decidió que era hora de compartir la alegría, así que saco el celular de su bolsillo y empezó a marcar…

Lita fue a la primera persona que llamo Serena luego del momento emotivo que tuvo con Mina.

Próximamente le marco a Raye que un poco sofocada contesto el celular, ya que en su casa no estaba. ¿Extraño? pero cierto…

Luego fue el turno de marcarle a Amy, que con algo de euforia confirmo la visita de ella mañana temprano.

Le marco a Haruka y atendió Michiru que con gusto dijo que asistirían lo mas pronto posible para saber del estado de Mina mañana temprano.

También llamo a Andrew y este alegre contesto y se emociono por el buen estado de Mina, aseguro ir por la tarde para no incomodar a Lita.

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante llamo a Armand que al primer timbre atendió, prácticamente chillo y tuvo que pasarle a la susodicha que fácilmente se moría de la risa al hablar con ese amigo pretendiente suyo.

Casi guardando el teléfono se acordó de una personita que tenia abandonada, Hotaru. La llamo y se alegro por escuchar mas alegre a su amiguita. Ella feliz de que no estuviese más triste, le hablo un poco y luego le dijo la sorpresa de sopetón. Metódicamente sintió el salto de la pelinegra a su lado a pesar de que no la vio y Serena no se pudo sentir mas alegre en ese momento.

Casi sintiéndose pertinente para cualquier otra situación, se acordó de alguien a quien todos aborrecíamos, y que no era de gratis… Yaten…

Le marco con la intención de que con una sola llamada, y que si en tres timbres no agarraba, no llamaría mas…

_Primer timbre... Nada_

_Segundo timbre… nada_

_Tercer…_

Atendió con voz quebrada como si estuviese llorando y algo en ella se removió, le hablo un poco por cortesía y luego le dijo lo que había acontecido. él suspiro de alivio y ella se molesto por eso, pensando que así él tenia la mente tranquila y le iba a reclamar cuando, él empezó llorar por el teléfono y supo que también la pasaba mal; dijo algo así como "_gracias Dios, gracias_" y la rubia también comenzó a llorar por la verdad de sus gracias, realmente también estaba agradecida por la nueva oportunidad. Después de eso sin despedirse, él corto la llamada y ella lo entendió. El no quería lastima de mi, ni de nadie.

Sin querer, se acordó de su mejor amigo y no pudo soportar no hablarle para decirle las nuevas buenas…

_Serena POV_

¿Aló?- dijo la voz cansada de mi amigo.

Hola Seiya- dije con voz suave, lo escuche suspirar y supe que estaba tratando de no insultarme como la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Hola Seré- dijo con voz dulce… será que esta fingiendo o lo hacia de verdad... ¡Empecé a cuestionarme si el cariño que mi amigo me profesaba era de verdad?- ¿que paso? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- converso con ironía y yo suprimí un sollozo, me dolía que él me hablara así.

No- conteste con voz queda y se escucho un silencio tan incomodo- te llamo para decirte que Mina ya responde al tratamiento y despertó.- aclare y él bufo con fastidio haciendo mas arrugado mi dañado corazón.

Gracias, pero ya Hotaru me aviso- dijo tratando de ser amable, yo apreté los labios para no insultarlo por lo imbécil que estaba siendo conmigo.

Ok, adiós- dije y colgué tan rápido como había llamado. Respirando hondo para no llorar me encamine al cuarto de mi amiga, mañana era domingo así que estaba un poco emocionada ya que era la primera vez que nos reuniríamos todos de nuevo. Emocionada entre al cuarto y me conseguí con mi amiga muy feliz con Zas. Eso me hizo sonreír y pensar otra cosa.

_**Amigos van y vienen…**_

_**Pero los que perduran…**_

_**¡Son aquellos a los que verdaderamente les importas!**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_Mina POV_

El amigo de Seré se había ido hace unos minutos y yo estaba a solas con mi amiga, prácticamente hermana que me hacia compañía leyendo algunas revistas de moda y farándula.

¿Serena…?- llame un poco indecisa.

¿Si?- respondió ella sin levantar la vista.

¿Que paso luego de que yo me desmayara…?- ella bajo la revista lentamente y yo me sonroje- me refiero en la fiesta…- concluí y ella suspiro.

Pues ahí un par de cosas que debes saber antes de que te encuentres mañana con las chicas- respondió mi amiga y yo trague grueso, que seria aquello que me tenía que contar, algo me dio escalofríos y no precisamente era el ambiente.

Empieza, antes de que me arrepienta- dije con un sonido de miedo fingido en mi voz rasposa, ella medio sonrió.

Pues, los datos exactos sobre aquella noche no los se…- me indico ella y yo apreté la sabana- lo que si te puedo decir, es que ella estaba mas que furiosa y cuando yo llegue le decía hasta del mal que se iba a morir a Yaten, que solo estaba en un rincón con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida- Volví a tragar grueso con la mirada aguada- Apenas dijeron que habías caído en coma y que hacían todo lo posible, se levanto y se fue, no sin antes de que Raye le dijera unas cuantas cosas mas- Relato Serena cohibida por lo mal de ese día- todos estábamos devastados con tu estado, pero en fin, ya Gracias a Dios, ya todo paso…- Sonreí por lo dicho de mi amiga, ella siempre trataba de ver el lado positivo hasta de Shrek.

¿Y como esta él?- me dolía nombrarlo pero quería saber, Serena desvió la mirada y supuse que algo había pasado.

Nos enteramos que dejo a Paola pero fue porque lo estaba usando por su dinero...- comenzó Serena y la vi dudosa, hice un esfuerzo y la tome de la mano.

Sigue con la verdad, de todos modos quiero saber aunque me duela- especifique y ella asintió aunque con duda.

Cuando él se entero prácticamente se volvió el zombi que hoy es…- explico Serena- desde entonces las chicas y yo, le prohibimos la entrada a la clínica y poco a poco se fue alejando de nosotras hasta hacerse un extraño, que es el significado que tenemos de él hoy- aclaro Serena con voz triste- es lamentable lo que sucedió pero cada quien escoge el camino para andar..- Yo asentí recordando lo que la abuela me había dicho, silenciosa me quede, así que Paola le había mentido y estoy completamente segura que vendría a pedirme una oportunidad, arrugue el ceño completamente decidida a hacer lo primero que había decidido al despertar.

¿Mina?- pregunto Serena preocupada, y me di de cuenta de que estaba llorando- lo sabia no debía…

¡No!- exclame molesta- si debías porque si no me lo decías me iba a enfadar- y ella sonrió triste- pero tengo claro que lo amo eso aun no se borra así como así, él es a quien amo- dije en un susurro y mi amiga me envolvió en un abrazo cálido que yo devolví.

Sigue, ¿como están las chicas?- Seré hizo una mueca de "misterio"- ¿Seré?

No te va gustar- fue la respuesta de ella.

Como….- fruncí el ceño y ella suspiro- escupe Serena Tsukino o no te dejare dormir cuando me muera.- grite y ella abrió los ojos asustada y asintió rápido, sabia que odiaba a los fantasmas y espíritus- ¡comienza pues!- exigí cruzando los brazos.

Raye esta muy contenta con Nicolás- sonreí con envidia porque ese día fatalista, yo me sentía igual de dichosa que ella- pero a estado muy al pendiente de todas, pues porque a todas nos paso algo igual de malo esa fatídica noche- ¿A que se refería mi amiga? No entendía nada así que pregunte.

¿QUE?- Indague con curiosidad levantando la voz…

Veras Mina, - empezó ella rascándose detrás de la oreja símbolo de miedo y nerviosismo en mi amiga- todas sufrimos mucho esa noche, ya sea por "X" o por "Y", todas hemos cambiado a partir de esa noche- yo fruncí mas el ceño molesta por la explicación corta de Serena, la vi a ella de arriba abajo con detenimiento y supe que decía la verdad.

Ella estaba un poco mas pálida y tenia los ojos un poco hundidos parecía que si sufría de una agonía lenta y fuerte; estaba mas flaca y sus cabellos no tenían el mismo brillo. Sin embargo, me hice la desentendida.

No te entiendo, amiga- dije y ella asintió como comprendiendo.

Se que no me explico bien, pero cuando comience a contarte no me vas a poder parar- asentí contenta por fin- aquí voy- suspiro y comenzó a contar.

Amy, a cambiado mucho- eso ya lo intuía pero ¡aja! – ahora se maquilla demasiado y le contesta a los profesores de tal manera que uno no se lo espera- un momento estas hablando de ¿Amy?- sus notas han decaído tanto en este segundo semestre que se espera un milagro para que pase- ¡DIOS! Es que el mundo esta de cabeza o que…- eso sin contar que la vemos muy poco y generalmente evitando a Taiki- me lo suponía, ese es el mal de las mujeres "HOMBRES".

Luego Lita, diablos ella sinceramente me preocupa, puedo decir que mucho mas que Amy- sabia que Lita era muy débil a nivel emocional, así que me daba miedo escuchar a mi amiga esta vez apretando la cobija con la mano suelta escuche- esta siempre a la defensiva hasta conmigo,- si lo estaba con Serena era seguro que con nosotros mucho mas, era increíble pero todos sentíamos un cariño mucho mas especial por Serena que por otra persona en el grupo- solo deja que a veces Jedaite la abrace, pero generalmente anda con un humor volátil- volteo a verme y yo sentí los ojos arder y el agua al borde de mis orbitas- siempre viene a la escuela con un rasguño o moretón- solté la mano de Serena y la lleve a mi boca para ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa- y eso no es todo, su imagen de guerrera amazona, ha cambiado…- dijo con una voz tan tétrica que de verdad me angustie- tal vez quiera reflejar lo que siente por dentro- dijo ella como reflexionando y yo me asuste mas- se pinto el cabello de negro y además se lo corto por la barbilla- relato mi amiga y mis lagrimas se desbordaron mientras veía a Serena caerse en pedazo por la desvelo- sus ojos son serios y sin emociones, y Andrew anda igual…- lo sabia dije molesta de nuevo, "HOMBRES".

Nada queda de la Lita que se reía sin importar el mañana,- dijo rompiendo a llorar mi amiga y yo le apreté la mano, lo que la hizo mas unida- y yo no me quedo atrás…- continuo aguantando un sollozo y mirando con esos ojos azul cielo vacios- Darién me rechazo sin siquiera dejarme respirar o decirle lo que sentía- ¡DEMONIOS! Exclame en mi interior, Ella debe de estarlo peor que todas- sabes hago de todo para no pensar en ello, ahora trabajo todo el día después de clases, los sábados y domingos tengo algunas actividades que no se me dan mal- dijo con un atisbo de alegría y yo hice una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa- pero siempre antes de volver a casa recuerdo su cansancio en la voz, el fastidio de verme llorar, la culpa de no corresponderme...- apreté aun mas nuestra unión y Serena rompió a llorar con mas ganas- por eso lloro como desvalida antes de llegar a casa, por eso, siempre Zas me busca al salir del trabajo y cuando me dan ganas de llorar se queda conmigo, sin importar que…-aclaro ella- lo veo tan especial parece el ángel guardián que dios nos manda- yo asentí feliz de que ella confiara en mi- pero aunque Zas llego a mi vida Seiya me dejo de hablar…- dijo cohibida de nuevo.

¿QUE?- exclame sin creérmelo.

Si… él me dijo que le diera un ultima oportunidad a Darién,- apreté los labios con enojo efervescente- y como ya ves que no se la di, él se enojo y me dijo muchas cosas que había hecho por mi, tirándomelas en cara- callo para que de sus labios saliera un sollozo- cuantos años de amistad echados en cara, Mina- me dieron ganas de nuevo de llorar pero de impotencia.

¿Y no te defendiste?- pregunte iracunda, ella negó.

Estaba muy mal entre tu estado y el rechazo de Darién- yo asentí en comprensión – Zas llego cuando Seiya decía la ultima parte, que fue la que mas me dolió- dijo ella mirando el piso pero con la mirada perdida en ese día, no soporte la impotencia y cerré los ojos para no verla perdida en sus cavilaciones, debía arreglar todo eso y seria comenzando desde mañana, me lo prometí.

Me defendió con garras y dientes pero ya era tarde lo que había dicho Seiya ya estaba plasmado en mi cabeza- continuo mi amiga, sacudió su cabeza y con la misma se borro las lágrimas que habían salido- Por otro lado, Armand estaba muy preocupado y siempre traía algo con la esperanza de que te despertaras- Yo sonreí con eso, él siempre tan bello, mujer afortunada la que se casara con él. Aunque no se me había olvidado lo de Seiya, lo pagaría caro…

Michiru ya tiene antojos extraños- Nos reímos con eso- Mi tío es el que mas sufre porque siempre son a las dos de la mañana que los tiene, - Me reí ante la puya de ella con sus cejas – la ultima fue Uvas con helado de mango y pedacitos de chocolates y almendras- Levante una ceja y ella asintió riéndose.

Pobre de Haru- y las dos asentimos- pero se lo merece por mujeriego- ella asintió de nuevo con una sonrisa, recordando lo que le decíamos a Haruka de pequeñas y él solo bufaba.- se lo advertimos- dijimos las dos.

Él estaba muy preocupado por ti, de hecho fue él quien te trajo- me sorprendí, pero entonces asumí que estaba en la fiesta con la Maestra Michiru, sonreí, Haru siempre nos había cuidado como si fuésemos sus hijas,- estaba con Michiru en la fiesta protegiéndola de los chicos "manos sueltas"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos y me carcajee un rato.

Oh… ¡! CUIDADO!- dije exagerando la ironía y ella se rio mucho con eso.

Sabes quien mas estaba full preocupada por ti- negué con la cabeza- ¡Hotaru!- expresó ella como si fuera lo mas sorprendente del mundo, y yo sonreí con eso- estaba tan preocupada por nosotros especialmente por ti y por mi, pero sin dejar de lado a Seiya que se volvió muy frio con ella, ya casi ni la llama, le grita, y la hace llorar a menudo, siempre que la veo esta con ojeras, respira es para estudiar…- asentí con suavidad pero estaba incomoda con cada cosa que me contaba mi amiga, me había perdido de mucho. Pero hasta aquí llegaba ese martirio. Aunque comenzaba para Seiya y Darién, pero además deberíamos meter a Taiki y al imbécil de Andrew…

Yo arreglare esto, Seré- ella me miro como si estuviese loca- ya lo veras…- dije tomando su meñique y ligándolo con el mío pronuncie- te lo prometo.- jure y ella asintió no muy convencida.

Sígueme contando- pedí y ella así lo hizo.

Mis papas me preguntan el "porque" de ese día- yo rodé los ojos.

Es lo mas normal Seré, tu siempre eres toda energía igual que yo- ella abrió los ojos y luego asintió como descubriendo el porque le preguntaban aquello sus padres- es raro que no te rías y siempre que lloras pareces Rudolf, igual que yo- ella asintió de nuevo sonrojándose, de seguro porque creía que parecía tonto la respuesta- por eso, cariño, nos descubren- ella asomo una sonrisa.

Taiki…- levante una ceja porque no continuo, y había comenzado con voz lejana- el también cambio, ahora es un corrupto- me asombre y no lo disimule, conocía a Taiki y sabia que tenia muy claros los valores morales- cambia las notas a nivel electrónico y se ha vuelto un poco paranoico con Amy- sonreí con maldad.

Entonces la locura es de familia- ella se rio de mi chiste- como decía la abuela, ¡los genes no mienten!- reí ante el recuerdo de mi querida abuela materna, Meiko Aino.

Pues si, la abuela siempre acertaba en sus frases.- aclaro Serena con una nueva mirada- ahí tienes a Darién y Seiya,-quise arreglar lo que dije pero ella solo negó como aceptando el hecho de que no podía siempre esquivarlo- tengo un mes completo que no lo veo, evito todo lugar al que se que va, averigüe sus horas de pasantías aquí en la clínica para evadirlo y me a resultado hasta los momentos por eso siempre tomo el turno de la noche contigo- asentí convencida del cariño de mi amiga hacia mi, sin dudarlo éramos hermanas.

Te quiero, Seré- dije abriendo los brazos y ella se unió a mí rápidamente.

Yo también, Mina, te quiero Muchísimo- y así nos quedamos un rato cada quien pensando en suyo, por lo menos yo, pensaba en lo ultimo que me dijo la abuela…

…_**has el bien y no mires a quien…**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_Al día siguiente…_

La habitación 215 estaba arrebolada de personas, ramos, peluches, pero más importante que eso estaba llena de besos, abrazos, miradas aguadas y muchos sentimientos positivos llenos de alegría, la risa era el panque se repartía y la "sonrisa" era la palabra favorita del día.

Lita y Raye vivían cerca y junto con Nicolás llegaron a las 8.30 a.m. que es a la hora que abren en la clínica las horas de visitas, Raye llevaba las revistas mas fashión del mes pasado con una sonrisa, Nicolás venia cargado con bolsas y bolsas que contenían ropa nueva y a la moda, que era lo mas importante para la chica en recuperación.

Lita por su parte hizo las galletas de avena con Chocolates que eran favoritas de nuestra amiga. Ella iba vestida con una falda negra, su camisa negra que decía "I hate you" y su maquillaje discreto que resaltaba en negro. Serena con una sonrisa los recibió, pero luego de ver a nuestra rubia, se dirigieron a la rubia loca que estaba en cama mas colorida y mas viva que antes.

Mina vio la diferencia entre Raye y Lita y descubrió que Serena se había quedado corta, ahora sentía que un abismo las separaba a todas pero no dejándose influenciar por las malas vibras, ella sonrió mas grande, y dejando a un lado el susto por ver a Lita tan cambiada exclamo…

I´m Back….(volví)- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y la inolvidable picardía en su mirada, todos los visitantes corrieron a abrazarla con fuerza y ella también a ellos.

Casi 5 minutos después el tío Haru y la próxima tía Michiru entraron con ramo de gardenias que estaba rodeadas de otras flores que Mina poco reconoció, ya que estaba perdida en la pequeña pancita de su profesora y los ojos brillantes de su hermano mayor para con la profesora. La abrazaron con fuerza y le dieron la nueva bienvenida con mucha alegría no sin antes darle un golpe suave a la cabeza de la rubia loca.

No vuelvas a asustarnos así, tonta descarada- le regaño Haruka con el ceño fruncido pero una picardía en los labios.

¡Looooo… prometo, señor!– dijo haciendo una señal de saludo militar que hizo reír al recinto como hace mucho no lo hacían.

Pronto unos pasos apresurados reflejaron a una Amy, bastante maquillada con una falda corta de cuadros azules y blancos que hacían una combinación extraña con la camisa violeta con cuadros negros, tenía el cabello un poco mas largo y ahora le llegaba a los hombros.

¡Mina!- exclamo la peliazulada y la susodicha luego de ver a un payaso pues no quiso asumir que era su amiga la abrazo.

¡Amy!, ahora mismo vas al baño y te quitas todo ese maquillaje barato- dijo Mina cuando se alejo de ella- acuérdate que hoy soy la victima que esta en rehabilitación y deben hacer lo que **YOP **diga- pestañeo con coquetería y Amy frunciendo los labios pero con un nuevo brillo en la mirada se fue al baño, y cuando se cerro la puerta del mismo, todos comenzaron a aplaudir con sonrisas en sus rostros, ella hizo una media pose de diva y todos rieron de nuevo, ella nunca cambiaria.

20 minutos después llego Hotaru, con una sonrisa encantadora y su rostro mas compuesto.

**¡MINAAAA!-** grito desde la entrada a su amiga y ella en respuesta también grito.

**¡HOTARUUUU!- **todos rieron por la efusividad de estas dos chicas pero encantados de que todo volviera a estar en su lugar. Hotaru venia con una cajita de música que tenía la canción de Madonna "Isla Bonita", Mina estupefacta pero súper contenta la abrazo con mucha energía gritando miles de gracias. Todos rieron y en ese instante entro Amy, como todas la reconocían y mas hermosa sin ese montón de maquillaje.

Ahora si reconozco a mi amiga- exclamo una Mina con felicidad y todos asintieron. Ella se sonrojo y sonrió tímidamente.

Hotaru saludo a todos y Amy también, las primas se saludaron y quedaron abrazadas mientras conversaban en la habitación.

Minutos mas tarde apareció Armand con bombones y un arreglo floral con globos que decían _**"bienvenida" te queremos" "eres muy especial"**_y detrás de un Gran oso blanco con un gran corazón y un hermoso lazo rojo que adornaba su cuello, venia un Armand vestido de blanco y con una hermosa sonrisa que deslumbro a Mina.

Hola…- dijo él y ella sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hola…-y sin decir mas, él se acerco con el oso hacia ella dándole un beso en la sien.

Buenos días, preciosa- y entonces la abrazo con ternura y ella con avivo también le devolvió el abrazo- te extrañe- le susurro con aliento cálido en el oído a la rubia y ella rio llorando de alegría y nostalgia.

Yo también...- fue todo lo que dijo Mina, en ese abrazo que la había dejado sin palabras, se quedaron un rato así, transmitiéndose todo tipo de sentimientos y la muchachas que veían la situación se le removieron los sentimientos. Raye se acerco a su novio y lo apretó a su costado el le beso en el cabello y enredo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la morena.

Lita se acerco a Serena que con los ojos llorosos y la abrazo sin rencores, ni penas… porque ellas de verdad eran amigas, sin reproches y sin importar los cambios físicos…

Amy y Hotaru se abrazaron con fuerza y rieron en secreto por la alegría de volver a acercarse y sin querer separarse en un mucho tiempo, ya que… había pasado mucho tiempo separadas…

"Michiru y sus hormonas"- pensó Haruka al ver algunos clínex tirados en el piso, sonrío y la abrazo por la espalda dándole besos en la nuca que la calmaron poco a poco, dándose vuelta para que él la abrazara con fuerza y la consintiera, como si a él eso le enojara, sonriendo le comenzó a hacer mimos en la espalda, gustoso lo hizo, vaya que si era afortunado con esa mujer odiosamente atractiva y con sus sobrinas locas, que lo matarían joven. Suerte tendría si conocía a su hija antes de morir por algunas travesuras de sus sobrinas.

Mina se separo de su amigo y vio el ambiente de sentimentalismo, volvió su vista a Armand que la miraba con ternura y sin saber porque se le antojo… y lo beso…

Un beso de compañerismo y simpatía, sin compromisos y de bienvenida, de esperanza y candor… de cariño y recibimiento.. De comprensión. Se separaron lentamente de su beso casto y unieron sus frentes.

Luego de eso, Mina quedo prendada de su nuevo oso y de los DVD que le trajo Amy de las películas de sus estrellas favoritas. Pero no dejaba de hojear las revistas y de escuchar a Lita y de sus nuevas travesuras mientras que Armand se había sentado con ella en la "cama".

Serena se peleaba con Raye por no dejarle comer ni una sola galletas de las que había traído la ex. Castaña y Hotaru tomaba algunas a escondidas de esas dos riéndose de su diablura, sin saber que una Amy hablaba con Armand de la situación actual de los estudiantes discapacitados del colegio.

Así la estaban pasando de Maravilla hasta que se hicieron las dos de la tarde y las chicas tenían que irse pero se quedaría Amy con Mina.

Lita, Raye y Hotaru se juntaron porque irían de compras y a la biblioteca para comprar algunos libros. Se despidieron de su rubia amiga y felices por tenerla con ellas de nuevo se fueron. Nicolás se fue a su Trabajo que tenia bastante atrasado así que con un "me alegro de que estés bien " y un abrazo se fue, no sin antes darle un beso cargado de amor a su amada novia.

Haruka, Michiru y Serena se fueron juntos luego de despedirse de Mina que abrazo más tiempo a su amiga rubia, y dándole unas gracias silenciosas, Serena se fue con una sonrisa.

Armand comenzó a entablar conversaciones entre Amy y Mina, pero Mina se canso rápido así que comenzaron a hablarle de los últimos acontecimientos en la preparatoria y eso la entusiasmo.

Pronto dieron las seis y Amy se tenia que ir con Armand ya que los dos tenían una junta con el Consejo estudiantil sobre el "tema de los discapacitados" pero no querían dejar a la rubia sola así que esperaron un poco mas y luego llegaron los padres de Mina, así que con una sonrisa Mina despidió a sus amigos y se quedo con sus padres.

Oh, Mina- dijo la madre con ojos anegados de lágrimas, Mina la abrazo con fuerza y luego el padre la miro con tristeza y felicidad.

¿Papá?- dijo Mina y él se acerco y la abrazo con ganas- papá- lloro Mina con alegría de tener a sus dos padres allí.

Te queremos hija- dijeron los dos y ella sonrío porque lo sabía con toda su alma.

_**Y allí conversando se quedaron un rato…**_

_**Pues debía aprovechar la nueva oportunidad que Dios le daba…**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

¡Dios, no podía ser tan tonta!- se dijo una pelinegra dándose un golpecito en la frente.

Hey, Taru ¿que pasa?- pregunto Lita con una ceja levantada al ver el golpe que se había dado Hotaru en la frente.

Se me olvido mi carnet bibliotecario en el cuarto de Mina - dijo la morena con un sonrojo adorable.

Las otras dos se rieron- te esperamos afuera- dijo Raye y se encamino con Lita al parque que tenia la clínica en todo su frente.

Camino de prisa hacia la habitación de su amiga pero en una de esas volteo en otra dirección y allí vio al chico de su corazón, alegre quiso caminar hacia él pero el hablaba alegre con otra chica que tenia un uniforme de enfermera, Hotaru pensó que, tal vez, él estaba preguntando por la habitación de Mina, pero entonces recordó que ella se la había dado. Entonces de improvisto la enfermera salto y cayó a los brazos de **SU** novio, y le dio un beso en los labios.

Mas molesta que triste se fue como toro viendo bandera roja a reclamarle a la "pitufa" esa que se alejara de lo que era **SUYO.**

Se planto en frente de **su **novio y la insulsa esa, mientras las ganas de asesinarla la carcomían poco a poco. Seiya no la había abrazado ni nada y eso le dio un atisbo de alegría, pero… le correspondía el beso, y eso quito todo atisbo de emoción positiva.

Con fuerza descomunal empujo a la pelirroja que abrazaba por el cuello a su novio, y se planto como perro guardián enfrente de Seiya. Sin mirarlo aun. No quería saber que podía decirle esa mirada.

Pero que de…- dijo la enfermera con los labios hinchados y disgustada por la interrupción- ¿quien demonios eres tú!- exclamo la pelirroja y Hotaru sonrió con maldad.

_**Su **_novia- susurro con rabia contenida, asustando a Seiya que por primera vez la veía así de enojada y sin esconder el miedo que le dio, no supo más que hacer que quedarse callado.

¡Ahh!- exclamo la enfermera con petulancia- la mocosa que lo aleja de mi- dijo ella y sonrió al ver la cólera de la pelinegra- cariño, ¡cuando vas a entender que eres el "pasatiempo" de mi Sei!- Hotaru apretó los puños al escuchar el apodo. Volteo a ver a su novio que estaba serio pero con incredulidad en los ojos y luego volvió a ver a la estúpida enfermera.- sino me crees porque no le preguntas a él, cual es la definición que tiene de ti, juju…- se rio con maldad la enfermera y ella apretó los ojos tratando de calmarse.- vamos amor, díselo…- le invito ella y Hotaru se volteo lentamente a ver a Seiya que estaba serio y calmado, pero su mirada azulada le indicaba que estaba sin saber que hacer.

Hotaru estaba muy molesta y dolida…- haber… dime Seiya… ¿que es lo que piensas verdaderamente de mi?- pidió Taru cruzándose de brazos mirándolo directamente a los ojos con furor, a esos ojos que hacían que ella viera estrellas.- ¡DILO!- exigió con voz dolida.

Yo…- trato de decir el pero la enfermera lo interrumpió.

"_Es una mocosa engreída, con un sueño frustrado de música que me persigue a donde vaya sin importar como la trate- _comenzó a relatar la estúpida enfermera mientras que Hotaru escuchaba atentamente viendo a los ojos de Seiya, ese chico que no conocía- _es mi perrita faldera, tu sabes, de esas que uno tiene para besarla y tocarla de vez en cuando_- Hotaru abrió la boca asombrada y apretó aun mas los puños- _pero que no te interesa nada…-_ cerro la boca con agilidad y se enfoco en esa mirada de disculpa que él le enviaba- _en fin, para todos ella es mi novia y para mi, la gran estúpida del momento, ja, ja, ja.."_ – Termino de decir ella riéndose con sarcasmo, golpeando repetidas veces el corazón de Hotaru, que ya lo tenia magullado- no recuerdo que fue lo otro que dijo pero en resumen, cariño, fue eso lo que dijo.- completo la maldita enfermera.

¡NO ME LLAMES CARIÑO, DESGRACIADA!- grito Hotaru fuera de si, volteando a verla y riendo porque la había dejado calladita y pálida- guarda esa palabrita para el show que montas con él- y Seiya que estaba callado sintió el golpe que Hotaru dio al nombrarlo así.

Mira no es mi culpa si él, quiere algo mas grande que ¡**TÚ**!- dijo con pura maldad.

Me lo imagino…- susurro la pelinegra con melancolía- pero, para eso estas tu ¿no?- le declaro.

¡Ja! Te lo debo repetir- dijo la mujer sin corazón esa, que no entendió el insulto de trasfondo que le enviaba Hotaru- si lo quieres así, ¡pues si!- contesto con orgullo, la muy…..

Ok, adiós Seiya- dijo con verdadero rencor sin verlo una vez mas- él abrió los ojos y la miro alejarse y corrió detrás de ella, y tomándola por el codo, ella se volteo llorando.

No me toques, mal nacido- él se quedo callado por lo asombrado de su vocabulario.

Taru...- quiso comenzar él pero ella le pego una cachetada y próximamente un puño en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire.

Así me llaman mis amigos, no los canallas como tú- Seiya resistió el dolor de pie y la miro fijamente a esos ojos que irradiaban desilusión, rabia, rencor.

Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo Seiya y ella se rio de el con dolor.

Yo también, lo siento- dijo ella y él levanto una ceja- lo siento por creer en ti, por pensar que eras buena persona y que a diferencia de tu hermano **TÚ** tenias corazón- contesto ella y Él se molesto.

¡NO METAS A MI HERMANO EN ESTO!- pronuncio iracundo.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y solo dijo-como me hubiese gustado que cuando tú nueva ¡estúpida!- dijo y suspiro para completar lo que había comenzado a decir- me hubieses defendido como a tu hermano ahora.

Lo siento- volvió a reptar y ella le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha.

¡No me hables, no me mires, no me toques, no me entiendas, no lo sientas, no respires el mismo aire que yo, no toques las mismas melodías que yo, no digas palabras que pienso, no me harás llorar mas, no y no!- le reclamo ella- esta, Seiya, la pagaras muy caro, pero no será a mi- Seiya trago grueso- sabrás lo que es el dolor de sentirse solo aun rodeado de gente- Seiya trago grueso dolido- no tendrás amigos y estarás solo y cuando te des cuenta que lo que ella te da es solo **"interés"** en vez de cariño- El pelinegro comenzó a llorar en silencio viendo la rabia hervir y danzar en los ojos violetas de esa chiquilla que amaba- sabrás lo que equivocado que estabas y que mas mal que bien, ya me has perdido, porque aunque yo solo sea una _**"mocosa"**_ se lo que es la lealtad, pero ese valor moral no te lo enseñaron- escupió ella con rencor- espero que **te MUERAS** solo y que jamás en la vida te vuelva a ver, y que si lo hago no me produzcas el mas mínimo dolor hacerlo- Seiya ahogo un doloroso gemido- porque para mi Seiya, estas _muerto…_- y sin decir nada mas, se alejo de el que fue su novio.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

La madre de Mina había salido unos instantes y el doctor de su infancia ya la había saludado y diciendo lo feliz que estaba de verla mas respuesta y contestando al tratamiento se fue con una nueva sonrisa.

Se encontraba sola en la habitación cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Ella leía una revista sobre los más papacitos del mes.

Mama, ¿me trajiste el puré de manzana que te pedí?- pregunto con una sonrisa por ese antojo tan raro.

No soy tu mama- contesto una voz que aunque estaba ahogada y rasposa era muy conocida.

Yaten…- susurro ella atónita de lo que veía, ya no era aquel cuidado muchacho, estaba desgarbado, con barba, ojos tristes, mirada perdida en ella, ropa gastada y cabello algo despeinado. Sinceramente daba lastima ver a Yaten de ese modo.- ¿que te paso? Estas tan mal…- él hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada.

Se llama Karma, Mina- contesto él y ella se carcajeo, él volteo a verla y ella le sonrió.

Ven,- le hizo una señal- toma ese banquito y siéntate cerca para que me digas como te trata ese nuevo personaje llamado "Karma" – él se acerco presuroso y sin saber, ni preguntar la tomo de la mano. Mina por su parte no se incomodo y en cierto grado fue agradable.

No importa eso- contesto el rápidamente sorprendiendo a Mina que le apretó la unión sonriendo- ¿como estas tu?- pregunto con angustia.

No me ves...- indicó ella alzando los brazos- estoy bien Yaten, lentamente me voy recuperando pero lo hago poderosamente- y terminando de decir eso le guiño el ojo a Yaten que por primera vez en ese mes sonrió de verdad.

Gracias a Dios- dijo el apegando la frente a la mano de ella- no sabría que hubiese hecho si tu…- ella apretó su unión y le coloco la otra mano en su cabeza removiéndole el cabello.

Pero no paso, y estoy aquí para que ustedes y yo compartamos muchas mas aventuras- el sonrío mientras Mina sentía la mano mojada- ¿quieres un abrazo?- pregunto ella con los sentimientos removidos y él asintió aun sin poderlo creer.- Acércate, porque como veras…- él se acerco a ella y con delicadeza la abrazo con fuerza, ella también lo abrazo y mientras sentía los retorcijones de él a causa de las oleadas de llanto le acariciaba la espalda de arriba hacia abajo con cariño y sin rencor, allí noto que él estaba mas flaco de lo normal.

Paso un tiempo así hasta que él mas calmado se separo y se sentó en el banquito y con los ojos rojos la observo- una vez vine a verte…- le confeso y Mina se acomodo, sentándose para verlo mejor- te veías tan pálida y flaca- ella sonrió triste- te hable muchas cosas pero no respondiste, y me sentí miserable al ver que de verdad habías caído en coma- Mina le tomo la mano y él se sorprendió.

Yo, estoy bien ahora- le recalco Mina y él asintió convencido.

Ya veo que te arreglaste y te echaste rubor, la barbie no podía estar pálida ¿eh?- dijo con una sonrisa ladina y ella batió su cabello hacia atrás.

Ahora tu atuendo va mas de acuerdo a tu edad, anciano- le respondió ella y así juntos los rieron un rato, después les siguió un silencio que no era incomodo.

Perdóname Mina, por favor- dijo suplicando con voz atormentada- nunca me perdonare a mi mismo lo que te hice y sinceramente no tengo palabras, ni cosas con las cuales expresarte lo mal que me siento por haberte engañado- dijo el y Mina callo, Escuchando su desahogo- Discúlpame por haberte engañado con Paola, yo no se que paso conmigo, entre en una dualidad conmigo- ella levanto la ceja- no quería aceptar que te amaba y con tu prima, quería hacerle sufrir por lo que me hizo a mi- ella entendió el punto y le dio un apretón comprensivo- Perdón, y mil veces perdón- dijo él millones de veces esa noche, antes de continuar- pero algo bueno salió de todo eso- Mina lo miro sin entender- Comprendí, que es a ti a quien amo, y que sin ti, mi vida se vuelve un caos y si no me crees mírame- ella sin querer paseo su mirada por su cuerpo, no sabia si era solo fachada o si en verdad la estaba pasando mal el verdadero Yaten, ahí fue que se dio cuenta, lo mucho que desconfiaba de él- te lo suplico, Mina, démonos una oportunidad y te juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo que es mi Madre muerta, que no te arrepentirás- completo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos que ella tenia llenos de lagrimas, al final si se había enamorado de ella.

Ella había alcanzado la bandera de la gloria en el plan de Serena, pues, Yaten la amaba y vaya que se notaba… pero mira el precio que tuvo que pagar para llegar a tal copa de logro, dicen por ahí que no importa los medios para llegar al triunfo, pero ella no lo veía así…

_Su confianza en él estaba destruida…_

_No lo veía como aquel chico, hermoso y serio pero amable y comprensivo que ella sabia él era…_

_Ya no estaba aquel carisma y coquetería que siempre quería usar con él…_

_Ya no quería usar el mejor vestuario con él…_

_Ya no podía verlo de una buena manera…_

_Ya no quería amarlo de esa manera…_

_Porque ella se enamoro del Yaten bueno…_

_Y no de la parte oscura que estuvo con ella todo ese tiempo…_

Sonrió con verdadera paz, porque así se sentía y a continuación dijo las palabras más liberadoras para los dos…

Te perdono- dijo con voz suave y calma; en su rostro se apreciaba lo feliz que se encontraba por decir aquellas palabras y sus ojos brillaban con cautela, ella sabia que así tanto él, como ella serian más felices.

¡Oh, Mina!- exclamo Yaten feliz sonriendo contento, mostrando un brillo en sus ojos diferentes como el que ella conocía; se lanzo hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza pero Mina no le contesto el abrazo- Gracias, mí amor, muchas gracias…- dijo y empezó a repartir besos y besos a diestra y siniestra por toda su cara y cabello haciendo reír a Mina por las cosquillas y la efusividad de Yaten- Nunca te arrepentirás- dijo y choco frentes con ella, ella asintió y él se acerco a darle un beso en los labios que ella esquivo, volteando la cara, haciendo que Yaten consiguiera darle un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Mina?- indago con algo de miedo y sin comprender el mensaje anterior.

Yaten… -comenzó ella alejándose de él pero él siguió tomándole la mano- dije que te perdonaba y es cierto…- aclaro ella, y él sonrío de nuevo como antaño.

Y entonces, porque tú...- trato de decir pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Pero, eso no quiere decir que yo volveré a ser tu novia- prosiguió ella seria y con sus ojos tristes- Pues ese día en el baile me di cuenta que si tienes una dualidad, porque eres malo y al mismo tiempo bueno- él abrió los ojos- eres bipolar, jajajaja- agrego ella con un toque de humor que no llego a los ojos y él no se mostro alegre- Lo siento, Yaten pero ese día me mostraste que yo solo me había enamorado del Yaten bueno y que solo conocía esa parte de ti, entonces fue que comprendí que andaba con tu lado malo y no me había dado cuenta, pues andaba muy enamorada de ti…- él asintió lentamente.

Entonces, ¿vamos a conocernos si..?- Mina asintió lentamente- bien….- Yaten sonrío.

Pero seremos amigos, y nada mas…- él se quedo estático y ella lo dejo estar.

Pero ¡YO TE AMO!- exclamo él- y lo hago sinceramente- prosiguió.

Y yo también, pero tu decidiste jugar con dos primas y te quedaste sin el chivo y sin el mecate- dijo ella recordando lo que había pasado- no pidas que haga un lavado de cerebro porque no lo hare, aunque estoy consintiendo comenzar de nuevo como amigos, ¿si tu quieres?- agrego ella sincera.

Sera difícil- argumento él y ella asintió- yo realmente te quiero.

Pero si quieres que yo te crea y volvamos a siquiera creer uno en el otro tendrás que ir a mi modo o sino alejarte de mi- él asintió lentamente.

Algo es mejor que nada, ¿cierto?- dijo a modo de consuelo y ella rio.

¡Hey!- el subió la mirada- Mi amistad siempre ha sido muy codiciada, así que valórala- le dio un golpe en el brazo desatando la unión que tenia y él suspiro botando la primera carcajada del mes.

Ya lo creo, Barbie- sonrió y le dio un beso en la sien- mejor me voy no vaya a ser que me encuentre con Serena o Raye- dijo con una sacudida de ficción, ella rio.

Di la verdad- comenzó ella y él levanto una ceja- es la hora de la pastilla para escuchar mejor, lo sé, a tu edad es difícil- dijo ella y él rio de su chiste con ella.

Te quiero, Mina- dijo cerca de la puerta y ella asintió.

Yo también, me quiero Yaten- él rio sorprendido y le guiño un ojo con coquetería.

Todos te queremos- ella asintió comprendiendo el mensaje- cuídate, ¿esta bien?- ella volvió a asentir.

¿Yaten…?- llamo antes de que él cerrara la puerta él se asomo de nuevo y ella dijo- quiérete un poco y come ¿si?, pareces peor que Chaplin cuando no trabajaba y duerme porque esas ojeras no son normales.. ¡Pareces Morticia pero en su versión mala!- Mina hizo una mueca de asco y él se rió – hazlo por mi ¡si!- le batió las pestañas y él se sonrojo.

Hasta luego, Mina- dijo él y se fue dejando a una Mina cansada.

Adiós, Yaten- y solo entonces brotaron dos lágrimas de sus ojos pero que eran de alivio pues estaba feliz con ella misma.

Y lo estaba por el simple hecho de haber decidido lo correcto tanto para él como para ella y se sentía mucho mejor, que hace un mes. ¿Porque?

_Pues… _

_**Porque ella había escogido que hacer….**_

_**Como hacerlo…. **_

_**Y de que modo hacerlo….**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**Holaaaaaaaaa! Como están bellas, espero que muy bien y deseo de todo corazón hayan pasado una grandiosa navidad, prospero año nuevo y un gran día de reyes! FELIZ AÑO PARA TODASS! **

**Ahora si, el fic!**

**Siempre quise hacer un cap de reflexiones y esta era mi oportunidad, así que la aproveche. Espero que les guste, así como el ultimo cap, el drama SEÑORAS Y SEÑORITAS.. CONTINUAAA! =)**

**Comencemos con nuestra parejita central, Darién y Serena, parece que vamos de mal en peor pero **_¿que relación es fácil?_** no hay, y si las hay no duran por ser aburridas, así que me gusta mi fic de este modo y se que muchas se identifican con él, por lo que gracias por estar siempre al pendiente de la historia que me gusta subir… **

**Mina y Yaten, que es la otra pareja que le sigue con un drama fuerte y que conmueve corazones, o por lo menos el mío, puedo decir sin miedo alguno que va a dar de que hablar y por lo menos, ya deslumbro el final de esta pareja y que por ahora es definitivo, así que ya la historia de esta pareja en este punto ya tiene su destino escrito, según la autora aunque **_estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia de mis lectoras…_

**Raye y Nicolás, una pareja sin duda que no se ha hecho fácil la relación pero que la han sabido sobre llevar así que por ahora las mantendré así. No quiero mas drama... hahahaha =)**

**Amy y Taiki, jajajaja me gusto mucho la receptividad de ustedes con respecto al cambio de mi personaje de Amy, y se los agradezco por eso veremos un poco mas de una Amy posesiva e indiferente pero sexy y demandante.. Por otro lado, Taiki, también cambio y bueno **_me gustaría saber que piensan… jejejeje _

**Hotaru y Seiya, **_**siiiiii, soy malaaaa!**_** Pero es que no todo puede ser muy bueno como ya dije anteriormente y bueno ya verán que no fui tan mala con ellos después de todo, jejeje, pero de igual forma eso de la genética como que si es verdad, mira que Darién y Seiya igual de mentirosos ah…! Bueee, **_ya entrara una nueva persona en este fic…_** para hacer que Taru sepa que hay otras aves volando además del pequeño Chiba, y estoy segura de que les encantara, ya, yo estoy enamorada de él, y eso que esta en mi cabeza jajajajaja… eso si, **no le escogido nombre… sugerenciassss! Pleasee! Ayuden a su escritoraaa!

**Haru y Michi.. awwww! ¡Me los como, son tan dulces, ya lo verán en el cap siguiente!**

**Zas, es un amor o ¿no?, comentarios de el o ¡no! ¡Yo creo que si! Lo amo simplemente lo hago, es que te nace sin querer, y bueno el con su alegría y cuidados es muy lindo y especial así que a la final, caímos rendidas a el… aunque el dará muchas sorpresas a la larga… ya lo verán…**

**Jedaite y Richard aparecerán en el próximo cap se los aseguro…**

**Puede que ustedes crean que me e olvidado de una parejita pero no… a ver si adivinan cual es... Espero sus comentarios…**

_Por ahí, me llego un comentario "__**muy anónimo**__" y sin sarcasmo alguno lo escribo; sobre el nombre de la historia, alegaba el __**anónimo**__ de que el nombre era muy cursi para lo que realmente se suponía era la historia que planteaba… en respuesta le digo que tal vez para ella, porque aseguro que la anónima era fémina, no le iba el nombre a lo que YO escribo en contestación: No se si Tal vez has pasado por algunas situaciones que te llevan contra viento y marea, que haces y buscas la manera de hacerle frente a esa situación que no sabes realmente como tratar y luego sin saber como o tal vez si, te hacen estar en frente a la espada y contra la pared, entonces, es allí donde gritas, exclamas o susurras la verdad de tu corazón y sino __**"amiga anónima", **__me atrevo a asegurar que usted no a amado en forma irracional y de corazón… por ello es que mi historia se llama __**"PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO"**__ y si no te gusta te invito a que de frente me digas el verdadero ¿Por qué? Del proyectarse hacia mi titulo de historia, me agrado tu mensaje pero no comparto la idea de que sea anónima, por eso, si quieres decirme algo, estoy abierta a que lo hagas, pero que sea tu y yo sentadas dialogando como personas y no como enemigos… de todo corazón gracias por tu critica! =)_

**Ahora si, los rw: **

_**patty-moon-de-chiva**__**: **__hola preciosa, espero que hayas pasado un feliz mega cumpleaños! =) disculpa lo tarde que subí el cap pero no fue con intención. Jajajajaja me alegra de que hayas caído en mi trampa del sueño jejeje. Pues si, Zas es alguien que causara terremotos entre la pareja, eso sin duda; jajajaja que piensas de Andrew ahora?; me agrada de que te gustara el cambio que sufrió nuestra amiga Amy, ya veras que se trae la muy peliazulada; Raye se va a quemar, a no ser que ya lo haya hecho… jajaja pero no te adelantare nada… jajajajaja! Me hiciste reír con lo de Mina engañada en el anime y el fic, pero aquí demostré que ella esta bien a pesar de todo y hasta con galán; oye, Haruka también tiene corazón y al decir eso, se lo rompiste jajajajaja! Pensare de lo de Darién en rodillas frente a Seré, buena idea… =); bueno espero que t guste este nuevo cap y me dejes tu grandioso rw! Te quiero mucho, besos y abrazos! muakkk_

_**Carmenn**__**: **__hola linda! Jajajajaja! Pues aquí esta la actualización, disfrútala y déjame tu lindo rw. Nos leemos pronto besos! Muakk!_

_**aRiizaii**__**: BIENVENIDA! **__ Jajajaja! Odias a Yaten? Me parece que si =) bueno yo hasta un punto también lo hice pero ya lo supere jejeje tienes agallas en llamar a Darién "pendejo", me agrada tu estilo. EN FIN, creo que esta actualización te gustara, espero tu rw con ansias, besos y abrazos! Muakkk! Espero tus sugerenciaass…._

_**fenixplateado21**__: BIENVENIDAAAA! Gracias por integrarte a la historia, y no, no hay ninguna parte cortada, te explico: la parte en la que iba a cantar Yaten, no lo hace para no querer quedar en ridículo y luego se enfrenta a Mina donde ella le cuenta lo de Paola y enojado evita cantar… en otro caso Amy, se enojo con Taiki, porque vio que el estaba besando a otra chica así que no quiso hacerlo después, igual Taiki que no quiso subir enojado consigo mismo por haber cedido ante la rubia que beso. Vas o menos entiendes, debes releer el cap para que te metas mas en la historia! De todos modos res bienvenida, espero que te agrade este capitulo, hablamos pronto besos! _

_**Neo Reyna Serenity**__**: **__hola preciosa! Gracias por tu consejo trate de no hacerlo en este cap, esperemos que este mejor, cuídate, Disfruta del cap y bueno nos leemos pronto. Espero tu rw con ansia, besos y abrazos!_

_**mayilu**__**: **__hola nena! Hahahaha gracias por darme tu aprobación de Amy posesiva jeje; Raye, bueno ella esta pasando por la temporada de amor con Nico, así que la dejare ser feliz por los momentos. Lita, bueno si quise en un principio clocarla de ese modo pero ahora que lo dices así me suena mal, tratare de ponerlo en otra perspectiva, gracias por darme tu punto de vista; Darién, siempre lo ha tenido todo fácil, pero con esta rubia no ha sido así que le cuesta adaptarse o al menos lo quise plasmar así, y si pues, ya Zas y Rubeus le declararon la guerra jejeje, así que son rivales; Yaten pues sique va a sufrir pero para Taiki no va a ser mejor, así que espero que estés pendiente; Paola también la pasara mal, así que espera jajajajaja! Ya entendí que odias a Yaten, así que veremos como termina la obra entre ellos..! Gracias por tus sugerencias las tomare bastante en cuenta, espero te agrade y disfrutes leyendo este cap, muchos abrazos y besos para ti! _

_**isabel20**__**: **__hola bella! Jajajaja si, mucho drama y a pesar de que no acostumbro a realizar historia de este modo me gusto para esta etapa del fic, gracias por apoyarme! Espero disfrutes del cap, y me dejes tu lindo rw! Besos y abrazos para ti…_

_**princess darin: **__Bienvenida, gracias por tu rw, fue muy sencillo y preciso, acá tienes el cap, me agrada que me sigas, besos y abrazos, espero tu rw… muakk!_

_**natsch**__**: **__hola! Hola! Gracias por aceptar el cambio de Amy, por reírte de la escena de Raye; a la mayoría no le hizo mucha gracia la escena de Mina pero me alegro de que a ti si!; Oye, que te hizo i Zas para que no creas en el, ahhh! Jajajaja bueehh se acepta tu opinión, pero es verdad hay mucho daño de por medio para haber un futuro ero quien quita y lo haya… eso no lo se pero, ya escrito saldrá… jajajajaja la parte de Serena la quise así porque después de luchar el viene y ni siquiera la deja decir lo que quiere para desahogar su amor por el, el simplemente la paro sin ningún dolor ni pena, por ello el drama! =) pero gracias por u opinión! Besos y abrazos para ti, espero tu rw con anisas! Byeee!_

_**lucecita moon: **__holaaaaaaaa! Jajajajaja! Odias a Yaten también! Jajajajaja bueno el va a tener un castigo pero aun no lo sabe, así que tranquila que si tendrá su castigo. Amy la explosiva, jajaja me agrada tu nueva definición de ella, gracias por aceptarla =); Raye y Nico, van viento en popa y Haru y Michi también y eso es bueno; Lastima de lo de Seiya y Hotaru, que piensas de eso?; Lita y Andrew pues están mal de nuevo que habrá pasado?; Darién y Yaten van a sufrir eso anótalo, pero por ahora los dejare mas o menos tranquilos, según yo… jajajaja. Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo y decirme esas cosas buenísimas del fic! Te mando muchos besoss! Muakkk! Tus abrazos son muy inspiradores! Gracias! Muakkk! Espero tu rw, disfruta del cap! =)))))_

_**sailor lady**__** CAP 11: **__holaaa DESAPARECIDAAA! Jump! Ya casi me enojaba contigo, tarde pero seguro eso es cierto y te lo agradezco, ahora hablemos del CAP 11… Pues si, Mina va a sufrir en el siguiente de eso no cabe duda, pero mas vale acá que allá o no, en fin con respecto a Serena, jajajaja es verdad no le doy tregua. Jajajajaja si tienes razón hay gato encerrado entre Yaten y Paola pero ahora no les diré el cual es… jeje pero Yaten ama a Mina aunque aun no se de cuenta. Tienes toda a razón bella, la historia se vuelve mas y mas intensa, pero bueno el final que me contaste tenia algo de razón pero no, ahora ya cambio! Así que prepárate para lo mejor de la historia… nos leemos en el próximo rww! juju_

_**usako de chiba**__**: **__holaaa linda! Que tal todo! Pues si, la historia va a subir de intensidad y no se esperan lo que sucederá luego… =)jajajaja! Gracias por leer un poco de esta historia en un time libre que tienes! =) gracias por eso! Espero que disfrutes del nuevo cap y me dejes un rw! Besos y abrazos!_

_**sailor lady**__** CAP 12: **__hola preciosa y linda amigocha a la cual no le guardo ningún rencor! Jajajajajajajajaja si se que te hago sufrir y por eso te gusta mi historia o no? Seré y Mina serán más felices adelante pero debes esperar, por ahora quiero que sufran muajajajajaja! MENTIRAAA! Pero es que debía pasar esto ara que suceda lo que viene y no te voy a dar adelantos. Amy, bueno, a mi me gusta la nueva faceta de ella y creo que también te agrada a ti. JAJAJAJAJA… me creerías si te dijera que sabia que me pondrías esa contestación sobre lo de Mina y su entrega apresurada, lo SABIA! Pero era necesario para concretar ese amor que ellos sentían y que no sabían si rendiría, ya veras pronto a lo me refiero. Y es cierto el plan a salido mas caro de lo que se pensaba era un simple plan, pero todo tiene un precio y eso es lo que obtienen. En fin, si es cierto lo de Darién, pero quería que fuera así que ella no se imaginara que Darién se le adelantaría y buehh me quedo bien, así era que lo tenia planeado desde un principio y pues si, la resignación de Darién fue teatral pero veras que eso lo pagara… Lita y Andrew? Que crees tu que habrá ocurrido ese día para tal cambio en Lita? Jajaja espero tus sugerencias y demás en este cap! Besos y abrazos para ti, muchos cariños! Que disfrutes del cap mas que nunca y me dejes tu tan gran rw de siempre! Hehehe =))) nos leemosss! _

_**Eileen Prince Snape**__**: BIENVENIDA! **__Gracias por tu lindo rw, espero que al final si se logre el plan. Jejeje cuídate, espero tu rw y que te agrade este cap, besoss!_

_**Misao: BIENVENIDA!**__ Gracias por tu rw ansioso eso me obliga a actualizar mas pronto de lo normal jejeje! Aquí tienes el cap 13 espero los leas con deleite y me dejes tu rw! Besos y abrazos! _

_**UFF! Estoy contentísima con mis 116 rw! Youuuu! Eres el que me dio esos rw y gracias por ustesdes y su comprensión con la historia! Gracias!**_

_**Aquí les dejo un Adelanto de lo prox….**_

_Estas embarazada…- dijo el medico de revisión y ella se quedo de piedra todavía sonriendo de su anterior chiste sobre el embarazo…_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_¡No quiero!- dijo ella corriendo por ese pasillo del edificio pero él la alcanzo y la volteo quedándose prendada de esos ojos azules de ese hombre peligroso, ese que ella amaba…. Él por su parte la abrazo de brazos y se apego a sus ojos en un contacto irrompible._

_Lo siento...- dijo él y ella desvió la mirada_

_No tienes porque después de todo ya lo hiciste ¿no?, que mas da...- ella suspiro revolviendo entre la prisión de los brazos del pelinegro._

_No lo digo por lo que te hice anteriormente...- susurro él acercándola mas a ella y apretando mas su amarre en los brazos de ella._

_Ella lo miro feo y levanto una ceja en incomodidad- entonces, ¿porque lo sientes, tarado?- pregunto ella obstinada de la situación con ese chico de ojos azulados._

_Pues, ¡por esto!- exclamo soltándola y tomándola de la cintura y colocando una mano en la nuca de la chica que asombrada por las caricias de él en su cuerpo no vio venir los labios de él sobre los suyos, posesionándose de ellos como si nunca jamás quisiera dejarla ir…_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_¡Eres una cualquiera!- exclamo la Madre de Lita dándole un golpe tan fuerte que la balanceo de la silla y la mando al suelo de un solo impulso- siempre creí que eras la mas inquieta de la familia pero llegar a tal extremo- grito con rudeza y le dio una patada al hombro de Lita y el hueso crujió pero ella no presto atención a eso debía de cuidar su torso y estomago- perder la virginidad antes del Matrimonio, en nuestra familia, es igual que el exilio…- dijo severa la señora Kino y Lita solo aguanto las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir- ¡LARGATE LITA!- grito de nuevo aquella mujer que odiaba a su hija- y olvídate de que tienes un madre y una familia…- La castaña ahogo un gemido cuando la escucho decir aquello y la señora Kino sonrió con maldad- Para mi estas muerta, entendiste, ¡MUERTA!- Le escupió la mujer y Lita quedo en shock- y hazlo rápido porque, no quiero que los vecinos vean a la próxima __**Puta **__del barrio- Lita la observo con dolor y ella se vio las uñas, y cuando vio que la castaña no se movía- que esperas, __**¡LARGO, FUERA, VETE DE MI CASA, MALDITA!-**__ y así espantada corrió por las escaleras con el llanto corriendo por sus mejillas, no volvería mas a esa casa, ni aunque su padre le rogara de rodillas… _

_¡NO SE LA PUEDEN PERDER!_

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_¡Las quiero! _

…_Besos arequipados…_

_**Amary-san****_


	14. Comenzar de nuevo

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

_N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… " si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"_

**Capitulo 14: Comenzar de Nuevo**

Lita, no tienes que ir si no quieres- le dijo el rucio abogado- tu madrasta tiene que entender que tu eres tu y debes vivir tu vida afrentando tus errores según las decisiones que tu escojas- aclaro el viendo a una Lita caminar nerviosa por la sala del departamento.

Jedaite, tengo miedo- dijo y se sentó al lado del rubio- ella cambio tanto y se volvió tan severa conmigo-lo miro a los ojos y él la abrazo.

Quieres que vaya contigo?- pregunto dándole besos al cabello ahora oscuro de su niña, ella negó con la cabeza- pues esta bien, pero, no me importa llevarte y te esperarte afuera ¿ok?¡- ella lo miro.

¿Y el trabajo?- el bufo en respuesta

Adelante todo el trabajo de mayo y junio que tenia atrasado, al menos que se abran nuevos casos estoy de vacaciones- dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente, alegrándole por momentos la existencia a Lita.- Además en Julio poco se abren casos y además tu terminaras curso, ya entraras en la universidad y serás una chica grande- Lita se rio contenta de experimentar un poquito de tranquilidad.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Era el último día de Mina en la Clínica y vaya que si se quería ir…Eran las once de la mañana y Mina estaba lista desde las 6 a.m.

Mamá, ¿ya firmo el Alta el doctor?- pregunto con desesperación por salir luego de esas dos semanas de terapias psicológicas, fisioterapéuticas, de motivación, etc… EN FIN, dos semanas de absoluta cama y ¡ENCIERRO!

Mina, cálmate, hace solo dos minutos que salió del cuarto la enfermera- dijo su madre con esa característica sonrisa Aino, Mina bufo y se acostó de nuevo en su cama sin querer pensar en lo mucho que se arrugaría su ropa nueva, regalo de Raye y Nicolás.

Al momento entro el Doctor Takahashi sonriente y repuesto después de su día libre, y con la misma se sentó Mina con una sonrisa de Libertad- ¿Como esta la paciente no dada de Alta?- dijo con broma negra para la paciente y Mina se enfurruño mas.

¿Que quiere de mi?- inquirió Mina conociendo a la perfección a ese apuesto Doctor. El sonrió y miro de reojo a la madre de Mina en indirecta que la rubia no capto, La madre un poco recelosa miraba únicamente a su hija, pero sintiendo la mirada del castaño medico.

Solo un poquito de tu sangre- dijo como si nada y Mina bufo de nuevo.

¿UN POQUITO?- exclamo Mina con ironía- parezco el muñeco usado de un vampiro- reclamo Mina mostrando su brazo izquierdo todo picado y algunos hematomas; su Madre rio por lo bajo, recordando a la abuela y el doctor por las Manías de Mina de estar diciendo chistes hasta en sus berrinches, recordó entonces cuando le hacia la resonancia magnética y negó con la cabeza pensando que ella estaba con varios tornillos sueltos- esta bien…- acepto al final- pero entonces me deberá una pizza y también nada de citas al hospital en dos semanas- El doctor rio y asintió, al instante entro la enfermera y Mina se fue con ella, farfullando algunas tonterías como "ahí vamos con la abejita que quiere picar a la flor, mis cacahuates…"

¿Que tal estas, Maiko?- ella salto del banco en el que estaba y lo miro con algo de desconfianza.

Hola, Davis- respondió ella al saludo, él sonrió por lo rígida de la posición de la mujer que aun con sus 47años se veía hermosa.

Pues ya ves, trabajando- contesto él sintiéndose un poco incomodo- y… ¿como esta, León?- pregunto refiriéndose al esposo de Maiko, ella lo miro fijamente a aquellos ojos marrones y suspiro.

En la empresa, sabes como le gusta todo a la perfección- el doctor asintió entristecido- Davis, hace tiempo que...- pero el doctor la interrumpió.

No quiero saber- dijo tajante mirando aquellos ojos azules- total, ya se la verdad- añadió con veracidad en sus palabras.

Lo sabia, pero...- él, la ignoro viendo la carpeta en sus manos, luego empuño su lapicero y escribió en una de las tantas hojas.

Aquí esta el Alta…- contesto dándole la hoja- ve a recepción y que te la sellen- fue lo único que dijo retirándose de la habitación.

Gracias…- agradeció la Señora Aino, pero él se quedo inmóvil- no se que hubiese hecho sin ella, es mi vida- agrego.

Lo se,- dijo en un farfullo- también es mi hija…- dijo como si nada por fuera y la señora cerro sus ojos con unas ganas inmensa de llorar pero no dijo ni agrego nada mas y el doctor se fue de la habitación.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Richard estaba entrando a su departamento en Texas, cuando escucho el pitico de la contestadora, recordándole o avisándole que tenia un mensaje.

Desde que se había ido de Japón al haber aceptado la visa de la NASA, no había tenido tiempo de acordarse de nada, ni de nadie. Apretó el botón de la contestadora y solo tenia un mensaje.. De Amy.

Entonces se escucho la voz de la contestadora:

_Mensaje registrado a las 2.44 a.m._

_Hola, Richard!- hablo con alegría la peliazul- espero que te este yendo de maravilla en aquel puesto de la NASA, y lo estés disfrutando mucho- el suspiro quitándose la corbata y abriendo lentamente los botones de su camisa, mostrando así su trabajado abdomen- aquí las cosas están de locos así, que me alegro de que no estés aquí para verlo- el sonrió con tristeza- aunque siempre me levanto triste por las mañanas al saber que terminamos en malos términos, lamento mucho eso, espero que cuando vuelvas… si es que lo haces, pueda pedirte perdón como es debido- se escucho la voz triste de Amy y Richard sonrió con nueva energía- Serena te manda millones de abrazos y Lita dice que no le enseñaste el truco de los reyes en el póker- se carcajeo con ese comentario recordando a la rubia que no entendía algebra y la castaña que siempre perdía en el póker con él- Mina esta enferma así que no te manda a decir nada y yo te digo que te extraño, te quiero muchote y que te cuides; no comas muchas comida express, te conozco- el rio mirando la lacena descubriendo puros ramen instantáneos-hablamos pronto, besos…. AHH!- exclamo como si fuera de vida o muerte la peliazulada- Raye dice, jaja, que cuidado con el llanero solitario… esta loca, compréndela- Richard sonrió y se rio luego de entender el chiste mal intencionado de la pelinegra sarcástica- Nos escuchamos, porque no podemos vernos… adiós!- se despidió la chica y la contestadora se cayo._

Espero que Mina se recupere- dijo Richard contestando al aire de Texas- A Lita, tendrá que esperar para poder enseñarle y a Serena le devolveré sus saludos por email- sonrió con especial cariño por la rubia- Raye puede que entienda que el hombre sin cabeza puede ser mas factible que el llanero solitario, jajaja, y a Amy, yo también te quiero y ¡espero que también te encuentres bien!- y con ese ultimo comentario se recostó en el sofá cama y se durmió con una sonrisa por la llamada.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Lita subió las escalinatas de la gran Mansión Kino, allí la recibió Sebastián el mayordomo y a veces niñera que ella había tenido desde pequeña, ya que su madre, gran pianista tenia que viajar mucho entre orquesta y orquesta; mientras que su padre, era feliz con los millones de yens que ganaba cada día de su vida y se encontraba bien guardaba en sus bolsillos, volviendo victorioso con cada paso ofensivo y ganador en esa área…

Cuando Lita nació, fue un estorbo para los planes de su padre pero su madre esperaba tener una hija y su padre no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar lo que venia, pero con cierta reticencia ya que cuando se entero que no era un "macho heredo" sabia que el apellido se vendría abajo, porque una mujer era eso, una mujer, ni mas, ni menos…

Cuando nació, su madre y la familia entera se sintió feliz por la llegada de la hija de los Kino, la heredera de aquel imperio, pero su padre siempre la desplazo…

Aguantando las ganas de llorar abrazo a Sebastián y este conmovido respondió, para luego entrar.

Allí respiro el mismo aire que había dicho jamás volver a respirar, ese aire que era floral pero que indicaba una severidad y alcurnia excesiva, se abrazo a si misma asustada del sitio que no había sido el mismo desde la muerte de su madre.

Ella había muerto cuando la castaña tenía 10 años, de un paro respiratorio en pleno concierto y la familia no había vuelto a ser la misma desde que ella se fue, principalmente su padre y ella, esa relación que apenas existía se desvaneció cuando su madre se murió, dejándola atrás rodeada de sirvientes y frivolidades, sin una madre y también sin un padre…

A los 14 años su padre trajo a una chica mucho mas joven que él, llamada Musa, una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros como la oscuridad, pero que tenia una esbelta figura y manipulaba muy bien, lastima que a esa edad Lita no se había dado cuenta y la engatuso tan bien que cuando se dio cuenta su padre y ella eran novios, y casi nada después eran esposos…

A partir de allí fue su pesadilla, pues ella se impuso al principio de manera subliminal y luego de manera mas violenta y visible para los que habitaban la casa. Pero su padre nunca vio alguna señal de esto, ya que ella siempre tenia la mascara de cariño y amor frente a él, la esposa ideal…

Hasta que Lita no aguanto mas, y la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando el postre que había hecho para llevarle al Aniversario de la muerte de su madre, su "querida" lo lanzo al piso con premeditación, la castaña se giro hacia ella al ver su trabajo echo añicos y la abofeteo, ella la miro al principio con cólera y luego se hizo la mosquita muerta al instante que su padre entraba al lugar y ella se acurrucaba en sus brazos como animal asustado por un depredador.

Al contarle lo sucedido, Lita espero un apoyo de su padre pero solo recibió la bofetada de regreso por parte de el. Y le reclamo el quien era ella para golpear a su nueva esposa, así que con clara definición de quien era importante para él se marcho sin preguntarle nada y sin añadir nada mas. Dejando una nota en la que decía claramente que no la buscara y que ella había muerto para él, se fue, sin miramientos hacia atrás…

Ahora, de nuevo, se encontraba en esa casa que le había hecho tan feliz y al mismo tan triste…

La señora la espera en la sala del té- dijo Sebastián con voz neutra pero con claro signo de preocupación en su rostro.

A pesar de sus maldades, aun le tengo respeto Sebastián, ella me apoyo cuando no tenia amigos y eso yo, lo valore, aunque ella solo jugo conmigo para ganarse a mi papá- le dijo a Sebastián, le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras con paso temeroso- lo hare… sola- dijo viendo la intención del mayordomo de acompañarla.

Llego al segundo piso y toco la puerta del cuarto de té, al escucharse la respuesta, la castaña entro se encontró con una mujer con una elegancia con la cual no había nacido y joyas que de seguro era dinero perdido en ella, su cabello recogido en un moño aseguraba rigidez igual que la sala de estar, sus ojos seguían igual de tenebrosos y su figura igual de custodiada. Seguía igual como la recordaba, esos 42 años no se le notaban… a diferencia de los 65 de su padre.

Hola, señora- dijo Lita con voz claramente incomoda, ella la miro de arriba abajo e hizo una mueca e inconformidad por su vestimenta casual, que consistía en una camisa blanca con chaqueta rosa al igual que la falda.

¡Lita Kino!- dijo con voz sugerentemente desdeñosa e hiriente- ¿como te has estado manteniendo, cariño?- pregunto sentándose en la mesa y sirviéndose té sin esperar a que Lita se sentara ni hacerle seña- sigues igual de fea y flacucha, cariño a ver si haces algo con ese aspecto, pero bueno, aunque la mona se vista de seda…- insinuó la muy descarada.

"_eso se te aplica tan bien"-_ pensó Lita con desdén y se acerco a la mesa y se sentó sin esperar a que ella la invitara- ¿como esta papá?- pregunto y la mujer la miro con burla.

Sin funcionar en la cama, pero millonario- explico Musa tomando una galletita salada.

Lita trato de aguantar la ira que hervía dentro de ella desde hace años que no había podido solventar. Pero se recordó que ella ya no era de esa casa y debía respetar…

¿Para que me llamaste?- pregunto Lita directa y sin humor de seguir allí.

Quería saber, si, ¿todavía eras virgen, cariño?- dijo ella claramente, deslocando a Lita que se ruborizo y entonces Musa lo corroboro- ¡claro que NO!-dijo la mujer de cabellos negros con enigma y mucha seguridad; se levanto de su asiento para ir a donde un estante y regresar a donde se encontraba Lita para entregarle el sobre que poseía en sus manos y había tomado del mueble- esto me lo especifica, gráficamente, cariño- pronuncio con ironía.

Lita tomo el sobre con precaución y algo dentro de ella provoco un escalofrió apenas tomo el carpeta, miro a su Madrastra con miedo y ella sonrió como si tuviera a Dios tomado de la manga. La castaña abrió la carpeta y vio algunas fotografías, las saco del sobre y entendió el porque su madrastra estaba tan contenta…

Lita abrió los ojos y se le escapo un grito de exclamación por lo que veía, ella no noto nada de eso cuando ocurrió o fueron tomadas.

Puedo decir que tienes buen gusto en hombres, ese tipo era un semental con tal artefacto que tiene, je, je…- describió Musa y a Lita le entraron ganas de llorar por la falta de intimidad que no tuvo, ese día de su primera vez. En aquellas reflejaban una Lita desnuda y a Drew sin ropas entregándose con fervor, de cada beso, cada caricia, de cada entrega, de cada escena…

¿Como pudisteis?- exclamo Lita dándole un golpe a la mesa y mirando indignada a Musa que la veía burlonamente.

¿Como pudiste? ¡Tú!- Lita entendió el mensaje instantáneamente y se callo sin querer volver la escena mas violenta pero el instinto salvaje de defenderse salió.

Eres una… no tengo palabras ¡bruja!- dijo y Musa se enfureció ya que en sus ojos oscuros refulgió el fuego, y se acerco a Lita con velocidad, entonces todo los sensores de Lita se alertaron pero ya era tarde. No pudo defenderse de lo que venia…

¡Eres una cualquiera!- exclamo la Madre de Lita dándole un golpe tan fuerte que la balanceo de la silla y la mando al suelo de un solo impulso- siempre creí que eras la mas inquieta de la familia pero llegar a tal extremo- grito con rudeza y le dio una patada al hombro de Lita y el hueso crujió pero ella no presto atención a eso debía de cuidar su torso y estomago- perder la virginidad antes del Matrimonio, en nuestra familia, es igual que el exilio…- dijo inflexible la señora Kino y Lita solo aguanto las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir- **¡LARGATE LITA!-** grito de nuevo aquella mujer que odiaba a su hijastra- y olvídate de que tienes un madre y una familia…- La castaña ahogo un gemido cuando la escucho decir aquello y la señora Kino sonrió con maldad- Para mi estas muerta, entendiste, _**¡MUERTA!-**_ Le escupió la mujer y Lita quedo en shock- y hazlo rápido porque, no quiero que los vecinos vean a la próxima _**Puta **_del barrio- Lita la observo con dolor y ella se vio las uñas, y cuando vio que la castaña no se movía- que esperas, **¡LARGO, FUERA, VETE DE MI CASA, MALDITA!-** y así espantada corrió por las escaleras con el llanto corriendo por sus mejillas, no volvería mas a esa casa, ni aunque su padre le rogara de rodillas…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Serena se encontraba viendo las fotografías que había tomado y arreglándoles algunos puntos rojos que por mal enfoque de ella, se encontraban allí. Le gustaba la fotografía y también al curso de canto al que había entrado, o aquellas clases de Algebra extra que estaba tomando le estaban sirviendo bastante para las clases de matemáticas y trigonometría. Ya no quería, recordar quien era las personas que habían salido dañadas o aquellas que la habían dañado a ella, solo quería vivir aunque fuera fuertemente apretada entre papeles, tareas y fotografías…

¿Serena tonta?- ella volteo a ver a su hermano que se había asomado en su habitación- me prestas la computadora, sabes que no la puedes tener siempre secuestrada- le inquirió el menor con burla y ella asintió, se volteo de nuevo para guardar lo poco que había adelantado del trabajo de fotografía. Se levanto de la silla y se encamino a darle la computadora portátil a su hermano menor.

Aquí la tienes, Sammy- dijo estirándosela hacia él pero él no la tomo, solo entro de cuerpo completo y se sentó en la cama de Serena.

¿Podemos hablar?- Serena suspiro, estaba cansada de hablar pero entonces recordó con quien estaba en la habitación y sorprendida se volteo.

**¡!TÚ!-** inquirió con la quijada en el suelo- querer hablar conmigo- Sammy asintió muy serio pero con ojos de risa- Ok, que día es hoy, hora y mes, hay que hacer una fiesta o una raya en el calendario por conmemoración, ¡RAYOS!- exclamo la rubia asombrada- ¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE HICISTES CON MI HERMANO?- le reclamo con burla y seriedad- si eres amigo de E.T, puedes ser el mío, quien no quiere a E.T- Sammy quería reírse pero quería mantenerse serio- pero si eres de los Hombres de negro y familiar de aquella cucaracha gigante te aviso, y te anuncio que _**RENUNCIO A ser tu amiga**_- Sammy se apretó los labios mientras veía a su hermana desvariar- en fin, ya dicho lo que dije, y sin rebuznancia te pregunto- dijo la rubia sin pena ni nada y se sentó al lado de su hermano- ¿que quieres, Sammy?

¡!JAJAJAJAJA!- se rio el muchacho y ella levanto una ceja

Me alegro de hacerte reír-dijo con sarcasmo.

¡!JAJAJAJAJA!- Fue la respuesta de él, y luego de diez minutos, llorando e hipando de la risa le contesto- eres una cómica innata, - ella le pellizco los cachetes y él se quejo y luego de dejarle marcas- ¡eso fue cruel, Serena tonta!- le reclamo él castaño y ella se miro las uñas mientras silbaba la canción de Shakira, "waka, waka"- Pero eres mi hermana. No la extraña que teníamos desde hace 1 mes y medio- sonrió con tristeza y miro el piso- extrañaba a la rubia tonta que se levantaba tarde y se iba corriendo al colegio con una tostada en la boca- ella también miro al piso y sonrió con melancolía- a la que se le olvidaba hacer las tareas, que cantaba en la ducha y espantaba a los pocos pájaros del vecindario- ella rio con ganas de llorar y él también lo hizo- te acuerdas cuando te pedí que me ayudaras a esculpir a Sailor Moon para mi mejor amiga- ella levanto la ceja en su dirección- bien para mi, en aquel entonces, novia- Serena sonrió contenta de aun poder extorsionar a su hermano- lo hicimos mal, pero siempre que hacíamos todo juntos, yo me sentía fuerte de poder decir que era tu hermano- ella comenzó a llorar- de decir que tenia una hermana que iba mal en todas las materias, mientras que su hermano mantenía una beca en un prestigioso colegio- ella rio con entusiasmo por eso- y no te creas, aun me vanaglorio de eso- ella le pego en el hombro- pero para eso, necesito a mi hermana y no la extraña que entro hace poco y que me entrego la computadora sin decirme "Oh, cállate Sammy aun quiero usarla"- Serena se quedo callada- esa no es mi hermana…

Lo sé…- dijo ella- pero es que ando triste sabes…- él asintió.

Lo sé- contesto él- por eso vine a brindarte mi hombro para que llores en él, si con eso recupero a la hermanita que siempre me da golpes en la mañana y va al colegio con energía y alegría y no como un vegetal- ella hizo un puchero y abrazo con ganas a su hermano que aguanto sus lagrimas y la apretó fuerte contra él, esa si era su hermana, la llorona escandalosa. Sonrió pensando en eso y empezó a acariciarle la espalda mientras que los sollozos salían y salían de los labios de la rubia y su hermano la acompañaba.

_¡Porque en las buenas y malas, siempre tus hermanos, están contigo…_

_No importa si, son menores o mayores que tú!_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

¡Estoy harta!- grito Lita cerrando la puerta de su apartamento echa una furia y vuelta una catarata de puras lagrimas- odio mi vida, odio mi cuerpo, odio mi vista, odio mi forma de pensar, odio a quien amo, me odio a _**¡!MI!-**_ le dijo a Jedaite que solo veía como Lita golpeaba de manera contaste y erráticamente el sofá.- No quiero saber quien soy, ojala me pudiera morir o regresar el tiempo hasta aquel fatídico día donde mis padres tuvieron relaciones y por una gran equivocación, _**POR UNA MALDITA EQUIVOCACION NACI-**_ exclamo Lita con ira y sin expresión mas que la rabia y el dolor- Ojala…. Ojalaaa!- dijo alzando el brazo y sintiendo una presión ejercida por otra persona no pudiendo bajar el brazo e hipando por el llanto. Respiraba tan errantemente que parecía haber corrido y no haber llegado en carro- ¡SUELTAME JEDAITE!- Empezó a forcejear con su amigo pero este solo mantuvo la fuerza en el brazo recibiendo los demás golpes- ¡! SUELTAME Y LARGATE!- grito mirándolo con ojos rojos, empezó a rasguñar a su amigo con desesperación para luego caer en cuenta de que lo que hacia no era correcto, pero todo a su alrededor todo estaba mal, nada de lo que hacia o decía, ya no parecer lo correcto, todo se había caído, al igual que un castillo de naipes sin pena ni gloria y ella, no sabia donde estaba esas cartas, ni mucho menos donde estaba la base de ese castillo… todo eran difuso y perdido…

¡Quiero a mi mama!- dijo ella rindiéndose por fin y llorando con desmoralización. El la abrazo con fuerza halándola por el brazo sujetado.

Llora, todo lo que tienes dentro- le confió el- eso que te hace daño y llevas año asegurado como una estaca en tu corazón- dijo abrazando con fuerza a esa ex castaña débil- sácala de allí y veras con claridad lo que quieres…- aseguro Jedaite con fuerza.

Me quiero ir de aquí y ser feliz en otra parte, ya aquí no me queda nada…- dijo ella lentamente mientras sentía esa necesidad de ir a otro lado mas seguro y nuevo, comenzar de nuevo… era lo que quería…

¿Eso es lo que quieres, amore?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro por como hablaba esa pequeña pero gran mujer.

¡Si!- dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte y apegando su barbilla a su hombro- me quiero ir de Japón.

Entonces vámonos…- respondió el con nuevo entusiasmo y alejándola un poco de el para verle los ojitos verdes que estaban rojos de tanto llorar y sentir como hipeaba de la fuerza que imprimía al guardar las próximas lagrimas.

Jeda…- dijo ella con renovada esperanza.

Aceptaras la beca que te ofrecieron para estudiar a Europa y Yo aceptare un trabajo en cualquier bufete que encuentre en ese País, mi padre tiene muchos contactos así que no será difícil, ¿te apetece la idea?- indago sonriéndole para influirle confianza, que ella acepto y asintió abrazándose a el de nuevo- entonces, nos vamos a Europa…- aseguro sentándose y sentándola a ella en su regazo sintiéndola nuevamente llorar…

_Esa noche seria larga,_

_Pero lo llevarían a un nuevo comienzo…_

"_**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES"**_

Después de unas largas vacaciones dos pelirrojos bajaron de un avión que abordaba más de 135 personas que venían de Francia, descendieron en el Aeropuerto de Tokyo. La chica pelirroja iba con mucha ganas de poder ver a sus familiares y su novio, prácticamente prometido venia siguiéndole los pasos.

Amor, no vayas tan deprisa- le pidió el chico con risa en la voz de hombre adulto y ella le contesto hinchándole los cachetes-sabes que me encanta cuando te encaprichas, pero tu hermano no se va a mudar y nosotros no vamos a llegar mas temprano si nos apuramos, acuérdate del dicho de madam…- ella levanto los brazos ofuscada y el trato de no reírse de esa encaprichada muchacha de 16 años.

Sino fuera porque te amo desde aquel festival, te ahorcaría ya mismo por hacerme enojar en mi estado emocional- dijo ella molesta de la tardanza y sobándose la sienes- Preocúpate cuando me embarace porque, pagaras muy caro todas las veces que me hiciste enojar- dijo con maldad y burla en la voz, dejo atrás a su novio que estaba estático desde el momento que dijo "EMBARACE".

¡Eh?- dijo luego de unos momentos después el prospero Abogado italiano, miro a sus alrededores y consiguió a su novia peleando con un Oficial por no entregarle sus maletas, sonrió con todo el amor fijado en sus ojos- yo también te amo- dijo apretando el mango de su maletín y caminando como si fuera El Rey de Inglaterra y ella su Reina…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

En un café una castaña hermosa y una rubia se sentaron en una mesa, parecían amigas de toda la vida pero apenas y se conocían.

Bien, Reika ¿no?- pregunto la rubia y la castaña asintió arreglándose la blusa para que quedara mas escotada- bien, ¿para que me llamaste...?- susurro ella algo extrañada de que aquella mujer la buscara.

Quiero venganza- dijo desde un comienzo- se que odias a tu prima por quitarte el amor de tu vida ¿no?- Paola se sintió descubierta y sonrió con furia contenida luego de ver sus planes frustrados por la prima ilusa esa, hasta de la abuela siempre fue la favorita- Mira, yo si la quiero pero no de la rubia estúpida esa a la cual odias y es tan hiperactiva- Paola comprendió que su odio era hacia otra del grupo de amigas de Mina- Mi persona es la castaña ahora "EMO" del grupo- Paola asintió- y pienso hacerle la vida de cuadritos- aseguro golpeando la mesa con expresión de perversidad- y como se que tú también quieres lo mismo, porque no tocar la gloria juntas…- dijo con ojos brillosos por su plan…

¡Entro!- aseguro la rubia pasándose la mano con elegancia por el cabello- ¿Cuando comenzamos…?- indago mirándose las uñas pero poniendo toda su atención en la castaña.

Tranquila socia,- respondió la castaña haciéndole seña a una chica para que las atendiera- todo a su tiempo- dijo – todo a su tiempo- susurro riendo de lo que ya su mente había maquinado.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Hotaru iba por el edificio en el cual tenia clases de piano, iba contenta porque ella no se echaría morir como sus amigas, las adoraba pero una cosa era eso y otra muy diferente a estar en una clínica por casi un mes y medio por una desilusión amorosa, ¡NO SEÑOR!, ella amaba a ese patán pero no por eso se iba a dejar pisotear, su autoestima estaba en los parámetros normales.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos cuando se tropezó y espero la caída pero lo que escucho fue un "uff, falto poco"; abrió los ojos que no supo cuando había cerrado y se consiguió con unos ojos verdes y sonrisa cálida y amistosa, entonces sonrió de la misma forma por inercia, la aura de ese chico era atrayente.

Ten cuidado, my lady- dijo guiñándole un ojo y ella así lo pudo visualizar bien, era rubio y con ojos verdes hermosos, era alto y atlético, llevaba unas partiduras con él, sus brazos eran musculosos, tenia unas piernas proporcionadas y andaba con una camiseta de los Yankees de New York y un blue jeans gastado acompañado de unas sandalias azules. Hotaru volvió a su rostro y encontró algunas pecas en la nariz recta y una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios del chico, pero lo que la saco de su revisión fue…- Termino el escáner o aun…- dijo y se hecho a reír, Hotaru se enrojeció y apretó la carpeta de sus partituras aun mas.- no es que me moleste hermosa, pero es sorprendente como te me quedaste mirando- y alzo las cejas en coquetería; Hotaru no podía creer lo pretencioso que estaba siendo el chico pero en vez de enfurecerse se rio por lo que el chico le siguió- ¿Como estas Hotaru?- ella sonrió de nueva cuenta y lo abrazo como se debía.

Bien, y ¿como estas tú, Robert?- él sonrió pero luego alzo los hombros en gesto aburrido.

Nada, lo de siempre, abriendo los brazos cada vez para que me caiga una chica diferente, ¿tu sabes?- ella rio y le golpeo el hombro.

Si eres tarado- respondió la pelinegra.

Pero así y todo te guste en tercer grado- y alzo los ojos en coquetería de nuevo y Hotaru lo golpeo duro en el brazo- ¡hey! Que has estado comiendo en estos años que no nos hemos visto, ¡avena y cemento, hulk!- le reclamo sobándose en donde lo golpeo y Hotaru se cruzo de brazos.

Pues tú te fuiste y me dejaste idiota- él rio y la abrazo por los hombros.

Lo siento, nena- empezó él a decir y ella alzo una ceja aun de brazos cruzados- las chicas de New York me esperaban con los brazos abiertos así que- Hotaru rio y el hizo lo mismo- nahh, sabes como quería mi papa aquel puesto en los Estados Unidos- ella asintió- aun esta allá y mi madre lo acompaña, yo ya no quería estar allá- dijo y comenzaron a caminar- quería venir a mi País de nuevo, luego de seis largos años- le guiño un ojo y ella rio- y ¿tú que haces aquí?- pregunto el poniéndose en frente y caminando de espaladas.

Pues te lo contare si dejas de caminar de espaldas es peligroso- él rio y le hizo un gesto aburrido y se puso a su lado de nuevo- estoy por clases de piano- dijo y él asintió.

Yo estoy por la de batería- ella lo vio emocionada- si lo se, soy hermoso y he cambiado pero me vas a quitar brillo de tanto que me miras- ella se rio y el sonrió amistoso.

¡Tonto!- grito y llamo al ascensor, separándose de él.

¿Que días tienes clases?- pregunto él

Martes, jueves y Viernes.. ¿Por?- inquirió ella y el sonrió.

Ya nos veremos todos esos días, son los mismo que tengo clases- dijo y el ascensor llego al piso- ¿a que hora sales?- pregunto antes de que ella entrara.

Espérame y lo sabrás- le guiño un ojo a él y él asintió sorprendido de la respuesta al supuesto coqueteo que él tenia.

¡Ja! Que pensaba el que ella no podía responder al flirteo, pues que se haya olvidado de esa niña ingenua de tercer grado, ella ya no era una niña, sino una adolescente con sus letras bien puestas…

Salió del ascensor en el cuarto piso y estaba dándole la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo cuando se encontró con Seiya Chiba.

¡TÚ!- grito ella con rabia y él volteo a verla a los ojos.

Tenemos que hablar, Hotaru- ella levanto una ceja pero entonces pensó en dos opciones…

_a. Escucharlo hablar…_

_ por el pasillo y correr escaleras abajo y esconderse en el baño._

_¿Cual escoger?... si,. __**"OPCION B"**_

Y entonces como un ladrón perseguido por diez policías empezó a correr por el pasillo. Seiya vio eso y sonrió, ella era algo lenta al correr pero él era capitán del equipo de Futbol americano, pero no quiso darle ventaja así que también corrió detrás de ella.

¡Hotaru!- llamo el moreno pero ella no le presto atención- no me puedes evitar por siempre- ella no contesto ahorrando todo el aire que podia en su interior por su mala condición atlética- debemos hablar, aclarar lo que sucedió- ella bufo sin saberlo y siguió corriendo en ese largo pasillo.- ¡Hablemos, Taru!-le reclamo él y ella enojada le respondió sin saber que estaba a pocos pasos de ella.

¡No quiero!- dijo ella corriendo por ese pasillo del edificio pero él la alcanzo y la volteo quedándose prendada de esos ojos azules de ese hombre peligroso, ese que ella amaba…. Él por su parte la abrazo de brazos y se apego a sus ojos en un contacto irrompible.

Lo siento...- dijo él y ella desvió la mirada.

No tienes porque después de todo ya lo hiciste ¿no?, que mas da...- ella suspiro revolviendo entre la prisión de los brazos del pelinegro.

No lo digo por lo que te hice anteriormente...- susurro él acercándola mas a ella y apretando mas su amarre en los brazos de ella.

Ella lo miro feo y levanto una ceja en incomodidad- entonces, ¿porque lo sientes, tarado?- pregunto ella obstinada de la situación con ese chico de ojos azulados.

Pues, ¡por esto!- exclamo soltándola y tomándola de la cintura y colocando una mano en la nuca de la chica que asombrada por las caricias de él en su cuerpo no vio venir los labios de él sobre los suyos, posesionándose de ellos como si nunca jamás quisiera dejarla ir…

Pero él había besado a esa chica enfermera, le había mentido, le había engañado... y no ERA plato de segunda para nadie… así que lo próximo que hizo fue alzar la mano derecha y plasmarla en el rostro masculino. Él la soltó tambaleándose por el golpe.

Imbécil- dijo agitada por el beso y por la rabia; él sonrió un poco por el beso, la extrañaba como una flor la primavera.

¡Te amo!- dijo sin anestesia y ella bufo.

¿Y a mi que?- respondió ella hiriéndolo- porque no se lo dices a tu enfermera, yo no necesito que me digas tales palabras- añadió con sustancial verdad dejándolo impávido.

A _**mi**_ Hotaru, le hubiesen gustado esas palabras- ella se rio con ironía.

¡Ahh!- respondió ella como dándose cuenta de lo que el buscaba- tu buscas a la estúpida del momento o como fue que tu dijiste…- él se volvió serio y ella lo miro feo- la "_perrita faldera_" esa se fue, se murió- él la miro feo- piensa lo que quieres de ella, pero la que tienes en frente es su versión mala- Seiya no dijo nada y espero a que ella terminara- ahora somos desconocidos, no quiero saber nada de ti, entiéndelo…- aclaro ella

¿En serio?, el beso de ahora me dijo lo contrario.- respondió burlón y un poco soberbio.

¡Ahhh! El beso que **ME **robaste…- él asintió y ella rio interiormente- a quien no le gusta un beso robado- dijo y luego camino dejándolo de lado el iba a hablar pero no se espero lo que iba a hacer la morena.

Un chico rubio pasó y ella alzo una mano para halarlo, él se sorprendió un poco ella lo halo por la camisa de beisbol que tenia puesta y poso sus labios rosas en los masculinos por un tiempo que no fueron meros segundos pero que dejo sorprendido al chico, y no solo a el sino a Seiya también.

¿Te gusto mi beso?- pregunto ella luego de que lo cortara y el asintió aun sorprendido- ves? A todos nos gusta un beso robado,- contesto a la pregunta del moreno que solo apretó los puños celoso- así que como ya comprobaste no me gusto tu besito robado- concluyo ella y Seiya la miro mal.

Esto aun no termina, Hotaru- expreso el moreno- algún tendrás que escucharme- ella rodo los ojos.

Claro, pero… - empezó ella alejándose del chico rubio y acercándose al moreno- porque no esperas ese día sentado, no vaya a ser y te canses…- le sonrió y empezó a caminar dejando atrás a esos dos.

Olvídate de ese beso, iluso- obligo Seiya al rubio que solo se carcajeo.

Claro, lo olvidare el mismo día en él que ella te robe un beso a ti, envidioso- contesto con candonga el rubio y luego siguió caminando, olvidándose del pelinegro que echaba chispas de celos y rabia contenida.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Amy iba de camino a la escuela para entregar los últimos papeles de la presidencia, ya había acabado el curso y no quería ser presidenta del consejo de nuevo. Se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con Mina y la que sostuvo con Serena y sonrió, poco a poco las cosas iban volviendo a su curso como debía ser.

Lita ahora se vestía de colores y se había graduado con honores a pesar de su mala conducta en los últimos meses. Todas las habían abrazado y ella feliz aunque ahora pelinegra estaba aceptando los diplomas y títulos de la preparatoria.

Con ella se graduó Taiki quien también mantuvo sus notas en alto y fue galardonado por ello. Amy lo felicito y él contento la abrazo por instantes, pero solo fue eso, instantes… después siguieron en toda la ceremonia como completos desconocidos.

Rubeus se había graduado y mantenía una beca para estudiar actuación en Broadway y lo tenia muy contento, beso por segunda vez a Serena, que gustosa lo abrazo pero que pronto recibió la cachetada que merecía desde aquel día en el club de karaoke.

Luego de eso, los días fueron pasando y hoy, dos semanas después estaba arreglando los papeles en el colegio para los nuevos representantes de la clase. En eso entro alguien, se giro para desear buenos días y se encontró con la persona que necesitaba hablar, Taiki Kou.

Necesitamos hablar…- dijeron los dos al mismo instantes mirándose fijamente.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Mina, te puedes calmar- dijo una Serena risueña viendo a Mina atragantarse con manís salados- jajajajaja, pareces elefante comiendo tanto maní- se burlo Seré y Mina la golpeo con el codo.

Cállate, gatita- se burlo de vuelta Mina y Serena rio- bueno, ya llegamos a la clínica- dijo con voz sombra y con nada de la bolsa de manís salados- mou, ya se acabaron…- exclamo Mina como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Mina…. la gente nos...- Mina camino con pasos agigantados murmurando maldiciones contra los elefantes que comían maní.

Buenos días, ¿en que la puedo ayudar?- les pregunto la secretaria con una sonrisa, Mina le correspondió.

Vengo a consulta con el Doctor Ichijou y búsqueda de algunos resultados a nivel general hecho hace dos semanas- dijo Mina.

¿Ha nombre de quien?- pregunto la muchacha.

De la fabulosa, grandiosa y Magnifica, Mina Aino- dijo la rubia batiendo su melena y haciendo reír a algunos pacientes a su alrededor.

Deme un momento mientras la comunico- pidió la chica con amabilidad, las rubias asintieron y mientras las comunicaban ellas miraban los alrededores- Señoritas el doctor las espera, son las próximas al pasar- con un gran y ruidoso "Gracias" se despidieron de la secretaria que se rio de ese dúo- son un caso…- dijo con sinceridad riéndose de la situación y volviendo al trabajo.

Caminaron a lo largo del pasillo, llegaron al consultorio y tocaron la puerta, un "adelante" las hizo pasar y el doctor les sonrió.

Hola Mina- saludo con cortesía, ella le estiro la mano y él le beso en la palma- Hola Serena- ella levanto la mano en gesto de saludo sin entregársela, le daba pena que hiciera eso con ella.

Hola Ken- saludo la rubia del maní- no mires mucho las bolsas de mis ojos, por favor- dijo ella con dramatismo- todavía tengo chance de conquistar al Internista mas guapo y joven de Tokio- El doctor rio en silencio por la coquetería sana de su paciente.

Lo siento, mi esposa va a tener morochos, dudo que pueda separarme de ella después de nueve maravillosos años de noviazgo y dos de matrimonio- A Mina se le cayo la mandíbula y Serena sonrió enternecida- Bien, mande a buscar tus resultados, pero porque vienes a consulta tan tarde, son dos semanas…

¡Hay no!- exclamo berrinchuda Mina- deje que me sacaran sangre como si estuviera donándola y parezco drogadicta con tantas piquetazos de agujas en ambos brazos- el doctor se rio y Serena se puso roja de la vergüenza- además a las citas que no asistí fueron a las tuyas y a las del doctor Takahashi, así que no te quejes, que a las de Fisioterapias y las psicológicas si _**HE **_asistido- el asintió muy contento de la recuperación de la paciente.

¡Bien hecho!- dijo y tocaron la puerta- pase- entro una enfermera con un sobre, les dio las gracias y la enfermera se fue- Bueno veremos como estas, linda coqueta- dijo el doctor y ella rio con su misterio popular. Le pidió que se cambiara para el chequeo general y así la rubia lo hizo.

A los diez minutos salió anotando algunas cosas en la hoja que tenia el historial de Mina.

Bien Mina, que tal te ha ido en estas dos semanas- ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

Pues han sido extrañas, casi no duermo me da mucho calor- él medico asintió-además algunas comidas me repugnas, como los panques con mermelada de piña, que son mis favoritos apenas los hueles me provocan un revuelco de estomago fuerte- el medico nada- y cuando es lo contrario, como por ejemplo lo que no me gusta me provoca comérmelo todo, esta mañana mi mama hizo un sándwich con remolacha y a mi se me antojo de una manera que se lo arrebate y ella se tuvo que preparar otro, y yo doctor, ODIO, la remolacha… es muy extraño- Serena parpadeo y asintió en defensa de lo que su amiga decía.

Es cierto doctor, ella odia la remolacha, no puede ni siquiera estar cerca cuando la hierven- el comprendió el punto.

¿Otra cosa, Mina?- ella se pudo a pensar.

Alguna ropa me queda ajustada- dijo como para si- pienso que es el tratamiento, además de eso mas nada- asintió ella pero Serena levanto la mano.

Los estados de humor de ella son repentinos, ahorita venia maldiciendo a los elefantes y cuando nos recibió la secretaria cambio a feliz y contenta- el doctor asintió y dedujo que esos síntomas podía indicar dos de sus opciones, que el tratamiento estaba haciendo el efecto contrario o…

Bueno veremos que dicen los balance de los exámenes- El doctor abrió el sobre y empezó a ver los balances- Bueno en aquel momento la glicemia estaba baja, los triglicéridos estaban normales al iguales que las proteínas y…- el doctor se quedo callado y empezó a sudar un poco.

¿Y…?- pregunto Mina con ganas de saber- hay doctor no se venga con misterios, ande dígame que es lo que tengo, jajajaja- dijo ella con alegría y chiste- ni que estuviera embarazada, jajajajajaja- dijo y Serena se rio con ella, eso era imposible.

_**Estas embarazada…-**_ dijo el medico de revisión y ella se quedo de piedra todavía sonriendo de su anterior chiste sobre el embarazo…

Jajajajaja- soltó la carcajada Mina- Ok, fue buena broma pero ya dígame lo que tengo- dijo Mina con una alegría pero con seriedad en la mirada, mientras que el medico la miraba con prudencia y Serena abría grande los ojos- n-no e-e-e-sss… chiste… ¿verdad?- pregunto Mina con una mirada de contrariedad

No, Mina- dijo con aflige el medico- es realmente cierto, puede que el sensei Takahashi allá querido saber si, existía esta posibilidad o…- Mina se levanto de su asiento y lo miro a los ojos.

¿Puedo salir, necesito aire?- el asintió y lentamente se fue del cuarto.

Doctor es…- trato de preguntar Serena pero no pudo, el medico asintió.

Lo siento, pero es la total verdad mira,- le mostro el papel- este positivo al lado de este código indica en toda regla a un medico que hay presencia de gestación- Serena asintió muda de la impresión.- ahora solo queda restar lo que dice la madre- Serena asintió convencida de la respuesta que traería Mina… pero entonces el padre es… ¡YATEN!

Con dolor de cabeza espero a Mina, pasado 25 minutos entro con nuevo color- quiero una cita con el ginecólogo, ¡YA!- exigió la rubia embarazada, Ken asintió asustado y salió despavorido.

Mina, ¿estas bien?

Estoy espectacular- contesto ella con una brillante sonrisa- ahora se porque volví y lo voy a vivir al máximo, no importa que pase o con cuantos obstáculos me consiga, siempre saldré victoriosa- le guiño un ojo a Serena que todavía no pasaba el shock del embarazo- Amiga, seré mama y tú, tendrás a una linda sobrinita- dijo tomándola de las manos y dando pequeños brinquitos.

¿Como sabes que es niña?- pregunto la rubia de coleta siguiéndole el juego y aceptando lo que sucedía.

Porque es mi hija, y desde ya, la siento, y será la nueva sucesora y princesa de los Aino- chillo la rubia saliendo del consultorio contenta de las nuevas, nuevas…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Haruka, ve a dormir al sofá ¿si?- pidió la peliazulada con determinación al rubio que se quedo paralizado en la cama.

Pero sirena…- ella hizo un gesto de apuro y él indignado se le levanto tomando de una esquina a la almohada- ¿se puede saber que te hice?- pregunto ya tomando el pómulo de la puerta.

Tengo calor y quiero la cama para la niña y para mi- dijo en tono demandante- además tu me abrazas muy fuerte y hueles raro, no te quiero aquí vete, ¡chu, chu!- le dijo haciendo un gesto para que saliera rápido del cuarto que compartían.

El rubio cerró la puerta anonadado de los cambios que apenas llevaban en estos 4 meses. Ya ni podía dormir con su mujer, porque ese campeón la quería para el solo.

Egoísta- susurro a la puerta entrecerrado los ojos, y girándose para caminar al sofá cama de la sala.

¡Te oi!- grito Michiru desde la habitación haciendo patalear al tío Haru.

¡Si! ¡Moriré joven!- exclamo arropándose y colocando la almohada que minutos después le era arrebatada por su próxima esposa.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Raye, me gustaría que recibieras a mi hermana- pidió con los ojos cerrados y haciendo un puchero ya ensayado con su novia. Raye sonriendo beso ese puchero y luego le respondió.

Mi amor, Molly, siempre hace lo que le da la gana, así que ella en menos de lo que te esperas estará aq…- sonó el timbre y Nicolás se golpeo la frente, su novia no podía ser mas vidente porque era imposible- ¡te lo dije!- dijo antes de abrir la puerta y ver dos cabelleras rojizas.

**¡!HERMANO!-** exclamo la hermana pequeña

¡Me lleva!- fue la respuesta de Nicolás que no quería calarse todo el discurso de su hermana sobre el viaje, los momentos en Paris y luego los comentarios sobre la boda que aun no había sido propuesta… si… seria una larga tarde…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

¿Hola?- contesto Serena contenta.

_¡Hola!- saludo el pelinegro en la otra línea paralizando a Serena que entendió que era el momento de hablar.- necesitamos hablar, por favor…- pidió como nunca antes lo había escuchado._

Te escucho…- fue la respuesta de Serena mientras se sentaba en su cama y se preparaba para escuchar el parlamento del pelinegro.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Lita volvía con los papeles de la beca ya firmados y el pasaporte actualizado, estos estaban bien reguardados en el bolso entraría a la prestigiosa escuela de cocina en Europa. Ya no había nada que retuviera en este País, mas que sus amigos y ellos aun no lo sabían pero, ellos entenderían su posición.

Pensando en eso iba cuando…

¿Lita?- dijo una sorprendida voz de hombre maduro, ella reconoció esa voz al instante y levanto el rostro para encontrarse el de su progenitor, Matsumoto Kino.

Vaya, Vaya- dijo Lita con ironía y resentimiento observando como su papa no salía del asombro por su cambio de color de cabello- ¿como se encuentra, señor Kino?- pregunto Lita con distancia y el padre de la chica frunció el ceño con extrañez.

Desde que tenía memoria esa niña siempre había intentado simpatizarle. Pero el quería un niño y eso no resulto, la educo duramente y allí tenia un resultado, era muy buena hija y practica y resaltaba en cualquier actividad que practicara pero nunca hubo de su parte una palabra de aliento hacia ella, ni siquiera el día en que su esposa/madre muriera.

Simplemente después del funeral se encerró en su despacho y siguió corrigiendo las facturas del mes, llevando al corriente la contabilidad. Pero su hija si sufrió y todos en la casa se lo dijeron, Sebastián era mas para ella figura paterna que el nunca cumplió. El le pidió que pudiera ser un amigo para ella, que hablara con ella como lo hacia su madre. Pero el nunca pudo hacer eso, así que intento buscarle una amiga para que hiciera lo mismo que su madre.

Todo se complico cuando la ahijada de una de sus tías paternas se presento como una buena candidata para ser amiga de su hija. Lita emocionada al principio le dio una buena vista de recuperación para la chica, pero entonces todo cambio.

Primero miradas, masajes, palabras de aliento y compaña, todo se unió y dio el comienzo de una relación de amor entre esa niñera y el, pensando que hacia lo correcto se caso con ella, cuando Lita tenia catorce años.

Ella era amable, lista, linda, era preciosa y además simpática, el prototipo de mujer que no se conseguía a menudo, además no se quejaba mucho si le daba dinero… y eso le sobraba.

Se fue alejando más y mas cada vez de su hija por la expansión de sus líneas de la empresa. Lita cada vez que llegaba de algún viaje tenia una larga lista de quejas sobre Musa, su segunda esposa y eso lo molestaba de sobremanera ya que nunca vio algún indicio de que ella realmente la tratara mal.

Pero entonces, Lita se colmo de fuerza y aquella tarde, aniversario de la muerte de su primera esposa, vio tirado el pastel en el suelo y la cachetada hacia Musa.

Le enojo mucho que Lita fuera tan malcriada y así que le devolvió la cachetada que al tener contacto con la mejilla de Lita, le fue totalmente doloroso, mucho mas que a ella.

"**!Flash back!"**

Ella lo miro con los ojos rojos y lagrimas por desbordarse- ¡Lita comportarte por el amor de Dios!- pidió Matsumoto pero Lita empezó a negar con la cabeza.

¡La prefieres a _**ella**_!- señalo con el dedo a Musa- pero claro, siempre has preferido a cualquiera menos a ¡**MI!**- ese comentario pego duro en el líder de la familia.

Controla tus palabras niña- dijo comenzando a enojarse Matsumoto- o…- no quiso terminar la frase que acabaría con tu familia.

Señorita- dijo Sebastián pero Lita negó y miro a su padre con desafío.

Siempre mendigue de tu amor, cuando mama murió te suplique que pasaras tiempo conmigo pero tu no entendiste mi razones, luego te casaste con ella y me desplazaste a mi como si fuera un vulgar objeto, siempre fui un objeto para ti- Matsumoto callo viéndola en su verdadera fase- pues ya no te daré mas lata, ya no seré tu objeto fastidioso, ni tu obstáculo- Matsumoto entrecerró los ojos sin saber que pensar sobre eso.- Ya no soy Lita Kino, ya no soy tu hija- grito la castaña de catorce años- quédate con tu empresa, tu casa y tu esposa que son los que realmente ¡te IMPORTAN!- Lita se volvió hacia la puerta de la cocina y subió a su habitación.

Los sirvientes empezaron a recoger el desastre y Musa a llorar en su hombro se sentaron en la salita de estar por donde pasó Lita diez minutos después.

No quiero tu dinero, ni tu apellido, quédatelo…- dijo lanzándole el pasaporte y también un sobre con dinero que le había dado en su cumpleaños recientemente pasado- espero que cuando te des cuenta de lo que realmente es esta _señora_, no sea demasiado tarde para que yo te perdone, mientras, Yo _**no**_tengo padre, ya que siempre tuve fueron fue sirvientes y niñeras, y mi madre esta muerta por desgracia- dijo mirándolo con infimita tristeza que el señor no resistió- esta será la ultima vez que pise esta casa, es tuya Musa, y también, será la ultima vez que te llame papá- lo miro a los ojos y dijo antes de tomar su pequeño bolso- adiós, papá- y salió por la puerta sin mas ni menos, sin voltear hacia atrás ni un segundo, sin… titubear de su decisión.

"**!Fin del Flash back!"**

Bien, Lita- respondió el con seriedad- ¿Qué tal estas tú?- pregunto por cortesía que ella ignoro.

¿Que quieres, Kino?- dijo con resentimiento.

Tu también eres una Kino- dijo su padre.

Lo era, ahora soy Lita Kitashita- dijo la pelinegra sorprendiendo al señor Matsumoto- tome el apellido de soltera de mi madre, ya que no tengo padre- aclaro ella con rencor- pero claro, usted eso lo sabia ¿no?- inquirió con ironía- ¡oh! Lo siento señor es cierto que no le importa esos asuntos tan vánales, tranquilo, yo comprendo y ¿como va la compañía?- pregunto con burla.

En buen progreso.- contesto seco sin saber que decir hasta que se acordó de su propósito- Musa me dijo lo de la perdida de tu primera vez sabes que eso…- ella lo interrumpió.

Las fotos me molestan, y mas las que provienen de ella- Matsumoto frunció el ceño confundido- tu esposa me tomo foto cuando yo tenia sexo con el chico, ¡no te las mostro?- el hombre trago grueso avergonzado por la acusación de su hija- deberías conocer los fetiches de tu esposa- agrego con maldad- en fin, si tuve relaciones sexuales, y no estoy embarazada, y no te preocupes por mi herencia, puedes dárselo a ella, no me preocupa el dinero- Matsumoto asintió con una nueva duda.

Entonces, ¿que te importa?- pregunto

Siempre quise a un papa, no a los juguetes que traía, ni al dinero de mis cumpleaños pero nunca obtienes lo que quieres…- aclaro la castaña con pesar.

Lita, yo…- quiso decir el pero la voz se le fue.

Tranquilo señor Kino, ya lo perdone, aunque nunca entendí el porque me odiaste tanto toda la vida, yo nunca quise irme de la casa pero tú ya habías decidido y yo no podía entender esa decisión, ahora creo que seas tu el que entiendas la mía- dijo y lo miro fijamente.

Vuelve a la casa Lita- pidió con voz solitaria y desesperada. Ella sonrió con alegría y cayo en cuenta de algo, era tarde...

Lo siento, pero gracias por la invitación- dijo con una sonrisa grande- no puedo, tengo que irme pronto a Europa y no volveré próximamente- soltó el bolso en frente de su puerta y se acerco a aquel señor de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes claros y de 1.80 que aun mantenía un porte a pesar de sus 65 años, parecía de 40, se mantenía muy bien.

Matsumoto estaba sorprendido por el gesto de acercamiento y no previno aquel abrazo con fuerza que su hija le regalo.

Te quiero mucho, papá- dijo con voz suprimida por el llanto- espero que seas muy feliz- y se separo de ella sin tiempo de devolverle el abrazo- Adiós, papá- dijo sonriendo y abriendo la puerta para entrar, del mismo modo del que había salido de aquella casa.

_Con la cabeza en alto, sin voltear atrás, y con un nuevo y diferente rumbo…_

_Porque, siempre hay nuevos comienzos…._

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**Hola chicas como están! Espero que muy bien, la verdad ya tenía el cap pero me faltaban algunas cosas que agregar como por ejemplo lo de Lita y su padre que me salió híper mega genial o ¿no?**

**En fin cada una tendrá un nuevo comienzo y sin saber como están enfrentando sus destinos, no saben lo que se les espera, la verdad es que vamos subiendo escalones y van madurando, ya no son las niñas del principio cierto.? Jajajaja**

**Pues TODAS se equivocaron en cuanto al embarazo JAJAJAJAJAJA! Por fin las ENGAÑE! Jajajajajajaja mas finoo! En fin! Me gusta eso de que estén bien pendientes de la historia… por eso las quiero! Muakkk**

**Por supuesto los rws se los respondo en otra ocasión la verdad es que no me ha dado chance de escribirles respuesta porque se que les prometí subir por esta temporada, así que aquí les dejo a quienes se acordaron de dejar su comentario **

_Eileen Prince Snape__:_

_Carmenn__:_

_patty-moon-de-chiba_

_natsch_

_Misao_

_isabel20_

_sailor lady_

_Angel Negro 29_

_AHRG_

_lucecita moon_

_aRiizaii_

_mayilu_

_Sensmoi_

_Gra_

_analili-san_

_luzdeluna19_

_sandy-serena_

_lerinne_

_**UFF! Estoy contentísima con mis 135 rw! Youuuu! Eres el que me dio esos rw y gracias por ustedes y su comprensión con la historia! Gracias!**_

_**Aquí les dejo un Adelanto de lo prox….**_

_Lo siento Darién, no puedo hacerlo- dijo arreglándose la camisa que tenia enredada en el cuello, mientras el pelinegro la veía con cara de angustia._

_¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir._

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_¡!Litaaaaaaaa!- grito con fuerza en el aeropuerto a verla perdida- ¡!LITA!_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

¿Es ella o yo?- le pregunto Mina con decisión a la familia- estoy embarazada y ando peligrosa- aseguro ella como si tuviera un arma.

¡QUE?- exclamaron sus padres cayéndoseles las tazas de té.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_¡NO SE LA PUEDEN PERDER!_

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_¡Las quiero! _

…_Besos de naranja…_

_**Amary-san****_


	15. Construyendo Futuros

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

_N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… " si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"_

_**NOTA: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAILOR LADY! Siempre e contado con tu apoyo y no es mas que un placer dedicarte este cap a ti, con un beso y los mas grandes deseos para ti! TE QUIEROOO! DISFRUTA DE TÚ CAPITULO**_

**Capitulo 15: Construyendo Futuros**

¿Esta todo listo?- pregunto Jedaite al meter las dos ultimas maletas en el taxi y viendo a Lita bajar con su bolso blanco, ella asintió en respuesta.- ¿nos vamos?- ella asintió de nuevo con una sonrisa y regalándole un beso en los labios.

Ya no me queda nada aquí- respondió con tristeza mirando con añorancia ese departamento en el cual habían pasado tantas cosas y sonriendo con renovada alegría recordó a su amiga Raye luego de la visita de su padre.

**FLASH BACK**

¡Hola Lita!- saludo la pelinegra a la nueva pelinegra- ¿como estas? Espero que muy bien porque debemos planear mi "CUMPLEAÑOS", que por cierto debe ser súper mega híper ultra especial y sorprendente- Lita sonrió y esa congoja que sintió con la despedida de su padre se fue, a veces la vida nos la ponía difícil y las decisiones que tomábamos tenia su causa y efecto… para ella ese era el efecto de sus palabras… la separación entre su padre y ella... la separación definitiva.

Hola Raye- contesto la ex castaña- pues ya sabes que la comida es mi especialidad, así que yo me encargo de ello, no veo el ¿Por qué? del escándalo.- La morena la vio pícaramente y Lita suspiro porque sabia que esa pelinegra estaba tramando algo mas.

Llame a las chicas, sabia que hoy Jeda no iba a estar, así que todas vienen en camino- dijo dando dos saltitos y aplaudiendo para darle mas énfasis a su teoría. Lita gimió y sonrió para luego acomodarse en su cómodo sofá- ese señor que vi en las escaleras… era tu padre ¿cierto?- Lita suspiro de nuevo con cargada frustración y asintió.

Vino a pedirme que volviera a la Mansión con él y _Musa_- dijo el nombre de la esposa de su padre con irritación y Raye asintió seria.

¿Y que contestaste? Vas a volver a sufrir como en tu infancia- Lita negó con la cabeza la cual le daba vueltas- Bien, porque sino le diría a Jedaite todo lo que sufriste con esa bruja- Lita se levanto bruscamente, lo que hizo que la cabeza le diera una vuelta por Júpiter.

A Jeda no le puedes decir nada, él se enojaría muchísimo si se entera de lo de Musa, no quiero representar una carga para él- Raye bufo molesta por lo ultimo dicho por su amiga y se cruzo de brazo y la miro feo.

Lita, ¿eres tonta o qué?, él ¡TE AMA!- Le replico con energías y Lita asintió porque comprendía eso- Y si le cuentas eso, lo mas probable es que meta a la cárcel a la usurpadora de Musa y te abrazaría luego con mucha fuerza y te besaría hasta dejarte sin aire para luego mimarte como solo un ángel como Jeda puede hacer- dijo haciendo los movimientos de cada una de sus palabras-no eres, ni serás una carga para nadie, ese pensamiento, amiga- dijo acercándose y apuntándole en la frente con el dedo- debes eliminarlo de tus esquemas porque no son mas que idioteces que nos dejan nuestras malas experiencias…- termino Raye de decir.

Gracias Raye…- sonrió la ex castaña- eres muy buena dando consejos- a lo que la pelinegra le guiño un ojo.

Lo sé, soy genial ¿verdad?- y las dos rieron de la petulancia de Raye abrazándose en el acto.

¡!Holaaaa!- grito una eufórica Mina que tocaba el timbre con desesperación, Lita fue a abrir y vio a Serena con ella- Ya llego por quien lloraban y adivinen ¿qué?- Raye y Lita se miraron las caras para luego mirarla a la rubia loca superviviente- tendremos a una nueva integrantes en el equipo…- exclamo contenta y Serena se carcajeo.

¿Como así?- pregunto la intrépida Raye, pero en eso llego Haruka y Michiru.

¡Hey! ¿Como están las lindas y preciosas adolescentes?- pregunto y abrazo a su sobrina con mucho cariño- ¿que tal estas princesa?- Serena sonrió y le dijo un emocionado "bien" que hizo sonreír al Tsukino.- esa es la actitud- respondió Haruka.

Pasen muchachos- les dijo Lita emocionada de tener tanta gente, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se encontró con una Hotaru sonriente- Hola Taru y ¿Amy?- La pelinegra sonrió e hizo un gesto de que venia por el pasillo.

Esta hablando con Richard, ¡ya entrara!- repuso la chica con la misma cara sonriente- veamos que es lo que prepara Raye.- dijo y paso al departamento, Lita se encogió de hombro y le siguió a la pequeña.

¡!Buenas!- exclamo un Zafiro algo sonrojado- disculpen la tardanza- Las muchachas miraron a Serena que se encogió de hombros con la misma cara de asombro que tenían ellas menos una.

¡Yo lo invite!- dijo una Raye entusiasta- y también viene…

¿Que tal chicos?- pregunto un Seiya contento que hizo que la sonrisa de Hotaru se borrara instantáneamente. Seiya miro a la pelinegra que era su ex y sintió un escalofrió, esa mirada lo advertía de una rabia muy grande contra él. Se sintió indefenso.

Bueno, contando con Jeda creo que estamos completos- dijo Raye que iba a hablar de nuevo.

¡Falto yop!- grito Amy y Raye se dio un golpe en la frente por el olvido, la peliazul cerro la puerta y se sentó al lado de Mina. Por fin todos estaban completos.

Ok, lo que les iba a decir era que- empezó Raye pero..

¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-Exclamo Mina con un destello de emoción en la voz- Michiru, ¡seremos MADRES!-dijo la rubia dando saltitos mientras Serena le exigía calmarse por el bien del bebe.

¿QUE TU QUÉ? Exclamaron las nueve personas que estaban sin saber la noticia.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Sonrió contenta al saber que pronto seria tía y de lo bien que se la había pasado en la fiesta de Raye, suspiro con agradecimiento a Dios por estar viva y aunque tenia el corazón roto, podía seguir respirando y construyendo un futuro para ella y su sobrinita. A la cual enseñaría hacer muchas galletas.

Y con ese pensamiento apretó su bolso blanco y con una sonrisa de genuino aprecio. Se volteo a darle un beso a su novio.- Ahora si, vámonos lindo.- y mientras Lita lo empujaba al exterior del apartamento. Jedaite en silencio también se despidió del apartamento que había sido testigo de sus constantes demostraciones de afecto y juro que volvería a revivirlos en unos cuantos años, con la misma chica.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Mina andaba de lo mas contenta a lo largo del centro comercial comprando nueva ropa para ella y su nena, la que iba a nacer, ya había escogido su nueva moda para cuando naciera y ella debía ir comprando ropa materna. Así cuando empezase a crecer su barriga estuviera fashion, se rio de sí misma con esos pensamientos.

Era increíble como había cambiado su vida en estas últimas semanas ella había caído en coma, pasado el umbral de la muerte y ahora estaba allí con una niña creciendo en su vientre y con un entusiasmo que no era normal…

Sus padres entrarían en shock, pero así la lanzaran de la casa aun tenia la herencia de su abuela y su casa que quedaba en unos de los mejores lugares de Tokio, así que por eso no se preocupaba.

Lo que si la tenía un poco mal era su ex, es decir, Yaten. Como reaccionaria ante este evento. Le diría que ¿abortara? ¿Lo apoyaría? ¿Le pediría que volviese con él? Sinceramente le tenía confundida, aunque estas dos semanas se había portado sumamente bien con ella no acosándola pero tampoco dejándola de lado, eran como esas parejas que se estaban conociendo de nuevo pero en fase de amigos.

Pero era duro no poder abrazarlo mas que como un amigo, era difícil abstenerse de poder tocarle aunque sea el cabello lacio que posee; y más aún era el poder que ejercía esos labios en ella, se estaba volviendo loca de ganas por besarlos, pero debía hacerle sentir que no estaba dispuesta y más con una nena en su vientre. Yaten debía luchar por su amor y por el de su hija también, no podía dejarles entrar a sus vidas como si nada hubiese pasado, ya no existía esa confianza ciega, por lo cual debía construirse.

Suspiro con esos pensamientos tan maduros, ahora la Mina Aino coqueta también era una chica fuerte y madura. Sonrió al verse y sentirse bien en esa faceta. Y con ese pensamiento siguió recorriendo las tiendas como una obsesa que tiene una meta amar a su hija con todo su corazón y dinero… Entonces recordó el día que se lo había dicho a sus amigos, sonrió con felicidad y escogió un vestidito rosa como nuevo conjunto.

**FLASH BACK**

¿QUE TU QUÉ? Exclamaron las nueve personas que estaban sin saber la noticia.

Mina sonrió y miro a Serena que estaba muerta de la risa- ¿es en serio?- pregunto Raye escandalizada, Mina asintió con mucha emoción- Pero si solo tenemos 17 años- exclamo sin creerlo, Mina suspiro, eso ya lo había pensado miles de veces y no se iba a echar a morir por ello.

¿Y?- respondió en contraataqué- ella será mi nuevo motivo, ese por el cual sigo viva y porque tenga diecisiete no me voy a deshacer de ella, porque sé que será una linda princesa- y se acaricio el vientre- se que me creen loca pero estoy muy contenta- dijo con firmeza y los miro a todos- jajajaja ¿los sorprendí tanto que se quedaron mudos?- ellos asintieron.

Pues yo estoy feliz de tener a otro bebe cerca- Dijo Serena con amor- tendré a un príncipe y una princesa, o a dos princesa- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Mina que la abrazo por el apoyo.

Cuenta conmigo también, pues si mi conejita así lo quiere, eso es ley- abrazo a Mina también y le dio un beso sobre la camisa al nene en gestación.

Es increíble que tú seas la primera en ser mama- dijo Lita sonriendo aún impactada- Pero estoy mas que contenta por tener a otra scout en el grupo, será la Reina del grupo, le hare los teteros mas sabrosos del planeta, después las sopitas mas espesitas para que crezca mas fuertecita y ya de grande le enseñare artes marciales y muchas recetas para que le haga los bombones a sus novios cuando se enamore- Dijo hablándole a la barriguita de Mina que estaba al borde del llanto.

Gracias Lita…- dijo una rubia enternecida.

Pues yo le enseñare a vestirse según la moda, será la mas bella de todas- dijo Raye con un gesto de coquetería- y ¡la querré mucho, mucho!- abrazo a su amiga y acaricio esa pancita.

¡Felicidades!- dijo un Seiya contento- de cierto modo voy a ser tío, ¿cierto?- Mina asintió con recelo.

Si, pero Yaten aun no sabe así que mosca con soltar la lengua porque te entierro vivo- amenazo Mina con una oscura Mirada que le dio miedo a Seiya.

Yo si no estoy muy contento con esto, pero ya que la pata esta metida y ahí un bebe en espera de un abrazo del Tio Haru, no se lo negare- dijo Haruka dándole primero un zape en la cabeza a la rubia y después la abrazo con fuerza dándole un beso donde le había golpeado antes.

¡Eres un bruto!- le recrimino Mina llorando por lo que le dijo el señor Tsukino. Él por su parte sonrió.

¿Ya le dijiste a tus padres?- pregunto un Amy muy callada sosteniendo a una Hotaru muy extasiada en su mundo con una nueva niña con quien jugar ya que ella la peque del grupo. Esto hizo pensar a Seiya como seria su ex, como madre y simplemente sonrió ella seria estupenda, pero todo a su tiempo. Por ahora quería recuperarla, alejarla del patán y hacerla su novia, de nuevo.

No, hoy cuando vuelva se los diré- aclaro la rubia.- pero aun así ellos me boten, yo estoy feliz y nada empañara esa alegría- dijo borrando el rastro de lagrimas. Todos asintieron y abrazaron a Mina.

¡!FELICIDADES!-dijo por fin una Hotaru contentísima- le pondremos Haruki o Takara, o Mejor Homise en combinación de Hotaru-Mina-Serena- aplaudió encantada la niña y todos rieron por el nombre espantoso.

¡Se llamara Chiharu!- dijo Raye en un atisbo de contenta.

NO, mejor se llamara Nodame como la del anime para que toque el piano- dijo Serena como si hubiese dicho una gran hazaña.

¡DEJA AL ANIME!- gritaron todos!

Se llamara Takara- dijo Seiya.

Pues a mi me gusta Chiharu- añadió Michiru.

Y allí empezó una pelea por el nombre de la nena que lo calmo la misma madre adolescente.

¡AY CALLENCE, CALLECE QUE ME DESESSPERAN!- dijo Mina roja como un tomate y acariciándose el estomago- ustedes si saben como sacar de quicio a una madre.

Bueno, agradados por las nuevas, nuevas ahora nos vamos a lo que los reunimos- dijo una Raye con cara de Felicidad- ¡!MI CUMPLEAÑOSS!- dijo y todos empezaron a aplaudió con entusiasmo que renovaron los de las demás personas a sus lados- Y cada quien hará algo muy, muy productivo en lo que tengo pensado Muajajajajajaja- dijo y se escucharon como la risa maléfica de Úrsula la bruja que hay en la Sirenita.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

!Uy! No se pero me dio miedito esa risa- dijo Mina y le paso un escalofrió por su alrededor.

Señorita, va a llevar el vestido que tiene en sus manos- pregunto la dependienta algo insolente pues el vestido era algo caro.

Si, y me da otro de color verde y si no hay este modelo me muestra otros del mismo valor- Sonrió con sinceridad- y quiero que me atienda otra chica, tu me caes mal a mi y a mi hija así que ¡!fuchi fuchi! ¡Jump!- dijo la rubia volteando la cara para no seguir viendo a la chica mala educada esa, que luego fue atendida por la propia dueña que le hacia malas caras a la dependienta que le había atendido. De seguro estaba despedida.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Haruka estaba harto de dormir en el sofá, de no poder besar a su novia y próxima esposa. Quería poder consentirla y amarla como antes de que su hormonas controlaran su cuerpo.

En estos momentos miraba ese trasero de la peliazulada mientras se desenvolvía en la cocina haciendo un pasticho de berenjenas que se le antojaba a esas horas de la tarde. Suspiro por la ganas de abrazarla y el dolor que le causaría de nuevo a su orgullo ya casi inexistente por los constantes rechazos de Michiru y su campeón.

¿Te ayudo?- pregunto al menos para ser de útil en algo.

No,- respondió ella contenta de hacer el almuerzo- pero si quieres me puede regalar tu dulce voz mientras cocino- dijo y se volteo para guiñarle un ojo- se que te e tenido castigado todito el mes pero es que la nena me quería para ella sola- Haruka gruño en respuesta.- pero desde hoy puedes volver a tu cuarto y abrazarme para darme el calorcito que siempre es agradable y desde hace dos noches extraño en demasía- Haruka sonrió ladinamente.

Ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma, campeón- dijo levantándose y cargando a su futura esposa hacia la habitación.

Haruka, ¿que haces?- pregunto Michiru que ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Un mes de celibato es más que suficiente para encender a la bestia con ese guiño, el almuerzo puede esperar… El plato fuerte lo quiero ahora- dijo y la acomodo en la cama.

¡Eres un bruto!- reclamo Michiru con fingida rabia que hizo sonreír a Haruka.

Ya me lo habían dicho antes- dijo el tío Haru recordando a Mina- Y tu mi brujita- y dicho esto abrazo a su novia- recordé lo de Raye- expreso riéndose sobre el hombro blanquecino de su novia, Michiru también sonrió.

Esa Hino esta loca- suspiro y sus pensamientos se volcó a ese día…

**FLASH BACK**

¿Estas loca, Hino?- pregunto Seiya y fue un gran error.

Más loco estas tu por enredarte con tu prima la pelirroja, ¡jump!- respondió la pelinegra haciendo enfadar a Seiya.

Pues yo no hice ningún plan para que Nicholas cayera como mosca en la sopa- Los demás miraban la escena como una película y volteaban su mirada desde el pelinegro masculino a la pelinegra femenina. Mina había sacado un pote con palomitas y se los comía muy entretenida en la contienda.

No fue necesario que le mintiera a Hotaru sobre el plan para que pudiese salir conmigo- provocó Raye.

Cállate, Bruja sin sentimientos- descargo el pequeño Chiba.

Cállate tú, sabandija sin corazón.- restregó Raye y sus miradas se encontraron lanzando rayos y chispas de electricidad.

Podemos volver a lo de la fiesta- Dijo una cansada Lita y los pelinegros asintieron aun sin despegar sus vistas. Hasta que Seiya se canso.

Juju, ¡perdiste!- dijo con una gran sonrisa señalándolo con el dedo- Pues quiero que mi cumple sea a modo PLAY BOY- todas tragaron grueso- pero eso lo platicare con las chicas ya que se habla de vestuarios y con ellas decidiré como será el de ustedes chicos aunque ya tengo en mente algunas ideas- ahora fue el turno de ellos de asustarse- Mi Nicholas va a ser mi pareja por supuesto y tendremos disfraces diferente a los de ustedes- ellos rodaron los ojos.

Ya entendimos Raye, pero hay personas que no tenemos parejas, sabes..- dijo una Mina histérica, las hormonas estaban apoderándose de Mina y eso era muy malo, todos tragaron grueso- Yo quiero ser Pamela Anderson, me comprare muchos sostenes y me pondré los pechos súper grandes, pero iré solita ¡sniff!- replico al borde del llanto.

Pues si tienes pareja, puedes escoger entre Yaten o Armand, ya tú veras a quien, además yo dije parejas no enamorados- Mina asintió de nuevo contenta, parecía Bipolar- Y no iras como Pamela Anderson- dijo Raye seria regañando a Mina- ¿eres idiota o que? Mi fiesta será de lo mejor, ¿ok?- y todos asintieron.

Haruka, tu serás el que organice la música siempre has sabido que es lo que se necesita en esos campos-dijo batiendo la mano al aire, Haruka sonrió.

Claro, enana- Raye lo volteo a ver con una mirada frívola- Lo siento, lo que tu digas Raye- Ella volvió a sonreír, parecía bipolar también.

Michiru, tú me acompañaras en la decoración del salón del templo, allí es donde se festejara mi fiesta- La futura madre asintió contenta de poder ayudar.

Hotaru, Lita y Amy se encargaran de las comidas y las bebidas- Las tres asintieron mientras Hotaru ya hablaba del ponche azul y no se que clase de cocteles- y no te olvides de refrescos o limonadas para las embarazadas- La pelinegra le guiñó un ojo anotando todo mentalmente.

Serena será la que tome las fotos- Serena grito de entusiasmo al saber que su amiga le delegaba ese papel- y además será la que cantara en el show que haremos- Serena que iba a abrazar a su amiga se detuvo a medio camino mirando incorrectamente a su amiga.

Yo no cantare- dijo la rubia pero Raye zapateo el suelo en señal de que estaba llegando a sus limites de paciencia y eso hizo tragar grueso a mas de uno- lo pensare- dijo luego pero Raye estaba poniéndose roja de la rabia mientras zapateaba con más fuerza- ¡LO HARE! Demonios, eres peor que Mina y ella esta embarazada.- dijo enfurruñada en las piernas de Zafiro que la abrazo con fuerza mientras reía quedito, le encantaba ver a esa rubia enfadada.

Y eso no es todo…- añadió Raye con misterio luego de respirar tres veces y visualizar mentalmente a Nicholas con esos interiores de gatitos en anime, tan lindos que le produjo una risa y se relajo de la rabia que había pasado. – lo haremos con aquellos trajes que tenemos guardados – todas se quedaron extrañadas y los chicos se miraron todos al rostro- esos que compramos en la salida de chicas- Serena se congelo, Lita se sonrojo hasta la punta del cabello, Amy se metió en la revista de Medicina que siempre cargaba a la mano, Mina sonrió picara y se levanto para decirle algo a Raye. La aludida asintió con gran entusiasmo- y tu Mina serás la coreógrafa.

Será genial y si Serena es la que canta será magnifico, tendremos a todos los chicos a nuestros pies.- Mina y Raye rieron como brujas y las demás suspiraron, cayeron redonditas en la trampa.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Jajajajaja- rio la chica peliazulada- fue genial la fiesta, a que ¿si?- Haruka gruño al recordar a Michiru en ese baby doll negro con azul que lo había llevado a la locura cuando la había visto salir al escenario.

No me lo recuerdes que me hierve la sangre de puro celos, al ver a los babosos de los amigos de Raye y Nicholas viéndote en esa faceta sexy que solo yo había visto- reclamo los labios de la mujer que tenia un hijo suyo en su vientre- y hoy me vengare por eso y por dejarme solito y pasando frio en la sala- Michiru enrosco los brazos en el cuello y sonrió con picardía.

Deja de hablar, llorón- y acallando la próxima respuesta de su novio estampo sus labios en los de él.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

¿Aló?- contesto Andrew un poco dormido, había bebido hasta las dos de la mañana y miro su reloj electrónico, 4.30 a.m., quien seria el desalmado que lo llamaba a esa hora, sin embargo controlo su ira y respondió con sueño.

¿Drew?- contesto una voz que no conocía- soy Hotaru, prima de Amy y ex novia de Seiya, ¿te acuerdas de mi?- él sonrió cómico por todas las descripciones que le daba la chica.

Si, si me acuerdo pero no entiendo porque me llamas a esta hora, estuve hasta tarde despierto y…- pero ella lo interrumpió con voz apresurada y la pregunta lo dejo en shock.

¿Amas a Lita?- indago sin anestesia pero Andrew se quedo en silencio- ¿Aló?- hablo de nuevo Hotaru.

¿Para que quieres saber…?- respondió ya despierto el rubio.

Sé lo que le hiciste a Lita y sé muchas otras cosas mas que tú ni siquiera te imaginas, pero hay algo mas importante que lo que yo sé, y si no te apuras no llegaras a tiempo, así que dime la verdad, ¿amas a o no a Lita?- él se sonrojo por lo directa que era la chiquilla y enseguida respondió.

Si, la amo pero ella…- ella grito de alegría y cohibió a Andrew.

Pues, entonces corre al aeropuerto que ella se va hoy de Japón, le salió una beca para Europa y ella acepto y si no te apuras se te ira, ¡!suerte y adiós!- y colgó para ese entonces Andrew ya estaba poniéndose los pantalones y una remera.

Dios, que yo llegue antes de que se vaya…- pidió con clemencia antes de tomar las llaves de su auto y correr al garaje.- Aunque sea para decirle que le amo, o para despedirme…

Po otro lado estaba Hotaru, sonriendo de la buena obra que había hecho- solo espero que llegue a tiempo- se volteo para dejar el teléfono en la mesa de noche de la sala y vio una foto de su amigo y ella, sonrió porque había visto como se ponía Seiya en la pasada fiesta lleno de celos.

Y parece mentira que fue hace una semana la fiesta…- dijo y se toco los labios con los dedos- Seiya… - suspiro con amor.- Ojala que con una canción se pudiese borrar lo que vi- repuso sacándose los dedos de los labios con molestia.

**FLASH BACK**

Hotaru estaba con unos rollos en la cabeza hablando con el Barman que era un rubio llamado Nick, muy simpático que le coqueteaba con disimulo. Ella ni corta ni perezosa pero en fase de recuperarse de malo noviazgo le seguía el juego. Le sonreía y le mostraba sus ojos violáceos con gran apreciación, dejándolo a veces atontado, demostrándole mucho mas la teoría, hay hombres estúpidos (Seiya) y hombres que se volverán estúpidos por nosotras (Nick).

Hola Taru- Dijo un Seiya arrimándose a la barra para ver a una Hotaru tipo Doña Florinda lo que le provoco una carcajada- Jjaajajajajaa te pareces a la mama de Kiko- dijo y se puso a estar dándole manotazos a la mesa para afianzar mas su risa que hizo que Hotaru ya molesta por el diminutivo por el que le había llamado Seiya se enojara mas.

Para ti, Seiya, me llamas Hotaru- empezó con énfasis y mirándolo con los brazos en jarras- para mis amigos soy Taru, y como no te considero mi amigo, sino un TRAIDOR, entonces espero que no seas retardado Mental y comprendas ¿ok?- repuso la chica pelinegra a lo que Nick empezó a burlarse de Seiya, y el aludido estaba sorprendido- Además si me parezco o no a Doña Florinda ¡no es PROBLEMA tuyo!- exclamo roja de la ganas de matarlo.

¡Preciosa, estas preciosa!- respondió Seiya con la boca abierta y babeando por esa pelinegra amargada, su sonrojo subió un poco mas pero le mantuvo la mirada enojada- Vale, ya entendí, lo hare de nuevo- dijo y suspiro- Hola Hotaru, ¿como estas?- La morena sonrió agradable y Seiya inspiró encantado, esa era la chica de su vida y la había perdido por unos cuantos besos.

Bien, gracias por preguntar… Kiko- Seiya la miro mal y Nick sonrió de nuevo mientras una pequeña risa se escuchaba salir de sus labios.

Ja, ja, ja- repitió con ironía. De que se reía aquel imbécil, gruño, que le dieran, pero tenia pinta de gay, primero era rubio, tiene un piercing en la nariz donde se lo colocan las niñas, además esos ojos azules eran mas falso que un dólar con la cara de Obama, por Dios, y que le golpearan de nuevo pero la cara de pervertido era igual que aquel hentai llamado… bueno eso no venia al caso, pero era buen hentai… EN FIN, SEIYA, ¡concéntrate!- el que ríe de ultimo, ríe mejor…- dijo con misterio y sonrió a Hotaru- ¿te enteraste del concurso de Música que hay?, si ganas te llevas un gran poder monetario y te hacen firma en una industria musical- le informo Seiya y al instante supo que la chica no sabia- las inscripciones son hasta el lunes, así que tienes aun dos días- le sonrió y se fue alejando poco a poco- que pases buena noche- dijo y se fue alejando.

Hotaru lo llamo- ¿Seiya?- él volteo sorprendido- ¿no vienes a la fiesta?- él negó- ¿por qué?- pregunto con desilusión.

Solo vine a confirmarle lo de la banda a Raye- respondió el moreno y se encogió de hombros- y de seguro tú vienes con ese chico con el que ¡te besaste en pleno pasillo!- apretó los puños y cerro los ojos para no mostrarle lo molesto que estaba con ella por eso- así que no soy masoquista- la miro y sonrió- me voy a casa a terminar de escribir la canción para pasar la primera parte del concurso, ¡que disfrutes!- le guiño un ojo y siguió su camino.

Hotaru suspiro…- es un tonto- dijo y siguió limpiando algunas copas, mientras Nick la miro con burla.

Lo amas, ¿cierto?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

¿Yo? Quisiera él imbécil ese…- respondió levantando los hombros y haciéndose la indiferente mientras su corazón le latía a mil por hora, volteo a mirar al rubio que ahora tenia la burla en la mirada mientras tenia cara seria- si, lo amo, pero me engaño y no soporto la mentira- se defendió ella poniendo la copa con fuerza en la barra- yo doy sinceridad y exijo lo mismo- inquirió ella- ¡tú no desearías lo mismo!- él asintió burlón- ¡ay! Detesto cuando te ves como si quisieras burlarte de mi- él levanto los hombros y agarro una botella de whisky.

Mi pareja actual la conocí hace dos años y ya me ha engañado ocho veces- dijo él con el rostro serio pero con su mirada burlona- y yo lo perdone…- ella lo miro asombrada, si que le vieran la cara a una persona una vez era re-feo, no se imaginaba OCHO VECES- y sabes ¿por que lo hice?- ella negó rotundamente- porque es a él a quien amo- dijo con la voz mas suave y dulce que haya escuchado antes Hotaru- Lo amo tanto, que a pesar de eso, lo perdono- dijo y suspiro fuertemente- además el que engaño fue él, el tiene la pelea con su conciencia, no yo- la miro sonriente- sabes, sin esas peleas yo no hubiese sabido que lo amaba, porque el siempre era el que me rogaba- Hotaru tenia lagrimas en los ojos- pero hasta que no vi que se iba con otro no entendí que me dolía verlo salir con otros- dejo la botella en la barra- no te digo que lo perdones pero… enamórate de nuevo de él o déjalo ir por completo- susurro con animo y le guiño el ojo- ahora a trabajar.

Mmm, el amor es complicado- rezongo la morena y el rubio rio.

¡Y por eso es un campo de batalla!- le guiño un ojo de nuevo a sabiendas que así se llamaba una canción de Jordin Sparks, sonrió ya sabia cual era el tema que cantaría en la primera parte del concurso.

¡Gracias, Nick!- dijo abrazándolo.

De nada, Linda...- respondió él y ella cayo en cuenta de algo…¿"otros"?.- 1…2…3…- Empezó a contar el rubio riéndose del grito que vendría a continuación.

¿QUEEEEEEEE?- grito para cuando el rubio tenia una sonrisa burlona de nuevo…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Amar y vivir amando, es una de las leyes de la vida- dijo Hotaru y se sentó frente al piano donde tenia las partituras y la letra de la canción que cantaría en la tercera ronda del concurso- aunque te amo, debes demostrarme que tu también lo haces…- dijo y comenzó a tocar.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Amy, ¿estas aquí o en Texas?- pregunto Taiki un poco molesto por sentirse desplazado.

Lo siento, Taiki- dijo Amy acalorada- pero es que estoy tan contenta por él, que me es difícil no mostrarme dispersa- dijo una Amy realmente contenta- sabes lo que es una premiación por la NASA, no es fácil y menos en un tiempo tan corto, Richard es realmente sorprendente- comento sin ganas de herir a nadie, pero Taiki se enfado.

Richard esto, Richard lo otro…- comenzó a decir con rabia- solo porque esta en la Nasa debes ponerte tan feliz por él, no te entiendo- se cruzo de brazos- pronto también me iré y no te has puesto nostálgica- reclamo el castaño y Amy sonrió apoyándose en una mano y mirándolo tiernamente.

¿Estas celoso?- inquirió y Taiki bufo refunfuñándose más- sí, lo estas- afirmo riendo cálidamente y se acerco a su de nuevo novio- se que te iras a Harvard y no sabes lo que me duele quedarme otro año mas aquí y no poder verte- él sonrió un poco aunque aun tenia el ceño fruncido- vamos Taiki, yo se que serás el mejor abogado del planeta- lo abrazo por la espalda y él suspiro.

Esta bien, pero disfrutaremos este mes que me queda aquí, ¿bien?- Amy lo beso en la comisura de los labios.

Bien… pero me ayudaras con el consejo de este nuevo semestre- él levanto la ceja coqueto- debemos pasar tooodoooo el tiempo posible- él rio y ella se levanto tomándolo de la mano.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_**Me quedo callado**_

_**Soy como un niño dormido**_

_**Que puede despertarse**_

_**Con apenas sólo un ruido**_

_**Cuando menos te lo esperas**_

_**Cuando menos lo imagino**_

_**Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro**_

Seiya tocaba ciertos acordes en guitarra mientras anotaba las palabras que fluían por su mente desde hace un tiempo, Hotaru había estado espectacular con la canción que había cantado, Muñeca de Trapo se titulaba la canción y fue revelador saber que ella se sentía triste a pesar de la coraza que mostraba. Su Hotaru era fuerte…

_**Y te lo digo a los gritos**_

_**Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido**_

_**Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido**_

_**Ni sospechas cuando te nombré**_

Recordó el día de la fiesta, en el momento que ella lo había buscado después de esa corta charla en el bar, y el beso que se habían dado, sonrió mientras anotaba las frases que en ese momento eran más que determinantes…

_**Yo, yo no me doy por vencido**_

_**Yo quiero un mundo contigo**_

_**Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro**_

_**Una señal del destino**_

_**No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido**_

Suspiro y dejo la guitarra a un lado del sofá de su habitación, sonrió, ese beso había dado esperanzas. Se levanto y se recostó en su cama, a pesar de eso, Hotaru le había dicho dolida que estaba y no lo dudaba. Maldita prima y maldita la hora en que ella lo beso…

Él tenia culpa por supuesto que no lo negaba pero más allá de eso, la culpable de eso era ella.

Hotaru nunca se enteraría de eso que ella hizo solo por demostrarle a su amante un doctor allí que ella podía irse con cualquiera… y el "cualquiera" ese día fue él, y justamente Hotaru los vio… pero aunque todo fue actuación, la reacción de Hotaru fue real y el beso aunque a él no le importo profano los labios que solo la pelinegra tenia derecho a besar…

Vaya lección le había dado la chica al besar al ridículo muchachito ese en el pasillo. Los celos se apoderaron del como una enfermedad y solo supo lo que tenia que hacer en ese momento. No solo lucharía, sino que le demostraría a su amada que la amaba y mucho…

No me daré por vencido Hotaru…- dijo y se quedo dormido con la imagen de la chica en su imaginación.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

¡Nicholas!- exclamo Molly con rabia al ver a su hermano metido con algunos remedios y los gatos- se puede saber porque mi papá habla de casamiento, si tú no se lo has pedido a Raye,- regaño la pelirroja- te estas tardando- replico.

Esta terminando la escuela, no pueden esperar a tener más tiempo que solo tres meses de noviazgo para pedirle a mi hermosa Raye casarme con ella- exclamo ya harto de escuchar a todos en su familia, todos querían controlarle la vida- Raye necesita conocer el mundo y saber que todo necesita su esfuerzo,- siguió él, asustando a Molly por lo molesto que estaba- es cierto, que además de lo hermosa, es inteligente y muy madura para su edad pero aun sigue teniendo 17 años y por mas que yo la ame no la puedo atar a mi con un papel, ¿entiendes?- le pregunto a su hermana que estaba sorprendida- A veces con el solo hecho de estar juntos y conocerse es mejor que casarse y divorciarse en menor tiempo, **AMO** a Raye y se que ella me ama a mí, pero no es tiempo para unirnos en matrimonio por mas que ella y yo lo deseemos…- termino el diciendo y luego siguió con los gatitos sin fijarse que su novia sonreía en la cocina por lo que había dicho su novio. Era cierto eso que decían…

"**Cuando estas enamorado… piensas más en el bienestar del otro**

**Que en el propio…"**

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Andrew llego en 15 minutos al Aeropuerto que estaba solitario, pronto amanecería… y Lita se iría de Japón para comenzar una nueva vida lejos de aquí, lejos de él… y la entendía pero era egoísta y la quería con el aunque no supiera que sentía, porque a veces la amaba, otras se sentía temeroso y otras tantas la extrañaba como la abeja a la miel… ¿estaba enamorado? Era a ella a quien de verdad amaba o solo era un capricho de su parte…

Suspiro y llego corriendo preguntando por el próximo vuelo a Francia, sabia que seria allí a donde Lita siempre había querido ir a estudiar. No por nada eran los mejores amigos antes, de que el metiera la pata hasta el fondo…

Señor, ya el avión cerro las puertas de abordaje, ¿quiere que le cambiemos el vuelo?- pregunto la chica y él cerro los puños y sin contestarle se alejo de prisa hacia la azotea y entonces vio el avión.

¡!Litaaaaaaaa!- grito con fuerza en el aeropuerto a verla perdida- ¡!LITA!- Grito de nuevo a pesar de que sabia que no lo escucharía, realmente la amaba. Le entro una desesperación y quiso seguir el impulso de comprar el próximo boleto, seguirla y enamorarla como era debido, pero entonces recordó lo que le había dicho aquella mañana en que le había roto el corazón luego de haberle quitado su inocencia.

Lita…- susurro sin darse cuenta que lloraba con un niño pequeño, rio por la comparación- siempre e sido un niño contigo… es normal que buscaras un hombre como Jedaite…- Dijo y sonrió- pero yo también creceré y te buscare… eso júralo- y con ese pensamiento como meta- se alejo lentamente de allí.

"**A veces el amor solo da sus frutos en la espera… "**

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Y ahora que dice el coro- dijo Mina en el autobús que la llevaba a casa y las personas corearon.

_**When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)**_

_**Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)**_

_**When you get home (just a little bit)**_

_**Yeah (just a little bit)**_

Mina sonrió al escuchar la canción del fondo que era de Aretha Franklin y que sin pensarlo empezó a cantar y a bailar en el casi vacio autobús y las señores de cerca la cantaban la gran conocida canción… El chofer al igual que en los videos bailaba al ritmo de la canción.

_**Ooo, your kisses (oo)**_

_**Sweeter than honey (oo)**_

_**And guess what? (oo)**_

_**So is my money (oo)**_

_**All I want you to do (oo) for me**_

_**Is give it to me when you get**_

_**home (re, re, re ,re)**_

_**Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)**_

_**Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)**_

_**When you get home, now (just a little bit)**_

Se acerco a una señora y le quito un pepino que llevaba en las bolsas de verduras y camino por el pasillo del largo autobús y mientras bailaba al ritmo de la canción cantaba con voz prodigio y entonces vino la parte mas divertida de la canción y pidió que todos con grandes gritos cantara esa parte…

_**R-E-S-P-E-C-T**_

_**Find out what it means to me**_

_**R-E-S-P-E-C-T**_

_**Take care, TCB**_

Y después aplaudiendo las señoras se levantaron y meneaban la caderas y algunas veces esta Mina las chocaba suavemente con ellas, se estaba divirtiendo mucho cuando la canción a su fin…

_**I got to have (just a little bit)**_

_**A little respect (just a little bit)**_

Señoras fue un verdadero placer cantar con ustedes, son geniales, cantan magnifico- dijo y todas rieron incrédulas- ya veo porque existen autobuses tan largos…- y las señoras esperaron impacientes- es para cantar con personas tan especiales como ustedes- y las señoras volvieron a reír gustosas de que esa chica fuera tan agradable.

Eres muy amable jovencita, mi nieto casi no me visita- dijo una señora triste.

Y el mío es un mojigato que solo se la pasa en la televisión o en su aparato ese con letras, llamado computadora- Mina sonrió y se le ocurrió una idea.

Vamos a hacer un club de abuelitas y serán ustedes las abuelitas de mi hija, que aunque no tiene nombre aun, será una princesa- Las señoras se sorprendieron.

¿Estas embarazada?- preguntaron como tres ancianas y ella asintió contenta- Mi nieto tiene treinta y todavía ni novia tiene y tu tienes cuanto… ¿doce?- Mina arrugo el ceño por la edad pero después pensó que de seguro se veía joven.

Pues tengo 17 años y dentro de seis meses cumplo los 18 años, seré una mama y una mujer muy linda ¿no lo creen?- las mujeres asintieron- pero eso no me quita la idea de estar en las tarde en un lugar cercano para todas y así hablar de nuestras cosas y además podre enseñarles a usara la computadora mejor que sus ¡NIETOS!- las mujeres rieron por lo entusiasta que era la rubita- Además como dice el dicho perro viejo puede nacer torcido pero su cadera no puede estar en cien manos volando- Hasta el chofer sintió una gota salir en su sien por no entender lo que la chica quiso decir- En fin, denme sus direcciones y números telefónicos que a la princesa en gestación le dio hambre y tiene antojo de arroz con cambur y leche condensada.- La gota se hizo doble al escuchar el antojo de la chica.

Estaban dándole los números telefónicos y se estaban presentando mejor cuando a Mina le llego un chiste jocoso- Saben no es igual decir… _un encaje negro a que te encajé el negro, ¿eh?-_ dijo picándole una costilla a una de las señoras que estaban avergonzadas y riendo a carcajadas limpias- Señor Tachikawa, me deja aquí por favor, esta señorita y su princesa necesita hablar con sus padres.- el chofer asintió con una sonrisa y se despidió de la chica mientras las señoras del gritaban con entusiasmo desde las ventanas, ella les sonrió de vuelta y como una miss se despidió de ellas.- Son tan agradables, jeje- y siguió caminando hasta llegar a casa. Saludo a Ludovico un francés que desde ella tenia memoria trabaja en la mansión.

Hola, Ludo- el mayordomo asintió y le guiño un ojo- Eso me gusta que sigas mi consejo del guiño,- el mayordomo asintió de nuevo serio- Ya llevamos dos semanas practicándolo y bueno te ha resultado con María- dijo dándole golpes en las costillas y el mayordomo sonrió imperceptiblemente- Bueno pero a cambio necesito que me ayudes en un grupo con unas abuelitas muy agradables- Ludo asintió de nuevo- ¡Gracias!—exclamo contenta y el Mayordomo hablo.

Señorita Mina- ella se volteo con las bolsas en la mano, Ludo camino hacia ella les quito las bolsas y agrego- tiene visita señorita- Mina ladeo la cabeza y pensó que así fuera Bush, ella iba a hablar con sus padres, su hija o nieta era mas importante.

Gracias, Ludo- y camino lentamente a la sala de té, donde siempre recibían a los invitados, toco y le respondieron con un alegre "adelante" que ella correspondió abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con la persona menos esperada… su prima Paola.

Mina entrecerró los ojos con recelo y apretó los puños de puro enojo, ella no podía estar allí, en su casa, su guarida, ese monstruo o rata de alcantarilla tenia que estar allí, con el agua sucia. se sintió el ambiente tenso, el cambio estaba hecho desde que entro Mina a la gran sala, esa que estaba agradable unos segundos antes.

¡VETE!- grito Mina con asco y arrebato- ¡NO VUELVAS A PISAR MI CASA NUNCA MAS!- exclamo Mina con rencor y abrió la puerta que había cerrado anteriormente, de par en par, asustando a los sirvientes que estaban en el pasillo. Sus padres estaban anonadados por el cambio de humor de su hija, pero fue su padre León quien hablo.

Mina, Cálmate es tu prima fav…- pero Mina se dirigió hacia el, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de puro dolor.

No lo es… ¡ella no es mas que una ramera!- sus padres se llevaron las manos a la boca y Paola sonrió con petulancia.- Se acostó con Yaten, a pesar de que sabia que era mi novio, y no solo eso sino que luego me dejo en ridículo frente a toda la escuela- Grito a todo pulmón sin saber que había abierto la puerta de dolor de nuevo- solo eres una oportunista que apenas vistes el modo de atacarme lo hiciste, no te importo herirme para lograr tu cometido, pues bien… ¡TE ME LARGAS!- Agrego gritando nuevamente y mirándola con pura lastima- solo eres la sombra de lo que soy y jamás cambiaras…- añadió atacando directamente el orgullo de la prima que apretaba los labios duramente, pero no se movía.

Po eso…- empezó a atar cabos la madre de Mina que estaba callada hasta el momento, miro a su esposo que tenia el ceño bastante fruncido- por eso caíste en coma, por eso…- Mina asintió sin retirar la mirada de la de su prima- Pero Mina, no por ellos tú…- Mina giro sus ojos azules hacia ella herida por lo que iba a decir su madre y Paola sonrió lentamente.- Debes perdonar a tu prima, todos cometemos errores- León miro estupefacto a su esposa y apretó los puños.

Maiko, ¿que estas diciendo?- replico con voz dura- Paola, explícate…- exigió el dueño de las empresas y señor de la casa Aino.

Realmente no sabia que ellos dos eran pareja y ya…- dijo Paola con su voz mas arrepentida- Lo siento prima, sabes que siempre te e querido como una hermana- Mina bufó con furia y pareció que era un gruñido lo que salió en respuesta.

Los padres de Mina se sentaron ya que por la sorpresa se habían levantado. Pero ni Mina ni Paola los imitaron, ellos suspiraron pues sabían que esto iba para largo.

Yaten… ¿es el chico ese del que nos hablaste, pequeña?- Mina empujo a Paola al sofá y se quedo ella viendo directamente a sus padres.

Si, es el chico del que estoy enamorada a pesar de lo que me hizo con mi "hermana"- la miro de reojo furibunda- y aun estamos saliendo, como amigos pues no puedo perdonar lo que paso- León Aino la miro sorprendido y molesto.

Y, entonces ¿porque no perdonar a Paola que también estuvo implicada?- pregunto con diplomacia- Mina negó rotundamente.

Porque ella me conoce desde que tengo memoria y la admiraba de tal manera que quería ser como ella- comenzó Mina a explicar con dolor que hizo sentir mal a Paola- siempre la admire, siempre te seguí como un perrito faldero en búsqueda del cariño que luego de que mi abuela muriera no supe encontrar en casa- León y Maiko suspiraron ellos también tenían culpa por refugiarse en otros placeres en vez de cuidar a su hija- los regalos eran buenos y caros pero no tenían amor, eso era lo que recibía de Paola o por lo menos yo **LO** creí así…. Vaya mentira en la que vivía…- Mina la vio con pena y luego vio a sus padres- A Yaten tengo solo dos años conociéndolo y simplemente es una persona caritativa y con muchos problemas, que es músico y eso dice mucho de él como persona, lleva un alma pura y limpia pues la música es libre y da esperanza- siguió hablando ella- Cuando por fin me presto atención creí que había sido el milagro de mi vida porque se que aunque soy bella y tengo mucho talento- dijo sonriendo un poco- el era mas especial que yo, y era improbable que me quisiera. Pero lo hizo y fui muy feliz…- rio ante esto- pero no duro mucho… porque dos semanas después estaba en ese baile y Salí a buscar a mi novio y me conseguí a….- dijo y los ojos se le empañaron de lagrimas.

Maiko estaba bastante afectada por la situación de su hija y León no podía creer que Paola la hubiese herido tanto, estaba realmente molesto y no sabia que hacer más que mandar a la mierda cualquier relación con la familia de su esposa.

Ellos estaban felices en su burbuja- dijo como si aquello fuera un tabú, algo prohibido, como cuando se cuenta un secreto peligro, susurrándolo y con la mirada perdida en aquel día- después delante de todo el colegio admitió estar con mi prima desde que ella había pisado Japón- y volteo a mirar a su prima, que estaba apenada por tanta recriminación por parte de su prima- y que yo solo había sido una apuesta y luego caí en coma por tantas emociones….- dijo y se limpio todas esas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Aun así ella no tiene la culpa únicamente, tu ex…- Mina la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Si, Yaten también es culpable pero lo amo al igual que la ame a ella, pero ella me traiciono espantoso, me hirió donde sabia que me dolería mas, LO HICISTES A PROPOSITO- la acuso y León asintió dándole un apoyo a su hija y tomo su taza de té para poder calmarse o agarraría por las hebras a esa chiquilla y la demandaría por daños emocionales contra Mina.

Pero Yaten…- siguió su madre a lo que Mina enfadada admitió.

SI MADRE YATEN ES UNA PERSONA MALVADA Y TUVO MUCHO MAS CULPA DE LA QUE YO QUIERO ADMITIR PERO AL MENOS SE ALEJO DE ESTA ZORRA QUE LO PERSEGUIA- Paola se levanto con ganas de defenderse pero Mina se volteo- Rubeus, otro con el que te revolcaste me aclaro de una manera muy colaboradora lo que hacías para que Yaten accediera, y luego de lo que lo hizo te sentiste feliz de _quitarle algo a la favorita de la abuela_, ¿no?- Paola palideció y Maiko se llevo las manos a la boca para acallar una exclamación- pensé que la que tenia diecisiete era yo- acoto con burla e ironía, mientras Paola apretaba los puños- esas fueron tus exactas palabras por lo que supe, lastima que Yaten te abandono esa misma noche y ¿sabes que?- agrego con misterio- esta dispuesto hoy, por hoy a venir a enfrentar a mi padre y hacerse cargo de nuestra relación ¡FORMALMENTE!- Paola supo que había perdido cuando apenas pronuncio el ¡vete!- ¡ASI QUE LARGATE DE AQUÍ MALDITA ZORRA!- grito ya fuera de sí, la adolescente.

Mina, clámate- volvió a decir su padre quien ya estaba hartándose de todo esto, principalmente de que Mina fuera la única que hablara- Paola debe hablar también, además tu "amiguito" tampoco vino, como quieres…- Mina lo miro con determinación y el se vio reflejado en esos gestos.

Te lo advierto papá, no estoy de humor y no me arrepentiré de lo que diré si terminas esa frase- León abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y Mina se aplaudió internamente.

¡Respeta a tu padre!- exigió Maiko enfadada por como hablaba Mina. Mina la observo a ella.

¡Me harté!- exclamo Mina enfadada-¿Es ella o yo?- le pregunto Mina con decisión a la familia- estoy embarazada y ando peligrosa- aseguro ella como si tuviera un arma.

¡QUE?- exclamaron sus padres cayéndoseles las tazas de té.

Lo que escucharon, tengo dos meses de embarazo, y el padre es Yaten, las tías son mis amigas y los tíos son mis amigos, por supuestos que ustedes son los abuelos, pero si deciden seguir defendiendo a "esta", les juro por lo mas sagrado que es mi abuela que en paz descanse y esta niña que llevo en mi vientre que no sabrán mas de mi en lo que me queda de vida, !Lo Juro!- amenazo con determinación la rubia y sus padres supieron que no era mentira.

Paola por lo visto has hecho mucho daño y demás esta decir que de ahora en adelante le diré a Christopher, tu padre, que ya no eres bienvenida en mi casa- León se levanto y llamo a Ludovico que llego enseguida- Por favor, acompaña a la joven hasta la puerta- el mayordomo asintió y Mina sonrió triunfante- Además de que voy a demandarte, si te vuelves a acercar a Mina vas presa, ¿entendido?- Paola estaba y se sentía muy humillada y recogiendo sus cosas salió con rapidez no sin antes de que Mina le metiera el pie y se cayera de bruces al piso.

¡Oh! Pero que torpe eres… aunque es ese el lugar que te mereces por zorra.- le susurro la rubia con desdén… Paola se levanto y salió llorando por toda la humillación y Mina grito- Y NO VUELVAS, ¡me ensucia el piso!- dijo como si de un chiste se tratara.

Mina Aino- dijeron los representantes de la aludida- tenemos que hablar- acotaron y Mina supo que debía sonreír, a pesar de lo que dijeran sus padres, iba a tener a su princesa y seguiría con Yaten.

No voy a abortar- replico sin dejar a sus padres, próximos abuelos- Tampoco me alejare de Yaten, el cual no sabe de mi embarazo y tampoco se lo voy a ocultar- aclaro y sus padres escuchaban atentamente- si, sé que los defraude que no soy la niña inocente que mi papa llevaba al parque y leía cuentos de princesas. Que no soy aquella chiquilla que te rogaba que le hicieras coletas para ir al colegio mas bonita; Pero soy su hija y ustedes son los mejores padres que una niña puede tener, a pesar de los momentos de soledad yo no me puedo quejar de que ustedes me hayan abandonado, los amo como amo a esta pequeña que crece en mi vientre- Sonrió y los miro con lagrimas en los ojos- Pero sé que vivimos en una sociedad que no permite estos deslices así que no los pondré en tres y dos, yo me alejare de ustedes y así ustedes mantendrán los contactos con sus amigos y yo…- León se levanto y con paso rápido abrazo a su única hija en el mundo.

Yo también te amo hija, y si es cierto, no has salido el tiro por la culata y aceptamos el error- Mina empezó a llorar sin aun abrazar a su padre- y me vale mierda lo que digan las demás familias, no eres ni la primera ni la ultima en meter la pata, cariño…- Mina sonrió por las groserías de su padre- Además siempre, siempre, siempre, serás mi pequeña, y siempre estaré feliz de que mi nieta me hagas coletas al igual que tú- Mina lo abrazo con fuerza y el le beso la cabeza con mucho amor.

¡Ay! Mina siempre fuiste muy precoz- El padre y la hija se sonrojaron- es una virtud y un castigo, aunque soy feliz de que voy hacer abuela esto no puede quedar así- León miro a su esposa que estaba sonriente- ¡Creo que tendremos boda!- dijo y aplaudió abrazando a su hija que estaba muda- ¿Mina?

¿BODA?- gritaron el padre y la hija.

¡Sip!- dijo como la hija, Maiko- llama al tal Yaten y de una vez arreglaremos el asunto- aclaro la madre y Mina se enojo.

¡No lo hare!- expuso Mina y Maiko se enojo.- Es mi vida, es mi hija y no me casare con alguien que me engaño- León vio a su hija con orgullo- Se que te falle pero no me voy a condenar por eso.

Dijiste que amabas al muchacho- replico la madre cruzándose de brazos.

Pero eso no implica que este todo bien- comenzó Mina a explicarle a su madre—se necesita confianza, necesidad de estar junto a esa persona y no quiero que el se case conmigo por la pequeña… quiero que se case conmigo porque soy esa persona a quien ama- La madre suspiro y luego sonrió.

Esta bien… te lo pasó por ahora…- Y Mina sonrió aun en los brazos de su padre- pero quiero a ese muchachito aquí, para hacerse responsable de mi **nieto**.- dijo contenta Maiko resaltando la palabra VARON.

Es **nieta**- y el abuelo sonrió, las niñas eran mejor que un varoncito, pero no se quejaría de ir a jugar beisbol con un nieto.

¡Quiero un nieto!- dijo la señora Aino con terquedad.

Espero es una nieta- insistió la madre de la criatura en cuestión.

Ya veremos quien gana…- dijo León un poco preocupado de por donde iba la discusión- Mi amor porque no te vas a bañar, y te esperamos para cenar, ¿si?- Mina asintió contenta y se retiro- Maiko, por dios, ¿que te pasa con la niña?- pregunto volteándose a ver a su querida que estaba al borde del llanto, sonrió- Maiko…

Mi niña ya es una mujer- dijo y se encerró en los brazos de su esposo que la abrazo con fuerza, el también estaba en nostalgia.

Si, la palomita quiere volar- Sonrió y una lagrima surco por sus mejillas.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Serena estaba al frente de aquella puerta que había sido la que vio venir salir sus primeras lágrimas de dolor aquel día cuando Darién la había rechazado, suspiro sin querer recordar de nuevo aquel dolor y toco el timbre.

Hola- escucho decir de ese hombre que la hacia rabiar, entristecer y cambiar, pero sobretodo amar…- pensé que no vendrías, es increíble lo ansioso que estaba, pasa por favor- dijo enviándole una sonrisa de alegría sincera y una mirada de afecto.

Serena entro sin devolverle la sonrisa pero mostrándole una mirada de duda- gracias- dijo al pasar.

¿Quieres algún refresco, té, agua?- ella negó con la cabeza- vamos a mi habitación, allí habrá mas privacidad...- Serena lo miro con tranquilidad y lo siguió por las escaleras, el pasillo y se adentro en el cuarto que era demasiado serio pero cómodo, sinceramente tenia una definición de Darién totalmente perfecta.

Lindo cuarto- dijo ella como primera frase en todo el tiempo que había tenido en la casa de los Chibas.

Gracias…- dijo Darién con impaciencia queriendo abarcar el tema-Serena…- dijo pero ella lo interrumpió.

¿Puedo comenzar yo primero?- él se quedo un momento en shock y luego asintió aun sorprendido- sabes que me gustas mucho, de hecho estoy enamorada de ti,- dijo ella sentándose en la cama viendo a un Darién en frente de ella- me importas mas que mi propia vida, que deje tirada por aquí cuando me rechazaste hace un mes- Darién asintió serio y preocupado de lo que había sucedido- muchos me abandonaron en el proceso, pero a mi no me importo porque los que te ayudan en los instantes mas feos son los que mas valen- siguió la rubia sin tomar en cuenta a Darién- Entre esos tu hermano, casi pierdo a dos amigas muy importantes por mi estupidez y mi amor por ti hizo que mi **YO** real se perdiera también…

Serena…- ella lo miro a los ojos con dolor.

Cuando me dijiste que tu no sentías lo mismo por mi, me dolió muchísimo, porque creí ver indicios de un Darién dulce, celoso, seguro de sí mismo, guapo en su personalidad y alegre- dijo Serena acercándose a él- eso fue lo que me gusto del Darién en la fiesta de Haruka y me hubiese entregado a ti solo con que hubieses dicho mi nombre con fingido amor, pero ni una mirada me dirigiste y entonces me decidí a conquistarte- él levanto una ceja cuando Serena se detuvo a su frente- fingiendo ser novia de tu hermano, dándote celos con Rubeus, leyendo libros interesantes y diciéndote cosas para que salieras adelante, vistiéndome de forma elegante o divertida para que aunque fuese una sola vez en ese día me dedicaras una mirada de aprobación que muy pocas veces llegaron, pero que sembraron una esperanza en mí hasta que todo se salió de control…- dijo tocándole la mejilla que al contacto él cerro sus ojos.

Mina cayó en coma, Lita se volvió agresiva, Seiya se alejo de Hotaru y no quiso volverse mas mi amigo, y tú tuviste que elegir…- Darién abrió los ojos y la miro con ojos intensos de preocupación por lo que diría a continuación.- solo te quería decir, que lo siento, lo siento mucho.- dijo haciéndole una reverencia- Lamento haberme enamorado de ti y haber entrado a tu vida como un huracán y haberte hecho añicos tu vida perfecta, y aunque ahora no puedo arreglarlo sé que serás mas feliz cuando no me veas y podrás seguir como tú quieras en los ámbitos que quieras…- Serena sonrió con alegría genuina.

Eres inteligente, fuerte y guapo- dijo y le regalo una mirada picara- y como muy bien sabes puedes tener a la mujer perfecta que quieras con el chasquear de tus dedos, así que encuéntrala y sé muy feliz- dijo regalándole un abrazo dejando a un Darién desesperado por hablar.

Y tú… ¿serás feliz?- pregunto Darién respondiendo el abrazo, ella sonrió mas amplio y le contesto.

Ya lo soy, porque sé que tú lo serás- fue lo único que dijo y lo expresó de corazón- solo quiero que me digas algo a cambio, ¿puedo?-pregunto seria de nuevo.

¡Claro!- dijo Darién receloso pero deseoso de poder hacer algo para evitar que ella se fuera.

¿Que te hicieron?, ¿que te paso hace tres años que te volviste tan ariscos con nosotras las mujeres?- Darién la tomo de la mano y la sentó en su cama para luego sentarse el y volvió a mirar esos ojos azules claros brillantes de curiosidad.

Hace tres años…- comenzó Darién a relatar…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Como están las reinas lectores de este fic! Pues estoy muy feliz de actualizar.. Vamos por el CAP 15 SEÑORITASSS! Vaya, que me parece ayer haber escrito los primeros capítulos, estoy nostalgicaa, jajajajajaja! **_

_**DISCULPEN QUE NO HAYA SUBIDO ANTES PERO ESTABA FULL CON LOS EXAMENES Y MI CARRERA, ASI QUE ESTOY FELIZ DE HABER TERMINADO EL CAP 15 CON 145 RWS y que ustedes estén esperando por este cap, me emociona y me motiva mucho mas….! TERMINARE LA HISTORIA AUNQUE ME QUEDE SIN DEDOS!**_

_**Bueno y que les pareció… a mi me pareció que desde el cambio de hace unos tres cap para acá, cambio la trama de la historia.. ¿Pero no se si para bien o para mal?; espero que me digan que creen ustedes…**_

_**Cap nuevo con 145 rwsss! Waooo! Estoy súper contenta de las chicas que hoy por hoy se incorporan a la historia que esta a punto de finalizar… si, lindas y hermosas lectoras en el cap 22 aproximadamente se acaba lo que se daba en esta historia y ya tengo el cuasi final! Muy diferente al que tenia previsto pero sigue siendo lindo y tendrá de todo un poco se los ¡ASEGURO!**_

_**Bueno La familia Aino se entero del próximo miembro, pero… ¿habrá boda o no? Mmmmm…; Raye y Nicholas también quieren boda.. Será que la habraa?; Amy y Taiki volvieron, pero que habrá hecho Taiki para recuperarla?; **_

_**Lita se fue del País dejando a un Andrew dolido, pero NO resignado, quiero que ustedes lean otra faceta de el pronto, pronto, así que no desesperen.**_

_**Serena y Darién comenzaron a hablar del pasado del Príncipe de la Luna, ¿que habrá pasado?; que se esperan en la historia? Me ayudan a crearla? Espero sus comentariosss! VIVA DARIEN Y SERENAA! Se que no aparecieron mucho pero dentro de un cap, tendrán en un cap solo a Darién y serena… asi que no desesperen.**_

_**Acabo de salir de vacaciones en la uní así que espero subir cap de mis fics, cada dos semanas, sin interrupción y así terminar las historias que la han conmovido tanto…**_

_**Me hackearon el msn, así que ando con nuevo msn y es este **__dama9012 arroba Hotmail. Com__**; espero y me agreguen aquellas princesas con las que hablaba seguido…y otras nuevas…**_

_Las canciones usadas en el fic fueron: _

_No me doy por vencido- de Luis fonsi_

_Respect- Aretha Franklin_

_**Bueno me canse de hablar, así que responderé sus rw! Besoss!**_

**mayilu**: hola lindaa! Gracias por tu comentario, me hizo muy feliz! Jajajajaja si caites en la trampa, pues SI ES VERDAD, Mina esta embarazada de nuestro Yaten; Lita y su padre, n el cap anterior me hizo llorar hasta a mi, que estaba escribiendo. El Doc, si es el papa biológico de Mina, pero shhhh… ella no lo sabe ;) jajajajaja! Pues en el cap siguiente veremos como hablan Darién y Seré! Y me gusta que te guste la historia de Hotaru, gracias por todo! Espero que sigas con nosotros hasta el final! Besos y abrazos para ti! Disfruta el nuevo cap y déjame tu lindo comentario.

**isabel20****:** hola bella! Gracias por quedarte con nosotros en estas alturas de la historia, y tienes mucha razón es necesario el drama para la historia. Lita tenía que avanzar y perdonar es uno de esos avances que hay que dar para poder seguir adelante. Gracias por apoyar el embarazo de Mina, ni yo me lo esperaba pero creí conveniente un desliz. Gracias por tu rw, son de lo mejor! Y AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP! Espero te guste y lo disfrutes muchísimo! Nos vemos pronto en la fiesta de Raye…! Abrazos!

**anyreth****:** holaaaa preciosaa! Jajajajajajaja pues si Mina es un caso del cual hay que sorprenderse continuamente, gracias por seguirnos aun y espero que no nos abandones mas! JAJAJAJAJAJA Okis, espero llenar tus expectativas en el próximo cap con Darién y Serena. Disfruta tu nuevo cap y espero con ansias tu rw! Un abrazo!

**lucecita moon:** hola hermosaa! Que tal? Pues gracias por tu comentario que siempre me motivan a poner las cosas en positivos! Jajajaja Pues si, la reacción de Mina fue positiva y creo un gran revuelo entre las lectorass! Pues Sammy también tuvo su participación creativa en la historia, gracias por resaltarlo. Jajajjaja a la vieja esa de Musa le va a caer peor que la maldición, créeme…; Pues Andrew esperemos la recupere pronto. Ya entendí que a Mina le han ocurrido muchas cosas, esperemos que las malvadas esas tengan un mal peor que el de Musa amiga, veremos que se me ocurre…! ;) aquí tienes el nuevo CAP, y espero que lo disfrutes mucho, besos y abrazos preciosa… muakk!

**Misc2010****:** hola cariñoo! Jajaajaj se que te deje con ganas de mas pero la historias necesita mas cap, así que bueno, no lo puedo poner todo en unooo! Jajajajaja; Entiendo tu posición y GRACIAS por dejarme esos rw tan bellos que me dan ganas de escribir y que me remuerden la conciencia cuando no e subido en días o meses… ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAP! Y me dejes tu gran comentario! Un beso giganteee! Tu fic es grandioso! Así que tranki! Ahí deje mi correo para que hablemoss! Muakk!

**aRiizaii****:** Hola amigochaa! Pues aquí esta otro cap y espero que te gustee! Mmm, pues en este cap tampoco salió mucho Hotaru pero que sepas que en el próximo habrá puro Serena y Darién. Espero tu comentario y tus grandes preguntas! Un besoo…

**sailor lady****: **Holaaaaa amigaa de mi vidaaaaa! Que tal el cap? Te gusto? Lo prometido es deuda! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA tu rw siempre me dan ganas de escribir, gracias por eso aunque ya lo sabias jeje; Pero si ya te engañe con el embarazo de Mina y bueno trankila amiga todas cayeron jajajajajaja… =) pues es el rw mas corto que e leído de ti, por lo que estoy asombrada pero espero en resumen, que te leas el cap y me opines como se debe jajajajaja! VAMOS POR EL CAP 15 linda, así que pronto terminamos esta historia y comenzamos con otra! Un beso gigante, sabes que también te quiero, un beso y un abrazo gigantee! MUAKKKKKKK!

**Marijo de Chiba Cullen****:** Hola mariiii! Pues si que me has dejado abandonada, pero bueno ya estas de vueltaaa… Mmmm a veces las cosas deben mejorar para mejor, aunque no lo creamos conveniente, pero me encanta tu comentario tan sincero, gracias. Y bueno espero que tu problema se haya solucionado y sino cuenta conmigo, me gusta ayudar! Un beso y espero disfrutes el cap! TU RWWW! Y UN BESO GIGANTE PARA TI!

**Misc2010****: **Holaaaa DE NUEVO LINDISS! Bueno de mi chico ingles el viernes a mas tardar subo el nuevo cap, de historias que parecen parodias si la continuo serán escenas o momentos de parejas, pero no continuare las historias, la historia de serena, Mina y Darién en Historias que parecen parodias" se acabo en ese primer cap! Si escribo será otra historia de ellos, comprendes? O no me explique? De todos modos yo te dejo mi correo que esta alllaaaa arriba, para que me hables de tus curiosidades.

**Lolis tristan:** Hola linda; BIENVENIDA! Ps no las dejo allí por gusto, es necesario para poder hacer más cap. Y bueno aquí lo tienes, espero que me dejes otro rw con tus dudas, un beso giganteee! Muakkk!

_**UFF! Estoy contentísima con mis 145 rw!**_

_**¡Gracias por ustedes y su comprensión con la historia! **_

**Aquí les dejo un adelanto del cap 16: La Fiesta de Raye**

_Me puedes soltar la mano, Taiki- pidio la peliazulada un poco molesta y entretenida, pero el castaño sonrió misterioso y le colgó algo frio, la chica volvió sus ojos azules a su muñeca y se consiguió con…_

_¡TAIKI!- exclamo gruñendo del atrevimiento que supuso ese castaño por colocarle una esposa._

_Él solo le beso la coronilla y le murmuro con coquetería- estas arrestada- y pego su frente a la de ella, cerrando la otra unión en su propia muñeca- ahora no podrás huir de mi jamás- Y sin mas la beso con desmesura y ella cerro los ojos para experimentar los mas locos arrebatos de su ex…_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_¡Hola!- exclamo el anciano y Mina lo volteo a ver mientras se acomodaba el baby doll- t-t-t-te v-v-v-v-es genial- dijo sin aliento ni intención de pensamiento sino de lujuria que lo atacaba sin piedad en su "amigo"._

_¿Qué?… ¿te gusta?- le correspondió vanidosa bajando un dedo índice entre sus senos- el chico solo trago grueso._

"_SIIIIIIIIIII"- respondió su corazón, su mente y su miembro. Pero no respondió, porque era mejor solo ver el pastel, que comerlo y quedar con hambre…_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_Serena, no me puedes evitar siempre- Ella levanto una ceja como reto- Vamos Serena, solo te pido un baile.- pidió Darién, pero Zafiro entro en acción._

_Lo siento, Chiba- dijo y tomo a la rubia de la mano para acercarla a su pecho- Ya es tarde- y quiso llevársela lejos del moreno joven doctor, pero era imposible._

_Lo sientes, disculpa pero eso debería decirlo yo- Serena miro extraño a su amor- Porque nunca es tarde…- Y miro con sus ojos tiernamente a la rubia que sonrió y olvido a tristeza de aquellos días de rechazo, y como un pase de bienvenida abrazo a Serena- y si ella me lo permite, quiera decirle que…- pero Serena lo acallo con su dedo y Zafiro supo que sobraba._

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_NO SE LA PUEDEN PERDER!_

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_¡Las quiero! _

…_Besos de torta fria…_

_**Amary-san****_


	16. La fiesta de Raye

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

_N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… " si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"_

**Capitulo 16: ****La Fiesta de Raye**

Darién se acerco a un Seiya dormido en el sillón, suspiro de impaciencia al no verlo disfrazado. Él tampoco quería ir a la dichosa fiesta pero si quería recuperar a cierta rubia, debía dejar de lado esa manía suya de ponderar su orgullo masculino primero que la colegiala esa…

¡Maldita sea! Algo había hecho esa muchachita que se le había metido por los ojos y más allá… ha su corazón. Sonrió recordando el fervor con el que se había declarado aquel día en el que él, el hombre mas imbécil, cretino, tarado, idiota, animal y bruto del universo la había rechazado… destruyendo así su confianza en sí misma… ¡Maldito Fuera!

Recordó lo que estaba haciendo en la habitación de su hermano menor y le empujó con fuerza el hombro izquierdo. Este se removió y se volvió a Dormir, el joven medico ya obstinado de ver como su hermano roncaba lo sacudió hasta sentarlo y darle dos cachetadas para ver si reaccionaba.

Su hermano se levanto disparando golpes a diestra y siniestra contra el fantasma que lo había despertado de tal forma y Darién no aguanto la carcajada de ironía en su garganta.- Muy chistosito Darién- replicó su hermano molesto por la interrupción de su sueño.

Lo siento hermanito, pero necesito que te disfraces para irnos- dijo con impaciencia. Seiya se paso una mano por el cabello en gesto de molestia.

Yo no voy…-Darién puso los ojos en blanco.

Se puede saber ¿Por qué no vas?- preguntó sin querer alterarse.

Porque le dije a Hotaru que no iba, además de que si voy no la podré reconquistar- dijo en un comentario lleno de esperanza pero que paso a la desilusión- quisiera verla en ese traje de bruja que me dijo Yaten se había comprado, pero metí la pata hasta el subsuelo, así que me aguanto las ganas de abrazarla y me caló las consecuencias- Darién lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Entonces Seiya reparó en la vestimenta de su hermano mayor.

¡JAJAJAJAJA!-rió Seiya señalando a su hermano mientras este se sonrojaba y sin perder tiempo le daba un coscorrón en la sien- ¿qué eres?- pregunto con la voz ronca de tanta risa.

Pues me dijo la dependienta de aquella tienda que era lo último en la moda porque se parecía al vampiro de ese libro donde se enamora de una humana… ¿cómo se llamaba?- dijo chasqueando los dedos en búsqueda del nombre en su mente.

¡Twilight!- dijo Seiya algo risueño por el modo de vestir de su hermano- pero pareces además un caballero y tú sabes que los tuxedos que usas siempre vuelven locas a las chicas- Refirió el joven Chiba- ¿Tratas de encandilar de nuevo a Serena?- Darién hizo una mueca pero asintió- Me lo imaginaba, a la final el plan sí funcionó- suspiro el moreno y tomó su guitarra tratando de tocar alguna tonada.

¿Qué plan?- preguntó el mayor curioso y Seiya batió una mano en el aire dirigiéndose al baño para cepillarse los dientes y volver a dormir.

Anda a la fiesta Edward Cullen y mantén a raya tu fuerza porque sino te comerás a Isabella Swan- le guiño un ojo a su hermano que rodó los ojos nuevamente.

Eso si Zafiro Black, no me la seduce primero- respondió Darién arreglándose las solapas y saliendo con paso elegante del cuarto de su hermano que soltaba la crema dental.

¡Es Jacob Black, hermano mayor!- contesto Seiya pero ya Darién no lo escucho- aunque es tremenda casualidad que el contrincante tenga el mismo apellido... ¿Ser o no ser?… he allí la interrogante- sonriendo se metió el cepillo nuevamente a la boca.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Esto… ¡esta abarrotado de gente!- Exclamó contenta Raye saltando con su traje de mujer Gitana. Tenía una camisa negra ajustada en sus pechos y con los hombros y estómago al descubierto. Su falda Rojo intenso tenia una cadena dorada titilante y sonante que hacia del sonido un ruido cada vez que saltaba pero que la hacia ver una sexy gitana. Sus sandalias negras se amarraban alrededor de sus tobillos y tenia algunos accesorios en las manos que la destacaban aún más.- Amor, eres el mejor novio del planeta- Nicholas estaba vestido con traje negro y camisa roja, tenia los tres primeros botones abiertos y su cabello estaba totalmente alborotado dándole un aire de malicia que hacia a Raye delirar de ganas por meterlo a un cuarto oscuro y aprovecharse de su novio.

Raye deja de mirarme así- suspiro Nicholas, Raye tenia una mirada lujuriosa que dejaba poco a la imaginación- Me estas violando con la mirada- Raye asintió como si hubiese sido una pregunta- No te lo pregunte, hermosa novia, pero gracias por tenerme en estima- se resigno, su novia siempre seria una pervertida, nunca cambiaria esa parte de su personalidad, sobre todo cuando estaban en aquellos asuntos... mejor no darle rienda suelta a la imaginación.

Novio…- dijo Raye montándose encima de este- Vamos a conocernos, mucho mejor, físicamente en el baño- Movió sugestivamente las cejas acompañando ese movimiento con su voz en un arrullo.

¡No!- exclamó su novio rojo de la vergüenza y solo eso valió para Raye, por el momento.

¡Aguafiestas!- ronroneó risueña la pelinegra bajándose del cuerpo caliente y alejándose de ese moreno enamorado que sacó un pañuelo y se seco unas cuantas gotas de sudor que le habían salido.

Voy a morir joven…- susurró Nicholas mirando al techo que tenia miles de luces de colores.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

¡VOY A MORIR JOVEN!- exclamó él rubio Tsukino mirando el mini traje de enfermera de su futura esposa- ¡ashuuu!- estornudo un momento y luego se paso el dedo índice debajo de sus fosas nasales- ¡Te me cambias! ¡Y antes de que cuente a 10! No permitiré que nadie te vea así, más que ¡**YO**!- volvió a gritar y se tiro en el sillón y se cruzo de brazos en gesto de niñería.

Amor...- comenzó a decir Mitchirú pero el gruño al no verla avanzar a cambiarse a la habitación.

Michí… no quiero que nadie te vea así- y empezó a hacer pucheros que hicieron quebrar la primera barrera de decisión de Michiru- Cuando hablaste de un disfraz exótico y yo comenté lo de las enfermeras creí que era para un ÚNICO pase VIP…- gimoteo un poquito más y a la peli azulada se le cayó la segunda defensa- Pero ahora, ahora…- sus ojos se volvieron fríos y determinantes- ¿qué harías tú sí me rodearan las locas que me perseguían en mis días de libertino?-Michiru entrecerró los ojos y metió la mano por unos de los bolsillos de su vestido blanco y apretó con fuerza el bisturí de mentira deseando que fuese de verdad si algunas de aquellas "Locas desquiciadas" tocaran a **SU** hombre.

¡Las mato!- susurró tenebrosamente la mujer embarazada y Haruka sonrió por la posesividad de su mujer.

¡Ves! ¡Ves! Hasta tú misma me das la razón al ir con ese precioso traje de enfermera que te queda de infarto, mi hermosa esposita- Y paseo nuevamente su mirada por el cuerpo de su futura esposa. Ese conjunto blanco con botones dorados por el medio de su cuerpo que tenia un escote en V profundo en sus pechos le hizo tragar grueso. Su cabello hecho una maraña de pelos enrulados le dan un aspecto de mujer peligrosa y con inyectadora gigante, más de uno a pesar del dolor les gustaría una puyada de esas y ÉL no iba a permitir eso. Siguió con el recorrido en sus caderas a cada lado de esa linda silueta estaban dos bolsillos que le daba a sus curvas una singularidad sensual, que hacia a su miembro excitado vibrar de anticipación. Y allí en mitad de los muslos terminaba el traje blanco y comenzaban a las medias negras con formas triangulares que apresaban a esas tersas y largas partes de la anatomía de su mujer. Y los zapatos puntiagudos rojos... ¡Demonios! Moriría joven, Dios no lo podía castigar teniendo una hija, si salía a su madre o ha su sobrina cargaría con muchas almas en sus hombros.

¡Está bien!- escucho que decía su esposa- Me pondré el de Julieta pero… entonces, ¡tú te cambias el tuyo!- exigió ella, Haruka bajo la vista a su traje de leñador.

¿Qué tiene mi traje?- pregunto él con curiosidad. Michiru levanto una ceja al recrearse con **SU** hombre. Tenia el cabello revuelto y algo de barba lo que le daba un aire sexualmente matador; eso sin contar que estaba sin camisa mostrando esa tableta de chocolate dorado que tenia por torso y que mostraba una hilera en su cintura de vellos rubios que escondía su pantalón beige que dejaba poco menos que nada a la imaginación. Unas botas marrones y un hacha de juguete era lo completaría pero ya con que no llevara camisa era mucho…

A menos que quieras volver a dormir en el sofá, te recomiendo que te cambies, pero ¡**YA**!- y Haruka consciente de lo revolucionadas que eran las hormonas de su mujercita se levanto de un tirón del sofá para buscar el otro disfraz que ella había escogido. Michiru camino de primera al cuarto mientras que 4 metros atrás de distancia venia un Haruka cabizbajo murmurando…

Voy a Morir joven…- y con resignación se fue a meter en el maldito traje de corderito, que **SU** pastora ama iba a llevar a pastar…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

¿Cómo que no puedo entrar?- preguntó un Andrew vestido de Pirata.

Lo siento, señor Barba rubia- y los que hacían cola para pasar se rieron del chiste- La señorita Raye no lo integró en la lista, así tenga una invitación no puede pasar- dijo con calma el corpulento guardia.

¡Maldición!- murmuró el rubio con molestia, ahora si que no podría hablar con su castaña colegiala. Resignado se volvió en sus pasos hasta su departamento.

Lo siento, Drew- susurró una pelinegra viendo la escena- pero mi amiga es primera…- y con parsimonia se alejo de esa ventana del segundo piso.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

La fiesta había dado comienzo con una música electrónica que puso hasta al más indeciso a bailar, y las chicas no podían quedarse atrás…

Una Mina vestida de Julieta en compañía de un Romeo llamado Yaten que la acompañaba haciendo gracia de sus movimientos varoniles y burlándose cada vez que podía de la pluma que utilizaba Zafiro en la cabeza.

Un Rubeus junto a una rubia espectacular iban vestidos de Tarzan y Jane, haciendo que la pobre rubia que lo acompañaba se bebiera algunos ponches demás para poder aguantar los celos que la consumía por todas esas lagartonas que se le lanzaban encima al pelirrojo que no hacia mas que mirarla apenado.

Zafiro se soplaba esa pluma que llevaba en la cabeza, pues ese era el sombrero de Robín Hood y no se lo quitaría. Además de que a su lado se encontraba su bella dama que no había encontrado un traje que le gustara y se había disfrazado de Egipcia, haciendo que sus Jóvenes adultas hormonas se disparan a todos partes de su cuerpo provocando sus trastabilles de vez en cuando y incitando en los amigos de Serena se rieran de lo torpe que se comportaba con ella.

Jedaite iba disfrazado de científico loco haciendo reír a Lita con sus lentes que hacían ver sus ojos claros más grandes y chistosos de lo que era el rubio. Ella iba vestida de Profesora Sexy con una minifalda Blanca que hacia suspirar a sus compañeros y rogarle a ella una cita, pero que un Jedaite algo celoso hacia retroceder lejos de su novia. ¡SUYA!

Amy iba de Vampira vestida de negro con un sobretodo y su cabello lacio y estirado, echado para atrás y con unos zapatos de agujas la hacían ver como una de las mujeres que harían desfallecer a cualquier hombre. Taiky estaba disfrazado de Policía y movía esos pensamientos fetiches de algunas señoras del lugar con esos lentes delgados y cuadrados que lo volvían un hombre de en sueños.

Haruka había llegado vestido de cordero con su novia Michiru vestida con un vestido azul y un bastón alto marrón… Convirtiéndose en la burlas del grupo, algún día habría venganza y pues ese día había llegado.

Darién llego en el apogeo de toda la fiesta y fue allí cuando todas las miradas se detuvieron en él. Estaba espectacular con ese Traje negro y camisa blanca que tenia abierta dándole un aire totalmente juvenil. Su cabello estaba disperso dando en cualquier dirección y su mirada tenia un brillo atrapante, haciendo suspirar a más de una. Serena vestida de egipcia se escondió detrás de un pilar al escuchar su suave voz saludando a Taiky, luego de un tiempo sin escucharlo era difícil soportarlo. Aguantaba estar separada de él luego de lo ocurrido en su casa, pero no era tan fuerte como para verlo convertido en el vampiro más famoso después de Drácula... él era… la personificación de…

¡EDWARD CULLEN!-Gritaron Raye, Mina y Amy. La primera se desmayo por la impresión haciendo que un Nicholas se volviera a mirar mal a Darién que solo se encogió de hombros seguro de sí mismo. Amy que se puso a sudar frio del impacto, le siguió a Raye, haciendo que Taiky que la seguía de cerca la tomara en brazos y le dirigiera una mirada de envidia a nuestro Ojos azules, que solo le devolvió una mirada de autosuficiencia. Y una Mina, sumamente excitada que buscaba una cámara fotográfica con desquicie.

Esto fue un error…- Susurro nuestro joven doctor aterrorizado al ver a la manada de mujeres que se le acercaban como leonas hambrientas.- Todos sea por la rubia loca- suspiro y luego sintió una mano en su trasero, sintiéndose al instante ultrajado.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Mina esta luchando con las medias pantis rojas que combinaban con su corsé negro con cintas rojas a su alrededor se lo probó y lo acompaño con ese bikini sexy negro y corazones rojos. Maldiciendo en voz alta golpeo con su tacón de aguja negro el suelo y se empeño de nuevo hasta lograr su cometido con las medias que estaban rotas y le daba un aire de "ramera" pero una de las mejores y para la canción era necesaria, sino Raye la mataría a ella y a su nena. Pensando en esto y arreglándose su corsé.

¡Hola!- exclamo el anciano y Mina lo volteo a ver mientras se acomodaba el baby doll- t-t-t-te v-v-v-v-es genial- dijo sin aliento, ni intención de pensamiento sino de lujuria que lo atacaba sin piedad en su "amigo".

¿Qué?… ¿te gusta?- le correspondió vanidosa bajando un dedo índice entre sus senos- el chico solo trago grueso.

"SIIIIIIIIIII"- respondió su corazón, su mente y su miembro. Pero no respondió, porque era mejor solo ver el pastel, que comerlo y quedar con hambre…- ¿Debo responder eso?- preguntó con voz ronca que hizo a Mina erizar su nuca.

No, ya tu "amigo" lo hizo por ti- y señalo a esa parte de su anatomía que llevaba mallas y que mostraban una erección potente aunque algo apretada- creo que la observación "natural" es mucho mas eficaz de lo que puedes soportar- dijo con ironía y Yaten la miro mal.

Eres mala…- acotó el muchacho respirando hondo para bajar un poco su excitación- Raye dice que si sientes mareos o nauseas, tomes el té de manzanilla o salgas disimuladamente del escenario- dijo poniéndose un poco sobreprotector- No me gusta nada que salgas así vestida y te vean muchos hombres babosos- Dijo con tono celoso y molesto cruzándose de brazos y afianzando el ceño.

A mi no me hubiera gustado que te acostarás con mi prima, pero ya ves, ¡nadie obtiene lo que quiere!- contesto ella a la defensiva y Yaten suspiro cansado.

Nunca me lo perdonaras, ¿cierto?- preguntó con una media voz de afirmación y Mina alzo una ceja mirándolo fijamente.

Cuando me vuelva Dios, te juzgaré por ello y te perdonaré, mientras sufrirás de mi indiferencia- dijo y rápidamente se le salió el otro pensamiento que le venia rondando por su cuerpo desde que lo vio guapísimo en ese traje de Romeo- o hasta que mis hormonas me ganen la partida- Yaten sonrió pícaro y se sintió poderoso. Tomando fuerza de esa frase dicha por la rubia se le acerco un poco. Mientras Mina se golpeaban mentalmente por su bocota GIGANTE.- ¡Aléjate!- dijo con voz chiquita al verlo sonreír mas grande.

Trataré de no sentirme halagado, pero vaya que es difícil- se acercó al rostro sonrojado de su próxima esposa- aunque… Hoy, me aprovecharé de ello…- Dijo y con esa canción que venia componiéndose en su cabeza para Mina la beso significativamente y suspiro de placer al ver que su lengua salía en respuesta.

**¡Siempre!, siempre amaría a esa rubia loca…**

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Serena se vio en el espejo completo que había en la habitación y suspiro al verse salvajemente sexy con ese Baby doll rosado oscuro. Castañeo los dientes al sentir la piel expuesta al viento. Se volvió a ver en el espejo y pidió a los Dioses que a Darién le gustara lo que vería a continuación en el show en el que ella cantaría.

Este poquito de ropa rosa se amarraba en la nuca y dejaban las copas de sus pechos al descubierto mientras unas cintas rosadas pálidas se cruzaban en su abdomen plano y perlado hasta su cintura estrecha y a partir de allí un short diminuto cubría sus partes intimas inferiores pero que al igual que su estómago tenia cintas en forma de rombos que hacían verlo más diminuto y más elaborado sus piernas tenia unas medias delgadas que tenían forma triangulares y sus pies estaba protegidos por sandalias de tacón de aguja, con el cual se sentía del todo menos segura…

Se vio su cabello estaba arreglado en una sola cola y de este colgaban cadenas doradas y un velo dorado haciéndola ver como una bella genio. Se seco las manos con toallas cerca de su peinadora, era señal de un nerviosismo irracional…

Lita entró con su babydoll verde y su peluca rubia pelirroja puesta y suelta en una cascada de rizos que tenían algunas brillantinas doradas como destellos particulares que le daban un aire de inocencia, se veía despampanante en ese babydoll verde oscuro con dedicaciones en cintas más claras del mismo color que dibujaban con nuevas líneas más dedicadas y sensuales a lo largo de su esbelto cuerpo que la hacían ver como la modelo mas elegantemente vestida, toda una Play Boy… Serena tenia que ser franca, le tenía una envidia sana a su amiga… Por ser tan hermosa…

Posteriormente salió una Mina con su Corsé negro y su cachetero rojo que la hacían ver como un remolino de pasión y guerra, toda una chica preparada para las artes de la seducción. Mina siempre seria una descarada y más con el cabello alborotado y lleno de laca haciéndolo más llamativo… y ella la envidiaba por eso, ella nunca podría ser tan abierta con sus instintos y menos en el escenario…

Amy entro quejándose de esos lazos azules que le hacían cosquilla y otros le daban picazón, así que se tiraba de ellos para poder rascarse la piel que sentía irritada. Pero Serena no tomo en cuenta eso sino aquella figura que su amiga generalmente escondía a través de esos trajes holgados o casi antiguos que generalmente se colocaba para salir. Dios, si parecía una actriz personificada… Ese conjunto con encajes que tenían ciertas diferencias, pero era parecido al suyo era de un blanco ángel parecido a un corsé muy sexy, porque rodeaban sus pechos medianos y tenían tiras que se cruzaban en sus espada mientras que llegaban a un cacheteros blancos de encajes totalmente provocativos luego seguían estas tiras a lo largo de sus muslos hasta encontrarse con unas medias del mismo color y unos zapatos Azules de tacones de aguja. Su cabello tenía cintas azules que la asemejaban a un ángel… Ella nunca podría llegar a ser tan ingenua, ella era chistosa y tremenda… le envidiaba eso a su amiga.

Raye entro riéndose y con el lápiz labial corrido y vio la silueta alejarse de un Nicholas, algo encendido de culpa y pasión… El baby doll de su amiga era con rosas azules y negras estampadas en esa tela casi transparente gris combinándolo con una tanga muy ajustada y seductora para cualquier hombre, y principalmente para su novio que de seguro ya tendría canas por detener la pasión siempre intensa de su amiga.. A todo le inyectaba su sazón, siempre se salía con la suya ya fuera por la buenas o por las malas… Su cabello era un moño alto y con algunos mechones en rizos que la hacían ver colmo una diablilla… Serena podría ser de todo menos extorsionadora, así que esa voluntad de hierro y esas ganas perversas se las dejaba a Raye, aunque su valentía si se la envidiaba…

¡SERENA!- Gritó Raye sacando a su amiga del letardo- Estas más hermosa que la cumpleañera y eso es imperdonable- dijo Dándole una vuelta con la mirada enrojecida de la incredulidad- ¡Vaya! Yo no había visto a este Baby doll cuando fuimos a comprar,- Las chicas también asintieron emocionadas por el traje y Serena se sintió avergonzada por ser el objeto de tal escrutinio- Bueno, igual no me gusta el rosa- acotó contenta- ¿cierto, chicas?-las demás asintieron- serás la envidia de la noche, amiga mía…- dijo y se retocó el lápiz y se limpio los restos alrededor de sus labios hinchados por el fervor de su pasión con su novio- ¿preparada?- dijo y sin esperar repuesta de la rubia todas salieron del cuarto y Serena enojada tomó el camino que habían agarrado sus amigas…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Ahora, ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!-Argumentó un Rubeus locutor vestido de Tarzán y mostrando unas poderosas piernas sonrió abiertamente- Les presento con todo orgullo a la cumpleañera con su banda de música y baile- Tomo aire y grito con voz ferviente en un escenario rodeado de toda la gente invitada, entre esos unos chicos asombrados que no pensaban que abría show… bueno algunos…-¡las chicas de la Luna!- y con muchos gritos, silbidos y aplausos se apagaron las luces y salió una voz dulce pero poderosa.

**Turn it up~! Just turn it up~! That's right, Come on!**

Sowoneul marhaebwa! ni maeumsogeh itneun jageun ggumeul marhaebwa  
Ni meorieh itneun isanghyungeul geuryeobwa.  
geurigo nareul bwa. nan neoui genieyah, ggumiyah, genieyah.

**Cambiala! Sólo cambiala! Asi esta bien, Vamos!**

Dime tu deseo, Dime el deseo que se encuentra en tu corazón,  
Dime lo que esta en tu mente, mírame a mi, soy tu genio, tus sueños, tu genio.

Mientras una Lita con su babydoll hacia presencia en el escenario parándose en una esquina, con las piernas abiertas y un micrófono en su rostro suspendido y mirando a los invitados como unos grandes fans…

**Deurimkareul tago dalryeobwa. neon nae yeopjarieh anja.**

**geujeo nae iggeulrim sogeh modu deonjyeo.  
Gaseum beokcha teojyeobeoryeodo, baramgyeore nalryuhbeoryuhdo jigeum isoongan sesangeun neoui geot.**

**Pasea tus sueños, estoy a tu lado, en el asiento del pasajero.  
Antes de partir, tira todo lo que sea que conduce tu deseo,**

Incluso se siente como si tu corazón estuviera a punto de explotar,  
incluso se siente como ser llevado por el viento,  
ahora, en estos momentos, el mundo es tuyo.

Mina salió contorneando las caderas y saludando al publico con un giño de ojos mientras movía las manos en conjunto con su amiga en un baile sensual y provocador mientras esperaban a la siguiente voz.

Raye camino como en pasarela seguida de una Amy mientras hacían duetos y acrobacias entre ellas que hacían salían jadeos de la boca de los espectadores entonces tres ruegos se escucharon…

_¡Por favor!, ¡que mi sobrina este vestida y no me de un infarto tan joven!…_

_¡Que Serena sea prudente y no salga, porque sino golpeare a todos los babosos…!_

_¡Que salga! ¡Que salga! ¡Que salga!_

Y en la estrofa principal bajo una bella genio del techo en un columpio blanco desde arriba, cantando con sugerencia y pasividad.

**Geuraeyo nan neol saranghae. eonjena miduh ggumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo shipuh.  
Nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo shipeun (shipeun) haengoonui yeoshin.**

**Sowoneul marhaebwa! (I'm genie for you, boy)  
sowoneul marhaebwa! ****(I'm genie for your wish)  
Sowoneul marhaebwa! (I'm genie for your dream.)  
naegeman marhaebwa! (I'm genie for your world.)**

**Incluso se siente como si tu corazon estuviera a punto de explotar,  
incluso se siente como ser llevado por el viento,  
ahora, en estos momentos, el mundo es tuyo.**

Si, te amo, confia en mi en cualquier momento, sueños, pasion, quiero dartelos a ti.  
Soy una chica que te quiere conceder tu deseo,  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por ti, chico)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por tus deseos)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por tus sueños)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por el mundo)

Y al tocar el suelo del escenario, dio una vuelta y se colocó en la fila que habían hecho sus amigas y empezó a moverse en coordinación con ellas mientras se movían al ritmo de la canción. Sus movimientos estaban destinados a hacerlo como un mundo de chicas que esos chicos habían guardado en sus más remotos y abandonados sueños. Serena siguió cantando y las chicas hacían los coros…

**Sowoneul marhaebwa! ¿jiruhan naldeuri neon jikyeobji anni?  
Pyeongbeomhan saenghware neon mudhyeobeoryeotni? ije geuman ggaeuhna.**

**neon naui superstar!, shining star!, superstar!.**

**Dime tu deseo, ¿No te has cansado de aburrirte en estos dias?  
¿Estas acostumbrado a un estilo de vida normal? despierta!  
Yo soy tu super star!, tu estrella brillante! superstar!**

Raye bajo del escenario seguido de sus amigas menos Serena que se quedó haciendo un triangulo con Hotaru y Michiru que salieron cantando también en el escenario, pronto se les unió Molly, la hermana de Nicholas, quien estaba con la boca abierta por los movimientos abiertos que estaba realizando su novia y que pronto se quedaría viuda si por error esos dos hombres lo soltaban, porque mataría a todos los descarados perros muertos de hambre que veían a su morena como la próxima cena.

**Shimjangsori kateun ddeolrimui harleyeh ne momeul matkyeobwa.**

**ije I sesangeun ojik neoui mudae.  
Hwanhosori kateun padoga, naegaseumen neoui che oni naneun neoui kil youngwonhan biggest fan.**

**El sonido de tu corazon temblando como una Harley  
Confia en mi con tu cuerpo  
ahora! este mundo es tu escenario,  
una ola que es como un oceano de aplausos , en mi corazon  
tu estas caliente, soy tu camino, por siempre y siempre tu mayor fan.**

Amy estaba rodeada de algunos chicos impactados por su exuberante traje, ella disimulaba su miedo y sonreía traviesamente… Eso lo sabia Taiky… pero una cosa era saberlo y otra era soportarlo, y más sabiendo que esa mujer era ¡SUYA!

Iba en camino a dejarlo claro cuando dos hombres gigantes le pararon el acceso y lo tomaron de ambos brazos cuando el intento evadirlo y lo mantuvieron así al igual que los demás chicos. Apretando la mandíbula hasta casi romperse los dientes siguieron los movimientos de caderas y las palabras transmitidas por esos ojos azules… que en estos momentos estaban brillantes…

**Geuraeyo nan neol saranghae. eonjena miduh ggumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo shipuh.  
Nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo shipeun (shipeun) haengoonui yeoshin.  
Sowoneul marhaebwa! ****(I'm genie for you, boy)  
sowoneul marhaebwa! (I'm genie for your wish)  
Sowoneul marhaebwa! (I'm genie for your dream.)  
naegeman marhaebwa! (I'm genie for your world.)**

**Si, te amo, confia en mi en cualquier momento, sueños, pasion, quiero dartelos a ti.  
Soy una chica que te quiere conceder tu deseo,  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por ti, chico)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por tus deseos)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por tus sueños)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por el mundo)**

Un Jedaite estaba disfrutando del espectáculo hasta que se encontró con que uno de los críos que estaban en la fiesta quería tocarle una agraciada nalga a su pequeña mujercita, ¡ah, no! Eso si que no lo iba a permitir, hecho un toro se dirigió hacia la esquina la que estaba bailando su ex castaña, y ahora pelirroja, iba pensando en como iba a descuartizar al pobre ingenuo cuando lo interceptaron y lo tomaron de ambos brazos y lo arrastraron lejos de su pelirroja sexy. Y entonces se volvió hacia Raye y esta sonreía contenta mientras le guiñaba un ojo dándole la razón. Ella había comprado a esos guarudas… ¡MALDITA SEA!- gritó en medio del barullo pero la música y los gritos se tragaron la grosería.

**Hey! Tell me what you need. Tell me what you hope.  
DJ! put it back on.**

**hey! dime que es lo que necesitas! dime lo que esperas.**

DJ! pongala de nuevo!

Michiru y Hotaru movían su esqueleto en redondo mientras que movían las manos dándole sentidos robóticos que hacían más dinámico el baile que a pesar de todo estaba resultando un éxito.

Mina sacudía su cabello alborotado mientras coreaba con voz excitada la música y seguía los pasos con pies de plomo. Los chicos babeaban por ella y no literalmente hablando a Yaten lo tenían tres guarudas tomado de brazos y cintura y se retorcía con fuerza porque quería partirle la cara a todo los imbéciles que la veían con esa cara de pervertidos. La impotencia crecía cada vez más y con ello la fuerza que imprimían los hombres corpulentos… Raye le pagaría esa… ¡jump!

**Geuraeyo nan neol saranghae. eonjena miduh.**

**ggumdo yeoljungdo da jugo shipuh.  
Nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo shipeun (shipeun)**

**haengoonui yeoshin. sowoneul marhaebwa!**

**Si, te amo, confia en mí en cualquier momento, **

**Sueños, pasión, quiero dartelos a ti.  
Soy una chica que te quiere conceder tu deseo**

Serena estaba en la tarima cantando con ánimo y saltando todo lo que podía con esas sandalias del demonio que en el poco tiempo le estaban convirtiendo los pies en polvo más sin embargo el show continuaba y ya venia el final así que viendo a las chicas subir lentamente y con entusiasmo a la tarima se sintió emocionada por retirarse y tomarse una soda. Los ensayos no habían sido tan cansados como lo era el verdadero.

Haruka estaba rojo de la rabia y quería matar a la enana llamada Raye por hacerle pasar esas rabias después de haber disfrutado un rato con su mujer y haber sentido algunas alegrías con su pequeño campeón. Ahora veía a su pequeña mujer con los pocos meses de embarazo y a su pequeña sobrina mínimamente vestida y eso no lo podía soportar… Sobretodo ver a aquellos pedófilos muriéndose por tocar aquello que veían con sus asquerosos ojos, ¡LOS IBA A MATAR A TODOS! Gruñó y escucho que a su lado hacían lo mismo y vio a un intento de muchacho… ¡era Darién!

¡O bajas a tu sobrina de allí, o yo mismo le arranco el micrófono!- le gritó un Darién furioso que hizo sonreír y olvidar su propia furia a un Haruka divertido.

Es mejor sufrir en grupo que solo- susurro sin intención el rubio pero el Edward Cullen Japonés le miro con ganas de asesinarle y se fue en búsqueda de actuar lo que le había dicho, pero los guarudas le bloquearon el paso y al mismo tiempo lo arrastraron hasta donde estaba Haruka que se reía disimuladamente sacando de sus casillas a un Darién celoso.

Por lo menos Serena esta encima de la tarima…- dijo en un tono que destilaba total ironía. Haruka levantó la mirada buscando a su mujer encima de la tarima junto a su sobrina y Hotaru pero no la vio allí. Cuando vio a un grupo de hombres repartidos alrededor de una mesa y su mujer encima de ella se sintió más molesto que King Kong cuando lo llevaron a Paris! Pero cuando intento pasar dos guarudas le hicieron lo mismo que a Darién… Suspiro aire caliente y miró mal a los guarudas.

¡Es mejor sufrir en grupo que solo!- volvió a repetir con voz burlona un Darién divertido de ver su expresión enfureciendo más al pobre hombre.

¡Moriré joven!- dijo con voz enojada Haruka.

**Nan neol saranghae. neon naui music. nan neol saranghae. neon naui kibbeum.  
Nan neol saranghae. nan neoui haengoon-i dwaego shipuh  
(Neoui fantasyreul sumgimeobshi marhaebwa naneun genie gireul boyeojulge  
Niga gajin sowon sumgimeobshi marhaebwa neoui genie naega deureojulge)**

**Dime tu deseo! te amo! , soy tu musica, te amo! Eres mi alegria!  
Te amo! quiero ser tu buena suerte!  
(dime tu fantasia sin ocultarla, Soy un Genio, te mostraré el camino,  
dime los deseos que tu tienes ocultos sin ocultarlos, Soy tu Genio, te los concederé)**

Las chicas ya reunidas en el escenario y viendo su cometido cumplido, es decir, haber puesto a sus chicos en un terreno donde supieran que ellas estaban seguras y eran de ellos, y que constantemente tenían que agradecerle a Dios y estar mutuamente cariñosos ayudándose en todo y no mandando como si fueran tiranos… sonriendo y moviéndose en filas terminaron la canción con el coro…

**Sowoneul marhaebwa! (I'm genie for you, boy)  
sowoneul marhaebwa! (I'm genie for your wish.)  
Sowoneul marhaebwa! (I'm genie for your dream.)  
naegeman marhaebwa! (I'm genie for your world.)  
Sowoneul marhaebwa! (I'm genie for you, boy! )  
sowoneul marhaebwa! ****(I'm genie for your wish.)**

**Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por ti, chico)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por tus deseos)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por tus sueños)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por el mundo)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por ti, chico)  
Dime tu deseo (Soy un genio por tus deseos)**

Terminaron de cantar y haciendo poses sexys salieron del escenario no sin agradecer al público masculino que se movía con emoción y gritaba con exasperación por una segunda canción, que no les seria dada.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Había pasado una hora luego del show, y el mar humano se había tranquilizado por el baile sexys de nuestras protagonistas que cada una hacían lo que querían...

Mina estaba un poco recelosa después de lo sucedido con Yaten aunque este se reía cada vez que miraba a su rubia loca, aunque ella lo miraba mal, realmente habían dado un paso importante y él se sentía sumamente feliz por haberlo comenzado…

Raye, bailaba con su novio después de rogarle dos horas para que la disculpará por ser tan sexy y mostrar "carne" no adecuada para los chicos que alrededor suyo aún la miraban con ganas de tocarla por el bailecito que había hecho. Nicholas reticentemente accedió no sin antes decirle lo que sucedería si volviera a hacer el bailecito "candente" que anteriormente había hecho. Y Raye contenta de haber hecho su misión del día, poner a su novio celoso, se lo prometió… Claro, no sin antes cruzar los dedos en la espalda.

Serena se reía de cómo Michiru criticaba los pensamientos de su tío para con ella y su sobrina mientras un Zafiro se soplaba por ultima vez la pluma de Robín Hood, mientras veía a una divertidísima Serena reírse hasta sonrojarse los dedos de los pies. Haruka se sentía como una cucaracha en frente de dos gallinas, que se llamaban Serena y Michiru, eran malvadas y no tenían miedo de mostrarse de frente sus intenciones, que era el de ¡COMERSELO VIVO!… Dios, lo recibiría con gusto… porque se convertiría en ángel… Moriría joven y sin conocer a su legitimo campeón…

Lita bailaba con su Jedaite, mientras este gruñía cada vez que veía la intención de que un idiota colegial que tenia la absurda idea de acercarse a su novia… Seria mejor que lo pensara dos veces…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Taiky había insistido demasiado y Amy, más le daba la espalda, quería hablar con ella, demostrarle unas cuantas cosas y explicarles otras más… pero era imposible seguirle el paso y al mismo tiempo intentar que ella te viera en la mirada una sinceridad absoluta y plena…

¡Demonios! Amaba a esa peliazulada más que a su vida y no entendía como era posible que por un beso con la estúpida rubia con melones grandes, su único desliz en la vida fuera castigado como un simple asesino y desterrado de ese maravilloso corazón que pertenecía a esa mujer que más de una vez lo había puesto de cabeza, ella no entendía las malas decisiones que había tomado a partir de su salida en su vida, y no quería que se enterará, así que las mantendría en secreto, hasta con su vida.

Por fin, la chica de azul se detuvo y él la siguió como mosquito a la luz.

¡Hola!- dijo y sonrió al ver que ella se volteaba exasperada.

Taiky ya te dije que…- empezó ella pero él sonrió aún más y ella se quedo lela por un momento- ¿por qué sonríes?

Porque estas hermosa y fastidiada lo estas más…- El piropo tuvo cierto efecto pero no el completo- además quería decirte algunas cosas y no sobre lo que paso con Melissa, sino lo que…- Amy arrugó la cara al escuchar el nombre y se dio la vuelta pero él la tomo de la mano- ¿sabes como maldicen los pollitos?- preguntó él con burla en la voz y nervioso porque ella le diera la espalda nuevamente pero no fue así, ella centro su mirada azulada en la achocolatada de él- ¡caldito seas…!- respondió a la intriga que había en los ojos de su amada.

Amy sonrió y luego sin querer comenzó a reírse a carcajadas del chiste malo que había echado su ex. Novio. Pero no por eso se quedaría con él, se dio la vuelta nuevamente riéndose aún de lo comentado y quiso irse pero Taiky no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Me puedes soltar la mano, Taiky- pidió la peliazulada un poco molesta y entretenida, pero el castaño sonrió misterioso y le colgó algo frio, la chica volvió sus ojos azules a su muñeca y se consiguió con…

¡TAIKI!- exclamó gruñendo del atrevimiento que supuso ese castaño por colocarle una esposa.

Él solo le beso la coronilla y le murmuro con coquetería- ¡estas arrestada!- y pegó su frente a la de ella, cerrando la otra unión en su propia muñeca- ahora no podrás huir de mi jamás- Y sin mas la beso con desmesura y ella cerró los ojos para experimentar los más locos arrebatos de su ex…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Mina sonreía al ver a Michiru con su Haruka, ella se apachurraba como podía a su pareja y él colocaba la mano derecha en el vientre en medio de ellos y la otra en su espalda tratando de protegerla de todo y de todos. Sonrió más abiertamente enternecida y en secreto envidiaba ese momento…

¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó su canosa pareja.

Míralos Yaten, parece haber una burbuja a su alrededor, los envidio…- dijo con sinceridad la rubia- eso es algo que jamás tendremos tú y yo- dijo y susurro- jamás lo tendríamos…

Mina, tú siempre serás a quién yo amo- Yaten le tomó las manos cálidas a su mujer- Jamás ame a Paola aunque nunca pueda comprobarte lo contrario, porque sé que te herí de tal manera que jamás me perdonarás- Mina evadió esa mirada verde y siguió viendo a Haruka que le susurraba algunas palabras dulces a Michiru haciéndola sonreír.

Ella se soltó de la unión y camino rápidamente hacia el patio. Soltó y recogió el aire que necesitaba.

Mina, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el rubio pero se quedó asombrado cuando escucho el grito de ella en respuesta.

¡NO!- gritó la rubia- ¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME VEAS COMO UNA INVÁLIDA Y DE PASO CUERNUDA MUJER!- le reclamó y le empezó a apuntar con un dedo- puedes irte con cualquier mujer y dejarme a mi con mi nena, porque sabes que ¡NO TE NECESITAMOS!- Yaten casi no pudo esconder la cara de frustración y pena que le produjo eso, pero se lo aguanto porque era necesario- Siempre te e querido, siempre fuiste tú a quien yo ame, siempre quise tener esta BEBÉ que llevo dentro de mi contigo, pero nunca fui suficiente para ti- Yaten apretó los puños con impotencia- Jamás llenaría ese vacío que hay en ti por Paola, y hasta que no salí del coma no lo entendí…- Mina miró a Yaten con dolor- no entendí que hasta los sueños tienen limites y yo rebase el mío contigo…- dijo en susurros al borde del llanto- no entendí, que me decías las palabras más bonitas porque era eso lo que quería oír, ni que eras bueno conmigo porque así me quedaba más a tu lado, ni que Yo te veía mas bello porque mi imaginación en conjunto con mi corazón me hacían alucinar por ti…- Yaten cerró los ojos y sintió alejarse de Mina- porque simplemente eras tú a quién yo amaba…- Yaten abrió los ojos y vio determinación en los ojos de su mujer.

¿Y que harás entonces?- preguntó en tono bajo de voz.

Preocúpate de la nena, de mí por ahora encárgate de alejarte- respondió sin más ánimos que el de ofender.

No puedo…- respondió con firmeza el rubio y ella le miro exasperada.

¿Y por que?- indagó con rabia.

¡Porque es a ti a quién amo!- contesto simplemente.

¡No mientas!- le reprendió ella.

No lo hago.

Si lo haces.

¡Que no Mina!, pero tú lo crees así por la herida en el corazón que te hice y no la justificó, pero tampoco me quiero ir con otra mujer que no sea tan especial como tu.- completó él y ella abrió y cerró la boca con ganas de reprenderlo pero no pudo.

Eres un necio.- dijo en un murmullo.

Y tú estas hermosa…- dijo en respuesta seria el muchacho.

Eres un mentiroso de lo peor- volvió a contestar la chica tratando de olvidarse del palpitar descontrolado de su corazón.

Yo también te amo- sonrió Yaten y le lanzo un beso.

Ojalá me hubiera muerto.- dijo Mina dándose una palmadita en la frente.

Y yo me hubiese ido contigo, Mina- contestó Yaten serio y molesto por la via que estaba tomando la conversación. La abrazó y la apretó fuerte.

¿Puedes alejarte de mi?- Pidió Mina en un tono de voz que apenas se escucho pero que decía entre líneas todo lo contrario.

No quiero, ni puedo…- respondió el rubio cansado de pelear con las hormonas de Mina. Y eso que era el principio pensó con ternura apretando a sus dos princesas.

¿Por qué?- preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

Ya te lo dije, ¡te amo!- respondió sabiendo de la picardía de su mujer. Le besó la coronilla y empezó un baile lento en medio del patio trasero del templo.

Algunas veces es mejor alejarse que sufrir por gusto.- dijo una Mina obstinada y levantando la vista hacia los esmeraldas de su Romeo.

Yaten sonrió y le objetó- a mí me gusta abrazarte.

Yo extraño tus abrazos- acotó Mina completamente ida pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo lo bajo la vista sonrojada.

Yo también lo hago- y se acercó al rostro de ella- y no podemos seguir negando lo que sentimos así que yo no seguiré reprimiendo mi sentimiento de amor por ti… - ella lo miró indecisa y se acerco a él.- ¿podemos comenzar de nuevo?- pregunto tímidamente tocando ese pecho que tenia mucha tela.

Yo…- quiso contestar un sorprendido Yaten que luego lo invadió la alegría.

Tú solo abrázame en este momento y luego…- dijo y él cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su amada y la atrajo mas hacia sí. Mina al sentirse reconfortada y siguiendo la música lenta que ellos habían compuesto espontáneamente en ese momento.

En ese momento él añadió- ¡luego veremos!- dijo cuando sintió el calor de ella traspasar la ropa de él.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Darién estaba cantando la canción de Train llamada "If its love" mientras veía que **Su **rubia Serena daba vueltas con el imbécil de Zafiro, no era justo… esa era la frase que se repetía constantemente en su mente…

La descarada esa, lo había evitado alrededor de las cinco horas que llevaba la fiesta y él había pasado del motivo a la causa, de la causa a la reflexión, de esta a la ignorancia y por consiguiente a la brutalidad que lo ayudara Gandhi, pero él se volvería un asesino en serie sí volvía a presenciar a su rubia tentación moviendo las caderas a doscientos mocosos babeando y estirando los brazos como si fueran lombrices de tierra... ¡MORIRIAN POR SUS CELOS!

Además de eso, el idiota de Zafiro no la dejaba ni a luz ni a sombra y eso de alguna forma lo enfurecía hasta un límite innombrable… y simplemente era insoportable…

No aguantando más la situación paso a la acción… ¡como? Se dirigió como bala escurridiza entre esos adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas que estaban teniendo sexo con ropa, giro los ojos con molestia porque él había hecho lo mismo y los universitarios habrían pensado lo mismo, GRACIAS A DIOS, Serena era una niña buena y nadie LA TOCABA… aún…

¡Buenas noches!- dijo con sarcasmo mal intencionado viendo como la pareja saltaba por la sorpresa- ¿me prestas a tu pareja por un momento?- preguntó sin ganas de hacer algún mal.

¡NO!- respondieron Zafiro y Serena al mismo tiempo y le dieron la espalda para seguir en lo suyo, que era... ¡Bailar! ¿Ignorándolo? ¡Ja! ¡Eso si que no!

Serena lo que haces es infantil y repetido, ignorarme no hace más que quiera secuestrarte y llevarte lejos para poder hablar tranquilamente- dijo con burla y Serena lo vio con los ojos exorbitados por la incredulidad que produjo en Darién cierta satisfacción y luego entrecerró los ojos azules claros con duda.

Tú no lo harías, porque yo estoy aquí para defenderla- hablo el mocoso de Zafiro y Darién lo volteo a ver.- no lo permitiría.

Lamento no haber terminado de hablar, mocoso, lo cierto es que Te golpearía hasta hacerte carne molida y venderte y luego con ese dinero, me llevaría a Serena bien lejos, sin preocuparme nuevamente de trabajar…- respondió mirándose las manos blancas y bien cuidadas- ¿captas? O ¿te lo repito con palitos?- Serena quiso reír y Darién detectó eso.- Ahora podemos hablar…- Dijo luego de que el tal Zafiro hiciera una mueca de disgusto pero abrazara a Serena dándole un mal sabor en la boca al Joven doctor.

Ella no quiere, además que yo recuerde ya no hay nada que hablar- empezó a discutir el moreno pero Darién lo miró con una intensa rabia contenida- tú mismo decidiste cortar con todo, ¿no? ¿Lo recuerdas o te hago regresiones temporales?- dijo el chico con el mismo sarcasmo que hizo gruñir a Darién que apretó los puños por recibir una cucharadita de su propia medicina.

Muy inteligente de tu parte usar la misma miel que te ha empalagado para hacer frente a la guerra- acusó Darién a Zafiro que sonreía petulante.

Muy estúpido de tú parte herir a una mujer solo para regodearte de tu miseria, Imbécil- aclaró Zafiro enojado. Darién sonrió y lo ignoró.

Serena, ¿podemos hablar?- Demandó con algo de disculpa en la voz y mirada confidencial. Pero ella negó y Jalo a Zafiro para retirarse de la pista.

Ya la viste, ¿no?- contestó el moreno que sonreía por la victoria. Pero Darién no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Serena, no me puedes evitar siempre- Ella levantó una ceja como reto- Vamos Serena, solo te pido un baile.- pidió Darién, pero Zafiro entro en acción.

Lo siento, Chiba- dijo y tomo a la rubia de la mano para acercarla a su pecho- Ya es tarde- y quiso llevársela lejos del moreno joven doctor, pero era imposible.

Lo sientes, disculpa pero eso debería decirlo yo- Serena miro extraño a su amor y Darién sonrió apenado- Porque nunca es tarde…- Y miró con sus ojos tiernamente a la rubia que sonrió y olvido la tristeza de aquellos días de rechazo, y como un pase de bienvenida abrazó a Serena- y si ella me lo permite, quisiera decirle que…- pero Serena lo acalló con su dedo y Zafiro supo que sobraba así que sigilosamente se retiro.

Darién empezó a bailar con su loca rubia. Ella se destacó bailando con su testarudo doctor. Algunos sabían que él la amaba a ella por sobre todo las cosas. Todos sabían que Serena lo amaba hasta la locura. Probablemente nadie entendería porque Darién se vistió de Edward Cullen sin leer ni siquiera el libro ni saber de los personajes. Otros no se enterarían porque Serena se disfrazo de Egipcia y tampoco les importaba. Porque en ese momento solo importaba lo que ellos debían decirse; Ellos necesitaban observarse y captar los cambios sucedidos en cada uno de ellos por individual; Necesitaban saberse y reconocerse, entenderse y confrontarse para llegar a la conclusión de que…

_Sin besos… ya sabían que sabor tenía cada uno…_

_Sin tocarse… ya conocían la suavidad y textura de la piel de cada uno por separado…_

_Sin hablar… ya entendían lo que se decían entre miradas…_

_Porque en ese baile leyeron entre líneas…_

_Que cualquier locura…_

_Cualquier oportunidad que el destino les diera…_

_Cualquier jugada peligrosa y afortunada…_

_Iba preparada…_

_Estaba hecha…_

_A la medida…_

_De esa persona que tenían en frente…_

_Que era esa persona a la cual debían decir,_

_Sin enviar señales…_

_Sin escribir, _

_Sin leer…_

_Sin tocar…_

"_Todo lo que hago es… _

_PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO"_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**HOLAAAA! Como están mis chicas! Espero que les agradara el cap 16, me costo un poco de trabajo pero aquí esta con todas sus letras, errores y comas! Gracias a Dios, ya están en línea.. Veremos la continuación en su siguiente cap! Espero que me digan que les parecio.. a mi me parece que ya era bueno de mucho Drama y que tenia que entrar un poco de miel y hojuelas en esta historia… no creen? Ya tenia el cap listo pero algunas cositas como la universidad y sus exámenes, lovuelven loca a uno y buehh! Algunas de nuestras lectoras se han ido pero igual quiero decirles que seguire subiendo! TERMINARE EL FIC AUNQUE ME QUEDE SIN DEDOS! Pronto otro cap de mi otro fic.. llamado "MI CHICO INGLES" que se que se mueren por saber como continuara! **

_**Okis mi niñas hablando sobre el cap diecisieis, tengo dos grandes dudas y no se como hacer, ya que tengo dos opciones…**_

_**1 Presentarles de una buena vez el pasado de Darien que seria un único cap de nuestra gran pareja principal.**_

_**2 Escribir lo que paso a continuación de la fiesta y como se entero Yaten de que seria padre. De la reconciliación de Amy con Taiky. De como se vieron Andrew y Lita por ultima vez. De como le robo Darien a Serena su primer beso. De como Raye violo a Nocholas(jajajajajaja). Y otros sucesos que no les contare pero que tambien le dara un giro tremendo a la historia!**_

**DIGANLO EN SU RW! ;)**

**Bueno creo que hable mucho asi que aquí vamos con los rw…**

**isabel20****:** Hola lindaa! Jajajaj se que te disgusta esperar pero aquí tienes mi historia! Que tal te pareció este cap? Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo.. Se que en el cap anterior fue corta la historia de Darien y bueno aquí quise redimirme… ¡espero que te guste! Nos leemos pronto! Cuídate!

**anyreth****:** Hola princesa! Pues linda gracias por tus elogios con el cap anterior… me motivas a seguir con mis planes que espero y te gustenn! ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL DE ESTA GRANDIOSA HISTORIA..! BESOSS! Espero que te guste este cap que has esperado con tantas ansias! Noss leemos prontito!

**Carmenn**: Hola preciosa! Hahahaha! Gracias por reírte de mis loqueteras en el fic! Espero y te agrade este y los disfrutes! Un besotee! Nos leemos prontito! Muakkk!

**Seiya-Moon****:** ESTE REW TE VALE POR LOS CUATRO QUE ME DEJASTES MI REINA! HOLA LINDA! Pues gracias por acordarte de mi fic y no abandonarlo, siempre lo subiré aunque me tarde un poco en hacerlo jajajaja! Ya sabes que Michi esta embarazada. Que Seiya engaño a Taru, Que Mina por otro lado a madurado después del coma, Lita sufre mucho por Andrew por eso aun no lo perdona, además llego tarde al aeropuerto. La historia de Darién ya sabes como es… DEBES VOTAR! Un besotee! Disfruta del cap como siempre y déjame tu comentario! Un abrazo! Nos leemos pronto.

**lucecita moon: **Holaaa! Gracias por tu comentario anterior, pues Andrew se merecía un castigo pero quiero que vean una nueva personalidad de estee! Espero que te gustee! Y Darién pronto contara la verdad de su pasado y espero que te guste! ;) pero ya sabes debes VOTAR! Jajajaja! Un besote y disfruta del cap! Un besotee! NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!

**aRiizaii****:** Hola linda! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Me gustan tus rw resumidos! Mina siempre tuvo una actitud positiva hacia la vida espero que la aproveche.. Andrew debe sufrir un poco más para obtener lo que quiere. Seiya debe luchar mas y sufrir un poquitín de celos… no crees? Jajajajajaja Serena siempre ha sido sincera con sus sentimientos lo cual yo no puedo obviar de este fic… y Darién.. Pues ya sabrás porque es asi de tonto con el amor! Solo debes VOTAR! Ya tu eligieras la opción! ;) BUENO YO me despido! Espero que disfrutes del cap! Un abrazo! NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!

**Princess Mko**: Hola Princesa! BIENVENIDAA! Espero que te sigamos leyendo a lo largo de los pocos caps que quedan! ;) gracias por la critica constructiva, espero que me los hagas notar! ;) y así poder mejorar… ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES DE ESTE CAP! Y que bueno que consideres mi historia como una joya… eres tan cutee! JAJAJAJAJA! Cuídate muchísimo! Y acuérdate de votar! Muakkk! Besoss, nos leemos pronto!

**LOLIS TRISTAN**: Hola Lolis! ;) Hahahahaha! Ya te dejare dormir tranquila con esta historia ah? Jajajaja aquí tienes este nuevo cap! DISFRUTALO Y ACUERDATE DE VOTAR! Besos y un gran abrazo! NOS LEEMOS PRONTISIMO! **P.D:** espero que este te deje el ojo en forma de corazón! jejeje

**Usagi13chiba****:** Holaaaa! BIENVENIDA LINDAA! Gracias por unirte a nuestro club de lectoras! ;) Pues esas cosas en el aire te las aclaro yo así que cualquier dudita me vienes me la escribes y yo te la respondo! Okiss! ;) **Primera duda**: Lita y Jedaite están juntos porque…. Te lo explicara el prox cap! ASI QUE VOTA! **Segunda duda**: prox cap! Acuérdate de VOTAR! Jajajajajajajaja! **Tercera duda**: Prox.. HAHAHAHA TE ENGAÑE EH? Pues si, esas locas de Reika y Paola harán algo contra las chicas pero ya veréis que es.. falta mucho para eso! Pues si Darién es lento, pero ya veras el porque es así! Lo abrazaras para consolarlo a mi pobre príncipe! ;) Gracias por valorar mi fic y apoyarlo! Un besote para ti también… y acuérdate de VOTAR! Nos leemos pronto!

**gigichiba**: holaaa! Aquí tienes la actualización! Espero que la disfrutes y te acuerdes de VOTAR! OKIS? Jejejejeje! Cuidatee! Un besotee! Y nos leemos pronto.

**sailor lady****:** CUMPLEAÑERAA! Haz aparecido! Jump! Ya taba bravita contigo! Menos mal que apareciste y me dejaste ese grandototote RW! Jajajajajaja! Y tranquila yo te comprendo, para mi es igual! Tengo nuevo correo así que agrégame y trataremos de ponernos al corriente! Okis? Mina y Yaten tenía que darles un cambio Drástico y creo que surgió de forma inesperada y gracias por notarlo, siempre tomas en cuenta esas cosas que están silenciosas! Eres tan perspicaz! Jajajaaja! ;) Andrew-jeda-Lita, pues aquí la cosa esta mas enredada ero quise dar un receso a esta parejita que la a tenido turbia desde un comienzo no crees? Pero igual no los sacare por completo ya que tienen una gran función que realizar mas adelante! Amy y Taiky, pues ello están candentes al igual que Raye y Nicholas, jajajaja me encantan escribir de ellas… siento compenetración con sus vidas… son interesantes! Hotaru y Seiya están en procesos de reconciliación pero aun muy lejana así que esta pendiente! Serena y Darién, finalmente, jajajajaj malvada por hacerte caer en la realidad e mi fic! Jajajaja pues si lo acepto lo soy! Y pues si con lo sucedido Serena a tenido que madurar a su pesar, así que me encanto mucho como se defendió de ese muchacho llamado Darién, volviendo a recalcar su amor por el pero sin esa ilusión de estar con el, ya veremos que hará nuestro hermoso príncipe… que crees tú? Para eso debes VOTAR! Jajajajajaja ;) Gracias por apoyarme y ser tan buena conmigo desde un principio! Un besotee! Muakk! ;) y fue con cariño que lo hice! Así que de nada! Si lo disfrutaste finoo! ;) Cuídate muchotee! Un beso y un abrazo! Nos leemos pronto!

_**Gracias por sus estupendos rw! ;)**_

_**Ahora un adelanto de los próximos caps, no importan el que decidan:**_

_¡Oh, Darién!- Gimió Serena compungida al verlo llorar y apretar los puños de impotencia por tal burla del pasado que ahora se reflejaba con su actual conducta con las chicas. Serena que desde hace rato lloraba lo abrazo por la espalda mientras el seguía mirando por la ventana._

_Es por eso que yo…- trato de continuar él, ya que había destapado la caja de recuerdos pero solo sintió unas manos pequeñas alrededor de sus mejillas y los profundos ojos azules color cielo que lo miraban con amor, un amor tan profundo como aquel que él había sentido alguna vez en un pasado y que no se comparaba con el que sentía por Serena en ese momento.- Cabeza de Chorlito…- susurro, eliminado las lágrimas gigantes que salían de esos hermoso ojos._

_Te Amo Darién, y lo haré siempre… suceda lo que suceda… diga lo que diga… siempre serás el amor de mi vida- dijo con un hilo de voz la chica y parándose de puntitas lo beso suavemente._

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_¡Lo que oíste!- Dijo una Mina sonrojada mientras Yaten pálido como un hueso miraba su vientre como una araña venenosa y al mismo con delicia, así como aquella manzana que Adán probó por culpa de Eva._

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_¿Lo puedo tocar?- pregunto Raye extasiada viendo aquel órgano. Nicholas sonrojado asintió sin poder encontrar su voz para responderle. Y así ella lo hizo, haciendo que su novio soltara un gemido ahogado y aplicando aquellas técnicas que ya había leído en los libros comenzó con un singular baile en ese miembro masculino…_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_NO SE LA PUEDEN PERDER!_

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_¡Las quiero! _

…_Besos de chocolate…_

_**Amary-san****_


	17. El Pasado de Darién

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

_N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… "si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"_

_**N/T 2: ¡Hola pequeñas y hermosas lectoras! En el concurso de los dos capítulos ganó fue el de "DARIEN" ¡GRACIAS A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE VOTARON! Así que les pondré lo que había hecho como pre- Prólogo de este cap, que apareció en el cap 15 si recuerdan y si no entonces vuélvanlo a leer a modo de recuerdo (jeje), tomando ese pequeño resumen me adentro nuevamente en la historia de nuestro protagonista sin interrumpir más…**_

_**Para que no se confundan con el tiempo, estamos en el momento después de la fiesta de Raye, es decir, dos días después de el ACONTECIMIENTO! ;) Sin mas preámbulos... DISFRUTENLOSS! :D**_

**Capitulo 17: El Pasado de Darién**

**PRÓLOGO**

_Serena estaba al frente de aquella puerta que había sido la que vio venir salir sus primeras lágrimas de dolor aquel día cuando Darién la había rechazado, suspiro sin querer recordar de nuevo aquel dolor y toco el timbre._

_Hola- escucho decir de ese hombre que la hacia rabiar, entristecer y cambiar, pero sobretodo amar…- pensé que no vendrías, es increíble lo ansioso que estaba, pasa por favor…- dijo enviándole una sonrisa de alegría sincera y una mirada de afecto._

_Serena entro sin devolverle la sonrisa pero mostrándole una mirada de duda- gracias- dijo al pasar._

_¿Quieres algún refresco, té, agua?- ella negó con la cabeza- vamos a mi habitación, allí habrá mas privacidad...- Serena lo miró con tranquilidad y lo siguió por las escaleras, el pasillo y se adentro en el cuarto que era demasiado serio pero cómodo, sinceramente tenia una definición de Darién totalmente perfecta._

_Lindo cuarto…- dijo ella como primera frase en todo el tiempo que había tenido en la casa de los Chibas._

_Gracias…- dijo Darién con impaciencia queriendo abarcar el tema-Serena…- dijo pero ella lo interrumpió._

_¿Puedo comenzar yo primero?- él se quedo un momento en shock y luego asintió aún sorprendido- sabes que me gustas mucho, de hecho estoy enamorada de ti,- dijo ella sentándose en la cama viendo a un Darién en frente de ella- me importas más que mi propia vida, que deje tirada por aquí cuando me rechazaste hace un mes- Darién asintió serio y preocupado de lo que había sucedido- muchos me abandonaron en el proceso, pero a mi no me importó porque los que te ayudan en los instantes mas feos son los que más valen- siguió la rubia sin tomar en cuenta a Darién- Entre esos tu hermano, casi pierdo a dos amigas muy importantes por mi estupidez y mi amor por ti hizo que mi __**YO**__ real se perdiera también…_

_Serena…- ella lo miró a los ojos con dolor._

_Cuando me dijiste que tú no sentías lo mismo por mi, me dolió muchísimo, porque creí ver indicios de un Darién dulce, celoso, seguro de sí mismo, guapo en su personalidad y alegre- dijo Serena acercándose a él- eso fue lo que me gusto del Darién en la fiesta de Haruka y me hubiese entregado a ti solo con que hubieses dicho mi nombre con fingido amor, pero ni una mirada me dirigiste y entonces me decidí a conquistarte- él levanto una ceja cuando Serena se detuvo a su frente- fingiendo ser novia de tu hermano, dándote celos con Rubeus, leyendo libros interesantes y diciéndote cosas para que salieras adelante, vistiéndome de forma elegante o divertida para que aunque fuese una sola vez en ese día me dedicaras una mirada de aprobación que muy pocas veces llegaron, pero que sembraron una esperanza en mí hasta que todo se salió de control…- dijo tocándole la mejilla que al contacto él cerro sus ojos._

_Mina cayó en coma, Lita se volvió agresiva, Seiya se alejó de Hotaru y no quiso volverse más mi amigo, y tú tuviste que elegir…- Darién abrió los ojos y la miró con ojos intensos de preocupación por lo que diría a continuación.- solo te quería decir, que lo siento, lo siento mucho…- dijo haciéndole una reverencia- Lamento haberme enamorado de ti y haber entrado a tu vida como un huracán y haberte hecho añicos tu vida perfecta, y aunque ahora no puedo arreglarlo sé que serás más feliz cuando no me veas y podrás seguir como tú quieras en los ámbitos que quieras…- Serena sonrió con alegría genuina._

_Eres inteligente, fuerte y guapo- dijo y le regalo una mirada picara- y como muy bien sabes puedes tener a la mujer perfecta que quieras con el chasquear de tus dedos, así que encuéntrala y sé muy feliz- dijo regalándole un abrazo dejando a un Darién desesperado por hablar._

_Y tú… ¿serás feliz?- preguntó Darién respondiendo el abrazo, ella sonrió más amplio y le contesto._

_Ya lo soy, porque sé que tú lo serás- fue lo único que dijo y lo expresó de corazón- solo quiero que me digas algo a cambio, ¿puedo?-curioseó seria de nuevo._

_¡Claro!- dijo Darién receloso pero anhelante de poder hacer algo para evitar que ella se fuera._

_¿Qué te hicieron?, ¿Qué te pasó hace tres años que te volviste tan arisco con nosotras las mujeres?- Darién la tomó de la mano y la sentó en su cama para luego sentarse él y volvió a mirar esos ojos azules claros brillantes de curiosidad._

_Hace tres años…- comenzó Darién a relatar…_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Serena estaba muy quieta al lado de Darién en esa amplia cama suave. Pero todo eso perdía valor y sentido en esos momentos.. Pues Darién le relataría parte de su vida.

Para explicar mi desconfianza con las mujeres debería ir mas lejos de mi vida- dijo Darién con Paciencia, le acarició la mejilla y la miró a los ojos- tendría que hablarte de mi infancia, pero, tú preguntaste lo que pasó hace tres años atrás…- Ella hizo un mohín que él eliminó con una sonrisa fugaz- Tranquila que _**sí**_ queda tiempo te la contare también-Ella le sonrió asintiendo y él cambio su semblante a uno prudente.

Cuando tenia 19 años conocí a una chica en la Facultad de Medicina…- Empezó este mirando hacia las manos de ellas que estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas- Ella era mayor que yo por dos años y por lo tanto estaba dos años más avanzada, lo que le permitía hacer prácticas continuas en el hospital que la Universidad seleccionará, que generalmente eran los Geriátricos…- continúo con voz pausada como si aquello fuera la parte fácil. -Estábamos comentando una de las tantas miles de las malas praxis que pueden surgir en una cirugía sino eres diestro y tienes mente fría en esos casos- Serena rodó los ojos pero sonrió al verlo sonreír al hablar apasionadamente de su carrera. Darién amaba su carrera.- Y entonces Andrew la presento con nosotros y dijo que buscaban donantes de sangre O+, y bueno yo lo soy así que por allí, ella y yo nos conocimos…- dijo refiriéndose a la chica como "ella".

**FLASH BACK- POV DARIEN**

_A mi me parece que los cirujanos tienen más prestigios que otros doctores es por su destreza con las enfermeras- Dijo un Kyotaro emocionado por la discusión entre Haruka y yo sobre las técnicas quirúrgicas. Él era el último integrante de nuestro cuarteto, lo habíamos conocido nada más entrar a la Universidad y era el elemento, por así decirlo, chistoso de nuestra banda- La verdad es que esas pequeñas ángeles vestidas de blanco están para comerse- Agregó haciéndonos reír por sus gestos sexuales._

_Hablo en serio- Dijo Haruka guiñándole un ojo a la rubia que salía por una de las dos puertas del salón, esa que por fin de dos semanas detrás de ella le daba el "si" a nuestro Gruñón del grupo- Creo que me gusta la cirugía y yo tengo templé, precisión y valor- Dijo usando un tono de Guerrero Romano que nos hizo estallar a carcajadas nuevamente._

_Ve, Julio César, tú querida Damisela te espera…- dije como cualquier sacerdote de época y Haruka hizo un saludo militar mientras salía por la misma puerta que minutos antes había usado la rubia fémina._

_Bueno, como te venia diciendo las enfermeras en cirugía le secan las…- siguió Kyo hablando de las prácticas quirúrgicas de las que habíamos hablado en clases hace unos minutos atrás, yo de espaldas a la salida del salón no pude ver eso que había dejado mudo a mi amigo._

_¡Hey!- dije golpeándolo en el brazo por ignorarme, odiaba eso, pero escuchamos una risa que era característica en Andrew cuando se burlaba del idiota de Kyo. Lo volteé a mirar para criticarlo y allí estaba una chica de estatura promedio, castaña y de ojos color miel. Sonriendo como esos ángeles de los que había estado hablando nuestro amigo momentos antes, también sonreí por inercia y encandilado como estaba la seguí analizando. Llevaba un conjunto azul marino que me pareció hermoso en ese cuerpo blanquecino de lo más apetecible; su cabello le llegaba a los hombros dándole a su rostro una figura de fresita. Sus ojos eran pequeños pero no por ello llamativo y su nariz respingona le daba gracia en conjunto con unos labios rojos. Sus pechos eran pequeños pero estaban bien en su proporción, tenía una pequeña cinturilla que le parecía agradable y unas largas piernas de color vainilla muy encantadoras a la vista, pero no pasó por alto ese fabuloso trasero que lo tenía con cosquillas en las manos por las ganas de acariciarlo._

_¡Hola chicos!- saludó ella con algo de picardía en su mirada y en su sonrisa que hizo suspirar a Kyo. Yo rodé los ojos, él nunca cambiaria siempre seria el mismo matado por la vida y las mujeres._

_¡Hola, preciosa!- saludó Kyo botando baba. Yo le di un zape y la saludé con un movimiento de la cabeza, no dejándole saber que me había gustado su físico y que pretendía un revolcón._

_¡Hola, Darién, Kyo!- saludo nuestro amigo rubio riéndose de lo obvio que era Kyo- Les presento a Sora Williams, ella esta dos años más avanzada que nosotros, y necesita a donantes de sangre de "O+",- explicó Andrew con cara de amabilidad- ¿sabes de alguien de ese tipo?- pregunto con complicidad que la chica no detecto y yo sonreí internamente por el favor de mi amigo Drew._

_Yo soy de ese tipo de sangre, y puedo donar sangre sin problema- dije sin ánimos, ella asintió y me tomó de la mano jalándome hacia la salida con entusiasmo._

_Bueno, acompáñame…- dijo ella tratando de preguntar mi nombre el cual se lo dio Andrew._

_¡Darién Chiba!- Gritó el rubio._

_Y así comenzó mi camino a la perdición…_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK- FIN DEL POV DARIEN**_

-Ella… se llamaba Sora- susurro el moreno y se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la chimenea del cuarto a revisar los jarrones- era hermosa e inteligente… y mucho más adelante entendí que era muy manipuladora y descarada- Dijo apretando las manos en puños. Serena suspiró silenciosamente y espero a que él continuara, pero no le estaba resultando nada fácil ser el ente pasivo en esa conversación.

Me encantaba su forma de expresarse sobre la carrera, era... era... especial, amaba lo que hacia, no se podía negar pero no había cabida para otra cosa, o alguien como yo... pero eso lo entendí tarde…- comento él de paso por el tema y se encamino a la ventana.- Pronto en la Universidad, por las buenas notas me enviaron a realizar pequeñas disciplinas en los Geriátricos, ambulatorios y Hospitales pero como Asistente de Enfermera, lo que me daba cierta experiencia que tal vez otros estudiantes no tendrían.

Ella fue comprendiendo y aunque le costaba mantener la mente abierta en su pecho lentamente se iba instalando un sentimiento confuso, que no supo definir…- entonces, quedaste en el mismo lugar que Sora y así se conocieron más profundo, ¿no?- él asintió reticente, como ido…

-Ella… - comenzó pero suspiro y trago saliva para seguir- Yo, me enamoré de ella a primera vista- dijo riéndose amargamente con los recuerdos que venían a su memoria de forma cronológica- Ella bastaba mover un pie para yo limpiar con mi lengua ese sitio, sin importarme que otro me pasara por encima...- susurro y Serena ya estaba triste y el sentimiento n su corazón se hacia sentir con mayor intensidad- Lo cierto es, que yo la fui conquistando poco a poco y luego de un corto tiempo de cortejo nos hicimos novios…- Serena cerró los ojos al escuchar esa última frase, ella sabia que había algo como eso… Pero escucharlo de sus labios era peor que en sus fantasías.

-Y entonces...- quiso ella saber.

-Pues, así estuvimos con nuestras altas y bajas como en toda relación por dos años- indicó de nueva cuenta mirando a la rubia- hasta que yo quise volver nuestra relación algo… más formal- expresó con voz aguda- Quería que mi Familia la reconociera y su familia a mí- Sonrió al recordarlo- Su familia me trató muy amablemente por supuesto y mi familia por otro lado, la trato de arrabalera y de usurpadora, me sentía tan ofendido porque mi familia no quisiera a mi novia, a la que yo amaba hasta la más idealista devoción- Volvió a sonreír con maldad- Cuanta razón tenían en menospreciarla…

Serena alzó una ceja pero no acoto nada.

-A partir de allí mis días empezaron a ser un infierno- reclamó en silencio como si estuviera en ese tiempo- Tenia discusiones continúas con Sora, ella empezaba a ser un fastidio con eso de que mi familia la odiaba y más allá de ello, era que su carrera empezaba a ser muy determinante y exigente en ese punto de nuestra vida.- Recordó el día que ella después de quedar agotada de una función sexual bastante satisfactoria solo le dio la espalda- y… entonces por jugarretas del destino quedó embarazada…- Serena Gimió en silencio y lo miró con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos y Darién la miraba fijamente a ella sin querer pensar en ese año y lo que "ella" le dio de regalo…- lo siento, pero tú querías saber así que yo…- Dijo al ver la incomodidad de su rubia loca…

No te preocupes por mí…- susurró Serena, él asintió y continúo.

-Nos casamos por el civil a mediados del mes de Julio, por supuesto que ha escondidas de mi Familia, pues Yo no quería que la alejaran de mí, y a partir de allí, ella cambio totalmente desde ese instante conmigo o mejor dicho, demostró su verdadera personalidad esa que todos habían visto menos yo- acotó recordando lo que le habían advertido Andrew y Haruka- se volvió directa, arrogante, carente de sentimientos y moral, una persona interesada en el dinero, en el como te ven y opinan los demás, "_en el que no importa lo que suceda en casa, tú y yo somos la pareja perfecta en el mundo exterior…"_- Serena se quedó pálida y cambio rápidamente a rojo intenso por el enojo.- Ella en una noche, en plena cena de mi cumpleaños, anuncio con total franqueza y felicidad que la habían aceptado en el hospital de Francia, uno en el que ella tenia todas sus esperanzas de ingresar- Darién cerró los ojos- Al principio la felicité y la abracé con todo mi amor, pues eso es lo que hacían los esposos apoyarse, pero por dentro estaba destrozado… Ya que siempre, era yo el que daba todo de mí para que nuestra relación funcionará pero ella respondía con un _**"no tengo tiempo",**_ a cualquier plan de pareja.- Serena apretó los puños y entendió el sentimiento que se le extendía desde hace rato por el pecho… era envidia.

**FLASH BACK**

_Cariño, te felicito, no sabes lo feliz que estoy porque hayas logrados tus sueños- Agasajó un Darién más joven y con una mirada sincera y llena de amor por esa mujer que llevaba un vestido blanco encantador._

_¡Gracias, Baby!- respondió emocionada Sora mientras le robaba un beso a su esposo que le respondía emocionado de tener en sus brazos a la mujer de su vida y su pequeño hijo que venia en camino._

_Ahora podemos pasar más tiempo en familia, ¡ya que te dieron dos semanas de vacaciones!- le mencionó el pelinegro contento de poder tener a su mujer en casa y así poder arreglar las dificultades por la que pasaban en el matrimonio._

_Darién, no tengo tiempo para "tiempo en familia"- le aclaró ella- Voy a la peluquería y terminare de completar todos los papeles necesarios para el traslado, pero no quiero que me molestes con eso de que quieres arreglar nuestro matrimonio, que esta bien así como lo tenemos juntos en todo, ¡ok!- le planteó ella y él se quedó sorprendido._

_Pero y ¿el bebé…?- Indagó Darién con un mal presentimiento._

_Ese engendro ya murió, me realice un aborto hace dos semanas- Darién empalideció gravemente y no resistió así que cayó al piso y ella trago grueso asustada- ¡ME HUBIERA HECHO A PERDER LOS PLANES! ¡Yo quería ir a Francia y embarazada le hubieran dado el puesto a otro!- Darién se pasó la mano por los ojos tratando de borrar esas lagrimas que pugnaban por salir- Darién…- indagó ella asustada._

_¿COMO PUDISTES?-Preguntó Darién Furibundo- ¡ERA UNA VIDA! Que creamos gustosos de nuestro amor, que nos unió a ti y a mi y que por supuesto ¡TÚ MATASTES!- Le gritó fuera de sí- Te alejas de mi, te gastas el dinero que dejo mi abuelo de herencia pero también lo utilizas para... Para ¡ASESINAR!- Sora lo miró asombrada por lo que le tiraba en cara- ¡Te detesto Sora, esta vez no te lo perdonare!- Dijo un Darién para mirarla con furia ciega y luego salir del cuarto antes de realizar una locura como matarla a ella; Allí afuera de en esa la sala que estaba llena de invitados asombrados por los gritos…_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-No quería frustrarle los planes pero íbamos a tener un hijo, y fue allí cuando…- ha Darién se le rompió la voz sin poder hacer nada y volteó hacia la ventana enojado y triste- ella… dijo que había abortado… hace dos semanas atrás, eso quería decir que había sido tres días después de la boda- Seré empezó a vislumbrar parte de la rabia intensa hacia las mujeres, entonces ese fue el regalo de cumpleaños de la "zorra" esa… ¡LA MATARIA! ¡Por Kami, que lo haría! Pero entonces reparó en el dolor que reflejaba la ventana de la mirada de Darién, que estaba cristalizada- Entendía… que tal vez me odiara sabes, pequeña, pero no que matara a nuestro hijo, esa razón que nos había unido en matrimonio y que yo esperaba con ansias sin importarme mi carrera, ni lo que el mundo diría…- Serena lo abrazó por la espalda y sollozo, él sonrió enternecido porque a pesar del tiempo la herida seguía allí.- Ella iba a ser médico, como se pudo practicar un aborto, pensaba diariamente cabeza de chorlito- Darién se abrazó a las manos de ella para poder sostenerse de ella pues el dolor estaba abierto- Era una criatura, una vida, que nos podía a ver dado otra visión de la existencia superficial que llevábamos ella y yo- Al hombre se le escapaban las lagrimas de los ojos sin saberlo- Ese fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, pequeña, ¿Qué te parece?- Serena no respondió pero tenia las palabras mas horrorosas que podían existir en un vocabulario.

Entendí entonces que me había casado con una arpía, por llamarla de algún modo, pero seguía amándola con todo mi ser o eso creía… Tanto o más que a mi familia, esa que en esos momentos me seguía apoyando no importando lo mucho que me había equivocado en ese año con la maldita idea de ser Feliz a costa de otra persona, pero lo que de verdad mató mi amor fue verla con un amigo de laboratorio que era común invitarlo a nuestras cenas en casa, ese que se hacia llamar mi amigo y que también tenia una chequera con mucho mas dinero que yo- Serena fue encajando las piezas que a lo largo de su vida junto al moreno no cuadraban.

**FLASH BACK**

_Darién se había ido de la casa por dos semanas, más específicamente desde que se había enterado de lo ocurrido con su bebé. Apenas lograba salir a la calle sin llorar cada vez que veía un cochecito o a mujeres embarazada. Gemía con dolor punzante cada vez que recordabas las próximas pasantías en el Área de Pediatría._

_Por recomendación de sus amigos, Darién iba a realizar un último intento por manejar su matrimonio, aún amaba a Sora a su pesar, ella estaba grabada a fuego sobre su corazón._

_Entró al departamento que le había regalado su abuela a los 18 años y se encontró todo a oscuras. __**"Debe de estar en el cuarto"**__ pensó positivo y con una pequeña llama de esperanza apretó el ramo de Gardenias que sostenía entre sus manos. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y esa llama que tenia por "ultima oportunidad" se extinguió total y absolutamente._

_Allí retozando estaba uno de sus mejores amigos, o lo que creía él con su esposa, esa mujer sin corazón y sin… ¡nada!; que gemía sin descaro a la oscuridad de la noche. El ramo de flores cayó de sus manos y los observó con los ojos abiertos sin poder creerlo._

_Kyotaro gemía profundamente cada vez que embestía contra Sora y ella pedía cada vez más. Las dos tenían caras de felicidad sexual, y Darién con morbosidad sádica siguió no quitaba ojo de las diferentes posiciones que ellos practicaban por más de diez minutos. Cuando la pareja de amantes llego al clímax, Darién aplaudió con animosidad a la pareja que se despabiló rápidamente, asombrados de que tuvieran público._

_¡VAYA, VAYA!- dijo con total frialdad al ver que la pareja se separaba sexualmente para buscar la correspondiente ropa.- ¿Quién se imaginaria que tendríamos tanto amor en desborda en mi APARTAMENTO?- Sora prendió una lámpara al ponerse el albornoz de noche._

_Darién yo…- Él aludido la petrificó con la mirada y Kyo carraspeó intranquilo._

_Darién, amigo- Darién comenzó a negar la cabeza mientras se carcajeaba con maldad pura. La mirada de Darién era peligrosa y oscura, como aquello que sentía._

_Kyo, Kyo, Kyo…- empezó Darién a nombrar con dura voz que hizo que ambos tragaran grueso. No tenia emoción, estaba muerto y sin embargo destilaba veneno, odio, ironía oscurecida…- ¿Cuantas veces te dije que no metieras mano en mis cosas?- preguntó Darién con cara de dulzura fingida._

_Kyotaro tragó grueso y respondió con vos aguda- V-varias veces, Darién…- Este asintió con aprehensión._

_¡Exacto!- dijo como si explicará matemáticas- y a ti mi amor, ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me fueras infiel?.- indagó Darién mirándose las uñas cuando realmente los tenia acorralados a los dos en esa habitación y se enorgullecía de ser tan restringido con sus emociones._

_¡Ay Darién, Por favor!- respondió con voz sarcástica y nerviosa. Darién sonrió como la muerte y se acercó de dos zancadas ha ella agarrándola por el cuello apretándoselo con fuerza haciendo que los ojos de ella brillarán de miedo._

_¿Cuántas veces, Cariño?- Pregunto nuevamente con voz feroz._

_¡Muchas!- respondió con dificultad para respirar y mirándolo asustada. Y entonces Darién la tiró a la pared con fuerza haciendo que Sora llorará por el golpe y se volvió a observar a su ex... Amigo._

_Kyo… ¡te acostaste con mi mujer!- apuntó fingiendo sorpresa y luego carcajearse al ver trastabillar a Sora por levantarse de donde la había tirado- Y… ¡Tú! Abortaste a mi hijo y además te acuestas con mi lacra de amigo- Kyo frunció las cejas- ¿desde cuando, Kyo?- Investigó Darién caminando rápidamente hacia este._

_Desde hace dos semanas…- respondió este teniendo miedo al aire asesino que inspiraba Darién- Este lo empezó a arreglar desde el cuello de la camisa hasta las mangas del saco._

_Mmm.… o sea ¿Qué te reías de mi dolor y consolabas a mi mujer?- Preguntó con aire de molestar Darién._

_Kyo no contestó._

_Además me llevabas los abrazos que te daba mi mujer, ¡mi maldita puta mujer!, cuando me apoyabas en el departamento de Haruka, ¿no?- Kyo lo miré apenado.- ¡RESPONDE MALDITO COBARDE!- Le reclamó Darién fuerza de sí._

_SI, ¡MALDITA SEA!- respondió Kyo quitándose a un Darién que parecía un toro de encima- me gustaba tú mujer desde hace dos años cuando fuiste a donar sangre y… ¡ELLA ES MIA! ¡Ahora lo es!- le restregó en la cara Él con una sonrisa que pretendió ser arrogante y Darién se rio maquiavélicamente._

_Si, por supuesto que lo es… ¿Quién quiere a un despojo humano como ella?,- comenzó Darién a insultarla- Una puta sin corazón que aborta todo lo que es vida, te dijo que estaba embarazada y que mató al bebé- Dijo Darién como sí nada, pero que por dentro se le removía todo. Kyo tragó nuevamente saliva sin saber que decir- Te dijo que no tiene donde caerse muerta pues sus padres la desheredaron, cuando supieron lo que había hecho con el bebé- Kyo empalideció- Deberías saber que lo único que sabe hacer bien… ¡es manipular y darte una buena mamada en el miembro!- Sora lloraba por la humillación y Kyo lo miró enfurecido- ¿QUÉ? ¿ENOJADO? Ó ¿ES QUE NO TE LA HA MAMADO?- le reclamó Darién fingidamente sorprendido- ¡no me digas! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- se rió Darién y cuando Kyo iba a replicar algo Darién le soltó un golpe en la mandíbula.- ¡Toma! ¡Mi regalito de felicitaciones!- le comentó irónico mientras le encestaba el otro golpe en el estómago._

_Y así comenzó una tunda de golpes por parte de Darién a un Kyo que no se defendía pues Darién simulaba perfectamente ha un león herido que por fin había soltado. Sora lloraba mirando la escena mientras rogaba a Darién que soltara a Kyo, Pero el pelinegro ya no era él, estaba fuera de sí; estaba psicológicamente enajenado..._

_Todo se había unido… Y explotado esa noche después de tantos días guardado en su cuerpo. Solo sentía ganas y ganas de golpear a alguien y este imbécil le dio la oportunidad. Entonces sonrió con maldad y soltó a ese cuerpo lleno de morados y reaccionando a lo que había hecho y sorprendiendo a todos, se empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras le regalaba de extra a Kyo una patada en la entrepierna. De seguro no tendría hijos… y lo alegraba, ser el contrincante que le dio ese golpe al maldito hombre caído._

_¡Vete!- le gritó a Sora que corría a ver como estaba su amante- Llévate todo lo que malditamente quieras, ¡Pero te vas de mi apartamento HOY!- le dijo jalándola de un brazo para que lo mirará a los ojos y viera la veracidad de sus palabras- ¿Me entendiste o quieres que busque el bisturí para explicártelo?- Ella tragó grueso y dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color miel._

_Déjame cura…- Darién sonrió con maldad._

_No…- respondió con serenidad y precipitándola al piso caminó a la cama y arrancó las sabanas y se las tiró a ellas- ¡Toma! ¡Como obsequio de tú histórica noche de amor!- le inquirió irónico- Abrió una maleta y recordó que al día siguiente ella se iba a Francia- ¡!Toma! Llévate tus porquerías de basuras, las joyas, tus documentos…- Dijo calmado y tirándole todo al cuerpo con intención de lastimarla- ¡ah! Y también al saco de carne sin vida y sin futuro que tienes en el brazo, porque te informo, Ayer lo expulsaron de la carrera de medicina- Sora lloraba con rabia y se levanto a recoger todo lo que el le tiraba- Tienes diez minutos para irte, sino… Llamaré a la policía y no respondo de lo que haga…- Le advirtió con voz llena de rabia. Salió del cuarto a paso ligero y se sentó en la sala, prendió la tv y empezó a verla con cara llena de violencia._

_Diez minutos después salió una Sora con tres maletas y dos bolsas de basura. Kyo salió sujetándose a las paredes en búsqueda de equilibrio._

_¡Eres un bruto!- le reclamó histérica Sora y él volteó a verla con cara asesina que le hizo callarse inmediatamente._

_No soy benévolo, así que te quedan dos minutos para que saques todo y te largues…- Sugirió iracundo y entonces Sora tomó sus cosas y las sacó. Luego, ayudó como pudo a Kyo y lo sacó de casa, y todo esto bajo la supervisión de Darién. Y por último volvió a decirle algo a Darién pero este solo se levantó y agregó empujándola a la puerta._

_Ya sabrás de mí, por mi abogado...- Y le cerró las puertas en las narices._

_Esa noche fue la primera de todas en la que su cinismo lo gobernó y a partir de allí el tomaría las decisiones…_

_¡No hay duda!- dijo agarrando el colchón que estaba en el cuarto y sacándolo a la sala para botarlo mañana por la mañana- Todas las malditas mujeres son iguales…_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

- Los descubrí el día que cumplíamos un mes de casados en la cama que compartíamos todas las noches, en esa en la que habíamos recreado tantos momentos, esos que ella mancho con ese engaño… pero le doy gracias por quitarme la venda…- susurró con rabia- No te voy a mentir gatita, me enojé muchísimo, me enfurecí y lo vi todo negro, la maldije y golpe al desgraciado hasta que volví a tener razón,- Serena estaba impávida de dolor, de tanto dolor que cargaba Darién- ella me llamó desde loco hasta demente pero a mi no me importó, no me importaba nada, todo por lo que me había alejado de casa, abandonando mi prodigiosa carrera se había derrumbado… así que mas daba que me llamaran loco…- explicó y se rió desagradablemente.

Dos semanas después de esa noche, ella me amenazó con contarle el secreto tan bien guardado hasta el momento, ese que por el que todos en mi familia odiamos a mi padre, que en este momento no necesitas saber- Acotó al ver brillar la curiosidad en los ojos de la rubia- y le respondí que dijera lo que se le viniera en gana, esa noche tuvo el descaro de recoger todo lo que quedaba en el departamento que "según" era de ella y se lo llevó…- Darién tragó duro recordando los diamantes que le había dado su madre antes de irse.

Dos semanas más tarde me llegó un recado de su parte- Suspiro separando a su rubia y volviéndola a sentar- Para que nos viéramos en un restaurante famoso y allí me pasó un papel en el que indicaba la cantidad, fecha y hora exacta en el que quería la fortuna…- Darién se rió enojado y la miró con burla- no era estúpida porque pidió mucho más de lo que tenía y todo por guardar el maldito secreto de ese señor llamado padre, que al que no critico después de seguir su conducta…- explicó Darién sin demostrar su sátira- igualmente me enfurecí al verla llegar tan campante con ese desvergüenza de pedirme dinero luego de todo lo que ella había hecho en nuestro matrimonio, me amenazó de nueva cuenta de que le diera el dinero para poder divorciarse de mí- Darién sonrió escéptico y roto por el dolor- Esa noche respondí que sí a lo que ella dijera mas por responder ya que tenia pruebas suficientes para ganar el Divorcio, así que a la final me levanté sin poder aguantar más lo que ella decía, me subí a mi auto con ella siguiéndome los pasos y sin esperar nada arranque, había bebido un poco de whisky antes de ir a hablar con ella, precisamente por ello no estaba en mis cabales, me pasé un alto y choqué con otro automóvil- Serena se levantó rápidamente del asiento y corrió a sujetarse más fuerte que antes de su príncipe, pero este la tomó de las manos y la alejó de él hasta sentarla en unas de las sillas del cuarto otra vez- Doy gracias a Dios de que la familia que iba en el otro auto no haya tenido heridas graves y pagué una gran indemnización por los daños causados y bueno, en mi caso solo algunas fracturas en los brazos y algunas que otras rasguños, que ha lo largo de los años se han ido cerrando…- dijo Darién misterioso.

¿Por qué lo dices de ese modo?- preguntó Serena con un dolor en el pecho.

Porque… hubo otro accidente… esa misma noche- respondió mirándola a los ojos- pero por otra autopista, en el que se murieron cuatro personas, no, mejor dicho cinco personas…- Serena lo observo sin querer comprender el camino por el que iba su amor platónico- Murieron una pareja y una mujer embarazada y su hijo pequeño de dos años- Serena que ya lloraba se abrazó a sí misma, llevando sus rodillas a la altura del pecho y las abrigaba con sus brazos- Entre esas personas mi esposa y su amante, la otra era una mujer que iba en camino al hospital a ver a su esposo que lo iban a dar de alta ese día…- Serena lloró con fuerza y sintió los brazos de Darién a su alrededor- Ya pequeña, son cosas que no puedes evitar…- Serena negó con la cabeza y luego de un par de besos que Darién le dio en la coronilla se calmo un poco y así Darién prosiguió con la historia.

Hicimos el funeral y todos creyeron que era el pobre viudo desamparado que sufría la perdida de su flamante esposa y uno de sus buenos amigos de toda la vida, no sé que hubiera hecho si Haruka y Andrew no me hubieran apoyado en esos instantes- Sonrió al recordar a sus dos locos amigos sujetándolo o interviniendo a través de los pésames que le regalaban- La verdad mostraba una cara de desconcierto o una cara de real frialdad porque no lamentaba el hecho de que se hubiera ido, allí fue cuando entendí que aunque la había amado ese amor había muerto, y con ella, todo el poder de creer en cualquier otra mujer que se me acercará; Cuando se acabó la pantomima me acerqué a los familiares de la otra tragedia y el señor Kuroshita un poco molesto al principio por mi frialdad al hablar de Sora me perdono y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, actualmente es una persona muy feliz al lado de sus tres trillizos y su esposa- Darién sonrió verdaderamente esta vez y Serena ha pesar de todo también.- La otra familia también es una de las mas allegadas a mi y les tengo mucho aprecio, una de esas pequeñas que se salvaron esta haciendo pasantías en la clínica como enfermera, por cierto es la que beso a Seiya y lo metió en problemas con su traviesa novia… Ella es un poco impulsiva pero muy enamoradiza y esta vez se antojo de el doctor de Terapia Intensiva, que por cierto ni siquiera le presta atención- Serena se sonrojó al verse reflejada en la vida de esa chica- Si, lo sé, ¡se parece a ti!- Le dijo Darién pícaro y ella se sonrojó más fuerte, él se rio un poco y volvió la vista a la ventana.

Después de eso pase por mi recuperación fisioterapéutica y cuando salí retomé ese poder de manipulación en las chicas que había abandonado con Sora, así que lo aproveché al máximo en estos tres años y mucho más cuando terminó lo de la loca de Sora- Sonrió con tristeza- Lo único que lamento de todo esto es la muerte que siguió después…- Dijo con una sonrisa compungida- Mi padre nunca a sido un Santo y desde que se casó con mamá la ha maltratado, pero no físicamente sino más allá de eso, psicológicamente- dijo Darién con cuidado y Serena frunció el ceño molesta- Mamá, era un amor, solo vivía y respiraba por cuidarnos y darle todo a mi padre para que la tomara en cuenta, no te negaré que tuvimos una infancia llena de lujos y mimos gracias a nuestros padres pero que se veían opacado por las continuas peleas de mi madre por la atención de mi papá, que luego de que naciera Seiya se había alejado de ella, a nivel sexual…- Dijo Darién tranquilo pero Serena se volvió a sonrojar captando la atención de su chico- Jajajajaja, es increíble lo fácil que es hacerte sonrojar- Serena lo miró mal y le hizo una señal con la mano para que continuará.

¡Curiosa!- le reclamó con dulzura el pelinegro a lo que ella le sacó la lengua- Mi padre que antes era amoroso con nosotros se fue alejando poco a poco mientras crecíamos y ha nosotros nos hacia mucha falta, más que todo a Seiya que era muy apegado a él y como sabes lo defiende de todos y cada uno de los locos como yo que lo insulta a cada momento- Serena asintió ahora reflexiva- lo cierto es que un día después de que yo llegará de la secundaria me encontré a mi papá con su secretaria y una de las niñeras de Seiya- Serena se levantó escandalizada de la silla en la que estaba sentada- Jajajaja, cálmate pequeña, se que tus virginales oídos no habían escuchado de los tríos pero eso sucede, al igual que el sexo anal entre los homo…- Serena se quedó con la boca abierta, como se había desviado tanto el tema.

¡NO NECESITO CLASES DE SEXUALIDAD CONTIGO, DARIEN CHIBA!- exclamó avergonzada la chica a lo que Darién rió contento de poder desahogarse.

¡Lo sé, lo sé!- replicó él y la volvió a sentar- Tranquila, lo cierto es que me enfurecí y le grité de todo a mi padre, así que cuando me di cuenta, me había pegado una cachetada y me había mandado a mi habitación como un niño pequeño, pero yo con lo rebelde que era le dije a mamá pensando que haría un bien pero solo provoqué que hubiese una discusión titánica en la noche después de cenar y mamá decidiera de una vez por toda el divorcio- Suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cabeza- Luego, descubrimos porque papá era así con ella, y es porque mamá le había sido infiel el mismo día de la boda a papá- Dijo con voz irónica- Mamá salía con el amigo de la infancia de papá, ese al que nosotros llamábamos tío y de allí, de esa relación nació Seiya, y sin embargo papá lo adora…- Darién comenzó a llorar triste- Escuchamos por bocas de una de las más viejas sirvientas que ella había abortado a un tercer bebé y que ese iba a ser niña- Darién apretó los ojos y los puños tratando de que las lágrimas se quedasen allí- Y ella… ella… Todas son iguales, nena, todas son…

¡Oh, Darién!- Gimió Serena compungida al verlo llorar y apretar los puños de impotencia por tal burla del pasado que ahora se reflejaba con su actual conducta con las chicas. Serena que desde hace rato lloraba lo abrazó por la espalda mientras él seguía mirando por la ventana.

Es por eso que yo…- trató de continuar él, ya que había destapado la caja de recuerdos pero solo sintió unas manos pequeñas alrededor de sus mejillas y los profundos ojos azules color cielo que lo miraban con amor, un amor tan profundo como aquel que él había sentido alguna vez en un pasado y que no se comparaba con el que sentía por Serena en ese momento.- Cabeza de Chorlito…- susurro, eliminando las lágrimas gigantes que salían de esos hermoso ojos.

Te Amo Darién, y lo haré siempre… suceda lo que suceda… digas lo que digas… siempre serás el amor de mi vida- dijo con un hilo de voz la chica y parándose de puntitas lo beso suavemente.

Darién se quedó estático unos instantes pero le respondió el beso con ternura y mientras se besaban las lagrimas saladas se unían a sus labios como un lindo gesto de finales de malos entendidos. La rubia enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y suspiró al sentir la fuerza de las manos de este en sus caderas. Darién por su parte sentía un bálsamo en la tristeza de su corazón , ese que se había cerrado hace mucho tiempo y no permitía sentir algo por alguien y que resonaba con fuerza en su pecho por poder estar cerca y tocar a su adorada rubia..

Serena fue un poco más lejos y lo atrajo más a ella por medio del abrazo unió sus dedos a los cabellos lisos y sedosos de su amor platónico que seguía chupando y acariciando con pleitesía los labios femeninos. Darién empezó a caminar a la cama y ella con él, llegaron a la meta y allí se recostaron con parsimonia. Darién abrió los ojos, que no sabia cuando los había cerrado. Empezó a pasear sus manos por encima del cuerpo de la pequeña chica y ella empezó a responder positivamente a sus caricias. Se asomaron unos pequeños pezones entusiastas y Darién los acarició por encima de la tela haciendo que Serena se arqueara sin romper el beso.

Darién fue abandonando lentamente los labios que anteriormente eran rosados y ahora estaban rojos de la intensidad de las caricias. Sonrió. Poco a poco y fue regando besos tranquilos y ardientes alrededor del cuello blanquecino y del lóbulo de la oreja que era un punto central de aquel momento. Serena empezó a cambiar los suspiros por gemidos, y sus manos que estaban quietas comenzaron a ponerse en marcha en la espalda de Darién, que a través de la ropa su piel se sentía cálida.

Darién sintió que la chica empezaba tener confianza en aquel momento, así que fue un poco más lejos emocionado de que ella lo aceptará. Besándola nuevamente tomó el límite de esa camisa suave amarilla y empezó a subirla mientras que la piel que quedaba al aire, no pasaba desapercibida para los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo que sentía hacia la chica. Ese deseo que hasta entonces no había tomado en cuenta, sonrió a través del beso y suavemente se separó de sus labios para mirar la cara sorprendida y sonrojada de su próxima novia, porque ella seria después de tres años su nuevo amor, ese que le haría creer nuevamente en otras personas, que le ayudaría a cerrar ciclos y abriría muchos nuevos... ella sería esa mujer que le haría cambiar el esquema de cualquier mujer que hubiese pasado por su vida.

Besando suavemente el cuello y la clavícula, paso a lengüetear el ombligo pequeño de su rubia fantástica, haciéndola suspirar, él siguió subiendo la camisa hasta que esta quedo enredada en el cuello de la chica. Subió sus manos por los costados del virginal cuerpo de la adolescente y cuando llegó a los pechos de ellos los rozó como el aleteó de una mariposa y ella hizo un puchero de queja haciéndolo trastornar. Tomando con más determinación aquel juego de amor, acercó sus dedos y rozó los montículos rosados de ella, que se entregó a los cariños que él le prodigaba; él agradeció internamente el hecho de que ella aún no despertará de aquella burbuja en la que se encontraba. Paseo sus labios por el estómago de ella, hasta llegar al sostén que cubría los pechos de ella esos apetecibles perfectos pechos. Cambiaria a sus dedos por sus labios, cuando sintió las manos de su rubia tentación en sus mejillas aún mojadas por algunas lágrimas, esas que aún derramaba, pero en este momento era de felicidad. Serena lo vio con una sonrisa de comprensión y le beso por última vez los labios antes de separarse de él aunque sin abandonar la cama, ni el estar cerca de él.

-Lo siento Darién, no puedo hacerlo- dijo arreglándose la camisa que tenia enredada en el cuello, mientras el pelinegro la veía con cara de angustia.

¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Jajajajajajajajajja- Ahora el turno de reír fue el de ella, pero no fue de burla sino de que felicidad- que aún no quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo, quiero eso cuando estemos en un mejor momento- Expuso ella y él frunció el ceño. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y le abrazó con ternura y fuerza- Te amo Darién, con tus defectos, viudo, casado, enamorado, enojado, triste, violento, elocuente, irónico, Estudioso, intranquilo y hasta pasional como hace unos momentos- lo miró a los ojos emocionada- y sé, ahora sé, que tú me amas como yo lo hago- Él sonrió pícaro- Pero no es el momento indicado para amarnos físicamente cuando apenas y nos conocemos a nivel personal y emocional – él sonrió mas grande y ella le devolvió el gesto.

¿Quieres ser mi novia, cabeza de chorlito?- dijo inesperadamente el pelinegro a lo que ella lo miro perpleja por el momento, confusa por si había escuchado mal y alegre por la sorpresa unos instantes- ¿Cabeza de chorlito?- repitió él asustado de que ella se hubiese vuelto retardada en un minuto.

¡KYA!- gritó ella dejándolo aturdido- ¡CLARO QUE SI!- le volvió a gritar- ¡si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡SIIII! Mil veces si…- expresó con felicidad en la mirada- por supuesto que quiero ser tú novia, **¡ca-cho-rro!-** dijo con dulzura y dándole un beso en los labios con cada silaba que pronunciaba haciendo reír al adulto joven que estaba feliz con su adolescente.

Espero que tú tío no me descuarticé al decirle que dejé de ser un imbécil- Ella rió por lo bajo.

¡Yo te defenderé, Julieta!- dijo teatralmente la rubia haciendo que el chico tomará venganza a través de cosquillas.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Ashuuuuu!- Estornudo un rubio cenizo que estaba revisando a una mujer mayor- ¿gripe?- inquirió asustado limpiándose con una servilleta.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**Todos tenemos secretos…**

**Algunos mas que otros…**

**Pero a la final de la vida…**

**Lo que importa realmente es….**

**Haber hecho de esta…**

**UN SECRETO A VOCES…**

**¡Igual que el Amor!**

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_**BUENAS BUENASSS! Jajajaja! Se que me extrañaron pero aquí estoy con mi historia nuevamente… como se habrán dado de cuenta estamos en la recta final… así que prepárense para el final de ESTA GRANDIOSA HISTORIA!**_

_**:D Gracias a todas aquellas geniales chicas que me dejaron un rw expresando su voto y bueno a aquellas que leen en silencio! ;) Que les pareció el capitulo? Intenso ¿cierto? JAJAJAJAJA jamás se esperaron esa historia en la vida de Darién, Mmmm…. Pues yo tampoco, lo invente todo ahorita! ;) MALDITA SORAA! Como me dejo a mi pobre Dari… lo pagaraa… en su próxima vida… JAJAJAJA! ;) pero bueno me encanto mi cap…**_

_**SON NOVIOSS! AL FIN….! JASJAJAJAJAJ ALGUNAS HARAN FIESTA CUANDO LEAN EL CAPI! ;) yo también me alegrare por mi y por ellos! Al fin deje el drama el cap que viene espero hacerlos reír un rato! Jajajajajaja ;) En fin ya hable mucho… ahora vamos a los rw:**_

**Misc2010****: **Hola Monii! BIENVENIDA AL CLUB DE "PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO"! Te adore a penas te leí jajajaja… aun no he tenido chance de leerte pero hoy mismo me meto en el face.. y me agrego a la pagina! ;) Gracias por invitarme! Eres muy lindaa! PUES AQUÍ TIENES TU CAP! Que opinas? Espero que sea de tu agrado y me dejes otro rw! Un abrazo y un besooo! Cuidatee.

**mayilu****: **Holaaaa! Sip, perodon por desaparecerme cuando andamos de recta final pero bueno, la uni es una cosa que no me agrada porque me aleja de mis oficios agradables como este, que es escribir…! HAHAHAHA! Gracias por apoyarme y espero que este cap te agrade… Lamento que tu opción no haya ganado pero hay que ser justos… En el cap siguiente leerás como se entero Yaten de que era papa… JAJAJAJAJA! ;) espero nos leamos pronto! Un abrazoo! Cuídate!

**Seiya-Moon****: **Hola amoreee! JAJAJAJAJA! Era una de las dos opciones.. y Gano la de Darién así que leerás a Darién por RATOTEE! :D espero que te guste este cap y me dejes tu comentario! ;) nos leemos prontooo! Te me cuidas eh? Un abrazooo!

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba****: HOLAAAA! **Gracias por tu opinión! ;) cuídate mucho y espero leerte en este cap! Un besotee! Nos leemos pronto!

**gabitamoonbunny****: **Holaaa nenaa! BIENVENIDAAAA!hahahahah Gracias por apoyarme en el fic! Y bueno aquí tienes el cap! DISFRUTALO… nos leemos pronto.. Espero saber que opinas de el…! UN ABRAZO! ;)

**AlezzitA'91: **Hola Lindaaa! PUES GRACIAS POR APOYARMEEE! BIENVENIDAA! ;) y bueno aquí tienes un nuevo cap, espero que lo disfrutes y me digas que tal te pareciooo! ;) noss leemos prontoo! Te me cuidas… UN ABRAZO!

**Marijo de Chiba Cullen****: **Holaa Bellaaaa! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Gracias por demostrarme tu entusiasmo a través de un rw! ;) JAJAJA! SOMOS FANATICAS A MORIR DE DARI Y SERE! ;) gracias por apoyarme y bueno por votar por DARIEN AQUÍ TIENES TU CAP! Que te pareció…? Te gusto? Espero que sip! Y que me dejes tu rw! Porfisss! Un abrazooo! NOS LEEMOS PRONTOO!

**Princess Mko****: Hola Princesaaa! **Espero que estés bien y que te guste este cap! Gracias por apoyarme y decirme tu opinión del anterior cap! :D espero que disfrutes de este también y me dejes saber que piensas! Un abrazooo! NOS LEEMOS PRONTOOO!

_**Gracias por sus estupendos rw! ;)**_

_**Ahora un adelanto del próximo capitulo 18:**_

_¡Lo que oíste!- Dijo una Mina sonrojada mientras Yaten pálido como un hueso miraba su vientre como una araña venenosa y al mismo con delicia, así como aquella manzana que Adán probó por culpa de Eva._

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_¿Lo puedo tocar?- preguntó Raye extasiada viendo aquel órgano. Nicholas sonrojado asintió sin poder encontrar su voz para responderle. Y así ella lo hizo, haciendo que su novio soltara un gemido ahogado y aplicando aquellas técnicas que ya había leído en los libros comenzó con un singular baile en ese miembro masculino…_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_¡Claro que no lo estoy!- Dijo ella ofendida porque su "ahora" novio le reprendiera por eso._

_¡Estas celosa!- Afirmó Darién sonriendo con picardía y mostrando sus dientes blanquitos. Serena lo miro feo y Darién la abrazo y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en pleno centro comercial, para luego bajarla y decirle en el oído, a una rubia sonrojada hasta los deditos del pie – No tienes porqué…- Él le tomó de las mano y susurró con paciencia y afecto- Acuérdate que todo lo que hago es ¡Porque eres a quién amo!- Dijo y pego su frente junto a la de ella._

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_NO SE LA PUEDEN PERDER!_

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_¡Las quiero! _

…_Besos de cotufas…_

_**Amary-san****_


	18. Cortos tiempos sin guerra

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

_N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… "si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"_

**Capitulo 18: "Cortos tiempos sin guerras"**

Amy estaba abrazada a Taiky en la recamara del último. El chico estaba emocionado y tranquilo de que por una vez por todas, se había arreglado lo de ellos dos, sin mucho drama, pero con bastante esfuerzo de su parte. Suspiró y volteó su cabeza lentamente para mirar a su nueva y última novia.

La chica dormitaba sin saber del recorrido que hacia la mente del chico, que tomaba una dirección por la vía de la reconciliación de la semana pasada. Suspiro nuevamente y apartó del rostro de su ahora, y por siempre novia. La vida se complicaba pero ellos iban a salir ilesos si se los proponían. Amaba a su peliazulada más de lo que se había propuesto amar a una chica, no dudaría en cortarse una mano solo para hacerla saber que así ella llegaba a ser más importante que él. Tenia que admitir que él era un imbécil de primera, pero ya había aprendido la lección y algo de lo que estaba orgulloso era de ser inteligente, así que cuidaría a su Amy lo más que pudiera en este mundo de dificultades.

Recordó esa noche y de cómo reconquisto a su futura esposa, pero uno muy lejano, porque por ahora su sueño graduarse y tener su propio bufete.

_**FLASH BACK**_

¡Hola!- dijo y sonrió al ver que ella se volteaba exasperada.

Taiky ya te dije que…- empezó ella pero él sonrió aún más y ella se quedo lela por un momento- ¿por qué sonríes?

Porque estas hermosa y fastidiada lo estas más…- El piropo tuvo cierto efecto pero no el completo- además quería decirte algunas cosas y no sobre lo que pasó con Melissa, sino lo que…- Amy arrugó la cara al escuchar el nombre y se dio la vuelta pero él la tomo de la mano- ¿sabes como maldicen los pollitos?- preguntó él con burla en la voz y nervioso porque ella le diera la espalda nuevamente pero no fue así, ella centro su mirada azulada en la achocolatada de él- ¡caldito seas…!- respondió a la intriga que había en los ojos de su amada.

Amy sonrió y luego sin querer comenzó a reírse a carcajadas del chiste malo que había echado su ex. Novio. Pero no por eso se quedaría con él, se dio la vuelta nuevamente riéndose aún de lo comentado y quiso irse pero Taiky no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Me puedes soltar la mano, Taiky- pidió la peliazulada un poco molesta y entretenida, pero el castaño sonrió misterioso y le colgó algo frio, la chica volvió sus ojos azules a su muñeca y se consiguió con…

¡TAIKI!- exclamó gruñendo del atrevimiento que supuso ese castaño por colocarle una esposa.

Él solo le beso la coronilla y le murmuró con coquetería- ¡estas arrestada!- y pegó su frente a la de ella, cerrando la otra unión en su propia muñeca- ahora no podrás huir de mi jamás- Y sin más la beso con desmesura y ella cerró los ojos para experimentar los más locos arrebatos de su ex…

El moreno camino esquivando a las parejas de esa noche que bailaban según la música que dictaba el DJ. Amy miraba a todos lados nerviosa, buscando a una de sus amigas que pudiera auxiliarla en el camino a la rendición de ese joven con gran sentido del convencimiento.

Llegaron a la terraza donde estaba iluminada con algunas lámparas tenues que daba una atmósfera romántica. Amy miró mal a su ex, y este sonrió coqueto al deducir que era lo que pensaba su pequeña ex. novia.

Lo has planeado todo- le recriminó ella afirmando a acción de su hijo.

Lo juro, no he sido yo- Amy lo miro irónica y quiso irse por donde minutos antes habían entrado pero Taiky la jaló de la muñeca sujeta a la suya.- No puedes escapar esta vez- le devolvió feliz el moreno como algo obvio.

Taiky ya lo nuestro no tiene solución- expresó Amy cansada- la confianza esta perdida, no te creo ni el padre nuestro- él hizo un mohín y le puso un dedo en los labios a la chica.

Déjame decirte y demostrarte algunas otras cosas, luego tú decidirás si quieres o no estar aquí conmigo por la eternidad que nos reste…- Ella lo miró desconfiada y meditó un poco, que perdía por escuchar elocuencias de él, total ya pronto se iría a cualquier otro lugar del mundo a estudiar lo que a él siempre le había apasionado, el Derecho.

Ok…- susurró y lo miró con impaciencia. Él sonrió feliz y de ímpetu la abrazo, le regalo un beso en la mano derecha y la tomó de la izquierda. La llevó a una de las esquinas iluminadas apenas por la luz de la luna resplandeciente en la terraza y había una cosa que estaba tapada con una manta que no dejaba entrever nada de lo que podía haber allí.

Amy, cuando te conocí, recuerdo que nos odiábamos a muerte, o por lo menos yo lo pensaba de ti, porque yo estaba muerto de amor por ti, suena ridículo pero no pasaba ni un solo día en el que yo no deseara verte para aunque sea decirte alguna mala cosa- Ella lo miró enternecida- En fin, yo un día te dije que quería encontrar tú talón de Aquiles, era una época en donde yo te decía lo fea que eras y lo sola que siempre te encontrabas- Amy tragó grueso y esquivó la mirada de la achocolatada. Taiky miraba fijamente a su ex, pidiendo a gritos que lo perdonará por ser imbécil- Allí yo a nivel inconsciente te amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi vida, me sentía en sintonía contigo por las mismas cosas que te criticaba, sé que fui un tarado mimado pero en eso se basaba mi existencia en criticar y ganarle las batallas a mis contrincantes, fuera en el ámbito que fuera…-Amy lo miró entristecida por el nivel tan bajo de vida y luego soslayó la mirada ha aquella cosa tapada a la cual Taiky trataba de quitarle la manta- Y entonces un día, ese día de la obra de teatro supe que tú eras la chica que me gustaba y desde entonces yo…- Taiky quitó la manta y allí estaban unas fotografías de Amy…

Estaba sentada con sus amigas, leyendo debajo de un árbol concentrada; dando órdenes en el club de costura; riendo a carcajadas por una poesía; tecleando y comiendo en el club de tecnología…

Amy lo miró atónita- como… como, ¿como podías saber tanto de mi, si yo estaba segura de que tú…?- Taiky sonrió y la miro triste.

Desde primer año me fije en ti y te tomaba las fotos que siempre sacaban el mejor ángulo más allá de tu belleza, era la Amy que se temía mostrar a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, era la Amy que se parecía a mi y es la Amy que aún estoy dándome el enorme placer de conocer.

Pero yo no sabia que tú existías…- replicó ella sin saber lo mucho que le dolía lo dicho al chico.

Lo sé- exclamo Taiky contento a pesar del dolor- pero yo era feliz así, siendo tu admirador secreto anónimo, era un chiquillo enamorado y aún lo sigo siendo, y lo más loquito es que es de la misma chica…- inquirió divertido.

Ella tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba muy sorprendida- Taiky…- quiso agregar algo pero él la jalo sin querer escuchar nada.

Sigamos con el recorrido- comenzó a decir- aquí tengo una de las cosas que tú me regalaste, que apuesto no te debes recordar…- La observó con cuidado y ella lo miró con ansiedad.

¿Fue el libro de poesías?- él negó con la cabeza- ¿El abrigo de lana que te tejí?- el volvió a negar divertido- mou… ¡Taiky!- y él sonrió.

Es una de las cosas que me distes apenas nos empezábamos a llevar bien, no te recuerdas porque me lo distes de mala gana- él se carcajeó y la volteó a ver acariciándole el dorso de la mano que tenia sujeta a la suya- ya verás lo que es…- Él quitó la manta de este nuevo objeto y volteó rápidamente hacia la peliazulada y vio una lagrimas resaltando en sus azulados ojos.

Taiky... no puede ser… yo creí que tú… jamás pensé… ¡oh! ¡Cielos!- ella se tapó la cara con la única mano libre y sintió a Taiky atraparle la mano completamente antes de perderse cualquier reacción.

No quise herirte con estas cosas que te estoy mostrando, jamás seria mi intención hacerlo, solo creí pertinente mostrarte lo importante que eres, y que con palabras nunca me creerías, por eso yo…- ella le colocó un dedo en los labios.

Pero… ¿guardar el chocolate que te di en segundo de secundaria?- indagó ella petrificada por el simbolismo que tenia aquel chocolate.

Él solo se encogió de hombros- te repito, pensé que me odiabas y que jamás me darías uno de nuevo así que guarde este como el más valioso tesoro, y mucho más importante porque me lo habías regalado tú, cosa que ese día en especial, no me esperaba- Explicó el muchacho con algo de rojo en sus mejillas- ¡Dios! Esto me esta costando un poco, sabes, es mejor que no me lo hagas más difícil…- ella sonrió esta vez y también se sonrojo un poco.

¿Por qué es difícil?- Él la miró con una ceja alzada como si no fuera obvio.

Porque te estoy mostrando lo que soy, lo que eres para mí, lo que vales y lo fundamental que eres para mí, mí vida, mí futuro…- Ella carcajeó un poco y asintió ya sabiendo lo que se explicaba implícitamente cada gesto- ¿Me estabas echando broma, eh?- dijo más para si que para ella, ella lo abrazó por el brazo y asintió nuevamente.- Pues, sigamos a lo último y más importante…

¿Tan rápido?- pregunto ella algo triste y él solo rió asombrado.

Si, trajera cada uno de los tesoros que tengo contigo no terminaríamos nunca,- dijo y apretó el abrazo en su brazo y la miró directamente a sus ojos- créeme e guardado cada momento contigo- y le beso la frente- en mi mente y corazón- culminó por decir mientras quitaba la última manta.

Aquí tengo una de las piezas más queridas para mi, y espero siempre cuidarla y protegerla- dijo con cuidado y susurrando a la noche y a su chica- este espejo refleja a la mujer que es la única en mi vida, esa que me ha hecho levantarme temprano y llamarla de una cabina telefónica a pesar de mis temores a los espacios cerrados- Amy rió por lo bajo y recordó esas llamadas mañaneras- que me hizo colocarles apodos cursis, a pesar de saber que soy de lo más árido a nivel emocional- Ella suspiró y lo miró fijamente- Que hace morirme de los celos con los enclenques más imbéciles del mundo pero igual para ella son los más maravilloso del planeta, entre ellos, yo, que soy él más pesado, estúpido, idiota…- pero ella le refutó callándolo con un beso inesperado que el chico saboreó lentamente, había pasado algún tiempo desde que la había podido tener así, en sus brazos y tocando aquello que hasta hace unos minutos estaba prohibido.

No solo eres idiota, también eres agradable cuando quieres, fuerte en las oportunidades menos inesperadas, valiente con respecto a las injusticias, cariñoso con la persona más injusta del mundo, testarudo cuando tienes la razón, sincero cuando hablas, detallista, lindo, soñador, romántico empedernido, loco enamorado y el chico a quien yo amo…- dijo volviendo a unir los labios con el chico- eso si, vuelva a repetir lo que hiciste con la zorra regalada esa para que tú veas que la chica amab…- él interrumpió su diálogo para besarla.

Ya entendí, mi arandanito- contesto él a su retahíla- ya aprendí la lección, créeme que de aquí en adelante no te fallaré estaré siempre a tú disposición y jamás te volveré a ser infiel…- y pegando la frente sonrió- te lo juro, Amy Mizuno.- Amy lo miró sonrojada- ahora, arandanito de mi vida, ¿quieres ser mi novia por segunda vez?- la chica azulada se rió contenta y se abalanzó hacia el chico vestido de policía.

Si, mi policía enamorado- él se sonrojó, esperaba que esa declaración de amor, quedara entre ellos, pero lo dudaba, Amy estaba muy emocionada... Solo esperaba que su reputación de hombre enamorado y loco por esa chica no fuera a publicarse en "New New Tokyo" de mañana.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

¿Taiky?- escuchó el chico pronunciar la voz de su arandanito aún dormida.

¿Si, amor?- preguntó el chico mientras abrazaba a la hermosa mujer que ahora compartía su cama.

Duerme… apenas son las 2.30am para que estés soñando y reviviendo los momentos en que te dije que si, a la locura de ser tu novia otra vez…- él hizo un mohín y se enfurruño pero ella lo beso fogosamente- ¡oh! No, porque, mejor no revivimos el acto lujurioso de hace dos horas atrás- y acompaño a su voz sugerente con un acto atrevido en las nalgas de su moreno que hizo que este saltara de impresión, ahora, en ese momento…

"**¡El arrestado era él!"**

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Haruka estaba contento, había disfrutado una semana de sexo con frenos (por el embarazo) pero igual estaba íntimamente ligado a su mujer.

En esos momentos estaban de compras, y no podía estar más alegre, ya tenían la cunita, el coche y hasta la andadera, solo faltaban los muebles y algunas de las ropitas extracurriculares que se salían de lo cotidiano, como los trajes de baños, los disfraces, etc… el niño, se aseguraría el como padre que tuviera de todo…

¿Amor?- Haruka volteó a ver a su reina, esa mujer que lo volvía trastornado con meneíto de cadera natural.

¿Si?- respondió viendo un disfraz de vaquero que le gustaba para su cumpleaños número dos, ese que se podría hacer de ese tema, ya veía a su esposa vestida de india, sería genial…

Cariño, ¡deja de fantasear y paga…!- exclamó desesperada Michiru que desde hace 20 minutos estaba formada en la cola para pagar mientras su esposo seguía allí, fantaseaba entre disfraces de Superman, linterna verde y otras que son realmente espantosa- además deberías ver de aquel lado es una niña, se vestirá de campanita, princesa, rockera… ¡DE LO QUE SEA PERO EN FEMENINO!

¡Aishh!- contestó Haruka molesto- ya voy, ya voy- dijo y sacó su tarjeta platinum- solo para pagar... solo para eso soy bueno…- seguía refutando.

Cariño, mejor cállate o sabes lo que pasara en la casa, un sofá está pasa, que pasa frio…- dijo como si hablara del clima la próxima señora Tsukino, pero en realidad amenazaba con soltura y bastante agilidad; fue tan subliminal la amenaza que hasta la dependienta pensó que era una broma pero el joven padre estaba temblando desde los dedos del pie hasta los nuevos y nacientes cabellos de su cabeza.

Si, amor, lo que tú digas…- así como entraron salieron de la tienda entre mimos y caricias entre la pareja para con la barriga de cinco meses.

Así quiero un hombre, que pagué lo que yo quiera y además que no replique cuando, lo mande…- dijo a dependienta y la cajera solo se carcajeó…

**¡Si claro…!**

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Lita suspiró otra vez en esos quince minutos que llevaba en su nueva residencia. Su apartamento en ese nuevo país estaba resultando maravilloso. Tenía una buena localidad, la universidad solo quedaba cruzando la calle y ya tenia próximos vecinos que le habían llevado galletitas y algunos que otros chocolates para darle la bienvenida. Se sentía extrañamente cómoda y sin embargo extrañaba a ese ser que la había herido tanto. Extrañaba sus abrazos, sus besos y ese significativo acto de amor que habían dejado en su apartamento. Negó con la cabeza y miró al cielo de ese nuevo país.

Italia…- dijo y se sentó en su sofá marrón, ese que combinaba perfectamente con la decoración de la casa.- te extraño, Andrew, tanto que no pienso en nada más que en ti… pero, poco a poco recuperaré mi libertad… recuperaré mi vidas, mis sueños y mi libertad de amar a alguien más- sonrió mucho más convencida de que poco a poco saldría de ese hueco llamado desesperación y se enamoraría de Jedaite.

Ring… ring- sonó su celular y ella lo tomó sin prestar atención al número de identificación.- ¿Aló?

Lita, hola, solo diré tres cosas y luego colgaré y sólo… sólo llamaré cuando este listo para encontrarme contigo y reconquistarte como el hombre que debí ser aquel día y no como el cobarde que conociste en Japón. – Lita se quedó callada sorprendida de la llamada- la primera cosa que diré es que te amo, con todas mis fuerzas y lamento haber sido tan imbécil y esperar a que te fueras para darme cuenta que en realidad solo fui un… un monstruo con tus sentimientos, pero pronto, arreglaré eso y entonces ese mandril que tienes de mandadero y amante se borrará de nuestras vidas, te lo juro- Lita tragó grueso y empezó a sollozar en silencio- No llores preciosa, pronto estaremos juntos, sólo que tú debes cumplir tus sueños y yo madurar, y tener el valor para ir a buscarte como el hombre que tú conociste- ella asintió pero no respondió- en segunda, pedirte como un extraordinario favor que… por favor, no te cases y sólo me des un año de espera, mientras tienes libertad de estar con cualquier chico que quieras, incluso con el maldito de Jedaite que a pesar de todo le agradezco, sabes él si te quiso y te valoró como se debía y le reconozco la gran fortaleza que tiene de permanecer junto a ti a pesar de que tú solo lo utilizas para olvidarme- ella abrió los ojos y quiso contestar pero el continuo sin dejarla responder- y tercero, que por favor, y por última vez me digas "Andrew, te amo"…- Lita ahogó un gemido de desesperación.

Andrew… yo…- comenzó ella como autómata pero en realidad tenia un nudo en la garganta.

Vamos preciosa, yo sé que tú lo sientes, solo basta decirlo y me alejaré de ti hasta que sea el día de vernos- ella sonrió a pesar de lo mal que se sentía.

Te amo, Andrew…- dijo con voz corta por el llanto y una sonrisa sincera, pues se había quitado un peso del corazón… decirle por última vez a su amor de secundaria que lo amaba.

Esas, serán las palabras que me dirás cuando nos veamos de nuevo, Lita, yo también te amo, tanto o más que a mi mismo, Dios sabe que me estoy conteniendo de irte a buscar en esos continentes lejanos pero no importa porque ese mismo Dios no dará un nuevo tiempo de reconquistarnos y amarnos sin prejuicios, ni descuidos de mi parte.. Te amo, te amo, te amo… nunca lo olvides… hasta luego Lita.- y sin más se dejó escuchar el pitido de adiós en el teléfono.

Ella se levantó y apoyo ese celular en su corazón- sólo un año, Andrew… sólo un año…- sonrió nuevamente y una nueva esperanza nació de su corazón- ese era el Andrew del que me enamoré…

"**El tiempo lo cura todo… **

…**Pero está en nosotros darnos la oportunidad de perdonarlo con el tiempo…"**

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Raye, ponte algo- señaló un acalorado muchacho al ver a su novia con una tanga azulada y un brasier algo sugerente- no está bien que tú, que tú, te muestres ante mi de esa manera- ella rió coqueta y a pesar de que su novio llegaba de la universidad después de una mañana de trabajo y una tarde de estudios no le importó, le daba un punto más de ventaja, tenia la guardia baja… ¿por qué? Porque sencillamente estaba cansado.

¿Qué era mala? Podría ser, pero su novio, debía resaltar tenia una voluntad de hierro, pero hasta hoy la mantendría, hoy le quitaría esa gran pared que tenía con ese tema. Que tenia de malo que ella y él, su novio desde hace seis meses, tuvieran un acto sexual con el que los dos se sintieran bien.

Ella sabia de los anticonceptivos y había ido a control, comenzado el plan de tratamiento un mes después de ser novios. Él era un poco penoso pero hasta hoy. Ella quería estar con su hombre y lo estaría…

Nicholas quiero mi regalo de cumple hoy…- Nicholas pasó de un pálido blanco al rojo coral.

¡RAYE! Por el amor de Dios solo tienes 17 años… no deberías pensar en cosas así…- Ella rodó los ojos y se le acercó y le quitó las manos de los ojos…

¿Y? que tiene que tenga diecisiete, te amo, y es lo único importante…- comenzó ella y como sabia que empezaría el regaño de que era muy joven y podría hacerle daño, añadió con malicia- ¿O es que no me amas?- preguntó con una carita de perrito mojado.

Te adoro Raye, creo que muy pronto llegaré a Idolatrarte- dijo el chico en un suspiro de necesidad de aire. Su novia era fuego vivo y danzante, no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, para pensar en otra cosa más que en sus caderas pequeñas y esas largas piernas torneadas y coloradas de puro sol. Amaba la personalidad fuerte y dominante de su novia pero en ese tema se había vuelto una guerrera. No era que no le provocará, de hecho, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había soñado haciéndole el amor a su novia y las otras miles en las que se había masturbado. Pero es que temía hacerle daño, o tal vez si no le gustaba como el la amaba físicamente, tenia muchas dudas pues solo había tenido relaciones sexuales tres veces y con la misma chica, que pronto lo había dejado por otro chico que tenia una mejor posición social que él.

Entonces, ¿no te excito?- continúo Raye con picardía, deslizando las manos por sus costados haciendo que el chico siguiera el recorrido con sus ojos y pasándose la lengua por los labios, imaginándose como seria pasar la lengua por ese ombligo, redondito y pequeñito que lo llamaba a mordisquear su borde con dulzura pero sin darle tregua- O es que piensas que…- Raye no pudo terminar, Nicholas se había arrojado contra ella y la había besado con fogosidad y la tocaba en todas as partes posible a las que podía llegar. Raye gritó de alegría en su interior mientras alzaba un puño sobre la cabeza de su novio para luego encerrar sus brazos en el cuello de su moreno reticente.

Nicholas no podía con tantas ganas, con tanta espera, con tanto calor, era mejor ir despacio pero ir trabajando el acto que a continuación su cuerpo clamaba por calmar…

Raye perforó la boca de su novio con severidad y Nicholas se lo devolvió con necesidad, los suspiros y gemidos acompañaron la caminata hasta el cuarto del chico que ella había ambientado con música y velas.

Se tiraron sin mirar el ambiente romántico y algo repetido. Nicholas la tomó por las nalgas y Raye renunció a la batalla que llevaba con la lengua de aquel chico con fuerza. Nicholas llevo su nariz a esa parte sensible detrás de la oreja haciendo reír de alegría y pasión a su novia que se meneaba contra su pelvis. Raye le quitó la camisa sin pena y muy pronto los pantalones también fueron despojados del cuerpo trabajado del joven veterinario. Nicholas separó a Raye de su cintura y la tumbó con delicadeza en la cama mientras se despojaba de toda ropa estorbante hasta quedar como Dios lo trajo al mundo frente a una Raye ansiosa por tocarlo todo, por saborearlo todo, por sentirlo todo, dentro y fuera de ella…

Ella lo tomó de la mano mirando a un Nicholas que estaba respirando con irregularidad, lo sentó a su lado y empezó a realizar su movimiento sexual, el disfrutaría tanto o más que ella... Ella sabia lo que había sucedido con la loca anterior y le infundiría confianza y amor a su novio nervioso.- Precioso, ahora necesito que tú, disfrutes de lo que pronto haré, solo mírame consentirte, ¿si?- Nicholas negó al principio pero Raye lo beso con ternura y paciencia haciéndolo sentir seguro, amado y un poco exasperado.

Tu sólo disfruta…- agregó y comenzó a besarlo con más fuerza pasional mientras lo hacia se sentaba en sus muslos e inmiscuía los dedos por el cabello liso y algo esponjado que mantenía a la altura de los hombros. Así comenzó a jalar esos cabellos e ir desvaneciendo las dudas de Nicholas.

Él por su parte estrujaba las sabanas que tenia a su alcance pues cada vez que tocaba a su novia está le jalaba los cabellos con fuerza enviándole un mensaje _"solo disfruta",_ pero sentía cada caricia, y cada beso como por diez más. Raye para ser joven e inexperta lo hacia mejor que una chica experimentada…

Raye…- susurró su novio cuando ella lo tiró completamente en la cama y succionó la manzana de Adán, sintiendo como tragaba grueso o solo emitía gemidos, se sintió poderosa y siguió bajando hasta encontrase con el pecho peludo y oscuro de su novio. Suspiró con ansias y lamió una tetilla de su novio haciéndolo temblar y gemir con algo más de fuerza. Allí mordió y estiró lo que pudo, jugando con los dos o pellizcando sin más. Fue bajando cuando lo creyó pertinente y se encontró con la hombría de su novio.- Oh, Raye…- exclamó este como un tomate viendo como Raye se sentaba a su lado en la cama y miraba a su miembro como una paleta de helado.

¿Lo puedo tocar?- preguntó Raye extasiada viendo aquel órgano. Nicholas sonrojado asintió sin poder encontrar su voz para responderle. Y así ella lo hizo, haciendo que su novio soltará un gemido ahogado y aplicando aquellas técnicas que ya había leído en los libros comenzó con un singular baile en ese miembro masculino…

Nicholas sentía un remolino en todo su cuerpo que hacia que él solo gimiera y gimiera el nombre de su novia mientras ella movía esa lengua descarada y sus ojos negros como la noche lo observaban mientras disfrutaba de ese grandioso sexo oral. Sintió que ella mordía muy levemente el glande y que luego rastrillaba el pene como si de un helado se tratara, haciendo que Nicholas llevará sus manos desde las sabanas ásperas a la cabeza sedosa de su novia y pusiera su ritmo a ese baile que se llevaba solo en la intimidad.

Nicholas sentía cerca el tiempo de culminar por lo que separó la cabecita de su novia que con un mohín se pasaba la lengua por los labios como si aún quisiera de ese dulce que solo hace poco había probado.

¿Te distes tu banquete, no?- ella sonrió vanidosa y él la beso con premura, pasando sus manos por costados femeninos que estaban tan excitados como los de él.- Ahora me toca a mi- exigió él.

Empezó a besarle los hombros con delicadeza y lentitud haciendo que a Raye se le erizaran los pelitos de la nuca, desesperándola- con calma, mi morena novia- expresó en un susurro Nicholas sintiendo la necesidad de ella.

Bajo los tirantes del brasier y luego desabrocho suavemente este dejando al aire los turgentes senos de su novia que estaban gritándole un cariño antes de seguir; Por ello la acostó y los masajeo pasando las palmas por las puntas de estas. Raye empezó a gemir lentamente, mientras que seguía mirando todo aquel movimiento que tuviera su novio en su cuerpo.

Nicholas no quiso parar allí, ya habría tiempo de repetir de algún plato en aquel cuerpo candente. Repartió besos en el estomago plano y llego a ese pequeño orificio que había esa parte del cuerpo, lamiéndose los labios y luego sacando la lengua paso la punta de esta por toda la orilla del ombligo, haciendo que Raye abrazará la cabeza de Nicholas por lo sugerente del acto…- Nicholas por favor, yo…- él la miró y la acostó de nuevo, bajando en el mismo momento la única pieza que tapaba la intimidad del cuerpo de su novia.

Esta salió del cuerpo de la chica con delicadeza y sin hacer ruido. Raye miró a Nicholas con un pequeño sonrojo que a él se le hizo adorable- Eres preciosa Raye, toda una diosa, y te alabaré como a tal…- Raye casi tuvo una palpitación de que eso era lo que haría en ese momento- disfruta, Raye, disfruta…- Raye tragó grueso al ver esos ojos dorados convertidos en oro caliente.

Nicholas comenzó a besar los dedos de sus pies, enredando la lengua en cada espacio por medio de esas piezas valiosas. Pronto comenzó a regar besos en las pantorrillas, rodillas, muslos, hasta llegar a la entrepierna de ella que desbordaba de cariño. Él la observó directamente y Raye cerró los ojos mientras también cerraba las piernas que con delicados besos y caricias abrió sin darse cuenta. Nicholas sonrió y lamió los muslos internos, mordiendo de vez en cuando hasta llegar a propiedad privada de la chica a la cual empezó a cuidar, haciéndola sentirse bella por dentro y por fuera, el chupo un labio y luego el otro, dándose cuenta de los espasmos que sucedían a pesar de solo comenzar con el tormento. Un dedo se fue a aquella perlita que estaba clamando por atención, que fue dada de inmediato por la lengua de un chico que pronto movía los dedos por esa abertura haciendo saltar de alegría a todo el cuerpo de Raye.

La aludida sentía oleadas de fuego por todo su cuerpo y que internaba en su pelvis haciéndola sentir maravillada de ser mujer y de compartir su primera vez con ese hombre que le estaba haciendo una fabulosa…., lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en su entrepierna, solo podía gritar su nombre y clamar por más…

Nicholas empujó un dedo y luego dos, por algunos momentos haciendo que Raye moviera las caderas... Entonces descubrió que su novia se masturbaba... Pequeñuela atrevida… Sacó los dedos, escuchando como su novia se quejaba del vacio y Nicholas subió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a aquellos manjares que aún no disfrutaba. Besó un pezón y luego otro, haciendo que Raye gritara por atención- Mírame, preciosa, mírame- ella así lo hizo y encontró a un Nicholas que estaba con la boca sumergida en uno de sus pechos y que pellizcaba el otro sin piedad- ¡Oh dios!- gritó ella y él sonrió por la desesperación.

¿Te gusta esto?- preguntó Nicholas y pronto jaló con sus dientes un pezón moreno que se arrugó por la pasión del gesto. Raye como respuesta solo apretó su cabeza contra su pecho y este chupó con más fuerza haciéndola gritar.- Entonces te gustará esto también…- dijo y colocándose detrás de Raye la acomodó entre sus piernas y alzando los brazos de Raye por encima de sus hombros, el paso sus manos por debajo de sus axilas hasta llegar a sus pechos y masajearlos mientras besaba el acalorado cuello de la chica.

Por favor, por favor…-rogó Raye, sin saber a que referirse, pues sentía a su novio por cualquier lugar de su cuerpo.

Ya voy, nena, ya voy…- apuntó y llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de su novia haciéndola gozar sin piedad, Raye suspiró de felicidad sabiendo que algo se acercaba.- ¿Estás lista? Llega linda, llega para comenzar un paseo, juntos…

Raye no escucho aquello que dijo su novio pero si sintió esos dedos que se movían si piedad dentro de ello y que la hicieron tocar un universo alterno que no conocía, de hecho aquello que ella hacia no era ni parecido a lo que Nicholas le hacia sentir, ni ver, no era nada parecido.

Cayó en los brazos de su novio y con la respiración irregular soltó una carcajada de felicidad mientras Nicholas separaba sus dedos de la pequeña cavidad- ¡Guao!- dijo Raye en un gemido y Nicholas se carcajeó.

Gracias pero también te debo crédito, eres muy susceptible a mis caricias y eso lo hizo delicioso para ambos- Ella lo miró y sonrió, se volteó y lo abrazó- ¿Qué pasa, Preciosa?- Preguntó preocupado al ver que su novia no decía nada- ¿te dolió? ¿Te hice algo que no te gusto? ¿Qué pa…?- Raye le dio un beso y lo miró directo a los ojos apenas culminó.

Me encantas Nicholas, me fascina como me permites conocer nuevas partes de mi que no conocía, ya no me importa aquello que sucedió con la otra chica porque se que no fue por ti, ella fue la tarada que no te valoró, y en todo aspecto ¡eh!- dijo la morena pícara mirando como aún seguía erguido el miembro de él.

Debes descansar pequeñuela…- dijo colocándola en la cama y dándole un beso en la frente.

¿Cuanto tiempo?- indagó Raye pero Nicholas se hizo el loco.

¿De qué?- preguntó de vuelta.

No te hagas el misio…- él sonrió- ¿cuánto tiempo para tener relaciones otra vez?

Pues…- trato de responder él y ella sonrió de vuelta..

No hay tiempo que esperar y yo ya quiero estar completa con eso- dijo señalando el miembro masculino- así que bésame y abrázame- exigió ella y Nicholas ni corto ni perezoso lo hizo…porque como dicen por allí:

"**LA NOCHE ES JOVEN"**

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

¡YATEN!- gritó desesperada la rubia mirando enojada al otro rubio que tenia tres envases con helados de diferentes sabores- solo tengo tres meses de embarazo, no estoy enferma, ni paralitica, podrías dejar que me mueva que las pocas nalgas que tengo van a desaparecer de tanto estar sentada y de paso, viéndote estar necesitado de ayuda- exclamó la rubia sin aliento.

Yo estoy bien Mina, además necesito consentirte a ti y a la princesa que viene en camino- dijo como cachorrito golpeado, ella sonrió pero igual estaba enojada así que se levanto de su sillón favorito y lo miro fijamente.

Lo haremos juntos, consentiremos a la princesa juntos pero, a mi consiénteme cuando tenga ocho meses y no pueda ver la acera, por ahora dedícate a comprarme lo que necesito para comer que lo demás lo podemos hacer juntos.- explicó contenta de compartir responsabilidades con el futuro padre.

Ok…- dijo Yaten cohibido- aún no me creo que vaya a ser padre- dijo el chico sonriendo como tonto. Mina lo miró alegre.

Yo tampoco lo creo- dijo para incomodar al chico. Éste la miro feo por un momento y luego colocó los seis platos de comida en la mesa de la sala donde verían la película de Madagascar.

Claro, tampoco querías que me enterará, mala intención- dijo en un susurro el muchacho que la madre escucho.

Pues, eran por tus antecedentes, además no quería que mi hija supiera que su padre me engaño con uno de mis parientes- Yaten se puso rojo- ¡ahhh… vistes que no solo es como tú lo colocas!- replicó ella.

Siempre me sacas en cara ese desliz, pero en el hospital me dijiste que me perdonabas, aplícalo con nuestra pequeña- respondió Yaten furioso, Mina se puso roja y abrió la boca pero la cerró al saber que él tenia razón.- sabes que… está bien, me voy, disfruta de tu película y de las cotufas, helado, chocolate, corn flakes, tortas y flan… ¡Adiós!- dijo y tomó su bolso y cerró la puerta de salida sin mirar atrás.

Mina se sentó en el sillón y se dio un leve golpe en la frente- soy muy mala y rencorosa con Yaten, pero es que ese viejo… ¡Dios!- y miró al techo y recordó como él se entero de que seria padre…

Mientras un Yaten alterado y hasta un poco afligido bajaba las escaleras, pronto pateó la baranda del mismo y entonces se sentó en uno de los escalones a pensar y recordar que sino hubiera sido por su curiosidad, nunca supiera que tendría una hija…

_**FLASH BACK**_

Yaten caminaba por los alrededores de la escuela sin rumbo fijo, y entonces vió al quinteto hablando muy emocionadas de algo sobre Mina. Interesado porque hablaban de su amor perdido se acercó muy despacio y por los arbustos se escondió para escuchar y actuar luego como una sorpresa.

¿Se lo dirás al menso de Yaten?- preguntó la odiosa de Raye, a lo que Yaten hizo un mohín y gruño muy lento.

Pues mi niña no lo necesita, que sea muy feliz con su fea mujer y a mí que me deje ser madre en paz- dijo una altanera Mina.

¿Niña? ¿De que rayos hablaba Mina?- se cuestionaba un Yaten mentalmente.

Es su hija… Yo que tú, le diría aunque sea por responsabilidad- acotó Serena no muy encantada con el hecho de que Yaten no se enterara de su primogénito(a).

¿QUÉ? ¿Mina estaba embarazada de él? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Si solo lo habían hecho la primera vez y… Y no se habían cuidado… Iba, iba a ser papá… y su madre seria Mina, la loca excéntrica de Mina… Tampoco se dio cuenta de que había gritado y salido de la arboleda con hojas y algunas ramas encima de sus hombros, asustando a las chicas también, mediante él apenas procesaba la información.

Las chicas se habían levantado y gritado como si de su vida peligraba. Lita se puso en guardia para atacar. Raye se subió a la espalda de Amy y Serena trepó el cuerpo de una Raye anonadada del susto. Mina que se había levantado protegiendo con sus brazos a la pequeña que estaba por nacer miró al rubio con cara de sorpresa y luego fijo su vista en el cielo lanzando una maldición por debajo, para luego observar al amor de su vida pasada, la peor pesadilla en su vida presente y el futuro padre de su hija.

Él la miraba pálido y ella solo conseguía mantener la mirada con burla que no era más que una desesperación interna por salir huyendo de esa estúpida situación. ¿Qué... qué… dijiste Serena…?- preguntó estupefacto.

A veces Kamisama le enviaba unos retos, Bueno, que la Diosa del amor no sufre dificultades y luego de pensarlo dos segundos respondió azorada.

¡Lo que oíste!- Dijo una Mina sonrojada mientras Yaten pálido como un hueso miraba su vientre como una araña venenosa y al mismo con delicia, así como aquella manzana que Adán probó por culpa de Eva.

Pronto, sonrió como tarado y se deslizó por la superficie arrugada del árbol que antes lo tapaba de la visión de las chicas, estaba absolutamente contento y espantado; espantado y extasiado, felizmente petrificado… porque él sabia que no había mejor madre para tener una hija, ella era tan responsable y preciosa como talentosa y terca, brotó de sus labios una risa pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo…

No estaba soñando, ni era un juego… él seria padre con 18 años y ella solo tenía 17 años…

Y sin esperarlo se desmayó… como era el dicho de Haruka… ese que siempre repetía con Serena y cuando la profesora Michiru lo sacaba de sus casillas, ese que se había extendido hasta Darién y Andrew… ¡AH! Si… ya se acordaba, esa fue la frase que soltó cuando inicio el desmayo…

"**Moriré joven"**

Las chicas salieron corriendo a socorrer al chico que era blandengue y Mina resopló acariciándose el vientre- Anciano…- fue lo único que bufó para luego acercarse mientras una Serena le regañaba con la mirada su actual cinismo.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Resopló y se puso un poco colorado, desmayarse en frente de cinco chicas era un bochorno que había pasado a medias, pero las burlas de sus amigos y los novios de estas chicas, no eran en absoluto agradables… Respiró profundo y se levantó limpiándose el polvo de sus jeans viejo, que eran de la suerte.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, volvería con su rubia loca y además con hormonas revolucionarias lucharía con esas dos chicas hasta conquistarlas y volverse su rey. Se encontró con su rubia loca a medio escalón, esa rubia razón abrazaba el oso blanco que le había regalado el día que tuvieron su primera vez y que había fascinado a la chica, y que comparaba de vez en cuando con él, sonrió con pena y se rascó la nuca al recordar cuando crearon a esa nena que tenia ya tres meses resguardada en el vientre de su rubia favorita.

Mina lo miró con su clásica carita de perrito apaleado y estiró un brazo hacia su y futuro padre en señal de que volviera. Yaten se lanzó en picada a responder ese abrazo que ella le ofrecía.

Vamos a comer- dijo ella después de sentir el calor masculino- tú hija exaspera cuando huele el dulce- Yaten se carcajeó un momento y le besó la nariz.

Es igual que la madre, no se detiene hasta obtener lo que quiere…- Ella le miró feo al principio pero aceptando la verdad y con un impulso que le atañó a las hormonas besó con calentura a su futuro novio…

Y también impaciente como el padre- dijo al ver que Yaten buscaba otra cosa con ese apenas beso- Vamos que ese flan de chocolate me estaba seduciendo antes de salir a consolarme con "Tenyi"- dijo ella haciendo que el rubio arrugará el ceño.

¿Quién es Tenyi?- Mina se rió con penas y señaló al oso blanco que cargaba con dificultad en su brazo por lo grande que era.- ¡Ah!...- soltó el chico sonrojado.

Es tú nombre al revés, pero no combinaba así que cambie el "Tenya" por una "i" y quedó "Tenyi"…- Al chico le salió una gota en la sien y sonrió enternecido- ah que es lindo el nombre…- él solo asintió para no decir parte de sus pensamientos… y así en esa aura de paz y consentimiento entraron al apartamento de la chica.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

¡Otro!- pidió con carita de borrego el chico y ella le dio otro- ¡otro más!- ella rió y le dio otro besito más.- ¿Es necesario que ruegue por otro para que me lo des?- Indagó un Darién con cara de niño regañado mientras sus ojos brillaban desolados, haciendo reír a la rubia por tal grado de manipulación.

Darién te e dado más de 14 besos a lo largo de 5 minutos, además no vinimos a besarnos y estar haciendo espectáculos en el centro comercial- dijo ella queriendo parecer la madura en la relación haciendo reír a carcajadas a Darién que se aguantaba el estómago de lo fuerte del impulso de su risa. Haciendo enojar a su novia- ¡hey! Respétame, eres un maluco…- y él siguió riéndose a pesar de los cachetes inflados de su novia y el completo fruncimiento del ceño.

Darién paro de reír con dificultad para luego ver como su novia tenia los cachetes inflados…- Por Dios Serena, eres tan graciosa, jajajajaja- y comenzó de nuevo otra carreras de risotadas que hacían enojar a la chica pero que al mismo la hacían sentir alguien tan especial, él se reía de ella con ella, porque ella quería… Le encantaba ver esta faceta de su príncipe, él era su Endimión, ese por el cual Sailor moon lloraba y peleaba con cualquiera- Serena, podrías dejar de estarme comparando con el extraño de tuxedo mask- le tocó el turno de reír a ella y él se enfado pero de mentiritas.

Te verías hermoso, mi novio gruñón- dijo ella divertida de la cara de asco de su novio.

Me vería ridículo, princesa de la luna- dijo con tono galante- En fin, exijó mi beso número quince- y puso su boquita en forma de piquito y Serena riendo volvió a darle un beso- ¿te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?- preguntó Darién un poco asombrado de que él lo recordara, regularmente él se olvidaba de esas _"estúpidas"_ cosas…

Claro, fue en la fiesta de Raye- le contestó ella de inmediato y Darién volteó a otro lado esquivando la otra afirmación que le tocaba- te acuerdas, ¿no?- empezó a decir Serena con un tic en la ceja.

C-claro, cabeza de chorlito, ¡como crees que no me acordaría!- dijo un poco nervioso haciéndose el loco.

¿Cuándo?- indagó ella.

¿Cuándo qué, Princesa?- dijo fingiendo demencia.

¡DARIEN!- exclamó ella.

Ese es mi nombre, ¡SERENA!- y la rubia lo miró feo, y Darién le sonrió como si nada, haciendo que ella a la final se rindiera y se carcajeara.

Eres tonto…- dijo ella y lo abrazó contenta y él le correspondió.

Pero soy tú tonto…- respondió el recordando muy bien su primer beso.

¡Ah! Con que si te acuerdas…- recriminó Serena mirándolo feo.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Darién estaba cantando la canción de Train llamada "If its love" mientras veía que **Su **rubia Serena daba vueltas con el imbécil de Zafiro, no era justo… esa era la frase que se repetía constantemente en su mente…

La descarada esa, lo había evitado alrededor de las cinco horas que llevaba la fiesta y él había pasado del motivo a la causa, de la causa a la reflexión, de esta a la ignorancia y por consiguiente a la brutalidad que lo ayudara Gandhi, pero él se volvería un asesino en serie sí volvía a presenciar a su rubia tentación moviendo las caderas a doscientos mocosos babeando y estirando los brazos como si fueran lombrices de tierra... ¡MORIRIAN POR SUS CELOS!

Además de eso, el idiota de Zafiro no la dejaba ni a luz ni a sombra y eso de alguna forma lo enfurecía hasta un límite innombrable… y simplemente era insoportable…

No aguantando más la situación paso a la acción… ¡como? Se dirigió como bala escurridiza entre esos adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas que estaban teniendo sexo con ropa, giro los ojos con molestia porque él había hecho lo mismo y los universitarios habrían pensado lo mismo, GRACIAS A DIOS, Serena era una niña buena y nadie LA TOCABA… aún…

¡Buenas noches!- dijo con sarcasmo mal intencionado viendo como la pareja saltaba por la sorpresa- ¿me prestas a tu pareja por un momento?- preguntó sin ganas de hacer algún mal.

¡NO!- respondieron Zafiro y Serena al mismo tiempo y le dieron la espalda para seguir en lo suyo, que era... ¡Bailar! ¿Ignorándolo? ¡Ja! ¡Eso si que no!

Serena lo que haces es infantil y repetido, ignorarme no hace más que quiera secuestrarte y llevarte lejos para poder hablar tranquilamente- dijo con burla y Serena lo vio con los ojos exorbitados por la incredulidad que produjo en Darién cierta satisfacción y luego entrecerró los ojos azules claros con duda.

Tú no lo harías, porque yo estoy aquí para defenderla- hablo el mocoso de Zafiro y Darién lo volteo a ver.- no lo permitiría.

Lamento no haber terminado de hablar, mocoso, lo cierto es que Te golpearía hasta hacerte carne molida y venderte, luego con ese dinero, me llevaría a Serena bien lejos, sin preocuparme nuevamente de trabajar…- respondió mirándose las manos blancas y bien cuidadas- ¿captas? O ¿te lo repito con palitos?- Serena quiso reír y Darién detectó eso.- Ahora podemos hablar…- Dijo luego de que el tal Zafiro hiciera una mueca de disgusto pero abrazara a Serena dándole un mal sabor en la boca al Joven doctor.

Ella no quiere, además que yo recuerde ya no hay nada que hablar- empezó a discutir el moreno pero Darién lo miró con una intensa rabia contenida- tú mismo decidiste cortar con todo, ¿no? ¿Lo recuerdas o te hago regresiones temporales?- dijo el chico con el mismo sarcasmo que hizo gruñir a Darién que apretó los puños por recibir una cucharadita de su propia medicina.

Muy inteligente de tu parte usar la misma miel que te ha empalagado para hacer frente a la guerra- acusó Darién a Zafiro que sonreía petulante.

Muy estúpido de tú parte herir a una mujer solo para regodearte de tu miseria, Imbécil- aclaró Zafiro enojado. Darién sonrió y lo ignoró.

Serena, ¿podemos hablar?- Demandó con algo de disculpa en la voz y mirada confidencial. Pero ella negó y Jaló a Zafiro para retirarse de la pista.

Ya la viste, ¿no?- contestó el moreno que sonreía por la victoria. Pero Darién no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Serena, no me puedes evitar siempre- Ella levantó una ceja como reto- Vamos Serena, solo te pido un baile.- pidió Darién, pero Zafiro entro en acción.

Lo siento, Chiba- dijo y tomó a la rubia de la mano para acercarla a su pecho- Ya es tarde- y quiso llevársela lejos del moreno joven doctor, pero era imposible.

Lo sientes, disculpa pero eso debería decirlo yo- Serena miró extraño a su amor y Darién sonrió apenado- Porque nunca es tarde…- Y miró con sus ojos tiernamente a la rubia que sonrió y olvido la tristeza de aquellos días de rechazo, y como un pase de bienvenida abrazó a Serena- y si ella me lo permite, quisiera decirle que…- pero Serena lo acalló con su dedo y Zafiro supo que sobraba así que sigilosamente se retiro.

Darién empezó a bailar con su loca rubia. Ella se destacó bailando con su testarudo doctor. Algunos sabían que él la amaba a ella por sobre todo las cosas. Todos sabían que Serena lo amaba hasta la locura. Probablemente nadie entendería porque Darién se vistió de Edward Cullen sin leer ni siquiera el libro ni saber de los personajes. Otros no se enterarían porque Serena se disfrazó de Egipcia y tampoco les importaba. Porque en ese momento solo importaba lo que ellos debían decirse; Ellos necesitaban observarse y captar los cambios sucedidos en cada uno de ellos por individual; Necesitaban saberse y reconocerse, entenderse y confrontarse para llegar a la conclusión de que…

_Sin besos… ya sabían que sabor tenía cada uno…__Sin tocarse… ya conocían la suavidad y textura de la piel de cada uno por separado…Sin hablar… ya entendían lo que se decían entre miradas…Porque en ese baile leyeron entre líneas…Que cualquier locura…Cualquier oportunidad que el destino les diera…Cualquier jugada peligrosa y afortunada…Iba preparada…Estaba hecha…A la medida…De esa persona que tenían en frente…Que era esa persona a la cual debían decir, Sin enviar señales…Sin escribir, Sin leer…Sin tocar…__"__Todo lo que hago es… PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO"._

Darién lentamente fue guiando a la rubia hacia la terraza por las escaleras, y allí se encontraron a unos Amy Y Taiky muy acarameladitos. Serena rió y Darién solo levantó una ceja, ignorándolos, pasaron por un lado y siguieron el camino hasta el techo descubierto del club. Allí Darién soltó su mano pequeña, esa que le enviaba fáciles y reconfortantes olas de tranquilidad y amor. Serena por su parte se tomó su mano, esa que temblaba de emoción al igual que su corazón que tenia un ritmo irregular al volver a encontrarse con el chico de sus sueños y pesadillas.

Sé que lo que te hice fue imperdonable, pero a pesar de todo lo que has hecho y el tiempo que hemos compartido….- suspiró y la miró a los ojos, Serena vio en ellos una desesperación por hablar que la hizo tragar un nudo de melancolía en su garganta- Yo no te conozco de nada y tú tampoco sabes quien soy yo, que es lo que e sufrido y el porque lo he sufrido…- aclaró el chico y le tomó las manos que ella escondía a su espalda.

Darién, lo mejor es que tú por tu lado y yo por el mío- dijo una Serena cohibida- lamento ser un estorbo en tu vida jamás me volv…- él le tapo los labios rosados y tentadores que tenia la rubia loca de en frente.

Jamás has sido un estorbo para mi, lo que paso en mi casa fue producto de una venganza interna que e tenido desde hace tres años, y entonces, a pesar de que me halagabas con tu amor sincero y puro quise destruirlo porque creí que yo lo dañaría en el proceso que me enamoraba de ti…- ella cerró sus ojos mientras experimentaba la felicidad más triste de su vida- la verdad es que hoy venia a pedirte una oportunidad de remediar lo de hace un mes…- rogó Darién con voz cortada por la emoción.

Darién- comenzó ella- no te aproveches de mis sentimientos por favor, si realmente no sientes nada por mi entonces…- él la acorralo contra la pared y la miró directamente los ojos- N-o h-hagas las c-cosas más difíciles Da..- él acerco su rostro al femenino.

¿Te parece que estoy jugando?- le pregunto el enfadado de lo que había provocado con su venganza hacia la loca de Sora- ¿Te parece que quiero herirte luego de aquella vez en mi habitación, cuando pude haber tocado el cielo en vez del infierno al no verte en este mes?- Ella se tapó los oídos tratando de no escuchar lo que su corazón quería oír.

Cállate...-pidió con voz temblorosa.

No lo haré, porque a mí también me duele tu indiferencia, quisiera poder viajar en el tiempo y decirte que también me gustaría intentar algo contigo y...- ella lo cortó con un gritó.

¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE, CHIBA! ¡PORQUE TODO LO QUE DICES SON MENTIRAS!- le reclamó ella sacando por fin toda aquella rabia dentro de ella y empujándolo para alejarlo de ella y lo encaró con una ira recorriendo sus ojos azules- te contaré una historia Darién y escucha atentamente porque nunca más lo volveré a contar-Darién se concentró en ella y a pesar de todo sonrió por dentro, estaba sacando esa rabia y al mismo tiempo le encantaba verla enfadada, estaba preciosa con esas arruguitas en la frente y la nariz roja acusándolo de ser mala persona.

Había una vez una chica que llevaba más de seis meses enamorada de un chico que apenas y veía, y además cuando lo hacia era nada más para pelearse- empezó ella a relatar la historia- ella estaba tan enamorada que realizó un plan, en el cual sus mejores cinco amigas se incluyeron y el hermano del chico en cuestión, que era el mejor amigo de esta chica enamorada- aclaró ella haciendo que Darién sumará dos más dos- Este chico indiferente del cariño que le profesaba ella, era mujeriego y además utilizaba a las chicas solo por una noche, ¡ah!, ¿no había dicho que era el mejor amigo del tío de la chica? Pues así es, él también se incluyó en el _**"PLAN CONQUISTA"**_ y muy pronto su novia también se hizo participé…- Darién estaba boquiabierto y a Serena le causo risa pero se la tragó para seguir con el relato- Pronto la chica enamorada comenzó a realizar y plasmar planes para acercarse lentamente a este chico, pero él era muy escurridizo y a pesar de todo lo que ella hiciera él la seguía viendo como una niña fastidiosa y de paso amiga de su hermano, así que ella planeó hacerse pasar por novia de su hermano, se quedó a dormir en su casa después de rescatarla de unos locos que intentaron abusar de ella, tanto el como ella se gritaban en la casa del chico, le reclamaba acerca de sus bajas notas, le hizo creer que era un pedófilo por él solo hecho de tener un pensamiento intimo hacia ella, y mientras hacia todo esto ella lo que realmente quería era abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que no existiera labios que besar- Darién se sonrojo.

-Pero él era tan obtuso que solo veía lo quería ver y mientras ella avanzaba un poco él retrocedía dos kilómetros, cuando por fin tomo iniciativa y se le declaró, este le echó en cara que no era lo que necesitaba y además que no era correspondida…- Serena lo golpeó fuertemente en el hombro y Darién gimió- ¿cómo crees que se sintió esta chica después de tener tres meses de conquista incesante e intensiva con ese chico que estudia medicina y es uno de los universitarios mejor preparado de todo Japón?- Darién la miró fijamente incrédulo.

¿T-todo lo planeaste?- Preguntó extasiado de la mente brillante de su cabeza de chorlito.

¡Si!- respondió con énfasis- ¿algún problema?- respondió nuevamente altanera.

Él negó y cuando iba a añadir algo, se escuchó a Zafiro- "**SERENA" "SERE, ¿DONDE ANDAS?"**- ella a pesar de que la llamaban no respondió y él a pesar de los gritos se quedo quieto solo observándola.

Darién sentía cierta satisfacción al saber de que ella había hecho de todo solo para llamar su atención, enamorarlo y así poder amarlo libremente. Sonrió orgulloso de provocar ese sentimiento en aquella chica de rubios cabellos que seguía mirándolo con intensidad, tenía agallas, muchísimas a decir verdad. Era encantadora y sexy cuando se lo proponía, estudiosa y controladora cuando quería, linda y llorona la mayoría del tiempo. Tomó impulso y la acorraló nuevamente contra aquel muro de piedra y ladrillos, asustando momentáneamente a esa chica.

No sabes lo que has hecho, Serena Tsukino…- dijo en tono apasionado y a ella se le pararon todos los pelitos del cuerpo dándole la señal a Darién de que había logrado su cometido, que era incitarla con sus sentidos.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**Serena POV**

¿SERENA? ¡RESPÓNDEME NENA!-gritaba Zas sin saber si realmente estaba por allí su egipcia favorita.

La aludida estaba a la expectativa, ya no tenia secretos que esconder había revelado con lujos de detalles sus planes y además de ello, le había reafirmado que lo amaba hasta el punto de perseguirlo y realizar planes de conquistas. Lo miró sonreír petulante y le dio una buena señal, ¿será que le agradaba el hecho de que lo conquistara a través de planes que alteraban sus sentimientos y emociones? La respuesta llegó cuando empezó a acorralarla nuevamente Darién tenia una mirada de tiburón y yo de seguro de conejo a punto de ser comido. ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso que escuchó de su príncipe de la tierra…? ¡Ah! ¡Si! "_No sabes lo que has hecho, Serena Tsukino…",_ con esa voz de seguro hasta Madonna tendría un orgasmo, bueno ella, hasta hablando con un lápiz lo tendría. **¡EN QUÉ VAINAS PIENSAS SERENA!** Estás con tú príncipe a medio centímetro de darte un beso y _**tú**_ pensando en orgasmo y Madonnas… Él vuelve a sonreír al sentir que "_Darién y orgasmo"_ te producen que la piel se te ponga de gallina. Y ¿ahora? ¿Quién podrá defendernos?

Entonces escuchó a mi amado amigo… prospecto de novio y próximo amante. ¡ZAS! Ahora la que sonríe soy yo, te acusare con mi defensor…

Suéltame Darién…- dije con voz sobrada.

¡No!-dijo el resuelto y mirándome con sus ojos llenos de deseos y una sonrisa ladina marca Chiba.

Hazlo Darién o gritare para que Zas sepa donde estoy…- dije con maldad y picardía que encantaron a mi moreno Príncipe.

¡Hazlo!- incitó con emoción Darién,- Hazlo, Serena, grita todo lo que quieras, no te soltaré…- Tomé aire para gritar con muchísima fuerza y…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Y en ese instante le cayó un vaso de "refresco" a Serena desde el techito de la parte de arriba donde ella estaba acorralada. Darién se quedó un poco cortado con esta situación y voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo hacia arriba para ver a una inocente y descarada… ¡Paloma!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Soltó Darién sin poder controlarlo mientras Serena soltaba un "iuk" con rabia.

**¡ES TU CULPA, POR TENERME AQUÍ SUJETADA!**- le reclamó ella molesta por sus contantes carcajadas y lo rojo que se ponía era sinónimo de _"te cago una paloma, en una fiesta y además disfrazada"_. Serena se sonrojó, eso solo le ocurría a ella y a Serena Tsukino, que era... ¡Ah si! **¡ELLA!**

Darién se tragó las últimas carcajadas aunque le costo trabajo- Te sigues... jajajaja… viendo bien, Tsukino- Ella entrecerró los ojos al seguir viendo la burla en sus ojos.

Ja… ja… ja…- rió ella con cinismo.- Ya esta bien por hoy... Mejor regreso a la fiesta y con Zafi...- Pero ella no dio dos pasos cuando chocó su espalda nuevamente contra el muro- ¡DARIEN!- regañó ella y lo golpeó en el hombro pero él no se quejó.

Si, gatita, ese es mi nombre- Y así como así, la besó, no importando ese nuevo _"perfume"_ ni sus constantes quejas que luego fueron acalladas.

Darién comenzó el beso invadiendo la boca femenina con su lengua conquistadora y experimentada haciendo que Serena empezará a forcejear, ella no quería que este fuera el primer beso con su príncipe, y menos oliendo y sabiendo a… mejor no pensaba y actuaba.

Respondió el beso y comenzó a danzar al son que le impuso Darién y éste sonrió en medio del beso. Ella pensó que era un petulante y enredó sus manos en los cabellos de ¿Darién Cullen o Edward Chiba? Ya que… solo sabia que estaba besando a su próximo novio, si Kami estaba de su parte…

Darién estaba rebosante y excitado por el modo en que esa colegiala respondía a un beso, solo lo había hecho para evitar las quejas de ella pero como que era mejor el remedio que la enfermedad, demonios, como era que se llamaba... Algo D… ¿Daniel…? ¿Daisuke? Estudiaba… ¡!ah! La boca de Serena… eso si que era toda una investigación… y sin ningún problema pasaría el resto de su vida buscando los tesoros de allí, pero necesitaba aire y sentía que ella también, así que dándole pequeñas rozadas se fue retirando poco a poco…

Ella aún tenia los ojos cerrados y respiraba erráticamente al igual que él, él sonreía como imbécil y ella lo hacia como una reina. Ella colocó su frente en la camisa blanca de Edward Chiba o... Mierda… como se llamará… Y él, ajusto su agarre de manos en la cintura delgada y encantadora de su egipcia. No hubo palabras de inmediato pero si hubo un mensaje subliminal que fue claro para los dos… Pasará lo que pasará, ya habían cruzado una línea que nunca se borraría… A pesar de que se separarán volverían a estar juntos.

Eres tonto…- fue lo único que dijo ella viéndolo emocionada y haciendo que él volviera a darle un pequeño beso que ella devolvió instantáneamente paseando sus manos por el pecho de su chico vampiro.

Pero soy tú tonto…- respondió él volviendo a bajar la cabeza para un tercer y último beso. Bueno, al menos por ese día…

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**Darién POV**

Te dije que si Princesa, ahora vamos a ver a "Los Vengadores"- exclamé emocionado pagando la cuenta del helado que ella había comido antes de la sesión de besos. Le entregué la tarjeta de crédito por la barbaridad de chucheras que comía su novia, pero que la hacían feliz, sonrió con ese pensamiento. La cajera y a su lado Serena que tenia una mirada de pocos amigos hacia está le sugirió que tal vez la chica le estuviera haciendo ojitos y él… Pues ni pendiente…

Gracias por su visita, vuelva cuando desee- Dijo coqueta la castaña haciendo que mi nueva novia adolescente se sujetará de mi brazo y le sacará la lengua a la pobre cajera.

¡En tus sueños… **LOCA**!-Exclamó Serena haciendo sonrojar a la chica de puro enojo y a mi soltar la carcajada del mundo.

Salimos del local y fuimos al cine en completo silencio hasta que…

3…

2…

1…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

¿Celosa?- Preguntó Darién como si fuera el clima, pero mirándola fijamente. Ella saltó como si fuera un gato a punto de caer en un charco.- No deberías, sabes que soy total y absolutamente tuyo, princesa.- acoté con diversión y guiñándole un ojo a una niña que pasaba con su madre y está le devolvió el guiño a Darién acompañado de una sonrisa marca "_sindi_" es decir "SIN DIENTE".

¡Claro que no lo estoy!- Dijo ella ofendida porque su "ahora" novio le reprendiera por eso.

¡Estas celosa!- Afirmó Darién sonriendo con picardía y mostrando sus dientes blanquitos. Serena lo miró feo y Darién la abrazó y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en pleno centro comercial, para luego bajarla y decirle en el oído, a una rubia sonrojada hasta los deditos del pie – No tienes porqué…- Él le tomó de las mano y susurró con paciencia y afecto- Acuérdate que todo lo que hago es ¡Porque eres a quién amo!- Dijo y pegó su frente junto a la de ella.

Todo enojo y cualquier indecisión se fue a la porra, Darién era un poco machista, tenia mal carácter, no le gustaba el desorden, estudiaba como un bruto a pesar de saberse hasta los infiernos lo que estudiaba, se acostaba tardísimo a dormir, cocinaba riquísimo y era tan opuesto a lo que ella era, pero…

**Todo lo que hacia… era porque la amaba…**

Vamos cabeza de chorlito o debería decir, diamante en bruto…- ella le pisó un pie y salió caminando- Serena, eres mala…- gritó e hizo un puchero a su novia que solo le dio un besito y lo jaló del brazo.

Vamos, Dari, que Robert Downey Jr. (Iroman) y Chris Hemsworth (Thor) me esperan… (*3*)- Darién hizo un gruñido y sonaron algunos huesos, la jaló él a ella y le dio un beso posesivo que la derritió sin embargo cuando se separaron…

¿Celoso?- preguntó con maldad Serena y él volvió a gruñir.

Jamás…- respondió con sarcasmo, ella rió y se abrazó a él sintiéndose perdonada. ¡Error! Un Chiba siempre se las cobraba y Darién ya tenia la venganza en lengua- Pero princesa- dijo con dulzura haciendo que Serena se tensará- para haber reprobado inglés lo pronuncias perfectamente – añadió irónico haciendo que su novia se sonrojará. Darién celebró una victoria interna y sonrió ladinamente, para luego sacarle la lengua y avanzar con paso lento y carcajadas burbujeantes en su garganta.

**DARIEN: 1; SERENA: 0**

"_**Los celos eran buenos…**_

_**Cuando no los acompañaba los hermosos superhéroes de Marvell…"**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_Hola nenas! Como están… jajajaja! LO SÉ! LO SÉ! Estaba mas pérdida que la madre de Candy Candy, jajajajaja, pero es que estoy con la primera parte de la tesis, esa que es teórica y a cada rato tienen que acomodar algo porque sus tutores dicen que está mala… PUES SI ANDO YOP! Sin dormir y cansada hasta de respirar, pero ya la semana que viene entrego y así puedo dedicarme un poco mas a los fic… "ESPERO"…_

_Pues las relaciones van avanzando, Ya saben como se reconcilió Amy con Taiky… (a que fue lindo) si a mi me hacen eso, juro que me caso con ese chico.. jajajajaja!_

_Y que tal con Mina… jajajajaja! Lo batea y luego lo abraza… hormonas? Jajajaja Pobre Yaten… ya veré que colocare en el próximo cap…_

_Lita recibió una llamada, que les pareció? Que hubieran hecho ustedes? Dios… yo lo ahorco y luego lo beso por tanta cursilería… jajajajaaj Esperemos que pase el año rápido.. jajajaja! SUERTE LITA!_

_Y la Raye…? (*/*) jajajajajaaja no acto para cardiacos… jajajaajja! ME ENCANTO MI LEMMON! ;) a quedo bueno… son unas pillinas! Jajajaja mente cochambrosas!_

_Y por ultimo Serena, jajajajaja eso le pasa por querer pasarse de lista con el inteligente, jajajaja, a la final Darién la fastidio muchísimo mas… hahahaha! Me encanto la parte final… jajajajaja! ;) que tal les pareció a ustedes?_

_Pues sé que en este cap derrame mucha miel pero era justo y necesario después de tantas cosas… Dios mío, creo que me volví diabética… jajajajaja! ;) y bueno ahora con los rw:_

_**isabel20**__**:**__ hi! Gracias por tu comentario, fue muy agradable leerlo! Cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto! ;) un abrazo _

_**aRiizaii**__**: **__Holaaa! Aquí tienes el nuevo cap, espero que te agrade! ;) disfrútalo con todas tus ganas que estamos en la recta final! ;) déjame un rw con tu pensamiento! Un abrazo!_

_**AlezziTA'91**__**:**__ jajajajajaja! Hola! Gracias por tu lindo comentario, de verdad que me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap anterior! Espero que este también te agrade y mas ahora que estamos a punto de terminar! Un abrazo! ;)_

_**natsch**__**: **__Hola naty! Pues yo también espero que no te atrases mas en mi historia! Tus comentarios son muy realistas y me dan un nuevo punto de vista! ;) Gracias por comentar y espero tu nuevo rw… QUE TE VAYA BIEN EN LAS OSAS QUE HAGAS… QUE SÉ SON DIFICILES! Nos leemos!_

_**Princess Mko**__**: **__Hola linda! Pues me alegro que te guste como escribo, gracias a esos comentarios es que hago mi trabajo o mejor posible! Un abrazo! Espero que te guste este cap, y me dejes un comentario con tu opinión. Cuídate! Nos leemos pronto! muakk_

_**Walkmoon(2):**__ Hola linda! Jajajaja! Me encanta como me demuestras tu ansiedad por mi historia, gracias por leerla y releerla! Jajajaja me encantan tus comentarios, aquí tienes el nuevo cap! ;) espero lo disfrutes y me digas que tal! Nos leemos pronto! Cuídate! Muakk!_

_**sailor lady**__**(2):**__ HOLA LINDAA! Pues ya ni que.. Las dos andamos muy perdidas, y no te puedo reclamar cuando yo también e estado muy ocupada, pero el abandono a sido mucho ehhhhhh! Jajajajaja Gracias, realmente salgo poco y lo que ha pasado en mi fic es PURA CREATIVIDAD! No lo e vivido, bueno, al menos no aun jajajajaja! En fin gracias por todos tus comentarios, la verdad que siempre me a encantado hablar contigo porque realzas puntos en los que doy matices importantes a la historia, y mucho mas ahora que estamos a punto de acabar! ;) cuéntame que te parece este nuevo cap, y que sea inmensos! Jajajajajaja ;) te quiero… un abrazo! Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Gracias por sus estupendos rw! ;) **_

_**TENGO UNA DUDA CON LOS ADELANTOS, ALGUNAS CHICAS ME SUGIEREN QUE ES MEJOR NO COLOCARLOS PORQUE LAS DEJAN CON MUCHAS ANSIAS PARA EL TIEMPO DE PUBLICAR, ENTONCES QUE OPINAN.. ¿LES GUSTARIA LOS PROXIMOS CAP CON O SIN ADELANTOS? AVISENME QUE TAL, sin embargo en este cap…. **_

_**Un adelanto del próximo capitulo 19:**_

_Solo quedábamos Seiya y yo para la presentación y la chica anfitriona del concurso, me señalo como la numero cuatro, es decir, la próxima a pasar al escenario._

_Solo espero que todo resulte bien- dije mentalmente mientras salía a enfrentarme a la jungla de luces y aplausos que me recibían al salir detrás de las cortinas…_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_Haruka recibió el premio de la Formula 1, era su vigésimo tercer trofeo y se lo dedicaba por entero a su esposa y su próximo hijo a nacer. Entonces escucho la voz de su sobrina en medio de todo el campo de carreras… ¿Estaba soñando acaso?_

_¡HEY! ¡BOLUDO! ¡Tía Michí esta dando a luz!- exclamo desde la cabina de locución y tirando el vigésimo tercer trofeo me orine en mi uniforme de carreras y luego como un imbécil salí corriendo hacia la salida a reunirme con mi familia._

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_¿Eres Serena Tsukino?- preguntó una señora con anteojos y muy elegante, me daba buena espina, porque miraba a mi tío como si fuera una coca-cola y ella tuviera una sed tremenda, acusaría a mi tío…. Juju._

_Si, señora soy yo- contesté con mi común alegría y sonrisa amable. Ella sonrió dándole un giro a su rostro serio y estiró su brazo ofreciéndome su mano._

_Soy Ann Taylor- y yo le estreché la mano- Soy la directora de la escuela de Arte y Fotografía de Canadá- Sonreí por ello- estoy interesada, y seria un honor para nuestra universidad que tú fueras nuestra alumna- dijo ella de sopetón sin siquiera dejarme respirar, ni procesar.. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Universidad..? ¿Canadá?_

_¿Ah?- fue lo que respondí y ella se rió de mí haciendo que mi tío también cerrará la boca._

_Tus trabajos tienen una visión futurista, ¡nos encanta!- agregó con animo y amabilidad- ¿entonces? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas una beca como estudiante en nuestra universidad?- Pregunté ella ajustándose los lentes y sonriéndome como si lo que dijera anteriormente fuera un común: "buenos días"._

_Pero, mi mente estaba en shock todos los engranajes se habían detenido y solo decía, o mejor dicho gritaba una palabra: _

_¿?_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**¡OMG! **_¡ESTARA DE UN IMPERDIBLE! _

_¡SIP! ¡SOY MALA! _

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_¡Las quiero! _

…_Besos de parchita…_

_**Amary-san****_


	19. Un año despues, parte I

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

_N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… "si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"_

**Capitulo 19: UN AÑO DESPUES parte I**

**P**rimeros** S**eis **M**eses

Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que todas se habían reunido. **Serena** estaba dividida entre la presentación de sus fotografías que dentro de ocho meses presentaría y sus clases particulares que no había abandonado, además estaba disfrutando de su primera relación formal a escondidas de su familia por tonterías, como la edad.

**Amy** estaba muy contenta con su nuevo lugar en la presidencia escolar en el nuevo ciclo de estudios. Aunque extrañaba a más no poder a su arandanito, pues tenía solo una semana de haberse marchado y ya no soportaba el hecho de su lejanía. Pero con sus actividades y el trabajo escolar se entretenía bastante bien.

**Mina** Aino ya había hecho público su embarazo y había sido fuente de malas intenciones desde entonces a lo que su fiel caballero andante la había defendido de todo mal comentario al expresar que si se metían o hacían inferencias sobre ella y la dañaban, lo ultrajaban a él de la misma forma. Porque el pequeño ó nena que naciera en pocos meses seria de él. Así que las fans y algunas otras chicas mal intencionadas dejaron de correr chismes falsos. Haciendo que la pareja se sintiera más cercana en algunos pasos en su relación.

**Lita** comenzó su carrera de gastronomía en la universidad y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo creando y aportando nuevos ingredientes a las comidas que realizaba para pasar sus exámenes de lapso. Su pareja, porque no era su novio a su causa, pero si compartían lecho y algunas cosas más que caricias de amigos… total, Andrew no había puesto condiciones mientras esperaba a que se cumpliera el año.

**Raye** y su Nicholas no podían estar más felices, el aclarar las dudas en todos los sentidos los colocaban en una posición bastante cómoda, que los hacia reír solo con observarse despeinados y saciados. Eran felices con todo lo que hacían, ella con sus clases y disfrutando con sus amigas la total libertad de la adolescencia mientras en las noches jugaba a ser mayor con su novio, POR SUPUESTO, con protección… aún no quería ser mamá, pero seria Tía…

**Hotaru** sentía su relación con Seiya más lejana a pesar de que el pelinegro le pisaba los pies a su ex, la verdad era que ella tenía miedo de las actitudes de su ex novio y pronto, más tarde que temprano sabia que él se cansaría de acosarla y rogar de su perdón.

**Haruka** estaba contento ya sabían el sexo del bebe, iba a ser un campeón y no podía estar más contento de su virilidad. Él siempre supo que su primer hijo seria niño, y la segunda niña para que su hermano la protegiera así como el protegió a su sobrinita loca. Michiru por su parte también estaba feliz de saber que tendría un principito que inscribiría en escuelas de arte y karate, a pesar de que había perdido la apuesta contra su futuro esposo acerca del sexo del bebe, estaba feliz de que estuviera sano. Seria hijo de ella con su próximo esposo, pronto, dentro de tres meses daría a luz a su niño, su gran chico.

**Darién** estaba ocupado con sus pasantías en el área de cirugía y además con las constantes peleas llamativas con su novia por teléfono. Lo mejor de todo es que sus paces se hacían mucho más apetecibles de lo que deberían a nivel físico. Su novia era, en comparación a Sora, muy complicada pero prefería este nuevo sistema de noviazgo a aquel que había vivido casi 4 años atrás… Solo faltaba una cosa… Conocer a sus suegros, y por fin completarían lo que sería su relación formal.

**Andrew** pronto entraría a la parte de ginecología para empezar a realizar sus prácticas médicas regulares, aquellas que Darién llevaba por seis meses de delantera, pero no importaba porque ya se estaba rendimiento de su comportamiento con la castaña y todos se daban de cuenta.

**Taiky**, sonreía cada vez que hablaba con su novia; no importaban las largas cuentas de dinero por las largas distancias, daba gracias a dios por el teléfono y además las clases en la universidad a pesar de hacérseles llamativas y fructíferas hacían menos pesadas las horas de soledad.

…_**En resumen estas eran las actividades de nuestros principales protagonistas a finales de abril…**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**=MAYO=**

Yaten miraba a la profesora Michiru con furia.- ella no puede tiene cinco meses de embarazo y no deseo que le ocurra nada malo- defendió el platinado a su novia.

¡YATEN KOU!-Criticó la rubia.- eres un necio de primera, no te dije ya que tengo cinco meses y me siento de maravilla, solo estoy gorda como una ballena pero no inservible como el plástico- Yaten le envió una mirada de silencio que ella no contesto- haré la obra sin importarme nada de lo que tu digas.- Finalizo ella sin importarle la quijada apretada de su próximo novio.

¡No!- replicó él y miró a su loco escritor- mira, mono rojo más vale que cambies a la protagonista pero ¡ya!…-dijo con perversión a lo que el mono pelirrojo, apodo al cual se había ya acostumbrado Rubeus, sonrió y le dio una patada en el trasero a Yaten a modo de cariño.

Lo siento platinado, fue tú mujer la que lo planeo ¡TO-DO!- Yaten se endureció aún más su cuerpo que reacio estaba a calmarse hasta que se hiciera su voluntad o volarían cabezas, definitivamente, su mujer era una inconsciente.

¡Mina!- lanzó al voltear a verla y ella le sonrió con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente.

Es mentira, anciano…- él alzo una ceja por lo incomodo del apodo- ¡Y… no soy su mujer!- le gritó a Rubeus- eres un mono muy malo y te acusaré con tú sabes quien…- le chantajeó Mina al mono rojo con su actual pareja, íntima amiga de la rubia- no creo que le agrade saber de tu última con…- pero el mono rojo saltó rápidamente a taparle la boca a la rubia y sentir de su obligación meter la mano con su pareja, padre de su hija.. Bla... Bla... bla…

Mira platinado, tu novia no esta parapléjica y esta adecuado para su situación. Su personaje es una adolescente embarazada y esta especialmente propicio para que no haga esfuerzos grandes- le explicó Rubeus y Yaten siguió negando.- ¡MINA ES LA INDICADA PARA TAL PAPEL!- señaló como si fuera obvio.

Hay otras chicas del instituto embarazadas, y si no pueden colocarse una almohada en el estómago y asunto arreglado- Michiru sonrió por lo perspicaz de su alumno. A pesar de que se mantenía al margen.

Pero no actúan igual de bien, que yo. Admítelo Yaten tienes miedo a los rumores sobre tu posible no paternidad- Dijo el mono rojo apuntando a otro lado.

Esa princesa y su madre son mías como que me llamo Yaten Kou, y nadie puede decir lo contrario…- Rugió el rubio a lo dicho por el mono feo.- Además que tiene que ver la pestaña con el cu..- pero se calló al ver a su maestra y sonrió con pena- con el trasero...- completó con algo de vergüenza que hizo chiquito el corazón de la madre adolescente.

¡Cálmate, Vikingo flacuchento!- le dijo el mono en tono petulante mientras que Yaten levantaba amenazantemente el puño, el tema lo tenia obstinado- son los rumores que corren actualmente por los pasillos y si Mina, que ya gritó a cuatro vientos que realizaría el papel se hecha para atrás ¿Qué crees que ocurriría..?-indagó como si nada y Yaten se puso a pensar para luego responder como todo un Kou.

Nada, porque yo no permitiré que pasé nada- y sonrió con petulancia- Así que Mina, ¡no, y no!- Tomó a su próximamente novia de la mano, gesto que era permitido por la rubia ya que le gustaba la cercanía del rubio.

Yo lo arreglo, ese papel es mío. ¡No hagas más audiciones para el papel de Alexandra!- Mina le guiño un ojo a su pelirrojo amigo y siguió a Yaten de la mano- ¿Anciano?

¿Si?- respondió cauteloso, las hormonas de su hermosa reina estaban en todo su apogeo.

Tengo antojo de una hamburguesa con extra de papas y queso- dijo una Mina que de solo pensar en la comida le daba una acumulación de baba en el estómago. Yaten sonrió, por eso ella no podía hacer el papel... Haría trabajar doble a las costureras, podría rodar por el escenario y además los estúpidos imbéciles que querían donar su paternidad a la niña que tenia su mujer en su vientre… ¡ahhh! pero les daría una paliza a esos imb…

¿Yat?- preguntó ella al verlo ensimismado.

¿Dime?- preguntó él y ella lo miró con ojitos de gato, como aquellos de Artemis, ese gato blanco que le había regalado Nicholas a Mina hace dos semanas atrás. Ella sonrió con timidez.

Quiero el papel…- dijo con un susurro y él solo negó pegado a esos ojos azules claros- por faaa…- dijo con un pucherito- no, no y no -dijo su cabeza pero su corazón ya era otra cosa aunque le hizo caso a su razón y siguió negando. Pero tenia que admitir que tenia menos determinación- ¡Andaaaaa!- dijo recorriendo el rostro masculino con su dedo y sin quitar su mirada de la verde del chico se acercó para darle unos sutiles besos en la mejilla haciendo que la guardia de Yaten bajara mucho más- ¿siiiii?- él sonrió por las travesuras de su novia, bueno concedería este receso en su actuación, no podía hacerle algún mal… pero con una condición.

¡Está bien!, pero me debes algo a cambio- dijo como todo un Kou, ella lo miró sorprendida y feliz.

Si, lo que quieras- Complació ella y él sonrió complacido.

Dame un beso, profundo, intenso, apasionado- "_de esos que ya no nos hemos dado y extraño_". Ella se sonrojo por la ganas de hacerlo desde hace tiempo, pero tenia pena para ejércelo- Si quieres actuar, de ahora en adelante debes darme besos de esos apenas estemos solos o cuando se nos antoje, ¿trato?- Ella era Mina Aino, y decía que si, a pesar de que las rodillas fueran de gelatina.

¡Trato!- dijo y como un cohete se lanzó a mordisquear los labios delgados masculino, este sonrió lanzando su lengua dentro de la boca femenina, mientras apretaba en lo que podía el cuerpo gordito y acompasado de su novia futura, porque con ese gesto estaba seguro de que Mina aún guardaba sentimientos por él. Y como el ave fénix, él los reviviría de las cenizas. Esos cinco meses de embarazo los dejaban en claro.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**=JUNIO=**

Hotaru sonrió a su amigo de la infancia y le respondió un rotundo "no" a sus sentimientos y también al incluirse en la banda que él estaba formando. Ser la cantante de "Black Rose" era un gran honor pero no podía estar allí interfiriendo con sus sentimientos hacia otra persona, que también tenia otra banda famosa y que escalaba a pasos gigantes en la industria musical… No le podía hacer eso a Seiya. Así que despidiendo a la banda que pronto se iría a , los abrazó y les deseo lo mejor para luego verlos caminar hasta el área de embarque hacia su próximo destino.

Ella caminó hasta el cafetín del lugar y se consiguió con una escena nada esperada. Seiya abrazaba a la chica que le había destrozado el noviazgo. Ella entrecerró los ojos y su corazón medio reconstruido se volvió a destruir. El chico tuvo que sentir la potente mirada amatista porque volteó y se encontró con una decepción y un rechazo aún mayor que el que ella le profesaba con anterioridad. Él se separó de su prima, ella pronto se iba a Francia con el corazón destrozado porque el doctor que ella había intentado conquistar solo se había burlado de ella y él la había consolado. Pero su novia, o mejor dicho ex, no pensó eso porque su rostro evidenciaba la hostilidad clara que le profesaba, tanto a su prima como a él. Maldita sea, perdería nuevamente a su chica por culpa de su prima.

Sin embargo, su prima escuchó ser nombrado su vuelo, la acompaño a la puerta de embarque mientras salían por otra puerta del cafetín y sin voltear a ver a su ex, prefirió arreglar ese asunto después. Se despidieron nuevamente con otro abrazo y ella le pidió disculpa nuevamente por lo ocurrido con Hotaru, sin darse cuenta el daño nuevo que había hecho.

Él solo la despidió y le quito peso de culpa. Ella se fue y él volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el cafetín donde vio salir a una Hotaru enojada con un café en las manos.

¡Hotaru!- gritó pero ella no volteó. Apretó los dientes por su situación, a la salida del aeropuerto ella se detuvo a llamar un taxi abrió la puerta pero otra fuerza la cerró con rapidez la tomó de la mano y la arrastró aparte.

Ella escandalizada por el gesto se dejó arrastrar sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a una esquina alejada del bullicio y las miradas de la gente.- ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Kou?- él solo la miro con la respiración irregular.

¡Tú!- le dijo sin miramientos- tú me pasas, quieres dejar de ser tan ilusa y dejarte de crear cuentos que no son y amarme como se debe- le exigió el pequeño Chiba al lo que ella lo miró anonadada por su desfachatez y furiosa sacó todo el rencor que llevaba adentro.

¡ME TIENES HARTA!- le gritó con ganas- no soporto verte, ni tenerte cerca, eres lo peor que me ha podido pasar por la mente dejar entrar a mi vida- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos sin impórtale la sorpresa dolorosa que vio en los ojos del Chiba menor y comenzando la verborrea de frases sin decir desde que rompieron.- quieres dejar de perseguirme y pasarme por el frente a todas tus conquistas como si a mi me importaran, deja de hacerte el importante y **CRECE** solo eres un chico que no a podido superar el hecho que una chica termino con él,- señaló eso y el menor frunció el ceño apretando las manos y volviéndolas puños- pues, ¿sabes qué? Solo eres un mundano chico que jugó con la chica equivocada así que puedes quedarte con la chica que dejaste ir por esa puerta de embarque y también, si me haces un favor… ¡muérete! – le dijo con mucho rencor. Seiya la miró espantado y necesitando aire fresco se alejó de ella.

Vaya, no sabia que te parecía y sabia tan repulsivo- respondió en tono tranquilo el chico mientras que sus ojos seguían abiertos por la sorpresa.

Admítelo, te encanto jugar con mis sentimientos- se permitió ella decir aunque por dentro sabia que se había pasado un poco con lo dicho con anterioridad.

Él sonrió triste y negó.

Jamás quise jugar con tus sentimientos, más sin embargo…- Paro sus palabras y frunció con rapidez el ceño- tú, si jugaste con los míos- ella se quedó con la boca abierta por la descaro- decías amarme cuando realmente te parecía asqueroso el estar conmigo, tomaste como excusa el hecho de que mi prima me besó como motivo para romper conmigo y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de que hecho en todos estos seis mes para volver a estar contigo me dices que es culpa mía la separación y que te provocó asco- Ella tragó grueso por su propia incongruencia pero se mantuvo derecha- La que no sabes eres tú, Hotaru, la que no sabes eres tú… - repitió el chico con mirada triste- la que rompió y jugó con sentimientos, porque esa chica que calificas como mi amante es mi prima que se marchó con el corazón partido por haberse enamorado de un médico que solo se acostó con ella y la dejó embarazada para luego darse el lujo de decir que ella era la ofrecida- Hotaru tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas sin embargo su dolor se lo aguanto- sumándole a ello el hecho de hacer mi vida miserable por haberme besado en tu presencia como un impulso tonto para solo darle celos al imbécil con él que se acostó- Hotaru por fin estaba entendiendo la situación estúpida en la que había caído.

Seiya, yo…- ella intento hablar pero el moreno negó con una furiosa mirada.

No, Hotaru, ahora él que hablará soy yo…- empezó el chico molesto- te sientes molesta y dolida, cosa que respeto porque pude negarme al beso- concedió él pero volvió su cabeza y luego la miró con decepción- pero tenia que despedirme de mi prima y desearle buena suerte quitándole el peso de que nuestra relación fuera un fiasco porque realmente las personas que dañamos y destruimos esta relación fuimos nosotros con nuestras niñerías- ella asintió dándole concesión- Yo tratando de recuperarte porque pensaba que me amabas pero.. realmente me odias, no debiste haberme dado tantas esperanzas banas…- dijo totalmente desencantado de la chica- yo creí que eras diferente, leal, sincera y completamente entregada pero parece que te valorice mucho- Hotaru se sintió ofendida pero sabia que había atacado primero, así que se quedo callada- Haré lo que quieres, me alejaré y dame por muerto en tu vida Hotaru.- Apuntó el chico con una sonrisa arrogante- que ya para mi solo eres una competencia sobrevalorada-La chica se quedó de piedra por el mensaje sobre entendido acerca de ella, solo era una más del montón…

Gracias…- fue lo único que ironizó ella y él se dio la vuelta sin despedirse ni voltear, ni siquiera por última vez.

…_**Ella no sabía lo que había perdido, al dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos negativos…**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**=FINALES DE JUNIO=**

Michiru estaba tejiendo unos zapatitos para su niño, mientras miraba como avanzaba la obra de teatro sobre Alexandra y Peter. Una chica que había quedado embarazada de un espécimen que había abusado de ella y que había sido el hermano mayor de Peter (Yaten). A partir de aquí la historia se desenvolvía en los sentimientos encontrados de los dos adolescentes por su amor de humor negro por las circunstancias que los rodeaban… Interesante historia que a todos en el colegio los mantenía en constante alerta para verla.

Mina desempeñaba su papel con gran soltura y haciendo matices que dejaban entrever de la personalidad fuerte y decidida de la protagonista que a la final… decidía luchar por el amor, en vez de la venganza.

Yaten por su parte tenia un papel un poco confuso, era el chico malo que ejercía papel de malo por la carátula pero que realmente era la oveja con traje de lobo, porque estaba tan herido y confundido que no podía hacer otra culpa que drenar la energía golpeando a los demás hasta que conoce ha Alexandra y mientras va atando cabos se da cuenta que su hermano es el lobo y él solo fue uno de los de la manada que fue culpado por ser de la familia. Pero empieza a ser el mismo cuando se da cuenta que él tiene el poder de hacer cosas buenas a pesar de que es malo y es cuando los sentimientos por Alexandra se vuelven en su contra… Porque comienza a luchar por la oveja a pesar de que es un lobo… Era complicado pero al mismo tiempo era fascinando sentirse en medio de esta complicada historia que concluía con el nacimiento e este ser que cuidarían y uniría al lobo y a la oveja para siempre. Entonces Peter y Alexandra podían comenzar de cero porque, Peter había abandonado y destruido a su anterior manada para crear una nueva, junto a Alexandra.

Asemejaba muchísimo la situación de sus dos alumnos aunque realmente no podía decirse que eran iguales, pero sin embargo se podría decir que eran parecidas y se evidenciaba muchísimos sus vivencias. Yaten y Mina parecían más unidos desde que habían compartido el escenario y todos habían dejado de murmurar incoherencias acerca del embarazo de _**"Los rubios famosos".**_ Eran los populares, no tanto por la banda a la que pertenecía el chico sino por la profunda devoción que ambos se profesaban a pesar de que estaban enojados. No podían separarse a pesar de las diferencias que dijeran que tuvieran…

Michiru terminó de tejer y sintió a su hijo patalear con fuerza dentro de su vientre, comenzó a sonreír, su hijo era un desesperado, pensaba que al patear ella lo sacaría mas rápido de allí, pues que se enterara que todavía le quedaba un mes allí adentro. Sus ocho meses de embarazo no le habían quitado hermosura, de hecho, la habían vuelto más esbelta y un poco más intuitiva. Ya ella sabia que esos dos hombres le sacarías canas negras, porque su cabello era azul. Sonrió al sentir otra patadita más fuerte. Si, serian unos terremotos.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**=COMIENZOS DE JULIO=**

Serena estaba peinando a Mina para la obra, ella se sentía un poco nerviosa, como siempre las actrices le entran sentimientos de pánico antes de cualquier actuación. Pero Mina parloteaba para hacer que sus nervios se fueran. Serena se carcajeaba de algunas cosas mientras que de las otras solo pensaba y se volvía a reír al ver los cachetes inflados de su amiga, cada vez que no le prestaba atención.

Serena, te acuerdas cuando la abuela nos dijo que ella en el momento que nos fuéramos de este mundo, ella estaría allí para llevarnos al cielo, junto a Dios- Serena quedó con el cepillo en el aire y la miró sin comprender porque sacaba ese tema.

Si, si me acuerdo- respondió Serena cautelosa- ¿Pero a que viene eso…?- preguntó sin querer saber la respuesta.

Cuando entre en coma, yo la vi, Seré- Serena dejo caer el cepillo y se sentó en el sofá del camerino, Mina se sentó junto a ella- Y me dijo que aún no era la hora de que me fuera- Serena comenzó a llorar, no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.- No quiero decirte con esto de que me voy a morir-Serena suspiro y paro de llorar- Pero la abuela me dio a entender de que seria un corto tiempo de vida, así que si por alguna cosa, prométeme que cuidaras de Miyako- comprometió la Rubia a Serena.

No quiero eso- dijo y se lanzó a abrazarla- Juramos que nos casaríamos juntas y tendríamos quince hijos y tendríamos una familia mas grande que cualquier otra conocida, con muchos nietos y juntos a nuestros maridos- Mina se carcajeó y Serena sonrió triste- Tú no te vas a morir así que deja de decir eso en estos momentos…- dijo y luego recordó el nombre- ¿Miyako?- Mina sonrió.

Es bonito verdad…- dijo ella Serena le sonrió confundida- es una combinación de mi nombre y el de Yaten- Serena le vio extraño- Mi nombre es Minako, pero todos me dicen "Mina" lo cual me encanta, así que el "_**mi**_" y "_**ko**_" es de mi nombre y de Yaten el **"ya",** todo junto sale el nombre de Miyako- explico ella con una reluciente sonrisa.

Es lindo- dijo Serena con una gotita en la cabeza- aunque es más de tu nombre que del- ella hizo un gesto con la mano como si no fuera importante.

Yaten no puso objeciones así, que así se llamará mi princesa- dijo ella como toda una Aino- Además mi papa esta mega encantado con todo eso de ser abuelo y los padres de Yaten aunque sorprendidos dieron su visto bueno al escuchar el eco-sonido.- Serena sonrió, ella ya había escuchado los corazonadas de su sobrina.- ¡Promételo Serena!- le urgió Mina y Serena descargó dos lagrimas más y asintió.

¡Te lo prometo!- expresó en un susurro.

Gracias- dijo complacida Mina- ahora quiero verme bella, termina mi peinado, estilista- dijo y Serena volvió a sonreír, pero con una alerta en la cabeza.

***/***

Darién llegó realmente cansado al Colegio de su rubia loca. Sonrió y camino a paso lento. Hoy también cantaba su hermano menor y la ex novia de este. Serena había mejorado la comunicación con su hermano menor, además de que poco a poco, también había intervenido en la comunicación casi inexistente con su… padre.

Respiró y miró a las estrellas ya habían cumplido cuatro meses de novios y aún no habían podido celebrarlo porque su novia andaba ocupada con su exposición de Fotos. Lo que era genial porque al final su daño había tenido un efecto positivo, su novia había conseguido su vocación.

Hola, Chiba- dijo una voz a su espalda. Él se tenso, ya sabia quien era. Por supuesto que gruño la respuesta.

Black… ¿que tal?- contestó con cautela mientras su ceño se fruncía. Zas sonrió con petulancia.- ¿de que te ríes tarado?.- indagó con molestia.

De ti, maldito loco- Darién sonrió- Y ahora, ¿de que te ríes tú?

Eso que te importa, mocoso- Zas, quiso golpearlo pero la promesa que le había hecho a su linda y preciosa rubia le asaltó la mente _"Trata de llevarte bien con Darién, por mí"._ Gruñó por lo alocado de esa promesa y miró a Darién socarrón. Esa promesa no le impedía fastidiarlo.

Claro, lo que te molesta de mi presencia es la competencia por el corazón de mi conejita, ¿cierto?- Darién refunfuñó en respuesta y lo observo claramente enojado- Oh, no me digas, ¿realmente es eso?- inquirió inocente el joven ingeniero, Darién le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar.

No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, mocoso, Mi novia me espera, tengo días sin verla.- dijo el hermoso Chiba pero Zas le devolvió la patada.

Ah, si, días que pasó conmigo.- dijo como si hablara del clima y por dentro comenzó a reír con histeria, la cara de Darién no tenia precio, estaba transfigurada por la ira de matarlo y los celos por su novia- en fin, no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo quiero ver a mi nena…- le guiño un ojo y camino mientras risitas le salían de los labios- Imbécil…

Darién apretó los labios hasta volverlos una línea y conto hasta cien para calmar la rabia que le corría por las venas. Miró a las estrellas y supo que Serena no haría una cosa así, eso era lo que le había enseñado **su **rubia adolescente, era que en ella si podía confiar.

Así que reanudo el paso y sintió un peso menos en su corazón aunque la conciencia le pesó- Si Serena se entera, me mata- expresó como si nada.

De que se tiene que enterar mi sobrina- dijo una fuerte y espeluznante voz cerca de Darién, haciendo que este respingara- te lo advierto Chiba, amo a mi sobrina como tú amas a ese Ferrari que esta afuera así que piénsalo dos veces antes de…- Darién sonrió por el monologo de su amigo- Odio cuando sonríes de ese modo, siento que perdí antes de pelear- respondió y Darién mostró sus dientes blancos- ya, ya, mi mujer me espera.

***/***

Mina y Yaten se destacaron en la obra, cosa que no resulto de gran importancia pues ya todos sabían que ellos tenían las cualidades suficientes para ser estrellas de Hollywood. Lo que si sintieron fueron las sincronías y los sentimientos verdaderos que revoloteaban por todo el teatro. Las embarazadas lloraron, las novias se acurrucaron contra los pechos de sus novios, los chicos sentían su corazón palpitar con emoción y los hombres tomaron las manos de sus esposas y novias para luego besarlas como si no hubiera tiempo.

Yaten abrazaba a su ahora si, novia, y más allá a su hija que también, estaba allí entre ellos dos. La obra había acabado con aplausos y llantos. Rubeus se había comido la obra con esa historia tan melodramática y real, varios elogiaron su trabajo como escritor de esa obra tan especial. Yaten había cantado una canción hermosa que también era interpretada en la película de Disney "Anastasia" y se llamaba "At the beginning". Eso le había dado cierto toque de amor platónico a la obra que hacia chillar hasta a las maestras más ancianas y estrictas del colegio.

Mina se había quedado dormida en los brazos del chico platinado y él, contento la abrazó con más fuerza, era delicioso estar así con su amor verdadero. Su novia estaba a punto de cruzar a los seis meses y le parecía corto el tiempo que pasa con su estómago creciendo…

Pensó en la historia de amor que habían interpretado hace poco y sonrió melancólico, era algo parecido a lo de ellos… Pronto se alejó de su novia, no sin antes dejarla cómoda en un futón bastante acolchonado y comenzó a escribir en su libreta personal de canciones. Ella afloraba la musa de él. Y por supuesto, despertaba lo más bello sentimientos que jamás pensó poseer. Las personas venían al mundo a crecer, a estudiar, a reír, a conocer personas, a odiar y perdonar a unas otras tantas, etc.… pero a la final siempre lo que realmente querías era el amor verdadero y certero. Ese que te hacia temblar de expectación, que te hacia reír de felicidad pura, que te hacia sudar de nervios y besar con una intensidad desconocida. Sonrió y mientras pasaban los minutos tenía dos canciones lista y con melodías sonándole por la cabeza.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**=FINALES DE JULIO=**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la obra en el colegio y hoy eran los juegos intercurso del colegio Juban. Hotaru había ido a apoyar al equipo de Amy, su prima. Ella estaba en natación y luego saldría para participar en el equipo de física, donde era la capitana. Sonreía por lo mucho que lograba su prima a pesar de la tristeza que sentía al estar lejos de su pareja, y hablando de ella vio a lo lejos a Taiky con una banda en la frente que decía "**ARRIBA MIZUNO**" sonrió y luego se carcajeó por lo tonto que se veía con ella pero lo feliz que hizo a su prima antes de echarse al agua y quedar en primer lugar, para luego salir disparada para saltar a los brazos de su novio, sin importar mojarlo. Ella quería un amor de esa magnitud…

Mira, Kaoru, es Seiya- dijo una chica unas gradas más arriba de donde ella estaba sentada. Volteó a la dirección a la que las chicas a su alrededor miraban- Es tan sexy y comprometido con sus estudios- Hotaru asintió corroborando esos comentarios- Y no solo eso, ¡ESTÁ SOLTERO!- exclamó con un grito de emoción la muchacha que hizo que a la menor le saliera una mueca.

Muchas suspiraron a ese comentario, una de las tantas admiradoras gritó el nombre del chico y este volteó con una sonrisa y lanzándole un beso al aire salió trotando a donde estaba su equipo de futbol americano.

Eso removió las entrañas de Hotaru, a pesar de que no mostró ningún sentimiento. Después de aquel día en el aeropuerto Seiya no había aparecido más en su vida, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra literalmente. Ella quería que se muriera, y él así lo había hecho. Pero entonces empezó a recordar todo lo que había dicho a causa del dolor y de la rabia, supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo con su ex. Quiso llamarlo y lo hizo para tratar de enmendar su error pero él desviaba sus llamadas, sus pensamientos rondaron la idea de que capaz y había cambiado de celular y por supuesto de número también.

Se levantó y felicitó a su prima por ganar el primer lugar por tercer año consecutivo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida para ver el juego de Yaten en Voleibol masculino. Se dirigió a las gradas de la cancha más grande de ese colegio, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al grupo de Futbol Americano entrar detrás de ella. Seiya al ser el mariscal, era el primero en avanzar y venia sonriendo acompañado de dos rubias hermosas y voluptuosas, ella consumida por los celos y la culpa se pegó a la pared queriendo pasar desapercibida pero mirando a Seiya para ver que hacia. él la observo solo por un segundo, segundo que le permitió a Hotaru saber la magnitud de la desilusión y profunda resistencia hacia ella, y lo más sorprendente del asunto fue que al acabar esos milisegundos ella sintió como si el aire le fuese extraído de su cuerpo.

Y lo último que escuchó le partió el alma y las ganas de hablar.

¡Hey Seiya!- gritó uno de los del equipo- ella se parece a tu ex, es bien linda, ¡parece una muñequita!- el comentario del chico fue seguido de algunos comentarios y alaridos de apoyo a la opinión pero Seiya carcajeó fuerte y besó a una de las rubias.

Seguro…- comento con desgano como si fuera algo corriente- nena, no me agarres así la cintura, después se despierta el león, ¡grr!- todos rugieron a coro y siguieron el camino para salir a la cancha, pero Hotaru retrocedió uno, dos, tres pasos hasta comenzar a correr a la salida del campo y posteriormente del colegio y solo allí, en ese portal se permitió vomitar todo lo que había consumido.

_**Y supo lo que había arrojado… Y no le había importado hasta hoy… Un chico que hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por ella…**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**=AGOSTO=**

Pronto habían pasado dos semanas más y ya Michiru tenia los días contados para dar a luz, entonces a Haruka se le hizo evidente hacer un "Baby shower" y así fue…

Prepararon todo lo cotidiano y lo que no también. Estaban muy contentos de que ese campeón llegará pronto, sobretodo Serena. Ya era hora de que llegara un nuevo príncipe a su reino.

Mina suspiró y miró a su novio Yaten que estaba soba que soba su estómago y a su princesa la sentía con mucho movimiento, patadas y cachetadas a su propio vientre. Si, su hija también amaba a ese anciano.

Haruka se levantó y con un brindis de chocolate batido- Señores, chicas y próximas ,madres- dijo viendo a su futura esposa y a Mina en especifico- Hoy se celebra mucho más que un Baby shower para mi hijo que esta próximo a nacer- Serena rió emocionada aplaudiendo y Darién solo rodó los ojos y abrazándola por la cintura para que dejara de llamar la atención de todos en la sala- Si lo sé linda, tú también quieres que nazca ya para dejar el trono- ella alzó los brazos en gesto de aprobación que de una vez fue rechazado por tío Haruka " El realista"- pero hasta que no nazca la NIÑA de la familia, no podrás dejar la silla vacía- todos rieron menos Serena que lo vio con mucho reproche mientras que Darién solo sonrió de lado defendería a su rubia loca.

Claro, eso también se aplica contigo, ¿no?- dijo como si se tirara al aire una cana, Michiru comenzó a reír sintiendo que su hijo pateaba en aprobación a lo dicho por Darién, luego siguieron los chicos y también rieron.

Ja, ja, ja – se rió sarcástico Haruka mientras que todos aumentaban sus carcajadas menos el pelinegro que le guiñaba un ojo.

¡ESE ES MI NOVIO!- dijo una Serena contenta colgándosele del cuello que dejo encantado a Darién.

Cuando te conviene… -dijeron una Amy sentada con un libro de Medicina que le había prestado Haruka, una Raye sentada encima de su novio sonrojado, Hotaru revisando las cuerdas de su guitarra y Michiru riéndose todavía-

¡Son unas pesadas!- dijo Serena molesta y viendo a su novio alzar una ceja en pregunta- no les creas a estas mentirosas…- se defendió ella pero Darién tenia una inquietud.

¿A que se refieren, chicas?- indagó con curiosidad el chico Chiba. Mientras que Serena las fulminaba con la mirada para que no hablaran.

Pues…- comenzó Mina inmune a los ojos de su mejor amiga- a que Serena decía anteriormente no, tú sabes cuando estabas empezando a enamorarte de ella, que parecerías un perrito faldero detrás de ella- Serena sonrío con inocencia mientras negaba con una mano y Darién alzaba más aún la ceja divertido de ver nerviosa a su novia- Pero que ella "JAMÁS" así contigo y tú nunca lo sabrías- Darién hizo una mueca con los labios fingiendo molestia mientras que su novia se empezaba a morder la manicura- Pues y para concluir, todos pensamos que ella y ella es una minina siempre tratando de enredarse en tus piernas, tú sabes, siempre se la pasa en tus muslos, ¿eh?- completo la chica con un movimientos de cejas sugerente que hizo a Darién reír y olvidarse de su fingido enfado. Mina Aino era una descarada

¡MINA!- exclamó una Serena completamente roja de vergüenza- ten decoro.- agregó una Serena abrumada por tanto chiste.

No, pues quien dijo que no cante en un coro- dijo una Mina algo ofendida haciendo que algunos se rieran y otros quedaran asombrados por lo loca que era Mina- Cantaba el aleluya mejor que ese flacucho que hizo el performed en shrek- Todos rieron a más no poder con las tonterías de la rubia embarazada.

Tú también has pecado Mina- dijo entonces una Serena con cara de depravada-Te acuerdas de las mil y un posiciones que nos hiciste escuchar en una de las reuniones de chicas- fue el turno de Mina de ponerse de tono coral-esas que practicaste con Yaten, y sobretodo esa, la del jacuzzi, uhh, esa fue ¡in-ge-nio-sa!- pronunció con calma y sensualidad Serena haciendo que Yaten mirara a Mina extraño.

¿Les contaste de nuestras intimidades?- exclamó Yaten avergonzado, Mina sonrió dulcemente.- ¡MINA!- Ahora fue el turno de Serena y Darién reír nuevamente.

Oh, eso me recuerda aquella vez que Darién intento ingresar a ese club famoso cuando tenia quince años- Haruka lo miro retador mientras Darién negaba con su cabeza.

Cállate, Haruka…- le advirtió el pelinegro- después querré venganza- Haruka sonrió y empezó la historia.

Darién quería entrar con todas sus fuerzas, me dijo que lo acompañara y como soy TAN buen amigo lo hice- todos se miraron las caras en un manifiesto _**"si, claro"-**_ Me advirtió que no era necesario la identificación, pues tenia dos falsas- Serena miró a Darién y este sonrió tímido. Vaya, su príncipe hacia de todo. Parecía mafioso. ¡AWW! Le gustaba Darién Mafioso.- Llegamos a la cuadra entonces Darién saco dos bigotes franceses y me dio uno a mi- Todos comenzaron a asomar sonrisas mientras que Darién empezaba a colorear sus mejillas por las tonterías de su infancia- No los pusimos y pronto llegamos a la puerta donde nos arrancaron el bigote a cada uno y mis tres pelitos de pubertad de los cuales estaba muy orgulloso se borraron de mi rostro- contó con dolor Serena rompió a carcajear y Darién la miró enojado pensando que se estaba burlando de su idea adolescente.

Tres pelitos a los quince… ¡hahahahaha!- Repitió Serena con dificultad. Todos comenzaron a reír y Haruka miró mal a su sobrina- Pobre retardado hormonal- Agrego con maldad y sofocada por las carcajadas que querían salir-Todos rieron con más fuerza y Darién miró a otro lado para comenzar a sisear de risa, no quería ser malo con su amigo pero Serena era mala sin proponérselo.

¡Esa es mi novia!- repitió Darién con una enorme sonrisa de burla hacia Haruka, mientras la abrazaba.

Lo cierto es que nos amenazaron con llamar al "Terminator" del club y salimos corriendo hasta la casa de Darién, sin siquiera voltear una vez más y jamás volvimos allí hasta que cumplimos 18 y los celebramos a los grande en el bar, y ¡YA TENIA MAS DE TRES PELITOS!- le grito a su sobrina que comenzó a reírse nuevamente de él- Luego supimos que Terminator se había fugado con una de las bailarinas nudis..-Haruka se calló al ver la mirada envenenada de sus mujeres favoritas, Michiru y Serena.

¿Donde queda el clubsito ese…?- pregunto Serena con cara de psicópata y Michiru buscando a su computadora para el mapa global de Google y comenzar el plan "destrucción".

¡LO CERRARON!- dijeron todos los hombres desconsolados y las chicas hicieron morritos de ira acumulada.

Darién jamás fue el mismo después de eso- terminó Haruka con nostalgia y Serena se rió con sarcasmo.

Por supuesto que no, no necesita de esas chicas esqueléticas para sobrevivir- exclamó Serena muy mundana- Darién es superficial pero no tanto- concluyó ella. Metiendo la pata con su novio.

Darién miro medio enojado a su novia mientras que Haruka se reía.

Eres un pendejo, Darién- se reía Haruka mientras que los demás trataban de aguantar las carcajadas por la mirada acerada del chico, sinceramente daba miedo.

**¡Aquí venia la venganza Chiba!**

Mmm…- dijo Darién llevándose las manos a la barbilla y el gesto asusto a Haruka, seguramente venia el desquite- Porque no cuentas lo que hiciste ese verano cuando conociste a Michiru que estabas sali…- Haruka saltó a callar a su amigo.

Jeje, ¡que cosas dices!- repitió la frase de sus sobrina. Darién sonrió arrogante cuando vio la mirada de FBI de Michiru y se quitó de un manotazo la "manito" de su amigo. Se dijo que había hecho la buena obra del día- Bueno me voy, buenas noches a todos- Serena abrió los ojos grande y también se despidió de todos y dándole dos besos a cada barriga que contenía a sus sobrinos bien resguardados.- ¡Te odio!- susurró Haruka cuando se vio arrastrado por una mujer hacia el cuarto más próximo.

"_**Una mujer llena de hormonas y muy violenta por la testosterona…**_

_**Es más peligrosa que un tanque lleno de cocodrilos hambrientos…"**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**=TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL BABY SHOWER=**

Haruka estaba colocándose su traje especial para la carrera que tenía correr en pocos minutos. Bebió una botella de agua completa y fue al baño a vaciar la de una hora anterior. Salió después de lavarse las manos y sonrió al ver una foto de su esposa en el buro de su camerino. No quería participar en esta carrera porque la hora se acercaba y la verdad quería estar presente cuando naciera su campeón. Sonrió orgulloso de su virilidad.

Haruka Jr. –le dijo hablándole a su miembro mientras lo veía desde su punto ascendente- Eres genial, amigo, sigue así hasta que tenga 109 años y le daré buenas recomendaciones a Dios, ¿eh?- le guiño un ojo y salió de su camerino silbando. Comenzaba su otro trabajo.

**6 horas después…**

Haruka recibió el premio de la Formula 1, era su vigésimo tercer trofeo y se lo dedicaba por entero a su futura esposa y su próximo hijo a nacer. Entonces escuchó la voz de su sobrina en medio de todo el campo de carreras… ¿Estaba soñando acaso?

¡HEY! ¡BOLUDO! ¡Tía Michí esta dando a luz!- exclamó Serena molesta de tantas señas que le hacia a su tío desde las gradas y nada desde la cabina de locución y tirando el vigésimo tercer trofeo me orine en mi uniforme de carreras y luego como un imbécil salí corriendo hacia la salida a reunirme con mi familia seguido de una pandilla de reporteros y amigos de carreras para apoyarme en el nacimiento de mi hijo.

Entonces juró algo…

_**¡NUNCA MÁS BEBERIA AGUA ANTES DE UNA CARRERA!**_

***/***

Mina iba a salir con sus padres y su novio a un día de picnic. Pero tenia un presentimiento extraño, algo parecido a lo vivido cuando Yaten… ¡no, no y NO! Dios no le podía poner otra nueva traba de esa magnitud a ella nuevamente, no ahora que se estaba portando bien.

Respiró y se terminó de poner el vestido blanco de maternidad y prendió la radio para relajarse con la música instrumental, disfrutaba de esos momentos de silencio en su habitación, ese momento en el que se encontraba a solas con su bebé, un solo latido resonaba con una buena frecuencia en su cuerpo, sentirse uno con su bebé. Se relajó de tal manera que se durmió.

Yaten quince minutos después llegó a la Mansión Aino, que también era bastante parecida a la de sus padres. Cuando cobrará su Herencia o su primer cheque de la agencia de Música se compraría un departamento grande para el y su hermosa novia pero no una mansión grande y fría, como el lujo y la mentira.

Tocó y le abrió una de las sirvientas, la saludó y pronto lo llevaron a la sala, allí saludo a sus suegros y le dijeron que estaban ultimando detalles de la salida que porque no buscaba a Mina que se encontraba en su habitación.

Él se dirigió a las escaleras cantando la canción que le había compuesto a la chica y de allí escuchó la tonada de "estrellita, estrellita" en piano en una tonada menor. Seguramente estaba haciendo un "solo" con su nena, sonrió por conocer a su novia. Y de repente, le entraron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y besarla.

Mina sintió un abrazo leve pero completo y besos insistentes en su cuello, lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con unas esferas verdes. Sonrió y supo que su hija también había reconocido el tacto de su padre porque rápidamente empezó a moverse.

Hola, anciano- Yaten sonrió y le robó un beso.

Hola, Barbie- ella rió del gesto y luego el joven le empezó a hablar a la princesa- Hola preciosa, ¿como estas el día de hoy?, pronto te tendré en mis brazos así como estoy con tu mami.- Mina sonrió y le tomo de la mano a Yaten cuando una patada de su hija le respondió al padre- mmm, cariño tapate los ojos, que esto tiene alto contenido Sexual- dijo en un susurro sexy al vientre que hizo que Mina se carcajeara y le diera un beso cargado de amor. Un momento después sus miradas se conectaron y algo en el ambiente cambio... Pero no había tiempo.

Vámonos tus padres nos esperan- le comentó Yaten y ella asintió, se levantó con ayuda de su novio, apagaron la radio y bajaron a la sala donde venia el Señor y la Señora Aino de la mano y con una cesta en la mano cada uno y dos más detrás de ellos que cargaban los sirvientes. A Yaten le salió una gota en la sien pero cuando iba a preguntar porque tanta comida, Mina se le adelantó.

Gracias, Cloe- dijo a la cocinera que salió a regalarle una sonrisa gigante a Mina- Hiciste todo lo que te pedí y más, eres un sol- La señora regordeta le guiñó un ojo y soltó una carcajada.- Vámonos que mi nena ya tiene hambre.- dijo ella contenta y jalando a Yaten.

Los padres de la rubia y el chico platinado susurraron al mismo tiempo- Es ella y le hecha la culpa a la bebé- y luego botaron un suspiro.

¿Qué?- indagó una Mina con una ceja sobresaliente en su frente.

¡Nada!- contestaron los tres, más peligrosa que un Gánster era una mujer embarazada.

Se montaron en un auto familia y allí fue cuando Mina recibió una llamada de Serena.

Hola Sere, ¿como estás?- preguntó Mina contenta pues había sacado una papa fritas de su bolso de provisiones y Yaten miraba asombrado a su suegra que le salió una gotita de anime.

_¡DESESPERADA!- gritó una Serena hastiada de su tío y sus gritos en conjunto con otras personas que no se le entendía nada- Michí esta dando a luz y esto parece una estación de televisión a causa del padre.- completó la rubia._

¡Oh, que bien!- exclamó Mina botando las papas en la cabeza de su padre que la miró enojado por el retrovisor- entonces vamos en camino hacia allá…- dijo ella contenta.

_Gracias, ya le avise a las chicas para que vinieran- entonces se escuchó un claro grito de Michiru y un "VOY A SER PAPÁ" de Haruka que hizo que muchas personas exclamaron de jubilo y Mina miró extrañada al teléfono.- Apúrate por favor, sálvame de esta manada de extranjeros…- pidió con ruego la rubia de coletas._

Ok…- dijo con voz asustada Mina y colgó- Michí esta dando a luz- le refirió a su familia- Papá, cambiamos de rumbo al hospital central- Su padre asintió y se quitó los restos de papas de la cabeza y hombros- Ups, perdón….- dijo quitándole uno de los muslos y comiéndoselo- tu hija y nieta tenían antojos- se explicó ella y su padre la miró impacientado mientras que todos comenzaran a reír.

Estaban llegando a un semáforo que estaba en rojo y el señor León iba a frenar pero el auto no respondió. León se preocupó y frunció el ceño, su esposa de toda la vida lo reconoció.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la Sra Aino inquieta.

Los frenos…- susurro bajito para que su hija no se preocupara como seguía parloteando de la llegada del bebé de su profesora, no escucho lo que dijo pero su esposa si, y soltó un gemido de horror.

Por dios, León, mi hija, mi nieta, nosotros podemos…- él asintió pero miró al frente y trato de mantener la velocidad. Gracias Dios que cuando iban llegando cambio la luz.

¿Qué pasa, mamá?- pregunto Mina al ver a su mamá empezar a llorar- ¡Mamá!- exclamo pero fue su padre fue el que contestó.

Yaten, Llama a la clínica y dile que vamos en camino. Llama a la policía también y dile que vamos por la autopista 97 y tenemos problemas con los frenos- El chico se puso pálido como un papel y miró a su novia que se había callado abruptamente y lo había mirado a él en búsqueda de alguna risa que hiciera parecer un chiste lo que había dicho su padre, pero no se encontró con nada mas que el rostro mas blanco de su novio, entonces los dos voltearon a mirar a su hija que reposaba en su vientre. Se abrazó a él y empezó a sollozar.

Tranquila, Mina- susurro él y tomó su celular para llamar a emergencias- Hola, me llamo Yaten Kou, y tengo un problema con el carro en donde estamos mis suegros y mi novia embarazada de siete meses, al parecer los frenos no funcionan…

Bien señor Yaten, alguno de los pasajeros esta herido- Yaten se dio un golpe mental al no aclarar el punto, pero estaba asustado por sus dos mujeres.

No, estamos por la autopista 98 en estos momento- explicó en esos momentos cuando vio que estaban entrando a esa nueva autopista.

¿A donde se dirigen?- preguntó la chica pero Yaten no pudo contestar pues Mina comenzó a quejarse de un dolor.

Amor, mírame- Mina lo hizo con dificultad- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te duele?- ella no pudo responder y Yaten se acordó de la chica al teléfono- Disculpe, mi novia no se siente muy bien.

Puede colocarla al teléfono- Yaten le paso a Mina el teléfono.

Aló.- dijo con un gemido ahogado.

Hola, me llamo Cath-Mina asintió- y te ayudaré a saber que tienes, ¿dime como te sientes?

Mina miró a Yaten y rodó los ojos por la pregunta- Primero dígame si ya aviso a la policía- La chica confirmo que si- Le dijo mi novio que nos dirigimos al Hospital central para que así despejen la calle, ¡ auch!- dijo y se sostuvo el vientre con ganas- me duele… siento contracciones- murmuro bajito.

¿Qué?- exclamó un Yaten sorprendido- pero aún faltan dos meses, tú, ella…- Miró a su suegra que había dejado de llorar para ver y escuchar que pasaba. Y tenía la misma cara de sorpresa que su nuera.

¿Sientes tensionado tu vientre?- preguntó la chica por línea telefónica- Mina respondió que si- Bien, y ¿sientes a tu vagina, mm, latir?- Mina se sonrojó y asintió aunque luego se dio un golpe mental- ¡si!- La joven del otro lado sonrió- Cariño, no soy medio pero creo que entraste en labor de parto así que respira hondo muchas veces y cuando te venga una contracción, no te asustes, pasara el dolor con unos segundos de respiración- Mina soltó el celular de Yaten y este lo cogió en el aire.

Con el ánimo más recompuesto se levantó del asiento y acomodó a su novia y se colocó como pudo entre el hombro y la oreja el teléfono- ¿ella esta de parto, cierto?- dijo tranquilo pero la voz le temblaba al igual que la mano que sostenía la de Mina.

Si, su novia Mina, señor Kou esta de parto. Le recomiendo que la recueste y respire como ya le indique a su novia- él asintió y le dio el teléfono a su suegra.

Encárguese usted ahora, yo estoy ocupado- le dijo y entonces se acomodo detrás del asiento de su suegra y comenzó a respirar e inspirar como lo recomendó la agente por teléfono.

Yaten, tengo miedo- dijo Mina con lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos- y si mi bebe no nace bien, y si muero en el parto por ser muy joven y tener caderas pequeñas- Yaten le sonrió encantador y Mina se calló.

Amor, el bebe va a nacer muy bien, porque te hiciste los cuidados que necesitaste siempre y comiste como debiste, además le cumpliste cada antojo, ¿o no?- pregunto picaron, ella asintió con una sonrisa tímida- ¡Ves! Esa beba, va nacer grande como tú y yo- ella carcajeó un poco- y con respecto a lo otro, pues no necesariamente debe ser parto natural, puede ser por cesárea y seria menos doloroso mi niña- Ella asintió con una voluntad nueva- además estoy yo aquí para cuidarlas de todo mal, no permitiré que el día de hoy te pase nada, ni a ti, ni a Miyako- Mina se levantó un poco y le dio un beso con sabor a confianza.

Gracias- susurró y empezó la primera contracción, tomó de nueva cuenta la mano de Yaten y se oyeron dos gritos. Uno de dolor y el otro fue un crujido de un hueso, seguido de un siseo.

Pronto la policía los interceptó en una calle despejada y dispararon a las llantas. Así pudo disminuir la velocidad el auto y pronto el señor león metió el freno de mano y el auto se detuvo completamente sin mucho golpeteo.

Los paramédicos corrieron a socorrerlos. Nadie tuvo heridas graves por lo que solo le dieron agua con azúcar para pasar la adrenalina y el susto. Mina por otro lado ya había dilatado dos centímetros en 31 minutos por lo que el tratamiento fue rápido y preciso.

Quiero que mi mamá venga conmigo- pidió Mina antes de montarse en la ambulancia y así la madre de ella la tomó de la mano y se montaron en la ambulancia para llevarla de emergencia al Hospital. Yaten y León se fueron en un patrulla de policía al hospital.

***/***

¡Maldita sea, la perra esa!- dijo una rubia zapateando el piso mientras que Reika sólo sonreía viendo como Paola se mosqueaba.

Tranquila, mi querida Paola… que la venganza apenas comienza- dijo y como si nada se retiro hacia el carro que estaba del otro lado de la carretera.

Como es posible que se salvara de morir ella y la mocosa- siguió Paola- debían morir, y yo así quedarme con Yaten…- dijo con mucho rencor y entonces carcajeó- la próxima vez atinaré a matar, ya lo veras queridísima prima- Y volteó por ultima vez a ver como la transportaba en la ambulancia.

Así es preciosa- dijo Reika mirándola con cierta lujuria- Vámonos a mi departamento y planeamos el próximo ataque a las chiquillas esas…- Paola asintió pero no sabia que ella era una de las implicadas.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**Serena POV.**

Gracias a Dios, mi novio estaba de turno y espantó a todos los reporteros de farándula y de deporte que había en la clínica o por lo menos esperaban en el área del estacionamiento. Entre tanto flashes y preguntas ya estaba mareada. Creo que ya no me gustaba el mundo de la farándula como antes.

El parto de Michiru fue largo y tedioso a causa de mi tío y sus constantes gritos. Como era de insoportable. Me gustaría meterle ese trofeo por el hueco de…. ¡La nariz! Gracias a Dios Amy me sostenía del brazo porque sino, no se que hubiera sido de la cara de mi querido tío.

Suspiré y miré la hora eran la una y media de la tarde y Michiru todavía estaba allí adentro. Estaba desde las 10 am y nada, de nada. Ya ni ganas tenia de tener bebes… Darién y yo podíamos adoptar. Si, creo que seria menos indoloro. Aunque eso podríamos discutirlo cuando tenga la edad de mi amorcito.

Por cierto, él pasaba cada media hora a preguntar y hacer les bromas a mi tío que no dejaba de decir estupideces. Rodeé los ojos y Darién sonrió para mí.

Tranquila, gatita- me dijo y me abrazó- tú sabes como está tú tío de botado por la vida- Haruka miro mal a mi novio y yo le saque la lengua- está celoso de que yo aun mantengo a mis pequeños- Haruka iba a responder cuando salió una enfermera con cara cansada.

Los familiares de la señorita Kaioh–Todos se levantaron pero yo solo me di vuelta porque aun no quería salir de los brazos de mi cachorro.

Si, yo soy su futuro esposo- respondió mi tío y Darién soltó una risita.

Ok, bueno su futura esposa aún la están limpiando pero pronto la pasaran a un cuarto- Todos sonreímos y miramos a mi tío Haruka que estaba con una sonrisa y hoyuelos en los cachetes- Y ya eres papá- Haruka rió y saltó a abrazar a la enfermera rechoncha- ¡Muchacho! Jajajajaja! Así estarías de preocupado.

Un poco…- susurro mi tío y a mi se me aguaron los ojos volteé hacia mi novio y él estaba sonriendo.

Tú lo sabias, ¿verdad?- Darién me miró y asintió- Y yo que solo estaba molesta… no me di cuenta- Darién me abrazo con mas fuerza.

Me parece extraño que no te dieras de cuenta que tu tío solo buscaba enfocar la mente en otro lugar que no sea el sufrimiento de Michiru- Solo negué con la cabeza- bueno, princesa no siempre puedes hacer de psicóloga, tal vez eres buena en los casos extremos, como yo- Me guiño un ojo y me dio un beso en la frente- Me voy a mi piso de nuevo, tengo que chequear a mis pacientes- asentí y me dio un apretón e manos y se fue.

¿Qué? ¿Son dos?- exclamó mi tío. ¿Qué son dos qué? No estoy entendiendo nada-¡Serena!- gritó mi tío y se fue a abrazarme y alzarme como si fuera pluma – son dos peques, tuvimos gemelos- Sonreí por inercia y también bote un gritito para abrazar a mi tío y comenzar a saltar con él.

Pronto podrá ver a su futura esposa e hijos- dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa y se fue.

Pronto Amy, Taiky, Seiya y Hotaru soltaron risas y felicitaron también a mi tío. Pronto después llegaron mis padres y hermano y allí se armó una fiesta de puras felicitaciones y grititos sobre la virilidad de mi tío.

Es que es igual que yo- comenzó papa- donde pone el ojo, pone la bala ¿eh?- las mujeres vírgenes nos sonrojamos, digamos que solo Hotaru y yo.

¡Por dios!- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo y nos tapamos las caras.

¡Jajaja!- Chillaron de risas mis tíos y padres, amigos y enfermeras metiches.

_¡Doctor Yamasaki! ¡Doctor Yamasaki! Por favor asistir a la sala de emergencia 6, repito, por favor asistir a la sala de emergencias 6- concluyó la voz por el alta voces y en ese momento llego Andrew corriendo con cara de preocupado._

¡Seré!- Yo sonreí para calmarlo pero este no me devolvió el gesto.- Mina… ella está…- dijo una frase en cada bocanada, pero a mí me quito el aliento y no pude seguir con una la secuencia de pensamiento. De inmediato se me quitó la sonrisa de la cara.

¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien Mina, la bebé?- Andrew me miró serio y todos se pusieron en alerta, mis ojos irremediablemente se llenaron de agua salina- ¡HABLA, MIERDA!

Ella… esta aquí también,- ¡Demonios!, maldije en mi interior y lo agarre del brazo para que botara aquello que fuera a decir- No sé mucho más de lo que te dije, pero creo que ya comenzó a dar a luz….- Repentinamente mi labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y las campanas del ascensor sonaron y entonces vi a mi amiga en una camilla y gritando. Cuando no, siempre tan dramática.

¡MINA!- grité y ella volteó a verme toda sudada. Corrí hacia ella y me sonrió como una niña chiquita. Tenia miedo, me lo dijo todo en esa sonrisa- Estoy contigo y con Miyako así que no te asustes.- le guiñé un ojo y así ella entro al quirófano de emergencia del cual había salido Michiru hacia diez minutos.

¡Estará bien!- dijo Raye con un brazo encima de mis hombros que no supe cuando lo colocó- ella siempre a sido fuerte.- Asentí y empecé a rezarle a diosito y a la abuela para que cuidara de nuestras dos maravillosos seres.

¡Chicos!- exclamó Yaten sudado también y venia asustado- ¿Vieron a Mina? ¿Ya entró a Quirófano? ¿Estaba bien?- Todos les sonreímos y asentimos- Por dios, ¡Qué susto más grande!- dijo y se sentó en una de esas sillas plásticas azules mientras enredaba sus dedos en su larga cabellera blanca.

¿Qué pasó, Yaten?- pregunté porque me parecía extraño que ella empezará con labores de parto en estos momentos,- aun faltaban dos meses…

Lo sé, pero ocurrió algo cuando veníamos en camino y entonces el susto, la tensión y posiblemente el estrés paso al bebé- no entendía mucho pero no quise indagar me preocuparía más- solo deseo y rezó para que Miyako y Mina estén bien.

Entonces escuché una voz que desde hacia seis meses no escuchaba- Lo estará, es Mina Aino, La Diosa del amor y el valor- dijo Lita con su cabello nuevamente teñido de castaño y con una maleta pequeña a su lado.

Así que en medio de esa tristeza pudimos tener un rayo de alegría, todos, estábamos contento. En especial Andrew, que miró con infinita ternura a mi amiga. Y ella, bueno ella le sonrió con perdón en su rostro. ¡ALTO!. Aquí había gato encerrado.

_**Pero pronto lo averiguaría…**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Adentro una Mina luchaba con dolores de parto y un pálpito en su corazón. Algo le decía que esté podía ser el fin de que le habló su abuela y ella le comentó a Serena hacia pocas semanas. Quiso despejar su mente con esta nueva contracción que arrasaba con ella y así fue, poco a poco luchó por dejar esos pensamientos de lado y enfocarse por el bien del bebe, de su pequeña Miyako.

Sintió algo frio en su vientre y el como le colocaban toallas húmedas en la frente para apaciguar un poco el calor. Le tomaron el pulso y le amarraron el cabello dentro de un gorro clínico. Le despojaron de su ropa y no supo cuando, le colocaron una bata que parecía mejor estar desnuda.

Por dios, y a esto le llaman bata...- dijo por lo bajo pero en esa sala todo se escuchaba así que soltaron una carcajada los enfermeras.- ¡ups, jeje! Se montó en la mesa de tortura y comenzó una contracción mucha fuerte que la anterior- ¡MALDICION!, YATEN MALDITO HIJO DE P***!- soltó dentro del consultorio y las enfermeras soltaron una risita pequeña al ver que así la chica se sentía mejor.

Bien, Mina, ¿cierto?- Mina asintió hacia la dulce enfermera y suspiró entre tanto calor a pesar del aire acondicionado- Linda, estas bastante dilatada así que comenzaremos con el proceso.- Mina asintió y miró al techo para serenarse.

Sintió que la depilaban y no pudo menos que sonrojarse. Eran sus bellos púbicos, esos que estaban con ella desde los once. Rió un poco por sus pensamientos desvergonzados y se acordó de los tres pelitos de Haruka en su adolescencia, rió nuevamente y se relajó con el pensamiento de sus amigos apoyándola afuera de esa sala de parto.

Me gusta poder insultar a Yaten mientras tengo contracciones, ¿puedo desahogarme de ese modo?- pregunto al médico que acababa de entrar, lo acompañó con una batida de ojos que dejo al médico descolocado, y solo se encogió de hombros. Otras mujeres le habían pedido cosas peores. Que gritará todo lo que quisiera.- Bien, aquí va otra… ¡ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAJO EL DIA QUE TUVE SEXO SIN CONDÓN!- hasta el doctor soltó una carcajada de la ocurrencia de la joven que no era un disparate pero porque no pensó eso antes.- Hay que alivio- Las enfermeras trabajan con doble de atención pues su trabajo y los comentarios de Mina eran para locos.

"¡ERES UN MALDITO TARADO YATEN!" "BRUJA DEL DEMONIO, ESO ERES PAOLA" "!TE ODIO MADONNA POR PARECER DE 20 CUANDO TIENES 60!"- esas eran las frases de Mina cuando tenia que pujar a su nena. Llevaban alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos de puro parto.

Vamos, Mina un poco más…- alentó el Doctor Yamasaki con algo de tensión en el cuerpo por el sangrado de su paciente y el bajo de ánimo en sus gritos- Ya veo la cabeza- le animo el doctor y Mina se sentía un poco mareada.

¡Mataré a Yaten cuando salga!- exclamó ella con una voz cansada y rasposa. Las enfermeras asintieron- "MALDITA SEA, PARA LA PROXIMA QUE PARAN LOS HOMBRES"- soltó con un gran puje de su vientre y así salió la pequeña Miyako del cálido vientre de su mamá. Rápidamente sintió el ardor y comenzó a llorar. Las enfermeras cortaron el cordón umbilical y le pasaron a la niña que lloraba a todo pulmón a su madre. Para tener siete meses, se veía bien cuidada y de buen tamaño.

Mina miró a su hija, llena de su sangre y con su cuerpo arrugadito. Era preciosa… De repente abrió los ojos y los encontró verdes.- Tienes los ojos de tu padre, pero el cabello de tu bella madre- se halagó la joven actriz y de repente le entraron ganas de llorar- te amo desde mucho antes de saber que vendrías, Miyako Kou Aino, grandioso nombre para una princesa como tú- Dicho esto le besó la frente y Mina… se desmayó.

Rápido atiendan a la bebe, ¡Dos enfermeras a mi disposición, Ya!- gritó Yamasaki al ver que el flujo de sangre no se detenía.- Administrar intravenosa de tipo A+.

Doctor la señorita tiene el pulso bajo- dijo la chica con un poco de nostalgia, la chica era joven para morir y antes estas complicaciones son mortales.

Eso no es problema, debemos saturarle rápidamente la herida- dijo- cuando la consiga, pues no se de donde proviene.- dijo siendo sincero y preocupado el doctor. Pronto vio una vena algo extraña e hinchada- ¡Listo!- exclamo el doctor contento por poder salvarle la vida a la chica alegre y loca que tenia en la camilla.

Doctor, la bebe esta en perfectas condiciones para ser prematura- comentó una de las enfermeras al ver la combinación hermosa de ojos verdes esmeraldas con rubios cabellos- además es preciosa- dijo otra que estaba recogiendo algunas gazas no utilizadas.- La llevaré a Neonatología para ingresarla en la incubadora para que tengas cuidados intensivos para mejor tratamiento y por si pasamos algo por alto- informó la jefa de enfermeras. El doctor asintió mientras seguía saturando la herida.

¡Bien, estamos listos!- concluyó el medico sonriente al saber que ya había hecho su trabajo, pero para entonces vio a la chica muy pálida- Pulso…- no pudo concluir su frase porque la vio a 22 latidos por minutos- ¡Oxigeno!- exclamó manteniendo el control.

Poco a poco, y a pesar de todos los intentos del médico la chica bajaba las pulsaciones a cada momento…

**20…**

**17…**

**13…**

**08…**

…

**¿Seria el fin de Mina Aino?**

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_Hola Preciosas! Como han estado sin mi? Extrañándome? Jajajaja yo espero que si, porque yo hago lo mismo.. jajajajaja_

_Bueno que les pareció el cap? Dramático? Romántico? Peligroso? Vengativo? De todo un poquito… Pues le diré que TODA MI VIDA SOÑE CON HACER UN CAP DE ESTA MAGNITUD! Que tuviera miedo, aventura, riesgos, sangre, pero sobretodo un amor que no fuera superficial y se sintiera en tus venas… Y bueno me doy por HECHA con este cap… ¡Doy gracias a dios por ello! Jajajajaja_

_Pues ya estoy con mi otra historia y por las que todas dejan rw tambien… "Mi chico Ingles" pero también es difícil…Así que denme un chance para respirar… ¿siiiii? Jajajajajaja bueno estoy en pleno apogeo de imaginación así que denme su comentario para saber que tal…_

_Lita volvió de Paris para encontrarse con sus amigas y llego al parto de Michiru…, pero como supo? Ahhhhh! Dudas, dudass…. Jajajajajaja_

_Raye por los momentos estaba bien con Nicholas. Amy esta un poco triste con la partida de su novio que HASTA EL MOMENTO, se porta bien…? Que hará la __escritora __para que no sea siempre de este modo…. MMM LEAN EL SIGUIENTE CAP!_

_Serena por los vive la vida con mucho entusiasmo y derrota cada barrera que le coloco. Así que por los momentos la dejare así… o no? HABLANDO DE LOS ADELANTOS: Decidí dejarlos, pues como ya vamos a terminar esta historia no me hace mal crear un buen adelanto de mi siguiente cap… ;) así que por decisión unánime del pueblo lector y de la escritora de remate, SE DEJARAN A DARIEN DESNUDO… Que Digo! SE DEJARAN LOS ADELANTOS! ;) Con extra de Darién bailando en las mesas sin camisa! Jajajajajjaja!_

_**En fin, ya veremos que les pareció este cap y bueno ahora con mi parte favorita los rw:**_

**isabel20****:** Hola linda! Gracias por tus porras! Espero te guste este nuevo cap y me digas que tal! Muakkk! Un abrazo inmenso!

**walkmoon****:** Hola mi hermosa! Como estas! No te leí en el ultimo cap de "Mi chico Ingles" me pareció extraño, ya que quería saber de tu comentario.. Bueno de seguro estas ocupaditaa! ;) espero estés bien, eh? Bueno gracias por tus comentarios tan agradables y que te guste este cap, que me dices? Bueno nos leemos pronto… muakk! Cuídate.

**AlezziTA'91****:** Hola bonita! Jajajajaja si, envidiamos a Serena por tener a Darién… Jjajaajaj si, LO SÉ ya todas quieren ver como le hago con Seré y Darién… pero tengo que culturizarme mucho para eso, porque Darién fue un gigoló.. así que hay que esperar un poco mas… Okis, si, seguiré colocando los adelantos así que no hay rollo con eso… Espero disfrutes de este cap y me digas que tal te pareció… un abrazo.. Nos leemos!

**sailor lady****:** Hola mi linda y Mosa amigocha de mi alma. Pues si, ya estamos aplicando las pruebas para mi tesis, esperemos pronto salga todo muy bien. Pues si, a mi me encanto Taiky, es mi favorito. En cuanto a Raye, jajajajajjaja! Gracias Por lo que le toca a ella y a mi.. Con respecto a Yaten… hahaha no te daré detalles pero espero que le siga dándole muchas ganas… Jajajajaja, porque siempre me dejas sin saber que piensas.. jajajajaj! Eres mala, así que te dejare con ganas.. Ya veras! Jajajajaj! Wao… no se como decirte que me dejaste sin palabras y casi a punto del llanto porque pensé que una de las escenas mas absurdas era de Andrew y Lita y mira, me sales con la que fue una de las mejores… GRACIAS A TI POR SER TAN BELLA Y APOYARME! Dioss! Jajajajajajja! No te conozco de frente pero ya te ADORO! Jajajaja! Gracias lindura por todo lo que me dices… me motivas a exigirme y dar de mas para ser mejor! Muakk.. MÁS QUE REDIMIDAA! Jajajajaja! Nos leemos pronto.. Dime que tal con este cap… muakkk!

**Carmenn****:** Hola Carmen! Pues aquí estoy escribiendo para ti.. así que no me demore mucho o si? Pues deseo concedido… aquí están los adelantos así que no te preocupes que seguirán.. Espero que te agrade este cap y me dejes comentario! Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.

**Marijo de Chiba Cullen****:** Hola linduraa! Jajajajajaja! YUPI… SIIII! Están juntos! Bueno pronto saldrá de Hotaru y Seiya… no te enrolles! Jajajajaja! ;) así que tranquila. Bueno espero que te guste este cap y me digas que tal… Gracias por siempre apoyarme! Un abrazo.

**Itzhelitha:** HolaAAA! BIENVENIDAA! Aunque creo que ya te la e dado! Jjajaja Gracias por apoyarme y darme tu opinión positiva. Espero que te guste este cap y me digas que tal. ;) Un abrazo

**Marijo de Chiba Cullen****:** ¡Hola otra vez bonita! Jajajajaja! Tranquila chica que a todos nos pasa. Gracias por comentar y darte un tiempo para leer mi historia! Un abrazo! Cuidate y suerte.

**sailor gaby****:** Hola linda! BIENVENIDA! Gracias por leer mi historia. Y claro que si me paso por tu perfil para ver que tal, gracias por invitarme. Disfruta del cap y avísame que tal! Me dejas un rw! Muakkk! ;)

**Guest:** Hola Guest! BIENVENIDA O BIENVENIDO? Jajajajaja :D Gracias por apoyarme. Espero leerte en este cap. Un abrazo! muakk

**Gracias por sus RW! ESPERO QUE ME ACOMPAÑEN HASTA EL FINAL!**

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el adelanto **__**del próximo capitulo 19 parte II:**_

_Solo quedábamos Seiya y yo para la presentación y la chica anfitriona del concurso, me señalo como la numero cuatro, es decir, la próxima a pasar al escenario._

_Solo espero que todo resulte bien- dije mentalmente mientras salía a enfrentarme a la jungla de luces y aplausos que me recibían al salir detrás de las cortinas…_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_¿Eres Serena Tsukino?- preguntó una señora con anteojos y muy elegante, me daba buena espina, porque miraba a mi tío como si fuera una coca-cola y ella tuviera una sed tremenda, acusaría a mi tío…. Juju._

_Si, señora soy yo- contesté con mi común alegría y sonrisa amable. Ella sonrió dándole un giro a su rostro serio y estiró su brazo ofreciéndome su mano._

_Soy Ann Taylor- y yo le estreché la mano- Soy la directora de la escuela de Arte y Fotografía de Canadá- Sonreí por ello- estoy interesada, y seria un honor para nuestra universidad que tú fueras nuestra alumna- dijo ella de sopetón sin siquiera dejarme respirar, ni procesar.. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Universidad..? ¿Canadá?_

_¿Ah?- fue lo que respondí y ella se rió de mí haciendo que mi tío también cerrará la boca._

_Tus trabajos tienen una visión futurista, ¡nos encanta!- agregó con animo y amabilidad- ¿entonces? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas una beca como estudiante en nuestra universidad?- Pregunté ella ajustándose los lentes y sonriéndome como si lo que dijera anteriormente fuera un común: "buenos días"._

_Pero, mi mente estaba en shock todos los engranajes se habían detenido y solo decía, o mejor dicho gritaba una palabra: _

_¿?_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_Raye miro al papel que le dio Molly, y se sentó en su cama mirando al papel sin verlo. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer y no supo cuando._

_¡Vamos, Raye no te pongas así! ¡Sé fuerte!- dijo ella pero Raye, la "fuerte" se había ido en el momento en que le habían entregado ese papel._

_**Se le entrega una cordial invitación a la Familia Hino**_

_**Para la Fiesta de compromiso entre:**_

_**Nicholas y Rachel**_

_**El próximo xx/xx/xx **_

**¡OMG! **_¡ESTARA MEJOR QUE UN CHOCOLATE!_

_¡SIP, LO SÉ! ¡ME QUIEREN MATAR POR MALVADA! _

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_¡Las quiero! _

…_Besos de oreo…_

_**Amary-san****_


	20. Un Año después, parte II

_**PORQUE ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!**_

_N/T: Los personajes no me pertenecen… "si se que es tarde para el disclaimer, pero igual aquí esta"_

**Capitulo 20: UN AÑO DESPUES parte II**

Últimos** S**eis **M**eses

Mina comenzó a caminar por un sendero algo oscuro, no sabía cómo ni cuando había llegado allí, pero sentía cierta cálida sensación y mucha tranquilidad. Su cuerpo era arrastrado por ese pasillo que estaba comenzando a ser esclarecido con una luz brillante y absorbente. Ella bordeo las orillas de la salida de ese túnel al sentirse abrigada con la luz solar y luego su cuerpo fue abandonado en el césped más verde y resplandeciente que hubiese visto jamás. Sonrió y miro al cielo despejado y amarillo que prácticamente le sonreía. Le dieron ganas de gritar de felicidad y paz, pues nunca en sus dieciséis años de vida se había sentido tan tranquila.

Decidió que no debería quedarse allí a esperar nada, por lo que se levanto y comenzó a caminar a lo largo de ese bosque que se abría ante ella y que no había podido observar por estar embelesada por el cielo y su espacio. Se comenzó a encontrar arboles altos y bajos, de colores y texturas diferentes, sintió la frescura del viento en su cara, lo terso y húmedo de la hierba que pisaba a cada momento y lo delicioso que olía a girasoles, su flor favorita.

Pronto se dio cuenta, que querría disfrutarlo con su familia, con su novio e hija preciosa, esa que tenía unos ojos verdes espectaculares, y solo había visto por un momento. Apareció entonces su abuela con ese parecido tan impresionante a ella y la contemplo con mucho cariño, corrió el trecho que las separaba pero al estar al frente de ella se detuvo con fuerza, porque entendió entonces que estaba... Muerta.

Comprendió que aquel espacio tan amplio y verde era un camino que la llevaría hacia Dios. Su abuela sonrió y la miro con ojos comprensivos, pero ella quiso alejarse por primera vez de su abuela, pero su abuela siguió caminando como si no hubiese percibido su resistencia a reencontrarse.

Hola Mina, que esperado encuentro, ¿verdad?- A Mina se le llenaron los ojos de dolor y negó con la cabeza- ¡Oh! Ya te diste cuenta, mi cariño, de la verdadera situación de este valle tan precioso- La rubia no contesto , pero la abuela sonrió y la tomo con mucha delicadeza de la mano.- Vamos, te esperan…- dijo la señora con un guiño y la arrastró consigo.

Pero a diferencia de la vez pasada ella se sintió abrumada, pues quería disfrutar su vida. Sinceramente, aplico la frase típica de "estoy muy joven para morir". Y su abuela apenas esa frase culmino, se detuvo y se volteo a mirarla muy serena.

Mi niña las cosas suceden por una razón…- La rubia joven comenzó a llorar, y aunque quiso no pudo hablar.- Pero aparentemente, tu fe de vida es más fuerte que tu destino.-Mina no entendió de que rayos hablaba su abuela pero solo la abrazo con fuerza y transmitió con tacto su deseo, volver con su hija y su novio…-Lo sé pequeña, y la decisión de Dios también es la misma.- Mina abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo llena de incredulidad- NO ME MIRES ASI, Dios, conoce tus acciones y las de otras personas también- Dijo suspirando como si supiera de un secreto que aun no podía contar- solo abre bien esos ojos y ten en cuenta _**quiénes **_son tus amigos verdaderos, mantente alerta- Mina se tenso por el hincapié de su abuela, sobre todo después de esta última frase de despedida – Recuerda, ya no solo estas tu, tienes una preciosa hija que te necesita y un hombre que respira por ustedes dos- Mina sonrió al pensar en su anciano y en su princesa.

¡Lo hare!- se prometió ella a sí misma ese día ante Dios- ¡con mi vida de ser necesario!

Lo sé, eres mi nieta después de todo- le guiñó un ojo la abuela y se sentó con ella en el banco- ahora debes volver y proteger a tu familia- Mina la abrazo por última vez y su abuela la sentó en un banco de mármol blanco, allí la acomodo en sus piernas y le canto la canción de cuna con la que siempre la ayudaba a dormitar en días de tormentas y pesadillas- Pronto nos veremos de nuevo, mi pequeña rubia, así que disfruta de tu tiempo en familia…

Pero Mina, pensó que esa frase era producto de su imaginación, pues cuando despertó sentía una opresión en su tórax, y un señor contando números por doquier, ¿estaba en un bingo? ¿Su abuela la había llevado a jugar bingo? No lo sabía pero, tenia la impresión de que esa bocanada de aire que entraba dolorosamente en sus pulmones y se extendía por su cuerpo era el indicio de que probablemente había cantado bingo, nuevamente.

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**=MEDIADOS DE SEPTIEMBRE=**

Tres semanas habían pasado desde el nacimiento de Miyako Kou Aino, Takeru y Takato Tenou Kaioh. Los tres pequeñines eran los tesoritos de todos en las casas de estos cuatros principiantes padres.

Haruka sufría dolorosamente el no dormir bien, ya le estaba pasando facturas el solo dormir cuatro horas diarias, mientras que su esposa dormitaba como un koala cada vez que los bebe lloraban. Esos niños, no tenían ni un mes y ya le sacaban las canas que no tenía… Sonrió, les recordó a cierta rubia que era igualita a sus nenes. Sus campeones…

Tomó a Takato, era el mas tremendo y odioso de los dos, este se estremeció mucho mas cuando descubrió que quien lo arrullaba era su padre. Haruka puso los ojos en blanco y lo termino de acunar en sus brazos y suspiro mientras que con la otra mano batía el tetero tibio para darle la leche materna que le había extraído a Michiru ayer en la clínica. Su bebe se estiro y abrió sus ojitos azules enfurruñado, iguales a los de su madre. Haruka sonrío con orgullo, su hijo seria un gigante cuando creciera, su bebe tomo un poco de su camisa de dormir y la arrugo en su puño. A Haruka, nunca le había saltado tanto el corazón como en ese momento, su hijo por fin lo reconocía como su padre. Pues muy a su pesar, había sacado su carácter y también su cabello rubio. Pero gracias a dios había ganado los rasgos perfilado de su madre, la hermosa de su mujer. Su hijo gimoteo en advertencia de una nueva ola de llanto y gritos, rápidamente llevo el biberón a sus labios, el bebe lo recibió con un gruñido y él rio bajito, sinceramente no había como negar que era su hijo.

Haruka, si sigues sonriendo me preocupare…- Susurro una mujer a su espalda, el hombre se volteo y miro a su esposa, o futura…- Se calmo más rápido esta vez…Ya te acepto ¿eh?- le dijo con un poco de burla su mujer. Recordando todas aquellas anteriores noches en la que ella tenia que calmar a Takato pues no quería que su padre lo cargar, ayudando a su esposa con Takeru que era puro derroche de ternura.

Muy Graciosa, mujer…- la miro con obstinación y volteo a ver a su hijo que chupaba con entusiasmo el biberón- Pero si, ya Takato se acostumbro a mi presencia, no entiendo porque me rechazaba pero poco a poco, ya me reconoció.- Michiru le dirijo una sonrisa a su hijo y luego se volvió a su gigante hombre y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Te espero en la cama, estoy muy cansada- Haruka volteo los ojos en pura ironía. ¡Si claro! ¡Y él se parecía a Mike Jagger! Pero no dijo nada.

Nunca, pero nunca, le respondas ni le lleves la contraria a tu madre hijito mío, seremos uno contra tu madre, lo sé, no te vuelvas contra el enemigo- Su hijo levanto la mirada azulada y gorgoteo para luego seguir chupando su biberón- si, lo sé, seremos un equipo.

_**¡JA! QUE LEJOS DE LA REALIDAD ESTABA ESTE PRINCIPIANTE PADRE…**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

Mina veía a su hija reírse como nunca y encantada de la vida de las caretas que le hacia sus dos abuelos. Parecían niños con juguetes nuevos. Suspiro, esperaba que su mamá no comenzara a gaguear de un momento a otro.

La mansión de los Aino cambio por completo... Donde quedaba el orden y la disciplina que le impusieron a ella... ¡Ja! ¡En el olvido! Los padres cambiaban rotundamente cuando se convertían en abuelos.

Miyako, ¡las mantitas no se chupan!- le regañó suavemente Mina, a lo que su hija comenzó a gimotear, haciendo que las abuelas se levantaran en vilo y se acercaran a su nieta preferida con juguetes y sonajas de colores hablándole de manera cariñosa y mirándole de fea manera a ella, "LA MADRE".

Mina, solo tiene cuatro semanas, ¡no seas tan dura con ella!- ¿QUÉ? Sus padres estaban volviéndose alcahuetes de su hija, ya veía su futuro negro y a su hija caprichosa de cualquier juguete, niño, joven y hombre en el futuro.

Así como tú, Mina…- le dijo su novio abrazándola por la cintura que aún estaba abultada.- Si nuestros padres siguen malcriándola se convertirán en una Barbie como tú- recordó él, dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras ella se sonrojaba y se repetía en su mente que no era verdad, a pesar que su conciencia le decía que su futuro esposo tenia razón. Si, Su rubio platinado le había pedido matrimonio, apenas había despertado después del gran susto que le había dado a todos al morir cuatro minutos…

Nah, será peor que yo, te lo aseguro anciano, y se conseguirá a uno peor que tú…- Yaten frunció el ceño.

¡JAMÁS! Sobre mi cadáver… solo tiene un mes de vida, que se pudra el in..- Pero su suegro le sonrío ladinamente y lo miró burlón- mierda…- susurro frunciendo mas el ceño por la ironía.

Lo sé, el karma es una cosa cierta..- dijo alzando los brazos Mina y rodeando a su novio para besarlo en sus labios carnosos- ¡te amo, Yaten!- El peli plateado sonrió y se coloro- Pervertido, recordaste lo que paso anoche después de que me dijiste te amo, ¿verdad?- él solo se encogió de hombros y rio- Eres un cochinazo ded primera.

Si! Pero soy tu cochinazo, pervertidora de penes….- Mina abrió los ojos y lo miro con su rostro escarlata y solo sonrió para besarlo, lo era, y él también gozaba en la cama.. Por primera vez era muy feliz…

_**SOLO ESPERABA QUE DURARA MUCHO TIEMPO ESA FELICIDAD…..**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**=OCTUBRE=**

Raye respiro hondo y volteo la mirada, alejándose de su ex… No podía creer lo que hoy de su cobarde .

Lo siento – repetía una y otra vez- Lo intenté, te lo juro, pero mis padres no entendieron razones para qué t…- Ella gritó en respuesta.

Y tu ni corto ni perezoso lo aceptaste no, ¿NO?- Nicholas le sostuvo la mirada triste y pateo el césped que había en el patio de su casa.- por supuesto, yo sola era feliz, cada vez que te decía te Amo, tú salías corriendo, sin decirme claramente que era lo que te perturbaba- Nicholas suspiró y se agacho para tomarse su melena y frotársela en desesperación- No actúes, no te queda el papel de sufrido- dijo una Pelinegra decepcionada.

No lo hago, me duele que no me creas- se defendió Nicholas que avanzo hasta ella y la tomo de los hombros- Porque sencillamente no me ¡CREES!- Pidió el hombre exasperado.

¡PORQUE ME MENTISTES A MI, A MI FAMILIA!- Nicholas la abrazo y ella lo golpeó duramente hasta que por fin lo pateó en la rodilla y él la soltó.-Nunca más, Nunca más te me acerques Nicholas Kumada- le advirtió Raye con una mirada de odio- Por Kami y sus protectores que no habrá nadie en el mundo que podrá protegerte- Kumada respiro profundo, conocía del rencor que podía profesar su novia, o mejor dicho su ex…

Raye, jamás te e mentido, siempre he sido sincero contigo, y en este caso también lo fui, no puedes juzgarme por algo que yo no previne- concluyó el chico. Y ella supo que tenia razón, pero igual, sino tenia la culpa él, ¿Quién?.. ¿Ella? ¿El destino? ¿Quién?

Perdón, siempre e sido impulsiva- Él asintió en silencio y ella lo volteo a ver con sinceridad- sin embargo, es mejor mantener distancias- él frunció el ceño y ella sonrío tristemente- no puedo ser capaz de verte con otra chica, después de todo lo que vivimos Nicholas, no después de saber que fui tu novia y que por mandato del destino ahora serás esposo de otra- Kumada apretó los puños- Está será la despedida Nicholas, no podremos vernos más, o mejor dicho, yo no podre verte más- El hombre bajo la mirada, tenia los ojos cristalizados, su niña no podía hacerle eso, pero ¿que podía hacer? sus padres estaban dispuestos a todo para salvarse de la bancarrota que tenían próxima, y la tal Black Lady, su futura esposa, lo había calificado como "Apto" para el cargo de esposo, esto era un vil intercambio.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_Raye Hino, la nieta del viejo amargado del templo, esa chica apenas y tendrá para mantenerse cada dia hijo mío, y por Dios que tú no estas a su altura"- comento al aire el Sr. Kumada._

"_Cariño, yo no crie un hijo para que se fuera con una florecilla de campo, me imagino que habrás calmado tus pasiones, lo que es comprensible, pero no entenderías lo mal que hablan a nuestras espaldas si llegases a casarte con una joven de esa clase"- completo la Sra. Kumada._

"_Mamá, es la mujer que Nick, escogió como su perfecta estrella, aquella que ustedes alguna vez sintieron cuando se conocieron"- refutó Molly en defensa de su hermano._

"_Molly, resérvate los comentarios que tengas, si no son concordante con los de nosotros. Tuviste suerte de conseguir a nuestro preciado nuero, ese hombre exitoso y extremadamente rico- Molly solo respiro hondo para no gritarle cuatro verdades acerca de Neflyte y ella."_

"_Yo amo a Raye, y ustedes no podrán impedir que siga con ella- advirtió el moreno con decisión."_

"_Entonces no te importa el bienestar de su abuelo y familia, porque si mal no recuerdo ellos tienen una deuda contigo que nosotros, tus progenitores, podemos empezar a cobrar sin ningún remordimiento."- chantajeó el Padre._

_Nicholas entendió bien su posición, él no era el hijo de los Kumada, solo era una adquisición mas de esta familia- Algún día, nos darás las gracias- Refirió su padre._

_Algún día, ¡CUANDO ESTE MUERTO!-replicó virulento Nicholas, dejando sorprendido a los tres miembros de su familia- Me podré casar con esa infantil y estúpida mocosa, que no sabe ni siquiera como limpiarse el culo- Su madre oró en silencio por su falta- que poco le falta para ser del kínder garden, y que según ustedes es mejor que Raye, que posee menos recursos que nosotros, AÙN A SABIENDAS QUE SEGURAMENTE ELLOS POSEEN MÁS QUE NOSOTROS POR NUESTRA POSICIÓN DE BANCARROTA- Su padre lo miró nervioso, jamás había visto a su hijo tan violento.- Y me chantajean con hacerle daño a la familia de ella, entonces, quisiera saber quién es el de baja clase- Su padre se levantó y lo miró directo a los ojos._

_¡No te permito que nos hables en ese tono!- Advirtió el Sr. Kumada._

_¡El que no permite soy YO!- volvió a contradecir Nicholas aún más irritado- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! Quieren que me casé con esa pitufa, pues lo haré, pero cuando dentro de unos años me suicide, y el lazo con su nueva CUENTA BANCARIA CADUQUE- Les advirtió con rabia y dolor- entenderán mis GRACIAS, Padres- Concluyó él- Ahora me retiro señores, jamás les volveré a nombrar con respeto de progenitores, ese respeto se gana y ustedes nunca lo hicieron, Buenas noches.- Dijo y salió de la Mansión. _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

¡Perdóname!- pidió Nicholas a una Raye que ya se encaminaba a la puerta del jardín, esa que atravesaba la sala que muchas veces había sido testigo de sus besos, de la cocina que había sido fiel amiga y confidente de sus gimoteo y risas que le provocaban las caricias de su Nicholas, ese hombre que había sido su primer amor, su primera vez, y su primera pérdida. Porque así como le dolía el corazón y como sentía la cabeza de nublada por el llanto, sentía que algo había muerto, algo dentro de ella, se había marchito.

¡Perdóname!- Volvió a pedir encerrando a esa joven en sus brazos- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, no te alejes de mi!- escuchó sollozar al hombre, ella solo se mordió muy fuerte su mejilla interna para no copiar el comportamiento- Lo solucionaré, te juro que te recuperaré, solo…- ella se volteó y le beso con una fuerza mientras lo apretaba mucho más. Él se quedo sorprendido, y cuando iba a responder ella lo soltó.

¡Adiós!- dijo con rapidez y con el aliento atorado en la garganta, mientras tomaba sus zapatos y cerraba la puerta de ese apartamento y la de su corazón a ese hombre. Porque estaba segura de que se volvería a enamorar, y aunque lo hiciera mil veces, no era tan ingenua para pensar, que se entregaría, que sentiría a la misma intensidad, que Nicholas y ella había disfrutado estos dos años…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**=NOVIEMBRE=**

**Seiya POV.**

Estaba un poco nervioso. Yaten estaba con Mina y su beba Miyako, esa niña que con sus gorgojes nos hacia esclavos, hasta que sonreía y nos hacia ver las estrellas en sus encías. Taiky estaba tomado de la mano con su novia Amy, y mientras ella cosía un botón que se le había caído sin querer, el disfrutaba de los labios de la peliazulada de vez en cuando.

Uff, ¿por qué tanto romance? ¡No podían irse a un hotel o que se yo!

**¡QUÉ NO COMAN EN FRENTE DE LOS POBRES!**

Eso es lo que realmente quería decir. Pero con que derecho, si sabia muy bien que si estaba soltero y con muchas amiguitas es porque quería, o como decía mi hermano en el pasado, se llevaba en la sangre.

Creo que todo hombre debe pasar por esta etapa para poder llegar a la chica que uno quiere. Pero, que pasaba con aquellos chicos que ya conocían a la chica perfecta y no podían aceptar que habían cometidos errores los dos. Entonces si ese era el caso, ¿Qué se hacia?

No lo sé… era la respuesta de mi conciencia. Pero solo sentía un movimiento en mi corazón cuando Hotaru me miraba. Cuando Hotaru, me abrazaba y me acariciaba con sus pequeñitas manos. Cuando su cabello liso y frondoso se frotaba con mi barbilla produciéndome sensaciones cálidas en mi cuerpo. Esas que no se comparaban a las que mi "amiguito" sentía cuando unas de las queridas se me acercaban y me prodigaba cariños y besos. Estaba muy claro lo que era necesidad física, y la necesidad sentimental.

Y hablando de la princesa, Reina y comandante absoluto de mi corazón enajenado, se acerco la pelinegra candente y peligrosa, con su guitarra y sus partituras. Mientras sus carnosos labios se movían al son de la música que seguramente proyectaba sus auriculares azules. Su cabello estaba más largo ya le llegaba debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos lucían determinados, y su sonrisa, esa que le dedicó a Miyako, se notó totalmente sincera.

¿Dónde está la beba, más hermosa y preciosa del planeta? -preguntó ella tomándola en brazos y haciendo chillar a la niña de felicidad- ¡aquí estás! – se respondió ella misma cuando la nena empezó a apretarle los cachetes, y nos hizo sonreír a todos por hermosa que se encontraba ella con Miyako.

¿Ves, Yaten?- Mi amigo solo sonrió sin quitarle la vista a su hija. Debía admitir que desde el incidente en que mi amigo supo que Mina había muerto, y tres minutos después había vuelto a la vida milagrosamente. Había cambiado con ambas mujeres. Ellas se habían convertido en el "TODO" de Yaten Kou.- Te dije que Miyako, seria peor que tú y yo juntos- Todos nos reímos de los comentarios. Pero Hotaru solo hizo un mohín, un precioso y agraciado mohín.

Claro que no, ella será más bondadosa que Yaten y más linda que Mina- Yaten rió con ganas y Mina se puso en jarras.

¡Oye!- reclamó la rubia. Mientras Taiky intervenía.

¡Hey! Es cierto, tampoco sacara el mal humor, ni la voz patética de su padre.

Entonces Amy añadió- Ni las malas notas de su madre- Los padres se sonrojaron al instante.

¡Oh! E imploremos que no saque el humor negro, ni la escritura en jeroglíficos del padre- añadí yo y todos rieron, menos ella que volteó a verme sorprendida y luego de bajar la mirada al sentir la mía un poco indiferente, la subió y me envió una suave y amable, llena de determinación- ¡Hola, Hotaru!- dije y pase de largo hacia mi guitarra, para empezar afinarla. Lo dije indiferente así que el ambiente cálido y agradable paso a uno tenso.

Hola, Chiba- respondió ella agradable y volvió la vista a la beba que ya le jalaba un mechón de cabello- Oh, veo que ya tienes hambre, ¿eh?-le tendió la bebe a Mina y ella se sentó para darle de su seno, mientras todos mirábamos embobados como Miyako succionaba con desesperación y era regañada por su mamá, y nosotros le regañábamos a ella por no entender a la beba.

Sin embargo, yo seguía sin entender a la mujer que me volvía un tarado. Primero estos cuatros meses ni me prestaba atención, y se que en parte yo mucho tenia que ver con ello. Y de repente, me trataba como a uno más.

Esa noche tocamos como nunca. Taiky en la batería sonó como todo un baterista profesional. Yaten, en el teclado no pudo haber estado mejor y yo con mi voz fasciné sin mentiras. Sobretodo a una chica pelinegra que en toda la noche no me quitó los ojos. Al bajar del escenario, y entrar a nuestra sala de descanso, nuestros amigos y sus novias, o esposa e hija estaban presente. Pero mi pelinegra no estaba, de cierta manera me decepcione. Hasta que vi una nota y una flor de león con ella.

Tomé la flor y la soplé trayéndome con ella muchos recuerdos. Leí la nota y supe que tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

_**No sé, que fue lo mejor de esta tarde…**_

_**Si escuchar tu única voz, rodeada de letras y tonadas de amor.**_

_**O…**_

_**Descubrirme de nuevo inmersa en tus cálidas aguas azules.**_

_**¡Te quiere, Ho!**_

¡Si! Definitivamente no todo estaba perdido…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**=DICIEMBRE=**

Sus amigas estaban vistiéndose en su cuarto, pues sus novios no querían dejarlas solas ni un instante. Ella sonrío. Era increíble que ya hubiesen pasado, prácticamente dos meses desde su separación con Nicholas, y la nota en el bolsillo era la prueba contundente de ello.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Esa mañana estaba nevando, en sus manos, el té de menta le estaba haciendo mucho bien, pues el frio calaba muy dentro de sus huesos. Pero creyó ver visiones cuando de la nada vio una melena rojiza entrar a su casa apresurada y toda colorada.

Molly, ¿que tienes?- preguntó ella pero Molly estaba sin aliento y solo le entregó un sobre color crema. Ella destapó el sobre y pronto se encontró con un papel.

Raye miró al papel que le dio Molly, y se sentó en su cama mirando al papel sin verlo. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer y no supo cuando.

¡Vamos, Raye no te pongas así! ¡Sé fuerte!- dijo ella pero Raye, la "fuerte" se había ido en el momento en que le habían entregado ese papel.

**Se le entrega una cordial invitación a la Familia Hino**

**Para la Fiesta de compromiso entre:**

**Nicholas y Rachel Black Lady**

**El próximo xx/xx/xx **

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

La vida era altanera, y a veces amable. Así que como la guerrera que era debía aceptar los dos tipos de mareas. Se levantó del porche en donde estaban jugando sus pies con la nieve y entró a arreglarse. Ella era joven y la noche también…

***/***

**=AÑO NUEVO=**

**31/12/2012**

Serena se acurrucó en los últimos minutos del año contra su novio. Ese hombre que olía a madera y medicinas. Si, se encontraban en la azotea del hospital a la espera de los fuegos artificiales.

¿Por qué tuviste que trabajar hoy?- dijo enfurruñada la rubia, el chico sonrío y la atrapó más fuerte en sus brazos.

¿Por qué tuviste que ir a tu curso de fotografía hoy?- Serena sonrió por lo perspicaz de su novio.

Ok, los dos estuvimos ocupados- él asintió- pero mañana pide el día, ¿si?- le rogó ella, mientras le miraba con ojitos de perrito- es el día de ir al templo y pedir por los buenos deseos y los presagios que nos traerá este nuevo año- Darién volteó los ojos molesto por esos deseos superfluos de ella.

Un templo no decide que es lo que te traerá fortuna o mala suerte- empezó él- eres tú mismo con tus acciones cuando escribes tu futuro.- Serena batió una mano en el aire en señal de que aquello de su novio esperaba o no del futuro le valía madre.

Ok, pero yo quiero ir.- le dijo en conclusión y Darién le dio un beso en la frente.- ¡Anda!- rogó ella dándole un besito en la barbilla- solo está vez- Darién suspiro, y asintió.- ¡si!- salto ella dándole un beso en los labios a su cachorro.

Intentaré de cambiar horarios con Matsuda, pero sino accede…-trato de explicar el moreno.

¡Lo hará!- dijo Serena con un radar en vez de ojos y luego convirtiéndose en una diablilla intento acercarse al nuevo doctor Matsuda, pero Darién la abrazo nuevamente.

No seas mala, acuérdate del karma- dijo Darién riendo bajito, pues su novia era tremenda cuando quería algo.

¡Uh!- lo observo con un mohín fingido- ¡aguafiestas!- dijo y lo abrazo con fuerza- te amo, novio- expresó y saco un regalo de su abrigo, era una caja alargada y azul.

Él la miro con desconfianza al principio y al ver la inocencia pura en ella lo acepto. Si, el día de los inocentes había pasado. Pero su novia era un caso. Aunque así la amaba. Abrió la cajita azul y se consiguió un lapicero formal. Era un bolígrafo azul marino con orillas plateadas y mango fino. Parecía de moda y caro.

Serena…- suspiró en medio del barullo y se prendió de los ojos claros de ella.

No es mucho, y tampoco es indefinido, pero espero que al menos te ayude a firmar importantes informes y muchos contratos en las más prestigiosas clínicas de todo Tokyo-dijo ella gesticulando en el aire tratando de abarcar todo el espacio- Pero más que eso, espero que lo compartas conmigo y yo poder estar cerca de ti en esos ins…- Darién la abrazo y la beso con desespero, buscando su lengua e inhalando el aliento de su pequeña mujercita. Quiso tratar todo de ella, y firmar en ella que era de él, era suya….

Darién…- gimió ella apretándose a la bata del medico.

Yo también te amo, pequeñaja.- Dijo el moreno y la beso luego en la frente- tal vez no sea el hombre, ni el novio perfecto pero te agradezco el que me escogieras como el chico con el que desees estar- Ella se sonrojo.

No creo que exista alguien, más bello, inteligente y más valioso que tú- Darién la quemó con la mirada y volvió a amarla con esos besos abrazantes y llenos de amor.

5….

4…

3…..

2…..

1…

¡FELIZ AÑO 2013!

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**=ENERO=**

Reika despertó y se consiguió en calor, la despedida de fin de año había sido larga, extenuante y placentera. Se relamió los labios, al saberse acariciada por seis vándalos de mala muerte que la penetraron por donde quisieron y la sodomizaron como quisieron. Las marcas de látigos y el dolor agridulce en su espalda se lo recordaban. Buscó a Paola y la consiguió en el piso con tres rubios platinados.

Siempre era lo mismo, los mismos flacuchos y pelos blancos. Como se notaba que ella esta loca por el pobre cantatucho ese. Ella en cambio quería pura venganza, neta venganza. Para poder demostrarle al imbécil de Andrew que no se debía meter con una belleza despampanante como ella y abandonarla por una simple lapa.

¡Oh! Dios como odiaba a la muerta viviente de Lita Kino. Y es por eso que ella la eliminaría de este mucho real y placentero. ¿Como? Pues sencillamente, a través de llameante pasión que a ella siempre le comía las venas, el cuerpo, su ser…

Se quitó sin miramientos los brazos, piernas y nuevas caricias de estos donantes, y sin ninguna pena camino hasta Paola para despertarla.

La joven lo hizo y al ver quien era se levantó inmediatamente. Ella era su aliada, su líder y como tal debía seguir sus órdenes instantáneamente. Nunca había pensado que una amiga como Reika le calara tan hondo.

¿Cómo amaneces?- Preguntó Reika prendiendo un cigarro.

Me duele el punto trasero, pero de resto estoy como nueva- dijo Paola un poco sonrojada.

Así que lo estrenaste anoche, ¿eh?- Paola se volvió más colorada pero asintió- y, ¿Qué tal?- preguntó con morbosidad la castaña.

Mmm, fue diferente no se siente de igual manera además es un poco doloroso, pero cuando te acostumbras es muy satisfactorio.- respondió ella, recordando los intentos de avanzar del hombre que la desvirgó del ano.

Si, así es al principio, pero como es un musculo se acostumbra no te preocupes, además anoche cobramos bien- dijo Reika aspirando más de la barra de cigarrillo.- además hoy tenemos visita, ¿te acuerdas no?- la respuesta de Paola fue una sonrisa maniaca.

A prepararnos, querida, a prepararnos…- dijo Paola encaminándose al baño, mientras Reika se le antojaba algo de ese baño con ella. Apagó el cigarro y también camino hacia el baño. Comenzaba de nuevo la revancha…

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**=FEBRERO=**

**Hotaru POV**

Llegué con las manos en plena crisis de epilepsia. Mis ojos estaban asombrados de lo mucho que podía temblar unas manos. Me sujeté a la correa de mi guitarra y caminé hasta mi cuarto de descanso. Allí me conseguí con los últimos quince concursantes de este grandioso Reality. Quién fuera vencedor, podría grabar su cd en una disquera de gran relevancia, podía grabar duetos con otros artistas y utilizar compositores famosos para redirigir sus canciones. Y además estar asociado a la disquera por dos años.

**¡ERA EL SUEÑO DE CUALQUIER MÚSICO!**

Aunque mi propósito era ganar, también tenía otras consecuencias… Conquistar de nuevo a mi Chibi. Ese hombre que desde hace seis meses, solo me ve desde un ángulo alto y más conservado. Ese que cambio a la única novia por muchas queridas. Apretó los dientes, no quería pensar en las cosas que había hecho su ex. Porque esa era su vida y Él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Ella por su parte, se había concentrado en los estudios, en su música y en la fotografía, a finales de Mayo tendría otro concurso, en el que competiría por primera vez con su gran amiga Serena. Y hablando de ella.

¡SUERTE!- gritó ella desde la entrada que venia de la mano con su novio, y soltándolo saltó a darme un gran abrazo. Yo reí, y fue cuando me di cuenta que mi Prima Amy, y su novio también estaban allí, les guiñé un ojo a ellos y saludé a mi excuñado.

Hola Hotaru, ¿Qué tal manejas los nervios?- preguntó el doctor, y yo le sonreí tranquila.

¡Manejándolos!- respondí segura y les mostré mis manos temblorosas haciendolos reír. Y entonces llegó Mina con Miyako y Yaten que venia con el coche del bebé- ¡Oh! ¡Ahí viene Miyako!- Y todos se giraron a ver a la beba, Serena, quién se salió con la suya y la agarró primero. La beba no tardo en reír, Serena tenia ese don, de hacer sentir bien y reír a cualquiera.

Pronto llegó Seiya, riéndose de algo que le decían por celular. Pero pronto colgó y se acercó a la nena que estaba en los brazos de Darién que tragaba grueso cada vez que Miyako saltaba.

Oh, miren a este joven doctor- Dijo Seiya con risa contenida, pero Darién lo ignoró- Cobarde, te da miedo cargar a Miyako.- aseguró el joven de los Chibas.

Cállate Seiya, que yo sé que te da miedo a ti, y no es cargar a una bebe precisamente…- Y Seiya hizo un puchero mientras saluda a su bando y me hacia una cabezada en mi dirección. Yo le devolví una sonrisa sincera y me volteé a afinar mi guitarra mientras los muchachos (as) parloteaban a mí alrededor sacándome de mis pensamientos determinados.

Así pasó el tiempo y los muchachos se fueron a buscar asientos, a lo lejos vi como Haruka y Michiru entraban con Takeru y Takato en brazos, Miyako que apenas vio a Takato, comenzó a aplaudir. Veía un romance futuro entre ellos dos. Y entre "awww" y los "adorables" del público. Comenzó el espectáculo. Uno a uno, los concursantes pasaron cantando y proyectando su sonido musical único e incomparable. Ese que hacia algunos bailar y aplaudir, o simplemente bostezar e ignorarlos mientras le dedicaban miradas a los bebes.

Entonces, solo quedábamos Seiya y yo para la presentación y la chica anfitriona del concurso, me señaló como la número cuatro, es decir, la próxima a pasar al escenario.

_Solo espero que todo resulte bien_- dije mentalmente mientras salía a enfrentarme a la jungla de luces y aplausos que me recibían al salir detrás de las cortinas…

Me posicioné en medio del escenario y vi a los cientos de espectadores, me corrió una especie de emoción, que califiqué de adrenalina y sonreí al saberme bien consciente de mis facultades.- Mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe, y hoy les presentaré mi canción titulada _"Espacio Sideral"*_

La pelinegra tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar una tonada divertida y dulce, parecida a Seiya:

_**Quisiera darte el mundo entero,  
La luna, el cielo, el sol y el mar  
Regalarte las estrellas en una caja de cristal.**_

La gente comenzó a mover los pies al son de la tonada y, la voz de Hotaru sonaba prácticamente a capela, pero eso no le quitaba brillo a la voz, más bien se la proporcionaba. Tenía una mejor pronunciación y voz que con música de fondo, además que los adentraba en un mundo mágico y fantasioso… Divertido, risueño y hermoso.

_**Llevarte al espacio Sideral  
Y volar como lo hace Superman.**_

Seiya camino hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos guardándoles un puesto. Sonrió a Serena y esta le hizo una mueca. Ella aun estaba un poco arisca con su amigo. Darién le dio un coscorrón y él se sentó sobándose la zona dañada, tomó a Miyako en brazos y empezó a jugar con ella, aunque no le paso desapercibido que Takeru le hizo un mohín a su papa por verse alejado de su amiga. Entonces prestó atención a la música que empezó a sonar, batería, bajo y una guitarra eléctrica que compaginaba con la acústica. Miró hacia el escenario y se encontró con las miradas de sus amigas y de Hotaru, allí en el escenario estaban Mina en el teclado; Amy en el bajo; Lita en la batería y Raye con la guitarra eléctrica mientras acompañaba los coros de Hotaru, y la aludida tenia la faltante guitarra acústica. Se impresionó cuando empezaron a subir cortinas y allí sentadas y preparadas estaban el grupo de Tsukino. Rió al verlas con ritmo en los pies y manos, concentrada en sus labores musicales. Pero todo el chiste quedo atrás cuando comenzó a escuchar la canción de su ex. Era cómica, agradable al oído, y muy romántica. Demasiada, pero tenia el toque de ella, y eso lo hacia mucho mas agradable. ¿Seria para el mocoso rubio? O ¿para algún otro pretendiente?

_**Quisiera ser un súper héroe  
Y protegerte contra el mal,  
Regalarte la vía láctea, en un plato de cereal.**_

Llevarte al espacio sideral  
Y volar como lo hace Superman.

Se encontró violeta con azul y él dejo de respirar unos segundos y sujetó a Miyako contra su pecho para recordar que estaba vivo, veía un amor infinito en esos ojos amatistas. ¿Una declaración de amor? Eso era lo que ella le estaba cantando. Devolvió la beba a su padre y presto toda su atención a la pequeñuela que estaba montada en el escenario moviendo su cuerpo lentamente mientras la gente tarareaba su tonada. Los niños se habían acercado al escenario por simpatía a la letra de la canción y ella les había regalado una sonrisa amorosa, desviando la mirada de él y volviéndosela a regalar cuando canto la siguiente estrofa:

_**Me tienes tan debilitada…  
Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aquí.  
Y mis poderes no son nada!  
Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real…  
Me elevas al espacio sideral...**_

Tal como lo hace Superman...

Hotaru **s**onrío al ver la mirada perpleja de su ex, y si todo salía bien esperaba que fuera su novio otra vez. Miró alrededor y Serena estaba que brincaba del asiento donde la tenia contenida Darién que cuidaba el plan conquista número dos. Si, esa canción era una declaración completa y absoluta hacia su pelinegro cantante y futbolista. Y por las actitudes de burla de Yaten aparentemente estaban ejerciendo efecto.

Seiya estaba sumamente confundido, su hermosa Diosa de Saturno estaba allí, cantándole una canción de "amor". Si era su Diosa de la perdición; esa mujer que lo volvía loco con un pestañeó y callaba a su angustia con un apretón de manos. Esa que estaba allí en ese escenario con un blue jean, una camiseta rosada y su pelo suelto, que se movían al son de sus caderas, mientras manejaba las cuerdas de guitara a su antojo. Tragó pesado un cúmulo de saliva solo para esperar expectante como continuaría su Diosa, su hermosa canción, especialmente dedicada a él, solo para él. Al igual que mirada y sonrisa determinada y llena de amor.

_**Quisiera hacerte un gran poema…  
Y usar el cielo de papel,  
Tomar las nubes como crema,  
Y hornearte un súper pastel.**_

La pelinegra sabia que se había pasado un poco con las locuras que decía en la canción, pero tenia que drenar ese amor que sentía por el joven futbolista. Y ya que él no tomaba la iniciativa, seria ella la que lo hiciera, si la rechazaba o no, ella sabía que ya había dado todo por él, todo con ese joven, y se alejaría con la frente en alto. Seiya descubrió cierta vergüenza por parte de la chica, y supo inmediatamente porque, ella pensaba en el rechazo….

_**Llevarte al espacio Sideral…  
Y volar como lo hace Superman!**_

Me tienes tan debilitada  
Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aquí  
Y mis poderes no son nada  
Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real  
Me elevas al espacio sideral...

Raye ayudaba en los coros, Mina le enviaba besos a padre e Hija que estaban encantados viendo a la madre con luces de fondo. Lita sonreía con misterio y felicidad. Amy en el bajo le demostraba con orgullo a Taiky, que no había nada que no pudiera hacer. Hotaru, sin embargo se llevaba toda la magia del momento, su voz hacia que hasta los más aburridos se levantaran de sus asientos. Los niños hacían movimientos de naves espaciales y las niñas caminaban como si estuvieran en el espacio, haciendo reír a más de uno de los adultos de allí. Serena estaba encantada de la perplejidad de Seiya, reía abiertamente de como el joven tragaba grueso y se perdía en los contornos de Taru. Entonces miró a su novio y le dio un beso alrededor del corazón. Sintió como se aceleraba y rió nuevamente encantada de las reacciones de los hombres Chibas, si te lo ganabas, te volvías millonaria en un solo instante… Pero no de dinero, ¡sino de amor!

Hotaru tomó aire y canto voz clara, esa seria su más rotunda declaración. Levantó una mano y señaló al hombre de sus sueños y pesadillas. Le sonrío y le dijo con ojos tiernos lo que nunca sus labios habían declarado, y además delante de un público ajeno a sus antiguos errores, bueno, exceptos sus amigos. Y al mismo tiempo le picó el ojo a Kelvin, el joven que controlaba las luces, y esa fue la señal para que bajaran hilitos con objetos circulares y plateados en las puntas mientras se movían por el sonido y el viento. Los niños rieron encantados al ver platillos voladores y aplaudieron felices…

Pero Hotaru estaba inspirada en el joven y con ansias por fin pudo decir la frase que llevaba guardada en su corazón:

_**¡Me tienes tan enamorada!**_

A Seiya todo le vibró y sonrío internamente, y sin darse cuenta se levantó y respondiendo la invitación de ella de subir y responderle, él solo camino como autómata enamorado hasta las escaleras del teatro que la llevaban hacia ella. Su corazón bombeó más de lo normal y sintió las piernas débiles, como si estuviera huyendo del amor, y esos meses lo había estado haciendo, pero ya no más, esa chica había destrozado cualquier barrera que él había colocado entre los dos, y por lo visto ella tampoco tenía ninguna. ¡AL DEMONIO TODO! La vida era corta para andar con rencores… Subió lentamente mientras escuchaba la estrofa final de la canción...

_**Todas mis fuerzas se me van si estás aquí  
Y mis poderes no son nada  
Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real  
Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real  
Me elevas al espacio Sideral...**_

Tal como lo hace Superman...

Culminó ella de cantar con una sonrisa y de frente a su joven pelinegro, que estaba allí frente a ella con un remolino de amor en sus ojos pero con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios esos que no le dijeron nada, pero ella lo comprendió todo. Solo subió sus brazos y junto sus labios con los de él, mientras entregaba todo de sí. Seiya escuchó los gritos y aplausos por la hermosa canción y pero se encerró en su burbuja cuando Hotaru le incitó con su lengua. La apretó junto a él y gruñó bajito. Ella seria su perdición, definitivamente…

_**También estaba enamorado…**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

**=MARZO=**

Darién estaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca, mientras sonreía al ver el cielo amplio y azul, sin ninguna nube gris. Su novia estaba apoyada en su estómago mientras leía un manga cómico. Ella engalanaba un vestido azul que combinaba con el azul del cielo. Suspiró encantado de haber respirado el olor a shampoo de su cabello dorado. No había dinero, ni momento en su cabeza que él deseara vender que lo quisiera alejar de ese momento.

¿Darién?- preguntó ella curiosa, con una mirada indagadora.

Él subió un poco su cabeza, y sus ojos zafiros se encontraron con los azules cielo de ella- dime...- contesto con voz adormilada.

¡Te amo!- dijo en susurro suave con cálida y tierna. Mientras le besaba el corazón y colocaba su cabeza allí después de enloquecer su ritmo.

Él se recostó otra vez pero su mirada había cambiado a una más tierna, el sueño fue espantado por ese gesto de amor, que ella le regaló acelerando su ritmo cardiaco, y sus labios se movieran con pereza pero con una firme decisión.

Yo también, te amo…- Serena rió con alegría y apretó el torso contra la firme fortaleza masculina, él sintió la suavidad de las carnes vírgenes de Serena y sinceramente su pequeño "hijo", le recordó prácticamente los 10 meses de abstinencia sexual. Definitivamente el sueño se había ido para ese entonces, y tratando de olvidar por un momento el calor agradable e inocente que le enviaba la rubia quiso desviar el tema- ¿cómo va la presentación de fotografías?- preguntó con voz ronca que la rubia pensó era por el ensueño perdido.

Ella frunció los labios en un pico hermoso, y miró alrededor. Estaban de picnic, solo ellos dos. En un parque comprado por el padre de Darién, porque estaban solos, rodeado por el vientos, arboles, flores y animales agradables. Pero le contestó a su novio mientras cerraba el manga para enfocarse en su hombre.

Bien, aunque no sé cual de las diez que seleccioné exponer- vio la ceja alzada de su novio y suspiro- deben ser solo cinco fotos, y tenia treinta así que seleccioné diez que me gustan más, y es allí donde quería tu ojo calculador para que me ayudes a escoger las que yo debo clocar o exponer…- Darién rió y la ayudó a levantarse mientras él se sentaba- ¡anda siiiiiiiii!

Bien, supongo que las trajiste- ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa- a ver gatita, tus esplendidas fotos. - dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

No son esplendidas, apenas soy principiante- replicó ella mientras corría a buscar su bolso marrón y con él un sobre amarillo- tú eres más esplendido y maravilloso que yo, Darién, salvando a esas personas heridas, curando corazones con problemas y siendo juez correcto y justo en cualquier decisión- Darién sintió sonrojarse, y ella le dio un tímido beso en los labios, entonces volteó a ver sus fotos- estás son las diez que tomé, por favor, ayúdame…- Darién la encerró en sus piernas junto a él, toda lujuria se había ido. Ella le daba amor sin medidas, no necesitaba sexo, pensó contento. Y colocó las diez fotos a su alrededor para verlas con objetividad.

Eran hermosas, tenían tonalidades suaves, y otras intensas… Las fotos eran buenas, aunque faltaban temas concretos con que afinarlas, sin embargo, veía un futuro hermoso y alto en su rubia.

Son geniales, gatita- ella lo miró escéptica, y él rodó los ojos- ¡No sé para que me pides ayuda sino me creerás!- se quejó el moreno y ella se mordió el labio, él alzó una ceja- no hagas eso, que después te quejas de que si te mimo mucho- ella sonrió picara y se movió hacia atrás poniendo su trasero a la altura de su miembro- Serena…- ella lo miró inocente- concéntrate, gatita perversa- la rubia hizo un mohín y se quedó quieta- Bien, de todas me gusta está- Señaló la de un niño con un volantín y una sonrisa con dientes faltantes mientras que su padre lo cargaba en sus hombros con una mano extendida al aire explicándole al niño que hacer. Su madre cargaba un bebé en brazos y tocaba con su hombro los antebrazos de su esposo. Era una imagen familiar encantadora y dulce.

A mi también, pero no es mi favorita- Darién se guardó su sorpresa y ella sintió su curiosidad- para mí, mi favorita es está- ella tomó la foto de unas manos agarradas; era una femenina y una masculina- Está se las tomé a una pareja de ancianos que caminaban por el parque central, iban discutiendo…- continuó Serena relatando con emoción- y mientras la mujer le gritaba, el anciano apretaba más la mano de la señora, y ella nunca intentó soltarse mientras el señor replicaba algunas de las acusaciones- Darién sonrió y le beso el pelo dorado- Era una pareja enamorada, absolutamente devota uno del otro- Serena recorrió las arrugas en la mano del hombre y Darién las circuló con su mirada- Yo quiero ser así contigo, mi cachorro- Él la miro intensamente- Estoy consciente de que nos pelearemos, y a veces hasta nos mataremos con algunas frases, pero jamás nos soltemos el uno al otro.

¡Jamás!- juró Darién, y la apretó junto a sí- ¿crees que seria capaz de dejarte después de lo que luché para que estuviésemos juntos?, ¡ja!, que ingenua eres mi amor, no pienses que te irás lejos de la prisión de mis brazos- concretó decir el joven doctor.

¡Oh! Así que estoy prisionera- Dijo la rubia con picardía. Darién se puso rojo y solo escondió su mirada en la rama del árbol que estaba encima de ellos.

Solo por los próximos 87 años- contesto con simplicidad el hombre haciendo reír a la joven y que ella se volteara y mientras a horcadas se sentaba en los muslos de su novio que protestaba por lo intensa que era su novia, y por el despertar sin freno de su "hijo", recibió las caricias de su rubia, mientras que el sol y las aves a su alrededor acallaban los sonidos que ellos se regalaban mutuamente…

"_**Los minutos son efímeros, está en nosotros convertirlos en momentos eternos"**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

=ABRIL=

La nueva castaña entró en el lindo restaurante y se quitó sus lentes de sol. Su cabello corto brillo por algunos rayos solares que entraban y mostró sus resplandecientes ojos verdes. Y caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraba cierto rubio bebiéndose un café mientras miraba por la ventana con el cabello perfectamente acomodado y el ceño fruncido, seguramente de esperar, llegaba quince minutos tarde.

Andrew subió la mirada y se encontró con una verdosa. También se fijó en que algunos de los concurrentes puntualizaban en la figura de su niña. Y con un rugido alejo cualquier mirada sobre ella, una risita traviesa lo distrajo y vio como Lita cruzaba las piernas, haciendo que el pantalón beige se le ajustara más al cuerpo, delineando mejor cada curva de sus muslos. Tragó grueso, tenia prácticamente un año sin relaciones sexuales, pero había válido la pena. Si reconquistaba a Lita, pues bien a gusto celebraba su celibato.

Hola, Furuhata- Rió ella al saludarlo y guiñarle un ojo- ¿cómo estas?-preguntó ella con picardía.

Bien, Lita, ¿y tú?- Ella le sonrió y le contestó.- ¿y los estudios?

¡Geniales!- dijo mientras veía que el café estaba casi vacío.- aunque ya dentro de dos meses entraré a mi tercer semestre- dijo y empezó a hacerle señas al mesero- aunque parezco quinceañera cada vez que veo un pie de manzana delicioso- Andrew sonrió enternecido, pronto llegó el mesero y le sonrió coqueto, sonrisa que ella envió al basurero sin contemplaciones viendo el menú- quiero un té de limón frio, y un gran pedazo de pie de manzana- cerró el menú y se lo entregó sin mirar al joven.

Pobre chico,- comenzó Andrew con cierto placer interno- ni cara le diste- Ella se encogió de hombros y lo miró con travesura.

¡Esta bien, sobrevivirá!- concluyó ella con una mano vaga al aire.

Andrew rió y se terminó su café. Ella se tomó su té y se comió su pie de manzana. No sabía como comenzar pero estaba segura que esa quinta cita, desde su regreso tenia que ser la definitiva para ambos, si querían continuar juntos, y perdonar los pecados.

_**Solo debían aprender del pasado, vivir el presente y soñar el futuro…**_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

=MAYO=

Era 14 de Mayo, Día que se acordó para festejar el festival de la Fotografía y el Diseño, la mayoría tenía sus puestos propios y ya se habían destacado muchos trabajos. Algunos recuadros se habían fotografiado por los turistas de la escuela e incluso por los mismos alumnos que sentían empatía por algún cuadro o imagen.

Serena sentía felicidad, tristeza y amor. Felicidad, porque había conseguido una meta trazada, se había hecho un trabajo laborioso y cada uno de sus familiares, amigos y novio, habían colaborado con cada diseño de su puesto. Era de color anaranjado y blanco, sus cuadros tenían una cortina alrededor de ellos que lo hacían ver como obras griegas. Y sus respuestas a cada pregunta de sus imágenes hacían que fuera más interesante el tema que ella había escogido. Tristeza, porque era prácticamente el terminó de sus estudios secundarios, y pronto Amy volaría a Inglaterra a estudiar medicina, Lita volvería a Italia a seguir estudiando gastronomía, Raye se iría a Estados Unidos con una disquera que le propusó sacar su próximo disco. Mina por su parte tomaría clases de actuación allí en una de las mejores escuelas de Tokio. Seiya y Hotaru habían ganado el concurso, así que habían entrado en un colegio de música Internacional, así que también estaban creciendo a nivel profesional, pronto los vería en librerías y tiendas. Yaten había comenzado a tomar riendas en la empresa hotelera de su padre, pero solo en pocas medidas; Taiky en cambio estaba tomando el control absoluto de la empresa, pues su padre poco a poco se retiraba del mercado dejándole la presidencia al Mayor de los Kou.

Darién, ya había terminado su periodo de prueba y ya era médico oficial en el área de emergencias, la cual era su especialidad. Generalmente le daban los horarios nocturnos y no podían verse a menudo pero estaba bien, ella sabia que dentro de poco el podría elegir sus horarios, y pasarían más tiempo juntos, tanto tiempo que incluso podían llegar a crear arcoíris juntos. De pronto sintió un jalón en unos de chungos, era su tío Haruka con Takeru en brazos que sonrió mostrando sus cuatro idénticos frontales y agitándoles los brazos mientras exclamaba.

¡ita! ¡ita!-Serena gorgoteó como el bebé y corrió a su encuentro llenando de besos a ese regordete nene que ya era el causante de suspiros proveniente de Miyako, si, la niña Kou, moría por un Tsukino, aunque aún no sabia si era Takato, el gruñón protector o Takeru el simpático y dulce.

Éste es el bebé más hermoso y consentido de la Tía Serena- el bebé rió y le guiñó un ojo, resultado de las enseñanzas de Papá Haruka- Oh, Dios, te comeré a besos, bombón de chocolate- dijo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriguita al bebé que se reía con placer, mientras gritaba "ya" "ya"- ¿ahhh si? ¿Ya? ¿Estás seguro?- el niño asintió y entonces Serena siguió haciendo le cosquillas, hasta que el bebé se puso rojo de reír- ¡ahora creo que si! Jajajajaja- Rió la rubia al sentir un besito del niño que la abrazaba con fuerza media por el cuello y ella lo besaba en la coronilla. Adoraba a sus sobrinos.

Y para el papá más joven y bello, ¿no hay besos?- Serena lo miró con una ceja alzada y luego sonrió al ver que su propio sobrino gruñía a su padre por compartir a la rubia.- ¡Hey! Creí que solo era Takato el que me gruñía- se defendió herido el padre Haruka.

¡Mía!- dijo el bebe de nueve meses, y los adultos rieron al ver el ceño fruncido de la rubia.

Oh, pero que sobreprotector está mi bebe precioso- dijo una Serena complacida y el bebe le hizo un pestañeó coqueto copia exacta de los que hacia Miyako y Serena se derritió, esos ojos azules matarían a muchas mujeres en un futuro- Tío, creo que Takeru será un Rompecorazones, me da pena por Miyako…- Haruka rió y le regaló un puñito a su hijo que le correspondió con recelo, ¡no le gustaba compartir a su ita!

Si, Michiru dice lo mismo, cuando ella los regaña le hacen pucheros y les baten las pestañas- comentó Haruka arrancando al bebé de los brazos de su tía para darle de beber agua, hacia mucho calor en esos momentos. El bebé comenzó a succionar con fuerza- Ella detiene su diatriba apenas termina el juego de pestañas luego lo abraza y le dice que no lo haga más- Haruka suspiro y el niño aplaudió a sabiendas de que hablan de él y su hermano…- Soy yo el que impone carácter- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y una sonrisa traicionera brillo en sus ojos aceitunas.

Si claro, ya me imagino a esos dos acorralándote- dijo con burla la rubia.

¡Oye! Mira que aún soy tu tío!- dijo Haruka y Serena se encogió de hombros.

¡Si, claro!- repitió con cinismo. Mientras su tío la miraba feo y ella carcajeaba. De repente vio acercarse a una Mujer alta, con pelo largo rojizo. Se le pareció a alguien parecido pero supo recordar quién. Se sorprendió mucho más cuando se detuvo en su puesto de fotografías y le sonrió mostrándole sus dientes blancos y bien formados. Pero supo de inmediato que no le sonreía a ella, sino a su tío que trataba de acallarlas protestas de su hijo por querer regresar a mis brazos. Entonces se volvió hacia mí y le bajo un poco a la intensidad de su sonrisa tanto como para volverlo estoico.

¿Eres Serena Tsukino?- preguntó la señora con anteojos y muy elegante, me daba buena espina, porque miraba a mi tío como si fuera una coca-cola y ella tuviera una sed tremenda, acusaría a mi tío…. Juju.

Si, señora soy yo- contesté con mi común alegría y sonrisa amable. Ella sonrió dándole un giro a su rostro serio y estiró su brazo ofreciéndome su mano.

Soy Ann Taylor- y yo le estreché la mano- Soy la directora de la escuela de Arte y Fotografía de Canadá- Sonreí por ello- estoy interesada, y seria un honor para nuestra universidad que tú fueras nuestra alumna- dijo ella de sopetón sin siquiera dejarme respirar, ni procesar... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Universidad..? ¿Canadá?

¿Ah?- fue lo que respondí y ella se rió de mí haciendo que mi tío también cerrará la boca.

Tus trabajos tienen una visión futurista, ¡nos encanta!- agregó con animo y amabilidad- ¿entonces? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas una beca como estudiante en nuestra universidad?- Preguntó ella ajustándose los lentes y sonriéndome como si lo que dijera anteriormente fuera un común: "buenos días".

Pero, mi mente estaba en shock todos los engranajes se habían detenido y solo decía, o mejor dicho gritaba una palabra:

¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ ?

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_Holaaaaaa! Si lo se, querrán matarme, asesinarme, ahorcarme y luego martirizarme. Pero no lo hagan, luego, luego quien les escribirá el final, ah? Ah? Jajajajajajaajajaja._

_Les pido disculpas por la lejanía, pero ya pronto viene mi graduación así que bueno.. SERÉ PSICOLOGA! Jajajajajaja si ando muy contenta, gracias a Dios. Es por eso que no había podido actualizar, entre a una empresa y bueno se llevaba mi tiempo, ya terminé mis pasantías y pude dedicarme a escribir, de allí salió este trabajo o capitulo._

_Me agrado ver que ya las cosas van tomando un rumbo a pesar de que no era el que yo pensaba en un inicio, pero bueno me gusta que vaya teniendo su propio color y textura, que no sea la típica historia de una chica adolescente enamorada de un adulto, aborrecería que fuera así… Por lo que comencé a agregar cosas y hasta ahora tengo un cuento, que aunque no es de hadas es real..._

_Serena esta con Darién, y parecen estar disfrutando de su noviazgo, ahora ella ¿rechazará o no la beca en el exterior?; Mina comenzó una nueva vida luego de revivir, el POV de Yaten, estará en el próximo cap; Así que no se preocupen._

_Amy y Taiky, están disfrutando con mucha tranquilidad por fin, a pesar de la distancia que existe de manera física. Seiya y Hotaru, ohhh, dioss, que ternurita! Me encanto hacer ese solo de ellos dos!_

_Raye, bueno la situación de ella esta complicada pero no importa, sé que pronto se arreglará (bueno al menos yo quiero que sea así). Lita y Andrew estará en veremos, espero hacer la continuación en el próximo cap. Que ya vengo terminando! ;D_

_**Y bueno, comenzamos con la parte buenaaa! Los rw:**_

_**Carmenn**__**:**__ holaaaaa! Jajajaajaja si lo se, suelo ser malvada pero bueno, que quieres que haga, así me podrás leer en este cap! Jajajajajaja ;D gracias por tu rw, espero leerte en este cap! Un abrazo!_

_**Sui-AliRs**__** CAP 7:**__ Hola preciosa! BIENVENIDA A MI HISTORIA! Jajajaja gracias por apoyarme en mi historia, me alegro mucho de que te gustará, esperemos que me apoyes hasta el final! Gracias por tus buenas opiniones._

_**Sui-AliRs**__** CAP 8: **__HOLA! Jajajajajaja no se envían a domicilio, hay problemas con que lleguen sanos y vírgenes ;D tampoco se compran porque mis protas se molestan y entonces se encargan de vengarse de la compradora con métodos totalmente sexuales para nada ortodoxos… jum jum, jajajajajaja! Combinaciones como cuales? Jajajajajaajjaa ¡Gracias por estar siempre atenta a todos los detalles!_

_**Araale**__**:**__ Hola linda! Hahahaha Gracias bella por apoyarme y darme buenos alientos con mi historia. Bueno, ya vistes que a Mina no le paso nada, Gracias a Dios, porque esa niña necesita de su mamá, así que no te enrolles por ahora con eso, ahora Paola tendrá que sufrir pero en su momento. Bueno Hotaru y Seiya ya por fin se reconciliaron, GRACIAS A DIOS, a los pobres los tenia muy separados, y buehh, ya era justicia de que se reconciliaran, el joven Chiba era necesario que volviera a sus cabales, o no?; Y bueno Lita, jajajaja ya sabrás en el próximo cap! ;) ehhh! Vistes lo que le paso a Raye? Que opinas? Jajajajaja Amy por ahora esta muy feliz. Bueno en cuanto a los Protagonistas de la historia, es decir, Darién y Serena, están enamorados el uno del otro, y menos mal, pero que pasara con la beca de Canadá? Respóndeme eso! Jajajajajajaja Bueno espero que disfrutes de este cap. y me digas que tal! Te mando un abrazo inmenso y muchas gracias por léerme! Muakk!_

_**isabel20**__**:**__ Gracias bella, tu siempre de agradable conmigo, disfruta de este nuevo cap! Muakkk!_

_**Sui-AliRs**__** CAP 11**__: JAJAJAJAJA! Me gusta que te guste mi historia, y bueno Yaten se llevara sus golpes no te preocupes, hahahahahah que bueno que te guste el personaje de Nicholas! ;D Gracias por leerme!_

_**Sui-AliRs**__** CAP 12: **__jajajajajaja! Si me matas no sabrás el FINAL! Jajajajaja no lo hagas! Por favor! ;D además no seria justo! Bueno Yaten se comportara mejor… o eso espero._

_**Sui-AliRs**__** CAP 13:**__ JAJAJAJAJAJA! AJAAAA! Te envicie! Que bueno, (bailando la victoria), bueno espero leo los demás capítulos pronto! Nos leemos en los próximos rws! ;D_

_**SirenaMisty**__**: **__hola Misty! BIENVENIDA! Que bueno que mi fics te haya gustado, y me hayas dejado un rw con tu comentario agradable, espero disfrutes de este nuevo cap. y me digas que tal te pareció! Te mando un abrazo inmenso y espero nos volvamos a leer pronto en el CAP 21! MUAKKK!_

_**Sui-AliRs CAP 19**__: GRACIAS A TI! Por leerme entera la historia y seguir apoyándome! No sabes lo feliz que me hicisteis! Y bueno espero que este nuevo cap. te agrade y me digas que tal, esperare ansiosa tu respuesta y que me digas que tal! Un abrazo inmenso! Muak!_

_**Guest:**__ Hola Linda, bueno te respondo la interrogante que tenias. El dijo que "si serena se enterara" porque si ella sabe que dudo el de ella le dolería y seria perjudicial para la relación, es por eso que se volvió misterioso con Haruka, porque se podía ganar un golpe gratuito! Jajajajaja! Bueno contestada la duda, espero que me sigas apoyando y leyendo mi fic! Jajajajajaja! ;D P.D: jajajajajaj! Mi chico ingles tardara unos días pero esta atenta porque pronto subiré un cap.! Un abrazo!_

_**Princess Mko**__**: **__Gracias Princess! Por leerme y estar atenta! Te mando un abrazo inmenso y bueno te recomiendo que me sigas leyendo ya que pronto se aproxima el final! Ya ves, Mina no se murió y espero no lo haga! Jeje! Cuídate bella!_

_**Itzhelitha:**__ Hola linda! Te pido disculpas formalmente porque no es justo que las haga esperar pero espero ponerme al corriente mas rápido, pues esta historia esta en la recta final! Un abrazo y espero que me sigas leyendo! Disfruta de este cap! Muakkkk_

_**Lau Cullen Swan**__**:**__ hola linda! Gracias por tu rws Y BIENVENIDA! Espero y pronto me digas cuales son las dudas que tienes al respecto entre la relación de Andrew y Lita! ;D espero te guste este capi y me digas que tal te pareció… un abrazo y muy buena bienvenida al club! Un besote! Nos leemos pronto_

_**GRACIAS CHICAS! **_

_**SUS PALABRAS, FRASES Y COMENTARIOS HACEN QUE YO ME ESFUERCE MAS EN MIS HISTORIAS, Y LES PUEDA LLEGAR MÁS HONDO AL CORAZON!**_

_**ESPERO SUS PROXIMOS COMENTARIOS! **_

_**Y bueno no podían faltar los adelantos, así que aquí van:**_

_Darién volteó el rostro al escuchar la última palabra y cerró fuertemente los puños, no podía creer, que ella le confirmará tal abismo. ¡Canadá! No estábamos hablando del parque Central, sino de otro continente que estaba a __**HORAS**__ de allí. Era imposible, era doloroso, era… insufrible._

_Por favor Darién, no huyas de mí- pidió Serena con los ojos anegados de lágrimas- No ahora que estamos tan cer…- Darién la oprimió contra su pecho y la abrazó fuerte- ¿Darién…?_

_La otra vez te dije que no podrías salir de mi prisión, te acuerdas?- Comenzó el pelinegro, y ella botó su primera lágrima y ha estas les siguieron más en silencio.- Y cumpliré mi palabra...- dijo sellando su juramento con un beso profundo, incitante, malicioso y desesperado…_

_**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**_

_Raye caminó despacio por el aeropuerto, ya se había despedido de sus amigas y de sus familiares. Sintió lágrimas nuevamente por querer salir, pero solo respiró y volvieron a su sitio. Pronto sintió un apretón en el brazo y se volteó asustada para ver a su captor y se consiguió con unos ojos que tenía seis meses sin ver directamente._

_Tembló ligeramente y esa corriente se la transmitió a él. Estaba cambiado, no tenía aquella luz, no había sonrisas, no había aquel chico del que se había enamorado. Entonces había encontrado la respuesta del acertijo. Él…_

_Nicholas….- susurró su voz con asombro y lástima- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en automático. Él solo hizo una mueca que quiso llegar a ser una sonrisa._

_Despedirme…- ella sintió temblar su corazón, pues él lo había dicho con una pena inmensa. Sintió todo el peso del mundo en su ex, así que contra todo pronóstico ella soltó su bolso y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él no respondió a su abrazo pero a ella no le importó._

_**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**_

_Lita rió nuevamente al ver la perplejidad de Andrew._

_Él cerro la boca rápidamente y la miró fuera de sí- ¡No lo hiciste!- replicó y ella le miró directo a los ojos- ¡NO con él! Es... es, ¡ES ILOGICO!- gritó fuera de sí._

_Ella lo observo directo a los ojos y borró la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios mientras su rostro cambiaba a uno mortalmente serio- No es ilógico, después de todo, no siempre podía seguir esperando a que madurarás de tu relación con Reika y voltearás a verme, yo tenia derecho a rehacer mi vida, como me diera la gana y Jedaite, me brindó esa oportunidad- Lita respiró hondo para bajar la voz y voltearlo a mirar con más discreción- él fue un hombre paciente y hermoso, y yo merecía ser feliz…_

**00*0*0*00*0*0*00*0*00*00*00*0*0*0*00**

_¡OK, sinceramente NO SE LO PUEDEN PERDER!_

_¡ESTARÁ DE MUERTE!_

_Jajajajajaja! __¡SIP, LO SÉ! ¡ME QUIEREN MATAR POR MALVADA! _

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_¡Las quiero! _

…_Besos de Coco…_

_**Amary-san****_


End file.
